UY 2: Tales of Tomobiki
by Code32
Summary: Ken Aoki, a martial artist from Kyoto, has become the inheritor of Ataru Moroboshi's horribly chaotic luck...as well as the betrothed of Lum's and Ataru's daughter: Emi. Tomobiki will become the stage to many more new and weird adventures. Sequel to TNG.
1. Fox and Bunny

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 1 - "Fox and Bunny"  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own only the OCs

A/N: This will be episodic story with chapters that I'll update every so often, following the events of TNG.

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Student Club Building Student apartments.**

The week was nearly over...

Inside a small room, a young man laid on the floor, a disgruntled look on his face, and ragged clothes on his body. To one side a three tailed vixen was playfully braiding his onyx-colored ponytail, while a small pure-hearted fox laid on top of the youth's stomach, also staring into empty space. This young man was known as **Kenichi Aoki**, but was more commonly called** Ken** by most friends and acquaintances. Ken lied on the tatami floor of his room, looking towards the ceiling in despair. Tomorrow his wife would show up...

He hated this.

His mind [and much of his body] were still was reeling from the events that took place a week ago, how an idiotic trial turned the roguish youth into the most despised man in town as well as how he got married to the most **dangerous** girl in the galaxy [by his standards at least]. Most girls now treated the fox-like boy with a glacial disposition [fortunately, there was still a faction of girls that gave him the benefit of doubt, and an even larger number that had yet to meet him], regardless, it made girl hunting all the more difficult. On the other side, all the guys were now out for his blood, pure undiluted jealousy was the driving force that sent them like moths to a single, pissed-off flame. Yes, most encountered the same fate of defeat on the hands of the martial artist, but that did not stop them, it drove them to even tougher lenghts, and even then Ken was hard pressed, no doubt about it...

He really hated this.

"Why me?" Ken bemoaned his fate.

"Hmm?" **Hikaru**, the pure-hearted fox sat up on top of his master's stomach and turned towards the wayward youth. "Is something wrong, Kenichi-dono?"

Ken kept his gaze towards the ceiling for a moment before he answered.

"I hate this." Ken complained.

"What do you hate?" Hikaru innocently asked.

"Ignore him, ignore him, Hikaru-kun!" **Hoshi**, the three-tailed vixen, playfully waved off as she continued playing with Ken's hair. "Ken-chan's just having trouble adjusting to the idea of married life that's all, it's not something us young'uns should worry about."

Ken sat up suddenly, knocking over Hikaru onto his lap, and turned to glare at Hoshi. "You guys are older than me, where the hell do you get off calling yourselves 'young'uns'! ?" Ken spat.

"But you should be happy, marrying such a cute girl!" Hoshi cheered ignoring the comment completely.

"_You think she's so cute, why don't **you** marry her then! ?_" Ken growled out in a low voice.

In that moment from the common section of the student club building, emerged Yasu, a five tailed fox with a calm and serious demeanor. "More importantly, Kenichi-dono, how goes your training?" The fox asked

Ken scratched the side of his head. " ***kon*** Kota-chan doesn't get the credit he deserves, he's really one tough cat. I figure I recovered about thirty percent of my old ability, forty tops. I guess I'm on a good pace"

Yasu immediately pointed at Ken with a bamboo sword. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Yasu turned and made his way for the door. "I'll have to inform Kotatsuneko-san to increase the level of your training for tomorrow."

"Gimme a break! I'm trying to undo six months worth of slacking off here, think ya can go easier on me! ?" Ken complained.

"We wouldn't have to undo all that damage if you kept your ego in control." Yasu argued, making Ken visibly flinch. "Getting so cocky just because people started calling him 'invincible', HA!" Yasu turned and poked Ken on his chest with the bamboo sword.

"You are a ten thousand years too young to even think you're peerless. Back home you probably wouldn't last a week with your current level" Yasu chastised earning only Ken's angry growls for his trouble. "Grrrrrr!"

"Argh! Enough already!" Ken stood up, grabbing Hikaru by his scruff, the little fox yelping slightly as he wass carried. "C'mon Hikaru, I'm gonna need you for a bit..."

As Ken and Hikaru made their way past the kitchen area, Hina, the four-tailed vixen, was busy preparing lunch and noticed both of them leaving.

"Where are you two going? I'm almost done making the udon." The vixen announced

"Sorry, Hina-chan, we're gonna go outside for a moment..." Ken said as he put on his sandals and opened the door. Hina bounded over just as Ken rushed off, pulling Hikaru in tow.

"You didn't answer me! Where are you two off to?"

* * *

><p><strong>Miyake Household<strong>

_***POW* *CRASH* *Sho-ryu-ken* *WHAM***_

Inside the house, a blond, lithe girl was furiously tapping the buttons on a video game controller, a venomous glare as her fighters were currently decimating a **green-haired succubus** onscreen. This young and currently irate young lady was none other than **Usagi Miyake**, who was still quite furious after the whole affair. The reason for her rage? She discovered Ken had not only two-timed on her **again**, but he went so far as to get married to that...to that...

"USELESS BIMBO! ! !"

**_*Shinku Ha-dou-ken!* *K. O. ! ! !*_**

Usagi watched with a good amount of perverse glee as to how the computer generated demoness feel unconscious to the energy wave, though normally she didn't enjoy violence, she found that this particular fight had been quite a bit...cathartic, so to speak. Emi had become an enemy to the blonde girls eyes, not only was she an exotic beauty, but she also was much more...**attributed** than the lithe Usagi. Thought Usagi knew Ken was likely to be a culprit in this whole mess, she couldn't help but suspect foul play from the seducing, evil temptress Oni.

_***ding dong***_

In that moment, when her screen displayed her own fighters as the victors, the doorbell rang, given that her parent's were already busy getting ready to receive some guests, she decided to go and see who it was.

"~Coming!" Usagi called as she walked to the door. "Who is it?"

_"I'ts me...Ken."_ Answered the voice on the other side.

Usagi's eye twitched as she recognized the voice, a murderous aura made itself manifest, pulling a novelty carrot out of thin air she raised it overhead, and with her free hand she opened the door, ready to clobber the current visitor, only to find...

...A very confused, very scared Hikaru, right on her face, stopping any violent attack cold in it's tracks. Usagi in shock about what she was about to do froze in place. Upon closer inspection, Usagi noticed Ken was holding the little fox in front of him, at arms length, a human err... vulpine shield if you will. Usagi dropped her weapon behind her, making a loud thud, and narrowed her eyes towards Ken.

"This is low, even for you, Kenichi-kun." She said, spite dripping from her voice as she narrowed her eyes to the pony-tailed fighter.

"Well, you already know what they say about love and war, and you know somethin'? Love doesn't have a Geneva convention." Ken deadpanned.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't very nice, Kenichi-dono!" The little fox complained, as he was cradled in Usagi's arms. Both teenagers were now at the living room of the Miyake household, Usagi scratching the little fox's head to console him. Ken was twiddling his thumbs.<p>

"Sorry, but after a week of getting bludgeoned I had to come up with another approach." Ken explained, Usagi still angry at the boy then asked.

"Well, what do you want? I'm in a lousy mood for dealing with two-timers!" Usagi said.

"Listen to me, Bunny!" Ken said quite passionately. "This thing with Emi, it's all a misunderstanding!"

"It is?" Usagi questioned, not truly believing the boy "I wonder...".

_It is if you consider I didn't know she could shoot lightning before getting hitched!_ Ken thought, but did not voice his current thoughts, survival instinct and all that. "It is, Bunny-chan! I was **tricked** into marrying her, you gotta believe me!" Ken flat-out lied.

"How can I! ? You're always flirting with every girl you find!" Usagi heatedly countered. "I wouldn't put it past you!"

Ken swallowed, a nervous look crossing his shifty eyes, but quickly he took Usagi's hands [making Hikaru jump off the girl's lap] and looked her straight in her eyes, his own golden, piercing eyes connecting with her brown pupils.

"Usagi, I may stray, but in the end I only want you." Ken said, his eyes shinning and reading deep into Usagi's heart "K-Ken-kun..." .Usagi herself felt her blush intensify. "Bunny-chan..." Ken drew slowly closer to the blonde girl, their lips drawing closer, closer...

**"SHINOBU!" **A loud yell came from outside!**  
><strong>

The sudden yell made both teens crash on the floor, killing the mood in a single swift strike. Ken laid over Usagi, but instantly raised up his head, recovering first as he recognized that voice.

"N-no way..." said the pony-tailed youth, sweating bullets. He turned to look at the door. "Not yet! It's too soon! They shouldn't be here yet!"

Instantly Ken was placed on a choke-hold, courtesy of Usagi. "URK!" "'**Who'** shouldn't be here? **wHo, KeNiChI ! ?"**

Ken gulped as another voice joined the room this one of Usagi's mother. "Coming, coming!" Shinobu opened the door to receive none other than** Ataru Moroboshi** and his wife, **Lum**.

"Gyahahahaha, it's been a while, Shinobu!" Ataru cheerfully cackled, while Lum tugged on her husband's sleeve. "Darling! You should've rung the doorbell!" She chided

"Ah Shinobu doesn't mind, do ya Shinobu?" Ataru waved off.

"Of course I mind! Geez, Ataru-kun...as loud as ever..." Shinobu added.

As this exchange occurred Ken was suddenly thrown forward when Usagi stood back up, the boy landing on his face as she did this.

"M-mom! Why are they here! ?" Usagi exclaimed, with a hint of shock.

"They're my friends since highschool, and I invited them as soon as they could drop by." Shinobu casually answered, and turned to her guests. "It's good to finally get to meet you properly again! Last time you had to leave way too quickly."

Usagi kept a shocked expression while Ken rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, so your mom knew them from back then, huh?" Ken commented, but was ignored by the shell-shocked Usagi

"Well, we are rather busy, running Oniboshi and whatnot." Lum answered jovially. "We also had to finish filing away our immigration here, since Emi will move to Earth."

"Y-y-you mean...she's already here! ?" Ken's voice wavered into panic, all while the color drained from his face.

"Nah, relax Kitsune. Both Lum and I used to live around here, so the paperwork was easier for us because of that. Right, Lum?" Ataru answered

"You betcha, Darling."

"Yeah, Emi will come by tomorrow, so you can enjoy your last day of liberty, GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA-OOF!" Ataru cackled getting elbowed by Lum shortly after.

Ken gave a huge sigh of relief, almost deflating on the spot. Hikaru jumped on top of Ken wondering if the boy truly was alright.

"By the way, Kitsune..." Ataru started to ask. "What are YOU doing here anyway?"

* * *

><p>The Moroboshis and the Miyakes [as well as a couple of stray Aokis] were reunited at the dinning table, eating lunch and making small talk. Ken was somewhat relieved to learn Emi wouldn't be coming to Earth just yet, but Usagi was rather tense about having her 'enemy's' parents over for dinner.<p>

"We actually came over to find you Ken." Lum ammended, earning a confused glance from Ken and Hikaru, as well as a scowl form Usagi."We were gonna ask Shinobu if she knew were 'tcha live."

"Yeah, we gotta ask your parents to let Emi into your house and take good care of her. "Ataru helpfully added. "So where are your folks?"

Ken huffed annoyed. "Dunno, dun' care."

_That's right, Ken arrived to Tomobiki alone all the way from Kyoto, his parents were last reported to be seen over in Okinawa_ Usagi thought. It was then that it hit Usagi: Ken lived alone, if Emi moved into the apartment, then...

"S-s-she can't!" Usagi yelped all of the sudden, everyone turned to her with a confused glance.

If Emi moved in on Ken, then that shameless **bimbo** would definitely do this...and do that...and...and...they would...***BLANK***

"Two high-schoolers shouldn't live on their own! Ken lives alone over at the student club building right now!" Usagi blurted.

"Alone *kon*?" Ken asked, somewhat confused. Usagi merely stared and was about to heatedly counter the boy's excuse when...

"He's not alone." A small voice interrupted. Hikaru raised his head over the table climbing on to it. "We're living with him, my sempais and me!"

Usagi blinked a couple of times as she recalled this bit of information, it was true, along with his parents, the kitsune helped raise Kenichi as one of their own. "Oh...yeah, I forgot about that." She said somewhat embarrassed, though Ken thru lidded eyes, gave a critical glare at Usagi.

"Just what did you think I'd do, Bunny-chan?" Ken accused, Usagi merely giggled nervously and employed the one tried and true tactic of misdirection. "Mom, this curry tastes so good!"

"Oe..." Ken said, annoyed at being ignored.

"Thank you, Usagi." Shinobu answered, all too familiar with the tactic.

"So this is yours and Inaba's daughter, huh?" Ataru commented. "Guess she took after her father a bit."

"Y-you could say that...hahaha..." Shinobu meekly answered, of course they meant the blonde hair...and the decidedly lapine 'features'.

_What did he mean by that?_ Usagi wondered. Ken on the meantime was rather annoyed by this unexpected interference, he wanted to talk to Usagi alone and it would be somewhat difficult with the 'in-laws' dropping in. "Let's get outta here Usagi..."

"Ken-kun?" Usagi asked.

"I...got unfinished business with you, remember?" Ken cryptically answered, as he scratched the side of his head.

Lum looked at the boy for a moment, curiously. "What sort of unfinished business, Ken-chan?"

Ken gulped loudly as he heard his 'mother-in-law', if Lum was anything like Emi, getting her angry was a definitive health hazard! Martial artists and lightning definitely don't mix!

"Err...umm..."The boy struggled for an excuse, but decided for a recently used tactic.

"_Toolatecan'ttalkgottagobye!_" The 'blink and you missed it' tactic! Ken said this feeble excuse as he grabbed Usagi's wrist and dashed out of the front door at full speed. Ataru, Lum and Shinobu stared back, wondering what was the rush? Hikaru jumped down from the table and ran as fast as he could while calling: "_Wait for me, Kenichi-dono~!_" after his wayward master, recalling his duties as to not let Ken out of his sight.

Ataru recovered first, cackling loudly. "GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! It really is good to be back!" He said taking a generous gulp of his tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki Park<strong>

Meanwhile, Ken and Usagi had arrived over to Tomobiki park, a good distance from the residential area and hopefully a good deal away from any interlopers.

"*huff puff huff*" Usagi was breathing heavily, a lot more than Ken was anyway, the boy merely seemed just a slight winded, an ominous flame hovering around Ken. "Geez Ken, why did we have to leave in such a...such a..." Usagi paused as she noticed a single-hovering white flame, she stared at the ominous-looking white fire.

"Usagi?" Ken turned to the blonde girl, who was white as a sheet. "What's the matter? You look pale." Ken asked as he looked concerned

"K-Ken? B-b-behind you! ? A g-g-ghost ! ! !" Usagi panicked and pointed to the ghostly flame, seeing the ethereal foxfire for the very first time.

"Huh? Oh that... relax, that's mine..." Ken reached to the foxfire and made it dissappear with a snap of his fingers, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Guess I panicked a little back there...usually the kitsune-bi don't show up unless I'm fighting or I lose my cool."

"Kitsune-bi? Like real foxfire! ?" Usagi exclaimed, rather shocked.

"Actually it's more like **ki**... like in those fighting games we play?" Ken explained, Usagi 'ah'ed in understanding.

"Wait...**THAT'S REAL! ?"** She exclaimed.

Ken scratched the side of his head as he considered. "Well...I do have one or two issues with the lack of realism in those games, but mostly...yeah kind of like that."

"U-unbelievable..."Usagi exclaimed as she plopped down on a park bench. "First aliens, then real kitsune and now super powered fighters? This is too much for me..."

"WOAH! woah...they are not super powers. It's ki, plain and simple, basically any experienced martial artist worth his salt can tap into this in one form or another." Ken explained taking a seat along the blonde girl, going into full 'martial artist sensei' mode, the full nine kitsune-bi appearing and providing mood lighting, as Usagi could only stare at the flames in mute awe.

"**Ki** is basically life force, not just a fighter's but any living creature as a matter of fact, it can be manifested and directly used, but it's much more versatile than just plain life force. To give an example: it can be divided into **emotional ki **or** elemental ki**. Emotional ki can depend on intense feelings of pride, confidence, or fury, resentment and depression. Hell, I think there's a guy over in **Furinkan** that practically runs on pure **lust ki**. You know, the **old freak** behind all those panty raids?" Ken tried to make an example from another town in Nerima. Usagi brought a finger to her lips as she recalled that rumour.

"Oh yeah... I've heard about that. Eh? So this person can actually use his perversion to fight?" Usagi exclaimed somewhat skeptical.

"Dude's a **Master level** as I hear it, not someone I'd wanna tangle with."

"Oh, is this the 'Invincible' Ken admitting someone is tougher than he is?" Usagi taunted with a smile.

"Hell no! Dude's freakin' weird, that's the problem!" Ken defended. "Hey as far as rumours go, I heard pretty much everything that goes around there is messed-up, period."

"Yeah, you got a point..." Usagi agreed, the stuff that happened over there in Furinkan seemed way too unreal to be honest...of course this had a little less impact, considering Tomobiki's history of general weirdness by itself.

"So...what emotion are these... will o' wisps supposed to represent?" Usagi asked, as she approached a hand to one of the ethereal white flames.

"Nah, these aren't emotive ki, they're **elemental**." Ken corrected. "Ever heard of **_godai_**?"

"Oh! The five great elements, yeah, I remember!" Usagi exlaimed happily. "**_Tsuchi_ [Earth], _Mizu _[Water], _Hi_ [Fire], _Kaze_ [Wind]** and...what was the last one?" She asked

"**_Sora_ [Heaven/Void]**" Ken answered. "As far as elemental ki goes, this last one is one of the toughest to master." Ken explained as a small ball of white fire landed on his hand and he lazily bounced it up and down, not unlike a yo-yo. "The reason is because of it's limitless possibilities. The foxfire is basically made of this stuff, you'll have an easier time if you just picture it as raw energy, and since because it's raw energy it's kind of complicated to use it properly."

"Normally, fighters can only tap into one of those five elements when using elemental ki..." _Or so I thought..._ Ken grumbled internally, recalling the dreadful lightning that his bride-to-be wielded.

"Ahh..." Usagi digested all this information quietly. She realized that sometimes when Ken was specially mad, angry, or just plain annoyed, a white spark would shine from his eyes. This of course made her mind wander back to her original question. Was this the hidden face of the martial artist heir of the _Kitsune-ryu?_

"Ah, that's right!" She exclaimed, and turned to very surprised Ken "Why did you drag me all the way here! ?"

Ken looked meekly for a moment there. "Yeah, remember that date you promised me a while back? You know, before all this mess with the Oni and whatnot?"

Usagi blinked in mute shock for two seconds as what Ken just said sunk in, and then sighed in defeat.

"Figures..." Even when he managed to impress her, he would quickly revert back to the overly hormonal teen.

* * *

><p><strong>Near the park...<strong>

The honest little fox was running around, trying to find his wayward master and the young miss Miyake, a nervous expression on his child-like face.

"_Kenichi-dono~! Usagi~san~! Where are you~?_" The little fox cried, making his way from one side of the park to the other, many a passerby stared at the little fox, most of the female ones would look at the little fox's adorableness and want to pick him up and hold him, but for Hikaru finding his friends was his top priority.

"Kenichi-dono! Where are you?" The little fox tried crying once more, but since there was no answer he saddened, his ears dropping as his gaze turned downcast.

"***kon***..."

"Hey, it's been a while, Little Fox..." A voice behind him called.

As Hikaru perked his ears, he turned and saw just who was talking to hi. At first the little fox did not recognize the man that just spoke to him, but quickly he was able to recognize the familiar scent.

"AH! You're-" Hikaru gasped.

* * *

><p>"Gimme a chance, Bunny-chan~!" Ken pleaded, down on his knees as Usagi turned away purposefully ignoring the boy.<p>

"Hmph!" Usagi called.

"Will it help if I swear not to get into any fights?" Ken pleaded

"Hmph!" Usagi responded

"I won't pull any pranks! Honest!" Ken begged

"Hmph!" Usagi said

"I won't look at any other girls! For real!" Ken groveled

"Hmph!" Usagi...well...'hmph-ed'

"C'mon..." Ken pitifully asked.

Usagi side-glanced at him with a critical glare.

"So this...Emi...she means nothing to you?" Usagi asked

Ken vigorously shook his head. "She's just a pest, I swear!"

"So you haven't gone on any dates with that Oni bimbo, have you?"

"Not a one!" Ken answered forcefully

"So nothing happened between the two of you?" Usagi narrowed her eyes when she asked this last question.

"Of cour...!" Ken was about to answer when an old memory resurfaced all of the sudden.

* * *

><p><em>...Emi slowly scooted closer to Ken, their faces very near, Emi lost herself on Ken's eyes. Before Ken could ask what was she doing, Emi planted her lips on his, Ken's eyes going wide like dinner plates the second time that morning, but quickly he started closing his eyes, kissing back. Both boy and girl had no idea how much time had passed while they were locked in each others lips. When they finally broke apart, Ken was catatonic, never in his short life had he ever been kissed like that, that kiss, it felt...at the lack of a better word...<strong>electric<strong>..._

* * *

><p>Ken gulped, and innocently he tried to avoid the subject. "<strong>*kon*<strong> O-of course not...heh heh"

"I find that hard to believe, Kenichi." Usagi warned, a certain edge to her voice. Ken had a habit, whenever he got nervous or intense he would also often bark like a fox, though this was more of a general trait the boy.

Ken started sweating, suddenly put on the spot.

"***kon*** Nice weather we're having today, even if we're already in autumn...***kon***" Ken tried to change the topic.

"Something **DID** happen, didn't it! ?" Usagi stood back up. "I'm leaving..."

"W-WAIT UP! It wasn't anything important! Please!" Ken tried to stop Usagi and chased after her. Usagi suddenly stopped and turned towards the pony-tailed boy.

"Then tell me!" She demanded. "Tell what just happened between the two of you!"

"Uhmm..." Ken was sweating bullets, nervous as he knew there was only one outcome if he said something. "Err...well we...*mumble*"

"What was that?" Usagi asked "I didn't quite catch the end of it."

"We...*mutter*" Ken kept his voice to inaudible levels.

Usagi decided to be more persuasive, by pulling out her weapon of choice. "Ken..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...ok, we kissed." Ken instantly took a guard stance as he blurted out the truth, closing his eyes tightly waiting for the impending hit.. As he waited, nothing came, Ken warily opened one eye and merely saw Usagi smiling.

"So...you kissed, eh? Kenichi-**san**?" She said smilling eerily

"...**-san?"** [1] Ken nervously repeated, this would not end good.

"It's all right, I'm going home now..." Usagi turned again heading for home. Ken reached out and grabbing her shoulder. Wait up Bunn-WHOA!"

In a fluid motion Usagi grabs Ken's arm and threw him over her shoulder sending the pony-tailed fighter airborne.

**"MEN BE DAMNED!"** She yelled, as she sent Ken flying. Fortunately for the fighter he could recover in the air and land on his feet, none worse for wear.

"PHEW! That was close..." Ken sighed in relief, but as he stood up..."Bunny-chan lemme explai-GYARGH!" ...he was slammed with Usagi's own trademark weapon: an absurdly huge carrot, dropping the fighter under the weight of the enormous carrot. Usagi then approached and stomped on said carrot [as well as the boy underneath] over and over again.

"***OW* **Bunny-chan, please!- ***ACK* **Calm down and-** YEOUCH* **listen** *ARGH***" Ken yelped as he was punished.

_Damn, angry as ever, but I'll take Bunny's beatings over Emi's lightning any day..._ Ken thought, but then a familiar feeling crept up the back of his neck, given his new training, the pony-tailed fighter's intincts had been refined once more and he recognized it instantly:

An impending attack!

"Bunny, watch out!" In a fluid motion Ken kipped up and picked up Usagi "W-what are you-! ?" Both jumping away...just in time as fire razed through the spot both teens were in just a moment ago. As Ken landed, carrying Usagi in a bridal style, she couldn't help but notice how cool Ken looked right then. "K-Kenichi-kun" Usagi blushed, as Ken looked back.

"You all right, Bunny-chan?"

"Ah? AH! Y-yeah, I'm ok!" Usagi jumped out of Ken's arms looking embarrassed "But what was that?" As both teens turned to their attacker they encountered a figure walking through the smoke left by the fire.

"I see you're still a jerk and a moron, Ken. Recognize me?" The figure spoke.

"Who is that?" Usagi asked as she saw the unfamiliar figure, but Ken recognized him.

"AH! You're...**that fire Oni**!" Ken shouted

"I have a name, idiot!" Ten called

The smoke dispersed to reveal a green haired Oni, wearing a tiger stripped track pants and a black t-shirt, a single yellow horn on his head, followed close behind by little Hikaru.

**"My name is Ten, **and it's time I finally get back at you, you **MORON! This time I'll defeat you!" **Ten yelled challenging the pony-tailed martial artist.

To which Ken crossed his arms, a serious expression on his face, and finally asked:

"...Dude, seriously, what's your problem with me?" Ken asked, not realizing why Ten was so angry in the first place.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>[1]<strong>About honorifics:<strong> -kun is used with people that are close friends, while -san is a more respectful, albeit more distant honorific, usually used for acquaintances.

A/N: Read & review please, if you'd like more chapters


	2. Out of the frying pan

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 2 - "Out of the frying pan...Ken V. S. Ten"  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>Miyake Household - Dining room<strong>

In the dining room, Ataru, Lum and Shinobu sat and chatted, they were mostly catching up to what everyone had been doing these past few years, but the conversation subject inevitably drifted and became about Ken...

"GYAHAHAHAHA! So that explains it! That Kitsune and your daughter were dating, right before Emi showed up, huh? HAHAHAHAHA!" Ataru cackled.

Shinobu sighed, while Lum gave a lidded stare to her husband.

"Well be that as it may..." Shinobu started once again. "Usagi always knew about Ken's flirtatious nature, she actually tried to curb it outta of him, since she really cares about him. But...*sigh* you know how it is, huh Lum?"

"You betcha..." Lum deadpanned, as she glanced at her own flirtatious husband and sighed, she then turned to Shinobu. "It explains why Ken-chan bolted on my birthday after Emi announced their engagement... though hopefully he'll be a lot less stubborn than Darling" she added as she gave a flat stare to her husband, currently gorging himself on food.

Shinobu sighed loudly at that. "Don't count on it, Lum. Aoki-san has a mean streak a mile wide, they've been calling him the 'Yankee Kitsune'[1] because of that."

"I'm not surprised, that Kitsune seemed like the rebellious type to me from the get-go *munch*" Ataru commented as he downed his tea and gobbled up the food. "Kids these days, right Lum?"

Lum tilted her head cutely and avoided eye-contact all the while whispering: "Darling, you, of all people, shouldn't talk..."

Ataru turned to glare at his wife, whilst Shinobu giggled at the comment, in his heyday Ataru was the biggest repeat offender in breaking school rules and constantly got into fights with Onsen-Mark. She recalled that apparently their old friend Megane now undertook that position now, as the current teacher in charge of history and social studies in Tomobiki High though instead of english. She also recalled that Ken was a very highly trained martial artist, so much so he had been recognized on a global scale.

She truly did not envy Megane's job.

"By the way, Shinobu, I was kind of surprised when I saw that kid fight with all those weird powers and whatnot, I almost think he really IS part fox goblin" Ataru said.

"Huh? You saw Ken-chan fight like that?" Lum asked curiously, Ataru then gulped recalling the situation when that happened, and how everyone agreed to keep it a secret from Lum...for their collective sakes.

"Err...well...ya see..." Ataru stammered, fortunately for him Shinobu intervened.

"I talked with the little fox about that, he told me Ken comes from a long line of martial artists connected heavily to the kitsune and to Inari. He told me that there's a possibility that the Aoki clan descend from the kitsune themselves, you know like in all those legends where a man would take a kitsune for a wife? [2]" Shinobu narrated, to a captivated audience.

"Wait...so...**Ken really is part-Kitsune!** ?" Ataru asked, somewhat shocked.

"Darling!" Lum reprimanded. "There's no way that can be true...right Shinobu?" She asked, starting to doubt herself, as Ataru leveled a flat stare.

"Actually...**no one's sure**, not even the Kitsune themselves are completely certain about this and some of them have been alongside the Aoki for generations, even the fox-like traits could be attributed to nurture instead of nature, since the foxes have raised them for centuries... so there really is no certain way of knowing. At least, that's what the little fox has told me..." Shinobu finished, taking a last sip of tea as she pondered about this.

"Wait..." Lum interrupted. "You said he was a martial artist...right?" She questioned, as if something clicked in her mind...

"Yes...Mendou's son and the kitsune already confirmed Kenichi is an accomplished fighter...why?" Shinobu asked, suddenly curious herself.

"Wait wait..." Ataru interrupted as well, since something didn't make sense. "**Kenichi?** Isn't his name supposed to be just **Ken?**" He asked, but as he saw Shinobu shake her head she quickly added.

"No no, apparently Kenichi is Ken's full first name." Shinobu answered, which made Ataru rather pensive about this, specifically he was thinking: _Kenichi...where have I heard that name before?_

Shinobu took this chance to explain a little better the confusion between names."The kitsune think that Kenichi took that name to hide from them all the better, but anyway what's so weird about Aoki-san being a fighter?" Shinobu asked as she saw Lum wracking her head considering something.

_"Could it be...no...but...what if...it can't be a coincidence.."_ Lum whispered, earning concerned glances from both Ataru and Shinobu. Shinobu stared critically at Ataru, as if to demand an explanation. Ataru only shrugged in response

"Kenichi...a martial artist... from Kyoto...who wears** a blue magatama?"** Lum mumbled, as if trying to recall something important.

"Lum?" Ataru asked tentatively.

"Darling..." She started "About ten years ago..."

**"Didn't we used t'cha** **live** **in** **a city in Kyoto? Before we moved to Oniboshi..."** Lum asked **"A city called Senbu[3]"  
><strong>This of course caught Shinobu off guard as she did a spit take with her tea ... directly at Ataru's face.

**"***cough* *hack* W-W-What did you say! ?" Shinobu all but screamed.

Atru merely stared back, tea dripping from his face...

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki Park - around that time...<strong>

Ken jumped once more, diving over a park bench as another volley of flames shot above his head, barely missing the pony-tailed delinquent. Ken absentmindedly noticed a lock of his hair was singed and promptly put it out. He peeked over the side of the bench as he saw Ten hovering nearby, trying to locate the chaotic fighter and barbecue him to a crisp. Usagi and Hikaru had kept a reasonable distance as they watched over the fight, Hikaru constantly squirming in Usagi's grasp as he wanted to dive in and help his master, but the blonde girl refused to let the little fox go. Around then Ten found Ken peeking from behind the park bench and breathed fire again.

***FWOOOOSH***

_**"**Crap!"_ Ken rolled away as the bench was set ablaze, the fox-like yankee winded, since Ten kept his distance by flying and breathing fire, getting close was not an easy task so fighting directly was not an option currently.

"Stop moving so I can incinerate you, moron!" Ten yelled as if the order would actually stop the fighter.

"You expect me to just stand still for that just cause you said so! ? Who's the moron here again? -OHCRAP!" Ken retorted, almost cut short as he jumped out of the fire's reach once more. Ten was really burning up [no pun intended], furious and hoping to take it out at Ken.

"You can't run forever, you moron! Just accept your fate! ! !" Ten yelled as he spat another spray of incendiary fury. Ken this time ducking behind a tree as the fire blazed through, leaving only ashes in it's wake. Ken poked his head to examine the damage.

_Crap...So this guy's pretty much a one-trick pony with the dragon breath, but still...I can't get any close in that berserk rage he's in. Last time at least Mr. M offered some interference but right now I'm alone in this one._

Ken emerged from his hiding spot and rushed his hand already engulfed in white fire. Ten noticed this unfortunately.

"Not this time, moron!" Ten inhaled and spat one fireball. Ken stopped and backhanded the ball of flames out of the way, but as he did this he saw just what the Oni had in mind.

Ten inhaled once more and spat fireball after fireball, instead of a steady stream of fire like he was used to, Ken wondered why the change as he kept backhanding the proyectile attacks, attack after attack, Ten kept the fire barrage and not letting up, something wasn't right...

_Dammit! These stupid fireballs just keep coming! _Ken internally cursed, pinned as he couldn't move towards his opponent.

_Shouldn't he be running out of 'fuel' by now! ?...Wait...!_

Ken started to focus on his attacker and noticed that Ten gasped for air once in between shots, thus making sure he didn't run out of fire in the attack.

_So that's it, because he switched from 'flamethrower' to 'fireball' just so he can attack constantly! This could be bad..._

Ken tried to dash forward once he saw an opening, but Ten noticed.

"Too slow!" Ten yelled

The fire Oni spat a wide spray of fire making Ken stop and somersault out of the way, keeping the delinquent boy at a distance.

"Ugh! Dammit!" Ken cursed once again, not catching a break. He then decided a tactical withdrawal was in order, in other words, he ran away.

"You won't get away from me!" Ten yelled as he gave chase, breathing fire against the young delinquent. Meanwhile Usagi and Hikaru were left behind.

"We have to follow them!" The little fox pleaded.

Usagi nodded "Agreed" and both chased after the fighters, who carried their battle on, on the streets of Tomobiki.

Ken dodged volley after volley of fire to the best of his ability, though Ten would inadvertently incinerate everything from food-stands to average pedestrians leaving a charcoalized, angry mob in it's wake all blaming the delinquent youth for this.

"My ramen stall!"

"It was that Oni, the one chasing Aoki!" One of the townsfolk called

"We should lynch that Oni!"

"The one breathing fire?"

"..."

"We should lynch that Kitsune!"

"This is probably that kid's fault anyway!"

"**AFTER HIM!" **The mob cried as they gave chase against Ken

* * *

><p><strong>Vacant lot - "Cherry Heights"<strong>

Ken passed a corner of the street as he managed to avoid becoming a 'Ken _à la mode_' and found himself in Cherry's own empty lot as Ken hid by the side of the wall, watching an infuriated, and **incinerated** mob run by, giving them and his fire-breathing pursuitor the slip. Though the old monk didn't actually own the lot he might as well have been the proprietor of said lot, given he was always found around here for over the past 27 years. As luck, unfortunately, would have it, Cherry was there by his tent, cooking a stew.

As the old monk raised his head, he discovered Ken, by a wall looking over the edge for any more signs of danger. The deranged monk decided to pay the unlucky youth his respects.

"You seem to be in trouble once more, Kenichi Aoki..." Cherry merely stated.

...Surprising the youth completely. "**GAH!** C-Cherry!" Ken yelped.

"**WHERE ARE YOU! ?"** Ten bellowed as he approached the vacant lot dangerously.

_Crap!_ Ken proceded to cover his mouth as he kept hidden, hoping the Oni didn't overhear that yelp just now. The boy sensed the older Oni hovering nearby.

"It's useless to hide, Ken! I was practically raised in this town! Just come out and accept your punishment! ! !" Ten yelled as he flew nearby, however Ken managed to duck into a blind spot for the flying Oni, Ten decided to look for the delinquent elsewhere, passing by Cherry.

"Ah, young Ten, it's been ages." The monk greeted the now adult Ten.

"Not now Cherry, I'm busy barbequing a bastard..." Ten dismissed not even turning to look, a pity, because if he did he would of found Ken ducking in a corner nearby. Good luck was on Ken's side [though it was more that Ten knew how useless Cherry's help would've been, thus he didn't bother with the monk] As the pyromanic Oni left the place Ken uncovered his mouth to breathe a sigh of relief...

"Whew" And immediately glared and clobbered Cherry upside the head.

"Dammit Cherry! Are you trying to get me killed here *kon*! ?" Ken yelled, now certain that Ten was out of earshot.

Cherry rubbed the sore spot on his head and turned to the youth. "Hmph! As rude as always, though it's surprising a young man who boasted of invincibility to be cowering in hiding." Cherry shot back

Earning a flinch from Ken. "URK! H-hey, I just needed some space to figure out how to fight that pyro guy..." The boy gave as an excuse. "I mean, if I kept up that pace, I'd tire out before he did! Mind you, fire burns are just slightly less nasty than **electric burns!**". It was then that something occurred to the pony-tailed youth.

"Yo Cherry...you know that guy that just flew by?" Ken asked.

Cherry sagely nodded. "Indeed, I know Ten, he is Lum's cousin... he used to live in this very town many years ago, when he was but an infant." Cherry related

"Ya don't say..." Ken thought for a second about this. "Dude's always been a pyromaniacal **creep**?" He asked

"If you mean if Ten was given to breathe fire when angry...yes, indeed he did. He was also very prone to losing his temper back then." Cherry answered.

To which Ken merely scratched his head, annoyed. _Newsflash: __Dude's still got a lousy temper right now_...

"I take it you're having trouble with Ten?" Cherry asked, already knowing the answer.

Ken glared at the monk, but quickly just sighed in defeat."Man...how did Moroboshi manage with a guy like that?" Ken wondered aloud, not really expecting an answer.

"Ataru would also incur Ten's ire more often than not, in the beginning of their scuffles, Ataru would merely withstand the attacks..." Cherry related

Making Ken groan. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"...but afterwards, Ataru would employ a** frying pan** as both a means of defense and offense against the misbehaving Oni back then, I trust even now he still carries it with him." Cherry said.

This made Ken's eyes go wide as he snapped his fingers in realization. "That's it!" Ken cheered _Mr. M **DID** have a frying pan with him! So that's why he had one with him![4]_

But just as quickly Ken cursed his luck. _URGH! Where am I gonna find a frying pan or anything...like..._

Ken turned his attention to the **wok** where Cherry was cooking his stew, and grinned malevolently. Cherry merely looked confused as Ken walked by the pot.

"You're welcome to a small taste if you like, Kenichi." Cherry invited.

Ken merely picked the wok and dumped it's scalding contents on top of Cherry. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry right now." And saying this Ken ran, following the scent of smoke and fire to face Ten once more, this time bringing a weapon with him.

Cherry merely stood there, dripping the boiling stew, after blinking a few times he merely said:

"'Tis fate..." Cherry did pick some of the stew off of his forehead and took a small taste.

"A shame too...the stew is quite tasty."

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki Park - Again...<strong>

Ten had searched all over for the trouble making youth, but unlike Ken, he had no real means of tracking someone down, even the angry mob that searched for Ken had given up the chase and retreated...or so it seemed. Usagi and Hikaru were able to catch up with Ten as he made his way back to the park...once more...

"A-are you kidding me? We're back where we started!" Usagi yelled frustrated

"ARGH! Dammit, I lost that moron!" Ten roared, seeing as his target gave him the slip. "Damn coward!"

"**Who's** a coward?" A calm voice called behind Ten.

As the Oni turned, he found himself face to face once more with the pony-tailed fighter, this time, Ken sported a confident smile.

"Where did you come from, Kenichi! ?" Usagi asked, since she was also followed Ten, she also lost sight of the teen.

"Oh from here and there..." Ken waved the question off, and turned to the irate Oni. "So, where were we?"

Ten gave a malevolent grin and answered. "I was just about to turn you** INTO ASHES! ! !"** And Ten inhaling, he let loose a huge blaze of fire.

"KENICHI! ! !" Both Usagi and Hikaru called as they saw Ken doing nothing to dodge the fire...However around that moment Ken smirked.

"Big mistake!" And pulled out from behind his back **Cherry's wok**, aiming it in front of him like a shield, as expected the fire colided with the wok and spread out, leaving the boy unharmed.

"What the-! ?" Ten was taken by surprise, as he saw the fire disperse. Once the flames were put out Ken poked his head over the wok and grinned.

"Sorry dude, but this is a no-smoking section." Ken taunted

Ten's face turned into an angry scowl. "You ARE a coward! This is a duel between men, and now you show up with a hidden weapon! ?" Ten accussed as he let loose several volleys of fire. However the fox-like boy was able to deflect and this time advance.

"Dude, this is not a duel..." Ten said as he dashed using the pot as a shield, and once he was close enough...

"This is a **street brawl!"** Ken jumped and once he was in range:

"**_Ryuusei Ba-suto!_"** [Meteor Burst!] Ken's fist enveloped in white ki as he delivered a devastating punch to Ten's head...

****WHAM****

...sending the fire-breathing Oni rocketing to the ground, ending up in a crater on the ground. Usagi shielded little Hikaru as the dust-cloud blasted from the impact spot, Ken landed shortly after as the dust cleared and Ten unsteadily made his way out of the crater in the ground.

"Amazing..." Usagi said in utter awe. The little fox proudly nodded. "That's Kenichi-dono for you!" The little fox proudly said

"D-damn you...owie" Ten groaned out.

"Give up yet?" Ken asked.

Ten glared at the youth for a moment and as he was about to open his mouth...

***FWOOOSH!***

Ten managed to incinerate the boy, only earning a lidded glare from the boy.

"*cough*...cute..." Ken coughed out. As Ten snickered...

***BONK!*** Ken managed to bludgeon the Oni with the wok, hitting him square on the head as the wok afterwards fell on top of the Oni. As Ten stumbled out of the after that last attack, Ken took a stand, putting Cherry's wok away and pointing at Ten accusingly the delinquent fighter yelled:

"Geez dude! **WHAT'S YOUR BEEF WITH ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YA, *KON*! ?"** Ken demanded to know. At this Ten stopped, a shadow cast over his face as he glared at the boy.

"What did you do to me...you ask?" Ten started. "You actually have the **BALLS** to ask me what did you do to ME! ?" Ten raged

"**FIRST:** You stole my baby, my mecha-patroller and kicked me halfway across **ONIBOSHI WITH IT!**" Ken scratched his head claiming in a small voice _"I...really have no recollection of that, *kon*[4]"_

**"SECOND: **Because of you I had to hover all the back home before I found out you had trashed my mecha inside the palace main hall, **FOR WHICH THEY BLAMED ME! ! !" **Ken looked away and whispered. _"That...may have been my fault but I can't remember"  
><em>Ken dodged the accusation once more

**"THIRD:** As soon as I found you, not only do you have that moron Ataru help you beat me up, but you also got me in trouble with Lum-chan!" Ken glared at the fire-breathing Oni and shouted back "That one was all YOUR FAULT!"

**"FOURTH:** When I had to go look for you, you dropped a stupid wall on my head! **A STUPIDLY HEAVY WALL!" **Ken flinched, and embarrassedly scratched the back of his head. _"Uh...yeah...eh hehehehe...erm...my bad."_

"And **FINALLY**: my little cousin Emi wants to marry you..." Ten started, his voice filled with hatred.

Ken gulped, sensing where this was going.

"...like hell...will I...**LET ANOTHER IDIOT LIKE YOU INTO MY FAMILY!" **Ten finally yelled, fire escaping throught the corners of his mouth giving him a decidedly demonic look, and as he turned to glare at his enemy...

"**WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT! ?" **Ten demanded pointing towards Ken...

...only to find a stone kitsune statue sticking it's tongue at him in a mocking expression, with the inscription: _'Thank you for fighting, but your opponent is in another park._' on it's base, right where Ken had been standing a few moments ago. Ten and Usagi stared in utter shock.

"R-replacement jutsu! ?" Usagi said, shell-shocked

"T-...THAT BASTARD! I'MMA GONNA FRY HIM! ! !" Ten roared, as he spewed flames into the sky, and flew off unsteadily in search of his foe.

As Ten flew off, both Usagi and the pure-hearted fox stared as he dissappeared into the horizon.

"Seriously..." Usagi complained, while the little fox looked over her shoulder. "I knew Kenichi would wind up in trouble one day, but not like this!"

The little fox dropped his ears as he searched for his familiar. "I messed up again..." The little fox sadly said. Usagi then turned to him and gave a recomforting hug.

"Don't worry, Hikaru-kun, that Oni guy looked really scary. There was nothing you could've done..." She said.

"But... but...! It's our job to look over our family and protect them! I-I let Kenichi-dono down..." The little fox bitterly said

"If you'd have interfered in that fight, you woulda been toast *kon*." Another voice, this coming from the bushes behind Usagi, commented, making Usagi jump in surprise. As they turned to look, they saw Ken emerge from the bushes, slightly dirtier with leaves and branches sticking out of his hair, his hand holding the ill-obtained wok. "Literally speaking..."

"K-Kenichi-kun!" Usagi said in shock. The little fox smiled and jumped to the floor looking up to his master. "Kenichi-dono, you're all right!" He happily announced

"Geez Hikaru, did ya forget?" Ken said as he kneeled down to scratch Hikaru's head. "This is the 'Invincible Me' we're talking about, like hell I'd lose to that fire-starter, KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Ken boasted

Only to be shot down by Usagi's remark. "Is that why you ran away in the middle of the fight?"

Ken's laughter died down. "-HAHAhaha...*ahem* Yeah, that's called a tactical retreat..." He dismissed as he stood back up, the pure-hearted fox climbed over to Ken's shoulder.

Usagi continued questioning the delinquent boy. "Were all those things he said you did true, Kenichi-kun?"

Ken breathed a little sigh of relief. _Good, she's using -kun again..._ And then turned to answer her. "I honestly can't remember, most of what happened to me up in that alien planet, it's all a blur..." He answered Usagi looking at him concerned. "Oh and by the way: don't ever drink the** juice**" Ken deadpanned, Usagi blinking confused about that last bit.

Hikaru tugged at Ken's hair for attention.

"But Kenichi-dono, why did you run away in the middle of the fight, huh? Why did you?" Hikaru questioned, leaving Ken grasping for answers.

"Err...well...it's like this...you see..." Ken started pathetically, but was interrupted by the young Miyake.

"You didn't feel confident with your current skill level and you were afraid you'd lose this fight, right?" Usagi accussed, earning a heavy flinch from Ken's part. "URK!"

"I knew it..." Usagi said, crossing her arms, with a dissaprobatory glare. "I warned you **EXACTLY** about this, all your slacking off finally caught up to you!"

"H-hey, in my defense, that guy was an alien! A-a-and he was flying too! Besides, who knows what other weird Oni powers he had. Besides, I came back and beat him in the end"

Usagi wasn't finished as she poked her finger right on Ken's chest. "Don't make any excuses! I knew your stupid ego would almost get you killed one day!" She shot at him and then made a mock impression of the delinquent in question.

"_'Oh, I'm so strong and badass, no one can beat me!*kon*'" _She mocked

"_'Training? HA! Like I need it! I'm already invincible, no one can stand up to me! *kon*'" _She taunted

"_'I'm such a stud, I could probably get any woman I want! KAHAHAHAHA!'_" She shot venomously, making the boy flinch, she finally got to the aspect of the boy that truly angered her. Ken and Hikaru were both trembling at this level of anger they had never seen from Usagi before.

"Uh...I don't recall ever saying that last one..." Ken muttered

"You didn't need to...you were probably thinking that when you got involved with that Oni girl!" Usagi accused [quite accurately] referring to Ken's engagement with Emi

"Umm..." Ken started "Look, I may have messed up a few times in the past...but Emi really is a **mistake**, I want nothing to do with her, please liste-" Ken started to plead but was cut-off

"No, you listen!" Usagi started in a menacing tone. "I'm sure this is all your fault, and just now you're reaping what you sowed ..." Usagi gave a withering glare to the pony-tailed boy, who only gulped.

"*sigh*...but I'm gonna give you a last chance." Usagi finished more calmly.

"R-really?" Ken said, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yes...but this is the **FINAL** chance I'm giving you, understand?" Usagi made her point abundantly clear

Ken nodded his head vigorously." Uh-huh, uh-huh, you know it babe!" He said, though it made Usagi not quite sure he really understood. "Guess you really feel something for me then, Bunny-chan?"

"W-well yeah..." Usagi said somewhat embarrassed and turned away. "But most importantly..." A murderous aura made itself manifest from Usagi, making Ken take a few cautionary steps back, and Hikaru hold onto Ken for dear life. It was then that Usagi yelled, a war cry against her own **rival**. "**I REFUSE TO LOSE TO THAT BUSTY, AIR-HEADED, BIMBO!"** Usagi growled out and with that she stormed off back home.

Both Ken and Hikaru were left there, and soon a twin growl coming from both the delinquent and the fox's stomachs called their attention.

"Kenichi-dono...I'm hungry..." Hikaru complained.

Ken merely looked over at the little fox and nodded. "Yeah, I'm kinda starved too..."

"I suppose near-death experiences will do that to ya." Ken said, wheteher he referred to Ten, to Usagi, or the impending arrival of Emi... no one would ever know.

"I've been meaning to try some of this town's famous beefbowl. Let's go Hikaru." And with that both boy and fox left to eat beefbowl

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tomobiki High - Student Club Building Student apartments.****

Meanwhile, A **furious mob** of singed and burned, as well as angry townspeople crowded the student apartments. All of them banging on the dorm room which belonged to one Kenichi Aoki.

"Where's that delinquent! ?" An angry man bellowed

"Because of that punk my stall burned down!" A ramen cook yelled

"So did mine!" Another cook also called out

"He hurt my poor little Shiro-chan" A fat lady complained holding a blackened cat.

"MeoOow~" The [former] white cat pitifully mewed

Inside the dorm room, The foxes held the door closed as best as they could. Yasu helping hold down the door to keep it from being torn down knew that Ken was probably in hiding somewhere far from here.

"Kenichi-dono...**WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME! ?"** The fox yelled, he would enact punishment on the youth, that much was certain...as soon as he got his paws on him.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>[1]Yankee Kitsune: <strong>Juvenile delinquents in Japan are commonly referred to as Yankee, so...yeah.

**[2]Kitsune legends:** These tales are very common when dealing with kitsune folklore, they also say how the offspring between a human and kitsune would have amazing talents.

**[3]Senbu:** I decided to follow the same theme naming in using the _rokuyō_ calendar which determines the luck on every day. i.e.: **Tomobiki, Senshō, etc**. I went and used the next day in the calendar to name this city. Also a little bit of interesting info: Tomobiki is considered an unlucky day for your friends, so much so that funerals are avoided in these days to prevent them pulling from friends in. As for Senbu, it's believed you'll have bad luck before noon, but good luck afterwards.

Other than that this city will only serve for foreshadowing =]

**[4]**Read "The New Generation" if you don't know what happened.

Also Read and Review please!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Blue and Red! Ken's rival appears!**


	3. Blue and Red

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 3 - "Blue and Red"  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>10 years ago...<br>**

_A peaceful park, in a city where many would define their fates, one child would have one such fateful meeting that day. He was a boy, with hair the same color as ink, tied in a pony-tail, using a pair of black sweatpants and a white shirt, and his eyes the same color as gold. He was climbing a tree in quite the hurry, with quite the unnatural speed he managed to get to the top, and once there he looked over to the ground. Shortly a couple of foxes, a small one and one with twin tails walked by._

_"Kenichi-dono~?" The smaller fox called, eyes filled with worry._

_"Kenichi, where are you? It's time for your training session!" The two-tailed fox called out_

_The boy stuck his tongue out at the mention of training, he would prefer to play around all day and thus he kept hidden by the tree's leaves. The two foxes kept looking around the park for a long while before they decided to move on.  
><em>

_"Let's go check the Arcade, Hikaru!" The bigger fox suggested, the smaller one nodded and followed in tow._

_Once the foxes were gone, the boy poked his head out of the tree, and sighed in relief._

_"*whew* I thought they'd never leave!" The boy said. "I'm glad I finally learned to mask my scent or they'd find me right away***kon***! No one can catch me now, kahahaha" The boy boisterously laughed_

_In that moment the boy felt something...or rather **someone** tugging on his pony-tail._

_"AUGH!" The boy yelled, surprised and turned only to see a girl...wearing a white sundress, with a big matching hat that covered a great deal of her head, she was about the same age as him._

_"**Gotcha!** Hahahahaha" The girl laughed as she grabbed on to the boy's hair._

_The boy stared at her for a moment, wondering how she managed to climb up the tree without him noticing._

_"How'd you get up here without passing by me?" He asked._

_The girl cutely tilted her head. "I was already up here" she answered, as if it was the most normal thing in the world._

_"...For real? What are you, a squirrel?" The boy asked skeptical._

_The odd girl merely giggled. "You're funny. What's your name?" she asked._

_The boy stared at her, unnerved. "...**Kenichi** **Aoki**" he answered_

_The girl's smile was broader. "My name's _❚❚❚❚❚❚ ❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚,_ nice to meet you." she happily answered_

_"...let go of my hair." The boy deadpanned_

_"Don't wanna" the mysterious girl mischievously replied...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Outside the school<strong>

Ken snapped awake and shook his head forcefully, trying his best to wake up. After slapping his face a couple of times to clear the cobwebs of sleep, he sighed wistfully as he leaned outside the school walls that morning, as he recalled days past and old memories in that dream...the name of the girl...the one who gave him the amulet that now hung around his neck still eluded him, the teen growled loudly in frustration, even he wasn't certain the memory was the most trustworthy representation...in other words, other than her name, Ken knew **he was forgetting something**. Ken was not in the brightest of mood as he decided to sit and turned to glare down anyone foolish enough to mettle with the boy today. Why today?

Because today was THE day. "***YAAAAAAAAWN*" **Ken absentmindedly yawned, he was so distraught with worry the previous night, he didn't really get any sleep. As evidence, he was bearing huge rings beneath his eyes, signaling how tired he was.

_(Man...I managed to barely patch things up with Bunny, but what am I gonna do about Emi! ? Even if the Nine were to help [which they won't], she's gonna be a huge hindrance if I ever wanna go on any dates ever again!)  
><em> Ken wracked his brain for any way to get himself out of this situation.

_(A shock-proof suit?...Nah, I'd look ridiculous in one of those...plus they're expensive...Maybe a rubber rain-coat? I'd have to wear it all the time! I'd roast in the damn thing in sunny days...Run away? With the Nine looking over me like hawks? Fat chance...Get a new face and name? And ruin this gorgeous masterpiece that's me! ? NO WAY! ! !...Fake my own death? The Nine would be able to tell and rat me out in a second...GRRR, I can't think of anything!)_

Ken scratched his head, as he frustratingly, was trying to figure a way out of this mess. So concentrated he was he didn't notice when someone was approaching.

"Hmph! As always I find you loitering around, Aoki!" Came an annoying voice.

Ken turned to glare at the newcomer, instantly recognizing his voice. "Tch. Whaddya want, **Megane?**" The teen answered annoyed.

Megane, a social studies teacher in Tomobiki High, glared back at the delinquent. A teacher who was was strict and relentless in dishing out unfair and unjustified disciplinary actions against his students more than often, he was despised by pretty much all the student body, because Ken himself had so many traits he shared with one Moroboshi Ataru, Megane could not help but intensify his hatred ten-fold.

"I heard of your encounter with Jariten...and how unfortunately you walked away victorious, Aoki." Megane did no effort to hide the spite in his voice.

Whilst Ken merely flipped the bird to the older man. "Suck. It. Alien or not, I'll still kick the ass of anyone stupid enough to mess with me" Ken spat.

"An unrepentant rebel, I see your little excursion off-planet has done little to curb your reckless attitude. It's a shameful state of affairs that the youth of Japan these days is so inconsiderate with their elders or their peers, vagrants like you who dedicate their time to delinquency are by far the worst of the worst. Indeed the shame you must bring to your family, trained in the noble martial arts and yet you decide to abuse your talents by taking advantage of your fellow classmates, furthermore-" The bespectacled man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in annoyance, as he continued to drone on and on in one of his infamous semi-infinite speeches, this one of how he perceived that kids these days were nothing other than rebellious punks and delinquents.

"I refer you to my previous answer." Ken cut the verbose discourse short.

Both teacher and student glared at each other for a moment, but Megane adjusted his glasses and proceeded to walk towards the school.

"Do not be late for class, you hear! ?" Megane warned

"Whatever." Ken boredly answered, not really caring for the academic part of school.

Ken sat there grumbling for a moment, most students giving him wide-berth. It was a few moments later that Usagi arrived.

"Good morning, Kenichi-kun." Usagi greeted, snapping Ken out of his funk

"Ah! Mornin' Bunny!" He stood up once more and greeted, somewhat nervously. Picking up his book-bag, he decided to walk alongside Usagi.

"So...what are you gonna do?" Usagi asked.

"About what?" Ken asked, his mind addled and threatening to put the boy in a slumbering state, constantly nodding off.

"About Emi! How are you gonna deal with her! ?" Usagi asked a little ticked off.

"***YAAAWN* **I'll...I'll figure something out..." Ken assured, right as he walked into a wall. "It'sh all under controlsh, Bunny-chwan *kon*" Ken mumbled as he kept walking in place...the wall still stopping him

"...Forgive me if I don't feel as reassured as I should, Sleeping Kitsune." Usagi taunted.

But just as well as Ken started to slide along the wall till he laid down on the floor.

"**Z...Z...Z...**Notsh...a...Kishune...**Z...Z...Z" **Ken mumbled, as the sandman claimed it's latest victim.

Usagi sighed as she saw Ken lie on the floor sleeping, about then a thin, seven tailed fox walked right where both teens were, took a look a the situation...

"**...*GRIN*...**"

...And with a mischievious glint on his face, he pulled out a bull-horn from thin-air [or the same place Usagi kept that novelty carrot] and took a deep breath, Usagi instantly noting his intent, covered her ears quickly before-

**"WAKE UP, KENICHI!" **The fox yelled over the bull horn, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" making Ken instantly jump into a fighting stance by instinct, eyes darting from side to side, until his eyes noticed the culprit and glared at the prankster. "I didn't need the wake up call, moron!" Ken complained

The trickster fox walked by with a grin plastered on his face. "You're welcome" **Nobu**, the fox familiar to Ken, merely quipped as he went on his way. Ken glared at the fox as he left, while Usagi uncovered her ears.

"Was it always like this back in Kyoto?" Usagi asked

"Not really...Nobu used to use one of those concert amps back home to wake me up." Ken deadpanned.

As Ken went inside the building, grumbling, Usagi was left behind, blinking.

"...the scary part is I'm starting to understand you, Kitsune..." she sighed as she followed him.

"Har de har har..." Ken replied, laughing sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Class 1 - 4 "Classroom of Failures"<br>**

"...Now can anyone tell me what are the 'Separations of power' made up of?" Megane asked as he paced through the rows of students sitting in his class, the more diligent students reading their books and taking notes as Megane was fond of making pop quizzes and surprise tests [all counting for the final grade] and he was prone to giving detention to those with the lowest scores. The rest of the class wasn't really concerned, as it would only be a matter of time before the old routine took place...

"What about you, Aoki? This should be a simple enough question for you...Huh?" Megane was about to taunt Ken's on his ignorance, however...

...it was only to find him face-down on his desk, snoring loudly, and ignoring Megane completely.

**"**Z...Z...Z...Munya munya...Z...Z...Z" Ken kept sleeping, secretly hoping he could sleep off Emi's arrival

Megane gritted his teeth, his glasses shinning with an eerie glow as his patience was running out. He was about ready to strike at the boy upside the head with a mallet,

****WHAM**  
><strong>Shame he never got said chance, as if by instinct Ken reacted and doing a handstand on his desk he delivered a devastating back-kick to Megane's face, sending the hated teacher sailing all the way to the front of the class...

*****CRASH!*****

...And embedding him on the blackboard, knocking him out in one-single hit. The rest of the students took this as cue to start goofing off, they knew if they waited long enough, Ken would snap and either insta-K. O. the teacher or play a prank on him to get rid of the annoying professor.

"As expected of Kitsune!" **Natsu**, another yankee, one usually upbeat, cheered

"Even asleep the bastard never let's his guard drop, huh?" **Souta**, a large gorilla-esque student also in the same gang as Natsu, commented

Ken started blinking for a few moments and sat cross-legged on top of his desk, suddenly confused.

"*YAAAAWN*...Whut happen'?" The pony-tailed youth asked, not entirely awake and rubbing off the sleep off of his eye.

"Megane. Boot to the head." **Minoru**, the class rep and the brains in the same gang Souta and Natsu were part of, answered as he started playing a portable video game.

"Oh...business as usual then?" Ken commented off-handedly

Usagi walked over to the sleep-deprived boy, a concerned look on her face. "So, how will you deal with Emi in the end?" she offhandedly asked.

Ken merely stared at her for a while until..."I've been thinking of faking a coma, think that'll work?"

"**OF COURSE IT WON'T! ! !"** Usagi yelled, shocked. "You have to be honest and tell her you're not interested!"

"Right right!" Ken eagerly agreed. "I'll be honest and **text** her I'm not interested..."

"**THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID! ! !"** Usagi yelled once more, [bowling the boy and a few classmates over from the shockwave]. "Ken seriously, breaking up via text message is horrible!"

"Kenichi-kun, listen to me, you have to confront her directly and break things up. You understand?" Usagi explained seriously

Ken nodded seriously. "I understand, **you'll** confront her directly and break things up for-"

**"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ! ? !"** Usagi this time slammed her carrot, bludgeoning the fool boy's head.

"...Ow..." Ken whimpered, crumpled in a heap.

Usagi grabbed the boy from the neck of his shirt and pulled him up. "Kenichi-kun, we need to figure out a way to get rid of that Oni-girl!"

**"HOLD UP JUST ONE MOMENT!"** Came a boisterous yell from the middle of the classroom, this one belonging to a threatening looking yankee, the leader of the local gang who was known as **Bantarou**, self-proclaimed as Ken's rival. The teen in question approached the pony-tailed one and dropped a companionable hand around his shoulder, and with a completely hypocritical smile, he started talking.

"Kitsu-err...I mean **Kenichi-sama**, we have waited patiently this week to meet again that vision of loveliness, you shouldn't rashly go and chase her off, it wouldn't be...polite, don't you agree." Bantarou negotiated

Earning a irritated glance from Ken on the whole 'buddy-buddy' behavior Bantarou was showing. "Tch! You morons just got bewitched by Emi, your intentions are transparent." Ken deadpanned

Usagi fiercely nodded. "Yeah, besides since when has Kenichi-kun cared about being polite?" she counter-argued

"B-Bunny..." Ken was about to complain about his 'defense'.

"Butt out, Miyake! This has nothing to do with you!" Bantarou yelled, and turned to continue convincing Ken. "Listen pal, you shoul-WAUGH!" Just in time to be slammed down by Usagi's desk throw.

"Kenichi is going to break things off with that Oni girl, and that's that! Right Kenichi-kun?" Usagi warned, and turned to Ken for confirmation.

Ken blinked somewhat surprised but he fiercely agreed. "Yeah, I'm gonna end things today!" Usagi brightly smiled at that.

"**WAIT UP!..."** Another voice interrupted, it was Minoru as he approached the group, while Souta and Natsu unburied their leader from the rubble. "I really think you should cooperate with us in letting Miss Moroboshi stay here." The vertically challenged teen declared.

To which Ken spitefully laughed. "KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, right! Do I look suicidal to you? Why would I even consider doing something so utterly stupid as letting that **aerial annoyance **stay! ?" Ken rhetorically asked, earning an approving nod from Usagi. Ken turned to leave the room, however...

"I HAVE AN OFFER TO MAKE!" Minoru yelled and pulled an object from his bookbag.

"W-w-w-wait Minoru, isn't that your prized-!" Natsu stuttered in shock.

"Yes...yes it is..." Minoru said solemnly.

"N-No way! Minoru, that's way too big a sacrifice!" Souta was about to try and stop his friend but Minoru shook his head forcefully.

"I don't care! If this is to bring Miss Emi back, to make our goddess stay, I'm even willing to make a deal with that Fox Devil to make it happen!" Minoru solemly declared, all the while **bloody tears streamed from his eyes**, whatever he was willing to give up, it was massively important for the short teen.

This piqued Ken's interest as he turned to see, just what the class rep was bargaining for Emi's continued stay. Ken walked over and took the object he was offering for further inspection.

Usagi huffed indignant as she followed Ken. "Ken is going to kick that bimbo off the planet and that is final. There is nothing you guys can do to change his mind, right Kenichi?" Usagi asked

Ken looked at Minoru's offering curiously. "Hm...a DVD?" Ken examined the seemingly blank DVD case, but the moment he opened the case and peered inside...

"W...WHAT IS THIS! ?" Ken gasped, his eyes bulging once he saw just **what** the DVD itself was.

"Ke-Kenichi...?" Usagi asked uncertain when she saw Ken's reaction to the DVD in his hand.

Ken's hands trembled as he held the digital video disc. "T-T-This is..." Ken's voice wavered, his eyes unbelieving.

Minoru nodded, his bloody tears still streaming.

Ken's mouth curled into a foolish grin. "This is...**'Ayakashi Kaoru's: TAKES IT ALL OFF! LIMITED EDITION DVD**! ? !" Ken blurted a small giggle as he finished. "You can't find this DVD anywhere anymore! B-but how-! ?"

Minoru, still crying, answered. "Won it on a net auction, I was saving for a new game console but..." Minoru was about to collapse, his friends held him up, the damage of losing his 'precious' was too much for him.

Usagi, after hearing the video's title, peered over Ken's shoulder, and saw what all the fuzz was about: on the disc's cover, Usagi saw a **scantily clad, attractive woman, wearing just some bikini bottoms, her breasts covered by a black bar, **the title on one side and a small box with the warning label '**R-18'**, signifying that this clearly was NOT a child friendly video.

Ken's eyes shone with a white flare. "Your offering pleases us, Minoru. Emi can stay...KAHAHAHAHAHA" Ken said, his voice booming with an otherworldly echo as he cackled.

"T-Thank-you, Kenichi-sama!" Minoru expressed his gratitude, while Ken caressed the video.

Usagi's reaction was instantaneous.

Ken was yanked back, **HARD**, by his pony-tail. "URK!" And was consequently slammed while Usagi yelled out. "**MEN BE DAMNED! ! !"** As Ken was recovering, the DVD still safe in his hands, he was confronted by Usagi, furious as only she could be.

"Y-You...are gonna let that alien bimbo stay...**all for a PORNO! ?" **Usagi berated, unbelieving.

Ken sheepishly smiled. "W-well...she's coming all the way from across the galaxy, it'd be rude to kick her out the moment she got here, right?." Ken reasoned, Bantarou and his gang nodding in agreement

Usagi snapped

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - School Grounds<strong>

From outside the school, an enormous ghost-cat, known locally as **Kotatsuneko**, was making his way to Tomobiki High, carrying a tea set. He was heading to have tea with the current school principal.

**Kotatsuneko**, a ghost cat who in life craved warmth but was denied this becuase he was a stray, he became a gigantic creature, normally peaceful, but if threatened or attacked, he would fight back with a devastating sumo slap. His name was given because he was well known for being a kotatsu otaku, rarely seen without the heated-table. Kotatsuneko was currently Ken's sparring partner.

As the ghost cat made his way into the school...

"**YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE! ! !"**

Kotatsuneko braced himself from the sudden roar that smashed all the windows from class 1-4, the shockwave passing as the giant cat stood his ground. Once it was over, he perked an ear and from the direction of class 1-4 he could hear sounds of multiple and assorted violence.

The ghost cat sighed, business as usual in the school, he was gonna head to the principal's office but stopped when his ears detected another noise. Low at first, but with rising intensity, it seemed an airplane was flying overhead of the school, as Kotatsuneko raised his head and peered at the aircraft carefully, indeed, there was huge aircraft hovering directly over the school, it was then he noticed a couple of things:

First, was that the aircraft seemed to be **a sort of fusion between a jet and hovercraft**, extremely sophisticated and seemingly a military grade vehicle, in other words: expensive, and second...

...on it's wings it beared a very familiar** octopus insignia, **followed by a logo on the side of the craft that read:

**MENDOU CORP.**

The cat merely blinked, not really caring much about that, he made his way into the school... all the while the craft was still hovering miles overhead, casting a shadow over the school

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Class 1 - 4 "Classroom of Failures"<strong>

It was around then [as the fighting was still brewing inside the school] that one of the classmates noticed the change in lighting.

"What the-?" The student asked as he peered outside.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, the outburst calling everyone to look outside.

"Huh, what happened?" Ken asked, making a near instant recovery. Usagi was trying to bludgeon Ken with a desk but he effortlessly blocked the attack, making Usagi mutter. 'Thsi isn't over yet'

"O-outside...look!" The student answered.

Ken walked over to the windows and looked outside and up, seeing the aircraft

"T...The hell is that! ?" Ken asked as he pointed to the enormous aircraft blocking the sun.

Minoru took a careful look and recognized it. "It's a **VTOL**, a **V**ertical **T**ake **O**ff and **L**anding aircraft. Military grade if I had to guess..."

"Nevermind that! What's it doin' here! ?" Ken asked, it was then that Natsu pulled out a pair of ill-gotten binoculars and examined the craft closely. "An octopus insignia...and the words...Mendou corp...Wait a minute!"

Natsu removed his binoculars as something had clicked in his brain. "Guys wasn't that Mendou guy who-?" He was about to ask, but was quickly tackled by Bantarou and consequently bound and gagged keeping him from spilling critical info, fortunately for them, Ken ignored this outburst.

"Damn...something annoying has probably shown up...*kon*" Ken complained, wondering what this meant for him and the school. The boy scratched his head in utter annoyance. He saw the rest of the school moving outside to get a better view of the situation that had now befallen their school [or probably wondering how Ken was to blame for this new event].

"Just my luck..." Ken complained already reading how the public would probably react, the Kyoto native noticing how the rest of the school already went outside to check what was going on decided to do the same himself. "I'm gonna go see what this is about, anybody wanna come?" Ken asked as he walked towards the door, and was quickly followed by the rest of the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - School Grounds<strong>

As class 1-4 joined the rest of Tomobiki High outside, everyone was still wondering what the huge aircraft would do, but quickly enough someone jumped off the plane and was careening to the ground at top speed. All the students started a panicked scramble as they saw the figure plummet to the ground in front of them, but everything quickly changed as soon as said figure opened a parachute, and descended slowly to the ground. Everyone hushedly chattered and whispered about the mysterious, sky-diving stranger as he descended. Once he landed, all the students now saw a fancy-looking, princely young man, a mere 16 years of age, wearing a designer class uniform and bearing black hair cut to a shoulder length, the girls gossiped wondering who this fellow could be, clearly attracted to the royal essence the teen exuded. In a swift and elegant motion he removed the parachute and made his way towards the school, the airplane speeding off into the horizon. The young man made his way to greet the principal.

"Good day, sir. My name is **Shin Mendou**, I believe my father has already informed you that I intend to attend this fine institution." The young man promptly explained, handing the principal his inscription papers.

Shin Mendou, the current scion to the Mendou family fortune, a young man who carried himself with a serious yet elegant demeanor, a no-nonsense sort of teen who believed in science and rationality and would care for nothing of the supernatural or the esoteric, a man who if he could explain it, he would not fear it. Money and power along with his **katana**** blade** were his weapons of choice, and with one of the most expensive training regimes money can buy, he knew himself to be a master in martial arts: one worthy of the title of the **'Strongest Fighter in the World'**...

Ken of course couldn't care less, but he did notice the amount of interest the girls were taking in the elegant youth...

"Who is that?" One girl asked

"I dunno, but he looks like a prince!" Another girl replied

"Hey, he said his name is Shin Mendou! ! !" Yet another girl squealed.

"OMG, the famous billionaire! ?"And another girl said unbelieving

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend~?" The first girl asked

Ken grumbled annoyed, he already decided he hated this rich boy, but he knew picking a fight from the get go wouldn't earn him any points with the girls, if he played into the bully role, the rich creep would get the upper hand in the eyes of the female gender._ Better to sabotage him in a more subtle way_. Ken thought, it was about this moment he noticed Usagi beside him, gazing at the newcomer hotly, and sighing wistfully, being very intune to the workings of the human body from a fighter's perspective he was able to piece what was going through Usagi's mind.

*snap snap* Ken snapped his fingers in front of Usagi, snapping her out of her daze. The girl in question shook her head and sheepishly turned towards the young man she was currently dating.

"Eh heh heh heh." She laughed nervously, while Ken leveled a half lidded glare at the blonde girl.

"What was that whole spiel of me bein' unfaithful and reapin' what I sowed yesterday? Should I give you a refresher course?" Ken deadpanned.

"...No need to be such a smartass..." Usagi complained, pouting after being called out by Ken of all people, it was then that something clicked in her mind."B-besides I gotta warn you about this guy!" Usagi started but Ken cut her off.

"Yeah, 'playboy' here definitely smells like trouble...*sniff sniff* that and overpriced cologne." Ken mentioned.

"Not that! _He's after the title of the 'Strongest'! ! !_" Usagi whisperingly warned, earning a concerned and unnerved look from Ken.

"! ! ! Wha-! ? H-how do you-! ?" Ken paled the moment Usagi mentioned his world class title, he knew just how much trouble pulling that stunt got him, and all things considered, he didn't need the extra trouble today. Ken was about to ask Usagi however...

"Remember when you went MIA? When my mom asked this guy's dad for any clues, Mendou mentioned your name...and how every fighter in the planet wants your head in a platter, including him!" Usagi explained

Ken groaned and facepalmed. "And because of **Emi**, the entire world now knows where to find me! Just my luck... doesn't matter if he picks a fight, I'll make short work of him"

"Yeah but Ken, you have to know-" Before Usagi could warn Ken about this foe's skills, Ken was tapped on the shoulder, calling his attention. Turning around, he found Shin Mendou giving him a critical glare.

"Hmm...I presume you're the "Legendary Invincible Demon Fox" of this fair school, am I wrong?" Shin asked, already sizing up the Kansai yankee.

"What if I am?" Ken shot back, glaring at the princely youth.

Shin merely gave a small amused "Hah." and unsheathed his katana, pointing the tip of the blade menacingly against the delinquent. "For a mere uncouth rogue, you have quite the reputation, I wish to test if the 'legend' is true. Tomobiki's Kitsune, I've heard of how you keep a stranglehold on this school, I will change that right now! I, Shin Mendou, scion of the Mendou clan, challenge you to a duel."

Ken raised an eyebrow, as he considered this. _Hmm...looks like this dude hasn't recognized me, otherwise he'd be challengin' 'Kenichi Aoki' not 'Tomobiki's Kitsune'..._ the boy thought. _That reminds me..._

"NOT A KITSUNE!" Ken yelled, as per routine.

"Nevermind that!" Shin shot back, irritated. "Do you accept?" he asked.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Another voice intruded, this one belonging to none other than Megane. The teacher had recovered his senses and arrived to the school entrance just as Shin was about to challenge Ken. "I will not allow it, I will absolutely not allow you two miscreants to lay waste on our school if you think for one second that..." Megane continued to drone on. Ken glared and was about to deal with the near sighted man, when Shin deftly pulled out a fancy smart phone, and pressing a couple of icons on it's touchscreen, he instantly summoned the **Kuro-megane**, the servants and bodyguards to the Mendou estate. Everyone merely stared as the men in black bound and gagged the annoying teacher and dragged him away, Megane kicking and [if he wasn't gagged and thus muffled] screaming all the way.

The principal, along with Onsen-Mark, the vice principal blinked a couple of times.

"Any objections from the audience?" Shin asked, an edge to his voice as sharp as the sword in his hand

Both the principal and Onsen-Mark looked at each other and nodded in accordance, in a single voice they answered: "We'll allow it!"

Shin nodded and he asked the delinquent in front of him. "I shall ask again: Do you accept the duel?"

Ken smiled confidently. "Sure, if you wanna visit the nurse's office on the first day so badly, who am I to deny that?" the boy boasted. Usagi groaned, she saw that old 'devil may care' glint in Ken's eye again. This of course played to Ken's plan. _This moron is playing right into my hand! Even if I get accused of bullying, I can always claim easily that he started it!_

"Hmm, we'll see about that. Shall we use the dueling method **passed down for generation after generation of the Mendou clan?**" The rich boy pointedly asked.

Ken grinned broadly, Usagi knew that Ken would accept into the challenge, but then something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. For a brief moment, the **magatama** that hung around Ken's neck was **shinning**, it was so brief Usagi thought it could easily have been the sun's reflection bouncing of the talisman. As the magatama shined once, Ken's expression quickly changed, and thus he crossed his arms, forming an 'X' and said: "No dice."

"W-why ever not? Are you afraid of losing against me in the method passed down by my family?" Mendou asked, trying to goad the yankee into taking the bait.

But Ken shook his head. "That's just it, if this dueling method has been passed down for generations, **then that means your family have always won with it**. I smell foul play." Ken accused, showing a rather uncharacteristic amount of foresight.

"P-preposterous, the Mendou clan would never resort to petty tricks like cheating." Shin defended.

"Then how does it work?" Ken asked, not letting up on the amount of distrust he showed for the

"Simple: Two cannons, two apples, whoever knocks the apple of the other's head, wins. There should be nothing weird in that" Shin explained.

Instantly all the students and teachers [save for the Gang of Four and Onsen-Mark] face-planted, Ken recovered first. "**IT'S COMPLETELY MESSED UP!** Like hell will I agree to something as stupid as that! ! !" The pony-tailed one berated.

"Then what do you suggest?" Shin asked, starting to lose his patience.

Ken gave a mischievous smile. "A street brawl, **vale tudo**, in other words anything goes, no rules, no limits, no whining."

Shin gave an amused laugh. "Hahahah...a simple fight, very well. Let us fight, then. Right here, right now. _En guarde_!" Shin rushed at Ken, with an amazing speed. Just as Shin was in range he slashed with his sword...

***SLASH* *CLANG***

"...'Clang'?..." Shin asked confused, he then saw he only managed to hit an old, worn **wok**, the same Ken had stolen from Cherry and used in his fight against Jariten. Shin's jaw dropped, wondering where exactly was the ponytailed rogue hiding this unorthodox weapon, he didn't get much of a chance to think about as it as Ken took advantage of his minute distraction and sucker-punched the high-classed jerk,"GU~!" lifting him off the ground and sending him a fair distance away, the crowd instantly started booing Ken.

Shin's sword left his hands and landed in front of Ken. While Shin shook off the attack, ready for retaliation, Ken didn't waste time, he took the sword in hand, and applying pressure with his foot on a side of the blade and pulling it in the opposite direction, **he broke the sword in half**. This silenced the booing crowd, as Ken broke the blade easily.

Shin's mouth gaped as he saw his prized sword break in two, his face quickly distorted from mute shock to raging fury.

Ken threw the hilt part of the blade behind him, almost landing where Megane was being restrained. As Shin was about to verbally berate the Kenichi, the boy shushed him, waving a finger in a 'no no no' kind of manner to the wealthy boy. "Now now, remember what we agreed, dude: no whining." Ken mocked, with a trickster grin.

Shin's expression darkened, taking his fingers to his lips he whistled to one of his servants, this one throwing another sword to his master. As Shin caught the sword, he caught Ken's surprised reaction, thus he gave an amused laugh.

"Remember our agreement,** Yankee**: no rules nor limits!" Shin dashed towards Ken once more, but instead of going straight forward, he started to circle around Ken at an incredible speed. Soon Shin's speed caused a multiple clone illusion, Ken looked to be surrounded by various opponents instead of the one, it looked like he had no escape.

Ken looked to be in trouble, he spun the wok in his hand and wielded it like a makeshift shield, blocking and defending against the instant slashes and stabs made by the Mendou scion.

_Dammit! Cornered again! ? And this time by an amateur, no less! Gotta figure a way out_. Ken bitterly thought as he parried another strike from Shin using the trusty wok. Ken started to focus, making several foxfires appear.

Usagi as well as the rest of crowd gasped. The rest of the school, completely unfamiliar with Ken's abilities, were shocked to say the least.

All the while still circling around Ken, a[or various, depends on who you ask] wide eyed Shin asked. "W-what is the meaning of this! ?"

In a single instant, a couple of the ethereal fires enveloped Ken's fists as he threw the wok in the air and let loose a barrage of punches in all directions.

"_**Ryuusei **__**Sutomu!**__[Meteor Storm]" _It seemed like an excellent strategy, however Shin backed away the moment Ken attacked, keeping just enough distance from the pony-tailed boy, making all the strikes miss.

"Hah, I do not know what that odd effect was about, but I will not fall to mere stage tricks! HAVE AT THEE!" Shin taunted

Ken stopped the attack and caught the wok as it was falling, however he knew he had wasted a good chance there. "...Damn..." He muttered under his breath, as the Shin doppelgangers closed in on him once more. Shin continued to dash instantly, his speed beyond anything seen to the human eye, only illusions circling around Ken.

_C'mon THINK! There has to be a way to counter this, I can't just stick with defense all day! If I keep going at this rich boy's pace..._

Ken was blocking attack after attack with the wok. "You can't defend all day, yankee!" Shin taunted as he dashed once more to attack, before once again disappearing in the ring of Shin clones, however this time Ken wasn't able to defend fully against the attack, a small gash appearing on Ken's cheek.

"GAH!" Ken gritted his teeth, was Shin getting faster?

Usagi saw this and called to Ken. "KENICHI!"

A serious voice beside her distracted her from the fight. "This isn't good, at Kenichi-dono's current level defeating this opponent may be beyond him." Usagi turned her sight towards the new voice...then gazed down as she found a five-tailed fox, a red bandana around his head, it was Yasu, one of the familiars to Ken's family

"Huh? What do you mean?" Usagi asked nervous

Yasu kept studying the battle in front of him. "Kenichi relies on technique over power or speed, usually overpowering a fighter like the young Mendou here would be easy, but Ken **still hasn't fully undone the damage done these past few months**, his body still hasn't recovered to his previous strength."

"You mean Kenichi will lose! ?" Usagi couldn't help but scream. "But wasn't Kenichi training again? ?"

Yasu sagely nodded. "Kotatsuneko has aided in Kenichi's training, however Ken still has a long way before he recovers his former strength. Right now, Ken is still at about **35%** **his former strength.**"

"N-no way" Usagi said, unbelieving.

Yasu only nodded grimly, but then took a paw to his chin in a pensive pose. "However..."

"However?" Usagi asked, hopeful.

""I sense that Kenichi-dono has made some sort of growth...like a blind man, he's adapting to this handicap by relying on other skills, slowly but surely..." Yasu commented.

"Handicap? What does that mean for Ken" Usagi asked.

"...Perhaps...if he keeps going in this direction...once he recovers his former skills..." Yasu considered carefully

"Kenichi may become even stronger..." Yasu finally announced

"Really! ?" Usagi was rather surprised to hear this

"...probably...if he manages to survive this fight..." Yasu finally dictated, earning a very worried look from Usagi

Ken was still on the defensive, trying his best to block all of Shin's attacks, a couple new gashes appeared along his arm.

"URK!" Ken subconsciously took a hand to the injured limb, dropping his defense for a moment, chance Shin took to attack once more.

"You're open!" Shin this time managed a seemingly deep slash across Ken's back.

"ARGH!" Ken bit off, grinding his teeth, ignoring the pain, he was lucky none of the slashes managed to hit deep enough to cause any lasting damage.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Shin mockingly laughed. "Is this all it takes to be called 'Invincible'? Utterly disappointing, Yankee!"

"Shut up! You're annoying, ***kon***!" Ken barked back. _Grrr...this damn bastard is way too fast for me! I need to trip him up...Wait, maybe..._ An idea, a crazy idea, and very unlikely to work crept up Ken's mind, his mind briefly remembered the rescue mission that almost claimed his life...and some of the new tricks he learned off-planet...though he was about to attempt something completely new.

Ken's fox-like grin appeared once more in his face, the foxfire blazed and seemed to surround the boy.

Yasu blinked in slight confusion. "What is he going to...?"

Ken whipped his head making his ponytail fly up, with a glint in his eye, he whipped the ponytail downwards...

**"__**Kitsune-ken Ayatsuri**_: Hagane no Kami!_**_ [Steel Hair]"_ Ken yelled proudly as he whipped his pony-tail in the ground, the ponytail becoming like a straight spear, burying right beside one of the Shin clones.

"Huh! ?" Shin yelped, as he inadvertently tripped and fell. As Shin was about to stand up he saw his leg tied to his opponent's hair. "A pitiful ploy but it will not..." Shin raised his sword high above his head, and as he descended it to cut the hair...

*****CLANG! ! !***  
><strong>The blade clashed with the ponytail, making a metallic sound, and bounced off, not even cutting a single hair.

"A...AGAIN WITH THE CLANG! ?" Shin yelped in disbelief. "W-what sort of trickery is this! ? A hair extension! ? What is this hair made of! ? !" Shin yelled, as he kept attacking seemingly fragile binding uselessly.

"Moron..." Ken mocked. "It's regular old hair, I'm just using my **ki** to harden it to the level of steel." he explained. Internally, he thought... _Holy CRAP! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WORKED! ! !_

"Don't be foolish! ! I'm a man of science! There is no such thing as **ki!"** Shin defied the super-natural notion, as he kept attacking the inky black hair with his sword, only managing to bounce it as it failed to cut through.

Ken leveled a flat glare at what Shin said, annoyed. Meanwhile Yasu's jaw had just hit the floor after he saw Ken perform his technique.

"Wha-! ? Buh-! ? How-? ! Jus-! ?...**HOW! ?"** Yasu devolved into gibberish as he saw Ken's newest technique. Usagi was quite impressed herself. "Uwah! I didn't know Ken could do that!" she said

"That's the thing!" Yasu, once again using words instead of gibberish, explained. "Kenichi **shouldn't** know that technique yet! His mother hasn't taught him that kind of advanced ki manipulation yet, and yet somehow..."

"R-really? is it that complicated? What exactly is it?" Usagi asked, Yasu nodded with a serious glint in his eye.

"_**Kitsune-ken Ayatsuri** [Fox Fist Manipulation]_" Yasu said. "From since ancient times it has allowed our kind to manipulate objects, like transforming twigs and leaves[not to mention body parts] into blades and other weapons or objects, it is an illusion mostly but using ki on a twig and making it as hard as steel has saved the tails of many of my brethren before, however this same sort of manipulation can lend itself to a more dangerous and dreadful ability..."

"W...what kind of ability?" Usagi asked, worried.

Meanwhile Ken had overheard the conversation...which gave him another nasty idea. Shin had just had it with these nonsensical tactics and stood up. "Enough of this nonsense! I will defeat you once and for all, Yankee!"

Shin sheathed his sword once more, ready to strike at Ken with an Iai strike.

"PERISH, YANKEE!" Shin was about to strike but...

"!" Shin's hand wouldn't budge. It actually released the sword slowly against the owner's will. "I can't control my-**DOOF!"** Suddenly, Shin's hand punched him in the face.

Yasu knew what had happened."**Kitsunetsuki **[Possession][1], Ken is using his own ki and his hair as a conduit to force his opponents actions, not unlike the strings' on a puppet, as long as Kenichi-dono maintains contact, that fellow is at his mercy."

Usagi paled a bit. "Kenichi knows **that** kind of scary trick! ?" She shuddered, imagining the kind of things he could do with that ability, controlling a person's body by mere contact was a scary technique.

Yasu shook his head. "Well...**Tamamo****-sama** wanted to avoid teaching him this ability until he was ready, but it seems, Ken has figured it out, somehow...anyway I wouldn't worry too much about Kenichi misusing that ability, look." he said pointing at the ongoing, one-sided fight, as Usagi looked over, she saw...

Shin repeatedly punching himself, right in the face as Ken laughed at him

"KAHAHAHAHAHA Stop hitting yourself~, stop hitting yourself~ HAHAHAHAHA!" Ken taunted, arms crossed. "Oh man, I shoulda learned this move AGES ago! KAhahahaha!"

"Stop***OW* **this***OW* **nonsense***OW*** this***OW*** instant***OW***, I'm***OW*** warning***OW*** you***OW***! ! !" Shin threatened, but Ken paid no heed as he kept punishing the rich boy for all those cheap slashes.

In no time, Shin's face showed the result's, utterly deformed beyond recognition, puffy and swelling, both eyes blackened, and a couple of teeth missing, the really sad part? Shin [sort of] inflicted this on himself.

Ken stared unbelieving for a moment. "...*snrk*!..." Before bursting in laughter. "KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh hahaha oh man, hahaha OW! hahahahahaha my sides hurt! hahahahaha!" The delinquent laughed.

The audience, even the girls who had moments ago been fawning over the guy, couldn't help but laugh as well. Usagi tried her best to contain her laughter. "*Snrt!* K-Kenichi! *snkr!* B-be serious! *pfft!* she attempted to chide, Yasu merely shook his head in disappointment.

[Though it was hard to tell] Shin's expression turned to fury. "Hou duaer u du dis tuu mfe! ? [How dare you do this to me! ?]"

Ken, how was rolling on the ground laughing, barely aware. "Hahahahaha-oh man-hahahaha- you gotta admit -hahahaha-this is a good look for ya-hahahaha!"

Shin had just about had it with this delinquent, screw fighting fair! After all...

...he had money.

Shin was lucky that Ken's laughter had freed his leg, he quickly jumped back away from his opponent, and fished out his phone from his pocket. "Chull fey phor dis! [You'll pay for this!]" Shin then pressed an icon on the touchscreen, one that said: **Call Private Army.**

As Ken recovered, he heard a distinct rumble from the distance, he narrowed his eyes as he saw what was coming.

"Are...Are those TANKS! ?" Ken asked, not believing his eyes.

Indeed, various tanks, all bearing the Mendou symbol, had wheeled in through the school entrance, surrounding Ken without anyway out.

"Oh no...what is Kenichi going to do! ?" Usagi asked. Yasu on the meantime examined the situation silently

"Hmm?" Yasu said as he looked up to the sky.

Shin quickly climbed on one of the tanks, and pointing his sword towards Ken he said "Dis iph dee en'! [This is the end!]" . As Shin said this, all tanks leveled their cannons at the pony-tailed boy, aiming with ill-intent.

Ken could only glare, as he gave a couple of cautionary steps back trying to put some distance between him and the tanks. _Seriously! ? TANKS! ? Oi oi oi, what have I gotten myself into? This is still Japan, right! ? Whatever happened to the gun control laws! ? Tanks don't apply or something! ?_ Ken though as he kept a poker face to the apparently hopeless situation.

_I'm gonna need divine intervention to get outta this one! _Ken finally resolved.

"Reffy...eim...[Ready...aim...]" Just as the Mendou scion was about to give the order to fire...

"INCOMING!" Yasu warned, as he saw something up in the sky shine, and instantly an obscure blur dived from above and smashed right into the front-most tank, the impact crushing the armored vehicle while the shock-wave effectively flipped over the rest of the tanks flanking it lifting an enormous smoke cloud in it's wake. Shin was sent sailing, landing in a nearby trash can. Ken blinked a couple of times, not really understanding what just happened now, he approached the dust-clouds cautiously.

**"Ao...ki...you bastard..."** A voice boomed from the clouds, for an instant Ken saw something **red** shine through.

The smoke clouds dispersed revealing a young man, the same age as Ken. Brown, ruffled hair, eyes with a red glare, wearing a t-shirt, a jacket with the characters for **Sparrow** embroidered on it's back and jeans. A menacing red glare in his eyes, the same color as the **magatama **that hung around his right wrist. This newcomer had efectively flattened a tank, the Kuro-megane who was piloting the tank crawled and scrambled running away, saying _"I'm not getting paid enough for this!"_ as he ran away.

The ruffle haired youth pointed at Ken. "Finally, I found you Aoki, it's high time you receive some **divine retribution**...by MY HAND!" the boy said.

Ken scratched the side of his head, as he tried to recognize the youth in front of him, it was then Ken noticed the amulet on his wrist. "A red...**magatama**! ?"

**"Shou, dude...is that you! ?"**

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Possesion: <strong>Another bit of legends say the kitsune were able to possess a human host and control his or her actions, as well as I don't think it's a coincidence that that is how it's spelled.

Read & Review, please


	4. A Fateful Encounter

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 4 - "A fateful encounter!"  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - School Grounds<strong>

"Shou, dude...is that you! ?" Ken asked, another surprise in a long string of surprises for the day.

The rest of Tomobiki High's student started to whisper and gossip on the newcomer.

"Who's this guy?" One of them asked

"Oh great, he's probably another yankee!" Another such complained

Usagi could only look in worry as another person was about to fight Ken once more "W-who's that person?". Yasu helpfully provided the answer. "Do you recall the day we asked Shuutaro Mendou for help in finding Kenichi-dono? His son briefly mentioned this young man before us"

"Wait...you don't mean..." Usagi started concerned

"Indeed..." Yasu grimly nodded

In front of Ken was a face he had not seen in a few years, a face of his past, one he hoped beyond hope wouldn't catch up with him. In their younger days they had competed over everything, sports, fights, games...practically everything. In front of Ken was...not a childhood friend, but rather a fierce rival. From their time in elementary school, up to the present, if anyone had the right to be called Kenichi Aoki's rival, it was none other than this ruffle haired teen: "His name is **Shou Inoue**." Yasu answered

It was this same youth who stood before him, challenging Ken to a battle.

"Of course it's me, you idiot! Who else were you expecting! ?" Shou pointedly asked.

To which Ken, meekly scratched the back of his head. "I kind of have a pretty busy schedule today, dude..." He cryptically answered, leaving a confused expression on his rival's face. "But anyway, dude!" Ken started friendly enough. "The hell you doin' all the way here in Tokyo? Haven't heard of you in ages." Ken easily chatted, as if he was talking to an old friend

But Shou was not the least bit amicable. "Quit actin' like a fool!" Shou shot back. "You know full well why I'm here!"

"...I do?" Ken asked, tilting his head to the side, confused.

Shou glared once more and roared with renewed fury. "BAH! Enough talk."

**"FIGHT!"**

On the sidelines, Usagi and Yasu watched on as the fight started, along with the rest of Tomobiki High, the audience fiercely clamoring "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!", however the five-tailed fox and the blonde girl were much more worried for Ken.

"This is not good..." Yasu condemned

Usagi nodded. "This guy fought against Kenichi up to the finals of a global tournament, right? But he lost..."

Yasu shook his head. "That was 2 years ago, and I'm certain Inoue-dono unlike Kenichi-dono, did not waste his time."

Usagi paled "That means Kenichi-kun can't win! ?"

Yasu turned to Usagi, with a solemn expression. "Probably not..."

Shou charged at Ken with a haymaker, making Kenichi duck, avoiding the powerful strike, but Shou followed against his rival with a combination of left and right jabs, chasing after him. Ken deftly dodged each strike as he retreated, waiting for a chance to use his newly acquired trick. His chance would arrive as Shou performed a roundhouse kick, which Ken managed to block.

"Got you now!" Ken said triumphant, as he grabbed on to Shou's leg and his ki manifested once more.

"Wha-! ?" Shou managed to blurt out, just as his body was engulfed in white fire.

Ken's smirk grew. "Now face the true terror of:**_ Kitsunetsuki: Hakka-[1]!_**" Ken said as his ki tried to force Shou's body into doing his will however...

"...That won't work with Shou-dono..." Yasu warned

"Huh?" Usagi asked as she turned to the five-tailed fox, but just then she heard a deafening crash.

Usagi turned back to see just in time as **Shou landed a devastating punch to Ken's face.** Instantly Ken was propelled back from the sheer force of the attack, falling and bouncing on the ground just as he crashed into the school building's entrance, creating an enormous dust cloud upon impact. Turning back to Shou everyone saw that the ruffle-haired fighter was engulfed in **black flames** himself. The obsidian ki emanating not unlike Ken's own power, gave Shou a menacing and dangerous aura, but shortly after, it dispersed.

"...Pathetic..." Shou said with a reproachful glare.

"What happened?" Usagi asked. "Why couldn't Kenichi control him?"

"Because the Kitsunetsuki relies on fusing one's ki with that of the host." Yasu explained "If the host's ki is too powerful, or possesses a stronger will, Ken-dono cannot control him."

"As a matter of fact there are a lot of conditions on trying this kind of move on a living creature, just as well as I should mention it would only fully work on a body similar to his own, if he tried to possess for example, anyone of a different body type [females included], he'd have very limited control and the host could easily break through the spell. Thus why I said you shouldn't worry too much about Kenichi-dono misusing such an ability." Yasu finished. "At his current level, he literally can't."

Usagi nodded in understanding when something she recalled Ken say suddenly came to mind...

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Ki<strong> is basically life force, not just a fighter's but any living creature as a matter of fact, it can be manifested and directly used, but it's much more versatile than just plain life force. To give an example: it can be divided into **emotional ki **or** elemental ki**. Emotional ki can depend on intense feelings of pride, confidence, or fury, resentment and depression..."_

* * *

><p>"So...Inoue is using his own anger to attack?" Usagi wondered. "He can't control him because of that, right?"<p>

This alone earned a mildly surprised look from Yasu. "My my, I'm impressed, Usagi-san. You are not far off the mark there..." As he quickly turned to look on the battlefield. "Yes, there is a great deal of fury infecting his ki right now, making Shou imbalanced. Normally Ken should be able to defeat him easily, but in his current condition, I doubt that's possible and besides..."

"Shou manages the **same sort of ki that Ken controls: Void ki"** Yasu finished with a sagely nod**. **"Shou can easily counter such attacks and the same should normally apply to Kenichi..."**  
><strong>

"I expected much better from you Ken, I see my expectations were too high..." Shou said, while the entire school was silenced in mute awe as Shou turned to leave, he felt a shiver down his spine.

_(An attack!) _Shou realized as he ducked, just in time to dodge a black disc-like object shot from the dust cloud. The black discus whirled in the air, taking a boomerang like curve an returning to the wreckage of the school entrance, just as a hand shot out from the dust to catch the flying wok.

"Bunny's punches are a lot stronger than yours, dude." A voice said from beyond the cloud.

Shou never faltering his glare, cracked his knuckles and assumed an attack stance, both hands to the sides. Ken emerged from the wrecked entrance, cracking the joints of his neck, sporting a painful looking bruise on his right cheek, as he took a stance himself one hand raised while the other shot in front of him.

"Ho~. So you still got some fight in you then?" Shou taunted

Usagi on the meantime was blushing furiously, not certain if she should be relieved Ken was fairly OK or angry because of that little comment on her strength. She wasn't THAT butch!...was she?

Both fighters rushed towards each other and collided trading kicks, punches, chops, hay-makers, jabs, etc. Shou was like a beast as he delivered vicious attack after vicious attack, while Ken relied on parrying the strikes, twisting his foe's joints and dodging, he was defending and only defending. Straight jabs and direct kicks were pushed aside by an accurate shoves of his hand.

As both fighter's were locked trading hits and deflecting attacks Ken asked. "Shou-dude, don't tell me you're still sore about losing at the **GMAC**[2] all that time ago?"

Shou upped the ante as he heard the inane question and pressed on with the attack. "You challenged me illegally once I finally won the tournament, then when I demanded a rematch, you refused! I'm not sore, I'M FURIOUS!"

"You still accepted the challenge, besides, I won, you lost! Let it go already! It wasn't all that important anyways, all I got was just a stinkin' trophy!" Ken argued, forced to step back

"Who cares about the trophy? It's the title I'm after and you don't deserve it!" Shou shouted, pressing forward.

"WHAT! ? All of this for THAT stupid title! ? Dude, you want it so bad? **IT'S YOURS! Now enough of this crap already!"** Ken shouted one final time

"You will never understand!" Shou exclaimed, as he caught Ken off-guard with a sweeping kick, tripping Ken and sending him to the ground.

Ken tried to recover, but his eyes went wide as he saw Shou just about to strike once more with another punishing punch, this one enshrouded with black fire, the pony-tailed teen rolling out of the way as Shou's left hand dug into the ground, making the earth shake ,where Ken had fallen just moments ago, Shou kept chasing after Ken leaving fist-sized hole after fist sized hole every time he missed all the while Ken kept rolling away from him.

"YOU ***STRIKE*** HAVE ***STRIKE*** NO ***STRIKE*** HONOR ***STRIKE*** AS ***STRIKE*** A ***STRIKE*** MARTIAL ***STRIKE*** ARTIST! ! !"Shou yelled enraged in between strikes, Ken still rolling out of the way.

Ken rolled on quicker, gaining enough distance from his attacker to kip up back to his feet safely, unfortunately he was now cornered, a concrete wall cutting any further escape attempts.

"Uh oh..." Ken muttered, all while Shou now stared down his hated rival.

"For you to have the title of the strongest...it's a mockery to fighters everywhere! ! !" Shou yelled, his fists enveloping in black flames.

Ken for his part, had his back to the wall...literally, but something caught his attention. "Huh?" Ken wondered as his gaze turned towards the sky.

Shou continued slowly towards his adversary, ignoring his reaction, assuming it was just another of Kenichi's tricks. "Don't bother trying to trick me, it won't work." Shou warned, his fist clenched in fury.

* * *

><p>Yasu also turned his eyes skyward. "Hmm...what could that be?" He asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Shou was now just a few feet from Ken, the pony-tailed yankee knew there was truly <strong>no escape<strong> this time, as Ken feinted to one side, then to another, seeing Inoue following him in suit. "You're nothing but a delinquent, a pervert and a trickster." Shou said

Ken looked up once more, not really caring much about the name calling. "Uuuuh... dude?"

* * *

><p>Usagi looked to the sky. " *Gasp*!"<p>

* * *

><p>Shou pointed at Ken, not finished with his monologue. "Defeat after defeat, humiliation after humiliation, you have made me the butt of your jokes ever since I had the disgrace to meet you!"<p>

Ken turned to Shou for a moment, his hand slightly pointing upwards. "Shou-dude, for real, look..."

* * *

><p>Bantarou and his gang looked to the sky, a preoccupied expression on their faces, Minoru being the one to speak up.<p>

"Could it be...?"

* * *

><p>Shou loudly punched his open palm. "ENOUGH! Even after you left <strong>Senbu<strong>, my life continued to be nothing but misery, all thanks to your **'Garden of Roses' !"**

Ken's eyes snapped wide open at that. "_**DUDE! SHHHHH!**_ _S-shut up about that!"_ he whispered in a panic.

* * *

><p>Megane [who had managed to give the Kuro-megane the slip] managed to make it back to the school's front entrance, he saw all the students looking skyward instead of looking at the fight, he did as well, curious as to what they've been staring. "GyaaaaaaaaaaaAA! T-t-t-that's <strong>the same as back then!<strong>" He yelled.

Onsen-Mark and the principal looked to the sky as well.

"Onsen-Mark, what can you tell me about this strange phenomena?" The principal asked.

Onsen-Mark looked once and shook his head. "All I can tell you, Mr. Principal, is that I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

><p>Shou's aura materialized in huge black flames enveloping his body as he glared down at Ken, he said: "Any last words?"<p>

Ken was starting to sweat and get nervous, one look at the sky was all that was needed. "Uh, yeah...Look up" Ken merely said pointing to the sky.

Shou normally would ignore this but he did feel like the weather had changed suddenly, he turned to look to the heavens and what he saw was...**shocking**.

The sky had darkened and enormous whirling clouds were spiraling right on top of the school, a few arcs of lightning jumping from cloud to cloud. Everyone stared in awe at the strange phenomenon. The clouds gave way to a saucer, a yellow and blacked stripped saucer in the sky, a real** UFO**. The sky flashed once and a huge bolt of lightning shot from the UFO, careening to the ground...right over at the area where Shou was standing!

**"GYAHAHAHAHHAHAhahaaAAAAARGH!"** Shou screamed, caught in the range of the electrical impact, as thousands of volts made short work of the ruffle-haired boy.

Ken had managed to jump away and hit the ground a good distance before the electricity could strike. " *gulp* Oh man...that was close..." The light of the bolt became blinding for one moment, making everyone shield their eyes, and soon after the flash dispersed.

Shou stood, barely, in the middle of the scorched ground. Shambling he tried to chase after Ken. "A...Ao...Ao...ki..." but even before he could take a single step, a **tiger-stripped suitcase** crashed right on top of the electrocuted fighter, knocking him down and out.

Ken could only blink in surprise, he tentatively looked up, right over his foe, as he had predicted. "...I knew it..." Floating a good ten feet in the air, was his wife-to-be, the beautiful Oni girl he had met over a week before: a beautiful girl with an iridescent green mane, a couple of yellow horns right on top of her head, sporting a shapely figure, some tiger-print shorts, a tank-top containing a generous bust and sneakers covering her feet, and a loving smile adorning her lips, her mismatched blue and brown eyes looked lovingly at her wayward husband. This Oni girl floating in the air was none other than **Emi Moroboshi**, rebellious princess to the Oni race, and Kenichi's betrothed. The Oni girl saw her intended instantly and waved at him.

"Hi **Sweetie!** I'm here!" Emi said, gushing out boundless joy at seeing her husband.

All the boys of school started cheering and waving at the Oni girl, giving her a warm welcome and trying to get her attention, whilst the girls merely growled in semi-contained rage.

"It's her! The Oni babe is back!" One male student cheered.

"Our beautiful Oni goddess is back! ! ! Whoo!" Another student followed up

Usagi glared daggers at the buxom Oni girl, while Yasu merely scratched his ear,[ though he was breathing a sigh of relief]. Ken was starting to stand up, but was tackled instantly by Emi and as she put him in a tight hug, she delivered a few hundred loving bolts herself to the pony-tailed yankee.

"I missed 'tcha so much, Sweetie!" She said, as she lovingly shocked Ken once more

"GyaaaaaRGH!" Ken yelled, as electricity coursed through his body, Ken going limp in Emi's grasp once she stopped shocking him.

"Did t'cha miss... me...*gasp*! ?" Emi sweetly asked, but then noticed all the cuts and bruises Ken now sported. As Ken regained consciousness. "Urgh...ow...how am I still alive?" he mumbled

"Sweetie!" Emi said startled as she fished an advanced set of goggles out of her cleavage, and put them on, once she pressed a button on the goggles, a blue light started emitting from the eye-wear. "_...Multiple lacerations...heavy facial trauma...no internal damage, thank goodness_...Sweetie, who did this to you! ?" Emi asked, worry in her face.

Ken blinked a couple of times, but from the corner of his eye he saw Shou stir and groan, an utterly nasty idea crossed his mind, of course he immediately pointed in Inoue's direction. "He did" Ken half-lied [true, Mendou had delivered some of the punishment but he wasn't gonna let Shou get scot-free]

Emi turned to see a blackened and burnt Shou groan and start to recover, as soon as she saw the culprit all she could see was **red**.

"YOU!" Emi roared as she flew towards the one who perpetrated the attack on Ken hovering just a few feet away from him. As Shou was recovering his senses his eyes blurred to a vision in front of him, a girl with lightning silhouetting her shapely figure, her hair waving as an angry scowl was formed in her face.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! **FRY! ! !"** Emi wound up her hands and pitched a huge bolt of lightning, even before Shou could focus his eyes and ask what had happened, he was bombarded by the fury of the Raijin Oni, electricity shocking him again.

"**GowaAHAHaAAAaAAAaAA! ! !"** Shou screamed, writhing in pain...again.

Once Emi finished, Shou slumped and fell to the ground, face first. Ken stood up again "Phew...Kehehehehehe!" and cackled evily at his rival's fate, he decided to approach the fallen fighter. The whole school approached lightly, Usagi was rushing to see if Ken was all right, but was beaten by Emi, getting there first.

"Sweetie, you're hurt all over! Are you all right?" Emi asked, her face full of concern.

Ken turned to regard Emi slightly and scoffed. "Pfeh! I'll walk it off..." he said. Emi smiled once more and embraced her beloved fighter. "Thank goodness!" she said her face rubbing lovingly along Ken's own, while the boy... "Ow ow OW! Watch it, I'm still tender!" Ken complained, trying uselessly to pry off the affectionate girl from his person, but giving up shortly afterwards, this earned a furious growl from Usagi.

"But more importantly..." Ken approached the immobile form of Shou and poked him with his foot a couple of times.

"...Is he dead?" Ken asked, as he poked a pained groan escaped from Shou.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Infirmary<br>**

Inside the nurse's office Shou laid unconscious on one of the beds, covered in various bandages, his pained groans the only sign he was indeed, still with the living, on the next bed was Ken being bandaged by Emi with some weird blue luminescent bandages, while Usagi sat on a nearby chair an angry scowl on her face, Yasu also nearby the bed as he meditated. The school nurse, **Tsubaki Ozuno**, watched over the unconscious boy, a notepad on her hands.

"So Aoki..." She said turning to the pony-tailed rogue. "...this fellow a friend of yours?" she asked accusingly, pointing at him with the sharp end of her pencil in her hand.

Ken glared at the nurse briefly, before sighing, deciding on a quick cover story. "Dude's a rival, hates my guts...that's all you need to know." Ken dismissed, however Usagi spoke up

"Actually he's Shou Inoue, from what I heard, he competed against Kenichi for the title '**Strongest Fighter in the World**'...and Inoue lost" Usagi explained.

Ken's eyes went wide as he heard that, while Emi looked at Ken with admiration in her eyes. "Sweetie, you're the strongest fighter on Earth? **COOL**!" Ken laughed nervously "kehehehehehe...it was only a tournament for our generation of fighters...hehehe" and in a single motion he grabbed Yasu from the scruff of his neck and turned towards him, growling angrily. "***kon*!**, did you guys just so happen to tell everyone my life story or something! ?"

Yasu merely stared back impassively, Usagi confronted Ken. "It wasn't the foxes, Mendou told us"

"Wait, you mean that rich kid just now! ?" Ken asked shocked, he then growled some more. _"Shoulda made him kick his own ass even harder!"_ Ken growled in a low voice.

Usagi wasn't done yet. "Kenichi, is that all you have to tell us?" she demanded, Ken blinked a couple of times and sighed. "I've known Shou since we were kids, last I saw him was a couple of years ago in the **GMAC** tournament, so I have no clue what he was up to afterwards. He was always fun to have around, dude's extremely gullible, Kahahaha! I remember all the time's we played just the **three **of us back when we were kids...as far as I can remember" Ken said, a touch melancholic

Usagi looked rather intrigued to what he said. "The **three of you**?" She asked, but before she could continue, Emi approached Shou as something caught her eye _"That's...**a red magatama!**"_ Emi gasped as she noticed the red amulet tied tightly around Shou's wrist.

Tsubaki's pencil snapped in her hand once she heard about the amulet, and looked shocked. _Hmmm...I've been wondering for a while...but those magatamas...could they be?... no, maybe it's just a coincidence..._ She dismissed, though she was still concerned. _Still...I should talk to Uncle **Cherry** about this later...it could explain the events of last time...  
><em>

Ken for his part nodded as Emi noticed this. "Yep, Shou also has a magatama like mine." he said taking his own amulet in hand and showing it. "These belong to a** set of three."** he explained.

Usagi wondered just what was the story behind those amulets, but she heard a pained groan from the other bed, Shou was stirring awake.

* * *

><p><em>(Ugh...what was that...?)<br>_

Shou's world was nothing but black, his entire body screamed pain. He briefly recalled one vision before blacking out, a vision of a girl, a silhouette surrounded by the fury of the heaven's, like a raging goddess she roared and called the rage of the skies upon him.

_(...Who was she...? Argh! I've never felt so much pain in my life! For a moment I thought I'd die! Ugh... I think I can open my eyes...)_

Shou started to blink his eyes open, as his vision focused, the first thing he saw was a vision of loveliness: a girl, with hair shinning like emerald and her eyes, one with an earthen hue of mahogany, the other shinning like a brilliant azure sky, her rosy and demure lips and her small, elven ears, two horns of golden color atop her head, as she stared back, a beauty he could only describe as otherworldly.

_(T-this girl...what a beauty!)_

"Am I... in Heaven?" Shou tentatively asked, believing this beautiful girl to truly be an angel, but all too quickly his vision was obscured once more...

******WHAM******

...As Ken smashed his elbow right on top of his face. "Guess again, **Koujaku!" **Ken growled out, visibly angry

"...Kenichi's here...this is Hell then..." Shou deadpanned/groaned

Usagi was flabbergasted at Ken's seemingly jealous reaction "K-Kenichi-kun?"**  
><strong>

Emi , on the other hand, was ecstatic, also because of her beloved's reaction. "S-Sweetie~..."

Tsubaki merely sighed. "Mother warned me about days like this..." She decided to ignore the whole situation concentrating on filing some reports.

Shou sat up on the bed, pushing Ken aside and dislodging his elbow from his face, and rubbed his throbbing forehead. "W-what happened to me? All I can remember was that lightning struck down and..." he asked, as he turned and saw Ken.

"What sort of trick did you use on me! ?" Shou demanded angrily as he grabbed Ken from the collar of his shirt.

Ken 'innocently' grinned. "I don't know what you're talking, Koujaku. You were the victim of circumstance as far as I care. Kehehehehehe" Ken taunted.

"Why you-! ?" Shou roared, about to strike at his rival again.

But Emi and Usagi separated both just in time. "Stop! Both of you!" Both girls yelled, as Usagi managed to easily contain Shou with her own titanic strength while Emi pulled on to Ken's pony-tail forcing him back.

"Rrg! Let me go!" Shou demanded uselessly._ (A-amazing, just what sort of training has this girl gone through? ? ?). _He wondered as he was unable to make Usagi yield, Ken on the other hand was yelping as Emi pulled him back by his hair.

"ow ow ow OW! Watch the hair!" Ken yelped.

Seeing this happen Tsubaki stood back up, annoyed and struck at both boys with a purification wand

***BONK!* **"OW!"

***BONK!* **"YEOWCH!"

"Neither of you are in condition to fight!" Tsubaki reprimanded and made her way back to her desk, to finish her reports.

Both boys rubbed the sore spot on their respective foreheads, though Ken of course looked at Emi accusingly. "And who's fault is that, I wonder?" Emi blinked a couple of times in surprise and avoided Ken's accusing eyes. "The hell was up with that lightning bolt anyways?" Ken demanded to know. "You're lucky no one important got hit by that!"

"OI!" Shou angrily yelled, but then blinked and tried piecing what he just heard together. "Wait...lightning bolt?"

Emi sighed and crossed her arms, an annoyed pout on her face. "Blame my mom for that, my own space cruiser[3] was way too smashed up to be repaired when our guards finally found it, so instead of getting me a new one, she told me to make due with her old space ship!" She complained. "That lightning bolt was it's teleport drive, and that thing is older than I am! Hell, I betcha the whole ship is older than my parents!" Emi finished crossing her legs in a sitting position, while still in the air.

Ken blinked in surprise. "...Harsh..." he said sympathetically.

However Shou was a bit more than surprised, as he saw the odd, beautiful, green-haired maiden floating in the air. "T-t-that girl! S-she's-"

"Flying?" Ken interrupted. "Yeah she can do that, she knows a few other tricks as well." Ken walked over to Emi and patted her on the head, earning a wistfull smile from the Oni girl.

"To answer your question, dude. This is Emi Moroboshi, she's an Oni alien..." Ken deadpanned as if it was the most normal thing in the world, he scratched the right side of his head for a moment. "...or half-Oni alien actually, now that I think about it."

"Yep!" Emi confirmed, and floated over to where Shou was with a friendly smile. "How are 'tcha doing?" Emi greeted Shou, friendly enough, Ken and Usagi stared at this oddly, specially since not long ago she pretty much flash-fried the ruffle-haired boy, her anger had dissipated quite quickly.

Shou stared at her for quite a while, but then shook his head and stood up and bowed politely, albeit stiffly. "M-M-My name's Shou Inoue! It's a pleasure to meet you!" he greeted nervously, he looked up to see the attractive Oni girl give a beatific smile, one that seemed to heal all the worries of his heart, it was obvious to anyone who saw this: he had fallen head over heels for Emi.

_(She's so...graceful!...GAH! Focus, Shou! You're a martial artist! Your only focus should be becoming stronger and defeating Aoki! Nothing more should be in your-) _Shou had immersed in his thoughts when he turned once more to Emi, the girl beaming a sweet smile. Shou could only give a goofy grin and a nervous chuckle at the alien beauty.

"Ah heh heh heh..." Shou scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion._(W-well, I still should be nice with her)_

Ken rolled his eyes annoyed and decided to put an end to this. _(I don't like using this tactic but...)_ Ken pulled out his cellphone and deftly pressed a few buttons on the device.

As Shou kept chuckling like a moron, his eyes drifting downwards to his feet. "M-m-m-m-Moroboshi-san, umm I was w-w-w-wondering if I could..." Shou started as he turned to see the beauty...

Only to find himself face to face with a horribly shrunken monk! **"GAH!"** Shou yelped, as an explosion blasted the auburn haired one back, crashing and toppling the infirmary bed over. One quick look and it was clear that Ken had used his cellphone, displaying Cherry's photo, horrible mug and all to deal a devastating blast, Ken's least favorite, but easily his most effective tactic: **The Dreaded Cherry Bomb**.

"This is for that punch you gave me back then." Ken said, flipping his cellphone closed and pocketing it in one swift motion. "Be happy I didn't use the one where he's only in a loincloth ***SHUDDER***"

"Urgh...my eyes..." Shou groaned, but this did not stop the ruffle haired teen, as he stood back on his feet and glared at his rival, tears streaming in his eyes. "**BASTARD!** J-just what is your relationship with Moroboshi-san! ?"

Ken rolled his eyes again but was quickly hugged by his arm by Emi, the green haired girl giggling as she answered. "Sweetie and I are engaged!" Emi said with a beaming smile, Usagi growled a little harder at hearing that however...

Hearing the beautiful Oni girl suddenly say that, nearly crushed Shou's spirit, but a fire was alighted once more in the auburn-haired boy's heart, one that burned with hatred.

"AO...KI..." Shou's hand shot to Ken's shirt collar once more and dragged him outside. "You. Me. Talk."

Ken blinked confused as he was dragged "Uh...dude? what the fu-?' Ken started but was quickly grabbed by his ponytail and dragged

"NOW!" Shou silenced the complaint immediately as both Kansai fighters left the room [one yelping "Ow ow ow ow ow not the hair again! It's the third time today!"], leaving the girls blinking in confusion, a beat passed as a small diminutive floating feline robot hovered in from the Infirmary's open window. This spherical felinoid robot happened to be **Nu,** Emi's own personal assistant and butler.

"Moroboshi-hime, here you are!" The robot suddenly blurted out, making Usagi jump a good ten feet in the air, as well as nearly having a heart-attack, the lithe blonde turned to regard the odd machine. "I've come to inform you that your belongings have already been taken to Master Ken's room, as per your orders. Master Ken's...familiars aided me in finding his domicile."

"Thank you, Nu-chan!" Emi sweetly thanked.

"W-what in the world is that thing! ?" Usagi asked pointing at the floating construct, Nu regarding her oddly.

Emi turned at Usagi and tilted her head to the side as she regarded her queerly as well. "Nu is my robot assistant, why? is there a problem?"

"Uh...umm...no" Usagi finished lamely, she then turned to over where both boys had left. "...We should follow them..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Rooftop<strong>

The door leading to the third floor burst open, and a very confused Ken was shoved outside. Stumbling lightly but regaining his balance shortly after, Ken turned to glare at who had pushed him, Shou who had closed the door behind him and was glaring back at the young Aoki. A tense moment of silence passed by, as both stared the other down. It was finally Ken who broke the silence.

"Well...what's this all about, Koujaku?"

"Do not call me that!" Inoue yelled, he then shut his eyes and took a deep breath, once he had calmed down, he regarded Ken again and asked. "Tell me what exactly is your relation with Emi-san."

Ken for his started scratching the back of his head, rather uncomfortable with the subject. "Geez dude...what can I say?"

"The truth would be a nice change of pace..." Shou deadpanned.

Ken shot an annoyed glare, but quickly went back to his default shifty eyed expression. "It's as she said, I'm her fiancé." Ken answered.

Shou could only stare at him wide eyed. "Wha...Are you serious! ?" He asked, incredulous. "**_YOU_** of all people getting married! ? ! Don't make me laugh! ! ! You're a terminally perverted **two-timer**! You're mortally allergic to commitment!"

Ken grumbled annoyed, but kept his peace. [actually, he didn't have anything to counter that comment]

Shou turned away and walked toward's the roof's fence. _"A maiden like Moroboshi-san falling for a pervert like you..."_

**"**_Unforgivable_**!"** Shou mumbled.

Shou then took his hand to his chin. "...though...that would explain what your last video was about..." Inoue idly commented.

This of course did not slip by Ken. "Whaddya mean 'last video'?" Ken asked suddenly curious

Shou then sighed. "Aoki...you're kind of a klutz with digital stuff. right? I don't honestly think you could handle anything more complicated than a video-game..."

"Listen here-! ***KON!***" Ken barked annoyed.

Shou ignored the remark. "Did you know there's a way to watch private videos on youtube?"

Ken flinched, and started sweating heavily. "Y-ya don't say? ?" It was then that something clicked inside Ken's brain. "So that's how you found me..." Ken realized, taking a serious tone. (_Note to self: DELETE ALL VIDEOS ON MY ACCOUNT, ASAP!)  
><em>"You probably thought of using that as some sort of video diary, pfeh, what a fool!" Inoue mocked

"Shaddup!"

"Tomobiki is not a very common name for a city...besides, all the news I read about these aliens mentioned **Nerima** primarily." Shou further explained

"Yeah...I figured it was a matter of time before someone I knew would show up anyway..." Ken reasoned.

Shou nodded at this. "Never thought I myself would meet an alien...much less one so...ehem..._pretty_..." the black jacketed boy mumbled

A moment of tense silence passed, it was Shou who spoke this time, something that had bothered him for a while. "Odd...I'd figured if you were in Nerima you'd have gone over to **Furinkan,** not Tomobiki."

"**Saotome's **district? Yeah, I considered that at first...but I'll be honest, I wanted to take it easy, and I've heard pretty weird stories from around there. Besides, just about all the best babes there are obsessed with mister **'Two-in-one'** " Ken said, a little spite in his voice

"And from what I heard some of the guys as well, hahahahaha!" Shou laughed heartily.

Ken laughed at that as well. "Pfft! Kahahahaha! Good one, dude!"

Both boys amicably laughed for a few moments, and then their laughter died down. Both boys sat there in tense silence once more.

"Aoki, tell me..." Shou finally spoke. "When we fought just now...the only thing you did was defend and dodge, even after you tried that weird technique, all you did was defend and dodge..."

Ken kept silent

"Tell me why, Aoki!"

"...the difference was too big..." Ken finally spoke

Shou only stared confused, but Ken kept explaining. "Unlike you dude, I like to think things through and analyze my foes movements and strengths and plot a few winning tactics, instead of bulldozing and charging head-first like an idiot." Shou gave Ken a flat stare but he decided not to interrupt, [he wouldn't admit it, but that blasted Aoki had a point]

"After that one punch you tagged me with, I knew another would get me in trouble, normally I'd be able to withstand most of your attacks but...yeah, I've kinda let myself go"

Shou's eyes shot wide as he heard this. "W-what do you mean-?"

Ken nodded. "I've been slacking off..."

Another beat of tense silence. Shou inmediately asked. "ARE YOU FOR REAL! ?"

"...How bad is it?" Shou tentatively asked

"..." Ken considered the question for a moment "...a third of what you remember, dude."

Shou's eyes reflected the shock. _I-I knew Aoki seemed to be weaker, but this! ? _Shou then turned to his rival with a bewildered expression. _And still...He was able to fend me off for so long!_

"...I'll give you time...to recover your old strength back" The auburn haired one offered

Ken turned towards Shou, bored. "***kon*** Whatever...I don't care about whatever rivalry you got going, dude."

This struck a nerve as Shou turned, angry. "Have you truly no honor as a martial artist! ?" Shou demanded

"Nope." Ken answered simply

Shou almost fell over. "It's humilliating...to think that you could always trounce me in every fight...all because you were a** genius fighter...**I trained hard to be stronger and be able to finally defeat you..."

"..." Ken was silent

"Then two years ago, suddenly you come and challenge me, right as I was to claim victory on a global scale...**only to steal it away from my grasp!**" Shou's voice started to get more irate.

But the pony-tailed boy kept silent, he turned to examine his own magatama.

Shou scoffed, frustrated. "My one chance to defeat you finally...and you still took it from me!...it was the same as back then..."

"You're talking about her?" Ken asked, his voice a very slight, almost imperceptible sad overtone, as his hand clutched the left side of his head "It doesn't matter anymore..." Ken said. "It was a long time ago..."

Shou only glared with a serious expression. "...you act as if she didn't exist...even when she cared for you the most...the only memory of her we have..." Shou held his hand up high, the crimsom amulet shinning in the sun.

Ken turned to his own amulet. Was it his imagination, or did his amulet dull in color?

Shou shook his head, another pregnant pause went by but Shou shot his fist towards Kenichi.

"...I'll challenge you again in a week..." Shou fired. "By then I hope you'll give me a better fight."

"Huh?" Ken asked confused. "You're gonna wait till I'm stronger? Wouldn't it be easier to kick my ass right now [not like you could]?"

"No" Shou shook his head. "I want to challenge you at the top of your skill, it's a matter of honor." he explained.

"***kon*** Do whatever you want, it's still got nothing to do with me." Ken steadily replied "Not that I have much of a choice...I am gonna recover my former strenght, ya know? But only for survival sake".

Shou nodded [though he wondered what did his rival meant with that last bit], and turned and jumped on the rooftop's fence. "Hey! Before you go..." Ken managed to yell stopping Shou in his tracks making him almost slip and stumble.

"What now, Aoki?" Shou asked annoyed, as he turned and saw...

**The same decrepit monk from last time, but this time only wearing a red loincloth right on Ken's cellphone!**

His reaction was instantaneous...

"**GUWAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH!"** Shou was blasted back and sent flying a good distance, ***CRASH*** crashing right smack on one of the wrecked tanks, face-first. As Shou cratered, he could only groan once more and crawl out of the rubble.

"That's for being such a pain in the ass!" Ken yelled as Shou scrambled out of the school.

Ken shook his head, as he chuckled. _Too easy...Dude's still as gullible as ever after all these years...I couldn't resist pranking him again. _He took a look at his cell, cringing in the proccess. _"Ish! So damn creepy..."._ He then turned his attention towards the door leading to the lower floors as he pocketed the cellphone again. "You guys can come out now!" Ken called. A stumble, another crash and some surprised gasps were heard from beyond the door, soon an embarrassed Emi, Nu and Usagi made their way out to the rooftop along with an annoyed Tsubaki.

"Impressive as always, Master Ken! How long did you know we were hiding?" Nu praised.

"Pfft! I could smell all your scents a mile away, besides it wasn't hard hearing your chatter." Ken waved off. "You guys are lucky Shou's too much of a **ditz** to notice his surrounding sometimes." Ken took another look at his amulet, it seemed the color had gone back to normal, were his eyes playing tricks earlier?

"Make no mistake, Aoki. I only came because these two..." Tsubaki said pointing at both Usagi and Emi. "...were worried about you."

Ken shook his head and merely walked by all the women. "Relax, ladies. I got this under control" he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a training session with Kotatsuneko right now"

All three women looked at Ken concerned. "Sweetie..." Emi whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later...<strong>

**Vacant lot - "Cherry Heights"**

Ken had been wandering for quite sometime, until he found himself on a familiar vacant lot, one normally frequented by all the stray cats in town. Ken looked on at the collection of felines until he heard two heavy steps behind him. Without a second though Ken turned to regard Kotatsuneko, who gave a friendly and respectful bow. Ken grinned, for the big ghost cat, words were never necessary [though being unable to talk may have factored into it].

Ken took an attack stance, the ghostly flames appearing surrounding the boy. "Gonna need ya to up the difficulty. Can ya do that for me, Kota-chan?"

Kotatsuneko sagely nodded, and assumed a sumo position himself. Ken nodded as well and took an attack stance himself.

_(Wether I like it or not...I'm gonna need to get my 'A' game back...who cares about Shou?, I need to at least to survive **Emi!**)  
><em>"No time to waste, **FIGHT!"**

Both ghost cat and Kyotonite yankee rushed at each other, trading attacks and pushing their limits, the only spectators were all the strays that constantly reunited there.

* * *

><p><strong>That night...<strong>

**Tomobiki High Student Apartments/ Club Building - Ken's Dorm  
><strong>

An utterly exhausted Kenichi made his way up the stairs, new scratches and bruises evidence of just how intense Kotatsuneko's training had been.

" *huff* *huff* *huff* Note to *huff* self: *huff* Never piss off that cat! *huff*" Ken managed to blurt out as he stumbled on the door to his room, emblazoned on the room was a stylish graffiti decal, a fist with the number one contained within, a clever symbol to Kenichi's name. Once the pony-tailed boy reached the room he fished his keys from his pocket and proceeded to unlock the door.

_"I'm home~"_ He called, expecting the kitsune's 'welcome back' but he only heard silence. This struck him as odd, since the nine usually kept a close eye on him, only then did he notice that on his door there was a note.

"Huh? What's this?" Ken picked the note off the door and walked inside his room idly as he read it aloud.

"Let's see now: _'Kenichi-dono, The rest of the Nine and I went to buy groceries so don't worry about us'_...weird..." Ken muttered, as he didn't notice the front door slowly closing behind him.

" _'Actually there are a lot of stuff we had to go out and buy, we will be away all night'..._Wait...'all night'? Wouldn't it make more sense to wait for tomorrow and go shopping around noon? And why all night?"" Ken scratched the side of his head as he wondered aloud to no one in particular. The door behind him closed almost inaudibly, a soft click was the only sound it made as it locked.

_"_ _'Take good care of the place while we're away, and good luck'_ ...'Good luck'? What for?"

Ken kept pacing toward his bedroom as he read the note, unaware of his surroundings. It was then he read the last few lines in the note...

" _'We're counting on you and Emi__. So get to it and start making some_'...**OFFSPRING! ? !" **Ken yelled, as he read the following lines in the note, just then, a couple of feminine arms suddenly envelopped him in an affectionate and seductive embrace. Ken released the note, the piece of paper floating down to the ground, the very final lines were:

_Your kids will be so cute~!_

_-Hina and the Nine [minus Ryou]_

Ken was frozen in place, not unlike a deer in front of headlights, as he heard a very seductive and breathy voice behind him whisper right in his ear:

_"Sweeeetie~...Welcome home~...We're finally **all alone now~...*giggle*"**_

No doubt, it was none other than Emi who was currently hugging him from behind pressing her body and her...*ahem* assets against Ken's back. Ken started laughing in a slightly unhinged manner as Emi nibbled on his earlobe, his right eye twitching slightly "Kehehe~...hehehe...hehehe...hehehehehe..." his own body temperature heating up. Unfortunately for Ken... he was not meant to sleep that night...

**To be continued...**

Next episode: **Just the Two of Us**

* * *

><p><strong>[1]Kitsunesuki: Hakka:<strong> Possesion: Hacker mode! The official name Ken came up with this technique

**[2] GMAC: **Global Martial Arts Competion. Check The New Generation story for more info on this.


	5. Just the two of us

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 5 - "Just the two of us"  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own only the OCs

'Lonely Storm' is by Tsunku[1]

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><em>If you run after two hares, you will catch neither.<em>

_-English proverb  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Miyake Household - Living room<br>**

_"Baby, I'm a **broken man**~_

_I'm just a **shattering storm**.~"  
><em>

A rocking tune played throughout the house, Usagi was relieving some tension playing a rhythm game on her own Wii. Though Ken would usually complain about the system being too childish and underpowered in comparison to his own game console, he would often accept more than a few challenges. Right now, Usagi was trying her hardest not to dwell on the fact that Emi was now living under Ken's roof, though many more questions plagued her mind.

_(Like, what in the world is the history between Kenichi-kun and Inoue-san?) _She wondered as she kept the beat to the beat of the song.

_"Baby, try to find my way~_

_As the **lonely shadows** swarm!~** "**_

As luck would undoubtedly have it, the stage she was playing was a martial arts themed one, so her mind would still drift on to her dubious boyfriend, whether she would like it or not. _(At least it's not **alien-themed**, grr...)_ Usagi bitterly thought.

_"Whoa~_ _Whoa~_ _Whoa~!_

_I'm just a man~  
><em>

_**Missing you**, please understand~  
><em>

_**Without you**~  
><em>

_**I'm dying~**"_ The game sang in a rock tune.

Usagi kept a semi-perfect rhythm in tune with the game, it was sheer irony that Ken was actually **a lot**** better** at these type of games that required keen reflexes than the blond girl. He was also really good at solving puzzles, it was a matter of pride that pushed him to playing through [and getting beaten] at all those fighting games he owned.

_(Hmm...now that I think about it...That Emi...at first she was furious at Inoue-san, because she thought he caused all those cuts and bruises on Kenichi-kun...) _Usagi was starting to question.

_(But once she saw his magatama, her attitude took a complete 180, she was friendly at him all of a sudden...wonder why?)_

* * *

><p><em>"Yep, Shou also has a magatama like mine." Ken said taking his own amulet in hand and showing it. "These belong to a<strong> set of three."<strong> he explained._

* * *

><p>"Three magatamas, huh...OOPS!" Usagi muttered, suddenly gasping as she missed a cue and slipped up, making her character miss one of his punching targets.<p>

_"No, no one will know~_

**_how I bear  
><em>**

_**my pain alone~**"  
><em>

_(Hmph!...I'm getting ahead of myself: for starters, Ken never mentioned just what kind of person has the third magatama...oh, who am I kidding! ? Knowing Ken, it's gotta be a **girl**...) _

_(... now that I think about it... How much do I know about Kenichi in reality? I know he's from Kyoto...he's a martial artist...retired but still...a **gamer otaku**...and a womanizing jerk! But something about today... something felt weird...) _Usagi thought as she focused on keeping in tune, unfortunately she had missed another cue and slipped up again.

_"In the end~_

_I choose my **solitude**~!"  
><em>

_( Emi made a 360 once she saw Inoue's magatama...she was furious with the guy but then she treated him super-friendly...could it be...? No, it's probably just that girl being a ditz, she didn't even have a magatama herself...plus **she's an ONI ALIEN! ! ! **Both Kenichi-kun and Inoue-san would've recognized her instantly! I mean, what kind of person forgets they know an Oni alien...that flies!...and shoots lightning!)_ Usagi gritted her teeth, as the game proved to be much better than her own skill.

_"NO! **I can't go back**~_

_to my **days of innocence**~  
><em>

_Can't go back, **there is no return**~"_

__(And Kenichi-kun...he's so damn cryptic sometimes! I know he doesn't like talking about his past, but still...GRRRAH! I'd have better luck squeezing water out of a desert rock than squeezing info outta that idiot Kitsune!) __Usagi growled as she failed yet another cue.

_"_Another **cycle of seasons** has passed us by and I can't help~_  
><em>

_Wonder, I wonder, I wonder just **where you are now**?~"_

Usagi hadn't paid much attention to the lyrics of the song playing in tune to the game, but something about it poked at her memory. Something that someone said recently...

* * *

><p><em>Shou scoffed, frustrated. "My one chance to defeat you finally...and you still took it from me!...it was the same as back then..."<em>

_"You're talking about her?" Ken asked, his voice a very slight, almost imperceptible sad overtone, as his hand clutched the left side of his head "It doesn't matter anymore..." Ken said. "It was a long time ago..."_

_Shou only glared with a serious expression. "...you act as if she didn't exist...even when she cared for you the most...the only memory of her we have..." Shou held his hand up high, the crimsom amulet shinning in the sun._

* * *

><p>The game's song kept playing as Usagi struggled not to slip up anymore.<p>

_"I hear from everyone that you are **different **and that you are~_

_ yet more **beautiful** than before~_

_Whoa~ Whoa~!"_

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the gears were definitely turning inside her head, if she considered this in this way...maybe...

_"If you say you are **happier** now and that's just the way you feel about **everything now**,~_

_Well, then I guess that's the way~  
><em>

_that it is~!" _

The vocals finished as it went into a rocking guitar solo, and as the song finished Usagi cheered as she got the cue correctly at the end. "Nailed it!"

Usagi waited for the screen to show up with the results, when she couldn't help but think...

"...Hmm...maybe it's my imagination...but this song makes me think about **Inoue-san**..." She bit her finger as she remained thoughtful, but then shook her head and started giggling lightly. "NAH! It's probably all in my head..." she said just as the game showed the result screen, telling her to **'Try again'** mockingly.

Usagi looked at the screen and pouted. "...I think I'll get Ken to beat this level...his training should be over for today" she said as she picked up her cellphone...

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High Student Apartments Club Building - Ken's Dorm**

Ken was paralyzed laughing lightly, as Emi kept encircling him in a loving embrace. _(Stupid kitsune! What are they thinking! ? !)_Ken thought. The Oni girl floated up to his head and blew some wind right on Ken's ear, making Ken stand straight and then melt in Emi's arms.

_"Figured tcha'd like that...Sweetie." _Emi whispered lovingly

"...I...don't hate it...kehehe..." Ken chuckled, as his eyes drooped in a dreamy like expression, until...

* * *

><p><em>"...this is the <strong>FINAL<strong> chance I'm giving you..."_

* * *

><p>Ken's eyes snapped open, and he jumped away from Emi, putting about two meters of distance away from her, facing his dorm's window. He closed his eyes and chuckled.<p>

***click***

"Kyahahahaha! Erm...sorry Emi, I just remembered I...ah...NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER, THAT'S RIGHT! Kyahaha..." Ken nervously attempted to excuse himself

"Why, Sweetie?"Emi innocently asked.

Ken was starting to sweat a lot more. "B-because...uhm...I WAS TRAINING! Yeah! And man I'm sweaty, PHEW! I stink, well, better take care of that!" Ken was about to make his way to the bathroom but Emi grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"I don't mind" Emi answered.

"***kon?***" Ken yelped, as his brain froze for a second.

Emi approached Ken from behind once more and hugged him again, resting her head on his right shoulder. "Sweetie, I like your smell..."

"***GULP*" **Ken gulped

"_Besides...you'll be sweating a lot more tonight...*giggle*"_ Emi said alluringly

Ken spun instantly, closing his eyes as his brain rebooted and lightly pushed Emi away. "L-l-let's take it easy, ok? Y-y-you're probably tired after that long tri-?" Ken was about to finish as he noticed his hands were on...something **soft...yet firm  
><strong>

***GROPE***

"AH~!" Emi gasped

"...***kon?***..."

...as Ken opened one of his eyes' he then realized that Emi was missing one key article of clothing.

***click***

"WHOA! ! !" Ken exclaimed, moving his hands quickly away as he had accidentally...to take a well known sports analogy...had reached '**second** **base**'.

_"Kya~!" _ Emi gasped, teasingly moving away from Ken, covering herself and giggling slightly. _"*giggle* Sweetie no ecchi~!"_ She said as she winked at Ken.

Ken's brain froze again [ or rather all the blood went down south ], blinking was the only response he could manage.

Emi turned in mock anger. "Geez...Sweetie, you were always impatient...*giggle*" She giggled, as she turned away in mock shyness.

"E-E-Emi uh...W-w-w-w-w-WHERE'S YOUR **TOP! ?**" Ken asked, failing utterly to hide his nervousness, as he couldn't help but stare.

"I took it off, it would only get in the way." Emi explained alluringly. Indeed, the Oni girl in question was wearing her tiger-print shorts and **ONLY** her tiger-print shorts...

"T-t-t-t-that so? !" Ken stuttered

"Huh? What's the matter? You don't like how I look?" Emi asked innocently.

***click***

Ken's face turned stoplight-red as he averted his gaze. "N-no, I like them-I MEAN IT!***kon*** T-The view! NO, WAIT!***kon*** The look I meant!...***GULP***" Ken stumbled as he was fighting a losing battle to maintain composure.

Emi approached Ken and this time hugged the nerve-wracked fighter from the front, making it a point to press herself towards her husband.

"Sweetie~, _there's no need to be nervous._" Emi said sweetly

Ken's eyes were at the widest they have ever been[a particular feat for the usually squinty-eyed fighter], as Emi approached he looked upon her eyes once more, the same eyes that enraptured him just a few days ago.

"My body belongs to you now after all~..." Emi said, love radiating from her eyes, as she pulled Ken even tighter in the embrace.

Ken was losing it. "***GULP* *KON***" He gulped for the nth time that night. _(Oi oi oi oi, T-think Ken...WHAT DO I DO NOW! ?) _Ken's mind panicked

_(...D-dammit!...what're the odds of THIS happening! ? N-not that I'm complaining, but her timing couldn't be worse! Normally I'd absolutely **LOVE** to take Emi up on her offer...if it wasn't because of the consequences! ! ! If I **cross that line** with Emi I WILL HAVE TO MARRY HER! not only that...)_

_(If...if Usagi finds out about this, she won't break up with me: **SHE WILL MURDER ME! ! !)**_

_(And if I deny Emi...well...she will **LIGHT ME UP LIKE A XMAS TREE! ! !** No matter what I do, I'm.. )  
><em>

_(...)  
><em>

_(...I just can't say it...) _Ken thought in a deadpan.

***click***

"!" Ken's eyes snapped in realization to something that was bugging him for a while now.

"Sweetie...?" Emi asked, as she saw her husband's eyes harden.

Ken merely took one finger and pressed it to her mouth and whispered an inaudible _"Shh"_ as his left hand reached for his desk. Ken turned his head slowly to the right, his back was turned towards the window as he looked outside...towards a tree just outside his dorm window...

***click***

"THERE!" In an instant, Ken grabbed a hold of a can of spray paint lying on his desk with his left hand, turned 180 degrees and slid the window open with his right hand as he threw the spray paint can at the tree.

***WHAM!* **The can collided with a figure hidden inside the tree's foliage with the intensity of a meteor impact.

"YEOW! ! !" Came the yelp as the spray paint collided with the mysterious individual. "WhoooawhoawhoAAAAAAA!" Just as he lost balance on the branch and went crashing down towards the ground. The figure was masked, but as he laid there moaning in pain, an enormous bump had formed on his forehead as he landed head first, Ken noticed he had fallen on top of what looked to be a former camera with a telescopic lens, broken to pieces because of the fall . Ken took one whiff of the air and the lingering scent to recognize him as...

"OE! **SOUTA **YOU GORILLA-BASTARD!" Ken recognized him, but just as he was about to jump out the window and beat up the peeping tom...when something warned him to back away from the window instead.

**"**TAKE THIS, 'TCHA PERVERT! HEAVEN'S PUNISHMENT! ! !**"** Emi roared out,covering herself with one arm, she aimed the other to unleash her dreadful lightning!

"Huh?" A confused Souta whimpered as he came to, just before... "**DUWAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAI!**" lightning struck him, spasming as the voltage coursed through him, once finished, he stood there, blackened like charcoal. "GeHehEhehEHehEHe...ThAt WaS...EmI-SaMA's...HeaVeNlY pUnishMenT...iT was...ToTallY WorTh it...geheheeHehE..." He groaned out...just before he collapsed nearby.

Ken gave Emi wide berth as she finished and closed windows and curtains. "Geez! Stupid peeping tom!"

Ken blinked, somewhat confused. "Umm...you shocked him...?"

"Huh?" Emi turned to the question. "Of course I shocked him! Hmph! Only my Sweetie is allowed to look at my body after all!" Emi said offended as she looked angrily in the direction of the peeper was just a few moments ago.

"O-of course,***kon*** kehehehe ***kon***" Ken agreed, a slight tone of relief in his voice. Ken then cleared his throat, wiping the sweat off his brow when suddenly...

***BR-R-RP...BR-R-RP BR-R-RP***

**"! ?" **Ken jumped as his hand shot to his pocket and fished out his cellphone, he was really regretting getting that Metal Gear ringtone. He flipped it open and saw the caller ID identified Usagi was calling, displaying her picture on screen.

"Sweetie? What's the matter?" Emi asked trying to peek over Ken's shoulder, but he reflexively closed the cell phone, hiding it's screen.

"Err...Nothing Emi ***kon* ...**Just a call from work..." Ken lamely lied

The Oni princess however shot a suspicious look at her delinquent hubbie. "At this time?" She asked.

" W-well, ***kon*** it's gotta be an emergency ***kon***. L-lemme take this in private ***kon***" Ken said, barking every now and then. Emi merely stared at Ken for a while her own suspicious glare not faltering, until she smiled sweetly and said: "Sure, go ahead Sweetie."

Ken blinked a couple of times in surprise. ***BR-R-RP...BR-R-RP BR-R-RP*** The cellphone made itself known insisting it's owner to answer the call Ken made his way to the bathroom to answer right away and not leave Usagi hanging.

...

As Ken closed the door of the bathroom, Emi's smile quickly turned into a frown, as she floated over to the bedroom closet and picked up her own **Oniberry, **a pocket multi-functional computer she always carried with her and with a press of a button she switched it on.

Emi gave a glance over to the bathroom door. _"**'**Tcha still can't lie without barking, huh Sweetie?"_ Emi whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Ken took a sigh of relief, LUCKY! He was so happy that the Oni princess was so gullible, he flipped the phone open and answered.<p>

"Yo, Bunny-chan. ***kon*** What's up?" Ken answered amenably enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Initializing CommHacker v7.0<strong>

**One transmission found...  
><strong>

**Accesing...Channel 141.73  
><strong>

**Ken Aoki: **Yo, Bunny-chan. *kon* What's up?**  
><strong>

**Usagi Miyake: **Oh hey Kenichi-kun. You sure took your time answering!

**Ken Aoki: **Sorry sorry *kon*...umm...I uh...had a little trouble.**  
><strong>

**Usagi Miyake: **Lemme guess, Emi? that Oni air-head?**  
><strong>

"A-Airhead! ?" Emi gasped offended. _"Grrrrr..."_

**Ken Aoki: **Y...Yeah, babe; she's just so...clingy!

"Clingy, am I! ?" Emi said in an angry tone.

**Usagi Miyake: **Hmph! You must be enjoying her attentions.**  
><strong>

**Ken Aoki: **N-NO! *kon* NO *kon* T-t-t-TOTALLY NOT ENJOYING THEM *kon*! NOPE! KEHEHEHE*kon*...**  
><strong>

"...You're lucky I can tell you're lying on that one..." Emi said...puffing her chest with a little pride.**  
><strong>

****Usagi Miyake: ****...Suuuuuure...Nevermind that, I'm playing a game right now here at my place, wanna come?

**Ken Aoki:** SURE!- Wait...what game?****  
><strong>**

****Usagi Miyake: ****That new Rhythm one I got****.  
><strong>**

****Ken Aoki: *****groan* That one! ? Don't tell me you're stuck again.****  
><strong>**

"_Moron~!" _Emi taunted at her rival, sticking her tongue out...even though Usagi couldn't see nor hear her right now thus the gesture was pointless.**  
><strong>

********Usagi Miyake:**** ****S-Shut up! Do you wanna come over or not?****  
><strong>**

****Ken Aoki: ****Right away, later Bunny-chan!****  
><strong>**

************Usagi Miyake:******** ****Later, Kitsune. ***click***  
><strong>**

****-Transmission over-  
><strong>**

"NOT A KITSUNE!" Ken predictably yelled from beyond the bathroom door.

Emi was growling lightly. "Grrr...Sweetie...'tcha already got me! Why would 'tcha want that boring, plain looking, flat tomboy ***GROWL***! ?" She growled out frustrated.

The Oni girl huffed out, but turned to glance at the door. "So be it! I'm not gonna lose my Sweetie to her."

Emi took her Oniberry once more and fired up another program. She took one glance at the bathroom door and soon heard her wayward husband knock on the door.

"Yo Emi! Since I'm already here, I'm gonna go ahead and take a bath!" Ken hollered.

_(Good...Sweetie is gonna be in there for a while...) _Emi thought. "Now then..." Emi started her Oniberry's special application:

**Voice Modulation Software v13.0**

"All right, just need to take the last call...choose a selection with Sweetie's voice..."

Emi then pointed her Oniberry at herself a small beam connecting to her throat, right where her voice box was. "T**es**ti_ng...tes**ting**..._**testing**_..._**Perfect**_!"_ Emi cheered, now in Ken's voice

**"Now to call that bunny tomboy again..." **Emi said, spite in her [or rather Ken's] voice

**Redialing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ken's Dorm - Bathroom<strong>

Ken sighed once he closed his cell phone. He looked at the bathroom door.

"Hmm..." Ken examined his surroundings, fortunately Hina left a clean set of clothes for him and for Emi in a basket on top of the hamper, should they decide to freshen up after the night's...activities. "...Perfect" Ken grinned.

Ken then knocked a couple of times on the door. "Yo Emi! Since I'm already here, I'm gonna go ahead and take a bath!" Ken said, after undressing, he started wash himself in the wash area before going into the tub, Ken took this chance to do what he does best: scheming.

_(Ok...that bought me some time...I can easily escape through the bath window...but...) _Ken though, he then dumped a bucket of cold water on himself.

"BRRR! MAN THAT'S COLD!...*phew* I needed that!" Ken shuddered and then sighed in relief, as he suffered the after effects of what was basically a **cold shower**.

_(...Emi will be heartbroken and humiliated...or worse: angry!) _Ken shuddered once more, this time though it wasn't because of the cold water.

_(Can't leave Usagi hanging either...Hmm...Man, what a problem...)_

_(I don't wanna lose Bunny...**but I've decided I don't really wanna give up Emi either**...)  
><em>Once he finished washing, he entered the ofuro and relaxed. "AHH~" Ken sighed.

_(Yeah, as if getting rid of her was really a possibility. She would've forced herself in my life regardless, but still...I don't regret it anymore! Oh man...that perfect body of hers...LUCKY!)_

_(Man...All this time thinking on how to avoid her and her lightning made me forget just what an incredible babe Emi is...better yet, she's willing to let me do anything with her! So she's got a bit of a temper, no biggie.) _

_(I even managed to score an awesome little prize for letting her stay[2], and by the sound of things, I could choose to go all the way with Emi if I so wanted to! )_

"Kyahahaha~" Ken cackled lecherously. _(...But geez, I never thought she'd be so forward...much less with a guy **she barely knows**...ok yeah, I AM supposed to be her husband, but still...How long has she known me? Two weeks, tops.) _Ken meditated.

_(Guess she couldn't resist my 'devilish' charms, kehehe... But what to do about Emi right now...)_

_(...I guess that's the main problem: If we go ahead and do the deed, I'm doomed! I'll be stuck with Emi and only Emi for the rest of my days! Pacifists or not, her mom and dad are still the rulers of an entire planet, and her dad is a guy who has fought me to a standstill...and let's not speak of what her mom would do to me if I get her angry...they could easily force me to take responsibility! And I'm too young for that! ) _Ken grumbled somewhat annoyed.

_( Calm down...first off, I should assess the real main problem...) _Ken considered thoughtfully. (_...the main problem...isn't Emi's lightning, no. I can probably figure a way over that...the girls' jealousy...that's a problem but not the main one, I think I'm getting closer...AH!_) Ken slammed his fist on his open palm as he realized the answer.

_(THEIR RIVALRY! This mess is all because Bunny imprinted on Emi as a rival in the first place, and vice-versa! If I can change their rivalry to camaraderie **WHILE** I keep my status as both Bunny's boyfriend and Emi's husband, I could actually keep both girls, plus they wouldn't fight anymore! It's a win-win plan!)  
><em>Ken shamelessly congratulated himself.

_(Problem is...it will take some time and some heavy diplomatics with the both of them...actually I better **keep them apart** for now...if I succeed, Emi and Usagi will both be open to the idea of **sharing me**!) Ken cackled lowly "Kehehehe~"_

_(And why stop there! ? I could probably add one...or two...or even **MORE GIRLS **to our happy little family!)_ Ken's laughter was starting to rise in volume. "Kahahahahaha!"

_(I CAN **FINALLY **GET MY OWN HAREM!) _"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He maniacally laughed

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>Note of the Author: In order to better appreciate the following scene we will use the CommHacker software to spy on the following conversation.**]  
><strong>

**[Accesing Channel **141.73**]  
><strong>

****Emi Moroboshi [Mod:Ken] :** Hey again, Bunny-chan.  
><strong>

**Usagi Miyake: **Huh? Did you forget something Kenichi-kun?**  
><strong>

**Emi Moroboshi [Mod:Ken] : *****Ahem* No, just that I won't be going to your house after all.**

****Usagi Miyake:** **Whuh! ? How come! ? Why! ?

**Emi Moroboshi [Mod:Ken] : Oh, it's just I realized how STUPID it would be to spend my time with a boring, flat as a pancake, irritable, MACHO girl playing some silly kiddie game...**

******Usagi Miyake: ******WHAT! ?

**Emi Moroboshi [Mod:Ken] : ...When I could be with my beautiful, intelligent, awesome and SEXY wife instead. Doing all sorts of things...**

********Usagi Miyake: ********W-w-what sorts of things?

**Emi Moroboshi [Mod:Ken] :** **Oh come on, Bunny-chan. Surely you should know...**

**********Usagi Miyake: **********N-no, I don't.

**Emi Moroboshi [Mod:Ken] : The kinds of things a MAN and a WOMAN do when they LOVE each other very much.**

**********Usagi Miyake:********** Y-you don't mean-?

**Emi Moroboshi [Mod:Ken] :** **Yep, I'm gonna be here in my dorm. Making love to my wife. ALL. NIGHT. LONG.**

************Usagi Miyake: ************K-Kenichi-kun...I...I don't like this joke anymore!

**Emi Moroboshi [Mod:Ken] :** **Who's joking? I'm serious here. Yo Emi! Come here and tell Bunny what we're doing tonight!**

Emi aimed the beam at herself again and shot the voice distorter once more, though this time it returned Emi's voice to normal.**[*Mod disabled*]**

**Emi Moroboshi: **Sweetie, you're so mean~! Teasing that poor girl~

************Usagi Miyake: ************N-No way...

**Emi Moroboshi:** Well, of course we're gonna do IT tonight...till the sun rises, right~?

Emi used the voice modulator once more quickly.

**[*Mod enabled*]**

**Emi Moroboshi [Mod:Ken] : Kahaha! 'Tcha know it, babe! **

************Usagi Miyake: ************...grr...

**Emi Moroboshi [Mod:Ken] : Hm?**

************Usagi Miyake:************ GRRR! RAAAAAAAH! YOU'RE DEAD AOKI! ! ! *SLAM*

**Connection lost**

Emi blinked in surprise at that sudden outburst. Returning her voice to normal, she stashed her Oniberry in her cleavage like she was used to. Emi felt pretty proud about her little trick. "Hmf! That should keep her away from my Sweetie...Now to keep him here..." Emi whispered to herself.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughter could be heard from beyond the bathroom door. Emi jumped surprised by the sudden burst of laughter and looked at the door, suddenly uneasy.

_(What'cha up to know, Sweetie?)_ Emi thought.

Shortly after, Ken emerged from the bathroom, tying his hair in a ponytail, grumbling something in a low voice.

_"...Man...I really miss my old hair dye and gel...if only they weren't so damn expensive..."_ Ken grumbled, he then took note of Emi. "Oh, Emi, sorry but I gotta run..."

"Huh?" Emi asked.

"They really need me at the store***kon***, I gotta get goin'! ***kon***" Ken managed to say as he tried to make a break for the door, when...

"Sweetie, WAIT!" Emi, with lightning fast speed, grabbed on to Ken's pony-tail

"YEOW!" Ken yelped, as he was pulled by his pony-tail for the fourth time that day.

"Dammit! REALLY! ? My hair AGAIN! ?" Ken complained.

"Sorry, Sweetie! But..." Emi apologized and slowly hugged the delinquent boy again. "Why don'tcha ditch..._'work'_?" Emi asked.

"Uh-w-what kind of a husband would I be if I ditched work! ?" Ken asked, starting to feel a little nervous.

"_I know what kind_..." Emi whispered slowly...right before- "A FAITHFUL ONE!" Emi yelled, right in Ken's ear

"YEOW! !" Ken clutched his poor ear, lamenting the pain of his smarting eardrums. "W-whaddya talking about E-Emi ***kon***?"

Before Ken could recover, Emi sank her fangs right on his shoulder, as she put him on a Half Nelson hold.

"OWOWOWOW!"

"'Cha no chactly wha ahm alkin afoud!" Emi growled.

"owow...come again?" Ken asked

Emi released Ken from her bite but not from her hold. "I said 'tcha know exactly what I'm talking about!" Emi yelled. "I know about your little rendezvous with that stupid bunny girl!"

Ken's eyes reflected panic right there and then...however right in that moment his magatama shone once...and Ken's expression started changing from panic to realization.

"How did you know that?" Ken asked calmly.

"H-huh?" Emi asked, surprised that her Sweetie would be calm and collected enough to consider there was something wrong in this scenario.

"I-It doesn't matter! I-I overheard you while you were in the bathroom!" Emi attempted to justify herself.

"Impossible." Ken said. "I was leaning on the door, I would've noticed your scent getting stronger if you went anywhere near the bathroom." He explained

Emi 'tch'ed as Ken started to catch on, in that moment of distraction, he managed to release himself from the hold, pushing Emi back, and as she was pushed, her Oniberry slipped from between her breasts [since there was no bra to hold the device] and fell to the floor, the Oni girl made an air-recovery as she was pushed back, she glared at Ken, trying to shift the subject back at his unfaithfulness. "SWEETIE!" Emi yelled angrily. "Don't change the subject!"

"Hm?" Ken then noticed the tiger-stripped device on the floor. "What's this?" He said, picking up the device

"EEP!" Emi recognized the device as her own Oniberry, one quick check between her breasts confirmed her fears. "S-Sweetie wait...I-"

Ken ignored Emi as he took one look at the screen of the device. "...Commhacker?...Voice modulator?...The hell is this! ?" Ken asked suddenly angry.

Emi started sweating herself. "Uh...umm...GIMME THAT!" She made a lunge for the device, but Ken managed to stop her by keeping her away by gently pushing her face with his foot as he checked the device. Emi was flailing her arms trying to reach her multi-purpose device as Ken kept her at bay.

"Let's see...'voice modulation: switch'? Wonder what this does?" Ken read the options of the app as he pressed one command.

"SWEETIE WAIT-!" Emi gasped too late as both teens were envelopped in an enclosed energy sphere for about a few seconds before the sphere surrounding them disappeared, once the sphere dissipated Ken looked around curious.

**"Was that supposed to do...some...what the-?" **Ken started to ask...except...

**"Sweetie you moron..."** Emi started to groan... except...

Their voices had switched.

**"GAH! M-My voice! What the hell happened to my voice! ?" **Ken gasped in surprise, only his voice had changed into the melodious soprano that belonged to Emi.

**"Sweetie...you used the Voice modulator app...it's designed to switch a person's voice to any desired pitch or tone...in this case it switched our voices around..."** Emi explained, in Ken's own baritone. **"Give it here Sweetie and I'll switch us ba-"**

**"Hold on!"** Ken yelled, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. **"First off: you're forbidden from calling me 'Sweetie' with my own voice, it's too damn creepy!" **Ken complained, but then shot an accusatory glare at Emi, looking at her directly in her eyes[anywhere else would prove...counter-productive]. **"Second: why in the world would you have this specific program active?"**

**"Umm...uh...well 'tcha see..." **Emi struggled for an excuse...

**"Hmm? Call log?"** ...but couldn't help but panic once she saw Ken just about to go through the call log of her Oniberry. **"G-GIMME THAT!" **Emi yelled and pounced on Ken.

**"W-WHOA!"** Ken managed to say just before Emi pounced.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - School Grounds - A few minutes earlier...<br>**

"TAKE THIS, 'TCHA PERVERT! HEAVEN'S PUNISHMENT! ! !"

Pain...incredible and mind numbing pain coursed through Souta's body as he wound up on the receiving end of one of Emi's lightning bolts.

And he loved every second of it...But let's rewind the clock further back

**Even earlier...**

Souta was sent that night by Bantarou on a **recon** mission, to find out about Ken and the beautiful Oni girl that had moved in with him. Souta was less than enthusiastic on the whole ordeal, but he still sneaked into the school, a ski-mask on his head, to hide his identity, dark clothes to blend in with the darkness [hoping Ken's squint eyes were sign of less than perfect eyesight...unfortunately for Souta they weren't] and a digital camera, professional grade, armed with a specially powerful telescopic lens.

"Ugh...this plan sucks...well, it's not like I have anything better to do..." Souta complained

Checking his surroundings and satisfied there weren't any night watches around, Souta climbed up a tree facing over to the Tomobiki High Club building. Souta managed a good vantage spot on a very sturdy and reliable branch, when he spied the window leading into Ken's dorm room.

"Maybe with some luck I'll be able to snap some photos of Emi-san, hehehe."

Souta peered through the camera's screen as he switched it on, and true enough, once the image came into focus, it showed Emi, her back turned to the window, seemingly talking with someone. Souta couldn't really hear what they were saying, but he could peer a few waving tails, so he assumed Emi was talking with Ken's foxes. After a while he saw one of the foxes jump up and pin a piece of paper on the door, shortly after Emi closed the door.

_(...Where are those kitsune going?)_ Souta asked whisperingly as he pointed his camera when he saw the foxes climbing over the west wall of the school grounds and disappear on the other side. From his periphery vision, Souta spotted an specially exhausted Ken slowly scrambling into the school from the east.

_(There's that Kitsune bastard alright...)_ Souta remarked to himself.

_(Hmph...looks like Kotatsuneko's training was specially hard tonight...serves him right! Now let's see what Emi-san is up to-WHOA!)_ Souta yelped as he saw Emi taking her bikini top off, and turning off the lights in the apartment dorm, as she hid herself behind a wall.

_(E-E-Emi-san's...*gulp*...t-t-topless!)_ Souta cheered, in perverted glee. "I'm happy to be me right now, hyahahaha." Souta cheered as he started taking pictures.

***click***

Around then Souta saw Ken entering his dorm through the door. _(...though I'd be happier to be **HIM** right now...Lucky bastard!)_ Souta grumbled in pure jealousy. It was just then that a thought occurred to Souta. _(Wait a minute...of Emi-san is getting naked, and Ken is the only other person in that dorm...that means...)_

"!"

_(T-They're gonna DO IT! ?)_ Souta though, almost out loud.

Souta spied as how Ken took the piece of paper stuck on the door and began pacing inside the room reading it, as Ken did so, Souta noticed Emi slowly sliding behind Ken and slowly closing the door. "Oh man...they're really going to..." Souta whispered, camera at the ready waiting for the moment he could get a good view of Emi.

He then Ken suddenly scream something in surprise, [perhaps it was something in that note?] then Souta watched as Emi wrapped her slender arms around Ken.

_(Lucky _bastard! !) Souta thought as he saw the scene unfold. Ken then started to 'melt' in Emi's arms, as she blew wind in his ear.

_(Lucky bastard! ! !) _Souta thought with more intensity. Then he spied Ken's eyes fly open all of a sudden and jump away from Emi, Souta then noticed he had a clear view of Emi's assets.

_"C-CHANCE!"_ Souta exclaimed whisperingly as he aimed the camera and took a perfect picture of Emi...sans bikini top.

***click***

_"Lucky~!_" Souta wordlessly mouthed, as he continued the surveillance of the Aoki dorm room.

He spied how Ken had been so bashful all of a sudden. _"Bwahaha! That bastard Kitsune, bashful ! ? Hehehe, this is too much!"_ Souta silently mocked. When suddenly he saw Ken...reach second base.

***click***

_(l-lucky bastard ! ! ! !) _Souta said, as tears of jealousy streamed down his face. He kept watch over the room as Emi kept showing her affections toward Ken, Souta kept taking photos**  
><strong>

_(Lucky bastard lucky bastard lucky bastard lucky bastard LUCKY BASTARD!) _Souta kept thinking ad nauseum as he took picture after picture. But then things stopped, Ken had his back to the window and somehow everything went quiet.

_(What is that Kitsune up to now?) _Souta wondered, he saw Ken's hand reach for something on his desk. _(Maybe I should zoom in...)_ Souta was about to press the zoom in button...however

***click***

"Oops." He pressed the shutter instead.

"THERE!" Ken yelled, as he grabbed a hold of a can of spray paint lying on his desk with his left hand, turned 180 degrees and slid the window open with his right hand as he threw the spray paint can right at where Souta was hiding.

***WHAM!***

"YEOW! ! !" Souta yelped as the can collided with his head, making him lose balance... "WhoooawhoawhoAAAAAAA!" ...and fall unceremoniously to the ground.

"Oww~..." Souta yelped as he recovered, the fall hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would [the projectile spray paint can was a lot more painful], at least Souta still had the mask to hide his ident-

"OE! SOUTA YOU GORILLA-BASTARD!" Ken shouted.

Souta then bitterly thought. _(...Right...I forgot Kitsune has the nose of a bloodhound...Was the 'gorilla-bastard' thing really necessary though?) _Souta then scrambled to make a break for it, spying the memory card that ejected out of the camera in the fall.

_(Can't leave without that!)_ Souta was about to grab it when...

"TAKE THIS, 'TCHA PERVERT! HEAVEN'S PUNISHMENT! ! !" Emi yelled, as she unleashed her lightning on Souta.

"Uh oh."

Pain...incredible and mind numbing pain coursed through Souta's body as he wound up on the receiving end of one of Emi's lightning bolts.

And we have come full circle.

**A few minutes later...**

Souta laid there, barely conscious. As a few other figures arrived on the scene. Bantarou had arrived along with the rest of his gang to know what was taking Souta so long, one look and it was clear what happened.

"Kitsune discovered you huh?" Bantarou guessed

"...uh huh..." Souta groaned

"Did...did he do this?" Minoru asked

"...no...Emi-san did..." Souta groaned

"Huh? W-why would she do that?" Natsu questioned.

Souta instead of answering, he pointed to a memory card, just a few feet away from where he laid, apparently it had ejected out of the camera in the fall. Minoru quickly picked it up and fired up his laptop computer to view it's contents.

"WHOA!" Minoru gasped as he saw one of the pictures. Immediately the rest of the gang [who were still unharmed] huddled in front of the screen, and saw just what kind of pictures Souta had taken.

"T...t-t-that's...?" Minoru asked.

Souta only moaned a barely audible 'yea'.

The rest of the gang picked him up and hugged in true camaraderie.

"Souta...thank you!" Minoru followed.

"We will never forget your sacrifice!" Natsu said, as tears streamed from his face. "You will live on in our memories..."

"I'M NOT DEAD, YOU IDIOTS!" Souta suddenly jumped and yelled, as he bonked his two teammates in the head.

"This is bad!" Bantarou called, stopping the others shenanigans. "If we leave them alone...Emi-san will be at that bastard's mercy!"

"Just what exactly are you talking about?"

"Are you stupid or something? Of course I mean-YIPE!" Bantarou turned to the new speaker, only to find himself face to face with the teen who nearly defeated Ken [and would've, if it weren't for Emi], right there, drinking a sports drink was: **Shou Inoue. **

"W-what're you doing here! ?" Bantarou asked, slight panic in his voice.

Shou idly took sip of the energetic beverage. "Just...taking a stroll. I've never been to Tokyo before so I was just sight-seeing..." Shou lamely lied.

"You don't have a place to stay, right?" Minoru guessed.

"WHO TOLD YOU ! ? !" Shou shouted. It was now clear for Bantarou's squad, while Ken was the biggest trickster in Tomobiki, this guy was as thin as Kleenex. "A-anyway..." Shou attempted to change the subject. "What are you talking about Emi being at some bastard's mercy?"

"Well, your old friend, that Kitsune, is up there..." Natsu pointed to Ken's dorm window. "...alone with Emi-san!"

Shou dropped his drink. "Y-You don't mean they're-?" Shou asked, his voice wavering.

"Exactly...we have to stop that Kitsune!" Bantarou rallied.

"Hey...I don't think that's such a hot idea..." Souta started. "From what I saw, Emi-san actually wanted to-"

Before Souta could finish the sentence, all involved heard a loud yell come from Ken's dorm.

**"Gya! Let me go!" **They heard a decidedly feminine voice, one they recognized belonged to..

"EMI-SAN! ! !" Shou, Bantarou and his squad exclaimed at the same time.

**"Let me go already!" **They heard Emi yell.

**"Not happenin'! Now give me that!" **Shou and co. then heard a male's voice shout an order.

"That's Aoki's voice!" Shou recognized his rival's voice

**"No way! I'm not gonna let you have your way!" **Emi(apparently) shouted.

**"*GROWL* Give up already, you know 'tcha can't beat me anyway!" **Ken(apparently) shouted

**"N-NEVER!" **Emi(apparently) shot back. **"Just try to stop me!" **She(apparently) challenged

**"I'll never let 'tcha get away from me!" **Ken(apparently) threatened. **"Now give me that!"**

**"Noooo~!" **Emi(apparently) shrieked.

Shou blanched as he heard Emi's (apparent) voice wail. One look to the Bantarou, Souta, Natsu and Minoru, it was clear they were all thinking the same thing. Bantarou and his crew joined hands, as well as Shou, and once the unspoken vow to protect Emi's purity was made, they all rallied to one battle cry:

**"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!" **Shou and company charged at the Club building. And thus **Emi's Squad** was born.

A shattering storm indeed...

* * *

><p><strong>Miyake household - A few minutes earlier...<br>**

"YOU'RE DEAD AOKI!" Usagi screamed at her cellphone and nearly crushed it in her hand as she flipped it closed.

"GrrrrAH" Usagi was furious. Not only had Ken [assumedly] called her to taunt her, but they were going to...going to...

**"MEN BE DAMNED!"** Usagi roared, she stormed the stairs up to her bedroom and nabbed a sweater. "So...both of you think you can make fun of me, is that it! ?"

Usagi then made her way back downstairs, stomping every step of the way. "I'll give you a beating you won't forget, AOKI!" Usagi growled out as she fitted her shoes on at the entrance.

"First making me think you're gonna visit me then making fun of me...GRR..." Usagi growled out as her hand was about to open the front door.

"...wait..."

_(...why would he do that?)_ Usagi thought as something seemed wrong in her head. _(He would never purposefully anger me OR any girl...much less that way!)_

_(And...something about that call...something about Ken's sounded...weird) _Usagi mentally reviewed the call until she stumbled upon that something that did sound weird.

* * *

><p><em>"Kahaha! '<strong>Tcha<strong> know it, babe!"_

* * *

><p><em>(That was it! It wasn't Ken's voice that was wrong it was how he said it...where have I heard that verbal tic before...)<em>

* * *

><p><em>"...Hell, I <strong>betcha<strong> the whole ship is older than my parents!"_

_"How are '**tcha** doing?"_

_"I missed '**tcha** so much... _

_**Sweetie!"**_

* * *

><p>Usagi stood there, in short time an angry aura made itself manifest as the lithe girl did the math and discovered that she had only spoken to Kenichi <strong>once<strong> that night.

"So...that's how you wanna play, huh Moroboshi?" Usagi said in a steady, eerily calm tone of voice.

"FINE BY ME!" Usagi slammed the door open and ran in direction of the school at full speed, the blonde girl roaring her battle cry:

**"EMI MOROBOSHI, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"**

And thus Usagi left...

...

From the hallway, one very perplexed, very confused **Inaba** stared at the entrance as he saw his daughter run off, yelling promises of payback and revenge in her wake.

"Um..." Inaba started to ask, but was quickly interrupted by his wife, Shinobu, as she stuffed a rice cracker in his open mouth.

"Don't. You'll only hurt yourself." The Miyake matriarch sagely advised.

Inaba blinked a couple of times in confusion but decided to follow his wife's advice, and munched idly on his rice cracker.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High Student Apartments Club Building**

Shou, Bantarou, Souta, Natsu and Minoru entered the building and began running towards Ken's dorm room at full speed.

"They were gonna do WHAT! ?" Shou yelled, unbelieving.

"Yea. That's what I saw at first, but now...something must have gone wrong." Souta finished as they climbed the stairs of the old building.

"Guh! W-where's Aoki's apartment! ?" Shou asked desperately.

"It's on the third floor, look for apartment **'2-4'** or the fist graffiti." Minoru answered.

Shou had been making a bit of a mental note as he stormed into the Club building. _(This building...it feels like it was renovated recently...)_

_(Some parts look old and aged, even from the outside...and those signs...)  
><em>Shou thought as he saw the different signs for all the rooms. **'1-1', '1-2', '1-3'...** and so on and so forth. Shou's suspicions were confirmed when he saw one room with a **'Teacher's Lounge'** sign.

_(Hmm...it's just as I suspected...this probably was an old school_ _buildi-)_

****WHAM****

Shou unceremoniously slammed face first into a wall just as the others turned a corner towards the staircase going up. Apparently he was so, focused he forgot his surroundings and ran in a straight line...**again**.

Minoru stopped as he noticed this. "C'mon man! Snap out of it! Get with the program, **bird brain!"** Minoru berated as he pulled Shou out of the Shou-sized hole he left.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Shou yelled as he was pulled out of the new wall crater. "And let me go!" He said shoving Minoru aside, Shou started running up the stairs.

_(Gah! Focus! I have to stop Aoki or else Emi-san will be...Emi-san will be...I WON'T ALLOW IT! I will stop him if it's the last thing I d-) _Shou was thinking until-

****WHAM****

He slammed with a wall, just as he cleared the first flight of stairs. Bantarou and co. stopped for a moment as the heard the crash and looked back and subsequently groaned in frustration._  
><em>

"Here's a tip: LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING, STUPID!" Bantarou yelled frustrated.

Shou only groaned a whimpering _"Y-yeah~..."_ As he dislodged himself from the new wall-crater he just made.

Meanwhile...

**Ken's Dorm**

Ken was on the floor, the Oniberry firmly clenched in his teeth, while Emi performed a Full Nelson hold.

**"GIVE UP?" **Emi yelled [with Ken's voice still]

Ken only shook his head fiercely, as he tried his best to navigate the devices menus using his teeth and his tongue.

**"Call..log *urk*...from a few minutes ago...Here it is!" **Somehow Ken managed to show a call log...wether this was an impressive feat or a disgusting one, that's for the audience to decide.

**"N-NO!" **Emi yelled, but it was too late.

Ken listened to the call log intently. After it finished, Ken started saying, in a calm and even tone. **"...Emi..."**

**"Y-yes, Sweetie?"  
><strong>

**"[Don't call me that] Care to explain?"  
><strong>

**"Explain what?" **Emi avoided the question meekly

**"Why am I listening to a phone call I never made?" **Ken said in glacial slowness

**"Uhm...uh..." **Emi struggled for an excuse.

**"WELL! ?" **Emi never realized just how scary her own voice could sound.

**"Well...'Tcha wanted to ditch me! To play a stupid game!" **Emi yelled angry

**"URK!...W-well...I-I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" **Ken said in excuse.

**"Then forget that bunny girl and stay here with me!" **Emi demanded.

**"ARGH! Enough!" **Ken yelled in a high pitched, feminine shriek [he was starting to miss his own voice], as he broke free from Emi's hold, and rolled away from her.

As Ken recovered in a quick kip up, he snatched his cellphone out of his pants pocket. **"Dammit...now I gotta call Usagi to explain everything!" **Ken said, as Emi only responded by sticking her tongue at him. Thwe pony-tailed scoundrel idly pressed a few buttons and was about to call...however a thought just occurred to him.

**"Wait...I can't call her right now! Not with my voice like this!" **Ken yelped, and turned to look for the device responsible for changing their voices...right in Emi's hand as she picked it up.

Ken didn't think twice. His hand shot out, a clear attempt to steal the device off her hands, but Emi quickly moved her hands away, shooting a dirty look towards her trouble-magnet of a husband.

Ken looked at her meekly and chuckled innocently. **"Emi... can I borrow that... thing?" **He asked.

**"My Oniberry?" **Emi confirmed

**"Yeah whatever, can I have it?" **Ken asked in his sweetest voice [easy, considering his current circumstances]

**"Don't wanna"** Emi said, maintaining the glare she was giving to Ken.

Ken thus took a pensive pose. **"Thought so..."**

**"SO I'LL TAKE IT ANYWAY!"** Suddenly Ken's fists shot out in a flurry of grabs. **"ORA ORA ORA ORA! ! !"** as he used a non-ki powered variant of the Meteor Storm to snatch the device away...

Emi, of course dodged each and every attempt masterfully and quickly, Ken could just not match the Oni princess's speed! After a few seconds of rapid-fire movements, he was panting trying to catch his breath. **"*pant* *pant* Mind if I *pant* ask who taught you how to move like that! ?" **

**"Daddy taught me." **Emi answered simply, sticking her tongue at Ken in a mocking gesture. Of course the delinquent boy took advantage of this minute distraction and lunged to grab Emi this time.

**"EEP!" **Emi yelped, as she was tackled by her husband

Ken managed to latch on to Emi and thus the scuffle quickly devolved into a contest of submission locks, the Oniberry flew away from both teens, however it did not go quite as Ken had hoped...

Ken had to admit he was impressed, it seemed Emi had quite a lot of knowledge in terms of wrestling grapples! She could easily make the **FILA**[3] championships, was the general thought process as Emi executed a flawless camel clutch forcing his neck back.

**"Give up already!" **Emi barked, as she zapped the yankee in intervals as she kept him in the grappling hold

**"Gyargh! W-who taught you grappling moves like this! ?" **Ken asked, genuinely curious.

**"Mom taught me."** Emi answered simply, as she kept asserting pressure on him.

Ken could only blink in response, picturing Lum, in a tiger-print wrestling outfit, pinning Ataru in an octopus hold.

**"Yeah, I can see that happening..."** Ken answered, it was then that an idea popped in his head. And a sneaky grin bloomed on his face.

**"E-Emi, can I ask you something else?" **Ken started asking, as he heard the ominous creaking of bones, as Emi didn't let up.

**"What?" **She asked, already keeping a keen eye on her flirtatious fiance.

**"Are you ticklish?"**

**"...Huh?" **Was all Emi could respond as in a flash...

**"_Kitsune-ken Ayatsuri:__ Hakesaki! _**_[Brush tip]"_Ken's ponytail started to move on it's own, an aura of white fire surrounding it!

**"HUH! ?" **Emi gasped in surprise, and in her position she was less than capable to defend herself as the ponytail...

**"PFFT! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Started tickling at Emi's sides, mercilessly. The ponytail brushed at Emi's ticklish spots forcing her to break the hold as she tried to block the living brush's onslaught.

**"HAHAHAHA-STOP!-HAHAHAHAHA-NO MORE! HAHAHAHAHA-PLEASE~! HAHAHA!" **Emi futilely pleaded for mercy as the tickling continued.

**"Phew...what a gamble, but it paid off...now I'll just take this off your-"** Ken said, but from the corner of his eye he saw Emi just about to jump for the device once more. Ken reacted as he dived for the device as well.

Both Ken and Emi grabbed on to the Oniberry at the same time, Ken's right hand clutching on, while Emi held on with both her hands. Ken's thumb managed to hit the switch button by sheer accident, both fox-like yankee and Oni princess were enveloped in the same energy bubble as just a few minutes before.

Ken didn't take any chances, as he used this moment to use his free hand to hold both of Emi's wrists in place while he straddled her, keeping the Oniberry far from her reach [as well as putting a stop to anymore wrestling moves].

" ***pant***Hah! ***pant*** I win!" Ken barked triumphant over Emi, his breath short after the extenuating ordeal, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"***GROWL*** Sweetie, ***pant*** let me go! ***pant***" Emi ordered, trying to catch her breath from all the tickling, also sweating from all the activity.

"Hah! Why should I-" Ken started to taunt however-

***Creak***

Ken turned to look, as the door creaked open. Right there in the entrance, **was Usagi Miyake**, looking at the scene in front of her with mute shock, her eyes empty and expressionless.

Ken blinked confused for a couple of seconds, but then saw the position he was in and all color drained from his face: He was **sitting on top of a semi-naked ****Emi, holding both her hands down, both of them sweaty and breathing heavily.**

Suffice to say, this was not good...

"B-Bunny-chan...I can explain..." Ken said, a new, **cold** sweat dripping from him.

Before Ken could say anything more, he was struck with the mother of all carrot strikes, and sent flying into the dorm room, crashing into his bedroom. A loud crash, as the unlucky boy was nearly imbedded in the separating wall between the common area and his bedroom, sliding to the floor shortly after.

Emi only blinked in shock as she sat up and looked in the direction her Sweetie was sent flying.

"M...m..."Usagi whimpered.

**"MEN BE DAMNED!" **Usagi finally cried, tears streaming from her face, as she left the dorm.

"B-Bunny wait! It's not what you think!" Ken crawled after the blonde girl, but was caught by Emi, as the Oni girl latched on to the boy's waist.

"Oh no 'tcha don't!" She said, keeping a death grip on her husband.

"Gah! Let go! ***kon*" **Ken barked at Emi trying to push her away, however his doorstep was darkened once more.

"Huh?" Both Ken and Emi turned to look at the new visitors. **Shou, as well as Bantarou and the newly formed Emi squad** were looking at the couple, Shou's eyes flashing with fury.

"AO...KI! ! !" Shou growled out, his eyes shinning in a very eerie red glare, as the auburn haired one cracked his knuckles. Bantarou and the others pulled a veritable array of blunt weapons

"What do you think you are doing to Emi-san, Kitsune! ?" Bantarou barked.

"Oh you have gotta be kidding me!" Ken groaned, cursing his luckless stars again. If anything, this situation would convince Ken to stay away from Las Vegas from now on.

Shou's fist was surrounded in a hateful-looking black and red fire. "Receive your punishment! _**Mayonaka Busutaa! **[Midnight Buster]" _Much like Ken's own Meteor Burst, this was a short ranged punch with a devastating amount of power. Ken could only clench his eyes shut as he could do nothing to avoid the incoming strike.

***CRASH***

"What the-?" Shou said in surprise as his target suddenly pulled a Houdini, his fist crashing throught the floor. One quick look showed Ken was saved by Emi, the Oni girl who kept a strong grip on Ken's waist, flew both of them out of harm's way.

Emi of course dropped Ken on the floor as floated in front of the new intruders to give them an angry scolding "I don't know what reason you got to attack my Sweetie, Shou. But I'm not gonna let'cha gang up on him!" Emi yelled angry. Shou and company looking at Emi flustered.

"Uh...umm..." Shou tried to say something, but words were failing him. Bantarou and company were fidgeting nervously all of a sudden.

"Uhmm..." Bantarou said, the floor suddenly more interesting to say.

"Yeah...uh..." Natsu instead turned to the ceiling

"Ehm..." Minoru averted his gaze, giving mild glances now and then.

"...Ehem..." Souta twiddled his thumbs, all boy's were bright red in their faces

"What? If 'tcha got something to say then say it!" Emi barked at Shou, making the taller boy flinch.

Ken dropped a hand on Emi's shoulder, his own cheeks a slight red, as he guessed what their problems were. "*Ahem* Emi...I know I already asked this but..."

"...where's your **top?**" Ken asked, as a matter of fact.

Emi blinked a couple of times, as suddenly it dawned on her, and it was her turn to blush intensely: **The Oni girl had been parading topless in front of four complete strangers and Shou!**

Her reaction was instantaneous, of course

**"KYA! PERVERTS! **!**" **Emi yelled as she covered her breasts with one arm, and shot out a huge helping of lightning to the five idiots.

**"GowAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!" **Shou, and the Emi Squad shrieked in unison, as they were the victims of Emi's unforgiving lightning.

Ken fell on his butt, slightly crawling back to avoid the ongoing onslaught, his face betraying fear.

An explosion suddenly shot Shou and the Emi squad out into the hallway, completely charcoalized, their pained groans echoing in the empty hallway.

As Shou and company were blasted out of the apartment at last, Emi turns to Ken.

_"Eep!"_ Ken yelps from his position on the floor and crawls backwards until he hits the wall, in front of him was Emi in all her enraged glory, her hair waving in tune with the electric ki she was about to unleash. Her face still an embarrassed red, she looked at Ken angrily.

"I warned 'tcha!" Emi yelled. "This is your fault!"

Ken pressed himself to the wall, a mask of panic in his face for a while, but as Emi approached he started standing up. Ken face was a menacing angry scowl, his eyes shinning like they would whenever he was serious about something.

"ENOUGH!" Ken yelled, making Emi flinch. "YOU were spying on me! Worse yet, you were IMPERSONATING ME! With your weird alien gadgets!" Ken made it a point to punctuate forcing Emi to step back. "I can't even use my own damn cell in my own dorm! ? ***KON*** I'm the one who shoud be angry! ! !" Ken barked

"NOT WHEN 'TCHA'RE USING IT TO CHEAT ON ME! ! !" Emi roared back angrily, her roar effectively pushing Ken back to the wall. "All I wanted was a romantic night together, just the two of us! But you wanted to ditch me for that bunny girl! And n-now look what happened!" It was then that Emi's eyes started tearing up. "S-Sweetie...HOW COULD 'TCHA! ?" Emi wailed, unleashing her lightning.

"**AGYAAAAAAAAAGGHK!"** Ken yelled as he was electrocuted once more. "Ugh...I...really hate this..." Ken groaned as he slipped down to the floor, right beneath the window

"I'm not done yet!" Emi growled, her whole body emitting an electrified field, stray arcs of electricity jumping around the room, as floated ominously towards Ken, once she was in close, she slammed both arms at each side of Ken's head, cutting any escape route.

"..._oh no..._" Ken whimpered, he closed his eyes tightly, expecting the worst.

***CRASH***

******KER-WHAM!****  
><strong>

**"! ?"  
><strong>

Right in that moment **a huge peach, **the size of one of those inflatable exercise balls, crashed through the window and landed right on Emi's head, sending her flying back and to the ground, away from Ken and knocked out. Her eyes swirling in spirals and a huge bump threatening to become like a third horn [ok, not really, but you get the idea].

Ken didn't know what had just happened, but somehow he was saved from Emi's rage, his savior? **A giant peach from outer space **[or so he thought]. The giant fruit was unharmed even after smashing through his window and right smack on Emi's head.

"Ah! EMI!" Ken gasped as he snapped out of the shock, suddenly worried for the Oni girl.

Ken immediately checked Emi to see if she was all right, fortunately the blow only left the bump on her head, the Oni princess was mostly unharmed, just unconscious, she would probably have a splitting headache in the morning but nothing worse than that.

Ken still made a mental note to double check once she woke up. Kenichi let loose the breath he was unconsciously holding once he verified that Emi did not sustain any critical damage, he still got an ice pack for her head.

"Out like a light...but she seems ok...I probably should let her rest...Phew...thank goodness, she's ok..."

Afterwards, Ken gave one look around the room.

"...What a mess..." He groaned.

Ken closed his eyes as he mentally reviewed the damage.

_(Usagi just stormed off, angrier than ever...Shou and those idiots made a huge mess...Emi just practically obliterated my dorm...and now, against all reason, a giant peach crashes through my window and lands right on Emi's head, a one-hit KO...)_

Ken opened his eyes, and turned to glare at the unconscious Oni girl laying on the floor, her chest rising and falling in tune with her breathing, her hair covering her and giving her some modesty. He glared at the broken window and then to Emi, an angry scowl in his face.

"...My plan was perfect..." Ken growled lowly.

"**DAMMIT**! All I needed was a little time to smooth things over!" Ken started yelling, to the skies above as if to blame the gods for his bad luck.

"I could've had both **YOU** and **Usagi**! ! !" Ken yelled pointing an accusing finger at Emi, any fear he had had dissipated [though it was mostly to do with Emi being unconscious at the time.]

"I just had to foster a little friendship and camaraderie between you two and I could've kept **my** **old cute girlfriend** and **my hot-sexy new wife**!" Ken ranted, pretty much spilling all the beans of his little plan [Safe in his solace that he knew no one conscious was listening].

"A harmonious little **polygyny**! **IS THAT SUCH A CRIME! ?**" Ken yelled, fuming in frustration.

"All I had to do was to get you and Usagi to get along, even if it was on the long run, but NOOOOOO! You HAD to pick a fight!" Ken kept ranting.

"This is your fault! So annoying!" Ken shouted finally, an angry scowl on his face. A cold September wind blew through the smashed window and made Ken shudder as he tried to continue glaring at his 'alleged' wife, but as he saw Emi shudder unconsciously because of the cold, his face softened.

"...Geez...what a pain..." Ken grumbled, as he walked to his closet, he rummaged through his belongings until he pulled out a jacket and a futon. He laid the futon on the floor and taking the jacket in hand he dressed Emi in it to keep her warm. He then picked her up and laid her unto the futon, covering her tightly with the covers. Once he did Emi stopped shuddering and slept calmly.

Ken then fixed everything else in the room, swept the pieces of glass off the floor, pulled out some cardboard and duct tape from one of the desk drawers, covered the hole in the window to keep the cold out. After he finished he then sat down on the floor, his back leaning on the wall.

Ken looked at the giant peach that now laid beside him and picked it up. "*sigh* so much for my **third** **harem** **plan**..." he looked at Emi sleeping peacefully, placing the peach on the floor beside him, he got his cellphone out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons on it, he then aimed the camera in his own direction. Ken was recording a video for his diary.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenichi Aoki's Video Diary - Just a little before midnight...<strong>

"Ken here...first day of having Emi Moroboshi as my wife, and of course: it was a disaster. I should be angry..."

"I didn't get any sleep last night trying to figure out a way to deal with Emi's powers, and know somethin' I just realized? I panicked."

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate getting zapped...but I guess I made a rash judgement on the Oni princess...Also did you know Emi's apparently an amateur wrestler? I sure didn't! My wife's got mad moves..."

"After the scheduled argument with Usagi, some weirdo Rich Kid/wannabe samurai parachuted into school and challenged me, I was expecting an easy fight, but the bastard turned out to be a little better than I expected."

"I figured out how to use that trick Nu taught me on people though, turns out it was one of the more **forbidden techniques of the Kitsune-ken**, it was real handy on knocking Rich Kid down a peg. But I doubt I have any tricks that would work on TANKS!...maybe...I dunno, anyway"

"Yeah, Rich Kid turned out to be a sore loser, he called a freaking private army, but the tanks never managed to fire, why? because something WORSE came along: **Shou "Koujaku" Inoue**, all the way from Kyoto..."

"Of course the first thing he wanted to do was to even the score...dude still wanted payback for the GMAC...and he would've too...if it wasn't for Emi's timely arrival. But that's not all she did..."

"Emi just single-handedly ruined all of my plans in one single night...so far that's my **second** and **third** big plan she ruins...now my chances with Usagi are next to nil...hell, ever since she showed up in my life, everything's gone south! The girls in school are angry at me and the guys want to kill me, Emi has been nothing but TROUBLE!" Ken fumed...but his face softened once more.

"...still..." Ken started. "I guess it was to be expected for my plan to fail..." Ken then looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "At least it would've been nice if the two of them got along at the very least. I don't like to see people fighting like that..." Ken said honestly.

"Usagi really wanted me to kick Emi out from the get go, but I guess I knew **Bantarou** and his **loser squad **would give me an excuse to let her stay...one that wouldn't piss off Usagi...too much...I guess. I'm not so heartless to kick Emi out into the street...or space...a-and..." Ken explained

"Even after everything she has done...**I don't hate Emi**..." Ken said. "Actually...I-I kinda like her...she may be annoying...but I know she can be sweet and fun too...I still hate her stupid lightning, but that's a given...but I'm not ready to take that next step in a relationship yet! I'm not ready to settle down! and even so...we barely know each other and all...I'm saying..."

"...We should probably take our time, ok?..." Ken finished as he saw Emi turn in her sleep. He sighed once more as he stared off into the roof.

"I shoulda been honest in the first place, it probably would've avoided all this mess...I'm such an idiot sometimes..." Ken sighed. "Then again she would have probably electrocuted me to a crisp for half of this speech..."

"First thing in the morning I gotta check that her brain didn't get scrambled...A heavy blow to the head...Man, I, of all people, should know how **dangerous** that is..."

"...For what it's worth...I'm sorry, Emi" Ken finished.

**End entry...**

* * *

><p>Ken finished as he flipped the phone closed...wondering for a moment where should he upload the video for safekeeping, and away from the prying eyes of idiotic rivals.<p>

_"It's okay...I understand..." _Ken heard a whisper, he turned to look at Emi thinking she was actually awake, eyes in wide open panic. He listened intently.

_"...I love you...Sweetie...you moron...Z...Z...Z" _Emi whispered/snored in her dreams. Ken blinked and chuckled at that

"Hehe...I suppose I deserve that at least...*YaAAAWN*..._Oyasumi Emi_...Z...Z...Z..." ...and leaned back and fell asleep.

...Though unknown to Ken was that Emi had actually been awake for a while, the peach only earning her a mild headache [the girl was hardier than he gave credit for] and heard all of Ken's rant up to and including his personal diary entry, she was just pretending to sleep.

Indeed Emi was angry upon hearing Ken's true intentions, furious even. But she patiently heard all he had to say. In the end, though his motivations were less than honorable, it calmed Emi down somewhat to know he did want to foster peace between her and that 'bunny tomboy', and that he did not want to get rid of her. And Ken could've easily have taken advantage of her, but he considered both girls' feelings.

It was when Ken checked if Emi was ok first, and covered her from the cold, that Emi decided to listen patiently and give him the benefit of doubt...though Emi had still been angry for her husband's unfaithfulness...but she knew he cared for her, and as for his rant, you could say it was the ramblings of an idiot, full of sound and fury, _Signifying nothing._ He needed to get that out of his chest, that was all.

From under the covers she turned towards Ken and watched him sleep, Emi sat up a little as she adjusted Ken's jacket to cover herself better. She tentatively waved a hand in front of her beloved rogue, Ken was completely asleep and snored noisily. Emi pouted for a while as she considered all that she heard just now.

_"*sigh*...Sweetie you moron...at least you told the truth in the end..." _Emi sighed.

_"Even if you only did it because you thought I was knocked out..." _Emi shot flatly_  
><em>

_"...OWIE~!"_ Emi groaned quietly, rubbing the sore bump on her forehead. She took one look at Ken, and floated to the closet, pulling out her tiger-skin rug and floated back to where Ken was, wrapping him around it keeping him warm.

_"I was kind of hoping you remembered your **promise** to me...or at least that you'd remember **me...***sigh*...but it doesn't matter..." _Emi smiled and floated quietly near Ken, planting a small kiss, right on his forehead. _"Even if you forgot...**you still kept your word**..."_ She whispered

_"Take as long as you need, Sweetie...I've already waited **10 years** to meet you again...even after I lost all hope of ever seeing you **again**...I can wait a little more till your ready...till the end of time if necessary..."_ Emi whispered as she floated back to the futon and buried herself in the covers.

_"But make no mistake...I'm not gonna let'cha go again."_ Emi whispered, resolution shinning in her eyes, she then plopped down into the futon wrapping herself tightly in the covers.

"_Sweet dreams...**Kenichi...**"_ Emi closed her eyes and slept

Emi shifted under the covers, one of her feet was uncovered...and right there...tied on her left ankle...

_...A **green magatama** shone...as moonlight bathed the room that night..._

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Next episode: Big Bro Ken!<strong>

**[1]Lonely Storm**: Part of the Rhythm Fever Heaven game. It's the song that plays for the "Karate Man" stage, yeah, I'm not even making this up. It was SO freaking weird when I discovered this one! Also, I swear those are the lyrics [at least in the American version], once I heard the song and paid close attention to the lyrics it made me think instantly on Shou and how a perfect leitmotif[check tvtropes on this term] this was for him.

**[2]Ken's Prize:** He's talking about that adult video he managed to get from Minoru a few episodes back.

**[3] FILA: **International Federation of Associated Wrestling Styles.

As always: Read and review please


	6. Big Bro Ken!

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 6 - "Big Bro Ken!"  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>Ken's Dorm<br>**

A new day had come, and as sunlight was starting to shine into the apartment, all was peaceful.

Ken slept snoring noisily, a tiger skin covering him barely, as a puddle of drool dripped from his mouth. Nearby, Emi slept peacefully, the Oni girl huddled in the futon's covers, dreaming a slight blush in her face

_"Z...Z...ah Sutā-chan...come here babe...Z...you too Bunny...right beside me...Z...oh...Emi...right there...kehehe...Z...Z" _Ken snickered in his sleep, while Emi...

_"Z...Ah~ Sweetie...wait...Sweetie, you perv~...Z...*giggle*" _Emi giggled, also in deep sleep.

Both teenagers slept peacefully until-

**"PERSONA! Izanagi!" **A voice yelled out.

Emi jumped suddenly from the intense outburst. "EEP!" while Ken rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "*YAWN*...mornin' already?" Ken mumbled out lazily.

One quick look, Emi found the culprit to be Ken's own cellphone, pulling double duty as an alarm clock. The boy grabbed the cellphone and flipped it open.

**"**PERSONA! Izana-*beep***" **Ken interrupted the alarm with a press of a button, while he cleared his head.

"What a weird alarm clock, Sweetie." Emi commented looking at the phone eerily

"*grumble*" Was Ken's only reply as he pocketed the phone once more, a morning person he was not, however...

"...AH!" Ken gasped, as he suddenly remembered something important. In an instant he jumped right in front of Emi, facing her as he looked at Emi's eyes intently.

"EEP!" Emi eeped from the sudden reaction once more.

"Quick! What's your name?" Ken asked immediately

"...Huh?" Emi blinked confused.

"Your name! Tell me your name!" Ken asked with more insistence as he used his fingers to keep her eyelids open.

"...E-Emi..but 'tcha already know-" Emi was about to comment, however-

"What day is today! ?" Ken bombarded her with another question.

"Uh...I...I dunno...I'd have to catch up with the Earth calendar-" Emi answered nervously.

"**DAMMIT!** Ok...uhm...your mom and dad! Their names! ?" Ken cut off and asked fervently

"L-Lum and Ataru! Sweetie, what's gotten-"

"Good, now my name!" Ken ordered

"**KENICHI!" **Emi roared, finally frustrated, effectively flinging Ken away. It was only then Ken breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew~...thank goodness...your brain's ok..." Ken breathed out relieved.

Emi blinked, confused. Why was her husband so suddenly concerned about her? And what was up with the sudden '20 questions'?

"Ke-...Ahem...Sweetie, what was that all about?" Emi asked, a glint of concern in her eyes.

Ken on the meantime, scratched the right side of his head. "Huh? Oh nothing, don't worry about it...anyway, how's your head?" He asked as he brushed her hair off her forehead to look where the bump had been.

"My head? It's fine, Sweetie." Emi answered as her beloved rogue tended to her. "*giggle* I'm not such a weak girl, 'tcha know?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna take any chances..." Ken flipped the cellphone open and started pressing it's buttons with practiced ease. "I'm texting Hoshi to let the Nine know what happened. You stay here, and do whatever Hina tells you to, ok? She's a good healer and-."

"Sweetie, stop it!" Emi insisted, her face pouting. "I'm fine, really! I appreciate you getting worried about me, but you're over-reacting. Something like this won't even stun me." Emi said earnestly, shinning a bright smile and giving a light peck on Ken's cheek.

Ken blinked a couple of times, blushing a little bit, as he flipped his phone closed. "Ok fine...but rest up at least will ya?" Ken said.

The pony-tailed yankee, yawned once more as he stood back up and stretched, he lazily made his way to the bathroom. "I'm gonna hit the bath, ok?"

"Ok, Sweetie." Emi answered sweetly, as she saw Ken disappear as he left the room. The Oni princess sighed.

"You sure you don't wanna see a doctor?" Ken poked his head in one more time and asked, his answer came in the form of a thrown pillow right to his face.

"...Right..." Ken said, giving up, and finally leaving the girl to her thoughts.

"*sigh*...Sweetie...*giggle*" Emi giggled, in truth, she liked having Ken being so attentive, but it was getting a bit too much. This however made her think something that worried her.

"I wonder what happened in these 10 years..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that morning...<br>**

After both Ken and Emi took their baths and dressed for the day, the Nine had promptly returned, right after receiving a quick update on what happened last night. Nu as well had been re-activated once he had recharged his batteries the previous night and was hovering around assessing the damages and repair costs.

"So nothing happened?" Nobu asked, the seven-tailed fox sitting at the table waiting eagerly for breakfast.

"Nope." Ken answered simply.

"There were a lot of...hindrances." Emi added, averting her gaze.

Nobu moved over to Ken's seat and dropped a paw on Ken's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ken-chan. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Nobu said sagely. "**Performance anxiety** happens to the best of u-AHK!"

Before Nobu could finish the sentence, Ken grabbed the thin fox from his neck with one hand, and his tails with the other, pulling and stretching him almost like a cartoonishly stretchy rubber-band.

"That's not what happened!" Ken said angrily. As Ken said this he released the seven-tailed prankster and shot him in a slingshot-like fashion, the myobu ricocheting of the walls and finally landing on the floor with a thud.

***THUD***

"...Ow~..." Nobu yelped from the floor.

Nu of course huffed annoyed as he saw the new damages.

"Master Ken, I'd very much appreciate it if you tried not to further destroy the apartment anymore. Nano-machine based reconstruction is not as easy as it sounds, you know." The robotic spherical butler complained.

"Yeah yeah..." Ken waved off, not really paying much attention.

Hina brought various plates and bowls with practiced skill and set the table, a rice cooker nearby in case anybody wanted seconds.

"Geez...this means I'll have to wait even longer to see your children." Hina complained, the resident vulpine house-wife, as she served everyone their breakfast.

"Sweetie and I decided to wait." Emi explained. "Of course, as soon as he makes up his mind, I'm always ready!" The Oni girl said with a gleeful happy titter.

"Can we please change the subject! ?***munch***" Ken requested annoyed and a little embarrassed, as he took the rice bowl in hand and started eating greedily. The kitsune and Emi all laughed good-naturedly as the mood was a friendly one overall, one fox of course was looking intently at Ken's head, or rather, at what was sitting on top of it...

"Uhm...Ken-dono..." **Taichi**, a rather round and gluttonous six-tailed kitsune, asked. "Are you gonna eat that?"

Of course Taichi was referring to the enormous peach that sat on top of Ken's head, perfectly balanced.

"Of course, I'm saving it for lunch." Ken warned as he slapped the unruly paw that tried to steal the enormous peach. The rest of the kitsune and Emi stared at Ken oddly.

"You're seriously gonna eat a peach that crashed through the window! ?" Hina asked.

"Of course, it doesn't matter where it came from, food is food. And our budget is tight so I'm gonna cut corners whenever I can! ***gobble*** " Ken explained, as he kept munching on his rice.

"How conscientious..." Yasu praised.

"Never thought you were so frugal, Sweetie." Emi said in slight surprise

"You say 'conscientious' and 'frugal', I say _'cheap' and 'greedy'_, Hohohohoho~!" **Chika**, a nine-tailed vixen and the leader of the Nine laughed airily. Soon getting bonked on the head by Ken.

***BONK***

"Freeloaders aren't allowed to comment!" Ken barked annoyed.

"...meanie~..." Chika pouted, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Is that thing even edible?" Emi asked poking at the fruit that crash landed on her face last night.

" '_Lo que no mata, engorda' _" Ken said sagely in a foreign language, earning a few confused glances from the kitsune and Emi. "It's a saying I've heard in Central America...It means: what doesn't kill, fattens."

"That's what I'm worried about..." Emi sighed, she did do a bit of a mental note about Ken's answer. _(Huh... that's right, Sweetie has traveled around Earth with his family...I suppose it only figures he picked up a few languages along the way...)_. Ken shot an annoyed glare at Emi's comment but kept eating all the same.

"I'll have you know I have a pretty fast metabolism, thank you very much." Ken commented, slightly miffed.

Meanwhile Taichi kept his eyes fixated on the enormous peach, even after he inhaled his breakfast [ seconds AND thirds of it]

"DIBS ON LOOKING AFTER KEN-CHAN TODAY!" The fat fox called.

All the kitsune and Ken turned to give the six-tailed fox a glare, his intentions clear to everyone but Emi.

"Really?" Ken asked, sarcastically.

Emi wondered about that comment. "Why do the kitsune have to look after you?" She asked.

Ken had finished the entire bowl and set it down, as he scratched his forehead with his index finger in an annoyed manner. "Hrmm...it's because I refuse to go back home, and they don't want to lose track of me again."

Emi ah'd in understanding, but then asked another question. "Why dont'cha wanna go back home, Sweetie?"

To this Nobu crawled over to the table poking his head out by the edge of it. "Well, it's because Ken-chan doesn't want to-"

***THWIP* *THWACK***

With razor-sharp reflexes and amazing skill, Ken threw his chopsticks like a shinobi throws his kunai, and managed to hit the thin blabbermouth right on the forehead. The first knocking him off balance and the second, thrown more like a shuriken, spinning, got stuck in the foxes open jaw, keeping it ajar.

"AGHHH! AGH AGH!" Nobu tried to verbalize his discontent.

Emi and most of the kitsune looked at Kenichi, surprised. Meanwhile Yasu who was peacefully drinking tea, set down his cup.

"Hmm...Apparently we're already at the half-point of recovering your skills, that was a superb reaction time and your speed's gotten better." Yasu praised.

Ken merely cracked his knuckles and grabbed his book bag. "I'm off to school..._Itekimasu._" Ken commented as he made his way to the front door and left followed closely by Taichi.

_"Iterashai!_" Emi sweetly sent off her beloved. She sighed soon after. _(I certainly wasn't expecting my married life to be like this...) _Emi thought with a pout

_(...But it's okay, as long as Sweetie and I are together, we'll be happy, I'll make sure of it...) _She tittered to herself, soon she looked skywards as if considering something.

"Is everything all right, Emi-san?" Hikaru asked, poking his head above the table's edge

"I think I'll follow Sweetie to school today~!." She answered as she made up her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Class 1-4 "Classroom of Failures"<br>**

Just a little before first period...and the class had all taken their seats and chatting and laughing as it was common for people their ages...everyone of course steering clear from the cloud of pure murderous rage that was the immediate area around Usagi Miyake's seat, the killing intent was such that all the nearby neighbors around her seat had moved a good five feet away. Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Bantarou was fuming, his aura unlike Usagi's was of unparalleled jealousy, on the knowledge of Ken being in such a position that he could do whatever he wanted to the beautiful Oni girl that had graced this planet with her presence, his underlings were on the meantime browsing the ill gotten pictures Souta had taken last night via Minoru's laptop, and giggling like morons.

"Oh man, oh man! At least last night wasn't a complete **bust, **or maybe it was! Hahahaha!" Natsu cackled.

"HAHA! 'Bust' Good one, man!" Souta laughed catching on to his friends inadverted pun.

"At least this way we can cherish Emi-sama's image for as long as we like! Hihihihihi!" Minoru giggled in glee. "Ah I gotta remember to back up the photos befo-" Minoru was about to say when inadvertently someone pulled out the memory card that contained the pictures, causing an error message to display on the laptop's screen.

"o-...OE! Why did you-?" Minoru asked suddenly only to see, one very unamused Ken Aoki standing before him, memory card in hand and a gigantic peach perfectly balanced on top of his head.

"Ehhh? So you guys managed to take pictures of Emi?" Ken asked, his eyes squinting like they normally did, not giving any intention away until, he opened his left eye and glared at the trio of fools.

"So sorry, but-" ***CRUSH*** the memory card was crushed to dust in Ken's hand as he forcefully closed his fist. "- I'm not gonna let you keep these." Ken said in a level tone.

"A-a-...ah..." Minoru whimpered seeing the now useless former memory card fall in front of him, Natsu and Souta could only gape at the situation, Ken suddenly made a move to leave when he stopped himself.

"Ah..." Ken said. "Just to be safe..."

Suddenly his ponytail moved up by itself and the tip became like a spear, and using the newly created 'Steel Hair' technique, Ken pierced the portable computer through the monitor, right into the keyboard, rendering the machine useless.

"HYEEE!" Minoru suddenly shrieked as his beloved laptop sparked in front of him, sporting two new holes, now just garbage. The ponytail embedded all the way to the desk's wood surface, a testament that the technique _'Hagane no Kami'_ was not just for show. All three were about to berate the ponytailed rogue, however-

**"Don't try that shit again.**"Ken's voice reverberated, as his open eye blazed in an eerie white fire, the golden glow of Ken's pupil underneath, a warning that he was not messing around. It stopped the trio in it's tracks and instead Natsu and Souta decided to huddle with Minoru bracing for any attack while fearfully trembling, somehow, even with a peach on his head, Ken seemed more dangerous.

Everyone in class saw this exchange and regarded the Kansai yankee with a renewed sense of fear and respect. Even Usagi had to admit Ken handled that coolly...though she was curious why Ken had destroyed both the computer and that memory card [unaware of either's contents], but she decided to focus on being angry once more at him once more...or she would've if her eyes weren't fixated on the most ridiculous part of Ken right now: namely the **enormous peach that rested on top of his head**.

Megane entered the classroom. The no-nonsense teacher regarded briefly the class as he spoke. "All right you punks, sit down we're gonna have an important class regarding some hystorical figures in Japan's history but before that I'm going to introdu- **WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT!?" **Megane suddenly yelped pointing over Ken's head.

The boy in question blinked a couple of times and answered. "It's a peach." Ken said naturally.

Megane adjusted his glasses and blinked unbelieving. "_Wait a second...Could it be...?" _Megane whispered to himself, as something in his memory stirred, when was the last time he saw a peach of THAT size...?

But of course! At that **camping trip** so many years ago, where he was unfortunate to discover Lum was a very talented cook...by Oni standards. Megane, Shuutaro Mendou and Perm discovered Lum's cooking was nothing short of inedible because it was inhumanly spicy! The following day, in an effort to quell his aching tongue [as the fool had vowed to consume his share along with Ataru's] Megane, along with Ataru, Mendou, Perm and Ten went fishing to get more food [since a hare had stolen and eaten all their supplies the previous night]. As luck would have it, Ataru [using Jariten as bait] managed to land an enormous peach! Unfortunately, it's contents had already been devoured by Cherry. The following events lead to a very distasteful [no pun intended] memory as he recalled briefly.[1]

Pinching the bridge of his nose, as he tried to forget such events, Megane proceeded to ask. "Aoki...by chance have you been to **Tohgenkyou?"**

"***kon?***" Ken asked, more than a little confused. The rest of class only stared at the teacher confused, save for Minoru [who had effectively been paralyzed in fear for a while now, ever since his laptop got scrapped actually]

"N-Nevermind." Megane shook his head, re-organizing his thoughts. "Anyways, I'm going to re-introduce your new classmate..." Ken immediately guessed who it was, and grimaced appropriately.

"**Shin Mendou!"** Megane called, and on cue an elegant an princely youth made a spinning piroutte as he entered the classroom, finishing with a flourish. It was the same youth Ken had defeated the day before, his wounds fully healed and the annoying rich snob back to his original, and handsome appearance.

"Ladies...it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Shin said in a debonair fashion, the youth clad in a spotless white uniform, much like the one his father wore in his youth. All the guys in class glared and gritted their teeth, seething as the practically glared daggers to the snobbish youth, the girls swooned and sighed, as they looked at Mendou longinly, the events of yesterday efectivelly erased from their minds.

"Eh!? Rich kid!?" Ken gasped honestly surprised, referring to Shin as 'Rich kid' [Ken honestly couldn't be bothered to remember his name], more surprised by the fact Mendou had recovered completely. "Holy-...How didya recover so quickly!?" Ken asked as he poked at the Mendou scion's face.

"Hmph! It was nothing a few plastic surgeons couldn't fi-**WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT!?" **Shin asked screaming as he turned to regard the hated yankee and finally took note of the peach on top of the delinquent's head.

"My lunch." Ken answered as a matter of fact.

Shin gaped at the enormous fruit for a moment as he circled Ken, all the while examining the abnormal peach. After that he took a pensive pose and closed his eyes tightly, meditating intently.

"How did you come across this peach, Yankee-kun?" Shin asked, referring to Ken as 'yankee', given that he had yet to learn the boy's true identity

"It fell from the sky." Ken answered.

...

The whole class was speechless.

"I-it...fell..." Shin parroted.

"From the sky." Ken assured.

Shin took a pensive pose once more...and circled Ken while examining the peach again.

"I see..." Shin finished, and suddenly-

***SLASH* *CLANG***

In a blink of an eye, Mendou had unsheathed his sword and struck at Kenichi, the pony-tailed one answering by pulling out the trusty wok and using it as a shield, sparks flew from both metallic surfaces as they collided.

"You must think me a fool, Yankee!" Mendou spat, irately.

"I also think you're a wuss, but that's not what we're talking about, is it?" Ken taunted, with a fox-like grin.

"Y-you two! Stop this instant!" Megane ordered as he tried to step in between both teens, only to be pulled by Ken as Shin raised his sword to strike once more.

"Wha-?" Was all Megane managed to say as Shin delivered a combo of supersonic-like slashes, and Ken used the social studies teacher as a human shield.

***SLASH* *SWISH* *SLICE'D***

As Shin finished with a knee to the ground and sheathing his sword, just like a samurai of old...

***CLACK!***

A multitude of cuts appeared on Megane all of a sudden, soon after his clothes drapped off also cut to ribbons, both Ken and Shin jumped away from the bespectacled man in disgust, as he teetered back and forth in his polka-dotted boxers...then suddenly fainted on the ground.

***THUD***

The whole class regarded the social studies teacher as he laid on the ground, twitching slightly.

"Now that I think about it..." Ken commented. "It's no wonder our class has the lowest scores on social studies and history."

"I suppose that indeed is an inevitable outcome... if this happens as often as you say" Shin added to the comment.

"...Where were we?" Ken asked, as he turned to the wealthy boy.

***SLASH* *CLANG***

In an instant both boys resumed their struggle. Shin slicing at Ken with his katana, while the pony-tailed one deftly dodged and defended against each strike.

"Stand. STILL!" Mendou ordered through gritted teeth.

Ken stuck his tongue out and pulled his right eyelid down in a mocking fashion. "Make me, wuss! ***BIH!***"

When suddenly Shin raised his sword high just as Ken was crouching.

_(Uh oh!)_ Ken thought, as he was in a bad position to dodge.

And Shin delivered a fast downward strike!

***SLASH***

...Getting stuck right on the peach on top of Ken's head.

"Huh!?" Shin yelped, the peach now imbedded to the sword. Ken meanwhile blinked confused, as he stepped out from beneath the peach. Indeed, it was stuck on Mendou's sword.

Ken examined the peach, apparently, the rich kid's blade only managed to barely slice into the fruit. "Dude, I'd get a refund on that cheap piece of sh-"

"BE QUIET!" Shin roared, as he flailed the sword, trying to pry the peach off of it. It was then that an eerie light started shining from the crack of the peach.

"Huh?" Shin asked again.

"Uh oh..." Ken realized, a little too late.

*******KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*******

Class 1-4 had suddenly exploded, the windows obliterated from the blast impact, and the whole class covered in rubble and dust as a huge dust-cloud was kicked up by the blast.

"***cough* *hack* **W-what in the world-!?" Usagi gasped, as she looked on to survey the damage.

Shin was only a blackened figure, a dopey unconscious expression plastered on his face, the blast had hit him at point blank, beside Mendou, Ken managed to shield his face and his chest with the wok, a circular outline around his chest which separated the burnt areas from the unscathed ones showing that the Kitsune-like boy didn't quite escape the whole blast, but was otherwise unharmed.

"PHEW! That was close!" Ken exclaimed as he lowered the wok to look at the source of the blast. He saw the Peach split clean in two halves, however...

...Both halves looked to be part of a machine! A capsule of sorts, with a hollow to contain something, and that something was...

**"Heya, Big Bro!"** A cheerful, childish voice resounded, Ken recognized the voice, and it's owner's scent immediately.

A small green haired Oni girl, a mere four years of age stood holding the blade clasped in her hands, in a naked hand blade catch, a tiger print dress she always wore on her as she smiled brightly at the pony-tailed boy.

"A-**Airi-chan!"** Ken was surprised. _(Sheesh...I was half expecting **Momotaro[2]** to pop out!) _Ken then walked over to the small Oni girl and picked her up, laughing good-naturedly.

Indeed, the little Oni girl, was Emi's little sister Airi, a cute and adorable 4 year-old Oni, who had taken a shine to Ken nigh instantly.

"Hey kiddo! Long time, no see! Hahaha" Ken lifted her up and placed her on her favorite spot: his shoulders.

"How're ya doin', Big Bro? Are ya survivin' Big Sis well?" Airi playfully asked, earning a grimace and a shudder from her 'Big Brother'

"Ehm...well...sorta, geez you could've warned me about the lightning, ya know?" Ken complained.

Airi took a finger to her mouth thoughtfully and asked: "Would that have made a difference?"

Ken sighed in defeat. "...Probably not." He admitted.

"K-Kenichi-kun! ?" Usagi asked, rising from the debris, pointing at the little Oni girl ridding Ken piggyback. "Who is that!?"

"She's Emi's little sister, Airi." Ken answered, meanwhile Airi stuck her tongue out at Usagi. "She's a cute kid." Ken commented unaware of the little girl's actions.

"Yeah...cute..." Usagi deadpanned. "B-But anyway! What's she doing here?"

Ken blinked at that as he picked Airi of his back. "Yeah...good question, what ARE you doing here on Earth, Airi-chan?" Ken asked looking at the Oni girl.

"Daddy sent me!" Airi answered excitedly. "He told me to look after you and Big Sis. Here..." Airi the pulled out what seemed to be a little disc-like device.

"Hmm?" Ken asked as he took the object in hand, just so a bright light emitted from the device and a screen appeared in thin air, the whole class gasped in awe and amazement to this, however Ken recognized the holographic screen, shortly after the screen went into static for a couple of seconds before displaying the faces of two well known figures to both Ken and Usagi.

"T-Those are Emi's parents!" Usagi gasped.

"Yeah, you're right..." Ken confirmed, indeed on screen were Ataru and Lum waving their hands.

"Hey Kitsune, what's up? Gehehe..." Ataru asked finishing in a low cackle.

"NOT A KITSUNE, DAMMIT!" Ken yelled, as pointlessly as it was.

"Big Bro, it's just a recording..." Airi explained.

"I know that!...It's just...a habit y'know?" Ken scratched the back of his head, a little ashamed.

"Darling! Really..." Lum chided, but quickly turned to the camera. "I hope 'tcha both are getting along, Emi, Ken-chan."

"We're sending this message to ask you to take care of Airi for us." Ataru explained. "Since Emi and Airi both fight like cats and dogs we wanna ask you, Kenichi, to be the responsible one over there while we run Oniboshi." Ataru added.

"We're counting on 'tcha, Ken-chan!" Lum finished as the holograph dissipated.

"And that's the story, Big Bro..." Airi said

Ken chuckled good-naturedly at that, but Usagi wasn't as amused, probably because of the new Oni girl that showed up.

"Hmph! What irresponsible parents!" Usagi exclaimed annoyed. Airi glowered at the blonde girl, while Ken scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"No...actually this is a very responsible thing to do..." Ken reasoned.

"HUH!? H-HOW? They're sending their youngest daughter away-" Usagi complained and argued.

But Ken cut her off. "-To be looked after by her sister, me and the gaggle of foxes I was raised with." Ken reasoned "Mr. M and Lum are rulers of an entire planet, you already heard them say so and no doubt they have little free time and want someone to look after their daughter properly since they can't. And since Emi lives with me now, they figure we're the best choice they got. Besides, the Nine are pretty reliable, they practically raised me and my sisters back in Kyoto, so in between all of us, looking after Airi should be a cinch."

"URK!" Usagi flinched, Ken had a point, he was always the kind of guy who saw the other side of things. "Ok fine, I get that, but then WHY YOU!?" Usagi demanded.

"That's because Big Bro is dependable." Airi said, a happy smile in her face [some might say even a 'taunting' one], it was around then that she noticed Usagi for a moment. Airi jumped off of Ken's shoulders and floated in front of Usagi, the little Oni girl studying the older girl for a moment.

"Whu-what is it? What do you want?" Usagi asked a little nervous.

**"Washboard."** Airi said flatly.

Silence fell on the room... Ken flinched instantly when he heard the little girl utter that word... that was a **forbidden phrase** to some less endowed girls, specially Usagi!

A powerful and dangerous aura manifested itself on Usagi, a constant twitch of her left eye, as she glared at the little girl, a scary smile [one Ken would describe as one of the **'slasher'** kind] on her face.

"C-...Could you repeat that...**AiRi-ChAn**?" Usagi used the same tone of voice she used when angry.

"I said washbo-MMPH!" Airi was about to repeat, but Ken moved instantly and covered Airi's mouth., as he laughed lightly

"KAHAHAHAHA~, Kids say the darnest things don't they, huh Usagi?" Ken said nervously [all the while slowly inching towards the door]

"O-one after another...YoU...little twerp!" Usagi yelled at Airi, completely ignoring Ken. "I don't wanna hear that from you! You're the one who's flat you know!?" She berated.

"Hmph!" Airi pushed Ken's hand away from her mouth. "I'm flat because I'm just a little girl and haven't grown up yet." Airi challenged. "What's YOUR excuse?" She said, all the while grinning tauntingly.

"Guh!" Usagi flinched and proceeded to yell at the younger girl. "I-I'm still growing! You little BRAT!" Usagi made a move to hurt the little girl, but Ken deftly moved the little Oni out of the way.

"Kenichi, don't interfere! I'm gonna do something her parents clearly never did: discipline the little brat!" Usagi yelled, as she made a lunge for Airi, just to be stopped as Ken planted his shoeless foot on her face and lightly pushed Usagi away.

"B-Bunny aren't you taking this a little too seriously!? Airi is just a little girl!" Ken tried to reason, but suddenly felt fear as Usagi grabbed at his ankle, and lowered it away from her face, an angry mask as she glared.

"KeNiChI-KuN! MoVe aWaY!" Usagi threatened, in her scariest voice however...

Ken only gulped once and kept resolute on protecting the little girl. "S-sorry Bunny, but you don't scare me anymore!" Ken honestly said.

This of course made Usagi growl louder, and Airi thought about her 'big bro's' comment just now. "Big Sis is way scarier than **Washboard** over here isn't she?" she asked Ken.

Ken turned to Airi as she asked that. "Oh of course she is! I've been with her for a little over two weeks and I can already tell you she's got a horrible personality, regardless of how much of a babe she is!" Ken answered loudly, though he didn't notice Usagi letting go of his foot [partially because Ken linked her to the "Washboard" nickname but also...]. "Emi is jealous, sneaky, domineering..."

"Uh Kenichi-kun?" Usagi wanted to say something.

"...overbearing, vindictive..."

"Big Bro?" Airi said a little concerned.

"...violent, hot-tempered, unforgiving and...? *sniff*" Ken sniffed the air once, and instantly paled. "...and she's right behind me, isn't she?" Ken said.

That ominous, feminine scent, one that always had a nice huge degree of ozone was all Ken needed to know that indeed, his wife: Emi Moroboshi was floating right behind the very luckless delinquent. A crackle of electricity was heard and soon a veritable aura of electrically condensed fury surrounded the Oni princess.

"...Sweetie..." Emi said glacially, her fangs poking out from the corner of her mouth, another scary smile.

"*gulp*...Y-yes, E-Emi?" Ken avoided looking back, hoping that surprise might hopefully lessen the pain of the punishment that would no doubt visit him.

"...Grit your teeth..." As Emi said this...

******ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP******

"**GRRrrrRRRRRrrRRRRARGHLE!"** Ken grunted in pain [obediently gritting his teeth], letting Airi jump off just as soon as he was shocked. After the zapping Ken was picked up by his shirt's collar and faced with Emi's strained smile.

"Now Sweetie, I believe you were describing me? Care to start over?" She **ordered**

Ken whimpered pathetically. "A-as I said, Emi is sweet, beautiful, smart, sexy, caring...and above all, forgiving..."

Emi immediately smiled happily and hugged the electrocuted boy. "_~Awww,_ you're so adorable, Sweetie!"

Usagi growled angrily at the scene, while Airi shook her head in disappointment. "Big Bro...show some spine please."

"I discovered that having a spine with Emi is a shocking hazard so: no." Ken answered flatly, Emi finally paid attention to the horrid little brat she had the disgrace of being related to.

"What'cha doing here, Brat?" Emi growled out, getting straight to the point.

Airi hmph'ed at her big sister. "Daddy sent me to and I quote: 'Make sure your big sister hasn't zapped that Kitsune-kid to death' endquote."

"NOT A KITSUNE!" Ken complained.

"Whu-? I would never do that!" Emi gasped appalled. "I love Sweetie very much and I would never hurt him..." she said, of course she thought shortly after _(Unless he deserves it...)._ Of course Ken heard this and stood up instantly, pointing an accusing finger in Emi's direction.

"LIAR! Now that I think about it, if it wasn't for Airi-chan, I'd have a lot in common with a neon-sign right no-**AGYAHAHAHAHAHAI!**" Ken berated, just as he was zapped again for interrupting by Emi. The strongest delinquent in Tomobiki crumpled to the class floor.

"Oe..." Usagi deadpanned, on Ken's behalf...

"Go back to Oniboshi, t'cha little troublemaker!" Emi ordered. But Airi stuck her tongue out at Emi and turned around slapping her butt in a taunting fashion.

"Make me, **Fat ass!**" Airi taunted

It was now Emi's turn to yell. "F-FAT ASS!?" Emi screamed offended, while Usagi giggled spitefully.

Emi turned to the blonde girl. "Oh, shut up! At least I got a nice body to show off unlike you!" Emi said, earning a grimace and a glower from Usagi. "And as for you..." Emi turned to Airi, furious as she cracked her knuckles. "T'CHA LITTLE BRAT!" Emi was about to strike at Airi when suddenly.

**"TIME OUT!"**

Ken had managed to catch Emi's fist before it struck, and glared at Emi. The boy moved with unnatural speed in between Airi and Emi. Airi, following instinct jumped onto Ken and clung to his back, as her head popped over his shoulder, and she tauntingly stuck her tongue out at Emi.

"I don't believe you...Both of you..." Ken started. "Getting angry and trying to attack a girl who's just a fourth of your age, aren't you ashamed!?" Ken scolded, forcefully.

"B-b-but Sweetie..." Emi whimpered. "She called me a 'Fatass'!" Emi complained.

_"If the shoe fits..."_ Usagi whispered, Emi growled angrily at that.

"I'm also angry at you Usagi!" Ken added. Usagi flinched, she knew Ken was serious since he used her real name instead of her nickname.

"B-But Ken-kun...!" Usagi whimpered. "She called me a 'Washboard'! I'm SO not a 'Washboard'!" Usagi pleaded

_"It ain't just a river in Egypt, t'cha know?..." _Emi whispered this time. Usagi turned and glared fiercely at the other girl.

But as both girls argued they didn't notice a fierce aura in the room starting to manifest, Ken was enshrouded in bluish white flames, his eyes practically blazing golden, giving him a very dangerous appearance! Both girls huddled as they saw Ken adapt this fearsome battle-spirit, even Airi was a little afraid now, and when his voice boomed out an order...

**"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED THIS, I'M ENDING IT RIGHT NOW! ! !" Ken roared "YOU GIRLS ARE GOING TO GET ALONG AND STOP FIGHTING WITH AIRI RIGHT NOW, THAT'S AN ORDER! ! !"**

Everyone listened.

"Y-Yes sir!" Both girls complied in unison, both of them nervous or rather: **scared beyond their wits**. Silence invaded the room afterwards only interrupted by-

***GROWL~***

The sound of a stomach growling.

Instantly Ken's fury was difused as he was able to pinpoint the sound coming from Airi who was hanging onto him. Airi gave a slight embarrassed giggle. "Ahahaha~, Sorry Big Bro, it's just that I-I haven't had anything to eat since I left home, ehehe~" Airi said, somewhat embarrassed.

"Ah! That's not good!" Ken said concerned, "Wait here, I'll get you something from the cafeteria!" Ken said as he placed Airi on his desk, then he turned to both Emi and Usagi, with a serious mask in his face.

"You girls are gonna behave while I'm away, got it?" Ken ordered. "Since you guys are older, it's your natural duty to look after the little ones, understood?"

Ken then turned to the rest of the class. "That goes for all of you as well! ***kon***" Ken barked

"Y-YES SIR!" All class 1-4 responded. Ken then turned to Emi and Usagi, awaiting an answer.

"Y-y-y-y-yes!" Emi and Usagi stuttered in perfect coordination, Ken merely nodded "All right, you girls play nice now while I'm away." and left the classroom muttering _"Damn, I hope Taichi or Cherry haven't raided the cafeteria..."_

As Ken left both girls released their breaths, that they didn't know they were holding, Emi gave an annoyed look at where Ken had left.

_"Geez, I forgot how scary Sweetie is in **"Big Brother Mode"**..."_ Emi sighed.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what in the world was that! ?" Usagi asked, panicky. "I've never seen Ken-kun that angry in my life!"

Emi whispered at Usagi's ear secretively. "Sweetie just so happens to be the oldest of four siblings and above that the only male...last time I checked..."

Usagi gasped. "T-T-T-THREE SISTERS!? For real!?"

Emi nodded. "Uh huh, and he's fiercely overprotective of them, to him little sisters should always be protected..." the Oni princess whispered. "Look up 'Perfect Big Brother' on any dictionary and you'll find Sweetie's face."

Usagi could only blink surprised but she digested the information. "No wonder he wasn't angry when that peach exploded...if anyone else was the culprit, they'd be beaten up black and blue by Ken..." Then something curious popped into Usagi's mind.

"Wait...how come you know this?" Usagi questioned whisperingly.

"Huh?" Emi looked confused for a moment.

"Kenichi and I have been dating for the better half of the year and this is the first I hear of all this! How do you know it?" Usagi questioned.

"ERK!" Emi flinched and looked away, sweating heavily. "W-well, I'm his wife, of course! I-I know all about Sweetie, like a good wife should, HAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Emi laughed nervously.

Usagi glared at Emi but Emi just kept avoiding the suspicious stare she got from the blonde girl. Airi floated in front of both girls and with a taunting smile. "Ya heard Big Bro, you gotta be nice to me, while he's away~" Airi taunted. "If I scream, he's gonna come running, ya know?"

"Grrr..." Emi growled angrily, while Usagi scratched her head. "P-perhaps Ken's right, we shouldn't take her too seriously..."

* * *

><p><strong>A short while later...<strong>

"Wheeee~! Hahahahaha~!" Airi happily cheered as she started writing on Megane's face using a permanent marker, the teacher had been drawn huge circles around his eyes and a dopey expression, along with the words _"fore-eyes"_ and _"stynki"_ written on his face, misspelled of course. He had regained consciousness and had returned with a spare suit he hat in the class supply closet.

"So...this girl was inside the peach...?" Megane asked, unamused. As Airi jumped off to search for another target

"Y-yeah" Usagi answered, her own face already defaced, as her's looked more like clown make up, as Airi had used the colored markers on her. A huge red outline around her lips and two huge blue circles around her eyes, the word _"vashbored"_ written on her forehead, her bangs being held up by a polka doted ribbon, so everyone could see the writting.

"She's this **idiot's** little sister! So basically this is Moroboshi's fault!" Usagi angrily yelled pointing at Emi.

"I'm sorry~!" Emi pitifully apologized, her own face hadn't been spared, since the fear of Ken's 'Big Brother mode' hung on the air, Emi didn't dare raise a finger against Airi [though she knew Ken would never hurt her, dealing with that mode of his was a scary endeavor in and of itself, Emi was thankful he could only use it to protect younger siblings.]. Emi now sported the same kind of look as that of a Kabuki player, red stripes streaking across her face over the harsh black, marker-made eyeliner. on each of her cheeks she had a character each, _"ba"_ and _"ka"_, which together formed _"baka"_ [idiot], it was the only one properly written.

"I know she's a good-for-nothing brat, a spoiled rotten little twerp, but since she's a Raijin Oni like me, my zaps don't faze her! A-and besides...she's a huge tattle-tale!"

Emi looked at her little sister jumping over to Mendou, who tried his best to remain stoic, he too had regained consciousness and was welcomed by the sight of each and everyone of his classmates their faces and uniforms graffitied by a diminutive delinquent. His face was currently being defaced into a caricature octopus, as he did his utmost best to remain composed.

"In summation..." Shin started to say "...no one has stopped this misbehaving child because of that Yankee's threat?" He asked, as Airi wrote _"dork"_ on his forehead.

The whole class nodded. Mendou then took Emi's hands in his own, and looking in her eyes with a smolder he declared.. "Fear not! Even if we had just met, I will do everything in my power to make your desires come true!"

"...Eh?" Emi blinked confused, Shin then pointed his katana to the door in a gallant fashion.

"I shall cut down that tyrannical Yankee, and then enroll this young child in the finest etiquette school in all Japan to correct her behavior!" Shin boasted.

"EH! ?" Emi exclaimed, while Usagi shot a flat. _"I can't believe how you're so OK with aliens all of the sudden..." _to Shin.

Shin of course turned to both girls and with a debonair flair. "Alien or not, a true gentleman will never ignore a maiden's plight."

Usagi looked at Mendou with admiration and respect at his chivalry. "Mendou~" while Emi...

_(G-...**Gross**...)_ was feeling a little sick by the hammed up performance. "Y-yeah, whatever t'cha say..."

With that said, Shin ran out of the class, ignoring Megane's _"Hey! We're still in class!"_ yell as he left.

Usagi kept staring off dreamily to the distance while Emi pondered something. "Say..." she started. "I've been meaning to ask for a while now, but who's this 'Yankee' that creepy guy was talking about?"

Usagi was snapped out of it as she realized that inadvertently... "Oh no!"

They had put Ken in danger.

"And what's taking Sweetie so long?" Emi pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High Cafeteria - Some time earlier...<strong>

Sometimes, he hated it when he was right...

"...I knew it..." Ken deadpanned, as he shot a flat glare to the scene in front of him. He had arrived at the cafeteria only to find the cafeteria attendants crying as despite their best efforts, **Cherry and a six tailed fox had eaten every scrap of food in the cafeteria.**

"T-those bastards! T-they ate everything!" One of the lunch ladies cried as she pointed to Cherry and Taichi. "We tried everything to chase them off but it was no use! Now look what they did!"

Ken's eye twitched, he saw both monk and fox resting easily as they digested all the food, and grabbing both gluttonous fox and gluttonous monk by their scruff and outfit respectively he raised them to his eye level.

"Got anything to say in your defense?" Ken asked

Cherry made a solemn pose, Taichi looked at his partner in crime. "It truly was...it truly was..." Cherry started

"It truly was what?" Ken asked, getting more than a little annoyed, predicting they were gonna say something stupid.

"It truly was ** a delicious snack.**" Both culprits answered in unison.

He really hated being right.

***WHAM* *SLAM* *CRASH* *SMASH***

"YOU MORONS! HOW THE HELL DOES THIS CONSTITUTE A "SNACK"! ? YOU IDIOTS CLEANED THE PLACE OUT! THERE AREN'T EVEN ANY CRUMBS FOR THE MICE TO EAT! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Ken yelled as he slammed both deranged monk and rotund fox on the ground, the walls and the ceiling, all the while the cafeteria staff cheered Ken on.

* * *

><p>Once he finished beating the ever living snot out off both of them, both Cherry and Taichi laid in bruised and bloodied slumps, Ken brushing the dust off his hands after delivering rightful punishment.<p>

"Tch! Now I have to go all the way to the Shopping Arcade for food." Ken complained, scratching the side of his head annoyed. The cafeteria staff asked him to bring extra food before lunch time, while they cleaned up the mess Cherry and Taichi had made. They had given him some extra money to be able to buy plenty of food, along with a list of all he needed to buy.

"You can keep the leftover change and we'll let you keep a bento of your choice as thanks." The staff offered.

Ken sighed. "Hah~? Guess I got no other choice anyway..."

"We shall follow you Kenichi" Cherry stood, miraculously healed, ready for action while Taichi who had also recovered added "_Osu!" _also planning to tag along.

"HAVEN'T YOU IDIOTS DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE FOR ONE DAY! ?" Ken yelled frustrated, their intentions all too clear to him. With little else to say he decided to dash to the Shopping Arcade, Cherry and Taichi following in tow.

"Ah, Ken-chan, what happened to the peach~?" Taichi asked as they ran for the school entrance

"Quiet you." Ken dismissed.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>[1] <strong>Tohgenkyou<strong>: Part of the original UY canon

[2] **Momotarou: **A mythical figure of japanese folklore, it's the tale of a boy born from a peach. Recall that Ataru made the same assumption when Ten first arrived to Earth.

**Next episode: Sister vs. Sister!**


	7. INTERMISSION

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 6.5 - "Intermission: In another place..."  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own only the OCs

MiB belongs to Amblin Entertainment

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>U.S.A - New York - Manhattan - MiB HQ<br>**

**Agent Lounge  
><strong>

**"Yo K!** Check this out!" An african-american man, wearing a formal black suit was checking a dossier in an iPad-like device, this was **Agent J**, a now senior member of the prestigious organization of the **MiB, known as the Men in Black. **Agent J was supposed to file all the paperwork regarding an immigration to Earth he had to personally take, specially since it concerned a very important and influential family: the imperial Oni family, the **Moroboshi's**. Agent J jovially walked and took a seat opposite to the older agent drinking coffee, a much older, fair-skinned man in his 60's regarded his partner with a deadpan serious expression, the same one he usually wore, also like his partner, he was wearing a black business suit.

"What is it, **Slick?"** Agent K asked, as his partner took a seat.

"Hey man, check this out..." J said pointing to the iPad screen he had in his hand. "Ever heard of this guy, uhm...Ata-"

"Ataru Moroboshi, age 43, nationality: Oni by Naturalization, originally Japanese. Earth's champion in the Oni Tag Race of 1984 agai-" K cut off, as he recited the basic data from memory.

"OK! Ok I get it! You HAVE heard of this guy...damn, why you gotta be like that?" J asked annoyed.

"It's called being efficient, you should try it some time Junior." K answered, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Funny..." J said sarcastically. "Anyway I wanted to ask you a few things about these two." J pointed at two intergalactic passports, one belonging to a brown haired man with a goofy expression, and the other belonging to a beautiful green-haired horned woman.

K took a closer look. "Ah, the Moroboshi's. Odd, I was under the impression that our japanese branch was taking charge of this one. What do you want to know Slick?"

"Yeah, this Tag Race deal..." J started. "It says here it was transmitted worldwide!"

"Indeed" K deadpanned.

"Yeah, well...did you guys neuralize the entire planet or something, cuz' back then I didn't hear about no alien tag race or any-"

"There was no need." K answered, cutting J off again. "That event was transmitted and broadcasted around the world. However it was passed off as a joke."

"Whu-? HOW!?"

K took the tablet from J and typed something in. "Watch this." He said handing over the tablet to his partner.

J took the tablet, a confused expression in his face as he watched the device's screen: it was playing a video. It seemed to be a recording of the very first Tag Race against the Oni for the fate of Earth.

"What the-!?" J asked as he paid attention to the recording.

**"Ou est le crayon!?" **A french commentator said, followed by a **"Mu Gu Gai Pan! Dim Sum Chow Mein." **of a chinese newscaster, **"Parece que va a llover, el cielo se esta nublando! " **A spanish reporter chipped in.

**"Il est sur la table!"**

**"Lo Fat Chow!"  
><strong>

**"**Ay Mamá! Me estoy mojando!**"  
><strong>

**"It's Log, Log, it's big, it's heavy, it's wood." [1]  
><strong>

J didn't claim to know many languages, but he knew enough to know that this was NOT the correct translation to the japanese newscast, not by a mile margin.

"Yep, we made sure that each country that viewed this transmission got a real lousy interpretation." K answered his partner's suspicions

"Wait a minute!" J demanded to know "What about the people that DID know japanese? Huh?"

"They thought it was a hoax or a joke." K explained. "After hearing the poor translation, nobody took it seriously, of course if any other type of alien tried this we might have had to neuralize on a global scale then."

"H-How come?" J asked curious.

"It's because Oni are extremely similar to humans." K made a few swipes on the tablet to reveal a few diagrams on Oni anatomy, including a DNA structure, skeletal and circulatory views, etc. "Save for a few differences in their different **variations** amongst their kind, genetically speaking they're-"

"They're just '**horny' humans! Hahaha!**" J laughed as he made sense of what K was trying to say, inadvertently making a joke along the way.

K of course only responded with a slight chuckle. "Indeed, Oni are so similar to humans that they're of the very few species that can procreate fertile offspring with humanity, with no problems or malformations. And since Oni are so similar to humans, everybody thought this was just staged and they were all actors and nobody, save for the population of Japan, was the wiser... of course until the '**Oil Rain Incident**'. THEN we neuralized all of Japan, save for the area of Tomobiki, it wasn't easy back then."

"Hold up, hold up!" J interrupted, another query in his mind. "Why just that town?"

K sighed. "We wanted to test how... 'open' humanity would be to other aliens, as a matter of fact many different aliens constantly visited that area, including these **Dappya Monsters, **as well as other aliens have been to this area. Of course, then came the **Second Tag Race,** where the Oni threatened to **neuralize** all of Tomobiki." K explained. "After that...we saw little hope for the first project..."

J nodded in understanding, but caught something about what his colleague said. "Wait...'first' project?"

"Yup, a few years later we had another alien reserve made in different area of Japan. The Moroboshis were planning on leaving Earth to go to Oniboshi but we offered a different alternative: to disguise themselves as a normal human family in a small city in the Fushimi prefecture in Kyoto." K explained

"How did that turn out?" J asked

"Better than last time...sadly the Moroboshis couldn't stay for long..." K said

J looked at the file in his hand, "What happened?"

"The Oni Warlord, Lum Moroboshi's father, had started having some health problems. To make a long story short, it was time for the Oni Warlord to retire, Ataru had to take over, and they had to go to Oniboshi as soon as possible. The whole family had to leave Senbu..." K made another tap to the file, bringing up another picture. This picture had a smilling, miss-matched, brown haired girl, smiling at the camera, wearing a white sundress with a with hat, as she hugged two boys, one at each side; one of the boys was a pony-tailed boy, one eye closed, as the other golden in color looked annoyed at the girl, a slight blush on his face, holding on to Game Boy Advance in his hands, the other boy, a ruffle auburn haired child, was looking at the camera, blushing furiously, apparently squirming trying to get away. All three children looked to be around six years old, all wearing amulets hanging from their necks.

The auburn haired one on the far left had a **red **amulet, the one with a pony-tail on the right had a **blue** amulet, and the girl on the center had a **green** amulet.

"A real shame..." K said sadly "Their daughter would have to part ways with her friends... perhaps never to see them again."

"That's their kid?" J asked. "What's up with her eyes?" J asked pointing to the mismatched eyes.

"Heterochromia iridum" K answered. "A condition were the eyes' irises show a different coloration than normal, sometimes resulting in mismatched eyes like that of little Emi here."

"Huh. Genetic?" J asked

"Not in her case. In her case it was caused by a flying sneaker." K answered, leaving J more than a little confused. "This condition can be caused by blunt trauma as well. Blame the boy holding the video game there, fortunately for him she didn't hold a grudge and her vision wasn't affected, of course, **Kenny** here was ashamed of the whole incident."

"This kid hit her in the eye with a sneaker! ? Why!?" J asked shocked.

"How else do you expect him to hit a **flying **target?" K answered calmly.

"K that's not what I-" J was about to clarify when- "**She was flying!?**"

"Indeed, I was sent there and questioned the boy himself. Long story short, he didn't want to lend his game to the girl, they argued, and decided to decide with a tag race, Kenichi here got mad when she '**cheated**' and started flying and threw his sneaker at her, hitting her right in the eye. The boy was sorry, he apologized to her and they became the best of friends."

J nodded as he heard the story, or the abridged version at least. "Did you neuralize him?"

"No need, he was just a little boy back then...that and..." K said tapping the screen on the boy's face on the picture bringing up another file.

This one **medical** in nature...

J looked at the device and read...and covered his mouth as he read on in mute shock. K only nodded, as he stood back up and walked out of the Lounge. "For the record..."

**"We wouldn't have neuralized Kenichi Aoki... even if it was necessary."**

**END INTERMISSION**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>This little tidbit would only be available if you read some scanlations of the manga, I added the spanish and english commentators' messed up dialogue though, so those ones are all mine.

A/N: I started this little intermission some while ago, it's short, but it will help tide over the wait for the next chapter to be finished.


	8. Sister vs Sister

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 7 - "Sister V.S. Sister!"  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>Vacant Lot - "Cherry Heights"<strong>

"Ow~!" A voice coming from one of the tents complained.

Cherry Heights was nefariously known for being the 'main base' and stomping grounds of the deranged monk known as Cherry, You could usually find him cooking something by one of the tents and eating alongside Kotatsuneko, who also made it a point to visit this place often.

Indeed, the vacant lot now had a second tent, this one much more modern than Cherry's own dilapidated tent, from it emerged Shou, sporting a few new bandages as he had finished tending himself after the events of the previous night.

Shou looked at the sky as he reminisced on what happened last night...and how he got to see miss Emi Moroboshi, in her half-naked glory...his nose started bleeding...

_(Ah...It's good to be alive~) _Shou thought, but shook his head forcefully. _(N-no, I should focus only on defeating Aoki! If I let myself be distracted, my training will be the one to suffer!) _Shou thought resolute.

"_Yosh!"_ saying this, Shou took a stance, spreading his legs and placing his fist at each side of his body, he started punching the air, alternating between his right and left fist, crying _"Ches-to!" _on each strike.

_"..._Ches-to!_..._Ches-to!_..._Ches-to!_..._Ches-to!_..." _It was when his left fist punched the air that he paused for a moment, looking at the crimson amulet that hung around his wrist.

"..." After contemplating it for a while he sighed melancholically. "...**Momonga...[1]"**

"*sigh* ...Maybe Aoki is on to something...maybe I should move on..." Shou muttered to himself, but shortly after he gritted his teeth as he remembered what happened last night, how he saw the blonde girl he had met earlier leave Ken's dorm room in tears while Emi was in a state of undress. "To think that bastard is not only stringing Moroboshi-san, but to also have the gall to try and cheat on her..."

His aura flared in raven and scarlet flames.

**"UNFORGIVABLE!" **He said through clenched teeth.

Shou managed to recompose himself by breathing a sigh as his mind drifted. His imagination running wild... "If... if only things were different..."

* * *

><p>Ken now laid prone on the floor, his wounds testament that he faced a fearsome opponent and lost. Before him stood Shou triumphant, breathing heavily as he at last claimed victory over his rival.<p>

"A-as I thought...kehehe...you truly are strong, dude..." Ken said with his final breaths, as he finally went unconscious. Shou regarded at his opponent with a bitter respect, just then he heard the voice of a heavenly maiden who had arrived to the battlefield

"Shou!" It was the Oni maiden he had met the previous day. She looked at him with admiration and respect. "You defeated, Sweetie...You're amazing!"

Shou then took Emi in to his arms. "I did it all for you...Moroboshi-san..."

"Please..." Emi said looking into his eyes. "Call me Emi~..."

Both Emi and Shou's lips approached...

"Buddy, not that I particularly care..." A voice nearby said.

* * *

><p>"...but why are you making out with a street pole?" Ken asked.<p>

Shou's eyes snapped wide open as he heard Ken's voice, indeed he had a street pole held in his embrace and kissing it, he had been so immersed in his daydream he did not realize what he was doing.

"GUAGH!" Shou jumped back suddenly, bright red in his face, as he glared at Ken who had been standing by the street, along with Cherry and Taichi. "W-what are you people doing here?!" Shou demanded.

Ken scratched the back of his head. "Me? Just passing by on my way to the Shopping Arcade." Ken answered. "So...do you make out with every street-pole you find, or is this a special someone, Koujaku? Kehehehe." Ken taunted.

"SHADDUP!" Shou yelled, embarrassed.

"Should I leave you two alone? Kehehe~" Ken kept taunting.

"Another unfortunate soul, your face is quite horrible as well..." Cherry said

"Are Tokyo street poles tasty, Shou-san?" Taichi asked

"Shaddup shaddup shaddup!" Shou yelled at the trio, this time trying to strike at Ken, but Ken deftly dodged each time, actually he was quicker than the day before.

_(Is...is he getting faster?) _Shou thought as he tried to connect a punch against his hated rival.

"Scatter AND birdbrained, that's gotta be a rough combo on you, Koujaku. Kahahaha!" Ken cackled

"GRRR!" Shou growled furious, he pulled his fist back. _**"Mayonaka Shottogan!" **[Midnight Shotgun]_ and he punched the air delivering a wide blast of onyx colored flames...only to see he missed completely.

"Huh!?" Shou asked, as Ken landed on his stretched fist, maintaining perfect balance.

"HAH~, that scared me!" Ken said as he squatted on top of Shou's raised fist. "Yasu was right tho, I did get faster, or maybe you got slower, kihihi." Ken laughed

"How long are you gonna be there!?" Shou asked angrily, pulling his fist back and turning, trying to attack his rival with a roundhouse kick, but Ken managed to somersault away and behind Shou, avoiding his attack.

"Well, it was fun, but Airi-chan's still waiting for her meal, so later dude." Ken waved off as he walked to the shopping district.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Shou yelled and caught up to Ken. "_'Airi?'_ YOU BASTARD! You're going around behind Moroboshi-san's back for another girl again!?"

"Dude, Airi's Emi's little sis." Ken deadpanned, though he wondered about that 'again' part.

"AND WITH HER OWN SISTER!? Have you no shame!?" Shou yelled once more.

"Dude. Mind out of the gutter. Airi's a four-year-old, even I have standards." Ken shot flatly.

"A-ah..." Shou finally understood,it was Ken's Big brother mode acting up again. "...I'll come with you."

"HUH!? Dude, WHY!?" Ken asked angry.

"I'm new here, and I wanna get a lay of the land." Shou lied.

"Dude, you just wanna see Emi again." Ken berated.

"T-THAT'S NOT TRUE" Shou said, as he blushed a bright red.

"Moron, I can see it in your face, KAHAHAHA~" Ken laughed. "Huh, am I forgetting something?..." Ken asked when suddenly his cellphone beeped with a decidedly deranged and psychopathic voice.

**"IT'S CUTTIN' TIME! Laalaalalalalaa~" **Ken's cellphone chanted.

"Huh, a text?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back on the vacant lot...<br>**

Shou's attack may have missed it's intended target, however both Cherry and Taichi got caught in the range of the blast, they were unfortunate to have been standing right behind Ken when the blast hit. They both stood, completely blackened by the the attack, a distinct smell of burnt fur and monk in the air.

"...b-black ki...is not tasty..." Taichi said as he fainted. ***THUD***

"...what dreadful power..." Cherry declared, as he teetered back and forth. "...'tis fate..." and also fell knocked out. ***THUD***

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bunny_Miyake<br>**

****Kenichi, where are you? Mendou recovered and he's going after you, so be careful. P. S.: That Airi is making a mess! Get back ASAP! ! ! From both me and Emi.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tomobiki High - Class 1-4 "Classroom of Failures"<strong>**

**"**And send!" Usagi said as she finished delivering the text, while Emi fumed angry.**  
><strong>

"That creep! If that Mendou guy hurts so much as a hair on my Sweetie's head, he's gonna pay!" Emi growled angrily. Usagi had given Emi a brief explanation on who Shin Mendou was and how his previous fight with Ken had gone, Emi of course was quite angry. In the background Airi was still playing around with the students of class 1-4 this time using a pellet gun and pelting as many people as she could, currently she was chasing after Megane and the Emi Squad

"Did'tcha send that message?" Emi asked at Usagi, the blond girl for her part nodded, Emi sighed as she fished out her Oniberry. "I gotta ask for Sweetie's mail address when he gets here, he was really mad when I hijacked his comm the other night." Emi said as she programmed it to include Earth internet settings.

"Hey, now that you mention it, I'm pretty steamed about that too!" Usagi argued.

"I got nothing to say to 'tcha." Emi nonchalantly ignored the blonde girl.

"Why you-! !" Usagi yelled.

***Beep beep***

Usagi and Emi were both brought back from their argument as Ken had delivered a reply, they both checked the cellphone.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Ken1_BLU<strong>

**Cafeteria out of food, Cherry-Taichi culprits. Off to buy supplies. Koujaku tagging along, prolly lost, LOL. Zap Rich kid [Mendou?] on sight, 'k? Be back later.**

* * *

><p>"So the cafeteria's out of food...Ken probably went to the Shopping Arcade..." Usagi figured. Emi nodded in understanding, when she considered something about that.<p>

"So...Sweetie's probably far away from here right now isn't he?" Emi said, an evil smile blooming on her face.

Usagi realized instantly what Emi meant and nodded also an evil smile on her face, both girls shook hands.

"Just this once, let's make a truce." Usagi said, Emi agreed. "You betcha! Against a common foe!" Both girls wiped their faces off, cleaning away the face-graffitti, and walked over to Airi, who had cornered Megane and was pelting him with the nigh-infinite ammo of her pellet gun.

"Hahahahahahaha~!" Airi laughed gleefully. "Hahahaha...ha...ha?" until she noticed that her sister and the bunny girl were standing right behind her, Airi instantly knew from the menacing aura they were up to no good.

"B-**BIG BRO! ! !" **Airi screamed at the top of her lungs, both Emi and Usagi instinctually flinched, expecting Ken to show up

...

...

Nothing happened...

Emi and Usagi cracked an eye open, as indeed, nothing happened, then they smiled evilly at Airi.

"Guess Kenichi is out of earshot after all" Usagi said, Airi noisily gulped at that.

"Yep, Sweetie had to go and run and errand, hehehe~" Emi cackled and she grabbed on to her little sister's head

**"Who's gonna save t'cha now, t'cha little brat!?" **Emi threatened, Airi gulped loudly, but as Emi was about to exact revenge...

***PEW PEW PEW PEW***

Airi managed to shoot at her sister with the pellet gun right on her forehead. "Owowowowowie~!" Emi groaned as she covered her face, protecting herself from further attacks and letting Airi loose. The little Oni girl jumping away and dodging an incoming carrot strike by Usagi.

"RAH!" Usagi roared as she flailed her weapon of choice around, Airi deftly dodging each and every hit, until she floated high enough out of Usagi's reach.

"BIH!" Airi stuck her tongue out and shot a small volley of lightning

***ZAAP!***

Electrifying Usagi. **"K-KYAAAAAH~!"** Usagi yelled, as the shock coursed over she slumped on her knees and fell over. "S-so this is how it feels~..." Usagi whimpered on the floor.

"Oh you'll get over it." Emi snapped, annoyed that her [temporary] ally was already down and out. Emi floated up and made an attempt to grab Airi, but her little sister swerved out of the way and to the door, escaping through the hallway.

"Oh no t'cha don't!" Emi called as she pursued her, the distinct sounds of explosions and electricity flooding the hallways, a befuddled Megane stood and looked, with only this to say:

"Maybe I should've called in sick today..."

* * *

><p><strong>STAR Store<strong>

The STAR store was by all matter of appearances just an average convenience store, however, many delinquents, ranging from rowdy yankee to blood-thirsty yakuza, knew to keep away from the store lest the walked away with either a blackened eye, a broken limb, or in the worst cases the equivalents of a meteor crashing, since this store was the one that employed the devious 'Tomobiki's Kitsune'... none other than Ken. Ken worked here as both janitor, attendant...and bouncer. Many unfortunate robbers and would be criminals would wander to this store...only to be taken swiftly to a hospital, but Ken only took the graveyard shift, since by day he attended school. The pay wasn't really all that much, but Ken always managed to make some extras from the bouncer part of his job, since any unfortunate soul that would pick a fight with Kenichi, would walk away a few teeth lighter, as well as devoid any valuables or money they could have had before they entered the store.

"AH, Kitsune! What brings you here? You're four hours early for your shift." **Kousuke Shirai** amenably greeted Ken, he once was one of the many average students that hung out with Ataru and company, getting mixed up in more than one adventure along the way, he was often confused with Perm back in the day too, he was now the store manager where Ken worked.

"First off: NOT A KITSUNE! Second: I'm on an errand for the school cafeteria." Ken answered immediately, the boy handed the list he was given and started raiding the shelves for foodstuffs. "I need everything on this list so help me out, Boss."

Kousuke took a look at the list, and whistled out in surprise. "Quite a list, lemme guess: Cherry happened?"

"Yeah, and Taichi too to boot, I've told you 'bout him remember?" Ken chatted as he filled a shopping basket with groceries.

"Ugh...yeah, as if Tomobiki didn't have enough trouble with a bottomless pit like Cherry alone." Kousuke groaned "Hm?" Kousuke noticed a person that had been standing at the entrance, seemingly lost. "Who's your friend?" Kousuke asked

Ken noticed Shou was at the store entrance, seemingly lost in a world of his own, looking around the store, like a lost little kid, when he heard Kousuke refer to him it snapped him out of it.

"AH! M-My name's Shou Inoue, I apologize for whatever trouble this idiot has given you." Shou politely bowed.

"Oi!" Ken didn't care much for the backhanded comment about him.

"Ah! Hahaha! You're a friend of Ken, right? From Kyoto?" Kousuke asked

"Umm, yes...though my family is originally from Osaka, my parents moved to Kyoto shortly after I was borne. I've known Ken since we were kids." Shou embarrasedly chatted.

"Yo, **Bird-brain!**" Ken barked annoyed "Are you gonna help me out, or are you gonna tell your whole life's story to my boss?"

"I'm being polite, you ass!" Shou barked back "And don't call me Koujaku, or Bird-brain, or any bird related thing!"

"Just shut up and help me bring these things, you wanna see Emi-san soon right?" Ken taunted, making Shou blush a bright, stoplight-red shade of red on his face.

"S-s-shaddup!" Shou yelled as he helped scour through the shelves fro the items the cafeteria needed. Kousuke sweat-dropped, thinking they truly acted like two old friends...even if it seemed like they were at each others throats.

...

As Ken and Shou picked foodstuffs from the shelves Shou spoke.

"So...you work here?" Shou asked

"Part-time." Ken answered simply. "I'm living on my own and I need to earn some scratch to make ends meet."

"So it's true, you ran away from home..." Shou said.

Kousuke heard this and suddenly took an interest in this conversation as he also cooperated on helping with the list and leaned in to eavesdrop on the two rivals.

"Tch! Kinda had to..." Ken answered annoyed. "You heard about the stunt my Pops pulled? After the whole GMAC thing?"

It was then that Shou turned around and faced toward his rival.

"I was off to the wilderness to train after you defeated me, but yeah once I returned you were long gone and heard all about it." Shou said

Ken huffed angry. "That stupid old man!" Ken growled out "Always trying to tie me down ***kon***!"

"So the news that you were getting **engaged** were true?" Shou asked.

"So! ?" Ken barked annoyed. "Yesterday you mentioned Saotome, right?[2] You know how that dude also wound up getting engaged, and the whole mess of trouble that came with it! And that mess spread on rumors online like wildfire!" Ken explained

"Heh... I figured you knew him because of that...though you still went ahead with that stupid **Garden of Roses** plan of yours..." Shou commented

"**SHhHhHhHHHH! SHADDUP!"** Ken immediately 'shooshed' Shou in a panic, all the color draining from his face. "That subject is taboo you hear? TABOO!"

"Hmph, whatever..." Shou dismissed

"Besides...there's a difference, once marriage is involved all those matters become extremely tricky! If you drop that bomb at the wrong time it can only spell **DISASTER**..." Ken explained his matters, by now Kousuke was still somewhat confused on the matter, exactly what in the world happened to Ken back then?

"Actually...I should warn you about your fiancée..." Shou started

"Dude, Emi's lightning is kinda old news to me by now." Ken flatly commented.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT MOROBOSHI-SAN, YOU MORON!" Shou shouted. "AHEM!...I mean the girl your father was going to set you up with..."

"Huh? You know who she is?" Ken asked, now more than a little interested in the subject.

"I don't know her name precisely, all I know is the family name **Maneki, **but I've heard talk about her... she's a very talented martial artist, an elemental master like us apparently but I haven't been able to find images or videos online about her." Shou said, pensive as he organized his thoughts.

"Google too hard to use for you, Bird-brain?" Ken said disappointed.

"CAN IT, FOX-BREATH!" Shou yelled [earning a concerned look on Ken's face as he breathed into his hand and smelled his own breath as if to confirm]. "Apparently she hasn't been allowed to participate due to her unique martial arts style..."

"And that is...?" Ken asked

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me when I say this but...**it's the Cat-fu**."

"Cat-fu!?" Kousuke gasped surprised...however...

Ken shot a very distrusting look, it was as if he was saying 'Are you stupid or something?' with his face, Ken of course answered. "Are you stupid or something? You can't possibly mean the **Freestyle Cat-Fist Fighting**, right?" Ken asked sarcastically

Shou only nodded, it was then that Kousuke added to the conversation. "What do you mean, Ken? What is the Cat-fu?"

Ken sighed annoyed, as he scratched the right side of his head as he started to explain. "It's a stupid training technique that's purpose is to teach how to fight like a cat. You have to wrap the trainee in chikuwa, then you have to toss him into a pit of starvin' hungry cats." Ken explained, earning a befuddled expression from Kousuke.

"You're right, it DOES sound stupid..." Kousuke agreed.

"And here's the kicker..." Ken wasn't done yet. "This method of training is so retarded, that it's been banned from being used on human disciples in real life!" As he said this he turned to Shou with an angry look. "That's why..."

"You have to be some sort of huge, gigantic idiot if you expect ANYONE to believe a tall tale like that, there's no one so utterly and completely moronic to go through with this style or even try to teach it on anyone else!" Ken yelled as he jabbed his index finger at Shou's face.

"QUIT THAT!" Shou yelled as he slapped Ken's finger away. "Of course I thought something was decidedly wrong when I first heard about this! That's why I did some research: This is actually the **NEW Cat-fu style**, one actually compatible with humans." The auburn haired one explained. "O-or so I heard..._online..._"

Both Ken and Kousuke were taken aback when they heard this. "Whoa...someone went ahead and developed a disciple-friendly style of Cat-fu?"

Shou nodded. "To my understanding, the new Cat-fu actually takes a page from your own style: **the Kitsune-ken. [Fox fist]** Instead of learning to fight like a cat by antagonizing one, the trainee has to adapt to a cat's style by assimilating into the cat's nature, much like your clan has done with the kitsune. From my understanding it doesn't have nearly the kind of strength the original can develop"

Ken nodded in understanding. "Huh. If that's so then it makes much more sense...***kon*" **Something did occur to Ken in that moment. "Why are you telling me this?" The pony-tailed boy asked.

"The only reason I'm telling you this..." Shou looked seriously at Ken and pointed at him. "Is so you make sure to protect Moroboshi-san! Whoever this Maneki person is, she'll definitely see Emi-san as an obstacle! If you can't keep her safe..." Shou said in a serious tone. "Then I will!" He challenged

"So that's it huh?" Ken scoffed. "You've really fallen for Emi, huh?"

Shou blushed intensely. "S...SO!?" He asked fiercely. "You're the enemy of all women! You don't deserve someone as sweet like Moroboshi-san!"

"Ho~, you mad bro?" Ken taunted, the kitsune-bi becoming visible.

"Grrr..." Shou growled angry, but turned angrily away. "Whatever, Moroboshi-san is waiting for us, just pay and let's be done with this..."

***DING-A-LING***

As soon as he said this he heard the store doors chime, he looked at the doors and found only a trail of dust leading outside, as the automatic doors closed, he looked over at the store owner and noticed a couple of things:

The groceries they had picked out were all gone.

And so was Ken.

"Huh?" Shou asked confused

Kousuke scratched the back of his head. "So...I take it you're paying for all of this, uh... Shou was it?" The store manager asked.

Shou blinked a couple of times confused. "M-Me?" He pointed to himself, a nervous tone in his voice

"You...can pay...RIGHT?" Kousuke's voice strained, his knuckles turning white, as he forced his smile.

In that moment, Shou started sweating... a lot..."Eh!?" needless to say, he had fallen for another of Ken's tricks.

**"KENIIICHIIIII, YOU BASTARD!"**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Tomobiki High -<strong>** Hallways, 3rd Floor  
><strong>

**"STOP, YOU LITTLE TWERP!"  
><strong>

Emi yelled as she flew after her little sister at top speed, swerving any passers-by in the school hallways. Both Oni sisters were traveling at the same break-neck speed causing chaos and destruction wherever they went.

**Perm**, the modern japanese teacher, was making his way to the teacher's office, as two green blurs [as he thought so given the speed they were going at] flew by and left the teacher spinning in place.

"WHOOOOOooAAAH-NELLY!" Perm screamed as he tried to re-orient himself and wait for the room to stop spinning. "Ugh...was that Lum and Ataru's...whoa...did I see double just now?" Perm unsteadily wondered.

"Give up, you little creep!" Emi yelled at the top of her lungs. "'Tcha can't beat me when it comes to speed!"

"*BIH!* We'll see about that!" Airi stuck her tongue out as she kept her distance.

Emi was gaining at Airi in speed, the younger sibling flying at her top speed, but her demon-like older sister was just about to reach her!

"Huh? What's that racket?"

***WHAM***

A classroom door opened to the outside, just as Airi passed it and just before Emi managed to reach her. Emi crashed face-first with the chemistry lab door, just as **Chibi** opened it to investigate all the noise. Airi saw this and couldn't contain her laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Serves you right, idiot. Idiot~! *BIH*" Airi taunted as she flew away.

Emi slid from the door to the floor groaning in pain and rubbing her nose.

"Owie~owie~owie...why that little-!" Emi complained.

"Ah, you're-!" Chibi gasped as he saw Emi, Perm ran to where they were. "You're Emi, right? Lum and Ataru's daughter?" Perm asked.

"What are you doing here? You don't assist to this school yet right?" Perm continued as Emi stood on her feet, the Oni princess aura sparked with frightening electricity, both Chibi and Perm flinched and backed away from her, as Emi roared angrily.

**"THAT SHITTY BRAT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! NO MORE MISS NICE ONI!" **Emi roared

Both teachers sweat-dropped as they saw Emi blast off in Airi's direction.

"This is gonna get worse before it gets any better, won't it?" Chibi asked rethorically

Perm merely sighed. "You remember the days when this school didn't get destroyed daily? I miss those days..."

"Wanna call it a day and head for a beefbowl?" Chibi suggested.

"Might as well, classes are probably gonna get cancelled regardless of what we do." Perm conceded "Let's see if Kakugari wants to join..."

All in all, the two teachers knew this pattern all too well. Getting away now was truly the smartest action.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Old Student Store [Currently abandoned]<br>**

The old student store had seen better days, now more of a ghostly like room, no one tended the place. Upon entering there were telltale signs that people lived in this store in another, distant time. Only memories remained and ruins, along with a very old dilapidated photo album which only carried the family name **Fujinami**, were the only things that could be found in this place. On the outside of the room, bright, yellow tapes reading the words **"UNINHABITABLE" **covered the entrance and a good portion of the former store. No one went to these parts of school anymore...but little Airi, as luck would have it, decided to hide her own spaceship in this broken down place. The little Oni girl floated through the open window, navigating along the yellow security tapes till she reached a relatively new tarp.

"Here it is..." Airi said to herself.

It wasn't always her plan to crash land on the Aoki dorm, but it was a convenient one. Of course she decided to keep her own spaceship hidden, lest her own sister found it and forced her to leave Earth. Airi already decided that she liked the primitive planet, and that her new-found Big Brother was a lot of fun...more than her elder sister had any right to keep for herself anyway.

"Fu fu fu fu fu..." Airi laughed evilly "I knew Big Bro wouldn't be able to keep me safe all day...but that's all right..."

Airi uncovered the tarp, revealing an ovoid, big **unicorn-**shaped space ship. Bright pink with the standard tiger stripes nearly all Oni craft had. Airi reached a hand under her dress and pulled out a remote control, pressing a button on it swiftly. The unicorn part of the spacecraft promptly lit up it's eyes and opened a compartment, as what seemed like a shelf was extended from the ship, assorted with all manner of devices and gadgets. A hastily scribbled holographic display appeared above the shelf, written in an alien language alien from Earth which translated roughly read: '**Airi's toys, DO NOT TOUCH!'**

"...I also came prepared, Big Sis! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Airi cackled as she was readying something from her **arsenal**.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Tomobiki High -<strong>** Hallways, 1st Floor**

**"Grrr"**

Emi growled angrily as her eyes were fixated on a handheld device in her hands, her trusty Oniberry, which was running currently a radar function.

"Where are t'cha? T'cha can run but t'cha can't hide!" Emi threathened as she floated down the hallways in an effort to pick up her sisters energy signature, she pointed the device at random students passing by, the girls shooting weird looks at her while the boys...quite frankly didn't mind the Oni girl's attentions, they actually enjoyed them.

"Not here. Not there. Grr, I gotta find that brat before Sweetie comes back!" Emi grunted as she analyzed various students for trace amounts of energy that belonged to a Raijin Oni. That was until she bumped on someone, she had just met just a few minutes ago. It was none other than Shin Mendou, talking with a mob of men wearing black suits and dark shades.

"You have your orders, now go look for that deviant Yankee and bring him to me post-haste! I shall deal with him personally." Shin Mendou ordered.

"By your leave, Young Master!" The Kuro-Megane answered and promptly marched off.

***BUMP***

"Eep!" Emi squeaked as she bumped on Shin, the wealthy Mendou scion turning to regard her.

"Ah! If it isn't my gravity defying goddess!" Shin greeted.

"Excuse me?" Emi answered confused

"I beg you for forgiveness, though I scoured every inch of this school personally I have yet to find traces of that dastardly Yankee. But fear not, it is only a matter of time before my men find him and I can enact heavenly punishment on that evil yokai!" Shin boasted, pulling a rose from thin air, as he offered it to Emi.

Emi after hearing this was more than a little mad. "PARDON ME!? What is this t'cha plan to do to MY SWEETIE!?"

Shin merely chuckled at Emi's outburst. "Ah ha ha ha, how adorable of you to call me your 'Sweetie'." He said as he gently took Emi's chin in his hand.

Only for the Oni princess to grab his wrist with near crushing strength and forced his hand away from her face. "A-Ah! M-My lady! You're hurting me! Ah ha ha~" Shin tried to laugh off, he also wondered whatever did he do to offend this beauteous girl.

Emi shoot a look of pure hatred at Shin. "Listen up, **Asshole!"** She growled out.

"Y-Yes?" Was all Mendou could utter, at that personality change.

"I'll say this as simply as I can, so your pea-brain can get the message: just so t'cha know, **I'm a MARRIED woman! **And that _'Yankee'_ t'cha keep on threatening to cut or punish or whatever just so happens to be **MY SWEETIE, NOT YOU!"**

Mendou could only squeak [much akin to a Chihuahua], certainly Emi was quite shorter than him, but an innate sense of danger warned him not to test her patience.

"So if you or your flunkies so much as hurt a hair on my Sweetie's head, I. WILL. END. YOU!" Emi roared, her eyes shinning with electric fury, Mendou could only blink, though from the corner of his eye he could see the faintest, **green** glow. He attributed it to the light bouncing off the Oni maiden's hair. As soon as Emi released Shin's wrist he staggered back, that attitude just now...was more akin to a mere **vulgar delinquent!**

"I understand now..." Shin 'realized'. (_I did not understand just how much of a hold that despicable rogue had on you! So much that even your personality is affected!) _The deluded rich kid thought.

"Whatever evil hold he has you under, I, Shin Mendou, Scion of the House of Mendou will vow to free you from that letch's influence!" Shin proclaimed, holding his sword to his face like a knight of old.

"Didt'cha even listen to a word I said!?" Emi yelled angry, but Mendou dropped his hands on her shoulders and approached the Oni girl.

"Do not fret, soon I shall vanquish that fiendish Kitsune!" Shin proclaimed, his face inching closer to Emi's as he talked, while Emi was doing her best to keep as much distance as possible when-

**"LEAVE MY BIG SIS ALONE!"**

Shin turned to the new speaker confused. "Huh?" Giving Emi enough time to worm her way away from him. Just as he saw a small Oni girl, **aiming a BAZOOKA straight at him!**

"OH SHI-!"

***SPLAT!***

Mendou was blasted and embedded to the wall as he was pelted with a sticky, glue-like substance, the blast was strong enough to knock him into the wall, and knock him out and cold on the way. Airi floated up to the unconscious Mendou.

"And don't you even think about hurting my Big Bro either!" Airi threatened.

Emi blinked surprised as she turned to her little sister. "Uh...Thanks...I guess."

Airi brightly smiled. "Oh don't thank me yet. After all I'm the only one who's allowed to make your life miserable." As she aimed her bazooka at her older sister. "and besides, you're NEXT!"

***BTOOOM!***

"EEP!" Emi squeaked, as she dodged the gooey canonball. "Tch! I knew t'cha would do that!" Emi said, as she flew off, fleeing from Airi.

"Come back here!" Airi yelled as she pursued her elder sister this time.

Emi flew through the school halls with ease startling more than a few passerby, while Airi really made them scream as she shot her glue bazooka at them and embedded them into the walls.

"Ugh...y-ya know...this school used to be normal..." One student stuck in the wall mused

"Yeah...USED to..." Another who was stuck upside down added.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tomobiki High - Class 1-4 "Classroom of Failures"<strong>**

"Ack!...*groan*...wha happened?" Usagi asked as she recovered consciousness. She looked around and found all of her classmates looking through the class windows, as loud explosions could be heard from around the school. Usagi looked out the window and saw bolts of lightning shoot out. Megane and the rest of class 1-4 looked on from their vantage point.

"Shouldn't you be doing something about this!?" Usagi complained at the teacher, who in turned just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Miyake, sadly I can't do much in this situation. The young Moroboshi sisters won't listen to me and Aoki is still AWOL." Megane complained.

"Why should Kenichi-kun clean up this mess for you!?" Usagi accussed indignant, making Megane flinch. The professor took a moment to fix up his glasses and shot back.

"BECAUSE THIS IS ALL THAT DELINQUENT'S FAULT!" Megane yelled, as Usagi stood there bewildered. She couldn't really deny Ken wasn't partially guilty of this.

**"CLEAR A PATH PEOPLE!"** Emi yelled as she flew into the classroom, instantly all the males in the room pushed the rest of the class to opposite sides of the room as Emi flew through an open window, and disappearing into the sky. Everyone looked out the window after her trying to find her in the wide expanse of the cloudy autumn sky.

"She's gone..." Bantarou pointed out the obvious.

"HMPH! Well good riddance!" Usagi angrily answered, glad to be rid of her Oni rival. Of course her victory was short-lived as they could hear Airi giggling and firing her Glue-bazooka approaching class 1-4.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Airi laughed as she pelted another student and glued him to the ground, and finally returned to class 1-4. "Big Siiiis~! Where are youuu~?" Airi singsonged as she flew into the classroom.

Usagi gritted her teeth in anger and grabbed her weapon of choice, decided to teach the little brat a lesson once and for all.

"RAAAH!" Usagi suddenly tried to clobber Airi with the carrot, but the little Oni girl deftly dodged and shot another glue shoot at Usagi. "Gyah!" Usagi yelped as she was stuck to the floor.

"Gyahahaha~! Too slooo~oow~!" Airi taunted.

"You little-! When I get out of here I-!" Usagi berated while Airi stuck her tongue out when suddenly-

*****KRA-KA-BOOM*****

Everyone stood still as a loud rumble was heard. Megane who was cowering in a corner asked fearfully. "W-what was that!?"

***CRASH* **Shortly after he asked that a figure burst through the remainders of the class window. It was Emi, clad in what looked like a futuristic, tiger-stripped cybernetic armor, equipped with an enormous plasma cannon on her shoulder.

"***GRIN*"** Emi flashed her double fanged smile, her eyes shinning with promises of payback.

"Oh fudge..." Airi groaned, this was gonna hurt

Both Oni sisters trained their respective weapons at each other...

...and fired...

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Tomobiki High - a few minutes later...<strong>

Ken was jumping on the rooftops cackling cheerily, a few of bags full of groceries on his hands and one on his mouth. Kenichi was shamelessly happy for his ill gotten haul, specially since he not only got food for the school he managed to get a weeks worth for his own, along with a bento box for Airi, all at Shou's expense [he would even keep the money the cafeteria lunch ladies had given him, after he got them their food of course.]

"Kehehehehe~! Whatta haul~!" Ken cheered as he was nearing his school, the huge cloud of smoke and fire emanating from it.

...Wait a second...

"WHAT THE-? ***CRASH*** OOG!" Ken gasped, as he crashed with a street pole he didn't manage to see. As the unlucky fighter slid slowly to the ground he kipped up, and could only stare...

**Right where Class 1-4 was supposed to be, the room was reduced to rubble, smoking in huge billowing clouds. **The class itself was nothing but ruins, Ken's jaw hung ajar as the bags he was carrying dropped to the ground, outside the rest of his classmates looked on at the wreckage, a few govered in a glue-like goop, amongst these was Usagi, all of them a bit charred, including Megane, who was cleaning the ash of his glasses and promptly setting them back on his face. Just as various black suited men marched back and forth along the school grounds, all of them wearing black shades.

Ken looked on and saw Emi and Airi, both sisters were a complete mess, pulling at each others hair, Emi wearing the remnants of what used to be a high class cybernetic armor.

"OWIE~! Let go of me!" Emi complained as her hair was pulled by her little sister, specks of some sort of glue stuck to her.

"NO, YOU let go! OW!" Airi yelled back, her own hair smoking a bit, pulling at her older sister's hair.

Ken only looked on, words failling him as Megane approached the rogue youth, and saw that clutched in his hand was the money the cafeteria staff had given him to buy food.

"Hmph! This will help pay for repairs!" Megane said as he snatched the money from Ken's hand, leaving the pony-tailed boy somewhat bewildered.

"Huh?" Ken asked, still confused

"Oh and for the record, I'm blaming you for this mess, Aoki!" Megane yelled, before Ken could even begin to ask, Megane's yell drew everyone's attention

"Kenichi?" Usagi turned to ask

"Sweetie?" Emi turned towards Ken and was about to go to him but was pushed away by Airi.

"WAAAAAAH! BIG BROOOOOO!" Airi cried as she flew to Ken's arms. "Big Bro, Big Bro, they were all so mean to me and the did so many awful things and called me really nasty names and stuff! And Big Sis and the Washboard destroyed the school! See? See?"

"WHAT!?" Emi and Usagi both yelled in unison, outraged by Airi's lies.

Ken could only stare befuddled, as Airi was grabbed by Emi her mouth covered. "Sweetie, don'tcha dare listen to her!" Emi ordered

"Yeah, this little brat was the one who destroyed the school, not us!" Usagi added

"Yeah...though this Bunny girl helped her." Emi added shooting a flat stare at Usagi from the corner of her eyes.

"That's right, she-...wait, I WHAT!?" Usagi yelped indignant at Emi's fake accusation. " You LIAR! Kenichi, don't listen to her, this is all this idiot's fault!" Usagi pointed to Emi.

"Who are t'cha calling an idiot!?" Emi roared angry, electricity sparkling from her eyes.

Usagi cracked her knuckles and pulled her enormous carrot to her shoulder. "You wanna fight!? YOU GOT ONE YOU GOOD-FOR- NOTHING SUCCUBUS!"

"BRING IT, MACHO-GIRL!" As Emi said this, both Emi and Usagi jumped at each other and started to fight. Ken could only stare, and dropped his head, as he mentally gave up making any sense of this.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ken pitifully asked.

* * *

><p><strong>STAR Store - Hours later...<strong>

Shou wiped the windows, annoyed at his current situation. Since Ken had stiffed him with the bill, he was now stuck working for the store. Kousuke walked by, examining the boy's handiwork.

"Now I want those windows clean, you hear, Shou?" Kousuke ordered.

"...*grumble*..." Shou muttered, annoyed.

"What was that?" Kousuke asked.

"...Yes...**boss**..." Shou said in the end as he internally cursed at his rival.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Momonga: <strong>Translates to flying squirrel, as you can see the keeper of each magatama has a nickname as well, a bit of a woodland creature theme to it as well.

**[2] **Ken mentioned this individual just a couple of chapters ago, if anyone is interested in more information I recommend checking some of the other works made by Rumiko Takahashi. [Though chances are you already know about this and exactly who he is]

A/N: Little more foreshadowing on the future for this one, stay tuned. Be kind and rewind, and don't be afraid to leave any comments! Also little anime title drop here, see if anyone can catch it.

**Next episode: Gone with the Wind**


	9. Gone with the Wind

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 8 - "Gone with the Wind!"_**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Outskirts of Tokyo<strong> - Camp ? ? ? - Tomobiki High Field Trip  
><strong>

A cold winter wind blew throught the air, clear signs that autumn was giving way for winter were already showing but the weather was still warm enough for a school field trip. Class 1-4 had reunited on an old campsite, so old that the signs were faded and unreadable, you could only barely make out the word '**Kamp'** on them, clearly misspelled. The sky was already showing warm orange and redish hues as dusk was setting, a beautiful sight. Many classmates were helping around doing various chores, from setting tents to making dinner, everyone under the supervision of Megane.

"Everyone remember the rules, lights out at 9 o'clock sharp, hear?" Megane yelled at all the students

"_Hai~" _ Everyone answered in boredly.

"Harrumph! Ungrateful kids!" Megane complained. "I'll have you know, that you should be grateful and appreciate this magnificent sight. Such majestic warm hues in the sky! The kind you cannot hope to appreciate in over-industrialized, technology dependent cities. Ah~ to enjoy the simple pleasures of life such as this, it is something city life can never hope to emulate! How desensitized have the people of this age become, preferring their smart phones and their video games, I say! In my days..." The teacher continued to blabber on, as even some of his students were diligently doing their chores or chatting amenably amongst themselves, or even some appreciating the beautiful view of the sunset, there were a few like Minoru who had their eyes glued to a screen [in the class rep's case, a new laptop] or in Mendou's case who had set up a veritable portable media center and was watching a movie [along with a few of his fan girls] but most were enjoying camp, while tuning out Megane's incessant speech.

"H-hey! Are any of you listening!?" Megane asked, as he noticed he was being ignored, after a moment, he noticed the students were just enjoying themselves without causing any trouble.

"*sigh* Well, I suppose I should just leave you kids be...Where's Miyake? A-and where's Aoki!?" Megane wondered as he noticed everything was uncommonly quiet, indeed, Ken and Usagi were nowhere to be found at the camp site...

* * *

><p><strong>Camp ? ? ? - Deep in the forest...<strong>

Deep in the woods, Ken was leading Usagi inside the forest, a mischievous smirk on Ken's face.

"Kenichi, where are we going?" Usagi asked, a little nervous as she was being lead by the pony-tailed youth.

"You'll see, you'll see, kehehe~" Ken chuckled as he kept taking her deeper into the woods.

The two teenagers ran, as they distanced themselves further from the camp. It was only till they reached a clearing that Ken stopped, letting Usagi catch her breath.

"*gasp* *gasp* Are...*gasp* Are we there yet? *wheeze*" Asked an out-of-breath Usagi.

"Yup, feast your eyes!" Ken proclaimed, not even breaking a sweat. Usagi breathed heavily as she looked at the clearing, it wasn't anything special, it was just a clearing surrounded by trees, there was a stump...and that was it.

"Umm...Ken-kun...what am I supposed to see? What's in this place?" Usagi asked uncertain.

Ken playfully shook his head, making a 'no-no-no' sign with his index finger. "It's not what's here, but rather what isn't here." Ken answered cheerfully.

Usagi was still confused, what was supposed to be here? Or what wasn't here? "I still don't understand." Usagi said, finally giving up

Ken chuckled as he moved next to Usagi and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'll give you a clue: She rhymes with Oni." Ken said , a smirk of victory plastered in his face.

Usagi blinked a couple of times as she discovered what Ken meant. "EMI!" Usagi cheered, giggling happily. Indeed, they were now both all alone, no meddling Oni in sight.

"Amazing...but how did you manage to get rid of her?" Usagi asked excited.

"Remember what happened last time?" Ken said, as his face took a slightly more annoyed expression. "I was so mad, I told her that I would get in even more trouble if she or Airi came with us on this field trip. Basically I ground them both, KAHAHAHAHA~!" Ken laughed, victoriously.

"But what about the kitsune?" Usagi asked, as something else concerned her. "They're supposed to keep an eye on you right? Today it was that nine-tailed one!" Usagi questioned as she looked at her surroundings, somewhat concerned and paranoid.

"Got it covered." Ken smugly smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the campsite...<strong>

"_In January, the snow is falling~_

_So we can drink booze~!_

_We can drink booze~ we can drink booze~ we can frickin' drink booze~!"**[1]**_

A drunken happy chant filled the air, Megane was annoyed. The teacher, who wondered where Ken had gone to, had decided to ask one of Ken's guardians, one of the nine kitsune that lived along with Ken. For the field trip, it was decided that the eldest kitsune, **Chika**, the nine-tailed vixen, would look after Ken. Unfortunately..._  
><em>

**_"KAMPAI!" _**Chika cheered, greedily as she downed a large bottle of sake happily, and continued to sing. **Someone** had given the nine-tailed kitsune a large bottle of sake, and of course, she was now drunker than a hoot owl. Megane only looked at the kitsune, annoyed...and groaned._  
><em>

"I need a cup of tea...and she needs a cup of coffee..." Megane groaned, while Chika continued to prance around in a drunken stupor.

* * *

><p>"So you know what this means right?" Ken hinted, a slight chuckle in his voice. And before Usagi could answer, Kenichi pounced her, making Usagi shriek lightly.<p>

"W-w-wait Kenichi-kun, a-a-aren't you getting ahead of yourself!?" Usagi tried asking as she struggled to keep Ken at arms length, not truly making much of an effort.

"It's all right! Emi is miles away from here! She won't bother us, kehehe~" Ken cackled slightly, as he hugged Usagi close, his lips nearing hers, as Usagi returned the hug, however...

"W-wait a minute, Kenichi..." Usagi said, pressing her hand into Ken's face. Ken could only mumble irked at the interruption. Usagi pated the pony-tailed boy's back again, she did feel something weird. "You got something stuck on your back."

"Huh?" Ken asked, as he separated from Usagi and tried to reach whatever was stuck on his back. "What is it ***kon*?**" Ken turned to let Usagi see whatever was stuck on his back, moving his ponytail out of the way. On Ken's back was a small, coin-sized little disk, which glowed green at certain intervals, stuck on Ken's shirt.

"I don't know what it is." Usagi confessed, as she tried to pry the device from the rogue boy's back.

"YEOWowowowowowoOUCH!" Ken yelped as the device was ripped off his back, taking a patch of his already old t-shirt and leaving a bruised red spot on Ken's tanned hide. While Ken rubbed the sore spot with his ponytail [since his hands couldn't reach], his hair coming to life thanks to the ki technique Ken was already used to using. He turned to look at what was stuck to his back.

"That's it?" Ken asked giving the blinking button an odd look

"Yeah...Any idea what it is?" Usagi questioned as she examined it.

"Not a clue." Ken confessed his own ignorance, as he stared at the blinking object.

...

Both teens sat in silence for a moment.

"Say..." Ken started "...remember that Ghost Trick game I lent you?" Ken asked

"Yeah..." Usagi answered.

"You remember when the detective shot that Yomiel dude with a bullet and it turned out to be a **tracking device?**" Ken asked, a neutral expression on his face.

"Yeah...I remember..." Usagi answered, her face also taking a neutral expression.

...

"You don't think...?" Usagi started to question, suddenly unnerved

"N-No way! ***kon!* **I mean what are the odds that Emi tagged me with a t-t-tracking device!? ***kon*"** Ken tried to assure, nervously barking now and then.

"I'd say the odds are pretty damn high. Dont'cha think so, _Sweetie?_" Emi, who was right behind Ken replied, a small growl in her voice

**"GAAAAH!"** Ken screamed, and turned to see Emi right behind him. "Dammit, I told you you couldn't come here!?" Ken scolded.

"No, t'cha said I couldn't **come with you** to this camping trip. I just happened to come here on my own." Emi argued. "And a good thing too, I clearly can't leave t'cha alone!" Emi raged, only earning an irked 'Tch!' from Ken

"Y-y-you!" Usagi scowled. "Can't you just leave us alone!?" She asked at the Oni princess.

"Why should I!?" Emi growled out. "Let me remind t'cha, that's my HUSBAND t'cha got there!"

"I AM SO SICK OF HEARING YOU SAY THAT!" Usagi screamed. "You two aren't married! SO GET OFF OF IT!"

Emi merely scoffed. "Just so t'cha know, a marriage proposal is sacred for us Oni." Emi taunted smugly. "And Sweetie has proposed to me, so HA!"

"I did?" Ken wondered, honestly confused.

"So!?" Usagi countered. "Kenichi has proposed to me as well, SO HA HA!"

"I did?" Ken repeated the question, scratching the right side of his head, wracking his brain for an answer.

"O-oh yeah...well I accepted, YOU!?" Emi roared angrily

"I...I...Grrr! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Usagi screamed back, and lunged at Emi, with the her logic-defying novelty carrot. Emi of course swerved out of the way and even stuck her tongue at the lithe girl.

"***BIH*** Even if t'cha hit me with that stupid thing, I'd barely feel it!" Emi kept taunting, as Usagi just swung the carrot around hoping to hit Emi. Emi just kept dodging and egging the blond girl on until...

**"ENOUGH!"**

In a blink of an eye, Ken moved and delivered a punch wreathed in white flames at Usagi's carrot, smashing it to pieces in front of the bewildered blonde girl, while he easily caught Emi's right ankle with an alabaster and cerulean fire wrapped hand. Usagi, stunned mute at seeing her novelty **concrete** carrot turned to rubble, and Emi panicking as Ken almost grabbed her **left ankle.** Both girls saw Ken wreathed in white bluish Ki, an angry expression on his face as his battle spirit blazed[though nowhere near as frightening as his 'Big Brother mode']. Emi and Usagi backed away, concerned.

"Is this how it's gonna be with the both of you!?" Ken asked angrily "Always at each others throats, fighting like cats and dogs!"

"Kenichi, i-if you just got rid of this idiotic-" Usagi tried to reason.

"S-Sweetie, if...if t'cha just left this stupid-" Emi attempted to negotiate.

**"NO!" **Ken pointed at both girls angrily. "I am DONE with you both! You know what? You two are on your own, I'm out of here!" Ken somersaulted to a tree branch and with another jump he vanished "HYaaaaaaaaa..."

Both girls were left alone in the clearing.

"W-who does Kenichi think he is!?" Usagi complained, not liking being scolded for picking fights all the time by the very brawling-champion delinquent himself. "I mean seriously-URK!"

Usagi gasped as she saw Emi tearing up a little, looking concerned.

"O-oe, Moroboshi...you can't take him seriously, _you know?"_ Usagi tried to console Emi, right before she mentally caught herself and mentally slapped herself upside the head for comforting **her rival.**

Meanwhile Emi, was still concerned...

_(Hrrng...that's right, Sweetie really hated to see us both fighting. T'chyea, he planned a really **stupid** plan to try and make us get along with each other...but...)_ Emi though, as she turned to look at Usagi.

"W-what!? Do I have something in my face?!" Usagi asked defensively, to which Emi sighed.

_(...Sweetie might have a point...I really don't like the fact that he was dating this girl before we met again...but for his sake at least, I'll try to be civil.) _Emi finally decided.

"?" Usagi saw, as Emi gestured to finally taking a decision. "HUH!?" Usagi gasped

Emi extended her arm, in sign that she wanted to make peace and shake hands, looking at Usagi seriously.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" Usagi gasped as she took a cautious step back.

"Let's stop fighting." Emi said clearly, looking at the lithe girl right in the eye.

"Y-you can't seriously..." Usagi stuttered. "Look! Kenichi gets himself in fights all the time! Just because he said we shouldn't fight doesn't mean you have to listen to that idiot!"

"**DON'T CALL HIM AN IDIOT!"** Emi roared angrily. "Besides, I know Sweetie! He doesn't go around picking fights, he's just defending himself! He's the kind of man that will never forgive bullies!" Emi countered

Usagi flinched as she heard that. "That's not true! There was this one time he...no, wait... those guys tried to steal his money...Anyway there was this other time he...ah, no...Minoru was being ambushed that time and Kenichi scared the other thugs off...well anyway I know for a fact that-!...Uh...but...they actually picked a fight with him...and he didn't even respond...he just dodged, actually...**I'm the one who fought that time**..."

It suddenly dawned on Usagi: Ken never once in full capacity of his senses started any real fights, he was either challenged or ambushed, or forced...and if he threatened someone, it was definitely because they deserved it. He was prone to tease, play pranks and mess around with people but he would never really start a fight. If anything the only rare case where he started some fights was when he was effectively intoxicated **[2]**, though only for as long as he was under the influence, and even then none of the two girls knew about these incidents. As it turns out, Ken was a relatively passive guy...he only became a threat when threatened or when he found someone who deserved rightful punishment.

"Oh my god...you're right..." Usagi hated to admit it, but her image of Ken was all wrong all along. Usagi turned to look at Emi's outstretched hand, and giving one defeated sigh, she shook her hand.

"This doesn't mean I'm gonna give up on Kenichi, you got that?!" Usagi warned sternly.

"Hmph! I'm not gonna let'cha steal my Sweetie!" Emi warned back, both girls seemingly taking a 'Cold War' sort of approach. As they both came to an agreement, they decided to search for Ken.

"Sweetie, t'cha can come back now~!" Emi floated up and called. "Yeah, we won't fight anymore~!" Usagi added, hoping Ken would be convinced to come back to the clearing.

...

...

...There was no answer

"I-Is Sweetie really this mad!?" Emi asked concerned.

Usagi wouldn't admit it, but she was kind of worried as well. "No way, Ken's probably messing with us." the blond girl tried to assure, though Emi was not convinced, and flew up above the trees looking in the direction Kenichi left.

"KYAAAAAA!" Emi shrieked, as she looked on.

"What is it!?" Usagi asked, now very worried.

"Look!" Emi pointed in the direction Ken had left, from Usagi's point of view the trees were blocking a lot of her view, but as she took a few steps out of the clearing...

"G-GYAAAAAAAH!" Usagi yelped as a **cliff suddenly came into view!** It was a steep cliff, one that overlooked the bigger expanse of forest down below...

...and Ken had jumped in that direction

**"OH NO!"** Emi and Usagi screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>What was going through Ken's mind - A few minutes earlier - Time start! [Elapsed time [ET] : 0 : 00 : 00 : 00 ]...<strong>

Ken had just scolded at both Emi and Usagi for fighting, and had somersaulted on to a tree branch up high, just as his mind scheemed.

_(Ha~...Each and every time they meet, it always winds up like this. Well, hopefully this will put a stop to it!) _Ken thought, as Ken turned on top of the tree branch, preparing to aim for the jump...

**[ET: 0 : 00 : 00 : 49 ]**

_(I don't like doing this, but hopefully threatening to leave both of them will force them to cool down. I just hope they won't call my bluff!) _Ken's mind was still going through the hastily hatched plan, as his feet were readying to make the jump and disappear out of sight.**  
><strong>

**[ET: 0 : 00 : 01 : 13 ]**

_(Those two...seriously! I can only hope this works... I better stay nearby and keep an eye on them...) _Ken leaped, with a cry of "HYaaaaaaaaa..." into the air, away from the two girls...

**[ET: 0 : 00 : 02 : 07 ]**

_(Huh? Isn't this part of the forest a little too...clear...HUH!?) _ Ken wondered as he was traveling through the air, noticing the lack of trees...**  
><strong>

...and ground...

"Eh?"

**[ET: 0 : 00 : 02 : 59 ]**

_(F❚❚K MY LIFE!) _Ken mentally cursed, as he was now free-falling to the ground below.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Ken fell quite a distance before crashing into the taller trees...

**[ET: 0 : 00 : 11 : 16 ]**

The trees and their branches started slowing Ken's fall as he crashed and tumbled along these...

"***OW*** -No-** *YEOW*** -wait-** *OUCH*** -mercy-** *WAH!*** -someone hit 'pause'!-** *KON!*** -please~!-" The delinquent yelped, as he smashed on various tree branches, before finally landing on the steep part of the mountain and rolling downhill. Ken kept rolling down, into the depths of the forest, right as he hit...

****CLANG****

Something **metallic...as he finally blacked out.**

**[Time stop! Final elapsed time: 17 seconds with 31 nanoseconds]**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown - ? ? ?<strong>

"Whu-? Whuzzat?" A tiny squawking voice called.

Ken started to groan as he started recovering consciousness.

"Hey you! Yeah you, wake up!" The voice called

The pony-tailed boy started opening his eyes, his vision blurry at first, it seemed like there was someone in front of him.

"Uhhh~...who?" Ken started to ask as his eyes focused, and in front of him he saw a crow...

**A crow goblin to be precise.**

"You're gorgeous!" The crow cheered.

"..." Ken was silent.

***WHAM!* "*SQUAWK!***

Suddenly Ken smashed the little crow with a sudden punch, embedding him in a metallic wall. "I don't need to hear that from another dude!" Ken told the little crow off, a vein popping angrily on his forehead.

"***SQUAWK!*** Gimme a break, bro!" The little crow pleaded " I ran out of sake last month! I've been stuck sober for the last three weeks!" The little crow cried, trying to earn some sympathy from the rogue youth.

_"Geez~, Wouldya want some cheese with your vintage whine!?" _Ken muttered in a low voice, not feeling any remorse for the _karasu tengu. _He took this time to_  
><em>get his bearings. One look up the mountain and he could tell he dropped for quite a long time.

"Let's see..._if _g_ = 9.81 meters per seconds squared... and I fell for about, lessee... 10 seconds, give or take, that means..." _Ken mumbled as he made a mental equation, as he mentally added the factors. _"So the formula goes like this: distance = gravity per time_ squared divided by two_..._That means I pretty much survived a half a kilometer drop..." Ken answered nonchalantly

"Woah...impressive kid..." The crow goblin whistled impressed, clapping.

Ken on the meantime was sweating profusely. _(HOW THE _F❚❚K_ DID I SURVIVE A 500 METER DROP!? WITHOUT A SINGLE SCRATCH!?) _Ken mentally asked, somewhat panicked. Upon closer inspection he did have a few bumps and bruises, but nothing really to worry about.

_(Huh...so my defense **leveled up**)_ Ken though as he checked his body for any significant injuries, happy since he didn't find anything. _(That means I'm about **70 % on my way to recovering my old abilities...**Neat)_

"As I was saying...you're really handsom-***SQUAWK!*"** The crow goblin tried to compliment again as he was smashed on the metallic wall once again, Ken's fist keeping him stuck in the wall.

"You were warned! _Ugh, hearing that from another dude is so damn creepy.*urp*" _Ken warned, as he contained the urge to throw up.

"***SQUAWK!*** I-I mean for my princess! My princess!" The little crow tried to explain.

"_Hm?_ Princess?" Ken asked, as he took a better look at exactly **what** did he smash the little karasu tengu in...

"WHOA!" Ken gasped, as he saw that he had punched an indentation in what looked like a space ship, a conical like UFO, half burried into the ground, ruined and covered in rust and vines, dilapidated as time marched on.

"Dude~! How did I not notice that!?" Ken asked, as he blinked, surprised about seeing a UFO here of all places.

"You're taking this a lot better than I expected, boyo..." The crow goblin commented

Ken scratched the back of his head . "Well...it's not like this is the first time I've seen a spaceship." The boy confessed, as he placed a hand on the structure, feeling the texture of the alien craft. "How old is this thing anyways?" Ken asked, as he saw the tell-tale signs of age and decay.

"Dunno bro..." The crow confessed, flying nearby as he perched himself on the boy's shoulder. "I woke up little more than a month ago. What year is this?" The crow asked.

Ken looked at the crow, his eyes going wide in incredulity. "Dude...if you need to ask that, then you're definitely not gonna like the answer." Ken warned

"?" The crow tilted it's head confused. "By the way kiddo, got any sake?"

* * *

><p><strong>Camp ? ? ? - Cliff-side<br>**

"He fell down THERE!?" Megane screeched.

Fearing the worst, Emi and Usagi both headed for camp in order to recruit the help of the rest of class 1-4. They hastily explained the situation and lead everyone to the cliff-side. The whole class looked appalled, who knew if Ken was even still alive after such a fall.

"Darn it, Moroboshi! Don't you have any alien gadget to find Kenichi!?" Usagi asked at the Oni girl, who's hand was buried in her cleavage, pulling out her Oniberry shortly after hoping to find something in her aid to find Ken.

"I did, but t'cha tore it off of Sweetie's shirt!" Emi yelled back, Usagi looking a bit embarrassed. "Nu-chan has a built in Scouter and could check for Sweetie's enegy signature..."

"Then get Nu here!" Megane ordered, worried for his student [and his job security].

But tears started to stream from Emi's eyes. "I can't! I sent Nu back to Oniboshi for maintenance~!" Emi wailed. "He won't be back for two days!"

"HA! Serves that Kitsune right! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bantarou cheered, cackling loudly, earning an angry scowl from Emi.

"Hey dude, not cool..." Natsu chided, Souta and Minoru actually siding with Natsu on this one, as Bantarou looked at them perplexed.

"Hmph! It seems karma has finally caught that deviant yankee. Hahaha" Mendou lightly laughed at Ken's misfortune, this only infuriated Emi more, the Oni princess tightening her fists even more, and Usagi decided to finally give the rich boy a very needed wake up call.

"So I guess you gave up in trying to defeat him then?" Usagi asked tauntingly.

Shin only chuckled lightly as he passed his hand through his hair in a debonair fashion. "Usagi-san, I have no need to try and prove my worth by defeating mere street-scum like that Kitsune." Shin boasted

"He's not just any Yankee, you know?" Usagi started in a serious tone. "That 'Yankee' you like to mock so much just so happens to be none other than **Kenichi Aoki, holder of the title of 'Strongest Fighter in the World'!"** Usagi finally said, glaring at Shin Mendou all the time. _"If you don't want to help find him, then I guess you forfeit on trying to defeat Kenichi, huh?" _Usagi taunted

Shin was at a loss for words for a moment. "Ah...Hahahaha! S-Surely you jest, Usagi-san! T-There is no way that Yankee...It is ridiculous! Laughable even! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shin started laughing loudly, however...

He was the only one laughing, even Bantarou and his crew fell silent. "HAHAHAhahaha_hahaha?_..." Shin's laughter died out, as slowly he realized that no one was joking. And that everyone was fully certain, that that yankee was none other than the fighter he had so earnestly searched for, in order to take away his title from him.

"P-PROOF!" Shin suddenly yelped. "Prove me that yankee is the world champion!" The princely young man desperately demanded.

From the group Chika took a few steps forward [though Chika was still a bit drunk].

"*hic*" The nine-tailed kitsune hiccuped. Shin couldn't help but laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is your proof!? A drunken kitsune!?" He challenged.

"*hic* No~...Thish ish~!" Chika pulled out a small card. Shin took it and examined it closely, Emi, as well as Usagi and the rest of class 1-4 huddled to look at the card, curiosity taking over.

...

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!?" **Everyone gasped collectively.

In Shin's hand he held a Middle School Student ID card for **Senbu Academy, **belonging to one Kenichi Aoki...but the picture on the card was of an **apparently wild boy, hair sticking out in several spikes, most following in five directions like a star and blonde in color, one eye closed as the other was open and the eye lid pulled down by the boy's middle finger, his tongue sticking out in a wild manner!** This person barely looked like Ken at all!

"Oe! Chika-san! There's no way this is Aoki!" Megane complained pointing at the card.

Chika looked at Megane confused, then turned to look for something. **"AAAAH!"** Emi gasped. "T-that IS Sweetie!" She gasped in incredulity.

"No way! How does this look like Kenichi!? Usagi questioned.

Emi pointed at the boy's neck in the ID's picture. "Look! Sweetie still carries his** magatama!"**

Usagi snatched the card away, as she examined it closely. Indeed, around that boy's neck, **his signature blue magatama hung,** like it always did.

"Besides, those are definitely Sweetie's eyes. _That's a rare eye color, t'cha know?"_ Emi sagely pointed out.

"I-Impressive!" Usagi had to praise. _"Isn't it though? No one knows Sweetie like I do!" _Emi puffed her chest out in pride, Usagi hated her for that.

"I refuse to acknowledge this!" Shin suddenly yelled, making everyone back away. "This is all nothing but circumstantial evidence! I demand definitive proof!" Mendou stubbornly refused to accept the truth, Emi pouted as her proof was cast away as insufficient. Chika then snatched the ID card away from Usagi and took out a black marker and started drawing on the card.

"Shtupid...cute...boy...doeshnnow righ from...HERE!" Chika angrily threw the card back, hitting Shin right in the face. **"WHAAA!" **Shin yelped as he looked at the graffitied card: Chika had drawn loose, black inky hair tied in a ponytail on the picture, now the picture was identical to Ken!

Everyone was shocked mute at this revelation, except for Chika who laughed boisterously and Emi who sighed:

"Told t'cha so..."

Emi and Usagi both made mental notes to forbid Ken from ever using hair dye and/or hair gel as soon as they find him.

Shin Mendou could barely believe it...the regal youth grit his teeth. In a fluid motion, he pulled out a smartphone and tapped an icon on it's touchscreen.

"**Mendou State Private Army HQ, **we are at your service Young Master." An operator from the other side of the line responded.

"This is Shin Mendou speaking!" Shin [unnecessarily] introduced himself "This is a direct order for all our infantry forces, ground motorized forces, aerial forces, marine forces, etc! I will deliver visual data on your target! You are to find and capture him UNHARMED! Your target's name is **Kenichi Aoki!**" Mendou barked the order forcefully, Emi and Usagi both cheered triumphantly as even now the sounds of various military grade vehicles could be heard in the distance arriving to their location.

"The target was last seen at **Camp Kurama and it's surroundings! **Secure and escort target to my location ASAP! Provide medical assistance if necessary! You have your orders, Over!" Mendou cut the communications as he gripped his sword with renewed strength, and took a photo of the altered ID card, sending the data instantly.

Emi approached Shin. "Thank you, Shin."

Shin passed his hand through his hair once more. "There is no need to thank me, I am only doing this so I can finally achieve the title that rightfully belongs to me!" Mendou answered.

"There's still no way t'cha can defeat my Sweetie thou." Emi commented, making Mendou trip over and fall on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Kurama [Amended] - Bottom of the cliff<br>**

**"HA-CHOOO!" **Ken sneezed suddenly, an angry expression soon formed on his face as the magatama that hung around his neck started shinning a little bit.

_(Tch! Is someone talking smack about me!?) _Ken wondered as the crow goblin tugged at Ken's sleeve insistently.

"C'mon! Hurry, hurry inside!" The little crow tried to rush Ken, this time by grabbing from his ponytail [with little success] trying to drag him into the UFO.

"Hold up!" Ken ordered **"*SQUAWK!*" **as his ponytail came to life and it wrapped around the insistent crow, bringing him face to face. "Just why exactly do you want me to meet with your princess?" Ken demanded to know.

"_WHY!? _Whatta question! I need ya ta be the Princess K's **bridegroom-for-a-night!**" The crow answered.

"Her groom for a night?" Ken parroted at the crow, as he thought about this carefully

_(A crow-alien princess? That means she probably looks like...) _Ken's imagination pictured an ugly, long nosed woman, then a female crow.

"I'm gone." Ken turned around and started walking away from the old alien craft, the crow grabbing onto Ken's ponytail.

"WAIT! Please, don't go! I promise Princess K is a looker! Really!" The crow implored for Ken to consider, it was so pathetic Ken stopped and sighed as he turned to the pleading crow-alien.

"Ok, let's pretend I really do go meet your 'Princess K', then what exactly would I have to do?" Ken questioned, keeping himself in a cautioned position. "Just have a date with her, or something like that?"

"Ah...not really, the **two of you would have to mate so you and the princess can have descendants." **The crow answered honestly, only met with Ken's flat stare.

"Nice knowin' ya!" Ken continued his path, in a redoubled pace, **away **from the UFO. The crow kept latched on, pleading Ken to reconsider.

"PLEASE, be a pal! It's only for one night! And she's really hot I swear!" The crow wailed, but Ken would have none of it, just as he was nearing a nearby trail...

"Look, I'm sorry, but maybe she's a looker for you crows, but us humans have different standar-!" Just as Ken stepped foot on the edge of the trail

***SHINE***

Ken's magatama shone brightly! The crow was amazed as he saw this. Ken looked at the magatama confused... and gave a step back...it suddenly stopped shinning...Ken gave another step onto the trail and...

***SHINE* *****SHINE* *****SHINE***

Ken took a step back...to Ken, it was a weird occurrence for the magatama to disagree with him...but apparently...

It was as if the amulet was telling Ken to _'go back! you're gonna miss out on a great opportunity!'_

The raven haired boy thought for a moment, then turned to the little crow and answered.

"Tell ya what: I'll take a look at your Princess K, all right? But I ain't makin' any promises!" Ken decided

"WOOHOO! Thank you, Kid!" The crow alien cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Kurama - Wrecked UFO<br>**

Ken had agreed to the crow goblin's plea, and followed the small alien inside the spaceship. Just as he expected, the inside of the UFO was just as bad as the outside. The floors were rusted, along with the walls, lights and consoles gave muted, weak beeps and screens were cracked and dusty. All through the place, plants and weeds grew in various parts where sunlight would barely reach. It almost looked abandoned.

"Geez...this place is a dump!" Ken commented, the crow goblin who was flying in front of him sighed

"I know, man...But it was like this when I woke up!" The crow defended. "Who knew a measly **five years** could ruin a space craft like this?"

"Five years?" Ken asked.

"Ever heard of **stasis**?" The crow answered with a question

Ken scratched the right side of his head for a moment, until his eyes widened and he slammed his fist on his open hand, a gesture that meant he did understand. "Oh! Like in the Dead Space series? The stasis module that slows time for enemies and obstacles, right?"

The crow looked at Ken oddly for a moment. "I...don't really get what yer talkin' about, but I get what ya mean. It's kinda like that but, it pretty much means to be put in a state of **suspended animation**."

Ken nodded in understanding. "So it's not like the slowing down, but it's actually like being stuck in **'pause'**, right?"

The crow nodded, getting the general idea of what Ken meant. "Yeah! Couldn't have explained it better myself!"

"Ha~h" Ken looked at the surroundings. "Five years, huh? Sorry, but this place actually looks more than just a few years old." Ken commented as he walked along with the the crow. "Like decades at least."

"Impossible!" The crow refuted "We programmed the system computer to bring us back from stasis after five years."

"'Us?' More like you I suppose?" Ken cracked one eye open as he regarded the crow.

"Exactly." The alien confirmed as he flapped alongside the boy, carefully making their way through the wreckage.

"Where are the others then?" Ken asked. "Cuz so far, you're the only crow I've seen."

The crow blinked at that. "Yeah...weird...didn't think about that." The crow considered. "My stasis capsule probably broke down and I woke up early? I dunno..."

"And the rest of you are ok?" Ken was starting to get worried.

"Oh, sure!" The crow assured. "They're all still sleeping, I checked. Since no one was waking up I decided to goof off, and have fun."

"How diligent..." Ken sarcastically replied

"Hey! I was bored, all right!? Besides the system has a failsafe lockdown..." The crow countered.

Ken raised an eyebrow upon hearing that. "'Failsafe lockdown'?"

"Yeah...it means everyone will be brought back from stasis if Princess K wakes up." The crow explained. "That's where you come in!"

"Me?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. Look I'm not really sure about all the sciencey, anatomy mumbo jumbo. But I think you gotta wake up Princess K by a... synapse response thingie?" The crow struggled to explain.

"You mean touch her?" Ken guessed.

"Actually, I'm sure she'd prefer a kiss ***CAW-HAHAHA***" The crow cackled, making Ken roll his eyes.

_"We'll see about that..."_ Ken muttered under his breath, still a little paranoid about this situation. Both boy and crow had traveled quite a ways in the wreckage, it wasn't easy to navigate since some parts of the ship's structure had broken down, while others were very unstable, the crow had no trouble making his way, but Ken was having some difficulties.

"Dude, are we there yet? I kinda need to check on something back in the camp." Ken asked, his patience starting to wear thin.

"Just a little more, kiddo!" The crow answered. "The stasis chamber is in the next room."

"Finally~! ***kon***" Ken barked, this made the crow stare at the trickster oddly.

"Did you just...?" The crow was about to ask, as Ken stared back confused. "N-Nevermind. Right this way...uh?"

"Ken...Ken Aoki, but just Ken will do." Ken answered boredly

"Right, name's **Karasumaru[3]**, at yer service!" Karasumaru introduced himself.

Ken couldn't help but chuckle. "'Karasumaru'!? Really!? Kahahaha!"

"Sh-shaddup!" Karasumaru complained as they both entered the main chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrecked UFO - Stasis Chamber<strong>

The Stasis Chamber unfortunately matched the rest of the ship, the low weak hum of the machines the only sign that this place was still operational. Inside the room, hundreds of small clear capsules lined the walls, just barely the size of a crow yokai, all covered with thick layers of dust. On the center of the room there was a human sized capsule, completely covered in dirt and grime, it was impossible to look inside the capsule without cleaning the dirt first. To Ken's left, there was a small incessant beeping, like an alarm that lost it's voice.

"Here it is, Ken-sama" The crow gestured to the room, while Ken ignored him and decided to look at the nearby screen that was desperately trying to call anyone's attention.

"Hey Karasumaru, what's this?" Ken examined the screen, the lower part of the screen had been wiped clean and showed various small capsule shaped icons, along with a big one. The rogue could easily guess this was some sort of status screen, showing the state of the capsules and their occupants except for Karasumaru's who's icon had gone blank. Under the icons, there was a single word written in an alien language blinking in green, for some reason...this language looked familiar to Ken.

" 'Stable'? " Ken read the labels under the icons, all reading the same thing.

"Yup, just like I told ya, they're all ok in those capsules." Karasumaru assured.

But Ken wasn't convinced, he grabbed his shirt's sleeve and started wiping off the upper side of the screen revealing another message, again, one in an alien language Ken was somehow capable of reading. It read:

**WARNING: STASIS CHAMBER MALFUNCTION**

**STASIS PERIOD EXTENDED INDEFINITELY UNTIL REPAIR OR FAIL-SAFE LOCK RESOLVED.  
><strong>

**PLEASE RESOLVE IMMEDIATELY!  
><strong>

**Message received 26 years 10 months 4 weeks 5 days 2 hours 9 minutes 13 seconds ago  
><strong>

Ken looked at the message wide eyed, and turned to stare bewildered at Karasumaru, the little crow sporting a slight panicked expression.

"Um...whoops?" The little crow rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"MORON!" Ken yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Kurama - Bottom of the cliff<strong>

Everyone in class 1-4 had split into several groups and were now searching for Ken, while the Kuro-megane also scouted the area for any signs of the pony-tailed delinquent. Usagi followed Emi as she was using her Oniberry to search for signs of Ken.

"Can that thing really help us find Kenichi?" Usagi wondered, a severe lack of faith on the Oni princess in her voice.

"Hnng. My Oniberry only has a low powered scouter, but it's still better than nothing." Emi lamented, as she kept taping at the device. "Besides, for some reason there's a lot of **electromagnetic interference** in this area, so I can't get a good reading. _It's messing with the radar's calibration too."_

"That means cell phones are out, I'm not getting any signal down here and Chika-san's senses could've helped search for Kenichi, but she passed out from all that sake, we really are unlucky..." Usagi commented, she felt sorry for the impending hangover the vixen would inevitably suffer of course.

"In the end we need to think logically, if we could find any signs of where could've Kenichi fallen in then maybe this would be easier." Usagi started to consider as she walked along the floating Emi, who was frantically pointing her Oniberry in as many directions as she could.

"It would be best if we could at least have a way to reach Sweetie~" Emi sighed

"Chika-san told us not to worry, she's sure Kenichi is safe. I just hope she's right." Usagi worried herself.

"I can sense Sweetie is all right...but...for some reason..." Emi started saying, as Usagi stared at her confused. She could've sworn she saw a glint of green from Emi.

**"I can't help but feel anxious..."** Emi finished, looking concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrecked UFO - Stasis Chamber<strong>

"26 YEARS!? WE'VE BEEN IN STASIS FOR OVER TWO AND A HALF DECADES!" Karasumaru yelped as all color drained from him, his feathers turning white as the shocking news were digested, Ken muttered an off handed _"Told ya you wouldn't like the answer_."

"At the very least...apparently this place malfunctioned shortly after you guys went to sleep." Ken made sense of the data. "Since you told me about at what year you guys used this thing it all adds up."

"Princess Kurama, is gonna be p-p-pissed!" Karasumaru trembled.

"Shouldn't you be more worried, it says this thing is malfunctioning after all." Ken argued.

"W-well, at least there's no immediate danger. So I suppose it's fine..." Karasumaru tried to reassure himself, Ken nodding since the crow had a point."Hm?"  
>However at that moment one of the labels under the icon's changed from 'stable' to 'caution'.<p>

"What the-!?" Karasumaru yelped as he noticed as various labels changed suddenly to yellow. A new message suddenly flashed on the screen. Ken read the message.

**WARNING: CRITICAL SYSTEM FAILURE**

**IMMEDIATE REPAIR REQUIRED  
><strong>

**IMPENDING STASIS FAILURE - SUBJECTS WILL EXPIRE IF NOT CORRECTED ASAP  
><strong>

"EXPIRE!?" Both Ken and Karasumaru yelped.

" 'Expirin'' is a bad thing, boyo?" The crow asked.

***WHAM***

"You be quiet!" Ken smashed the crow upside the head. "And help me find a way to fix this!" Ken ordered**  
><strong>

"***SQUAWK* **Right away, kid!" Karasumaru saluted. "T-the problem's probably in the wiring! We need to open that panel over there." The crow pointed to a rusted panel beside the screen. "I'll get a screw driv-"

_**"Hagane no Kami: Nejimawashi!**"_ _[Steel hair: Screwdriver]_ Ken's ponytail immediately turned into the shape of a screw driver tip.

"ORA ORA ORA! ! !" And in an instant he unscrewed the panel with his hair, and pried it open with his hands. "Rah!" One look inside Ken could see the wiring had been damaged and apparently chewed off, sparks flying as several wires and parts were rotted out and disconnected. "Gah! I hope you know how to fix this!"

"A-amazing!" Karasumaru couldn't help but be impressed, but he wasted no time and he flew to a nearby compartment and opened it. "ACK! No good!"

"What now!?" Ken asked.

"Most of the spare parts are damaged! We can't fix it!" Karasumaru panicked

Ken was starting to get worried _(This is bad...dammit and I don't know how to fix this!) _Ken took a look to the damaged wiring when suddenly-

***SHINE***

"Huh?" Ken's magatama started shinning, and instantly he clutched the right side of his head. "ARGH!" Ken groaned in pain

"H-hey, are you ok!?" The crow asked

An old memory flashed through Ken's mind...

* * *

><p><em>Ken as a child was standing in front of some sort of machine, beside him was an older woman, her iridescent green hair cascading down her back, wearing a jumpsuit and a couple of barrettes on her hair while she was working on a strange machine.<em>

_"Hey, **Auntie**, what're you doing?" Ken asked, looking at the device curiously_

_"T'cha wanna learn how to fix one of these, Ken-chan?" The older woman said, letting the boy take a look at the opened panel. "Here I'll show you."_

_"Hmm..." Little Ken paid close attention  
><em>

_The older woman then taught the little boy as she repaired, Ken noticed she didn't have many spares to repair the machine.  
><em>

_"Auntie, can you really fix this?" The child asked. "You're running out of parts, and cables, and junk."  
><em>

_The woman gave a warm smile to the boy as she ruffled the child's ink black hair affectionately.  
><em>

_"Watch me and see for yourself." The woman assured, flashing her smile,as her blue eyes looked at the boy. The boy saw how the woman improvised and fixed the machine.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ken shook his head, he wasn't sure where that memory came from, but it gave him the answer he needed.<p>

"Oe! Karasumaru!" Ken ordered. "Give me all the parts that still work! I'll try to buy us some time!"

"HUH!? Are you kidding me, I barely know how this stuff works! I can't depend on a primitive human!" The crow yelled.

"You want your princess and all your pals to die?" Ken forcefully asked.

Karasumaru flinched. "N-no, of course not!"

"Then shut up and do as I say!" Ken ordered. "Trust me on this one!" Resolution shinning on the boy's eyes

Karasumaru stared at the boy for a moment, before he nodded. "I'll leave it in your hands, ki- no, **BOSS!" **The crew passed all the parts that were still working.

"Right, let's get to work!" Ken cracked his knuckles, as he picked a few cables. Once he tried to replace one of the wires, this one shocked him.

"GAH!" Ken flinched, clutching the chocked arm.

"Are you okay boss?" Karasumaru asked.

"Yeah...small shocks like this, are nothing to me!" Ken yelled, as his battle spirit manifested _(Emi's zaps are seven million times worse!) _Ken mentally resolved

_**"Kitsune-ken Ayatsuri: Sādohando!" **[Fox-fist Manipulation: Third hand]_ Ken's ponytail came to life once more, this time forming an extra hand. **_"Ryuusei Sutomu!"_** Instantly, all of Ken's hands blurred as he replaced parts instantly. Karasumaru's jaw dropped, he had never seen this sort of feat in his life, out of the corner of his eye he saw that the icons on the status screen were switching back to green.

"It's working! It's working!" Karasumaru cheered

Ken flashed a smirk. "Of course it's working, no way a malfunction is gonna beat me!" Ken roared, as he replaced the final part, one that looked like a metal core.

_**"I'm the Invincible Ken! No one can beat me!" Ken roared**_

As Ken set the last part, the lights of the chamber flickered on, a low hum signaling the system had restored it's power. The status screen flashed a new message:

**STASIS SYSTEM RESTORED**

**ALL SUBJECTS STABLE  
><strong>

**WARNING: MAIN GENERATOR FAILURE DETECTED - SWITCHING TO AUXILIARY  
><strong>

"*Phew* That was a close one..." Karasumaru breathed relieved.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Ken said noticing the new message. "Tht bought us some time, but we really need to wake them up now or there won't be enough energy to get them safely out of those coffins!"

"Did ya need to say 'coffins' boss!?" Karasumaru complained. "Only way to do that is to start waking Princess K!"

Ken flinched for a moment. "D-_does it need to be a kiss~?" _Ken groaned.

"BOSS!" The crow yelled.

"R-Right! Not the time!" Ken agreed, bopping himself a couple of times in the head lightly. Both teen and crow rushed to the main capsuled, Karasumaru flying to the capsule's controls.

"Starting stasis wake up protocol. " The crow said, pressing a few buttons on the main capsule, the capsule starting to hiss as Ken kept an eye on the screen.

**MAIN CAPSULE WAKE UP PROTOCOL INITIATED**

**MONITORING PRINCESS KURAMA'S VITAL SIGNS  
><strong>

**PLEASE WAIT...  
><strong>

The capsule stopped hissing as some lights shined beyond the dust covered capsule.

"It's ready boss! Huh?" Karasumaru noticed the capsule was not opening.

"What now!?" Ken complained, as he looked at the screen once more.

**PRINCESS KURAMA READY TO BE AWAKENED - FAIL SAFE LOCK READY TO BE RESOLVED**

**APPLY SYNAPTIC RESPONSE  
><strong>

**WARNING: MECHANICAL FAILURE - CANNOT OPEN CAPSULE  
><strong>

"Oh C'MON!" Ken yelled at the screen, and dashed to the main capsule. "_One after another! _ENOUGH ALREADY!" As he reached the princess's capsule he crouched down and grabbed on to the dust-covered lid, and tried to pry it open with all his strength.

"RRRRRRG!" But it didn't budge, **"*KON!*" **Ken actually slipped and fell on his butt, shaking his head he glared at the lid. "Once more!"

"Hurry up boss!" Karasumaru cried, as he watched the new message onscreen.

**AUXILIARY POWER AT 50 %**

"If we hit less than 25 percent, they're gonna be goners!" Karasumaru said

Ken nodded _(Actually I'm amazed this place lasted as long as it did, GAH! FOCUS!) _Ken grabbed onto the lid again, this time with a more secure grip.

"RRRRRRAH!" He pulled with all his strength, but it was still not enough. "Dammit, it's stuck!" Ken said, with this said, he narrowed his eyes. _(No other way around it...) _The boy focused all of his power, nine ghostly flames appearing from around him

" I'm gonna wreck it! _**ZENRYOKU!**_" [Full power] Ken became enveloped in bluish white flames, the kitsune-bi wrapping the boy in pure energy.

**"Let's try this again!" **Ken's voice reverberated with pure power, and used all his true power to pry the lid open. The cover started to warp and distort, starting to come off it's hinges. The weird alloy that was part of the capsule started to crack and bend.

**"Open sesame!" **

******KER-RIP******

Ken violently ripped the cover off, sending it flying and crashing to the wall behind him *****CRASH***.**

"Way to go, boss! Now hurry up and-" Karasumaru started to yammer but was quickly cut off by Ken.

"Dude...why..." Ken started.

"Huh?" Karasumaru looked confused at the boy for a moment, before Ken's aura suddenly blazed intensely!

**"*SQUAWK!*" **The crow yelped.

"...why...**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR PRINCESS WAS THIS ULTRA-HOT BABE!?" **Ken roared, his eyes blazing in white fire, a huge grin plastered on his face, drooling a little.

Inside the capsule, **Princess Kurama** slept peacefully. From her time many years ago to the present, she was unchanged. The girl, who still looked about 16 or 17 years old, her hair affixed, resembling two wings at either sides of her head, wearing a corset and a rather skimpy outfit. Because of the machine which kept her body in a hibernation state, time had not changed her at all, and there she was, waiting for her saviour's kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Kurama - Bottom of the cliff<strong>

"!" Emi suddenly felt a cold chill in her spine, and an odd, yet familiar trembling.

"Whu-...what's the matter Moroboshi?" Usagi asked the Oni girl.

Emi looked somber, and her own aura started emanating killing intent. "I don't know why...**buT I feEl SweEtie iS doInG soMetHinG StuPiD aGaiN." **Emi said, a low angry growl in her voice. Usagi gave her wide berth, a little frightened herself from the murderous aura.

***BEEP!***

Emi was brought back from her trance as a sudden beep from her device called to attention. "Ah! A signal!" Emi cheered as she checked the device.

The Oniberry showed Ken's location, however the signal came in distorted so it could only show the general area.

"Mou~This stupid interference!" Emi bemoaned

"At least we know Ken's safe and nearby, that's good!" Usagi encouraged. "Besides..."

"If your instinct about Kenichi doing something stupid is right...**tHen wE cAn PuniSH HiM!" **Usagi said in an horrifying tone of voice, Emi floated a fair distance away from the blond girl, her angry spirit terrifying her a little. Though both Emi and Usagi were relieved to know that at least Ken was alive.

"...Pfft!"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both girls suddenly started laughing.

"Geez, what was up with that look!? Kenichi actually looked like that in middle school!? _It was too much! Hahahaha!" _Usagi said, as she giggled loudly.

"_Hahahahaha~, _Sweetie looked like a Dragon Ball Z reject! _It was adorable~!" _Emi laughed airily as well.

Both girls laughed for a while, inadvertently, they were starting to get along.

Though neither would give Ken up of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrecked UFO - Stasis Chamber<strong>

"I told you she was a looker, NOW HURRY UP AND KISS HER BOSS!" Karasumaru practically yelled as the auxiliary power had dropped to 30%.

**"No need to tell _Ore-sama[4]_ twice!" **Ken roared, as he dashed to Kurama's side.

_**"ITADAKIMASU!" **_Ken cheered as he kissed the unconscious princess Kurama, right on the lips!

***Smack***

*****BLACK-OUT*****

...

"Uh...dude? Who turned off the lights?"

"I dunno, boss..."

...

"Did...did we run out of energy!?"

"Wait...can you hear that, boss?"

"Hm?"

**POWER RESTART**

**STASIS PERIOD SHUTDOWN - READY TO WAKE SUBJECTS UP.  
><strong>

As this message displayed on-screen the lights returned to the chamber. A hiss could be heard from all the capsules lining the walls, all the capsule icons going blank in sequence.

"*yawn* Five years already?"

"Ack! My back hurts!"

"So sleepy~ _Five more minutes, please~"_

"I was havin' such a nice dream, jerks!"

"Shaddup, you're too loud!"

"WAH! What happened to this place!?"

The cacophony of crowing and squawking invaded the room, all the crows waking up and flying around to stretch their wings. Karasumaru gave a sigh of relief, all of his friends were alive and well.

"Hrmmm..." Another voice started stirring. Kurama started blinking the sleep out of her eyes, her vision starting to clear.

"Hm?" In front of her was a man she had never seen before in her life, ink black hair tied in a ponytail, tanned skin, and his left eye open, shinning in a halcyon aurelian. Though donning ragged and seemingly old clothes, she could notice the muscle tone beyond these.

"Rise and shine, princess." The man said, in a cool fashion. "It's time to wake up."

Kurama blinked a couple of times, she brought a hand to her face and pinched her cheek, stretching it to one side, it hurt. This was not a dream, and she only had this to say.

"Finally..."

"Hm?" Ken looked at her odd for a moment before-

**"WHATTA HUNK~!" **Kurama suddenly yelled gleefully at Ken, effectively pushing the boy to the floor and latching onto him. Ken blinked a couple of times, and started to cackle.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

"...Oe...Karasumaru..." One crow, seemingly one of the older ones started to ask.

"Yeah?" The crow who had been acompannying Ken said.

"Who's this guy?" The older crow asked

"Easy...**That's Boss Ken!"** Karasumaru proudly announced.

The older crow regarded Ken for a minute. _"You let a kitsune in here?"_

**"NOT A KITSUNE! ! !"**

Unbeknownst to everyone in the chamber a new message flashed:

**WARNING: INFRA - STRUCTURE ATTACK DETECTED**

****ERROR...****

**DEPLOYING DEFENSE WAR DROID  
><strong>

**ERROR...  
><strong>

****ERROR...****

**_To be continued..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Japanese drinking song: <strong>I had way too much trouble looking up Japanese drinking songs, but managed to find the beginning of one at the very least. The song itself is much longer than what you read in this short excerpt, and the lyrics are nearly impossible to find, but you can find this song in Youtube, _sake ga nomeru zo_. To my understanding it is originally sung at the tune of "Bippity-Boppity-Boo"...yeah...the Disney one...

**[2] ****Juice incident:** Ken's only incident where he started the trouble...by drinking some dubious juice, check The New Generation if you haven't already.

**[3] Karasumaru: **The reason Ken finds this name amusing, is because it literally means 'Little Crow'

**[4] Ore-sama: **This is a very over-confident and narcissistic way to refer to oneself.

**Next Episode: Unstoppable Hurricane**


	10. Unstoppable Hurricane

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 9 - "**Unstoppable Hurricane**!"_**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Kurama - [Temporary] Mendou HQ Ground Base<br>**

In the middle of the school camp, as night was already setting in, Shin Mendou and his servants had set up a command operations room of sorts, as several men in black shades ran around all of them searching for Ken. Shin was busy supervising the whole operation, monitoring the various squads progress on several monitors that had been hastily set up, a group of operators managing and coordinating all the military forces.

"I repeat: Target has a tanned, lean complexion, his height is 201 cm _(freakin' tall!),_ black, long hair in a pony-tail and amber eyes, speaks with a heavy Kyoto-ben accent, was last seen sporting a black and tattered _Rockman_ t-shirt and ripped jeans...Any sign of him yet?" An lady operator asked via radio

"Squad A here: Negative visuals from the sky." One response came in.

"Squad B, Negative on the east area of the forest." Another answered.

"Squad C, he's not in the lake." Another response chimed in, on the background Chika gave a loud bark of laughter with an off-handed _"That'll be the day~!"_, but was quickly ignored

"Squad D, we ***KZZZ*** aiding Miss Morobosh-***KZZZ* **and Miss Miyake on ***KZZZ*** west sector ***KZZZ***-rest but ***KZZZ*** lost contact ***KZZZ*** also ***KZZZ*** heavy electromag-***KZZZ*** -rence ***KZZZ*** over." The last one barely managed to communicate.

Shin clutched his katana's handle with more force, as the fruitless and frustrating search continued.

"BLAST IT ALL!" Shin yelled, his frustration finally reaching a boiling point. "The infamous Kenichi Aoki, I finally discover he's that deviant Yankee, and he has the gall to go missing before I formally challenge him!"

Bantarou, and his gang, who were taking a five-minute break from the search heard the ranting Shin.

"Hey pal, didn't you already challenge Ken to a fight?" Bantarou asked.

"Yeah, and that Kitsune went and handed your ass back to you, didn't he?" Souta questioned.

"Plus the guy's on some pretty rigorous training right now, would you even stand a chance against him in his 'powered up' state?" Minoru wondered

"Not that you've been doing a whole lot of training have you, huh Mendou?" Natsu queried

"SHUT UP!" Shin yelled angrily at the irksome comments from the 'Emi Squad'. "That fight did not count! Next time I challenge him, the world class title will be on the line, and I will not lose! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Mendou scion laughed maniacally, while the 'Emi Squad' slowly inched away from the eccentric boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrecked UFO - Stasis Chamber<br>**

"So that's what happened..." The elder crow meditated.

Karasumaru had told the other crows about everything that had happened and how they had almost perished and how Ken had fortunately saved all of them. The elder crow flew over to Ken and took a bow.

"It seems we owe you our life, you have our gratitude." The elder crow bowed.

While Ken was being hugged and snuggled by Kurama, as he cackled enjoying the situation.

"KAHAHAHA~! Praise me more!" Ken cackled. The elder crow sweat-dropped, but at the very least it seemed that his princess liked the attractive young man enough.

"Hmm~..." Kurama sighed happily. "Finally, a handsome man...and that **idiot is nowhere in sight!"** Kurama happily giggled as she cuddled closer to the man of her dreams, Ken momentarily wondered who this idiot she was referring to was, but didn't really care enough to ask.

"Hrmm..." The elder crow started thinking. "Well...he is benevolent, and we DO owe our lives to him, so there's no doubt he's courageous...and you seem to like him just fine, Kurama-hime."

"Of course I like him!" Kurama shot back. "By the way..." she said as she turned to Ken. "Might I ask for your name?"

Ken smiled cooly and answered. "Ken Aoki, but just call me Ken."

"Ken? My, what an appropriate name for you, Ken~" Kurama praised, as she passed her hands over Ken's chest. "Oh, my~ Do you train?"

"Yep, hehe, I am an accomplished fighter." Ken boasted proudly.

Kurama clasped her hands in glee. "Wonderful! No doubt our babies are gonna be beautiful and healthy!" Kurama cheered.

"Huh, babies?" Ken asked, it was then Karasumaru flew over to Ken's side. "Remember Boss, you gotta be Princess Kurama's mate for a night."

"A one-night-stand, huh?" Ken asked, a mischievous smile on his face

"What?" Kurama asked what Ken meant about that.

"Ah...Nevermind...OK, I accept, Kahahaha!" Ken cackled once more.

Kurama herself could barely contain her glee, until Ken continued. "HOWEVER!" Ken started "I got a condition..."

Kurama and the crows looked attentively at Ken, the elder crow flying to confront Ken. "No can do, you are already gonna spend a night with Kurama-hime, isn't that enough?" The grandfather crow argued.

"No, actually I think Kurama herself will agree with me on this one." Ken countered, perking the crow princess's curiosity.

"I don't mind, but what is that condition?" She asked

Ken pointed upwards. "If we're gonna do it, **AT LEAST LET'S DO IT SOMEWHERE HALF-WAY DECENT!** _And not somewhere I'm expecting a necromorph to pop up any second..._" Ken yelled, gesturing to the ruined, rusty, rotten, and completely broken down space ship.

Kurama looked at her surroundings at a loss for words, then she looked at Ken, taking her own leaf-fan in hand and covering part of her face, she answered. "...I wholeheartedly agree, this place is a dump." The crows sweat-dropped, as Ken nodded.

Kurama took another look to her surroundings. "What in the world is this place? I thought they couldn't move our new stasis chambers from our ship. _And yet...it looks familiar..._"

Ken cracked one eye open at that, and instantly knew what she meant. "You better sit down, princess; you ain't gonna like what I have to tell ya." Ken warned, while Kurama, and the other crows looked at Ken confused [save for Karasumaru, who was nodding in agreement]

* * *

><p><strong>Wrecked UFO - Entrance<br>**

Emi and Usagi stood and gaped at the enormous abandoned spaceship, neither of them expected to find something like this. Before them was Kurama's old broken down UFO.

"Hey...Moroboshi..." Usagi said neutrally

"Yeah?" Emi asked

"...This yours?" Usagi asked motioning to the scrapheap of an UFO.

"AS IF! I know my current UFO is a hunk o' junk, but it ain't nowhere near as bad as this scrapper!" Emi fumed. "Anyway, at least we found the source of the interference and Sweetie's life-force is coming from inside."

"What's Kenichi doing in this place?" Usagi wondered, as she looked for an entrance.

******RUMBLE******

A loud rumbling suddenly emerged from inside the ship, both girls stopped in their tracks.

"What was that!?" Usagi asked, somewhat panicky

"Hm..." Emi thought for a moment. "Your stomach, maybe?"

"Just what are you implying! ? !" Usagi asked angrily, the force of her yell making the whole unstable structure creak ominously. Emi looked at Usagi from the corner of her eyes with a flat glare.

Usagi answered in a contained growl. "Not. A. Word! Let's just find Ken-kun and be done with this." With this both girls entered the wrecked spaceship.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Wrecked UFO - Stasis Chamber<strong>**

**"26 YEARS!?" **Kurama and the crows yelled, all the color draining from their beings.

"Yup." Both Ken and Karasumaru nodded in unison. "Hate to break it to you guys, but this IS your ship...in all it's wrecked, junk glory."

Kurama was the first to shake off the shock. "W-Well! It doesn't matter!" Kurama assured, looking on the bright side. "At least now that idiot **Ataru Moroboshi **is too old too even consider me a prospect, HAHAHAHAHAHA !" Kurama laughed, though...

No one noticed Ken do a spit take. "***SPUTTER* ***cough* *hack*!"

"Hmm...is something the matter, Hubby?" Kurama asked as Ken looked a little pale for a moment.

"N-no, nothing, I'm f-fine ***kon***." Ken tried to wave off, in his mind he considered the new information he just learned. _(So...Mr. M met Kurama back then, huh...so she probably knows Auntie Lum as well...)_

_(...Hold the phone...Why did I just call Lum "**Auntie**"!? ...and why did it feel so natural!?) _Ken for a brief moment panicked, as his own brain did something unexpected, Ken continued to meditate, his face betraying his unease.

"Hubby?" Kurama asked again this time trying to shake Ken to get a response, ignoring the fact he had just barked like a fox, Ken only shook his head and suddenly stood up, knocking Kurama on her butt.

"A-anyway, let's get outta here, all right?" Ken suggested, trying to play cool.

The crows and Kurama all cheered, agreeing. "Woo~" when suddenly-

******RUMBLE******

The entire place started quaking, Ken immediately turning around and balancing himself carefully, standing with his feet apart, as Kurama grabbed on to his waist. The crow goblins all huddled as the loud rumbling passed...only ominous creaks could be heard. Ken placed a hand on Kurama's head to comfort her.

"The sooner we get outta this death-trap, the better." The pony-tailed delinquent warned, the magatama hanging from his neck shinning brightly, everyone in the chamber agreed, and started to make their way out.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Wrecked UFO - Main Generator room<br>****

Meanwhile, Emi and Usagi had wandered into a room with a giant generator in the middle, it seemed to give a weak hum and a few disconnected wires in the ceiling sparkled with electricity. Junk and debris were littered across the place, it was in heavy need of a repair.

Emi flew up to the generator, which was only giving weak, dying buzzes of energy. The generator was struggling to continue it's operation, but a complete lack of maintenance and decades of neglect were already catching up to it.

"Hm...This Power Core Generator System is ancient...it's already beyond repair." Emi condemened, as she examined the machine, and giving it an angry kick for good measure." And this piece of junk's what's causing all the $%&# interference!" She cursed.

"So? You can shut it down, right?" Usagi asked as she tried her best not to touch anything.

Emi glanced down and flew to the controls, tentatively pressing a button. ***BOOM!* **All the Oni princess got for her trouble was a sudden explosion and her face covered in ashes.

"*hack!* *hack!* No use...the controls are all broken down, they won't respond." As Emi shook her head forcefully, shaking the ash off, she took another look at the dying generator. "Not like it matters, this thing will give up the ghost soon enough."

"For reals?" Usagi asked, she always expected alien tech to be super advanced, but it seemed like their stuff was just as likely to break down.

"You betcha." Emi nodded "It looks like it used a huge boost of energy recently to power something...no clue what tho...", as she continued her way further inside the ship along with Usagi

* * *

><p><strong>Wrecked UFO - Armory<br>**

The ship's armory was lined with all sorts of weapons and artifacts, sadly time and decay wreaked havoc on most of these and they were inoperable just as many other things in the spacecraft. In the center of the room a gigantic humanoid robot stood, around three stories tall, wearing an armor akin to japanese garb, and his face like an armored red mask, it looked like a Tengu [a giant mech version of course], a mythical beast of Japanese lore. It's eyes flashed white as it was activated, despite the years, this particular piece of machinery was fairly well maintained, mostly due to the nature of the ship's malfunctioning state, it diverted energy only on either conserving the continued operation of the stasis chamber, and the regular maintenance of this robot. The robot moved slowly, despite the damage and rust, it was still very operational, having consumed the very last of the ship's primary energy source, only to be able to deal with the 'intruders'.

**WAR DROID TENGU DEPLOYED  
><strong>

**ANALYZING THREATS...  
><strong>

**ERROR...  
><strong>

**ErRoR...  
><strong>

Various screens around the room flickered 'ON'. Some showing empty rooms, however two screens showed activity. In one of the screens, Ken, Kurama and the crows were displayed, the screen identified Kurama and the crows as allies, however once it focused on Ken it was unable to recognize him, marking him as [possible hostile]; the other screen showed Emi and Usagi walking/floating through a corridor, just as with Ken it was unable to identify Usagi, however with Emi, the cursor froze and analyzed her thoroughly. After a few moments of processing, the system mistakenly identified Emi as **Lum Invader...to the system as a known hostile!**

**WARNING: LUM INVADER IDENTIFIED...ORDERS ARE TO ATTACK AT WILL**

**CONSIDER ALL UNKNOWNS AS POSSIBLE THREATS UNLESS ORDERED OTHERWISE  
><strong>

**SEEK AND DESTROY LUM INVADER!**

**P.S. : ATARU MOROBOSHI MAY HAVE INFILTRATED AS WELL, REMAIN ALERT!  
><strong>

The Tengu-bot nodded once it received it's orders, and started walking with thunderous steps, off to meet the intruders.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Wrecked UFO -<strong>** **Main room  
><strong>

Ken, Kurama and the crows were making their way to the ship's exit, when suddenly Ken could hear thunderous footsteps, he motioned for Kurama and the crows to stand back.

"Someone's coming" Ken pointed out, as he cautiously took a fighting stance. Kurama nodded as she stood behind her newly beloved groom-for-a-day, the crows taking position also behind their princess. Everyone watched catiously at the opposite exit, when suddenly Ken saw something shine.

"Uh oh...**INCOMING!" **Ken barked the order, and just as Kurama and the crows hit the floor, Ken was tackled at top speed, by none other than-

"**SWEETIE! ! !" **Emi screamed as she slammed and consequently straddled a befuddled and confused Ken, the Oni girl so excited to see her dear 'husband' safe and sound, carelessly shocking him in the process

***ZAAAAP!*** "Yeeeeeooooww! ! !" Ken yelped. "QUIT IT!" The electrocuted delinquent ordered, only for Emi to ignore it and just hug him tighter.

"I was so worried about 'tcha!" Emi said while embracing Ken.

"You seem well enough..." Usagi, who was just entering the room added. "Why are you so attracted to aliens and their alien junk?"

"..._other way around..._" Ken deadpanned, as Emi ignored the sarcastic comments on aliens [taking refuge on her earth human side] when an angry yell broke through the room.

**"YOU!"** Kurama yelled angrily, pointing her leaf fan at Emi. Emi just stared back confused, briefly wondering who this crow girl was, Kurama stomped towards Ken and Emi, a mask of fury on her face. "WHY!? Why are you here!?" Kurama asked angrily at Emi.

Both Usagi and Emi blinked confused, while Ken stared annoyed, already figuring the issue in this situation _(Chances are Kurama just confused Emi with her mom, Auntie Lum...looks like they didn't get along the two...)_.

"Friend of yours?" Usagi asked Emi.

The Oni girl released Ken from her embrace and floated up to regard the crow girl, her eyes squinting much like Ken's as she tried to recognize the girl in front of her.

"Who are t'cha again?" Emi asked, honestly not recognizing the girl in front of her, while Ken facepalmed.

Kurama was taken a back. "Whaddya mean 'who am I!?' You know perfectly well who I am, you stupid Oni!" The crow princess yelled.

"*AHEM*...26 years...***kon***" Ken tried to interject, clearing his throat.

"Who are t'cha callin' stupid!? STUPID!" Emi yelled back, offended.

"You, I'm callin' you stupid, STUPID!" Kurama shot back

"I say she's got you there, stupid." Usagi deadpanned, a flat glare at Emi

"Zip it you!" Emi shot back, annoyed

"*AH-HEM!* TWENTY SIX YEARS!" Ken commented, louder this time.

"Why don't you go find that ugly idiot you call a husband and get out of my face!?" Kurama crowed

"First: DON'T'CHA DARE CALL HIM UGLY OR IDIOT, and second that's what I was gonna do anyway!" Emi roared

"Well, Ken certainly isn't ugly..." Usagi pointed out, earning an offended 'Oi!' from Ken in the background

"TWO AND A HALF DECADES, PEOPLE!" Ken this time flat out yelled, his voice falling flat against the girls' lung capacity. Just as he finished, Emi grabbed on to Ken sand started to lift him off of the ground.

"Let's get outta here Sweetie." Emi said as she grabbed on to a squirming Ken.

"I was kinda in the middle of something!" Ken complained, trying to get loose, futilely of course as Emi held on.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kurama made a mad dash and latched on to Ken's legs. "I'm not gonna let you take away my beloved Ken-sama, you already got that ugly idiot for a husband anyways! **THIS ONE IS MINE!" **Kurama yelled trying her best to force Emi to release Ken.

"What'cha talking about?! This IS my husband!" Emi roared, frankly tired of the crowing girl. Usagi sighed a small. _"We are getting nowhere with this..."_

Kurama looked at Emi bewildered at first, but then started giving a low ominous laugh. "Fu fu fu fu...Now I see...of course, it makes sense after all..." Kurama muttered.

Emi turned to look at the crow girl, curious of what she figured out, while Ken still stared flatly at the whole inane misunderstanding..

"You finally got sick of that moronic Ataru Moroboshi...and of course you set out to look for a better man to replace him...trying to steal my Ken-sama in the process!" Kurama accused.

Emi blinked even more confused, specially from hearing her father's name. "Wha-?"

**"*BZZ- BZZ*"** Ken interrupted mimicking a game show 'WRONG' buzzer, while holding out a large sign with a red 'X' on it. "Look if you give me five minutes I can explai-"

***STOMP***

A loud stomp rumbled through the room, everyone freezing in place as they heard the loud noise. " I don't think we got five minutes, Kenichi-kun" Usagi pointed out

"That stomp again!?" Ken asked, as everyone turned to look accusingly at Usagi.

"Oh come on! Really!?" Usagi complained angrily. "Stop ganging up on me!"

"Everybody hide, it's coming this way." Ken ordered, all the crows scattered to the rafters while Ken and the girls hid behind a large piece of debris, that looked suspiciously like a broken pot.

As they hid, Ken tried to keep a keen eye in the direction of the ominous footsteps, while Emi, Kurama and Usagi tried to huddle close to the black haired boy. Soon the gigantic Tengu-bot walked into the room. The girls stared befuddled, while Ken sighed.

"*sigh* Just what I needed today: a **boss battle**..." Ken groaned.

"A who in the what now?" Kurama asked, not any familiar with Ken's lingo, while Emi and Usagi only rolled their eyes, Emi giggling a little at Ken's dorkiness.

"What is that thing doing here!?" Usagi asked

Kurama thought for a moment bringing her leaf fan to her face. "That's a security war-droid. If I had to guess, someone triggered the security system by attacking the ship..." The crow princess explained

Ken started to sweat. "B-By attacking the ship?" He asked nervously as he recalled something...

* * *

><p><em>Ken violently ripped the cover off, sending it flying and crashing to the wall behind him.<em>

_ *****CRASH*****_

* * *

><p>Ken gulped, hoping he didn't look too guilty right now.<p>

"Or it's probably looking for a known intruder..." Kurama guessed. In that moment everyone but Emi blinked and they all turned to look at the Oni girl. Ken, Kurama and Usagi thinking the same thing. Emi herself turned to the other three confused.

"What'cha looking at?" Emi asked, not sure why but feeling a bit annoyed by whatever the trio was thinking.

Ken groaned and face-palmed. "Oh great, that huge _'Big_ _Daddy_' wannabe probably confused you with Auntie Lum, Emi!" Ken explained, guessing the problem instantly.

"_'Auntie Lum'!?_" Usagi asked quite shocked as to how Ken referred to Emi's mother. "Uh...Sweetie? What's my mom got to do with this?" Emi asked concerned, while Kurama was trying to make heads or tails of the whole conversation.

"It's a long story, and even I only know about half of it..." Ken deadpanned, while all three girls looked at the boy oddly. Ken turned to Kurama. "Yo Kurama, can you shut it down?"

Kurama took a proud pose. "Of course I can! Anything for my Hubby~" She flirted openly with Ken, ignoring the murderous glares and aggressive growling from the peanut gallery [namely the other two girls in the room] as she stepped out to confront the Tengu-bot. Kurama valiantly and proudly strode over to where the Tengu-bot stood, imposing, and she pointed at the enormous machine with her leaf fan and ordered:

"Tengu droid, this is your Princess Kurama speaking. Stand down and deactivate immediately, that's an ORDER!" Kurama yelled, an imperious pose as she did.

The Tengu-bot merely stared at the princess as it's own CPU started processing the order...

...or it attempted to...

**DIRECT ORDER FROM PRINCESS KURAMA: SHUTDOWN**

**ERROR ERROR  
><strong>

**CANNOT SHUTDOWN; MUST ELIMINATE INTRUDERS  
><strong>

**ERROR  
><strong>

**PRINCESS KURAMA RE-CATEGORIZED AS HOSTILE  
><strong>

**ERROR ERROR ERROR...**

The Tengu-bot's eyes flashed red. "Uh oh" Ken muttered as he saw this, and instantly the Tengu-bot slammed an open hand to the ground with earth-shattering force, right at where Kurama stood, Emi, Ken and Usagi flinching hard and closing their eyes to avoid seeing the sudden gruesome display.

*****SLAM*****

As Ken and the two girls cautiously opened their eyes to look, they saw Kurama managed to avoid the strike by sheer dumb luck; she stood in the space between where the Tengu-bot's fingers crashed, the robot having missed it's target. Kurama herself was shaking like a leaf, and paler than a sheet. Shaking and trembling and paralyzed in place, she turned to look over at where Ken was.

"H..._help_~..." Kurama whimpered, whiter than white, her eyes gushing tears in endless waterfalls, just as the giant robot lifted his hand again, balling it into a fist, ready to strike again.

"Ahhh!" Usagi yelped, "PRINCESS KURAMA! ! !" The crows squawked in panic, while Emi yelled in panic "LOOK OU-huh?" only to see a blur that caught her eye.

******CRASH******

The Tengu-bot slammed his fist, hard on the ground,a huge dust cloud kicking up; as the dust dispersed and the robot lifted it's fist, there was a huge crater on the ground, but no sign of Kurama. Fortunately she was a good 20 meters away from the impact, being carried by Ken in bridal style.

"PHEW, too close!" Ken breathed in relief, though Kurama was grabbing on to Ken for dear life, the delinquent becoming her own personal lifeline of sorts. The crows breathed relieved as well. Though both girls hated the fact this new girl was holding onto Ken a little too tight, they both sighed relieved as well. Ken placed Kurama on the ground.

"Can ya stand?" The boy asked, Kurama only nodding as she had yet to find her voice. "Good." Ken responded. "Then hopefully you can get outta here. Looks like I'll have to turn off this _'Robot Master'_ the old fashioned way." Ken cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the Tengu-droid

The Tengu-bot turned it's eyes towards Ken, a dangerous glare in it's eyes. As it analyzed the new enemy.

**ANALYZING...UNKNOWN PERSON...SCANNING LIFE FORCE...**

**ERROR ERROR**

**LIFE FORCE SIGNATURE SIMILAR TO ATARU MOROBOSHI...ERROR MARGIN 15%...**

**ERROR**

**OBJECTIVE: DESTROY ATARU MOROBOSHI!**

**ERroR...**

Ken narrowed his eyes, a vein popping on his forehead. "I don't know why, but now I REALLY want to kick your ass!" The boy growled, insulted [as if he could read the robot's internal processes ] , the magatama shinning as if in agreement.

**"FIGHT!"**

Ken dashed towards the war-droid, the machine's eyes shinning in a demonic-looking red, as it pulled it's fist back and shoot a devastating right jab

****SMASH****

But Ken managed to somersault out of the way at the last second and jump onto the robot's fist. From the rafters the crows cheered and whistled, rallying Ken to fight on

"C'mon kid!" "Kick that droid's ass!" "Show 'im what kitsune are made of!"

"NOT-A-KITSUNEeeeeEEEEEEEEE~!" Ken yelled as he held onto the robots arm, as the giant Tengu started swinging it around. "Hooow dooooo IiiiiiiiI shuuuuut thiiiiiiis oooooooff! ?" Ken asked. As one of the crows called over to Ken. "Ya gotta smash both it's eyes, then it's mask will part to reveal it's main core! Then you have to smash that somehow!" The crow answered.

"Whu-? That's GRUESOOOOOoooooOOOOME!" Ken complained, while trying not to get dizzy on the swinging Tengu arm. "Urgh! FiiiiiiiIIIINEEEE, Iiiii'll doOOOoo iiiiiiit! !" Ken yelled as he started making his way to the robot's head, as the crows cheered him on.

The girls also cheered Ken on, Kurama rejoining Emi and Usagi over by the rubble

"Don't you dare lose, Kenichi!" Usagi yelled concerned.

"Show your worth, Hubby!" Kurama cheered, having recovered from that traumatic experience.

Emi on the meantime looked on concerned, Kurama noticed a faint green glow coming from the half-Oni's left sock and after a moment of deliberation Emi flew up to where her husband was.

"M-Moroboshi! Where are you going!?" Usagi asked shocked while Kurama looked at Usagi with a haunted look on her face.

"D-did you just call that Oni...M-M-**MOROBOSHI! ? ! ?**" Kurama all but screamed the question.

Meanwhile, Ken was slowly climbing along the Tengu's arm trying to reach the robot's shoulder. The Tengu noticing this and stopped swinging it's arm, and changed tactics.

"Huh? Uh oh, INCOMING AGAIN!" Ken yelped, as the Tengu tried to swat Ken away with it's other arm, as Ken scurried along it's arm, dodging the attack. Ken jumped avoiding more of the robot's swats and managed to reach the robot's head.

"EAT THIS, YOU SONOVA B❚❚❚❚! ! ! _**Ryuusei Ba-suto! **[Meteor Burst]_" Ken yelled as his fist was wreathed in white fire and he smashed a punch right on the robot's right eye. Ken's fist smashing through as the eye socket sparked in electricity, shocking and exploding right at Ken and sending him flying "ARGH!", right onto Emi's waiting hands. The Oni princess waiting nearby to catch Ken at a moments' notice

"EMI? The hell are ya doin' here ***kon***!?" Ken scolded at the half-Oni girl who was carrying him in the air.

"What'cha think I'm doin'? A good wife has to fight alongside her husband!" Emi cheerfully answered at the Kitsune-like boy

**"GROOOOAR" **The Tengu-bot roared as the robot clutched it's lost eye, as it turned to try to find it's enemy already preparing a counter attack.

"Get outta here! I can't fight and protect you at the same time, moron!" Ken yelled at Emi angrily.

"That's mean! T'cha don't need to protect me! I'm way tougher than you are, Sweetie!" Emi pouted, and argued.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! ***KON!***" Ken yelled back, for some reason annoyed at Emi's comment, when-

"YOU IDIOTS! WATCH OUT! ! !" Usagi yelled, both Ken and Emi turned to look, just in time to see the Tengu droid turning it's left arm into something like a cannon, and shooting a hurricane at the couple!

"WHOA!" Both Emi and Ken gasped as the wind blast hit both dead center. Emi couldn't hold on to Ken, she had to stabilize herself in the twister. Ken on the other hand smashed against one of the steel railings "KAH!", and before he was slammed further he managed to latch on to a loose cable hanging from the ceiling.

"EMI!" Ken yelled worried.

"I'm okay, Sweetie!" Emi yelled back. Ken nodded as he examined his surroundings, holding onto the cable lest he be blown away.

_(That may work...)_ Ken thought, as he kicked a nearby steel beam and swung in a circle with the cable, the Tengu-bot noticed this and switched back to it's normal arm as he aimed it's open palms at Ken, revealing a sphere like crystal on it's palms; the spheres started to shine, Kurama recognized what the giant Tengu was about to do.

"Hubby! Watch out! It's gonna fire at you!" Kurama yelled, just as Ken reached the room's walls he started running alongside them, the Tengu-bot started to fire energy ball after energy ball at Ken. The delinquent ran as fast as he could along the wall as he untangled himself from the cable, trying to keep ahead from the explosive blasts.

"TCH! LET UP ALREADY!" Ken complained as he ran along the wall, the explosions starting to catch up to him. Suddenly Ken shot towards the Tengu-bot, he twisted in the air and at first it looked like he was gonna deliver a flying kick however his own ponytail started coiling around his right leg and he started to twist his body preparing for something.

_**"Ryuusei Doriru!** [Meteor Drill]"_ As Ken yelled this he started spinning in a corkscrew fashion, the hair around his foot becoming just like a steel drill as the white fire of his own ki completely engulfed the boy. The Tengu-bot was about to motion itself to protect it's remaining eye, but once Ken was covered in flames he suddenly shot forward and the attack crashed on the robot's remaining eye, smashing it to smitherens.

**"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!"** The Tengu-bot roared once more as it sparked again, and exploded once more, sending Ken flying. Fortunately Emi suddenly flew by and managed to catch her beloved rogue once more.

"EEP! I gotcha!" Emi squeaked as she managed to latch onto Ken once more.

"Again! ? I told ya it's too dangerous around here!" Ken berated. "Get back to safety!"

"Sweetie, t'cha can say that till yer blue in the face, but I ain't gonna listen to t'cha on this!" Emi declared with finality.

Both Oni girl and yankee stared at each other for a moment, before Ken finally relented. "TCH! FINE! Do whatever you want!" Ken yelled irked more than angry

"I will~!" Emi assured.

"HUBBY! LOOK~!" Kurama yelled from her vantage point, as the Tengu-bot's mask cracked and opened revealing a giant sphere inside, it soon started shinning ominously.

**ErroR Err0r 3rR0r**

**MusT DestRoY Mu2t destr0y Mu27 D327r0y **

"Oh man, EMI! DODGE!" Ken yelled the order, just as the Tengu fired a devastating beam at the two.

"EEP!" Emi moved with lightning quick reflexes, dodging the beam.

"All right! Keep out of the beam's range and try to get behind that Tengu!" Ken ordered.

"Right on, Sweetie!" Emi cheered, as she flew with practiced ease, avoiding the beam's onslaught, the Tengu trying it's best to fry both Oni girl and Kitsune boy. The crows flying away as the beam started to destroy even more of the wrecked UFO.

"Watch it, Boss! We're still up here!" Karasumaru complained, a few of his feathers singed and smoking.

Emi flew with amazing speed and maneuvers, as she managed to get her and Ken right behind the Tengu-bot, releasing Ken on top of the robot.

Ken landed easily on the back of the Tengu-bot's head, holding on to the robot's white hair. "*huff* Now to end this!"

But the Tengu-bot would have none of that, it started trying to shake it's head and it's rider off. "WHOA! DOWN BOY!" Ken yelled as he grabbed on to the robot's hair.

"BOSS! Hurry up!" Karasumaru squawked, as the energy beam continued to further destroy the already unstable room. More rubble and debris falling to the ground from the constant attack, a large metal panel falling near Kurama and Usagi.

"Kenichi-kun, quick!" Usagi called, as Kurama used her leaf fan to blow away any rubble that threatened to fall on top of them.

"Hubby, I can't keep this up forever!" Kurama yelled, just as a steel beam fell dangerous close to her. "KYAAAH~!"

Emi did her best dodging all the falling scrap metal and junk. "Sweetie, it's now or never!" Emi called.

"I KNOW! I only got one shot at this!" Ken shot back as he tried to get a good angle to destroy the robot's core. Slowly he crawled on to the very top of the robot's head, just as he got a good shot at the robot's core.

"Using my full power twice in a single day...ugh...I absolutely can't miss. _**ZENRYOKU!"** _Ken roared, his body becoming ablaze in white fire.

"Whu-?" Karasumaru yelped.

"Wha-?" Kurama gasped

"Wh-WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Usagi yelled as she saw Ken wreathed in a fiery white aura, the flames starting to dance and expand as slowly...

Ken's aura took the shape of an enormous white fox!

The white fox opened it's eyes, a couple of golden embers. It was then they saw Ken smirk.

**"I made a mistake!"** Ken said, his voice booming loudly.

"What, Sweetie?" Emi asked confused as to what Ken meant

**"I'm not at 70 percent..." **Ken said, opening his eyes, a feral grin on his face.

**"I'm back at 100!"**

Ken raised his fist, the fox aura mimicking the boy's movements.

**"It's over!"**

**"HISATSU: KYUBI NO KITSUNE RYUUSEI ZETSUMETSU! ! !"[*]**

The fox aura blazed it's fist in a huge ball of fire, and with a single movement Ken smashed his fist right onto the Tengu-bot's core his aura following his movements. The moment it connected a huge blinding blast exploded from the Tengu's head, everyone shielded their eyes. As the flash wore of everyone blinked and rubbed their eyes trying to recover their vision, and saw what had happened.

The impact force flattened the robot's head and torso! Ken stood on top of the robot as he jumped off. He turned to the destroyed war-droid, and with a thumbs down sign he smirked and said:

"Game Over, dude!"

As Ken struck the winning pose, the crows cheered at the boy. Usagi groaned a little at Ken's dorkiness, but was otherwise happy the boy managed to triumph, Kurama, pushed the blonde girl away as she rushed to Ken's side, cheering excitedly as Usagi followed close, angry. While Emi had reached Ken first, congratulating him and hugging the boy tightly, the crow princess huffed annoyed and was about to pick a fight with Emi when the robot screeched and sparked as it finally collapsed...

And started to shine ominously.

"Huh?" Emi, Usagi, Kurama and the crows all stared confused.

Ken turned to look, a worried expression on his face, as he saw the ominous shinning, and with his luck, he knew what was coming.

"Aw man~! Not again~!" Ken groaned as he motioned the girls to stand behind him while he shielded himself with Cherry's wok, for all the good it would do him...

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Kurama - <strong>Mendou HQ Ground Base<strong>  
><strong>

"You have lost sight of both Miss Miyake and Miss Moroboshi!? What the hell am I paying you for! ? !" Shin yelled at the top of his lungs to his phone, fury invading him since the search for Ken has been fruitless and he had just received clarified news that both Emi and Usagi had gone missing as well. Meanwhile the rest of the class had return, none having found signs of Ken. Megane continued to pace back and forth worried.**  
><strong>

"Blast it! Blast it all! That delinquent causes nothing but trouble!" Megane bemoaned, as he turned to look to Chika, who was still asleep, as if the vixen had no cares in the world. "Dammit Kitsune! Wake up alrea-***WHAM*-**DOOF!"

Megane groaned as Chika bludgeoned the teacher one of her tails, suddenly turned into a fist. "SHAADDUP...*groan* too frickin' loud!" The vixen complained, as her drinking binge fianlly caught up to her.

"Oooow~" Megane yelped, but turned irately at the vixen. "Isn't your job to look after Aoki? You should help us look for him."

Chika was about to slap the annoying glasses-wearing noisemaker again when her ears perked and she turned to look into the distance a look of surprise on her face.

"Ken-chan!?" Chika asked, as the whole class crowded behind the vixen to look in the direction she was looking at.

"..." The class stared silently into the horizon, expecting to see something.

"I don't see anything." Bantarou commented. Megane groaned frustrated

"Really!? Next time tell us when something actually-"

*********KRA-KA-BOOOOOOM*********

**A huge explosion in the distance! An enormous pillar of light raised reaching to the skies, right where Chika and the rest of Class 1-4 was looking!**

"...happens..." Megane finished, lamely.

"Ara?" Chika turned her atention skyward, as something caught her attention. It only took a few seconds before the others heard something.

It sounded like screaming.

"...aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH!" Looking to the skies they saw various silouettes falling towardsthe whole group reunited there.

"WATCH OUT!" One of the voices yelled, as Chika and all of class 1-4 scattered save for Megane, Shin and the Emi Squad.

*****CRASH*****

Megane and the others were landed on by Ken, Emi, Usagi, Kurama, and a huge flock of crows.

"I said 'watch out', dammit!" Ken complained, his hair a bit frizzled, his ponytail twisting in straight angles.

"A-Aoki...good to see you're still alive...Ugh..." Megane croaked, his glasses cracked from the impact.

"B-blasted Yankee..." Shin cursed- ***SNIKT* **"EEK!" Just as his katana buried itself right beside his face, making the wealthy boy faint.

"At least we're finally out of there..." Ken said, as he scratched the back of his head, soon after he was tackle-hugged by Kurama.

"Hubby! That. was. AMAZING!" Kurama praised. "There's no more doubt in my mind! You're the only one fit to be the **father of my children!**" Kurama excitedly cheered.

"M-MORON! Don't say that out loud!" Ken reproached the crow princess, a slight vibe of panic in his voice, Kurama only stared confused.

"WHAT! ? !" Emi and Usagi both roared in furious unison.

"No no no wait wait! I-I can explain!" Ken held his hands outward, as if to try to ward of the incoming attack.

"WELL, EXPLAIN THEN!" Emi roared, her fury bblazing brightly as her eyes shone with electric rage.

Ken blinked a couple of times, as he ducked out of Kurama's hug, and made a break for it!

**"SWEETIE!" Emi roared, electricity enveloping her completely as she flew after Ken.**

"Gimme some time to think of an excuse! ***KON!***" Ken yelled as he ran away as fast as he could.

The three girls gave chase after Ken, Emi trying to stop her two-timing husband with her lightning, Usagi carrying a boulder on her hands, ready to bludgeon her cheating boyfriend, and finally Kurama, not letting her prized mate out of her sight.

Meanwhile Chika looked on at the scene, blinking in surprise, but quickly smirking.

"Looks like your back to normal, but this is still only the beginning Ken-chan..." Chika sagely, while Megane and the others groaned in pain. "Anybody got some canned coffee? Ow~..." Chika said as she held her head, her hangover making itself known once more.

* * *

><p><strong>STAR Store - Meanwhile...<br>**

In front of the convenience store, wearing a simple cashier uniform, stood a scowling Shou Inoue. Around the store, unconscious and beaten , laid about 40 yakuza and delinquents, beaten to a pulp by Shou, some of the thugs where veritable giants and even they were reduced to moaning lumps of pain, all the while Kousuke cowered behind the counter. It seemed that news of Ken's absence had reach the ears of some of the more devious of Tomobiki's worst[they didn't expect to find Ken's rival though]. The auburn haired youth looked on to the horizon, and gave a small smile, from this distance he could sense the familiar battle spirit that belonged to his rival, now blazing in renewed glory, his hated rival was finally back. As Shou cracked his knuckles, excitement coursing through his veins, he couldn't wait for tomorrow, where he would challenge Ken and fight to reclaim the title he had stolen 2 years ago.

"Finally..." Shou started his own fighting spirit starting to blaze in black flames. "Tomorrow we finally settle this..."

"HEAR THIS KENICHI! I WILL TAKE BACK THE TITLE OF 'THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD'!" Shou roared to the moon.

**"I WILL DEFEAT YOU! ! !"** Shou roared one final time, shooting his right fist to the moon, the red magatama shinning the same promise of defeat as it's owner.

Meanwhile inside the store, a girl, seventeen years of age, her brown hair done in a bob cut looked at the auburn haired one, a smug smile blooming on her face.

"How very interesting..." The girl mischievously smiled, as she picked an iPhone in her hand and tapped on the screen a couple of times, making a call.

"It's me, **Nabiki**...round everyone up over to Tomobiki for tomorrow, I'll text you the details." The girl said curtly, hanging up immediately after.

"It seems having to shop in the next town over was worth the trip, I smell some new opportunities, and also..." The girl tapped on her phone, loading up an app connecting to Twitter. "I wonder what some people would give for this kind of information, fu fu fu." the girl malevolently giggled, as she started typing a message to one very important person in the world of martial arts...

**...one Ken Masters...**

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Episode: _REMATCH!_**

* * *

><p><strong>[*] Finishing move: Nine Tailed Fox's Meteor Extinction: <strong>Tengu-bot went the way of the dinosaur I'd say =)


	11. REMATCH!

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 10 - "**REMATCH**!"_**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura...and Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi, History's Mightiest Disciple Kenichi belongs to Matsuena Syun, Street Fighter belongs to CAPCOM, and no, none of the other characters play a strong enough part in THIS story for it to become a crossover...yet, consider them "guest stars" for the moment. I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

Sorry for the delay!

* * *

><p><strong>Vacant lot - "Cherry Heights"<strong>

It was a sunny day drawing to a close as soon the clock would strike 5, the vacant lot was actually devoid of cats for once instead many people gathered, hoping to witness some event. In the middle of empty field stood Shou, gazing onto the horizon, a karate gi donned on himself, his colors black and red on the martial arts uniform, Shou was ready...but he kept on waiting. A number of onlookers had arrived using concrete pipes as seats, as they all chattered, even some food carts were set up around the field, as if they had known a huge event would take place today...and yet Shou waited. A new silhouette arrived, everyone ceased their chatter, expecting that was to take place would finally happen, the new arrival stood imposing, an aura of quiet power could be felt from this man, cloaked on an old white hoodie and sweatpants, carrying a white duffel bag, but alas the older man was not the one everyone was waiting for, he merely stepped to one side and sat down over to an **okonomiyaki cart** tended by a sweet Osakan high-schooler, wearing a blue okonomiyaki cook outfit and her long hair tied in a white ribbon, she was pretty cute.

"Hmm..." the older man spoke. "I think I'll have a veggie and seafood okonomiyaki please." The man requested politely.

"Sure thing, Mister! One veggie and seafood coming up~!" The brunette cook, brightly spoke, a thick Kansai accent in her voice.

"I'm not already late am I? I got lost on the way here and couldn't find this place." The man amenably chatted.

"Oh, ya got nothin' to worry 'bout, Mister. Yer late, but so is mister '**Champion'**... that poor ol' guy over there has been waitin' fer hours." The brunette cook made small talk, as she cooked the Japanese pizza with practiced ease.

"Phew! Thank goodness...**Ken** would have my hide if I didn't get here on time." The older man absentmindedly spoke. The girl looked at him oddly before he explained himself. "Friend of mine, really wants me to record the fight." He explained, while pulling out a digital camera from his bag. "And I really want to watch this fight, from what I hear..."

"You and everyone in this lot, Mister." The girl motioned to the rest of onlookers, all of them high-schoolers or of the same age group...some did draw his attention: a quiet young man, who was reading a book, apparently waiting, a normal youth [though he could sense some heavy training] at least compared to the crew that followed him, one looked like an evil alien...and the man could swear he had antennae poking out of the puddle-bowl like hairdo, thin and gangly with an equally demonic face, as he typed something away on a what looked to be a PDA. Also with the young reader was accompanied by a very unique crew, one girl, with a thin frame and red unkempt hair, impatient while yelling 'When is that A-hole planning to show up!?', her jeans ripped, exposing her left leg completely, definitely a tae-kwon-do fighter, while a taller and rather muscular youth, his hair in short spikes only at the top, and wearing shades, tried to calm her down, he seemed like a judoka; another couple of teens were laughing amenably at this situation: one with his hair tied in a small ponytail, and the other with a very large build, a sumo wrestler the man guessed correctly, actually the pony-tailed boy also seemed to be well-built, a fighter too probably, most likely a boxer. Finally a couple of girls arrived, one was in her later teens, a dark-skinned woman wearing street clothes and wielding a staff, while the other girl would've looked more close to a normal schoolgirl to the inexperienced eye, but the man could clearly sense heavy martial arts training on the blonde girl. Both girls had brought some snacks for the group and joined in on their conversation. The older man was able to overhear some of it...

"Hey, apparently "**Mr. Kitsune Champion"** shares the same first name as **Kenichi** over here. Gyahahaha~" The space alien [?] commented while looking at his PDA and cackling creepily.

"Whoa, really!?" "Get outta town, **Nijima!"** Some of his friends gasped. "What are the odds huh, **Shirahama-kiddo?" **The red-haired girl asked

"His name's also Kenichi?" The 'bookworm' asked, kind of curious.

"Ho~! Maybe Kenichi-kun here leads a double life, and this is actually his fight!" The pony-tailed boxer teased, as he grabbed the reader boy in a headlock.

"WAH! N-No way! **Takeda-san**! I-I-I'd never do that!" The boy nervously replied, as the others in his group kept teasing him [The author wishes to express that from now on in narration Kenichi Aoki will be referred as just Ken, while Kenichi Shirahama will be referred as Kenichi as to avoid confusions].

"By the way..." the young man with the shades asked. "Since you mentioned kitsune, Nijima...**Anyone else notice the whole bunch of foxes in this place!?" **The youth asked, somewhat unnerved. Around the field, the _Nine_, Ken's familiar foxes were wandering around in the vacant lot.

"Y-yeah...I didn't want to mention anything..." The red haired girl, known as **Nanjō Kisara, "Valkyrie",** muttered. "_They even have multiple tails! Like in all those legends!" _The older man blinked for a moment as he heard that and looked at the white furred animals that were loitering around, quite amazed that there were actual kitsune reunited here to look at the fight, it was even more surprising as they were talking amongst themselves.

_"Ken-chan is late!" "Mou~! Were could he be!?" "There's still no sign of Ken?" "He isn't answering his cell!" _The foxes chatted

"I think they're cute", The taller, darker girl commented, her name **Kaname Kugatachi, A.K.A: "Freya"**

As this group continued to talk amongst themselves, the older man returned his attention to the Osakan girl's cooking, he studied her movements for a moment. "Hey, you're very good at this!" He praised

"Why thank ya, Sir~!" The girl thanked back from getting praised.

"You're a fighter too, aren't you?" The man asked knowingly.

The girl stopped and blinked for a moment. "Why...yeah, I am...actually..." She replied.

**"Just about everyone here is a martial artist, I gather."** The Osakan girl replied, as another youth arrived to take the seat beside the older man. "Hey, **Ucchan!** The fight hasn't started yet, right?" A pigtailed boy, wearing chinese clothing asked.

"**Ranma**-honey! Naw, Hell, even one of the fighters is running late." The girl's demeanor changed completely, turning on the charm nigh-instantly when the pig-tailed boy showed up. Right behind Ranma, another girl, her dark blue hair cut in a rather short fashion, carrying a small black piglet in her arms, the girl was wearing a simple dress sat beside him at the far corner of the stand, the older man could also tell she too was a martial artist.

"One of the fighters is late?" She asked as she sat down. "He better get here soon, that guy over there looks just about ready to explode..." The girl said as she pointed to Shou...who. kept. on. waiting. STILL!

Everyone in the stall sweat-dropped as they saw wisps of black colored flames begin to emanate from the impatient Shou, a murder-filled, blood-shot glare from his eyes.

"A-anyway what can I get you two?" The okonomiyaki cook changed the subject. As she took more orders the man continued to look around, on another corner of the lot, he saw more people joining in, these definitely just audience members...who were making bets!?

"Come right up! It's still not too late people! Make yer bets! **Ken Aoki VS. Shou Inoue****!** The battle for the title of the strongest! Only here and only today! And don't forget your complimentary T-shirt: 'Kitsune vs. Koujaku!'" Another brunette, this one wearing a casual outfit and her hair in a bowl cut started calling out to any potential gamblers out there, behind her were a few of her cohorts taking money and bets along with a white board with fight odds, all in favor of the young man who was STILL WAITING IN THE FIELD! ! !

A group of four boys, apparently delinquents, showed up. The older man and some of the other audience members [particularly those who seemed experienced in fighting, took a cautious stand, ready for any trouble but just as they walked up to the brunette girl handling the bets...

"Umm... 2000 yen on Inoue." The buff boy [apparently the leader] said as he placed a couple of thousand yen bills on the desk, his other co-horts were also betting on the ruffle haired man's triumph, everyone sat back, as they realized they were just here to enjoy the fight and not stir up some trouble, the older man did over hear one of the kitsune, a seven tailed teasing the group by saying _'You guys know you'll lose right?'_ followed by a sharp _'SHADDUP!' _from the four in unison

The older man took a look at his wrist-watch, he had been told the fight would take place today at noon...it was almost 5 o'clock. The pig-tailed boy turned to see as well, and after gobbling down a portion of his japanese pancake, he asked to the youth who was currently waiting.

"Hey you! The guy with the face!" Ranma yelled out. "The guy you're fighting...does he have a bad sense of direction or something?" The pig-tailed boy asked, curiously the piglet gave an irritated **"KWEEE!"** somehow angry at the comment.

Shou turned his attention, and basically growled out his answer. "That...BASTARD...has a better sense of direction any of us could hope to have!"

Ranma blinked a couple of times, and shrugged, well he was out of ideas. "Maybe he's got a bad memory? Or something?" The girl with red-hair, **Kisara** assumed.

"No...he has photographic memory..." Shou answered, his aura becoming just a little more intense "Specially when it comes it to girls..."

"Chances are the dude's been messing with you for the last five hours."

"Yes! That's definetly what he's-" Shou pointed to whoever had spoken right now...until he noticed it was his very rival **Ken Aoki**, sitting on top of the okonomiyaki stall, with a box of takoyaki[0] in his hand.

"Yo dude, howzzit hangin'? Kehehehe~" The pony-tailed boy greeted, a slight cackle in his voice.

Everyone in the lot turned aghast.

**"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? !"**

Ken scratched the right side of his head. "Well...y'know... around..."

**"...girl huntin'..."** Ken admitted,** ***THUD!***** making nearly everyone in the vacant lot face-plant. _"I'm only here because Emi found out and started chasing me. So...yeah" _Ken confessed, as he looked to both sides, somewhat paranoid.

And with good reason too.

"SO T'CHA ADMIT IT? !"** *ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!***

**"GYARGHLGHLE! ! !"** Ken yelped as Emi grabbed and electrified the pony-tailed yankee by his hair, right above him, floating. The older man noticed the group of four trying to call the flying girl's attention

"Emi-Saaaan~!" The four cheered, apparently the Oni girl's name was Emi, the older man thought.

"WHY YOU-!?" Ken yelled, angry [while his hair frizzled out].

"I knew you were runnin' late to fight with Shou, so I went to look for t'cha..." Emi growled angrily as she lifted Ken...her Ken, from the ground, floating up in the air. "And I find you flirting with some girl!" Emi practically snarled making Ken reconsider his tactic of confronting the Oni princess.

"Ehm...Would you believe I was asking for directions?" Ken asked, flashing his most innocent smile.

***ZAAAAAAAAAAAAP* "UGHYAAAAAAA!"**

"Whaddya think!?" Emi yelled as she delivered a few thousand more punishing volts to her dishonest husband, the four delinquents cheering her on

"ZAP 'IM!" "Make him pay!" "No mercy!" "You go girl!" The four called out, almost like her own personal cheering **squad** or something.

Meanwhile everybody else gaped, no longer at the irresponsible fighter but at the floating beauty that was currently rebuking him.

"Uh...**Miu-san...**" The reader boy asked to the blonde beauty beside him, almost shocked beyond words. "That girl over there...the one with the green hair and tiger bikini...she's flying, right? _Please tell me I haven't gone insane from Koetsuji-shishou's training machines..."_

"Y-yes...I see her too...she's an Oni!_ A real one!_" Miu answered, quite amazed herself. _(I wonder if she can teach me that **flying technique~?**)_

The boxer looked at the girl wide eyed. "A-...An Oni...An honest-to-goodness Oni..." Then he gave a small chuckle. "Heheh...So that's what Onis look like...hehe"

Up until he started punching the concrete wall in fury. **"Every '_Setsubun_' we were trying to ward off Onis like THAT!? I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" **The boxer yelled regretfully. _"Screw good luck! I'll welcome an Oni-honey like that in my house ANY DAY!"_ [1]

The audience over at the okonomiyaki stall, looked at the situation surprised themselves.

"No phai~! Ho hum dee owni Oui wund uff fiffin wiff wassun moe lie daf?" _[No fair~! How come the Oni we wound up fighting with wasn't more like that?]_ The pig-tailed boy complained, with his mouth full of pancake.

"Ranma swallow...also what do you mean by that!?" The blue haired girl beside him berated, as the piglet squealed a couple of times in agreement. Both pig-tailed boy and girl started arguing...not unlike an old married couple, it seemed to them this wasn't their first encounter with an Oni...so to speak.

"Huh~." The older man commented, scratching his chin. "The fight hasn't even started and already this looks interesting."

Right around the corner an exhausted Usagi managed to make it to the vacant lot.

"*huff* *puff* Hey Moroboshi, *huff* did you find Kenichi-kun ye-...Oh! there he is..." Usagi managed to say just as she noticed Ken, zapped to a crisp.

* * *

><p><strong>A short while later...<strong>

"Apologize!" Emi barked the order, grabbing onto Ken's pony-tail like she was already used to, like a leash, said ponytail frizzed out due to electricity. Over in the background Usagi was shaking her head, while Ken glared annoyed at his current situation.

"I am sorry I am late. Beep." Ken said robotically, obviously not meaning a single word he just said.

"Kuh!" Shou muttered, drawing both Emi and Ken's attentions. "?"

"So...you insufferable bastard..." Shou muttered. "You STILL have no honor as a martial artist..." Shou said.

"T-Ta-uhm...Shou! T'cha shouldn't-" Emi was about to argue, when Ken suddenly cut her off, ignoring her slip off the tongue.

"~Not one iota~" Ken shamelessly declared, making Emi lose her balance in mid air and almost topple over. _"SWEETIE!"_ Emi chided, but Ken ignored her.

"And to make matters worse, you're late for our fight!" Shou accused, Emi was torn...unknown to everyone in that vacant lot but her, she was their childhood friend...it tore at her to see her two best friends fighting like this...but then it was when it hit her.

_(Sweetie...he's not the least bit angry! He's not even annoyed! Even after Shou went and said he had no honor...it just washed over him...) _Emi thought as she studied both of her old friends.

_(...I guess Sweetie does practice what he preaches...my own rivalry with Usagi...it probably would've shaped into the kind of feelings Shou has right now, but Sweetie forced us to stop before that happened...) _ Emi thought as she gave a small smile to the man she loved.

_(But then...why does Shou hate Sweetie so much? ) _Emi wracked her brain. _(Sweetie and Shou used to get along really well..._What happened in these 10 years?_)_ She recalled, though unknown to her, Ken always had managed to make Shou the victim of various of his pranks, but always making sure Emi never caught him red-handed...but that's a story for another time...

"And your excuse is girl hunting!? Did you forget our fight!?" Shou demanded to know.

To which Ken, taking a relaxing pose, all the while picking his nose with his pinky, replied. "Well...how should I put it?..."

"Oh yeah... I already told you, didn't I? **I don't care what rivalry you got going on...**" Ken answered, bored. Shou still flinched at the answer, and started gritting his teeth even harder. "Hell, my training these days wasn't even for this fight!" Ken admitted, though everyone could sense some taunting in those words.

"Kenichi-kun! Stop taunting Shou-san! _You're only getting him angrier, Idiot!_" Usagi warned from the sidelines, the other Kenichi tried his best not to let the hurtful comments get to him, even if he knew they weren't meant to him specifically, they still hurt...

The man in the hoodie merely chuckled. "Hahaha...so it's Musashi VS. Kojiro all over again...haha." The man said.

Usagi turned confused to the older man for a moment, when the girl with dark blue hair answered for him. "Oh...you mean that legendary battle, right? Miyamoto Musashi had arrived late to his duel with Sasaki Kojiro on purpose to get him angry and make him less focused!" She replied.

"Yeah, don't forget he also fought with his back facing the sun, **Akane, **so the sunshine would blind at Kojiro" The pig-tailed boy chimed in adding to the girl's explanation. "But geez...This is **fighting tactics 101**! That Shou guy has to be the biggest airhead in Japan to fall for it!" Ranma condemned, the older man also noticed the piglet nodding...as if it could understand human speech.

"YOU BASTARD! I...I ABSOLUTELY CAN'T FORGIVE YOU! ! !" Shou yelled at the top of his lungs, a blackened, furious aura bellowing like the fires of hell. *****THUD!***** Causing Ranma to fall over, while Akane looked at the scene flatly. _"Huh...Well, whaddya know..."_

Ken sighed annoyed having overheard the comment from the peanut gallery _(WELL DUH! I know this is basic tactical knowledge!) _ He thought as a matter-of-factly. _(**Koujaku** here is a boss fight...and a tough one for that matter! But that's the thing: This guy is my ol' childhood pal, I know his habits, his tactics and his movements, I already know the pace and rhythm in which he fights...that being said...)  
><em>

It was then that **both** Ken's magatama and Shou's magatama started shinning brightly. _(...I have a feeling I **really should go all out against Shou**_**..****.)** Ken thought.

Both Ken and Shou readied themselves. "You know the drill...this isn't an **official match**, dude, so we're playing by **street rules**, ya got that?" Ken said as he cracked his knuckles, taking a Kempo stance as he got ready.

"Hmph!...I've fought you enough times to know what those rules are." Shou answered as he took a Karate ready stance himself.

"No rules..." Ken said

"No limits..." Shou answered

**"And no whining when I kick your ass in the end!"** Both Ken and Shou answered in unison.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Cherry Heights"<strong> - Battlefield**

**"FIGHT!"**

Both fighters dashed towards each other, and nigh instantly collided in a flurry of punches , kicks and blocks. Ken had resorted to kicks foregoing his usual style of using his fists, while Shou tried his best to keep up against the rapid-firing barrage he was suffering.

"Ugh...you DID get faster!" Shou muttered scornfully

"Try to keep up." Ken taunted smugly

Shou glared, and in a swift motion he caught both of Ken's fists. "Got you now!" Shou said triumphant, while Ken merely grinned.

"Buddy, you really are predictable." Ken said confident

"Huh?"

"Wanna know what I've learned this past week?" Ken asked. "Expect the unexpected! _**Kitsune-ken Ayatsuri: Sādohando!"**_

Before Shou could react, Ken ponytail moved on it's own as it shot towards Shou's face, taking the shape of a closed fist as it crashed on the unsuspecting youth. Shou was sent flying away but recovered and as he landed and skided on the ground he quickly tried to recover his composure.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Shou yelled pointing angrily at Ken's ponytail, now shaped like a hand, as it 'flipped the bird' to Shou.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cherry Heights"<strong> **- Sidelines**

"And finally we have first blood, from the reigning champion himself, using one of his newer techniques!" Nabiki [who had acquired a microphone] commentated. " The fox fist manipulation, which uses the same principles in the foxes' possession abilities, Kenichi here uses it to manipulate his long ponytail! Not only can he wield his hair now like an added weapon or limb, but he can also strengthen it considerably, up to steel level!" She explained.

Ken narrowed his eyes annoyed from all the way in the battlefield. "Tch! Someone did their homework... really wish ya wouldn't blab about my techniques like that..." Ken said annoyed at first, but quickly changed his demeanor. "Tell ya what, I'll forgive ya for a date, babe. Whaddya say?"

Emi glared daggers at her husband for flirting openly like that as she sparked a little, while Usagi just resorted to rub her temples in annoyance for now...she'd get him for that after the fight, as for Nabiki she merely answered. "I'm sorry, I got expensive tastes. I doubt you could afford a date with me, also look out~"

"Whu?-WHOA!" As Nabiki finished with a warning, Ken barely ducked under a fury-fueled roundhouse kick aimed at his head.

"_That was scary!"_ Ken sighed, glad his head was still attached to his body.

"RAH! DON'T FLIRT IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" Shou yelled, as Emi and Usagi both cheered that order. _"YEAH!" "You tell 'im" _Akane gave a small sigh of relief as no one really paid attention to her sister's answer just a few moments ago.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU GIRLS ON!?" Ken asked irritated, as he now tried to dodge various of Shou's attacks. Ken used his pony tail again to try and land a sneak strike on Shou but his rival was prepared for it now as he ducked out of the way.

"Hrmm...you're learning..." Ken [sarcastically] praised.

"I haven't spent these years in vain like you!" Shou yelled

* * *

><p><strong>"Cherry Heights" - Battlefield<strong>

Ken tried to nail another Steel hair attack but Shou managed to jump away, and put some distance, just to charge forward. _"**Mayonaka Busutaa!"** _Once Shou was close he punched the air releasing a wave of obsidian ki, Ken barely managed to shield himself with Cherry's wok, but the impact force sent him barreling to the ground, fortunately an aerial recovery got him back on his feet before he hit the floor.

"C-_close!"_ Ken muttered under his breath, as he saw Shou charging towards him again. _**"Ryuusei Sutomu!"**_ Ken's fists blurred in a high speed flurry of punches, all of them striking at Shou just before he could attack again.

"GAH!" Shou backed away again. _(He IS faster! Way faster than I recall...but it won't do this bastard any good!)_ As Shou stepped back, he pulled his fist back, somber blades already surrounding the attacking fist. _"**Mayonaka Shotogan!"**_ As Shou punched the air, a wave of black fire shot through.

"!" Ken barely managed to use his wok shield and roll away to avoid the attack, however just as he was about to lower the wok Shou kicked the cooking utensil away from Ken's hands "Tch!" As Ken saw Shou's leg was still raised, he saw the incoming axe-kick and managed to cross his arms just in time to catch the downward strike.

_"**RRRRARGH!"**_

As the kick landed on his arms, in the split second the heel made contact, Ken lightly pushed the kick to the side, making all the impact force divert.

******KER-SMASH******

When Shou's kick landed on the ground, it caused an enormous crater from the sheer force! Ken didn't waste any time and rolled out of the way, putting some distance between him and Shou.

"Geez, dude! THIS is what you're like when you fight for real!? _Scary~!_ No wonder I'm the closest thing to a friend ya got!" Ken taunted, a smug, kitsune-like grin on his face, it didn't match what he just said at all.

"You talk too much!" Shou argued as he took position once more and charged towards Ken once more...

* * *

><p><strong>"Cherry Heights" - Sidelines<strong>

"A-amazing!" Shirahama exclaimed from the sidelines.

"What's amazing? That that idiot is actually the "Strongest in the World"?" Kisara asked.

"N-no, it's amazing how they fight! Aoki-san over there isn't dropping his guard for anything! He still has his 'Seikūken[2]' active!" Kenichi exclaimed. "He's definitely a 'Sei' fighter through and through!"

Miu took an interest at what her friend had said, and studied the battle a little closer. Indeed, Ken was controlling his own area with practiced ease, over all the taunting and name-calling, it was rather difficult to see but Ken was analyzing all of Shou's movements [specially difficult to notice, since Ken squinted all the while]. On the other side, Shou, his ki was fueled with fury, Kenichi identified him as a definitive 'Dou' fighter.

"Yeah, and Shou-san is definitely a 'Dou' fighter like me..." Miu pointed out loud

"Wait a second...'Sei'? 'Dou'? What are you people talking about!?" Usagi, who couldn't help but overhear the conversation, asked.

Ranma finished gulping down his meal, as he decided to field this question. "I suppose you can call them different types of martial artist, 'Sei' fighters are people who can hide their intentions in a fight, they focus on studying their opponent and their environment, like that Kitsune guy over there-"

_"NOT-A-KITSUNE!"_

"But 'Dou' fighters are the ones who use their anger and their emotions too push their bodies beyond their limits, we can sometimes become bestial since we rely on instincts and brute strength." Akane admitted, adding to the explanation. "By the way, are you two friends of those fighters over there?" She asked.

Usagi blushed a little as she admitted. "I-I'm Kenichi's girlfriend..." She said, while Emi puffed her cheeks out angrily and answered proud and loudly. "She's Sweetie's EX-girlfriend, I'm his WIFE!" Emi clarified, the rest of the audience gaped silently for a couple of seconds.

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEH ! ! ! ! ! ?" **Just about everyone gasped surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cherry Heights"<strong> **- Battlefield**

"Tch! D-DAMMIT EMI! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BLABS TOO MUCH!" Ken yelled ,a bright red blush on his face as he overheard Emi loudly declare she was his wife, of course he was ignored as Emi was having a bit of an argument with Usagi, he could hear a few choice phrases like _'He hasn't broken up with me!' _and _'BIH! It's only a matter of time anyway!',_ Ken was relieved they were only arguing verbally, no need for a second fight and all.

Ken was snapped back to the fight as his rival managed to strike a punishing punch to Ken's face. "UGU!" Ken yelped, as he spun away trying to lessen the blow's impact and recover quickly.

"Don't yell at Moroboshi-san again!" Shou warned, as he was about to do a sweep kick at Ken, the delinquent somersaulting away barely.

"Ha~? That's weird, I don't recall Emi asking you to be her white knight. _**Ryuusei Ba-suto!**_" Ken called out as he snapped at Shou with a jump spin hook kick, his foot surrounded in white energy. Shou blocked with one arm and with the other, he charged with the fury of his ki.

"Got you now! _****Mikadsuki** Suturaika!" **_Shou yelled

"***KON!?***" Ken yelped, as Shou used the force of Ken's kick to spin and deliver a crushing back hand, right on the same spot he had punched him before.

"***KON!***" Ken was sent flying back, bouncing on the floor before his ponytail-hand managed to dig it's 'fingers' into the ground to stop himself from sliding, as Ken stood up he paused for a moment. "?" As he seemingly checked his mouth and "P-tooie!" spat out a tooth into his hand, a quick flash of his teeth showed that Shou managed to knock an incisor off it's place.

Ken glared at Shou. "Fine...no more nice guy then, ***kon*." **Ken barked, as his hand started charging a fiery ball of white energy. In an instant, the ball went from marble sized to bowling ball sized and then down to baseball sized as Ken pitched the ball with great speed!

"HUH?!" Shou managed to side-step the white blazing bullet, but just as it passed him-

_**"**Chōshinsei**!" **_The white ki ball suddenly exploded, sending Shou airborne before recovering in the air on top of a concrete pipe.

"Argh~! Dammit, I didn't know you had a trick like that up your sleeve, that was damn sneaky!" Shou commented, clutching his side lightly.

"Look in a mirror before you call other people sneaky, dumbass! You of all people developing a counter move. _Really, what're the odds!?" _Ken answered as he flipped his real middle-finger towards Shou [while rubbing his sore jaw]

* * *

><p><strong>"Cherry Heights" - Sidelines<br>**

The whole argument had died down as the audience once more turned their attention to the ongoing fight, thanks the older man who was appraising the fight.

"Ha~! I can see why these two are considered the top of their generation!" The man in the white hoodie praised. "A ki-based counter move AND I'd say that was an explosive variant of the **Hadouken." **The man commented.

"Whoa! Yeah, you're right!" Ranma agreed. "At first that little energy ball looked weak and pathetic and then BOOM!" Ranma added. "Gah! Now that I think about it...it reminds me of the **old freak's** **Happo Bombs...**" He grimaced as he recalled the hated technique along with it's equally despised user. "Except these are actually a legit technique I suppose."

"Ranma-honey...I think Mister Champion reminds us of the old coot...period..." The okonomiyaki cook deadpanned, right in that moment, a shudder ran accross her back, and with a clean swipe of her giant spatula "HYAH!" she slashed behind her, sensing an evil presence.

"NYAHAHAHAHA!" Unfortunately, Ukyou missed as Nijima used his master-class 'dodging' and 'running away' skills to place himself at a good distance. "Tell me more, tell me more!" The evil alien [?] cackled.

"Hey!" Ranma was about to attack, while the other Kenichi tried to talk him down. "It's quite alright,** Ranma **Saotome****. I just wanted some more information." Nijima said an untrustworthy smirk in his face.

"HUH?! H-how did you..." Ranma was about to ask but was cut off.

"GYAHAHAHA! In this day and age, information is power! I've been studying all the noteworthy martial artists of our generation, and your information hasn't escaped my clutches. _You might as well surrender and form part of the Shinpaku Alliance!"_ The evil alien cackled, just as Kenichi managed to grab onto him an...'slap some sense into him'._"Don't blackmail people, Nijima!"_

Emi blinked, as she heard what the older man had commented, she jumped up and floated down over to the hooded man, who was busy recording the fight with a camera.

"...***stare***..." Emi examined the older man, something about him seemed odd.

"Uh...can I help you?" The man nervously asked, as the Oni princess was narrowing her eyes. The older man noticed something glowing **green** around her left ankle, under her socks.

"You look familiar..." Emi said, trying to identify the older man. "Hmm...I think I've seen you on some of Earth's Martial arts tournaments, via Interplanetary transmission...right?" She guessed.

"Umm...maybe?" The man answered, somewhat honestly [he was completely lost on what Emi meant with 'interplanetary transmission']

As Kenichi had finished slapping Nijima around, Akane decided to ask Ranma something. "Hey, Ranma...I don't quite get it, how can those ki balls looked so small and whimpy and then suddenly explode like that? And why would he shoot them like that, _wouldn't a normal ki ball work just as fine?_"

The older man answered before the pig-tailed boy could think about it. "That attack's initial form reminds me of **Dan's Gadouken**...but that's a trap in and of itself. The ki ball might look small and puny but it's actually heavily **compressed**, that boy took a huge amount of ki and compressed it like that somehow making it emit a weak force so he could detonate it on range on an unsuspecting opponent." The man explained. "_Kinda wish I had thought of that...Maybe I'll try that variant whenever I get the chance..."_

As the older man finished many of the audience members stared over at him. And sat close as they started to suspect on the older man's identity.

"Hey...who are you anyway?" Ranma asked, leveling an accusatory glare at the older man.

"Uh...nobody...just a wandering fighter..." the man tried to nonchalantly answer, "Ah look!" He tried to direct the attention away from him onto the ongoing battle...

...And it worked

* * *

><p><strong>"Cherry Heights" - Battlefield<strong>

Both Ken and Shou rushed at each other trading punches and kicks, Ken managing to deflect a few of his rivals attacks, while Shou managed to power through some of Ken's strikes.

"This has gone long enough!" Shou yelled, as he delivered a powerful kick at Ken forcing him back. Once Ken was far enough, Shou's arms blazed with his ki once more.

_"**Engetsu Setsudanki!" **_Shou yelled, as he swipped his arms sending an X-shaped black wave against his rival. As soon as Shou unleashed the attack, Ken's magatama started shinning, almost alarmingly.

"OH CRAP!" Ken bent over backwards avoiding the attack, as the dark blades passed through, he saw them cut through a street light completely. Once Ken saw the street light fall and crash, he started sweating. "_T-too close! This is nuts?!"_ Ken muttered.

_"**Mayonaka Endan!" **_Ken snapped back, as Shou dive bombed with another attack. Ken jumped back just barely dodging...

"Whoa! Geez dude what the-!?" Ken started, but then noticed Shou's smirk, as the flames from his hand bellowed out into a dense black smoke.

"-Uh oh." Ken muttered as he realized he was in trouble...yet again. The smoke covered the entire battlefield, shrouding the two fighters in darkness.

"HEY! Who turned off the lights!?" Ken yelled from somewhere inside the dome cloud. Only small white lights could be seen from within the smoke, Ken's kitsune-bi.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the smoke<strong>

Ken couldn't see anything, his vision barely extending just a couple of feet, his only light source his own ki, he looked skyward, even if night was starting to set in, this kind of darkness was downright unnatural.

_(Hmm...using his own ki to block all light from entering an area...I hate to admit it, but that was actually clever.) _Ken thought as he tried to adjust his senses.

_(Eyes can see by detecting light, and since Shou's own void ki is pitch black in can do an excellent job of absorbing not only light...) _As Ken was studying the technique he decided to punch the air with a Meteor Burst, the ki technique fizzing out quickly. _(but he can absorb most of my own ki attacks...damn, not good...)_

"Where are you attacking?"

"!?" Ken spun around at the sound of his rival's voice, just in time to receive a punch to his jaw. ***SMASH!*** Ken's head whipped to the side, another punch landed on Ken's midsection lifting him off the ground a bit, and finally what he could distinctly feel like a kick landed on his side, sending him careening to the ground.

"GAH!" Ken groaned, as someone stomped on his head.

"Trapped in darkness, fitting for an attention hog like yourself!"

"If you haven't noticed, these days I'm trying to actually lay low, dude!" Ken groaned, as he felt Shou applying more pressure on his stomp.

"Finally, after years of humilliation, I can finally PAY. YOU. BACK!"

As Shou stomped on Ken's head on every word he said, Ken had already hatched a plan.

"URK! H-hey dude?" Ken started.

"WHAT? You planning on begging for mercy?"

"E-ever played this American game Mortal Kombat?" Ken asked, doing his best not to swallow any dirt. Shou in the darkness blinked confused.

"Y-yeah, I remember how you made me play against you in the arcade back in Senbu." Shou recalled

"A-Anyway, what's this got to do with anything!?" Shou yelled angry

"You always played Smoke, me..." As Ken said this he arched his body back and grabbed Shou's head with his legs. "...I liked Sonya!" In a fluid motion, Ken twisted back and slammed Shou on the ground.

"GAH!" Shou yelped, as the impact bounced him off the ground, as Ken spinned on his head to recover and face Shou. Ken could barely see in the utter darkness, but fortunately he could smell exactly where his opponent was

"THERE!" Ken shouted as delivered a Meteor Burst kick, right at Shou, shooting him out of the black dome and breaking through.

"There's the exit!" Ken shouted as he dashed out of the cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cherry Heights" - Sidelines - Some minutes ago...<strong>

A huge dense cloud of black smoke covered the entire battle grounds. A few whistles and jeers erupted from the sidelines...

Actually it was only Ranma jeering. "WHAT A GIP! We can't see anything!" The pig-tailed boy yelled, mad that he was missing the action.

"Hey" Minoru started as he watched the cloud. "Isn't that smoke supposed to...I dunno...disperse?"

"Yeah...and it's all black and stuff...I've never seen a smoke bomb do that!" Bantarou added.

"Hmm...using his ki as a cloak to attack his opponent from the darkness...an interesting approach to stealth combat." The man remarked

"It ain't gonna work on Sweetie." Emi assured, as she rested her face on her hands, her eyes glued to the dome. The others turned to the Oni girl expectantly.

"Sweetie doesn't really rely on sight all that much, really Shou should've used a stink bomb." Emi said, she noticed Nijima writing down the information on his handheld from the corner of her eye and with a lazy motion of her hand she pointed a finger at the device and zapped it, shorting out the PDA.

"_GYAA! Why'd you do that!?_" Nijima yelped, as everyone looked at the Oni girl shoot lightning, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her.

"Hmm..." The hooded man looked at Emi, quite interested in how the girl could unleash electricity, his attention was drawn back to the vacant lot

"THERE!"

A shout erupted from the dome, and shortly after Shou shot out from the black ki cloud, followed shortly after by Ken, a few new bruises on the ponytailed yankee. Shou landed on his feet and instantly shot back toward his rival, both fists raised and poised to strike, as the smoke dome finally dispersed. In an instant both fighters collided, Shou punching in earnest. Ken blocked and struck back with a well aimed kick, countering against Shou's karate by switching to his favorite style, which was...

"**Tae-kwon-do!**" The red-haired girl cheered. "The champ is a Tae-Kwon-do user like me! C'mon **Kitsune-boy! **Kick his ass!**" **Kisara cheered.

The boxer, Takeda Ikki, couldn't help but look back at his colleague,remembering that not long ago she wanted to kick Ken's face in. "Oi oi oi..."

* * *

><p><strong>"Cherry Heights"<strong> **- Battlefield**

"NOT-A-KITSUNE!" Ken yelled again, as both fighters were trading strikes. Ken was finally using his full strength against Shou, the auburn haired boy grunting in pain each time he had to block one of Ken's kicks. Ken delivered a particularly powerful roundhouse against Shou, the wielder of the red magatama barely managing to cross his arms in defense was sent skidding along the field.

"*pant* *pant* *pant* ...d-dammit..." Shou cursed. "This can't be happening!"

"What's the matter dude? Already running outta steam?" Ken taunted a smug, fox-like grin on his face.

"...shut up..."

"Whut wuz that~? I'm sorry, but I don't speak loser-nese." Ken continued to mock at Shou.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cherry Heights" - Sidelines<strong>

Ken's display of unsportsmanship was grating to say the least. The Emi squad started to boo at Ken loudly, while Usagi looked as if she was trying her hardest not to just bludgeon Ken, Emi looked at a loss for words, was Ken always this much of a bully with Shou When she wasn't around? She would have to zap him for being such a jerk. The older man shook his head, the Shinpaku alliance looked like they wanted to jump in just to teach Ken a lesson. Ranma annoyed, commented

"Geez, what an asshole! I dunno anyone that's a bigger jerk than this guy here!"

No sooner those words left the pig-tailed boy's lips, that both Akane and her pet piglet looked back at him, both shooting the meanest of all glares.

*****WHAMMO*****

Akane, pulling an enormous mallet out of nowhere bludgeoned Ranma into the concrete pipe he was sitting on.

"Look in a mirror before YOU call anyone else a jerk!" Akane yelled, " KWEE!" P-chan agreed.

From his imbedded position in the pipe, Ranma glared back at Akane, merely remarking:

"Soooo uncute..."

* * *

><p><strong>"Cherry Heights" - Battlefield<strong>

Ken had ignored that whole debacle, he didn't care much for the opinions they had about him, there was something he wanted to confirm. Shou dashed against the taller boy, but Ken easily sidestepped and slammed an axe kick against the back of Shou's head.

"GAH!" Shou was sent tumbling to the ground from the sneak attack, as he tried to recover Ken dashed towards Shou this time.

_**"Ryuusei Taihou!"**_ the moment Ken stood in range, nine foxfires instantly appeared behind him and shot towards Ken's raised foot, the moment the force of the kinetic domino like force reached it's user, Ken let loose the herculean kick, once more against Shou's already bruised defenses.

"GYAH!" Shou was sent flying back, colliding with a stone wall, leaving an indent as testament of the delinquent boy's strength.

"Booooo-riiiiiing!" Ken continued to mock. "Good thing I didn't train for this battle otherwise I'd felt like I wasted my time! KYAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Ken cackled once more.

"...will you..."

"Hah?" Ken asked as he mockingly placed a hand behind his ear.

"...kindly..."

"Speak louder, I can't hear you over the sound of you sucking, KAHAHAHA~!" Ken cackled

"...shut..." As Shou said this, his kis started bellowing out of his body, in thick black reddish clouds, almost like blood under water, his eyes glaring in pure hatred against his rival.

"**SHUT THE F*CK UP! ! !"** Shou finally shouted, his ki reaching an almost literal boiling point, his eyes shinning like red coals. Shou's rage had finally manifested in it's pure form.

**"EVERY TIME IT'S THE SAME, YOU ALWAYS MOCK ME, YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME THE BUTT OF YOUR JOKES." **Shou roared, his voice reverberating on the whole field.

Ken calmly cracked his right eye open. "So...whaddya gonna do 'bout it...Birdbrain?"

That last taunt was all it took, Shou didn't want to hold back any longer. His Ki bellowed to a demonic looking aura around him as Shou roared.

_**"BERUSERUKU! ! !"**_

Everybody stared in awe, as Shou accessed his most dangerous mode.

"!" The older man stood up, and motioned to everyone else to keep behind him. He had seen this kind of state before, hell...** he had been under this kind of state before!** But for a fighter to consciously use such state...to blatantly lose one's humanity...it was inconceivable!

**"IT'S HIGH TIME SOMEONE SHUT YOU UP, KITSUNE! ! !" **Shou let loose a thunderous howl, as he dashed against his rival once more, this time his full power ready to decimate his rival.

"SHOU STOP!" Emi yelled from the sidelines, but then saw Ken gesture her to stay where she was.

"It's alright, I wanted this to happen!" Ken yelled. The older man and Emi, along with everyone in the audience looking at the pony-tailed boy confused, but before anything else could be said...

Shou had reached Ken.

**"MAYONAKA ASSAIKI KONBO!"**

Shou landed a crushing knee against Ken's stomach, a shocked and pained expression blooming from his face, it looked like it was extremely painful.

"_SWEETIE! ! !" _Emi screamed in panic.

It didn't end there, as Shou smashed his elbow on Ken's neck, a very dangerous spot to hit. Ken looked about to fainthis eyes just about fading.

"That's enough! Stop the fight! !" Akane shouted, the piglet squealing up a storm.

Ken twisted from the hit in the air, limp like a ragdoll. Shou smashed a kick right on Ken's spine, sending the pony-tailed boy airborne towards another stack of concrete pipes.

"Dammit, someone call 119![3]" "On it!" Some of Emi's Squad screamed, while Shirahama looked for his cell phone hurriedly, briefly considering wether to really call the conventional emergency services or one of his masters, Akisame would definitely be the better option as it looked, but suddenly a five tailed kitsune stopped the boy with the band aid.

As Ken bounced from colliding with the pipes at that speed, he was caught once more by Shou, this time landing him in a nefarious knee back breaker.

"That won't be necessary..." Yasu said, a small smirk on his face.

Shou rushed again against Ken, this time he slammed his fist from his rival's body to the side of his head, a blackened fist, shrouded in the full power of the boy's hate-filled ki, lifting Ken over his head, shredding his shirt in half, sending him to land behind Shou.

"Whaddya mean 'it won't be necessary' that guy is about to bite it if we don't-!" Ranma complained at the kitsune, but turned to see what happened.

It was over.

Shou had returned back to normal, the aura that had coated him with fury and hatred dispersed as he used the last of his energies on that final strike. Shou had used up his last reserves to finally defeat his rival, Ken was still airborne, slowly falling to the ground.

The euphoria he felt, that he finally triumphed against his hated rival, made time slow to a crawl.

It was almost too good to be true...

...And indeed it was.

**"*KON!*"**

When Shou heard that bark, his eyes shrank to pinpricks, he turned to see what he feared. Right on the instant Ken was about to hit the ground, he recovered in the air and landed on his feet. Ken slowly stood up, cracking the joints on his neck, he flashed a fox-like smirk.

"Sweetie...thank goodness~" Emi released a breath she didn't know she was holding, and sighed in relief.

"B-but how!?" Shou could only ask, he had drained himself with that last attack, and every strike connected. It didn't make any sense! Why was he practically unscathed!?

Ken cracked an eye open still grinning confidently. "Buddy...I'm not all together sure myself, but..." Ken explained. "I think I figured out **Mr. M's** **absolute defense trick.**" Ken explained.

Shou only stared confused, who was this Mr. M? Meanwhile, on the audience only Emi had figured it out, her own eyes wide.

"No...f*cking...way!" She exclaimed, in disbelief, and in quite an unladylike manner.

"Ya know? **Emi's dad...**" Ken explained but he scratched the right side of his head as he looked like he was mulling something over. "Well...figured out wouldn't really be the right way to put it...it actually feels more like I **remembered it**...but nevermind that." Ken dismissed.

"Never use up your 'Super Bar' before your opponent, dude." Ken triumphantly smiled."Cuz now, it's my turn." Ken taunted as white fire started to envelop himand with a triumphant bark.

_**"ZENRYUOKU!"**_

Ken blazed, a white aura manifesting like an enormous white fox. Shou looked on in horror, NO! He had been so close! He had almost tasted victory at last!

Ken dashed at Shou, and crashed a kick right at Shou's stomach, lifting him a little bit before he unleashed a second kick in the same spot, sending him vertically into the air!

* * *

><p>Why had he trained so hard? Ken, who had always been considered a genius fighter, always triumphed over him! No matter what the difference. He would either win with skill, tactics or even sometimes sheer luck! How could he come back to full power after only a week!? He had slacked off for months! ! !<p>

It wasn't fair!

* * *

><p>Ken looked up and crouching he blasted off in an amazing jump!<p>

* * *

><p>Why? Why was he trapped in his shadow? Even his own ki was a black mockery of his rival's brilliant white! Not only that, why?<p>

Why, even knowing what a scoundrel he was, why would an angel like Emi love this...this...

THIS BASTARD?!

* * *

><p>Shou couldn't maneuver in the air, but gritting his teeth, he wouldn't surrender. Once Ken appeared above him, Shou readied a stance, he was tired, but even now he refused to give up.<p>

Ken smirked, for some reason, it wasn't his old mocking smirk...this one felt like...like...

...he was smiling...

"Heh, stubborn as always...wouldn't expect less from my **rival**." Ken said

Shou's eyes widened when he heard that, he had known this moronic delinquent for most of his life...and that last remark...

...it was honest...

"Grit your teeth, dude. This one will hurt like a motherf*cker!" Ken warned, as he raised his leg and in a clean axe kick...

_**"RYUUSEI ZETSUMETSU!"**_

Ken smashed Shou, sending him rocketing to the ground at an incredible speed! Everyone in the audience looked up, and in a flash of light-

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

Shou crashed onto the vacant lot...just like a meteor, a huge crater forming in the empty lot. Ken landed shortly after, his own aura dispersing after such an attack. He walked over to where Shou lied, in the middle of the crater and poked at him with a stick.

"Dude, give up?" Ken asked amicably.

Shou kept silent for a while."... ... ... ...I hate you..." He finally answered or rather groaned from the ground.

Ken smiled. "I love you too, bro."

Nabiki smiled knowingly, as she spoke into the mike. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner and still champion..."

"KENICHI AOKI!"

Emi instantly flew to Ken and embraced him in a crushing hug. "Sweetie, tc'ha did it!" She cheered, Ken sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Kahaha, well what did ya expect? Kahaha~" Ken laughed, but was quickly zapped by Emi. "KAAAAH~! W-whaddya do that for!?" He asked angrily.

"T'cha deserve that for being so mean to Shou!" Emi scolded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Whu-WHAT!? I-BUT he...HE STARTED IT!" Ken defended, but Emi didn't listen to it. The Oni girl flew over to where Shou now sat, crosslegged, and depressed. Shou raised his head to look at Emi, but he quickly averted his gaze, feeling too ashamed to even face her.

"Why did t'cha fight Sweetie in the first place, Shou?" Emi asked.

Shou kept silent, avoiding her eyes. "..."

Emi sighed, and asked "Tell me."

"..." Shou still kept quiet.

Emi narrowed her eyes.

***ZAAAAP***

"GUAHAHAHA!" Shou yelped as he was suddenly zapped by Emi.

"Tell me **now**." Emi warned.

Shou looked at Emi perplexed, but finally sighed. "...To fulfill a promise..."

Both Emi and Ken blinked confused, as Shou continued. "W-when I was a child...I...was friends with a neighborhood girl...I...only remember her nickname."

"Momonga" Shou said the name melancholically

Ken looked serious for a moment, while Emi stiffened visibly. It had been a long while since she heard her own nickname...she was only glad it was only half of her nickname...the full thing was something she hoped to bury in the past.

"When I was a child...I had a...crush on her..." As Shou told the story, everyone in the audience had approached to listen, only the hooded man noticed Emi's face blushing suddenly.

"I...promised her I'd be the strongest man in the world...even stronger than that BASTARD!" Shou yelled and pointed accussingly to Ken, Ken decided to whistle innocently...or at least try to. "Anyway...I promised her that, and that once I'd become the strongest in the world..."

"I-I...I'd ask her to...to..._go...out...with...me..."_ Shou finished in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Ken scratched his head, something about that story...there was something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Emi on the other hand closed her eyes and wracked her brain, trying her earnest to remember...and she did...

* * *

><p><strong>10 years ago... - Senbu<strong> **Park  
><strong>

_It was a bright summer afternoon, the sound of laughter and chatter filled the air of the park, many children played around the park, two children were chatting away excitedly.  
><em>

_"That fight was AWESOME!" A girl, wearing a white flowing sundress, a white big hat on her head, and a couple of yellow barrettes on her brown hair and a green magatama around her neck, cheered. Her name was Emi Moroboshi, six years old, but to everyone in town she was nicknamed **Momonga**, because of how you could always find her jumping from tree to tree in the park, almost as if she was **flying. **"Don't'cha think so, **Tanuki-kun?"**_

_"Y-yeah, it was...Momonga-san." An auburn haired boy, a simple shirt with a cartoon tanuki on it and some shorts, agreed shyly. He was Shou, only six years old, and had invited Emi to watch a martial arts tournament on TV._

_"Kind of a shame Kitsune-kun was stuck with the flu today." Emi lamented. "I bet he'd like to see that fight!"_

_"Yeah...a real shame." Shou deadpanned, secretly, he was glad Ken had fallen ill. If not, he would definitely lack the courage for what he was about to do, or fall prey to one of his pranks and lose his chance completely._

_"Umm...Mo-Momonga-chan?" Little Shou gathered all of his courage._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Uhm...uh..." Little Shou choked_

_"C'mon! Spit it out! Don't make me zap t'cha!" Emi warned, to which Shou stiffened and coughed, he finally decided to say what he wanted to say._

_"I-I'm gonna be the Strongest Fighter in the World, when I grow up!" Shou declared, swallowing_

_"OH COOL! It won't be easy!" Little Emi cheered her friend on. "I bet you'll face Kitsune-kun!"_

_Shou only nodded and continued. "A-and when I become the strongest...p-p-...*gulp*"_

_"P-PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Shou finally blurted out._

_A moment of silence lapsed between the two, before Emi brightly smiled._

_"Sure, Tanuki-kun!" Emi brightly agreed._

_Little Shou couldn't believe his ears. She had said yes! She had said yes! ! Shou grabbed Emi's hands. "T-THANK YOU, MOMONGA-SAN!" Shou practically screamed and ran off. Emi tried to stop him._

_"H-hey, wait~!" Emi tried calling to him, but he had run off to far for her voice to reach. "Hmmm...**he never said where he wanted to go with me**...Oh well." Emi shrugged and jumped to the air to a nearby tree, and hopped off back to her home or she would've if she didn't notice a boy fall from a nearby tree, crashing on the ground head first._

_"Ite te te te~..." It was Ken, dressed in a Super Mario pijama, had been hiding on the treetops to escape the foul tasting medicine they were going to give him back home. Ken complained rubbing the sore spot on his head. He looked over to where Shou had run off, glaring daggers. _

_"Morons...haCHOOO!" Ken spitefully said, and shortly after sneezed..._

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the present...<br>**

Emi had finished reminiscing, suddenly realizing the misunderstanding she had made back then. She was stupefied, she never had thought much of the incident back then, mostly because she didn't even know what 'going out' meant! Now, however...The only response she could manage was blink. Shou menawhile continued.

"A few years ago...I finally managed to win the GMAC championship and earn the title of the Strongest...but then this jerk challenged me illegally!" Shou levelled an accusing finger against Ken, who for his part flinched at first, but retaliated.

"Hey! Don't even try to pin this on me! You were the one who accepted the challenge and the terms! You lost fair and square!" Ken shot

"Yeah, but then you went and announced your **retirement!**" Emi looked shocked over at Ken, it was the first she had heard about this! "The only reason you did that, was so I wouldn't be able to challenge you again!" Shou shouted, furious.

"Man, you're stupid!" Ken shook his head in frustration. "I didn't retire to spite you! **I retired to spite my piece o' shit old man!"**

"...what?" Shou asked

Ken grumbled annoyed. "Look, you know how insane the Kitsune-ryu training regimes are, right? Well, I wanted out! I wanted to train at my own pace and on my own rules. Well, my shitty Pops told me if I earned and defended the title of Strongest Fighter in the World, THEN he'd let me graduate. The idiot never expected it to actually happen." Ken explained

Shou was at a loss for words. In that moment, Ranma asked a question. "Geez, man, didn't you over-react? What kind of training did your dad put you through?"

Ken shot a flat glare at the pig-tailed boy. "Let's see...off the top off my head there's 'Bull-head butting in Pamplona', 'Fire resistance via Volcano in Hawaii', 'Swim lessons in the Niagara Falls' _still got nightmares and traumas with that one..._and actually he wanted to take me to China...some place called...Jysanko...or Jumenjyo...or-"

"J-_Jusenkyo_?" Ranma cut off, suddenly all color draining from his face, the older man noticed the black piglet also having the exact same haunted expression.

"Yeah, that's the one! Given my previous experiences, I didn't want to find out what that place was all about. _I heard the place messed up some loser called Saotome...something about becoming a Two-in-One...whatever that means_" Ken said.

Ranma looked at Ken solemly and only said. "Good call..." Ranma said, his teeth clenched, he knew from experience just how **dreadful** the place really was. The black piglet also stared at Ken solemly, giving an approving "Kwee..." Just about everyone looked at the pig-tailed boy confused, save for his friends and acquaintances present there

Shou suddenly shook out his own befuddlement. "A-anyway, you still denied me the right to challenge you with this retirement nonsense!" Shou barked angry.

Ken sighed. "Well, you'll be happy to hear this then: I'm coming out of retirement."

"Don't you even dare try to trick-...wait what?" Shou asked confused.

"Neither of my parents have a clue of where the hell I am, and I've been living on my own for several months now. I don't need to play by their rules anymore." Ken said naturally. "And given the new purpose of my training, I could actually use some practice fights now and then."

Emi looked at her husband, and shot a proud smile at him.

Shou was...well pleased to hear all this, but he couldn't help but wonder. "Wait...what's the purpose of your new training?"

Ken looked at Emi from the corner of his eye, and trying to put his most innocent act, he answered.

"In a word...**survival**..." Ken sheepishly answered. "Dude, that Crusher Combo of yours...**doesn't even come REMOTELY close to how HORRIBLE Emi's Zaps are!"** Ken yelled.

Everyone stared at Ken in disbelief, but shortly after they heard a sparkling, and stepped away from Emi, who now sported an aura of pure electric rage. "That reminds me...Sweetie...t'cha were flirting again in the middle of that fight..."

"*gulp*...Uh oh..."

"**SWEETIE!"** Emi roared, an aura of electricity encircling the Oni princess.

"Hahahahahahaha~!" The hooded man laughed. Everyone in the vacant lot turned to look at him. "Ken told me this would be an interesting event, but I never thought it would be this incredible!"

Two Kens in the vacant lot looked confused, and pointed at themselves, as if to ask if he was referring to them.

"Ah no no, it's another Ken, a friend of mine in America." The hooded man answered.

Nabiki gave a knowing smirk. "I trust Mister Masters will enjoy the video of today's fight."

The older man gave a slight chuckle. "Heck, I loved this fight, it kind of worries me that Berserker mode Shou uses...but it looks like he has it under control."

Everyone turned to Nabiki confused, the sly girl only giving a small laugh. "Well, I suppose our mystery guest should introduce himself..."

The hooded man nodded, and uncovered his face. Everyone found it was familiar, that they had seen it before, it wasn't until he pulled a red bandanna from his pocket and tied it around his head that everyone recognized it...except Usagi and the Emi squad.

"Holy shit..." Ken said

"No f*cking way!" Emi gasped

"WHOA!" Ranma gaped

"Am I getting punked?" Shirahama asked, looking around for cameras.

"Oh my god!" Akane gasped

"This better not be a fucking joke!" Kisara warned

Everyone gasped in similar ways, and every fighter as one came to the same conclusion.

**"RYU!?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Class 1-4 - The next day...<strong>

"As it turned out, it was the man himself." Ken retold. "He came to watch the fight, and pretty much wanted invite fighters to a new world tournament that Mr. Masters will finance. A new worldwide tournament to take the place of the old GMAC."

"Wow..." Usagi gasped, the rest of class 1-4 wanted to know what happened after the fight, everyone had watched the fight live via online stream and the were itching to know what happened afterwards. "And you're gonna participate?" Usagi asked

"Hmm...maybe I will..." Ken answered, Emi quickly hugged the boy from behind.

"I'm glad ta hear t'cha plan on competing again!" Emi cheered, Usagi glared at the overly affectionate Oni, Ken scratched the side of his head. "Umm...Kenichi, by the way...what's gonna happen to Shou?" Usagi asked somewhat concerned, Emi looked over to Ken, also curious.

"That dude said he was gonna undergo some special training...so we probably won't see him for a while..." Ken said melancholically. Both girls looked downcast.

*WHAM!*

A closed fist slammed on top of Ken's head, a bright red magatama tied to it's wrist.

"You wish!" Shou yelled, everyone turned to look at the auburn youth, sporting casual clothes along with some bandages. "Training in this town made you strong, way stronger than any normal training should've accomplished!" Shou stated. "So I'm going to stick around here in Tomobiki and train. So we can have a rematch!"

Ken groaned and rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest, Koujaku! How many times do I have to kick your ass till you quit?"

Shou barked angrily at Ken his answer. "You won't get rid of my until I can defeat you!" Shou instantly turned to Emi. "Please watch Moroboshi-san, I will definitely win next time!"

Emi blushed brightly, which caught Ken's attention. "O-Oi! Dude WTF!? Don't you still have a crush on Momonga!?" Ken yelled angry

"T-That was then! A-and besides I-I never said anything abou-" Shou countered, but was cut off by Emi.

"Sweetie, could t'cha be jealous!?" Emi excitedly asked.

"GUH!" Ken flinched, and procedeed to try and ignore the Oni girl. "I-I got no idea what you're talking about! *kon!*" Ken barked

"T'cha ARE jealous!" Emi happily cheered as she hugged her husband even tighter. "I'm so happy, Sweetie!"

"Gah! Enough already!" Ken complained half-heartedly.

As their shenanigans continued, Usagi sighed annoyed. One thing was for certain, Shou was here to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>[0] Takoyaki: <strong>A typical japanese snack, a fried dough ball with octopus, pickled ginger, tempura scraps and green onion. Really delicious, by the way!

**[1]** **Setsubun: **Bean-throwing festival, celebrated at the start of each season, though it mostly involves Spring. One custom in this festivity is to throw roasted soybeans at a family member wearing an Oni mask, while chanting _"Oni wa soto! Fuku wa uchi!" _Literally, _Out with the Oni, In with Good Luck. _ Thus the reason why of Takeda's comment. Also this ritual is known as _Mamemaki_.

**[2] Seikuken:** It's a martial arts style that reads upon the opponents attacks, and creating a field around the user at arms length [an "attack range" if you will], the user defends and moves along any incoming attack fluidly, countering nigh instantly. The user must calm themselves, since any outburst of emotion will disrupt the technique. It's a style Shirahama Kenichi is very familiar with.

**[3] 119****: **The Japanese equivalent of 9-1-1 [the phone number, I mean], used to call for emergencies.

* * *

><p><strong>Special! Ken and Shou's Movelist!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ken Aoki<strong>

**Style: Vale tudo - Kitsune-ken [Fox Fist]**

**Bases: Kempo, Jujutsu, Taekwondo  
><strong>

**Special Techs:**

**Ryuusei Ba-suto:** _[__Meteor Burst] _A short ranged, high powered, single strike attack. Ken focuses his ki onto his fist or his foot and delivers an explosive attack upon impact.

**Ryuusei Sutomu:** _[Meteor Storm] _A multiple attack barrage. Can be performed with both punches and/or kicks. Ken uses his ki to increase the speed and power of his attacks, he can either attack widespread or focus all hits on a single area for continuous damage.**  
><strong>

**Soru Eikodan: **_[Sol Flare Bomb] _A small short ranged explosion, once Ken impacts his opponent with an attack, the intense flare will blind an opponent momentarily and the kinetic blast will send the foe flying away from Ken.

**Uchuudaibakuhatsu panchi: **_[Big Bang Punch] _An enormous and dangerous explosive blast, unlike the Flare Bomb, this attack sends a shockwave blast of ki outwards upon impact, it's Ken's answer to dealing with multiple foes at once, since it requires a lot of energy and needs for the opponent to be close.

**Chōshinsei: **_[Supernova] _Ken's only projectile attack [thus far], he shoots a ki ball from his hands and detonates it in range to his opponent.

**Ryuusei Kiku: **_[Meteor Kick] _A ki powered flying kick, Ken uses his ki to accelerate and increase the kick's force.

**Ryuusei Taihou:** _[Meteor Canon] _A unique ki technique, by extending the _kitsune-bi_ behind himself Ken creates a domino-like effect by making each foxfire collide until they finally impact with either Ken's fist or his foot, in order to deliver catastrophic attack. Ken's currently trying to develop a variant of this technique that can execute faster than the current one...

**Kitsune Guuzou: **_[Fox Statue] _As it's name implies: Ken attacks with a fox statue...'Nuff said!

**Kawarimi no Jutsu: **_[Substitution Technique] _Inadvertently, Ken learned this technique only thanks to Ataru Moroboshi. Ken can replace himself with a body double to escape, or evade an oncoming attack. Though Ken has discovered this technique is useless against Emi...

**Kitsune Ayatsuri:** _[Fox Manipulation] _These are versatile techniques Ken can use by imbuing his ki to other objects and even people

**Kitsunetsuki:** _[Possesion] _Like it's namesake, Ken possesses and controls a person's body against his will, however he can only freeze an opponents' movements for a short while if they have a strong will. Ken can only execute this attack while maintaining physical contact with his opponent.

**Hagane no Kami: **_[Steel Hair]_ A versatile technique that takes advantage of Ken's long pony-tail by giving it steel-like consistence and allowing Ken to manipulate it freely as if it was another limb, he can make his hair take different shapes and forms to fit his current situation, or even act as a third arm, increasing his fighting abilities. He can combine his attacks with this move to add to his overall power, but they all fall under this one technique in the end [i.e: Third Hand, Brush-tip, Screwdriver, Drill, etc.].

Note: Combination moves will usually also carry _Ryuusei_ in their titles, only if the technique is ki powered]

**Zenryoku:** _[Full Power]_ Ken can enter this state by using all his ki to enhance all his latent abilities in battle, increasing his speed, attack and resistance considerably, even dulling the pain of the opponents attacks, however this mode can cause a heavy strain on a fighter's body. Ken has to be careful, since even if attacks cause less pain in this mode, Ken's body will still get damaged! Also only during this mode Ken has access to his Super Moves.

**Super Techs:**

**Kyubi no Kitsune Muteki no Ken: **_[Nine-tailed Fox's Invincible Fist] _An utterly devastating attack, Ken envelops his fist in all of his ki and uses it to propel his fist forward like a rocket, however if Ken isn't careful it can become a self-destructive attack.

**Kyubi no Kitsune Ryuusei Zetsumetsu: **_[Nine-tailed Fox's Meteor Extinction] _A destructive attack, named in inspiration to the meteor that caused the dinosaurs' extinction. Ken's aura manifests as a huge fox and flattens the foe in one strike, it has a slow build up however, and requires a bit of preparation to strike.

**Desperation Tech:**

**Cherry Bakudan: **_[Cherry Bomb] _A desperate and completely dishonorable move, not only will it blind any opponent temporarily, but it will cause an unexplained explosion that deals massive damage, even to fighters in a master class if it manages to 'hit'. Ken will use his trusty cell phone and display a picture of local annoyance, Sakurambou, A.K.A: Cherry, once the opponent sees the picture they will be struck by an explosion and be temporarily blind! A truly horrifying attack, that can overcome nearly any defense, other than being a humiliating move, **IT'S ONLY DOWNSIDE IS THAT IT MAY SUMMON CHERRY HIMSELF**, **BEWARE! ! ! ! !**

**Note2: **Though Ken will usually favor punches, these are naturally weak in comparison to his kicks however. Because Ken is tall as well he has quite a longer leg-reach. If Ken starts fighting seriously he will use variants of his techniques employing kicks instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Shou Inoue<strong>

**Style: Vale tudo -Undefined-**

**Bases: Karate, Aikido, Muay Thai**

**Special Techs:**

**Mayonaka Busutaa: **_[Midnight Buster] _Much like Ken's Meteor Blast, the Midnight Buster is a heavy concentration of ki that focuses on a single strike. The difference would be the impact, Ken's impact is much more contained causing massive damage on a single point while Shou's is more widespread and even if it carries more power, the damage is dispersed and lessened.

**Mayonaka Shotogan: **_[Midnight Shotgun] _Shou lets lose a wave of black ki that spreads out the farther it travels, it's truly powerful at short range but it loses it's power the farther away his target is.

**Mikadsuki Suturaika: **_[New Moon Striker]_ A counter move. Shou awaits to receive an attack, while seemingly attacking, once he gets attacked he will use his opponent's strength against him AND add his own ki to the subsequent attack. Specially effective against ki powered strike-type techniques.

**Engetsu Setsudanki: **_[Crescent Moon Guillotine]_ Shou sweeps his hands in a circular fashion letting lose a cutting blade of ki towards his opponent, the cutter wave can cut through concrete.

**Mayonaka Endan: **_[Midnight Smoke Bomb]_A more defensive technique, Shou let's loose his ki in an enormous and engulfing cloud to blind and confuse his foe, while he attacks in the cover of darkness.

**Beruseruku:** _[Berserker] _A blood-lust mode available to Shou, only after he has received considerable damage and his rage has reached its peak. Shou's power and speed increases as he loses himself in a battle frenzy, attacks won't seem to have any impact, but only because Shou forces his body into an adrenaline rush! Shou cannot consciously exit this mode until he is either defeated, tired out, or he defeats his current foe.**  
><strong>

**Super Tech:**

**Mayonaka Assaiki Konbo: **_[Midnight Crusher Combo]_ A devastating combo of various attacks powered up by a furious void ki, as soon as the first hit connects Shou will continue his combo attacks until either he runs out of ki or his opponent is defeated. A dangerous technique overall that takes advantage of all of Shou's training to rush like a bulldozer.

Note: Shou unlike Ken, never had formal ki training thus why he has less moves to choose from, but it bears to mention that for him to manage his current level is nothing short of astounding. Shou has learned only by watching his childhood friends perform amazing feats with their respective ki powers, and by practicing and mimicking on hours on end.


	12. Sink or Swim Pt1

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 11 - Sink or Swim! Pt. 1  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Pool<br>**

The cicadas chirped loudly from the nearby trees, a blazing sun overhead the school, as all the students excitedly made their way to the pool. Dozens of voice chattering in excitement.

"Ha~! Awesome, with this heat, the pool sounds awesome!" One of the boys said

"A nice cool swim~! I can't wait!" One of the girls said.

"The pool~! The pool~!" Someone else said.

"All right everybody, get a move on! Today we get swimming lessons!" **Kakugari**, Tomobiki High's P.E. teacher bellowed. "Get a move on everyone!"

Today was one of the hottest days of the year, fortunately class 1-4 was going to be able to use the pool today, everyone quickly made their way to the changing rooms.

"Wahoo! We're mega lucky~!" Natsu exhorted, a huge grin plastered on his face. "The biggest heat-wave of the year and we get to cool down by the pool! Kakugari-sensei you rock!"

Bantarou laughed loudly. "Hahaha~! Yes, let's enjoy today to our fullest everyone!"

"And we get to see the girls in their swimsuits too, lucky!" Souta rejoiced, all the other four of the Emi Squad nodded in turn.

"The only way this day would get better is if Emi-san decided to join." Minoru fantazised, picturing Emi, the beautiful Oni princess sporting a tight form fitting swimsuit.

The other three boys shared a brief telepathic link [which is to say, they were all thinking the same thing]. Natsu pictured Emi sporting an alluring bikini, one smaller than her regular attire. Bantarou imagined her in a sporty like two piece. Souta pictured the green haired beauty in a school swimsuit of all things. Well, they would all agree that Emi looked beautiful no matter what she wore, the fact she was comfortable in flying around in her revealing outfit definitely accented her gorgeous body. All the class practically ran to the pool...except for one:

Ken Aoki, who looked at the pool with an unreadable expression.

"..." Normally everyone would expect Ken to lead the charge to the school pool, also excited of the prospect of watching girls in their swimsuits...however, Ken's eyes were fixated on the school's pool.

"...the pool...huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Poolside<strong>

Everyone had already emerged from the changing rooms, the boys wearing their swimtrunks, while the girls had their standard swimsuits on, the girls looked to be fawning over Shin as he modeled his own swimsuit, an Armani special import directly from Italy, the guys glaring at the snobbish boy. Kakugari, donning a life guard outfit took a look at his clipboard.

"All right everybody ready?" Kakugari called to attention. "Since last time we couldn't really have a swim class due to unforeseen circumstances, namely Kitsune gone missing, we'll just have some freestyle swimming today."

"Not a kitsune!" A far off voice called.

"Yeah yeah, I know, Aoki, I'm just messing with ya." Kakugari waved off, when he noticed Ken was not along the guys."Huh?"

Everyone turned to look, Ken wasn't anywhere to be found, it was rather odd the tallest boy in class had managed to vanish so efectively. Where had his voice come from?

"Ah, over there!" Usagi pointed at the top of the changing rooms. Indeed, Ken was there, still dressed in street clothes, laying lazily on the roof. Cell phone at the ready, one could hear quite a few snaps coming from the device, Ken happily snapping pictures of all the girls as he relaxed.

"Kehehehe...looking good, girls~!" Ken called out. "GAH!" When suddenly one of the picture he snapped turned out to be an extreme close up of Kakugari-sensei's face.

Ken jumped back, as he saw the teacher suddenly appear in front of him, climbed on a ladder to reach the roof.

"Hey Teach, howzzit hangin'?" Ken asked amicably.

"Aoki, why haven't you changed? Were having pool today" Kakugari asked calmly.

"Yeah, about that..." Ken started. "***kon*** I don't feel like swimming today."

"...what?" Kakugari asked, as if he hadn't listened right. The rest of class 1-4 was equally as confused.

"***kon***" Ken barked.

"You're joking, right? We're in the middle of a heatwave, I'm letting you kids take a nice cool swim in the pool, and you say 'you don't feel like it!?'" Kakugari asked, the rest of the class nodded, also agreeing with the teacher.

Ken merely laid back on the roof. "Can't help it, but don't let that stop you guys. I'm gonna relax and beat Luigi's Mansion." As he said this, Ken flipped open a 3DS that he kept in his pants' pocket. Kakugari blinked, and grabbed unto Ken's ankle.

"Ok, that's enough outta you!" Kakugari said annoyed,as he pulled at Ken's leg and was about to throw him into the pool.

"Into the water with-HUH!?" Only to notice he was grabbing unto a rather cheeky looking **kitsune statue** by it's tail, a message reading _'Nice try~'_ was etched on it's base. Kakugari fell unceremoniously into the pool, sinking along with the stone statue. All the students ran to help the P.E. teacher out of the pool, Usagi noticed Ken jumping over the pool fence and walking away.

"Guess I'll go relax somewhere else, later~!" Ken waved off, as he flipped open the handheld.

"...That...was weird..." Usagi noted, meanwhile Mendou scoffed. "Really? You give that miscreant way too much credit, Usagi-san."

Usagi couldn't help but notice something weird going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Pool<br>**

**The next day...**

After yesterday's fiasco, class 1-4 was treated to another swim lesson. Kakugari was determined to have the **whole** class swim today, and the class was just as happy to help...except of course for Ken. Ken once more relaxed on the changing room roof, he even decided to flirt up a few of his female classmate, the girls just giggling at the boy as he made a joke. Everybody had finished changing and was about ready to dip into the pool, however the teacher was nowhere to be seen.

"Hahaha and then get this...the little crow dude's name? Karasumaru!" Ken grinned as he retold an anecdote

"Tehehehe, for real?" One of the girls said, a small group of girls had reunited over by the changing rooms to chat up with Ken, though the larger group of the female populace still fawned over Shin, who was on the opposite side of the pool, charming the larger mob of girls.

"Hahaha, you're kind of a punk, but you're really fun too, Kenichi-kun~" Another girl praised in the small.

Kakugari decided to approach this time from the back of the changing rooms, he sneaked a peek as he saw Ken talking to the girls, trusting he'd be too distracted to see him coming.

"P-please, only my parents and the Nine call me Kenichi. Just keep callin' me Ken, a'right?" Ken asked, a small sweat-drop forming in his brow.

"Naw, now that we know your name's Kenichi, we'll keep calling you that." One of the girls teased. "Or what, you prefer we call you Kitsune?"

Ken hmph'ed, making an annoyed "***kon!***" as he crossed his arms.

From behind him Kakugari carefully got on the rooftop, trying his best not to alert the Kansai yankee of his presence, he placed himself into position.

"Geez...fine, I'll let you girls use my real name...but only if you agree to a date~!" Ken proposed, flashing a playful smile

"Tehehehehe~!" All the girls giggled, while normal delinquents were considered scary by some, the girls knew Ken only acted as a yankee towards the guys and the teachers that pissed him off. The rest of the time, he was a rather fun fellow to hang out with...even if he was a bit of a letcher.

Kakugari placed himself into position, he tapped into his golden years, when he used to play Rugby along with the rest of the old class 2-4. His plan was to tackle the pony-tailed youth into the pool from behind, catching him off guard.

"Hey girls, what's your favorite season?" Ken asked all of a sudden.

The girls didn't think much of it and all answered in unison. "SUMMER~!"

Kakugari dashed at full speed, ready to tackle Ken. "ORRRRYAAAAA-!"

"What's your favorite season, Kenichi-kun~?" One of the girls asked back, just as Kakugari was about to reach Ken. The Kyotonite trickster suddenly jumped over Kakugari as he dashed past him and into the air, just above the pool, not unlike a certain cartoon coyote.

Ken landed easily back on the roof and answered. "Fall." As he said that gravity took effect and Kakugari plummeted to the pool

***SPLASH***

The teacher taking another belly flop, all the girls laughed at Ken's joke. "Well, see you girls later, I'm gonna get some lunch!" Ken waved good-bye as he jumped over the fence once again. Usagi looked over, at first she was kind of miffed at seeing him flirt around like always, but still something felt...off

Shin glared at the retreating form of the pony-tailed boy, a plan forming in his head, to restore some of his honor and humiliate the rogue in one fell sweep.

* * *

><p><strong>The very next day...<br>**

Ken lounged once more at the roof of the changing rooms, this time reading some manga. The rest of the class was already swimming and enjoying their third swim class day in a row, everyone knew Kakugari wasn't going to stop trying to get Ken to join in, and they were all happy for it. As the heatwave continued, they hoped to continue to enjoy the pool every day.

The Physical Educator approached Ken from the poolside.

"So...I guess you're not gonna join us today either, huh?" Kakugari asked

Ken cracked an eye open. "Sorry, Kakugari-sensei ***kon!***...but wouldn't you know it? I just had my hair done yesterday ***kon!***, and the pool's chemicals might ruin it ***kon!***." Ken excused himself, sporting a confident grin.

Unfortunately for him so did Kakugari. "Heh~, guess what? It ain't gonna matter anyway..." Kakugari gloated, as he fished out a remote from his pocket, one with a big, bright red button and pressed it.

Ken looked confused for a moment when a loud ***CLACK*** was heard. The roof started to shake!

"HOW DO YA LIKE IT, KITSUNE!? THE NEW ROOF-A-PULT!" Kakugari yelled, as the roof sprung open , flipping from one side, in an attempt to catapult Ken into the pool...

*****SMASH!*****

...and smashed right on top of Kakugari's head. Kakugari stood there, crying from the unbelievable pain. "I-it d-doesn't matter~...as l-l-long as K-Kitsune is in t-the...HUH!?"

One look is all it took, Ken had grabbed unto the roof! The yankee's fingers sinking into the concrete material, along with his pony-tail turned steel hand, he was holding on for dear life.

"Kuh-! D-didn't see this one coming, to be h-honest~." Ken praised, as he was shaking. "B-but it's gonna take more than that to beat me, Kakugari-sensei!"

Kakugari's left eye twitched. Oh, it was on!

Meanwhile the rest of the class stared confused. Shin rubbed his temples annoyed. "And here I was certain the catapult I ordered would work..."

* * *

><p><strong>The next NEXT day...<strong>

Everyone in class 1-4 had joined once more to the poolside. Kakugari grinned smugly as he saw a silhouette on top of the changing room building.

"This time...this time you won't escape!" Kakugari proudly announced as he produced yet another controller with a bright red button and pressed it. From the corners of the roof, four inconspicuos looking cylinders, burst forth in flames, they were rockets!

The roof blasted up into the air, the rockets sending it up high into the sky. Once the roof reached the apex of it's ascent, it started plummeting down to the ground. And with an amazing splash...

***SPLASH***

It landed in the pool. Kakugari cackled in victory. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! There you go, Kitsune! How's the water!?" Kakugari mock asked.

In that moment someone behind the teacher pushed him into the pool, a Kyoto-ben accent saying "I dunno, you tell me." tauntingly.

***SPLASH***

Kakugari emerged from the water, confused. "B-but how!? You were on the roof!" He demanded to know.

"Was I now?" Ken sarcastically asked, as he pointed to the roof, now submerged under water. Kakugari dived to look...

"...BLUAH!" ...and found another kitsune statue, making a disco like pose. The message _'I will survive'_, written on it's base. Kakugari emerged back into the surface and saw Ken, once again leaving the pool, as dry as he had walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>The following day...<br>**

Friday had rolled in finally, just as well as the fifth day of the heatwave. Class 1-4 was the target of the rest of the school's jealousy, since they were getting daily swim lessons, as for Class 1-4 themselves, they were enjoying it, hell, they were hoping Ken would keep up this rebellious attitude just so they could cruise the rest of the heat wave in the pool!

Kakugari was...livid. Initially he had planned to give the kids a treat by having swimming lessons during this heatwave, one class at a time, but Ken's rebelliousness on his own generosity...yeah, it pissed him off. Today he was gonna get Ken in the water, wether he wanted to or not!

The class made their way to the pool, everyone excited for another class in the pool. Ken was happily chatting away with some girls, Usagi yelling at him shortly after she had found him flirting. Everyone made their way to the changing rooms, but Kakugari stopped them, Ken just having crossed the fence door.

"Heheh...NOW!" Kakugari yelled, instantly a rope tied around Ken suddenly

"***KON!?***" Ken barked confused.

"Don't waste any time, surround him!" Kakugari ordered, instantaneously, Emi's squad was surrounding Ken from all directions.

"H-hey guys, what gives?" Ken asked, somewhat nervous.

"Fuhuhuhu~, don't get us wrong Kitsune..." Minoru started.

"But Kakugari-sensei promised us unlimited access to the pool during classes..." Souta continued.

"If we get you into the pool..." Natsu followed

And finally Bantarou yelled. "So just make it easier for all of us, and surrender Kitsune!" Bantarou yelled as the whole Emi squad made a dash to grab at Ken.

"Too slow!" Ken jumped into the air, just at the very last second. The Emi Squad crashed into each other, just as Ken landed on the other side of the pool. Suddenly the rest of the class surrounded Ken.

"Just give up!" One of the guys ordered.

"Our summer classes are on the line here!" Another added.

"Ho~, you think you can beat me?" Ken asked, the kitsune-bi becoming visible. The class flinched at the sight of Ken's ethereal power but one of them called. "He's still tied up! We have the advantage!"

At that battle cry everyone rushed, Ken opened an eye, and it glinted with mayhem. "Naive! _**Hagane no Kami: Hasami!**[Scissors]_" Ken's hair morphed into a pair of scissor blades and chomped on the rope cutting him loose!

"Oh crap!" Everyone attacking student yelped, as Ken freed himself. But they still charged, and Ken made short work of the attacking force.

"Hah!" Sidestepping an airborne tackle, kicking the face of a rushing classmate, ducking under another tackle and slamming an elbow in the chest of another unfortunate fool, slamming a fist at the face of a foe approaching from behind, Ken's ponytail morphed into a hand and grabbed another student, and threw him at another mob rushing him. Ken was dominating the fight!

Kakugari pulled at his hair. "The hell are you all doing!? You can't even move him from that spot!? Go for his legs! No! not like that!" The P.E. teacher yelled.

The girls sweat-dropped, Usagi raised her hand a little bit. "Uh...Sensei, you do remember that's Kenichi-kun you're dealing with, right?"

It only took moments, as Ken ducked an overhead pipe by Souta, quickly grabbing the weapon and smashing the bigger boy's chin with the sole of his foot in an upward kick, using the stolen lead pipe to counter a nunchuck strike by Minoru, the chain wrapping around the pipe and smashing the class rep's face. Natsu nearing from the other side, with an aluminum bat, only to strike at Ken's own shield, the stolen wok. And finally the steel hair fist smashing Bantarou's face in, as the leader of the Emi squad attempted a sneak attack, failing miserably. All the boys in class 1-4 had been utterly defeated, save for two, Ken and...

"That's it!? Man, I didn't even work up a sweat~!" Ken taunted as he stretched, but another stepped to face the kitsune yankee.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you...uhm...what was your name again?" Ken asked, as he saw Shin Mendou, sword at the ready, stand in front of him.

"Kenichi Aoki, to think a mere vandal like you possesses the title of strongest fighter in the world..." Shin started. "It is an insult to all martial artist everywhere."

Ken scratched the right side of his head, a confident smirk showing no worries. "Hey dude, did ya just steal Koujaku's dialogue? Should I call the police?" Ken mocked a grin on his face.

Shin let a spiteful chuckle out. "Heh, before the day is done..." The Mendou scion poised himself for attack. "You shall remember my name..."

And dashed towards Ken with amazing speed! "For I, Shin Mendou, the scion of the Mendou household, shall cut you down!"

"Have at thee!" Shin dashed and slashed with his sword

"Kenichi, be carefu-" Usagi called out, but in the blink of an eye, Ken ducked under the blade's slash.

_(I-Impossible!) _Shin thought, as he saw Ken continue in a circular motion, a sweep kick!

"GAH!" Shin lost his footing as the delinquent champion tripped him with a hyper-fast sweep kick, and was sent sailing against the chain link fence, face-first.

"Hah, now that I'm levelled up, I guess you're not even a threat anymore, Rich kid..." Ken taunted, but scratched the right side of his head. "Hmm...no, that nickname's kinda lame...gotta think of a better one...well, later!" And with a somersault, Ken jumped at the other side of the fence, producing a 3DS from his pocket, the pony-tailed yankee walked away.

All the guys in class 1-4 were groaning in pain, and Kakugari sensei was furious. One of the girls raised her hand. "Can we go change now, or should we start cleaning up all the blood?"

Kakugari slumped at that remark, Usagi looked at Ken's retreating form, something was definitely off with him these days.

* * *

><p><strong>Ken's dorm - Later that day<br>**

The door to the dorm casually opened, as Ken returned to the apartment, some of the Nine, like Yasu, Yoshi and Hikaru left to work in order to help with the living expenses, others like Hina and Nobu ran errands around town, and finally some like Taichi, Hoshi and Chika did nothing but loiter around the school, this arrangement was rotated in order for everyone to pitch in. Emi had stayed behind looking after the house, and doing some bridal training left behind by Hina, namely stuff like cleaning and cooking, Airi, Emi's little sister, was napping inside the closet sublet.

"_Tadaima_~" Ken said, as he entered, not un-glueing his eyes from the screen of his 3DS. Quickly, he was hugged by Emi, elated to see her beloved.

"Welcome back!" Emi chanted as she encircled around her hubby, pressing her cheek against his face. "Not that I'm complainin', but t'cha've been coming back early all week, why did t'cha come back so soon today too?"

After a while Ken grabbed Emi's head and tried to push her away. "Geez, do ya have to be stick so close to me!?" Ken complained, after a while he gave up. Emi knowing full well that Ken had more than enough strength to effectively push her away, enjoyed the fact that he gave up quickly, but she did notice, even through Ken's emotionless facade, that something was bothering her beloved.

"Sweetie, is something the matter?" Emi asked

"Huh? Nah, everythin's fine..." Ken dismissed as he plopped down on the floor and continued playing his game. Emi sat beside him, studying his face.

"Sweetie, t'cha know t'cha can tell me anything, right?" Emi insinuated, however, not even bothering to bring his eyes away from the screen Ken answered. "Yeah yeah...whatever."

Emi puffed her cheeks annoyed, and floated over in front of Ken. "Sweetie, c'mon! Tell me what's botherin' t'cha." She asked once more.

Ken grumbled, and hit pause, as he turned to look away from Emi. "Give it a rest, Emi. I said I'm fine!"

Emi pouted as she floated over to the window. "Sheesh, Sweetie, I don't get'cha. Everyone's outside having fun in the po-...!" Emi looked over to the school pool, she saw Ken's class were having swimming classes. She instantly figured what was wrong.

"I said to let it go, ***KON!***" Ken raised his voice. A moment of silence was left after the outburst. Ken blinked a couple of times, suddenly regretting yelling at Emi [and not because she could zap him for that]. "Uh...h-hey...sorry about that it's just-"

"No, it's okay..." Emi answered softly. "I understand...sorry I brought it up..." Emi apologized.

Both of Ken's eyes opened wide, a sign of surprise. Emi merely floated back behind Ken and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"W-What are you-?" Ken asked, but Emi pressed a single finger to his lips, as she continued to hug him.

"Sweetie, can t'cha forgive me?" Emi asked softly. Ken looked at her surprised, his face blushing brightly, he cleared his throat. "Ya dweeb...you got nothing to apologize for..." Ken answered scratching his nose.

Both boy and girl sat there, Ken's game flashing a pause screen, as they enjoyed this little rest. For Ken it felt...oddly reassuring, and no one was around...he decided to enjoy this little moment of peace.

"Say...Sweetie, we can go rent a movie afterwards...I programmed my holo-proyector to work on all terran digital disc formats." Emi invited choosing to divert Ken's mind from whatever troubled him, Ken considered this for a moment. "Sure...I wanna watch this Wreck It Ralph one."

"Achtually...I wanted to see these Kung Fu Panda movies..." Emi replied.

"..." They both sat in silence for a while

"..._Wreck It Ralph_..." Ken insisted

"..._Kung Fu Panda..."_ Emi persisted

"..." Another pregnant pause.

"Janken?" Ken suggested and Emi nodded

Both teens started to decide via the ancient and revered method of _Quartz, Parchment, Shears_...or Rock, Paper, Scissors, for the unenlightened.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cherry Heights" - After class...<br>**

Usagi walked over to the STAR convenience store, her mom having texted her to bring some groceries on the way back. The blonde girl passed by the vacant lot, site of Ken and Shou's rematch just about a week earlier, and speak of the devil, Shou was doing some single handed push ups...or single finger push ups as she got closer and noticed.

_"...thirteen thousand and one...thirteen thousand and two...thirteen thousand and three..."_ Shou was sweating heavily, Usagi imagined the second Kansai native fighter she knew was having a rough time in this heat.

"Good afternoon, Inoue-san." Usagi tried greeting. Shou was brought back from his training as he finally noticed the lithe girl in a summer uniform, and rabbit like hair in front of him. Shou instantly stood up and bowed politely

"OH! Uhm...g-good afternoon...uhm..." Shou tried to greet back, however

Usagi giggled for a moment, realizing she had never introduced herself to Shou. "My name's Usagi Miyake."

"Ah, w-well, good afternoon, M-Miyake-san." Shou politely, albeit nervously greeted. Usagi giggled a bit, it was refreshing to meet someone as honest as Shou.

"S-sorry, I didn't remember your name...I do remember you though! You were that incredibly strong girl who managed to hold me back at the nurse's office that day!" Shou happily said.

Usagi shot a flat glare at the auburn haired boy, there was such a thing as being to honest. "Y-yeah...hehe..." Usagi tried to laugh off. "I-m Kenichi-kun's girlfriend, I'm in the same class as him."

"R-really!?" Shou asked surprised, then he took a solemn posture. "I am so sorry to hear that..." Shou honestly said.

Usagi bit her lip trying to hold back her anger, but in a corner of her mind she felt that he had a point.

* * *

><p>After the awkward introduction both teens sat and talked, Shou telling Usagi just how amazed he had been to be in Tokyo for the first time in his life, and how he had gotten lost more often than not.<p>

"Fortunately I met a friendly wanderer in my travels who had helped me get my bearings, but I constantly kept messing up his directions. It's the only explanation on why I had so much trouble finding Tokyo." Shou explained. "**Ryouga-san** even gave me a map and everything!" He said pulling a map from his pocket and showing it to Usagi. The moment she saw the map, she flinched: it was an utter mess! On the center as main landmark, there was Mt. Fuji, and to one side was the Eiffel tower...and in a corner there was the Statue of Liberty. Usagi turned to look at Shou bewildered, no wonder he got lost so often. "E-ever consider buying a GPS?" Usagi suggested, Shou slumped on the spot. "...I would've bought one...but I didn't think searching for Aoki would've burned through all my money..." The boy lamented. "_I was lucky to find that train station, and have just enough for a train ticket~"_

Usagi took pity on the boy, she wouldn't have imagined the sort of trials a voyage from Kyoto would entail, she noticed he was living in a tent, right beside Cherry's.

"I suppose that's why you have to stay here with Cherry, huh?" Usagi commented.

Shou shuddered. "Ugh, please don't remind me...meeting that monk the first time in real life was a horrible experience..."

Usagi couldn't help but laugh sympathetically, she considered something. "Umm...say, Inoue-san?" She started. Shou paid attention

"Listen...Kenichi-kun's been acting...weird..." She started but noticed a look of pity in Shou's eyes.

"Um...Usagi-san, I don't know how to break it to you but...he's always been a pervert for as long as I've known him." Shou explained

"NO! That's not-! I mean, I know that already but-!" Usagi tried to explain, she took a deep breath. "Look, Kenichi-kun's been playing pranks on Kakugari-sensei all this week-"

Shou looked at her again, with eyes filled with pity. "*sigh*...he's also been a trickster for as-"

"I KNOW!" Usagi cut off, this was getting annoying. "He's been refusing to participate on the swim lessons all this week and-"

"Wait...did you say 'swim lessons'?" Shou asked, Usagi nodded.

Shou took a pensive pose. "_I see..._" Shou mumbled, and finally decided on giving an answer. "I'm sorry Usagi-san, but you should ask him personally..."

"B-but he won't tell me! You know how he is!" Usagi tried to plead, but Shou shook his head.

"I apologize, I'm honestly sorry, but it's really not my place to say...please don't ask anymore, Usagi-san." Shou finished as he stood back up adn went back to his training. Usagi pouted, annoyed, but this was turning to be a very troubling situation, she sighed in defeat, but before she left she decided to at least say something about this whole situation.

"Listen Inoue-san, Kakugari-sensei has been hounding Kenichi-kun to get in the pool all this week, and I don't think he's going to give up." Usagi warned. Shou turned to look quite surprised. "Actually, his methods have been getting more and more desperate. Today he sicked all the boys in class to push him into the pool."

Shou blinked surprised as he heard this. "Amazing..._could it be that your class is filled with talented fighters!?" _Shou wondered, but the blonde bunny girl quickly shoot that idea down.

"No, they're just regular students." She clarified

"Oh..." Shou understood. "Eesh...now I feel sorry for them, hehehehe" Shou laughed a bit, and turned to look at Usagi. "Why are you telling me this?"

Usagi looked back. "Why? Because he's your friend, right?" Usagi explained, Shou scoffed at hearing that. "HA! And again, HA! I need friends like him like I need ulcers!" Shou shoot back.

Usagi laughed a little at Shou's remark. "Well, anyway he IS your rival, no?" As Shou heard this, his eyes went wide. "I bet you still want another rematch, and you probably won't get one if something happens to Kenichi-kun, right?" Usagi suggested

Shou blinked for a moment, then shook his head as he chuckled. "Fine, I get it already..."

"Good!" Usagi smiled, and resumed her walk to the store. Shou looked as she left. "Hey, Ken's lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Shou said.

Usagi stopped, her back still facing toward Shou, as she looked back a bit and looked at the absent-minded boy. In turn she smiled again. "I wonder about that..." Usagi said. Shou could only wonder what she meant with that last bit, but shook his head, and returned to training.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Pool<br>**

**D-day...**

The weekend had come and gone, everyone had spent it doing their own things. It was finally Monday, and Kakugari was finally going to show the fruits of all the labor he spent during the weekend. Everyone had reunited in front of the pool, and Kakugari was about to speak

"Listen up everybody!" Kakugari called. "I know you guys have been enjoying all these pool days you've been getting..."

"Speak for yourself!" Bantarou yelled. "Last time you made us get our asses kicked by that Kitsune!"

"Yeah!" "Jerk!" "Don't treat us like your pawns!"

Kakugari grumbled at the complaints. "Ah, SHADDUP!" He yelled. "I'm not gonna need any of you helping today anyway!" Kakugari shouted.

This brought the attention of the entire class, Ken in particular was sweating a bit.

"*gulp*" The pony-tailed boy tried not to show it, but he had a bad feeling about this. Ken's magatama started to shine, it looked like an alerting kind of shine. "Uhm...I think I'll skip today's class..." Ken quietly tried to walk away, but felt a hand drop on his shoulder.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going, Ken-chan?" Kakugari asked, grabbing on the boy's shoulders and guiding him to the pool.

"Uh-uhm...would you believe I've got a stomach ache?" Ken asked to see if his excuse would work, but was quickly pushed into the poolside, Kakugari locking the door behind him.

Ken looked at the locked chain-link door, scratching the side of his head. "Sensei, ya know I can jump this fence easily, right?" Ken asked, as he crouched to jump over the fence like he had done all the previous week.

"NOT TODAY!" Kakugari yelled as he fished out a digital tablet and pressed an icon on it. Before everyone's eyes, a chain-link roof suddenly extended from all sides of the fence.

***WHAM***

Ken smashed on the roof and fell to the floor unceremoniously. "Ow~...dammit, what IS this!?" Ken asked annoyed.

Kakugari cackled lowly. "Kuhuhuhu~, you're a fighter, aren't you Aoki? Haven't you ever heard of a Steel Cage Match?"

"I'M ALONE IN HERE, MORON!" Ken yelled, before recomposing himself. "Hmph! Anyway if you think something like a mere 'cage' is gonna stop me..." Ken's hair morphed once again into scissor-blades. "You got another thing coming." As Ken said this, the sharp blade of his hair shined, Ken walked over to the fence and his hair was about to cut through the chain-link...

"NAIVE!" Kakugari yelled as he pressed another icon, this one an electric bolt, in an instant-

************KER-ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!****************

"KYAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" Ken yelped, as the fence was suddenly electrified and instantly shot the fool boy on his back. Everyone gasped as they saw Ken fall victim to a second trap. Ken recovered his senses after a while and raising himself on his elbows he stared at the fence "The hell!?" Ken asked, smoking lightly

"HAHAHAHAHA, How do ya like that, Kitsune?" Kakugari taunted. "I'm my youth, I met Emi's mother, Lum, and even became acquainted with her own electrifying '_personality_'...I figured this would work on you, to keep you from cheating on the cage match."

"Why you-!" Ken growled, and got to one knee, looking ready to fight. "For starters, just WHO, WHO am I supposed to fight in here!?" Ken demanded to know.

Kakugari started to cackle. "Fufufu~ Your opponent, you ask?" Kakugari asked rhetorically. "Your opponent is the POOL ITSELF, of course!"

This earned confused looks from everyone. Ken himself stood back to his feet, looking perplexed. "O-oi, that blow you took to the head last week must've scrambled your brain, Sensei." Ken said, suddenly worried for the teacher's mental sanity.

"Isn't this going a little overboard just to get Kenichi-kun to swim!?" Usagi asked at her teacher.

Kakugari merely laughed maniacally. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! For someone like this Kitsune, this kind of insane traps are necessary!" He yelled, as he briefly flashed back to his own days of youth, when he along with the rest of the stormtoopers took part in insane plans and adventures like this. For someone like Ataru, escape from such a trap would be difficult even for him! The question was: Would Kenichi Aoki, Ataru's successor [of sorts] triumph in the face of this trap?

Ken merely scoffed. "Hmph! It ain't my style, but all I have to do is dig my way out then." Ken said as he raised his right fist, his ponytail moved and wrapped around the hand forming a drill bit. "_**Hagane no Kami: Doriru!**_" With a quick motion Ken smashed his fist to the ground, the 'drill' in his hand spinning wildly. As the floor sparked, no signs of breaking.

"What the-!?" Ken yelped, the floor was still intact!

"That will not work, Kenichi Aoki." This time Shin Mendou spoke. "At the request of our teacher, I personally aided in the redesign of our school pool, as an apology of the fight that took place last Friday." Mendou explained. "The floor is made of a special composite ceramic-titanium reinforced alloy, I seriously doubt your 'steel hair' will ever break it." Mendou basically bragged.

Ken looked miffed. "Tch!" And fished his pocket for something, with a triumphant look on his face, he flipped open his cell phone. "If it's down to this then I got no other choice: I'm callin' Emi!"

Kakugari flinched as he heard that. "D-damn! We didn't plan for that!" The teacher bemoaned.

Ken smirked once more as he pressed the buttons on his cell phone, navigating the menu. Slowly his face started to look less and less confident as he navigated his contact list. After a brief pause Ken stopped pressing buttons, and turned to the crowd.

"Uhmm..." Ken started to say. "Any of you wouldn't happen to know Emi's cell number now, would ya?"

***WHAM***

Everyone face-faulted as they heard the inane answer. Mendou recovered first. "U-unbelievable, Lady Emi is your [and it pains me to say this] betrothed, isn't she? How is it possible that you ignore her cell phone number!"

Ken flinched as the annoying snob had made a rather good point. "Well, for starters...since her phone is an alien gadget I figured I wouldn't be able to contact her-_wait, no, she already told me she had it set to Earth settings-_well, it's not like I ever needed to call her before_- now that I think about it, that's kind of a lame excuse-_Look, most of the time, I've had to run away from her!" Ken tried to think of a good excuse, but wound up with nothing. "Actually _calling _her was the last thing on my mind, dammit!"

Everyone glared at the lame excuse Ken had given. Usagi spoke up. "Then call your dorm! Moroboshi might be there, or even the Nine might help!"

"M-Miyake!" Kakugari scolded, but Ken blinked surprised. "Y-yeah!, That might work!" Ken cheered, but quickly grimaced. "...e-except..."

Ken's face started to tear up. "S-see, t-there's this game I've been meaning to buy...and...in order to cut on expenses and save money..."

Ken started to cry in long twin waterfalls, as he flipped his cellphone closed. "...I cancelled my dorm's telephone service..._I even pawned off Hoshi's cell, just so I could get the Collector's set...she was really pissed off by that!"_ Ken lamented his own foolishness.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Everyone in class 1-4 yelled in unison. Kakugari cackled once more. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! WHO YOU GONNA CALL~!?" He taunted.

Ken finally grunted as he sat down on the floor, cross legged. "***kon*** Then I'll just wait it out! It's not like you can actually do something from over there to make me go into the water."

Kakugari's face darkened. "But that, Aoki-kun, is a BIG mistake right there~!" A press of another icon on the tablet made a section of the tiles Ken was sitting on open up to what Ken could only describe as a-

"A **Dash Panel!?**" Ken exclaimed, as the panel looked identical to the same kind of panels that boosted a character's speed, like the ones in the Sonic the Hedgehog games. Forcefully, the panel threw Ken in the pool's direction. He barely jumped over to the other side of the pool as he reached the edge. However on the other side, a section of the floor flipped up in front of Ken, revealing an arcade styled bumper!

"ACK!" Crashing into it sent Ken back, skidding on the floor just inches from the edge of the pool. Ken started sweating, as he looked over his shoulder to the ominous body of water.

"Hahahahaha! As you can see, Aoki, I had the whole pool rigged with traps! You got no escape, no justice, no dreams, no hope! _Take that!"_ Kakugari gloated as he tapped various icons on the tablets screen.

"***KON!?***" Ken barked shocked, as another panel emerged from the floor, this one shooting several mechanical punches at Ken from various angles. Ken ducked and swerved dodging the machine gun-like punches by a hair's breath. He sidestepped away from the panel the first chance he got and slid away, when another flipped in front of him. "Not again?!" Ken yelped as he crashed on a spring platform and was sent sliding along the wet floor over to another spring panel pointing at the pool.

"Not yet!" Ken shouted, as he neared the pool he poised his toes to latch on the edge and jump to the other side, and up to the changing room's roof.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Aoki~" Kakugari sing-songed, one look was all it took to know what he meant.

"The f*ck!?" Ken yelped as he saw **spikes** lining the top of the roof completely! Ken flapped his arms in mid air to avoid falling on the spike-filled roof, and landed on the floor.

"*Phew!*" Ken sighed in relief, when he noticed the smell of burning flesh and cloth. "*sniff* *sniff* Huh?" Looking down, Ken saw he had fallen on a blazing hot iron panel!

"YEOW!" Ken jumped away just to crash on another pinball bumper. "GRAH!" Ken yelped as he was bounced back, a couple more bumpers emerging from the floor right in Ken's way.

***GA-CHAN!* ***GA-CHAN!*** ***GA-CHAN!*** ***GA-CHAN!*** ***GA-CHAN!*****

Ken was bounced in between the bumpers for a while, the boy started to get dizzy.

"WhooooOOAOOooOOOOOAOOOOoooOOAAAAH!" Ken shouted, his eyes nothing but spirals now.

Kakugari chuckled evilly "Hahahahaha~!", Usagi looked over the teacher's shoulder on the table screen and even saw a score counter going up. Usagi gave the teacher a flat glare, who ever designed this cage was just as big a gamer otaku as Ken was. Over by her side, Mendou suddenly sneezed. "ah-CHOOO!" he blinked and fished a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Time for the _**coup de grâce**_!" Kakugari bellowed, as he pressed an icon all bumpers sank into the ground as their panels opened, leaving a dazed and confused Ken in their wake.

"Ugh~...I don't feel so good~" Ken groaned, when suddenly another panel rose up from the ground beside him, this one with an extended gloved hand, connected to a mechanical arm, it spun back a bit, then spin punched Ken towards the pool!

"Got you now!" Kakugari yelled.

But Ken managed to stop himself a little over the edge, and stomp back on terra firma! "DOSUKOI!" Ken bellowed, not unlike a sumo-wrestler.

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, but notice another press from the P.E. teacher, she quickly turned to Ken. "Kenichi-kun, WATCH OUT!"

Ken's eyes were snapped wide, as suddenly another dash panel emerged from under his feet!

"Whoa!" Ken yelped as this panel inclined over to the pool and was about to throw him into the water.

"N-NO!" Ken shouted!

And in the last second, Ken's hair morphed into a hand and latched on to the high edge of the inclined dash panel, while ken's toes grabbed on to the pool's edge, a precarious position, as the boy was mere inches above the water. Ken's Steel claw smashing into the panel, as the device creaked and groaned in agony. A clear sheen of sweat was on Ken's brow, this had been way too close for comfort for him!

"I-I gotta say, t-this is in my top ten worst experiences I've ever been in..." Ken stuttered. "B-but still no match for me! KAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Ken roared, victorious.

"I can't believe this!?" Kakugari cursed, as he gripped the tablet in his hands. Usagi sighed relieved again, Mendou scratched his brow, somewhat annoyed,

"KAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ken was cackling, celebrating his victory when an ominous creak could be heard.

***creak***

"Huh?" Ken was brought back to reality as he heard it, and suddenly...

***SNAP!***

The panel broke off!

"***kon?***"

And Ken was falling into the water, with no way to stop him.

"N-no way! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Ken yelled, as he plummeted into the water.

"H-**HEL-"**

*****SPLASH*****

Ken finally fell into the pool.

"F-..." Kakugari stuttered at first. "I FINALLY GOT THAT DAMN KITSUNE INTO THE POOL~!" Kakugari cheered.

"How do ya like the water, Aoki~?" The teacher taunted, but he saw something unexpected.

Ken was splashing wildly, trying to stay above water. "GAH! *BLURB* P-PLEASE HEL- *GLUB!*". Kakugari blinked at this. "H-hey kid, are you okay?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"I suggest you don't even bother, Kakugari-sensei." Mendou warned. "Chances are this is another one of his tricks." Mendou said, knowing full well what the delinquent was capable of.

"*GLUB* H-**HELP! ***BLUB* P-*GLUB* PLEASE! ***KON!**"

But Usagi was starting to get really worried, it wasn't until she saw Ken splash around desperately that a horrible thought crossed her mind... _(What if...)_

"N-no way..." Usagi said, hoping for once this **was** one of Ken's pranks.

In one final desperate attempt, Ken raised himself as above the water **as he could**, and yelled.

**"I CAN'T SWIM! ! !"**

He then sank into the water, only bubbles surfacing from the boy as he went under. Everyone in class 1-4 paled, including Kakugari.

"F-_for real_...?" Kakugari asked, a look of utter horror in his face. _What had he done!?_

"T-_this is just another trick...I k-know it is...I-I-I'm certain!" _Mendou stuttered, his pale face speaking volumes of how he didn't even trust his own words now.

Only a steady stream of bubbles emerged from the bottom of the pool, and just in moments...it had stopped.

"KENICHI!" Usagi yelled, panic finally seizing the lithe girl. Everyone looked in horror, Kakugari dashed to the door, throwing the tablet into the air. "Hold on, I'm getting you outta the-" but the moment he made contact with the chain link fence

***ZAAAAAAAAAAP!* "GUAHYAHAYYYYY!" **Thousands of volts surged along the teacher's body, Shin meanwhile had caught the tablet in his hands and shut off the electric fence system. "It should be safe now!" Mendou yelled, snapping the teacher back to his senses.

"T-thanks!" Kakugari shook off the shock, and fished out the keys to the door lock, however- "N-no way! The electricity melted the lock! I can't open it!" Kakugari said, despair holding unto him. Everyone tried to pry the door open as quickly as they could. Shin even tried to slash at the fence with his sword, but the fence had didn't even get scratched! It all looked hopeless!

"S-Someone...HELP!" Usagi yelled.

_**"ENGETSU SETSUDANKI!"**_

A loud roar erupted from behind the class, as several blades of **reddish, black fire ** shot forward and slashed at the fence making a circular hole. Two blurs dashed forth through the hole.

**"SWEETIE!" A panicked cry came forth from the green blur, shrouded in an electric glow, a distinct green shine emanating from her left ankle**

**"KENICHI! HOLD ON!" A desperate roar erupted from the auburn silhouette, wrapped in black smoke, a red light coming from his right wrist.**

It was Emi and Shou! Both dived into the pool, and after a while all three emerged! "PUAH!" Both carried Ken on their shoulders, and swam to the edge in an instant.

"He's not breathing!" Shou yelled making the severity of the situation painfully known, as he managed to throw Ken unto the edge of the pool, and laid him down. Emi floated immediately to her husband's face.

"Gimme space! I know CPR!" Emi yelled as she drew in breath, while Shou helped by pushing down on the center of Ken's chest, stopping only to let Emi blow air into the delinquent's mouth and get oxygen back into his lungs. Everyone ran in from the opened hole in the fence, scared out of their wits, every single one of them hoping for the boy to be okay.

Emi breathed two breaths every interval, a mask of fear, of complete and utter fear covered her face. _"Please Sweetie...**Kenichi**...don't leave me!" _Emi whispered in between breaths,starting to cry as she received no response

"**Please!**" She whimpered once more, letting loose a small electric shock in the process.

""GACK! ***cough* *cough*!" **Ken suddenly started coughing! As he sat up and started to breathe normally. Emi started to smile, as her eyes didn't stop tearing.

"_Thank goodness_..." Emi whispered, as she latched on to Ken, scared of letting him go, she plastered the boy with kisses as she finally grabbed on with a hug. "_Don'tcha dare do that ever again!_" Emi yelled as she cried on Ken's back. Ken himself had a haunted look, he looked at both his saviors. Emi crying on his shoulder, and Shou wiping the sweat off his brow. Usagi normally would've been enraged from the Oni girl's actions, but she was too happy to see Ken safe and sound to care about her own petty jealousy.

"Dammit! You idiot! Don't ever scare us like that!" Shou yelled angrily at Ken. Ken blinked as he lowered his head and muttered a low, barely audible. _"...sorry..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Infirmary<br>**

After that scare, Ken was taken to the nurse's office. Needless to say, **Tsubaki Ozuno,** the school nurse, was amazed to hear of what had transpired.

"Well, Aoki..." She looked at the boy, drenched from head to toe, a towel wrapped around his shoulders, along with Emi her hand rubbing Ken's back softly. Ken looked ashamed, a first to anyone in Tomobiki High. Shou was off to the side of the infirmary, along with Usagi and Kakugari who also waited outside.

"Why didn't you tell us you didn't know how to swim?" Tsubaki asked, going straight to the point

Ken grimaced, as he turned his eyes away. "..._I'm...embarrassed about it..."_ Ken said in a low voice, Emi rested her head on his shoulder trying her best to comfort him.

Tsubaki leveled a glare to the boy. "This is what I don't understand about men and their idiotic pride!" She scolded.

"Leave him alone!" Emi growled ferally. "He doesn't need you making him feel any worse!" Emi glared daggers at the nurse, Tsubaki flinching and stepping back.

"That's enough, Emi." Ken placed a hand on her shoulder, making her calm down. "She's right, I'm the one to blame in this mess." Ken admitted. "I really don't like the look of pity some people give me when I tell them stuff like 'I can't swim' or..." Ken cleared his throat. The boy gave a defeated sigh. "Look, I've mentioned a lot of times how my training has downright traumatized me, right? Well one training regime my idiot dad came up with really did me in, it was meant to strenghten my arms and legs and teach me to swim in a single shot..." Ken narrated...

* * *

><p><strong>Niagara Falls - Border of Ontario, Canada and New York, U.S.A.<strong>

**Ten years ago...  
><strong>

_The Niagara Falls, an impressive and imponent name that called back to the majestic waterfalls that bordered Canada with the United States. Visitors from all round the globe flocked just to see the waterfalls. Three such visitors, who hailed all the way from Japan, had arrived to such a site: a man, a boy, and a fox. A twenty-tree year old man, with a muscular build, dressed in a wife-beater and some cargo jeans, hair flowing long and disheveled looked on from railing near the Horseshoe falls. This man had married into the Aoki family and thus his name was **Kenshiro** **Aoki** and he was the boy's father. The boy was none other than **Kenichi** **Aoki** himself, a mere six years of age, his hair ink black and tied in a ponytial, donning a training gi, the character 狐 emblazoned in his chest, The fox that accompanied them was an eight-tailed red-furred kitsune, wearing a pair sharp, triangular-like shades was one of the many serving under the Aoki name, his name was **Ryou,** and he was holding onto a camcorder, recording a video of their trip. _The man placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, Ken looking over at his father excited._  
><em>

__"Pops! Look at that! It's HUGE!" Ken cheered. "Man, Momonga and Tanuki are gonna mega-jealous once they hear I got to come see this place! *kon!*"__

__"KAHAHAHAHA~! Ain't it the truth, huy boy?" Kenshiro laughed boisterously, while Ryou only nodded.__

__"Say, Ken-chan, you know what these falls are called?" His father asked.__

__"Ken looked confused for a moment. "*kon?*...these are the Niagara Falls, right?"__

__Kenshiro shook his head. "That's what ALL these falls are called collectively. This one is called the Horseshoe Falls." Kenshiro explained. "This is the most powerful waterfall in North America."__

__Ken was awed by the explanation. "Cool~!"__

__Kenshiro smiled, at seeing his son's reaction. "I'm glad you like this place, Ken-chan." He said as he patted his son's back.__

__"Cuz today you're gonna defeat this waterfall." Kenshiro said.__

__Both boy and fox looked at the man confused. "Eh?" They both asked.__

* * *

><p><em><em>"NOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA~!" Ken wailed, grabbing onto his father's arm.<br>__

__"C'mon boy! It's just a little water!" Kenshiro tried to persuade his son. "All you have to do is swim upstream from the waterfall, it's as simple as that!"__

__"That's insane, Kenshiro!" Ryou tried to talk some sense into the boy's father, but Kenshiro's ears were deaf to criticism__

__"NO!" Ken shot back. "DUN'WANNA__DUN'WANNA____DUN'WANNA____DUN'WANNA__ __DUN'WANNA__!"__

__Kenshiro grunted annoyed. "FINE! You leave me no choice!" Kenshiro pulled his arm back, and in a powerful throw...__

__"HYAH!" He sent his son flying towards the water.__

__"KEN-CHAN!" Ryou yelled as the fox dived into the water after the boy, Kenshiro scratching the back of his head. "He'll be fine, the kid's my own flesh and blood after all!" Kenshiro assured himself.__

__But saw Ken splashing in the water wildly, trying to stay afloat by any means possible. The pony-tailed boy crying for help, as he approached the edge of the waterfall, Ryou swimming as fast as he could to catch the young boy.__

__"HEEEEEEEELP~!" Ken wailed as he fell over the edge, the kitsune catching him and plummeting along with him.__

* * *

><p><em><em>Ken woke up later, a towel wrapped around him. This time his mother <strong>Tamamo Aoki<strong>, a charming young twenty two year old girl, her hair cut to shoulder length, but with a long pony-tail tied in the back, wearing a modest blue kimono she had arrived to see if her son was alright, along with the rest of the Nine and a trio of girls, his sisters.__

__"Oh thank goodness, you're all right Ken-chan!" Tamamo hugged her son tightly, and quickly the boy started to cry.__

__"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"__

__"Ha! See? I told you Kenichi was fine!" Kenshiro assured, and with a hand on his shoulder he then asked.__

__"So, wanna try swimming again, boy?"__

__Before even Ken could answer, Tamamo smashed a furious high kick __wreathed in white fire__ at her idiot husband's face!__

__"GUAHGH!" and sent the moron rocketing to the railing, smashing through it and into the lake, as the fool floated towards the waterfall.__

__"YOU GO TAKE A SWIM, MORON!" Tamamo yelled angry, thirteen kitsune-bi blazing furiously. __

* * *

><p>Everyone save for Emi and Shou looked at Ken appalled [since the both of them had even watched the video], the rest had initially figured Ken was over-reacting at calling his father an idiot. Now, however? They felt they owed Ken an apology.<p>

"A-ahem...i-it seems...I owe you an apology, Aoki..." Tsubaki decided to start herself, but before anyone else apologized Ken cleared his throat "HrrMPH! Anyway...Can we please just move on and leave this behind us?" Ken asked.

"Sweetie..." Emi said softly, looking at Ken concerned.

Tsubaki sighed. "Well, seeing as you don't have signs of any permanent damage, you're free to go." Ken was about to leave, when Tsubaki made a suggestion. "However now that we're aware you don't know how to swim, perhaps now's a good time to suggest that you learn."

"Hah~?" Ken asked astonished. "Are you high!?" Ken barked the question.

However it looked like the others actually liked the idea. Emi clapped her hands, upbeat. "Sweetie, I think it's a marvelous idea!" Emi said. _"The first good idea I've heard from this stupid woman anyway!" _Emi shot, still quite angry for how she treated her husband

"H-HEY!" Tsubaki shouted at the insult.

"Are you for real!? After what happened today! ? !" Ken tried to argue.

"Exactly!" Shou cut in to the conversation. "It's just because of what happened today that we think you should properly learn how to swim!" Ken's rival said, making a logical argument.

"I-I refuse! ***KON!***" Ken barked, his face donning a mask of panic.

"Listen, Aoki!" Kakugari stepped forth. "Because of me something horrible almost happened today, but I can assure you I can teach you, now that I know you're just a beginner." The P.E. teacher tried to assure.

"N-No way! Are you guys deaf or something!? I'M FREAKING TRAUMATIZED BY WATER! ***KON!***" Ken continued to argue.

"So?" This time Usagi joined in. "You should try and finally conquer your fear! Or could it be the 'Invincible Kitsune' will just give up against this new foe?" Usagi taunted at Ken's ego, normally a sure fire way to persuade the delinquent boy

Ken flinched, but shook his head and shot a rebuttal. "Don't anthropomorphize water, Bunny-chan! I ain't gonna fall for a stupid excuse like that!"

Usagi snapped her fingers, so close! Emi then floated up to look Ken directly in the eyes.

"Sweetie, listen...today I just went through the most horrible experience in my life: I nearly lost t'cha." Emi said, her tone serious and level. "I don't wanna go through that EVER again, t'cha hear?" The Oni princess asked

Ken flinched as Emi approached, their faces just barely touching. "Sweetie, I love t'cha. And I only want to protect t'cha." Ken could see all the love the beautiful Oni girl had, reflected in her mismatched eyes as she stared deep into his soul.

Ken blinked, nearly losing himself in Emi's eyes and shook his head. He gulped loudly, as he finally yelled. "ARGH! ENOUGH! Fine! Do whatever ya want!" Ken said in defeat. Emi instantly hugging him, and kissing his cheek. "T'cha won't regret it! I'll personally teach t'cha!" Emi cheered.

"We'll all help, right guys?" Kakugari asked the rest in the room. Everyone nodded in turn.

"You can count on us, Kenichi-kun!" Usagi added.

"Finally were gonna cure your hydrophobia, huh Ken?" Shou joked.

"GO PLAY IN TRAFFIC, BEAK FACE!" Ken shot angrilly at his rival, Shou flinched and checked a nearby mirror, somewhat paranoid about that last insult.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Infirmary - Hallway<br>**

Just outside the infirmary door, 5 students waited and overheard the whole conversation. **Bantarou****, Minoru, Natsu, Souta and **Shin Mendou****. They all listened carefully, eyes closed, deep in thought, but once the conversation was over they all opened their eyes...and flashed what could only be called an evil grin!

Tomorrow was definitely going to be fun!

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Sink or Swim Pt2

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 12 - Sink or Swim! Pt. 2  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Just outside the school...<br>**

Today was not a good day, despite it being a sunny and clear, today was actually a HORRIBLE day!

Just outside the school walls stood Ken, pacing back and forth, trying to decide on one critical course of action.

Should he go to school and face whatever idiotic swim class his friends prepared for him? or, and frankly this one sounded like the more sensible option...

Run away and head to **Aomori[0]** and hope no one could ever find him over there ever...

_"Tch! Why did Japan have to be an island!?"_ Ken cursed pointlessly, the magatama also shinning, a warning against going into the school grounds. Ken mulled whether to go to school and face the music...but after last night...

* * *

><p><strong>Last night... - Ken's dorm <strong>

Ken was trying to enjoy a relaxing evening, after everything that happened that day, all the roguish boy wanted to do was sit back and play some games...however he could hear construction work, off in the distance...over to where Tomobiki High was.

"What're they up to?" Ken muttered as he looked through his bedroom window, seeing only an enormous tent covering the entirety of the school, grounds and all, and several trucks, all bearing the Mendou logo, coming and going from the school. Ken's magatama shone suspicious, mirroring it's owner's worry.

"_*whisper* *whisper*_"

Ken turned his attention to the bedroom door, opening it just a crack, as he spied on the little reunion that was undergoing in the dorm dinning and kitchen area.

Emi along with the Nine were discussing...something. Ken was about to try and listen in when he felt a tug on his shirt's sleeve.

"Big Bro? Is it true you almost drowned today?"

Ken stiffened, Airi had sneaked up on him, though the most damaging thing was the way she phrased that question, her voice filled with concern.

"D-don't worry about that, Airi-chan. I'm already fine." Ken tried to reassure.

Airi floated up to the boy's head and decided to piggyback ride him. " Big Bro... You look scared..."

Ken blinked at that, and then sighed. "*sigh*...Tomorrow your sis is gonna try and teach me how to swim so-"

"Y-YA CAN'T!" Airi practically screamed. "If you let that dweeb of my sister teach ya, you'll definitely be in trouble!"

Ken looked at the little Oni princess, concerned. "W-well...I did almost drown..."

But Airi shook her head forcefully. "Listen to me! Big Sis's methods are insane when it comes to teaching how to swim!"

_"...Can't be worse than my dad's methods..."_ Ken deadpanned.

"Big Bro, I'm not kidding!" Airi emphasized. "We gotta run away as quickly as possible!"

"Where are t'cha going?"

"Oniboshi, Big Bro you've already been there sooooo..." Airi was about to explain her plan when something caught her attention.

"You didn't ask that, did ya Bro?" Airi asked.

Ken shook his head.

"Emi sis is behind me, isn't she?" Airi asked, starting to sweat.

Ken nodded.

"...Well, poo..." Airi groaned, just as her older sister got her in a head-lock.

"My methods are NOT insane, t'cha twerp!" Emi growled angry.

"Then explain why you dumped me into a pool filled with piranhas when I was 3!?" Airi shouted.

"!" Ken was shocked, he then shot an angry look at Emi. To which the older Oni sister released and tried to explain herself.

"AHHH! I know that's how I tried to teach this little moron-" "HEY!" - but I'd never do that to t'cha Sweetie." Emi said, clapping her hands together, begging Ken to believe her. "I'll teach t'cha the normal, EARTH way!" Emi assured

Airi shot an angry look at her sister upon hearing that, and enacted revenge.

"K-uh! GYAAAAAAAAAH!" Emi yelled, as she brought up her right arm, and found a very vindictive little Oni latched on to her arm...by her teeth.

"LET GO!" Emi ordered while flinging her arm wildly, trying to dislodge the angry little Oni girl.

"Mek me!" Airi challenged, her voice muffled. Emi snarled at that and sunk her teeth on her sister's head. "OWWW!" Airi yelped, as she tightened her bite even more.

Ken merely sat there watching both sisters sink their teeth on one another, momentarily wondering if this was an Oni thing or: _(...maybe these two are just weird?) _Just as Ken was about to intervene and separate the two, Hoshi, the three-tailed vixen belonging to the Nine entered. "Emi-chan, we need you back here to discuss the plans."

Emi released her bite once she heard that. "Coming~!" Emi said and was about to fly away, then flung her bitten arm with all her strength. "ORA!" And flung Airi to the floor.

"Gyah!" Airi yelped as she bounced into Ken's arms, once safe in her 'political' brother's arms she stuck her tongue out, a mild yell of _"JERK!"_ as Emi floated away, but before she left she turned to look at Ken.

"Sweetie?" Emi asked

"Huh? Whaddya want now?" Ken asked somewhat suspicious

"Trust me, okay?" Emi said, a bright smile at her husband, and thus left, leaving Ken blinking confused.

As Emi passed by Hoshi, the three tailed vixen then looked back at Ken and walked over to the yankee and the little Oni girl, and held her paw out.

"?" Ken tilted his head confused.

"Gimme money for a new phone!" The little vixen demanded. "Actually, gimme enough for a new smartphone! _That'll teach ya for pawning off my stuff!_"

Ken grunted annoyed, "Ask Emi, she's the one runnin' the house finances now after what happened today and no way in hell I'm gonna give you from my allowance!" Ken shouted, leveling an accusing finger to the phone obsessed vixen.

Only to have said vixen chomp on the accusing digit. ***CHOMP!***

"YEEEOW!" It was Ken's turn to yelp as he tried to fling the three-tailed kitsune off. "What's this family's deal with biting!?"

"I know, right!?" Airi agreed, just as Ken leveled an unamused look at her, not a while ago, she WAS biting her big sister...

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the present...<strong>

Ken glared at the band-aid, now wrapped around his index finger, as he finished reminiscing.

"Dammit all...If only I could think of an excuse..." Ken muttered, just as he felt the distinct sensation of dread and danger most fighters were used to, an incoming attack!

"!" Ken jumped away, shouting _"INCOMING!"_ a blaze of fire razed through the spot he had been standing on.

"This attack..." Ken muttered as he raised his eyes, to see the fire breathing Oni. "Ah! I knew it! It was you...uhm..." Ken had forgotten the Oni's name. "What was your name again? _Was it 'Six'? 'Eight'? 'Eleven'? 'Double 0'?"_

"WRONG NUMBER: IT'S TEN, MEMORIZE IT ALREADY! _And why the hell were you counting in english!?"_ Ten, the Oni twenty-something shot back angry roar, as he landed and squared off against the younger male. "Thanks to you, Lum-chan yelled at me again, so I'm definitely gonna pay you back this time!" Ten shouted.

"Tch! Dude, I'm so not in the mood for...!" Ken was about to berate when the magatama started shinning all of a sudden, an idea popped in Ken's head. _(H-hey! That's crazy enough to work!)_ And smiled. Ten inhaled deeply and was about to let loose his dreaded breath of fire.

"Come at me, bro!" Ken taunted, arms extended.

**"*FWAAAAAAA!***" Ten's fire breath shot from his mouth.

Ken grinned a little broader. _(I can easily withstand an attack from this guy now I'm leveled up! But I can make it look like he messed me up~! And if the others see me injured, they'll let me skip out of any idiotic swim class they got planned and instead send me to the hospital, where I'll play around with the cute nurses for the rest of the day! THIS PLAN IS BRILLIANT!) "Kehehehe~!" _He cackled under his breath, clenching his eyes shut to resist the incoming wave of fire, and just when it was about to reach...

***FWOOOOooooooosh-shuuuuuuuUUUUUUCK!***

The flame was being sucked back. "***Kon?*"** Ken asked, as he saw the Oni guy sucking his flame back in. "*suuuuuuuuck!*...*coff* *gack!*" Coughing black smoke a couple of times, after that he glared at the delinquent and walked towards him. Just when he was in front of Ken he asked, suspicious: "Why didn't you dodge like you always do?"

Ken blinked. "Wha-the hell!? Weren't you just about to barbecue me!?" Ken demanded.

"I WAS, but then you started laughing and you didn't move...what are you up to?" Ten demanded to know.

"I-I'm not up to anything! ***kon!*** Just hurry up and fight me! ***kon!***" Ken argued, his old barking tell manifesting, like it always did whenever he was caught off-guard.

"No! There's something fishy going on here..." Ten countered, leveling an angry glare to the pony-tailed boy.

Ken mentally cursed. _(TCH! OF ALL THE TIMES THIS MORON HAD TO GROW A BRAIN! No matter, just need to goad him into beating me up...need to make it look convincing as well...)_

Ken turned and scoffed. "Hah~? I didn't even dodge because that little fire breath was so **WIMPY** and **PATHETIC** I didn't even feel the need of dodging~" Ken taunted.

"W-WHY YOU-!?" Ten growled angry, his knuckles turning white.

Ken continued the 'attack'. "Back when you first attacked me, you were like the first 'boss', now? You don't even qualify as a level one **SLIME** anymore!" Ken kept insulting, if there was one thing he truly was unmatched at, it would have to be the fine art of the _Insult War!_

Ten was growling angrier and angrier "GRRRRRRRR!", Ken merely smirked. "_Wuz the matter~, baby wunts his mama~? _KAHAHAHAHA~!" Ken said in a baby voice, cackling afterwards.

Ten's eyes were set ablaze the moment he heard that, Ken noticed him getting even angrier now! "Ho~! Did I hit a sore subject? Could it be you still live with your mom!?" Ken practically shouted, his magatama having given him that little bout of inspiration.

"S-SHADDUP! ? ! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAYS!?" Ten yelled, his voice a bit squeaky as Ken hit the nail in the head.

Ken honestly couldn't help it now. "PFFT-! KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! DUDE~! HAHAHAHAHA- SO LAME~! Even I moved outta my 'rents a few months ago!" Ken decided to hit this 'weak point' with everything he got! Even as he was just about dying in laughter.

Ten was literally **boiling** now! "GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He roared shooting a volley of fire vertically upwards, Ken's laughs were starting to go back to low chuckles as he knew that he was really furious now.

"Whaddya waiting for?" Ken motioned for a fight. "You're not gonna go and call mommy now will ya?"

**"NO!"** Ten bellowed, as he was seething with rage, he breathed deep for a few moments trying to regain composure. "Whatever you're up to, I won't be a part of it!" Ten shouted, as he turned and starting walking away.

"TCH!" Ken snapped his fingers frustrated, he needed just one attack to make his plan work, but it had seemed Ten wasn't going to fall for his bluffs or taunts. But then the magatama shone once more.

***SHINE***

"_Huh_?" Ken asked in a low voice, as if talking to the amulet.

***SHINE* ***SHINE***  
><strong>

"_You think that'll work_?" Ken asked, but the magatama kept shinning in assurance.

***SHINE!***

"_Fine, I got nothing to lose right now anyway..." _Ken agreed, as he turned and shouted at Ten. "Hey Momma's Boy!" Ken called, already deciding on a nickname for Ten, a damaging one at that.

"Don't call me that!" Ten yelled, as he turned. "I'm not gonna go along whatever plan you go-"

"You have **short legs**, you know that?[1]" Ken cut off. Instantly as if a switch was flicked the whole environment darkened around the two.

"Whu-_What did you say, you bastard?"_ Ten asked glacially.

"You. Have. Short. **STUMPY.** Legs." Ken answered, noticing just how 'damaging' this latest 'attack' was, usually this only worked to infuriate anyone native to Japan, thus why Ken was so reluctant on trying this one insult on Ten, who was obviously an alien, but it seemed like it worked anyway... "Did I stutter?" Ken asked, gauging the reaction.

All of a sudden the environment itself was heating up! Ten's aura was blazing as he couldn't take it anymore.

"There are things in this galaxy that are unforgivable to say. That being said: **BUUUURN****!"** Ten roared, and inhaled once more to let loose a wave of fire. Ken grinned, everything was going according to-

***ZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!* "UGYAAAAAAA!"**

...plan?

All of a sudden a bolt of lightning struck Ten down right where he was standing! Ken blinked surprised at first, but then groaned in frustration, as he saw Emi flying overhead, floating over to where he was.

"Dammit! I just can't catch a break!" Ken cursed, as Emi floated over to check on her rebellious delinquent.

"Sweetie, are t'cha ok?" Emi asked, to which Ken scoffed, turning away from her.

"I'm perfectly fine, ALL thanks to YOU!" Ken said, though with spite in his voice instead of gratitude.

"Good!" Emi smiled as she turned to the electrified form of her cousin Ten. "And whatcha doin' here, cousin?"

Ten groaned as he stood back up. "Urk...dammit, I-" He was about to berate when he noticed the wrathful aura Emi had inherited directly from her mother. "N-nothing, j-just came by to check on y-you guys, hehehehe" Ten laughed nervously.

"Wimp." Ken called out, making Ten growl angrily, as Emi glared her cousin down, keeping him in check.

"Sweetie that's enough!" Emi chided as she grabbed Ken's hand. " Now c'mon! We gotta get going and start your swim class!"

Ken flinched, as Emi blurted that out, Ten noticing that last remark. "Swim class?" Ten asked

Ken tried his best to look as nonchalant as physically possible, but the rate at which he was sweating was a clear telltale sign of his state.

"Could it be...?" Ten started to ask, but then laughed broadly. "HAHAHAHAHA! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!?"

"**RYUUSEI ZETSUMETSU!"**

With a furious roar, Ken instantly engulfed in a bluish white aura, smashed a devastating kick at The top of Ten's head! The kick was so powerful it instantly cratered the area surrounding them by about a diameter of 30 meters and a depth of seven feet! Ten smashed his face into the ground by the kick's impact force. Needless to say, Ken was livid. Ken grabbed the fire breathing Oni from the neck of his shirt...

" YOU. ***SLAM!*** DON'T. ***SLAM!* **GET. ***SLAM!* **TO. ***SLAM!* **COMMENT! ***SLAM!***" Ken yelled as he slammed the fool Oni deeper into the concrete. Emi sighed, as she tapped a message onto her Oniberry to Nu to deliver her a first aid kit...and a crowbar To pry her cousin out of the road.

* * *

><p>After Ten recovered concioussness, Emi dragged Ken towards the school entrance with Ten following close by, the boy lagging behind.<p>

"C'mon! Hurry! T'cha gonna love this!" Emi cheered, as she pulled at Ken's hand.

Ken only groaned in response, deciding that he would get this over with, but he wouldn't enjoy it.

Just as they reached the school entrance Ken saw something had changed right from the get-go. Two booths, one blue and the other pink, stood side by side in front of the school gate, the booths themselves looked space-aged and futuristic, by the side of these an alien message, which again Ken somehow understood perfectly, read:

**POCKET DIMENSIONAL ALL PURPOSE BOOTH.**

A screen beneath the label displayed in the same alien alphabet a message that read:

**CURRENT MODE: CHANGING ROOM**

anothe look to the other booth Ken noticed the exact same message.

" 'Pocket dimensional all purpose booth'? Is that what I think it is?" Ken asked, curiosity invading him.

"You betcha!" Emi agreed, "It's a pocket dimension, that can be set to operate as a multitude of other functions, like a personal gym, a movie theater, an open air race track, among others...right now they're set to changing rooms though." She explained and just as she said this, the Emi Squad marched out of the blue booth, already wearing swimtrunks.

"OH~! Emi-saaaaan!" Bantarou called as the four hormonal boy ran over to the Oni girl. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here in our school~!" Bantarou fawned over the Oni princess.

To which Emi shot angry looks at the four boys, recalling just HOW she met the quartet. "What'cha pervs want with me!? T'cha ain't gettin' another free show!" Emi growled, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, protectively. The four boys flinched as Emi glared them angrily.

Ken rolled his eyes. "Ya know it was actually your fault for walking around semi naked while the door was open, right?" Ken reminded, shortly flinching and raising his hands in defense as Emi shot a scowl at him.

The four kneeled down, and bowed, slamming their heads into the ground in unison. " PLEASE FORGIVE US, EMI-SAN!" All four begged pitifully, in dogeza style. Ken and Emi blinked at the display of apology.

"We did not mean to insult or shame you, Emi-san" Bantarou tried to explain, the other three nodding in agreement. "We would never even dream of hurting you, or even causing you even the most minimal displeasure! Please forgive us!" The other three nodded once more.

Emi bit her lip, it looked like the four were honestly repentant. " *sigh*...fine, just don't let it happen again, t'cha hear?" Emi warned

The Emi Squad jumped and clasped her hands, their eyes streaming rivers of happy tears as they were forgiven. " Thank you, Emi-san!" Bantarou weeped. " You are TRULY **benevolent**~!" Minoru praised.

Emi stepped back and held her hands in front of her trying to ward them off, she wasn't used to dealing with this kind of attention. " T-that's nice." Emi said as she sweat-dropped.

"I wonder if I should tell you about how these four losers had a picture of y-URK!" Ken was about to say but Souta, moving unusually fast, managed to cover his mouth.

"What were t'cha gonna say, Sweetie?" Emi asked, as Souta forced Ken to shake his head no, Ken shortly after, slammed the back of his head towards the other boy's face to free himself.

** *SLAM*** Souta slumping to the ground unconscious.

"Anyway..." Ken angrily dismissed "Why are you four losers already wearing swimwear?" Ken asked the Emi squad.

Natsu decided to answer " Well, because the school is gonna have 'Pool School' today!"

"_'Pool School'_!? The heck is 'Pool School'?" Ken asked

"Look for yourself, Kitsune." Minoru motioned to look.

Ken walked to the school entrance decided to take a look. " And for the trillionth time, I am not a kitsu...NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" Ken yelped as he looked at the school, in shock.

Tomobiki High was covered in water, beyond the entrance was an enormous body of water that had replaced the ground. The students dived in and swam to the main building, everyone enjoying the cool water in this heatwave. Ken looked on at the changed school...and despaired.

"Y-y-y-y-you gotta be kidding me!? ***kon!?*" **Ken was practically trembling with fear! He lloked at the entire expanse of the school, there was no solid ground, safe for the school building!

"Ain't it cool, Kitsune?" Natsu taunted, placing a friendly arm on Ken's shoulder. "The whole school's become an enormous pool! They told everyone via e-mail."

"Yup." Minoru added. "Nothing but water, as FAR as the eye can see!" The class rep poked at Ken's side tauntingly, Ken really started shivering.

"Oh? Are you nervous, Ken~?" Souta asked sarcastically. "You don't have anything to worry about, it's just water after all~."

Bantarou decided to join in on the mocking. "So what kind of swimming style shall you grace us with today, huh Kenichi?" Bantarou mock-asked. "The hammer style, or the rock style? Maybe the anchor style? BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bantarou cackled loudly, as Ken gritted his teeth in anger trying to contain his fury...

And failing miserably.

***CRASH* *SMASH* *WHAM* *BAM* *THANK-YOU-MA'AM!***

The Emi Squad was promptly buried into the concrete, as Ken's eyes and fists were blazing in righteous fury.

"I suppose it's good to know that this town still has a constant population of idiots...you included Idiot Kitsune." Ten pointed out, just as Ken cracked his knuckles and shot another angry glare.

"You wanna taste the concrete again?" Ken threatened, as Ten responded by growling. Emi floated over to Ken started to pull at his arm, making Ken dispell his ki.

"All right, Sweetie, enough playing around!" Emi said as she pulled him away from the impending fight and over to the blue booth, and quickly pushed him inside. "In t'cha go! Hurry up and change!" Emi cheered brightly.

"W-w-wait!" Ken yelled from within the booth, as he popped his head out. "I-I-I can't go becauseeeee...!" Ken figured an excuse. "I got no -" Ken was about to say when Emi held out a bag and placed the handle on his mouth.

"Swimsuit? Gotcha covered, Sweetie." Emi said, with a knowing smile.

Ken glared at his wife, already one step ahead of him. "Hrmmm!"

"Now now..." Emi chided. " I'm gonna go change, so I'll meet'cha out here, all right?"

"Hrrm..." Ken grunted, tired of arguing, as he entered the booth carrying the bag with his teeth

* * *

><p><strong>A short while later...<br>**

Ken emerged from the changing booth wearing a set of white and blue swim trunks, as he squatted in typical yanki fashion looking at the girls sporting their swimsuits, waiting for Emi to come out of the changing room, along with the Emi Squad and Ten. Shortly after the school male population started to congregate at the entrance, mostly just to wait for Emi to come out of the changing booth. The older Oni looked at the Emi Squad with an odd expression in his face, Ken could've sworn he muttered something like _" The more things change, the more they stay the same..."_

Ken shrugged at the cryptic comment, not paying much mind to it. A few people entered the booths and left, and shortly after, Emi exited the pink booth. Everyone turned and looked at the Oni girl.

She looked stunning! Sporting an athletic two-piece light blue bathing suit, she was looking beautiful. Each of her curves was accented in the form fitting swim wear. Emi's brilliant iridescent viridian mane was tied in a braid, and around her left ankle a tiger stripped band.

Save for Ten, all the boys blushed brightly, drooling at the sight of the beautiful Oni princess.

"UOOOOOOOOOOH~!" All the guys cheered, while the girls muttered low curses and insults.

Ken couldn't help but stare, a bright red blush in his face, indeed his wife looked very attractive in her swimwear. The Oni girl noticed her husband's stare and jumped over to him in a single bound, she then bent down, facing her husband.

"Well? What'cha think?" Emi asked as she smiled brightly.

It took all of two seconds for the yanki's brain to reboot, Ken shook his head and turned away, scoffing. "Pfeh! And here I actually got my hopes up!" Ken complained, turning away from Emi.

Emi for her part blinked confused. "What'cha mean?" She asked.

Ken stood back up, his head lowered. "Do you know what's the main purpose of a swimsuit?" Ken asked seriously.

Emi placed her index on her chin as she answered. "Well, they're clothes for swimming, right?"

**"WRONG!"** Ken yelled, bowling the Oni girl over. She floated back to where Ken was. "A swimsuit is a man's romance!" Ken answered.

The rest of the school turned confused at the delinquent's argument.

"What?" "'A man's romance? The hell is he talking about?" "Knowing Kitsune, probably something perverted..."

Ken ignored the nay saying and continued. "The purpose of a swimsuit is...**to show as much skin as possible!"** Ken roared, instantly causing the entirety of the school population to fall flat on their faces. "And you Emi...YOU HAVE COMMITTED A CAPITAL SIN!" Ken leveled an accusing finger at her, Emi kept paying close attention to what Ken was talking about.

"What do ya mean, Emi-san commited a sin!?" Bantarou yelled, defending Emi, the rest of the Squad also voicing their discontent.

"Hmph! You four should know full well her crime." Ken answered, as he pointed at Emi once more. "Look closely!"

**"Emi's actually showing more covered up than usual!"** Ken yelled, and indeed, the athletic swimsuit covered more of Emi's skin than her regular attire did. "If that ain't a crime then I don't know what is! With that said, I'm gonna go back to the dorm..." Ken turned to leave.

The Emi Squad along with quite a few classmates started protesting loudly "Take it back!" "Miss Emi looks beautiful just as she is!" "Repent Ero-Kitsune!"

Emi kept a neutral expression as she started to look at Ken from head to toes, she finally answered amongst the chaos of the whole school, grabbing onto Ken's hand.

"Sweetie..." Emi said neutrally, Ken gulped fearing that his scheme was discovered or that he insulted Emi. "You're absolutely right..."

Everyone stared at Emi in silence as she said that. "***kon?***...Come again?" Ken asked, turning over to his wife.

"Sweetie, after all...**I knew I should've gotten t'cha a Speedo instead!"** Emi roared loudly, a crimsom blush in her face as she was clearly fantasizing about her hubbie.

"EEEEEEEEEEH!?" Ken yelped, as his eyes went wide. He had forgotten that Emi was just as big a perv as he was...only difference was that she focused all her lust on Ken.

Emi cackled lowly "Gehehehe~, you're right in one thing, the more skin t'cha show the better! If t'cha like we can change t'cha right n-"

"NONONONONONONONONO! I'm good!" Ken practically ran over Emi's sentence, shaking his head vigorously, his face stoplight red and holding his arms out to ward off any attempt from the overly affectionate Oni, his plan had backfired, big time.

Emi blinked, looking somewhat disappointed and puffed her cheeks. "Fiiiine~" Emi said seemingly dropping the subject. "That's better for bedroom play anyway~!" Emi said, glancing alluringly at him

Ken flinched. "Do you have to act like this in public!?" Ken yelled, as his embarrassment peaked. As soon as the words left his mouth, someone kicked the pony-tailed delinquent from behind

"OW!" Ken yelped. "Now what!?" Ken turned to look at the culprit, noticing that Usagi, Shou, and Mendou had arrived at the scene, already having changed. Usagi wearing a very sedate one piece swimsuit, with a stylized white rabbit symbol on the front and Mendou sporting an athletic high quality pair of swim-trunks, while Shou was stuck with some cheap rental trunks.

"I do recall warning you before, but don't yell at Emi-san!" Shou ordered.

"Y-you guys?" Ken blinked confused, then narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you guys walked all the way here in your bathing suits..."

"W-well, of course! Do you see any changing rooms around here?" Shou answered, but both Usagi and Mendou coughed a bit.

"Actually Aoki, Usagi-san and I both used the facilities at the school entrance." Mendou answered. "Only Inoue here walked all the way from the vacant lot like that."

Neither Ken nor Emi were surprised in the least to hear that. "Eh?" Shou asked. "...W-W-When did you guys change!?" He asked suddenly noticing both Mendou and Usagi in their swimsuits.

"You're just noticing NOW!?" Both yelled at the absent-minded fighter.

"HAHAHAHA~" A boisterous laugh came from the back of the mob, as the teachers had arrived, having already changed. "Good to see everyone here!" Kakugari called, already wearing trunks and a wife-beater, along with a few life guard flotation devices. The rest of Lum's former Stormtroopers were similarly dressed, with Megane using a singlet...*shudder*

"Listen all of you!" The social studies teacher called to attention. "Don't even start to think that just because the entire school is flooded with water in one way or another that classes today will be cancelled!" He warned

"This is nuts!" Ken complained, but no one paid attention.

"Anyway, what're we waiting for? Everybody dive in!" Kakugari ordered, and everyone was all too happy to comply...save for one panicky delinquent trying to run away.

"Let-go!" Ken ordered as he tried to crawl away, Emi holding on to his pony-tail and pulling him back.

"Sweetie! Will t'cha quit being so stubborn!?" Emi pulled with all of her strength, until Shou also grabbed on to the pony-tail.

"Allow me~" Shou chivalrously offered. "IN YOU GO!" And with a powerful pull, Ken was sent sailing into the pool.

"WAAAAAAAAAH-!" ***SPLASH***

"AHHH! Shou-san!" Usagi berated. Shou turned to the lithe girl confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - School grounds<br>**

Ken splashed wildly as once again he was in the water, and still hadn't learned how to swim.

"*GLUB!* HELP! *BLUB* A-ANYO-*GLUB*"

Shou squatted by the edge looking confused for a moment. "Hey, I thought this was supposed to be the shallow end, right? Shouldn't he be able to stand up?"

Once Ken heard that, he stopped splashing, blinked a couple of times confused, and stood up on the pool floor. "Ah! Whaddya know..."Ken commented surprised as the water level only reached the middle of his torso, he did turn to irately berate his rival. "ASSHOLE, Still what if I drowned!?" Ken yelled

"I dunno, I'd have to pay a fine for contaminating the water?" Shou sarcastically answered.

"OI!" Ken called out, even angrier. Before it escalated Emi dived into the water right next to Ken.

"Brrr! Cold~!" She shivered lightly, getting used to the water temperature. She then turned to look at Ken and with an eager smile she took his hands. "Now, I'm gonna teach t'cha how to swim~"

Ken looked at Emi apprehensive, but nodded, in all honesty, if he could rid himself of **one** of his biggest weaknesses, he would take it.

"Fine, let's get this over with..." Ken sighed.

Emi grabbed on to Ken's arms and guided him. "Now start kicking at the water, Sweetie." Emi directed.

"D-don't let go, okay!?" Ken nervously warned, as he did as told and while holding Emi, he kicked at the water. Emi swam along with Ken as she tried to erase the fear of water from him, but now and then Ken would start to splash wildly and sink.

"GAH! *glub* *glub!* *GLUB!*" Ken yelped, a nearby fox fire showing a countdown starting from number 5.

"Sweetie, calm down!" Emi said, grabbing onto Ken and raising him over the water, the countdown disappearing.

"*GASP!* ARGH! It's pointless!" Ken yelled, as he recovered his breath.

"Sweetie, calm down. Just focus on me, okay?" Emi suggested, as the two tried again. Ken this time locked eyes with Emi as he tried his best to concentrate on swimming, the Oni girl's reassuring smile calming him down. "See? T'cha got it!" Emi cheered.

"I-I do?" Ken asked, even as he could still feel Emi holding on to his arms "H-hey, m-maybe this isn't so bad after..." Ken trailed off, as a couple of cute girls swam by the ink haired delinquent, and the emerald haired princess. Ken stared at them turning his head and chuckling...and predictably forgetting to kick.

"Kehehe-*glub!?* *BLUB!*" Ken started to splash around as he sank once more, Emi narrowing her eyes as she saw how Ken got distracted so easily.

After pulling him over back to the surface, Emi chided. "Sweetie! I told t'cha to focus on ME!" She emphasized that last part.

"I GOT IT! I got it!..." The pony-tailed one apologized.

Emi puffed her cheeks, but held on to Ken again. And again they attempted to make Ken learn the basic motions of swimming. "Now Sweetie try and focus on me, t'cha got that?"

"Got it! But don't let go of me!" Ken said, his eyes squinting like they usually did. He kept a good swimming pace.

"C'mon, keep kicking, you're doing good!" Emi encouraged, smiling at him.

Then a real hottie swam by, and Ken sank again, though it din't look like he turned to look at the girl. "*GLUB!* *BLUB!* *GLUB!*" Ken yelped, as Emi pulled him out.

"S-Sweetie! What happened!?" Emi asked concerned, Ken [looking as innocently as possible] answered.

"***kon*** I-I dunno! ***kon*** I suddenly went under! ***kon***" Ken argued, however as soon as Emi heard the telltale fox barks, she knew something was up.

"_Really?_" Emi deadpanned. "...Let's try again, ok?" She said as her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

And once more Emi held on to Ken's arms as he kicked in the water. A cute girl swam by the two and Ken sank, splashing like he did in a panic fit "*GLUB!* *BLUB!* *GLUB!*". Emi pulled him up and resumed, then a couple of beautiful girls swam by, and once more Ken dropped underwater. "*BLUB!* *GLUB!* *BLUB!*". Again, Ken was pulled afloat, and both delinquent and princess resumed their lesson, then a group of really cute girls swam by and Ken sank again! "*BLUB!* *GLUB!* *BLUB!* *GLUB!*" As Emi pulled him out yet again, she was starting to detect a pattern.

"..._Sweetie_..." She started in a deadpan. "...Maybe it's just my imagination but...you're looking at the other girls when t'cha should be focusing on me..._aren't t'cha!?"_ Emi growled out, angry.

Ken scoffed. "Wha-? No way! Ya got my undivided attention, Emi." Ken argued, even as Emi growled ferally.

Emi scoffed lightly but decided to drop it. "Ok, let's try again then." As she said this she held on once more, as again Ken kicked at the water except-

"Ah! Look, a beauty!" Emi suddenly called looking to her right, and predictably, Ken craned his neck in that direction, shortly before sinking.

"GAH! *GLUB!* W- *BLUB!*_ WHERE!?_ *GLUB!?*" Ken managed to say as he splashed around, before he could recover Emi dragged him up from his armpits and levelled a furious glare.

"I KNEW IT!" Emi downright roared. "Sweetie, t'cha aren't even focusing on me! And to make matters worse, I CAUGHT T'CHA LOOKING AT THE OTHER GIRLS!" She snarled as her face was just inches away from his.

"L-LIES!" Ken defended, as he pushed himself away and stood back on the pool floor. "I wasn't doin' anythin' like that!" The boy lied.

"LOOK! ANOTHER BABE!" Emi called pointing to her right, and just like clockwork, Ken turned and did his best impression of a seeking prairie dog, looking in the direction Emi had pointed in and standing in tip-toes. Emi growled, her fury reaching its limits.

"Sweetie! T'cha already got me! T'cha shouldn't even bother looking at other girls! ! !" Emi snarled, Ken turned to look at the Oni girl nervously. In a single motion, Emi raised her arms above her, producing a very dangerous-looking electric ball!

"AH! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! WAIT!" Ken tried to stop her, but Emi's mind was set to punish!

**"REPENT!"** Emi roared just as she was about to unlea-

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" *****WHAM!***** Another voice called out, as an enormous concrete **carrot** smashed right on top of Emi's head from behind!

"_O-owie~..._" Emi groaned, as the punishing hit cancelled out her electric lynch, Ken could only stare confused as Usagi suddenly smashed her vegetable like weapon against Emi.

"Umm...Far be it from me to complain about the save...but..." Ken was about to ask, as Emi did an about face and turned to glare at her rival.

"What did'tcha do that for!?" Emi yelled, finishing the sentence for Ken, and trying not to cry.

"You idiot!" Usagi berated. "Punishing Ken for looking at other girls is all good and all, but if you zapped him now, we'd all be shocked, doofus! _Remember water is a conductor!_" Usagi yelled, earning a confused look from Emi, while Ken tentatively lifted the concrete weapon, as he stared wide-eyed at the round indentation Emi's head left on the weapon [you could even see where her horns dug into!]

Emi realized quickly what she meant, and understood the full consequences of what she was about to do. "Ahehehe~..._whoops?_" Emi sheepishly said as Usagi glared at her.

"Wait..." Ken interrupted. "Are you saying that as long as I'm in here in the water, Emi can't zap me?" He asked

Emi turned to her husband, as she looked shocked at what he implied. Usagi scoffed. "She CAN zap you, all I'm saying is that she SHOULDN'T...for all our sakes..." Usagi explained, as Ken stroked his chin, thoughtfully.

"...I see..." Ken muttered, as he started to run away from Usagi and Emi after a cute group of girls. "_Laters!_" Ken shouted as he ran at top speed.

"AH! Sweetie, wai-!" Emi was about to yell but Usagi dropped a hand on her shoulder, motioning to her to stop.

"Just look for now Moroboshi..." Usagi said, already predicting the flow of actions.

Ken ran as fast as he could, though as he was still in the water, his speed was greatly impeded. He briefly wondered why Emi had yet to chase after him, since she could fly it would be an easy task to catch him, but Ken kept his eyes on the prize, namely a group of cute girls chatting nearby. What Ken had failed to notice was the water level slowly rising...reaching his chest...past his shoulder...past his mouth...he had to angle his head to keep his nose out of the water...and then...fully submerged, bubbles slowly escaping into the surface... and he was still a full thirteen feet away from the girls...a panicked splashing and the same kitsune-bi countdown signaled to both Emi and Usagi to move on to aid the pony-tailed, aquatically challenged fighter.

"*GASP!* *GACK!* *COFF* *COFF!*" Ken coughed out as he was able to breathe again. "Geez, just how deep is this pool!?" Ken asked, angrilly.

Mendou, who happened to swim by, provided an answer. "It is ten meters at the deepest as you approach the school, it is an appropriate diving depth you should know, it is much more shallow around the entrance and the school walls." And just as easily he swam over to the group of girls Ken had been targetting.

Ken's eyes snapped wide at that bit of information, a look to one side he saw that he had been at the two and a half meter mark. Ken glared at the mark and saw that just about everyone had headed for the school building...and thus to the deeper waters. Emi smiled, happy in knowing Ken would be unable to reach and thus flirt, with the other girls for as long as he didn't know how to swim.

"Sweetie..." Emi started. "If t'cha want to get there, all t'cha have to do is listen to what we say and just learn ta swim!" Emi taunted. "Or if t'cha like we could stay over here just the two of us, and I could teach t'cha personally~" Emi said as she pushed Usagi away, the blonde girl yelling an irked _"HEY!"_

Usagi tackled the Oni girl away in response. "MOVE OVER MOROBOSHI! You already had your chance!" Usagi berated, as the Oni girl shot a flat glare at her. "Come on, Kenichi...Now it's my turn to teach you how to swim..." Usagi pulled at Ken's arm, dragging him over to the shallow area of the pool, as Ken grumbled annoyed, looking at Mendou enjoying the company of the group of babes.

"Hrmmm...all right, I suppose..." Ken muttered as he was dragged off.

Emi slowly sank into the water, as she gritted her teeth. "_Grrrrrr!_"

* * *

><p>"Now just relax, Kenichi." Usagi instructed as she was trying to teach Ken how to float. "Seriously, the first step to learn how to swim is to lose your fear of the water!"<p>

However, these teachings went over Ken's head. Even as Usagi was holding him from his back, Ken was sweating and seemed to be on the border of panic. "G-g-got it! ***kon!*** J-just d-don't let go, okay!?" Ken asked, being surrounded by all sides by water, and the all too possible possibility of sinking was not helping his fear.

"Shhhh...just relax..." Usagi cooed, as she slowly moved her hands away from Ken's back, the intent was to let him float on his own.

Emi, who was floating nearby cross-legged, looked at her husband and the bunny girl with jealousy. "_Grrrrr_..." She growled lowly.

"Just let the water calm you, Ken-kun..." Usagi assured.

Emi scoffed. "That ain't gonna work, t'cha know?"

"ZIP IT MOROBOSHI!" Usagi yelled caussing Ken to stiffen, as the blonde girl practically screamed in his ear. "Ah! C-calm down Ken-kun, it's all right... it's all right..." Usagi whispered trying to get Ken to relax again, as she was about to remove her hands completely...

And Ken sank.

***SPLASH* **"*BLUB!* *GLUB!* *BLUB!*" Ken yelped, as he splashed around wildly once more, trying to remain above water. Usagi looked bewildered at him for a second before helping him up.

"Kenichi-kun! Remember we're still in the shallow area!" Usagi reminded Ken, as the boy tried to catch his breath.

"*gasp* *pant* *pant*...Can I go home now? Near drownings aren't as fun as you think." Ken said, already giving up.

Usagi thought for a moment, then she snapped her fingers as she got an idea. "Ah! Wait here Ken-kun!" She said as she swam for the school.

"W-wait! Where are you goin'?" Ken asked

"I thought of using some equipment I used to learn how to swim myself! I just remembered I brought it with me!" Usagi answered as she left, leaving both Ken and Emi wondering what she was gonna bring.

* * *

><p><strong>A little while later...<strong>

"PFFF! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Emi laughed loudly, as she saw Ken now sporting some kiddie-like armband floats along with an equally childish rubber ring, complete with cartoon rabbits. Ken glared at Usagi.

"...is this your idea of a joke?" Ken asked

"W-well..." Usagi started to explain, a little embarrassed. "I did learn to swim when I was little so..."

"IT AIN'T FUNNY, DWEEBS!" Ken yelled, angrily

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Emi kept laughing in the background, ***WHAMMO*** as Usagi bludgeoned her again with the concrete carrot. "_Put a sock in it, Moroboshi!"_

_"Owie~!" _Emi yelped, when she noticed Ken had removed all the flotation devices and walking to the entrance

"Wait Kenichi-kun!" Usagi started to plead. "If you give up now, then when are you gonna learn!?"

"Sweetie, please." Emi pleaded as well. "We can teach t'cha! Just give us another chance!"

"Look, if mankind was really meant to swim, we'd have grown flippers by now!" Ken sarcastically rebuked. "I'm going home." He continued towards the entrance, as both Usagi and Emi followed closely, they both gave each other a knowing glance.

"Shou! Time for plan B!" Both girls yelled, making Ken turn to look at them confused.

"Plan B?" Ken blinked, when he heard a reeling sound, as he was being pulled into the air by the waist. "WHOOOOOOA!"

"What the-!?" Ken shouted as he was suspended in mid-air, one quick look and Ken noticed a fishing line had tied itself around his waist, which was connected to a fishing pole by none other than Shou, siting on top of the outer wall, a fishing rod in his hands. "You!?" Ken shouted angrilly

"Cool it, Ken!" Shou ordered. "We figured you'd try to ditch today's lesson plan so we got a few contingency plans in place." He explained.

Ken though angry, he did figure something was odd about what just happened. "Wait...when did you hook me?" He asked

Shou scratched the bridge of his nose, as he looked upward. "Oh...not long ago actually."

"Huh!?" Ken gasped increduluos. "Either you're the best fisherman in the history of Earth or you figured a trick to this right?" Ken accused.

Shou shrugged. "I sorta remembered that hair trick you did in our fight a few days ago...and...well, I tried something like it just now." Shou said naturally. _"I still don't have your kind of control, but with a little practice..."_

"Wha-? **YOU STOLE MY KITSUNE AYATSURI!?**" Ken yelped in disbelief. "_JERK! THIEF! I'LL SUE!_" Ken protested flailing arms and legs menacing at the other boy

"SHADDUP! Like you haven't stolen any techniques!" Shou yelled angrilly back.

Before the argument could escalate, Emi floated up between the two rival fighters. "Now now!" She chided. "Remember what we're here for."

Shou nodded at that. "Yes! Time for the lesson three!" and with a single move he let the reel of his fishing rod unwind, and dropped Ken into the water.

"GAAAAAA- ***SPLASH***" The boy screamed on the way down, as once more he started to flail his arms wildly, trying to stay afloat.

"*GLUB* YOU *BLUB* IDIOT!" Ken yelled, trying to keep himself out of the water. Shou ignored the name calling and reeled him up keeping him at a good level in the water, enough for the keeper of the blue magatama to raise his head over water.

" *GAAAAAASP!* *coff* *coff*...Whaddya do that for!?" Ken demanded to know. Shou looked back at his rival.

"Look, as long as I'm holding on to you with this fishing line, I can keep you from sinking. This way you can practice swimming, till you get the basics and no longer need my help." The russet haired boy explained.

Ken hated to admit it, but there was some logic to his plan...now if only anyone but him was holding on to the fishing line. " Tch! Fine, I suppose, but if you let me drown I'll get that lousy excuse for a shamaness to put a curse on you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Infirmary<strong>

"_Ah-choo!_" Tsubaki sneezed all of the sudden, as she glared outside, her supernatural abilities confirming that someone was badmouthing her.

* * *

><p>"Whenever you're ready." Shou said, taking a firm stand as he held on to the fishing rod. Ken shoot an annoyed look at his rival, "...hmph..." then he turned to look at all the girls who were reunited by the school's entrance, all fawning over that creep Mendou!<p>

Ken sighed and tried to go through the motions of swimming, his hands poised at attacking the water, his feet ready to kick forward!

"Let's go!" Ken shouted and as he was about to start...

***SPLASH!***

"...Are you kidding me?" Shou deadpanned, as he saw Ken, up-side down in the water, his feet kicking in the air. Shou reeled Ken up and into the air, so he could catch his breath.

"*GAAAAASP!* *pant *pant*...ARGH! It's useless!" Ken finally roared, finally fed up with this whole situation.

_"Sweetie, c'mon!" _Emi cheered _"Don't give up, fight!"_

_"You can do it, Kenichi-kun!" _Usagi added

"Look, it's too early to give up anyway." Shou argued. "Anyway, we're not letting you get away until you learn to swim, so you should resign yourself and learn." And that being said, Shou released the reel and dropped Ken back into the water.

"GAAAAAAAH!" ***SPLASH* **Ken this time stood on the pool floor an, as he emerged he growled angrily at Shou, his current jailer...of sorts.

"Growl and glare all you want, but it ain't going to get you out of this lesson plan." Shou argumented. "You know, this time try to take a deep breath and hold it! It could help with keeping you aflo-..." As the rust haired boy was giving actually helpful advice, Ken decided to tune him out as his eyes narrowed, and the magatama started shining.

"Tch!" Shou snapped as he saw this, his own magatama shinning, warning that Ken was up to something, he spread his feet equally apart, maintaining balance, as if he was expecting an attack.

_(Here it comes!...) _Shou though, as his own magatama glowed with a red light. _(**Ao Tensai[2]**...the bastard's REAL ace! Whatever you're up to now, I'm ready!) _Shou glowered.

Both Emi and Usagi noticed the odd air around both boys, Usagi was about to turn to Emi to question when she noticed that she was whispering.

_"...blue and red's powers?...HUH? That's blue's!? That's cooler than t'char schtick!...red's?..." _Emi whispered as she looked down, like at her ankle band.

"WHAT!? NO FAIR!" She suddenly yelled, making Usagi flinch away from the Oni girl, as she noticed she covered her mouth, looked at Usagi meekly and smiled as she turned away from her she continued whispering. _"...why did I get the lame one?!...t'cha know what I mean!...what'cha mean I wouldn't be able to use blue or red's anyway?!..."_

_"..."_

_"..._oh...that's why..." Emi sighed, as if she lost an argument, she turned back to what was happening. Usagi stared at her for a long time, Emi noticed this and when she was about to try an come up with an excuse.

"U-uhm...t'cha see-" Usagi raised her hand, motioning to her to stop.

"I don't know and I don't care Moroboshi...I already know you were weird from the get-go, let's just leave it at that." Usagi said, frankly not in the mood to tackle this little bit of weirdness. Emi glared for a while, but was honestly grateful the blonde girl decided not to ask any questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

From Ken's perspective, everything slowed to a crawl. It almost seemed like time was being stopped, the water dripping from his hair almost seeming to stop in mid air. Ken turns to look at Shou, seemingly frozen, but already poised to expect anything from the pony-tailed boy, then he turns and looks at Emi and Usagi, both girls looking on the scene.

"...All right..." Ken said, as he grabbed the radiant blue magatama. "If ya got any ideas, now's the time to hear them." Ken asked...

...to his amulet...

_[Ya got in a real mess this time, **Aniki!]**_

The amulet answered, right into Ken's mind!

"Not like I had much of a choice here, **Toshi**!" Ken defended. "At least Emi can't zap us as long as where in this blasted pool!"

_[Yeah yeah...but ya gotta admit these swim lessons are goin' nowhere.]_

"I know...I mean, I'd really like to learn but..." Ken said.

_[Whoa there!] _The magatama, who responded to the name Toshi. _[First priority is survival...and so far things aren't lookin' good from that front! How many times did we pull a Titanic now?]_

"Agreed." Ken nodded.

_[Second priority are babes! WE are all the way over HERE, while all the pretty ladies are all the way over THERE, drooling over that snobby kid instead of you!] _The magatama argued. _[...why are we here and not there again!?]_

"Because..." Ken started. "This stinkin' pool gets way too deep the closer we get to the school. Where, I remind you, is where all the babes are right now."

_[Okay, at least we got to define the problem here...] _The magatama reasoned _[...how can we get there?]_

"Hell, I'd like to know!" Ken complained. "It's not like I can get Emi to carry me over there."

_[Yeah, no...let's keep the missus outta this...Let's get our facts straight...]  
><em>

_[We gotta cook up a plan.]  
><em>

Ken thought for a moment and came up with a plan, smirking confident.

"Hear me out on this one...*whisper* *whisper*" Ken started picturing his plan, and the magatama got a first row seat to it.

_[Ho HO~! Not bad...but instead of launching yourself like that, consider doing...*mutter* *mutter*]_ The amulet suggested.

Ken listened to the magatama attentively "Hmm? Yeah, maybe it'll work if we do that...it's worth a try."

_[All right, let's GO! I'll lend ya my power to the best of my ability!]_

"Just so long as you get to live vicariously through me by sharing my consciousness, right?" Ken said. "Fine by me, as long as I keep on the driver's seat!"

_[Wouldn't have it any other way, Aniki!]_

The world suddenly started to return to normal speed once more, As Ken walked over to the wall where Shou was standing on.

"W-whatever you're plotting it won't work!" Shou warned, the magatama on his wrist blazing in furious agreement, but Ken cracked a smug smile.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but I already went through the calculations..." Ken warned. "Oe, Emi!" Ken called to his wife, Emi looking back at him confused.

"Ya said if I wanted to get to the school all I had to do was learn to swim right?" Ken asked.

Emi blinked a couple of times, not sure where Ken was going with this line of reasoning. "Yeah, that's what I said..."

"Kehehe..." Ken laughed smugly. "Lemme prove ya wrong..." Ken said as he jumped and grabbed on to the wall, his right hand grabbing the ledge, as his feet took purchase and planted on the wall, covered in the ethereal white fire.

"Gettin' from point A to point B! Even I know there's more than one way to do it!" Ken shouted. "But first off..." Ken's hair morphed. "**_Hagane no Kami: Hasami!_"** into a pair of scissor blades, and snapped the fishing line...AND the fishing rod Shou was carrying.

"E-EHHH!?" Shou yelped, as he turned to yell at Ken. "DAMN YOU! Do you know how much that costs?!_ It was a rental!_"

But Ken wasn't done yet, "**_Doriru!_" **with that single yell, the ponytail morphed once more, this time into a drill bit, and though as well positioned and stable as Shou was, there was nothing he could do, as Ken smashed the wall beneath him, to prevent him from destroying his footing.

"W-what the!?" Shou could only yelp as he was fell into the water ***SPLASH***

"Now if you'll excuse me..." Ken moved over the wall to the opposite side and outside the school grounds...err...waters.

"Ah!" Usagi realizing his plan. "He's gonna escape! That earlier was a bluff!"

"After him!" Emi shouted and along with Usagi, they swam/flew after him through the opened wall.

As Usagi climbed onto shore, and Emi flew through the opened wall, they both scanned the area for the delinquent kyotonite.

"Where did he go?" Usagi asked as she looked around, but Emi turned back to the pool to notice Ken on top of the wall again.

"Ah! It was a feint, not a bluff!" Emi corrected, as Ken stuck his tongue at her.

_"Matane~!"_ The boy taunted as he angled himself for a jump except...he was facing towards the pool

"Speed, spin, shape and the most crucial: angle!" Ken shouted!

**"HAGANE NO KAMI: NINGEN ISHI SUKIPPU!"** _[Human Stone Skip!]_

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - School entrance<strong>

Meanwhile over by the school entrance, all the students were lounging about, even if Megane was yelling at them at the top of his lungs.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" The teacher bellowed. "I told you we'd still have classes like normal! Everyone get to classes immediately!" He shouted, but everyone kept playing around, it was then that the Principal and the Vice Principal: Onsen-Mark rowed to the entrance in an inflatable raft, a necessity since the two were still dressed in suits.

"Give it up, Megane." Onsen-Mark said. "Did you even look at the inside of the school? There's no way we can have classes like this."

"Yes." The Principal agreed. "We are considering cancelling classes all together because of the..._changes_ Miss Moroboshi made to the school."

Megane looked at them confused. "What..._changes_ did she do?" He asked cautiously.

Meanwhile the Emi Squad was currently glaring at Mendou, who was enjoying the company of his groupies.

"Hahahaha~!" The snob laughed cheerfully. "Well, I'm sure I would love to arrange for all of you to visit my magnificent mansion estate, however my father will have some very important guests tomorrow and thus he must see to them, but maybe we can arrange it for...Friday, perhaps?"

"Kyaaaaa~!" All the girls squealed excited at the prospect of visiting a real trillionaire's mansion.

From a few feet from the group, the Emi Squad was swimming in place a short distance away from the entrance, taking a rest there. "Look at that!" Bantarou said, in disgust. "All the girls practically drooling over that Mendou guy, and what does he have that we don't?!"

"Looks..." Minoru said depressedly

"Power..." Souta added, grumbling

"Money..." Natsu contributed, glaring daggers at the rich boy.

Bantarou blinked at their responses. "A-AND WHAT DO WE HAVE!?" He yelled.

"Jack squat." The other three answered, depressed. Even Bantarou slumped at hearing that. "Dammit, we can't even enjoy Kitsune's lame attempts at..." Bantarou was about to point over by the entrance, when he noticed something happening.

"Huh? What's that?" Bantarou asked, as he looked over to where the 'special class' was underway, but there were a few things odd with the scene:

Emi and Usagi were gone.

Shou was swimming as fast as he could.

And the big, shiny black oval sphere-like object was skipping along the water at full speed...

RIGHT AT THEM!

****CRASH!****

"GUUUUUUAGH!" Bantarou and the Squad yelped. The black, disc-like projectile smashed through their group and skipped along the water, scattering the Emi Squad in the air.

***SPLASH X 4***

All four splashed into the water after that, Bantarou emerged first and yelled. "What the hell just happened?!"

Minoru, who was riding on Souta's shoulders answered."If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was the biggest skipping rock in history!" He managed to say. All four boys noticed it was heading right to-

"LOOK OUT!" Shou shouted the warning as he swam at full speed, the girls and Mendou turned to look just in time to see an enormous black disk barreling towards him.

"GYAAAAH" Everyone in the group gave a high pitched squeal...Shin's being the highest. What happened next could only be really appreciated in slow motion.

The disk started to unravel itself, slowly the material 'opened' or rather unwrapped to reveal a human body crouching horizontally.

It was Ken, who in the next action slowly stretched himself out to deliver a punishing flying kick, squarely at Shin's jaw.

***SMASH!*** Mendou's head twisted back, as he lost conciousness from the punishing attack, Ken saw the shoe lockers right in front of him and breathed a sigh of relief. Using Shin's face as a stepping stone, Ken jumped off and walked to the school, he pushed Mendou into the water and smiled at all the girls, and as if nothing had happened.

"Hey ladies~, miss me~?" He brazenly flirted with them "So you girls wanna go on a date after this?", the girls could only stared bewildered, not fully understanding what had just happened.

"H-HEY, AOKI! What is the meaning of ***CLANG*-*****GUWAH!***" Megane was about to demand to know when Ken interrupted him in mid-sentence with a flying wok to the face. But even before Ken could make himself comfortable with the ladies.

**"SWEETIE!"** Emi shouted as she jetted towards him at full speed, her eyes blazing with electricity, and the promise of pain for all the unfaithful, Shou also swimming, trying to keep up with the lightning fast Oni girl.

"_Oh crap!"_ Ken muttered under his breath, as he was caught red-handed flirting. "Uh girls? Rain check on the date!" Ken said as he ducked into the school...however...

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Shoe lockers<br>**

"W-what the f**k?!" Ken yelped, his eyes going wide as he saw something unbelievable.

Right at the school entrance and floating in mid-air, a huge sphere of water was levitating! The enormous airborne body of water was easily 15 feet wide, and defying the laws of physics. To the sides there were similar, smaller globes of liquid, ranging from several sizes.

_[!] _The azure magatama was just as befuddled as his keeper. _[O-oe, Aniki...t-this is actually bad, isn't it?]_

"SWEETIE!" A loud roar confirmed that Emi was just about to reach Ken's position as he turned to look, the Oni girl just seconds away from reaching him.

Ken looked forward at the school, filled with gravity defying water. He shook his head, forced with little choice, he ran further inside into the school...

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the school building...<br>**

The girls had fished Mendou out of the water, the Emi Squad having joined the group after what just happened. After Shin recovered conciousness, he was quickly briefed on what had just transpired.

"Hmph!" The Mendou scion snorted spitefully. "It was only a matter of time before that delinquent cheated on his training." Mendou condemmed

"Fu fu fu..." But started to laugh maliciously. "But that's why I brought an ally that will subdue him." With a snap of his fingers, a couple of men in wetsuits and black shades emerged from the pool, bringing a white cooler, bearing the Mendou logo.

"Hey...your...'_ally_' is in here?" Bantarou asked incredulous. Minoru took a look at the container, it was a cooler, but it seemed like a military grade like container, as if something dangerous was inside.

"W-what's inside?" Minoru asked, somewhat nervous.

"Oh, just a precious member of my family." Mendou answered

Mendou looked to the sky. "Ah~...this weather is perfect for unleashing **the Australopolar Octopus**..." Shin said ominously, as he opened the freezer box, and out jumped a seemingly normal looking octopus. Shin then flipped a special, water-proof smartphone and displayed a picture of it's quarry.

"Listen **Matsu-Chiyo**, find and capture the wretched man in this picture. Understood?" Mendou ordered.

The Emi Squad along with the rest looked at Mendou as if he had gone insane. "Hey man, you're gonna sick that wimpy little octopus on Kitsune of all people?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"W-wait a minute..." Megane, who had arrived on the scene and overheard it all asked in a panic. "_'A-autralopolar octopus'? 'Matsu-Chiyo'!?_...D-don't tell me-?!"

"Yeah, what makes you think that dinky little octopus will stop...him...?" Souta was about to ask, but then everyone steeped back as they witnessed something incredible.

Mendou cackled evilly. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **As Matsu-Chiyo, had suddenly grown to an enormous size!** "Now Kitsune!"

"Let's see you try and escape!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>[0] Aomori<strong>: The farthest point inland in Japan to where Ken could conceivably get from his current location in Tokyo

**[1] About short legs**: Another bit if UY lore, Ten had thrown this seemingly harmless comment at the guys of class 2-4 when he was a child, to get them to stop ignoring him. Thus awakening their fury. It's safe to say that karma took a while to get to where it had to go.

**[2]Ao Tensai: **This translates to 'Blue Genius', and that's all I'm gonna say about the magatama's power...for now =D


	14. INTERMISSION 2

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 12.5 - INTERMISSION 2  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura and Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

**Nerima - Furinkan  
><strong>

**Nekohanten - "Cat ** Café**"**

_"Enter, enter! Cat Café~!"  
><em>

_"Tastes good, tastes good! _Cat Café~!_"_

_"Excellent noodles and a young pretty waitress~!"_

A melodious voice, singing in a somewhat broken japanese, was tending to the customers of the popular chinese restaurant of the Furinkan neighborhood. This voice belonged to _Xian Pu_, or **Shampoo** as she was more popularly known, who was singing the restaurants very own jingle[1]. A beautiful, chinese amazon woman, 16 years of age, wearing a red chinese outfit with matching pants, her hair long loose and with a unique shade of purple, tied in two buns at the top and couple of flowing tails on the front. If certain Tomobiki natives ever met her, they'd surely say she shares a bit of a resemblance to another certain **Oni** they know.

"Stupid Duck-boy cook order of yakisoba noodles and fried rice!" She yelled, annoyed at the current dish-washer/temporary delivery boy/ part-time cook / emergency rations known as _Mu-Tsu_, or **Mousse** for the locals.

A near-sighted boy, Coke-bottle glasses wearing 17-year-old fighter, with long flowing hair and a chinese long-sleeved white robe, with it's sleeves currently rolled up to work the different positions he was... and let it go in the record I am using the term loosely... _"Employed"_ in.

"C-Coming right up, Shampoo my love!" Mousse yelled, proffering loving praises to his beloved goddess... even if all he got was the archetypical "Cold Shoulder™"

***BONK!***

A hollow wooden hit from a long cane landed squarely on top of the near-sighted boy's head, the perpetrator was Shampoo's Great-grandmother _Khu Lon _or **Cologne** as was the name to which she was known in the city[ though most referred to her as old hag, decrepit ghoul, dried up monkey and so on and so forth]. An ancient woman with long hair fixed in a hairband, huge owlish eyes, a robe that covered her entirely diminutive figure and a long wooden staff she kept specifically for bonking people in the head, and as her weapon of choice and means of transport.

"Mousse! Less daydreaming and more working!" The old ghoul ordered

**DING-A-LING**

The bell on top of the door chimed, signalling the entrance of another group of customers...a unique group to say the least. The chinese trio turned to look at the newcomers.

Three robed figures entered the noodle shop, one about Shampoo's height and the other two...well in the same ballpark height as Cologne, behind the robes a twin cat-like tail emerged from the smaller figures, betraying the fact that these two were not human to begin with.

"**Konban-nya!** I heard there was a really wise martial arts master here." The tall robed figure talked with a feminine Osakan accent...though a bit odd for Osakan standards.

Everyone in the restaurant blinked confused. Cologne hoped on her staff pogo-jumped to meet the cloaked girl.

"Oh? You forgot to add beautiful as well to my title, child. Hohohohoho~!" Cologne laughed.

"Nya?" The cloaked girl asked. "You're Khu Lon, nya~?"

"Why yes...though around these parts they call me Cologne...it's a pleasure to meet you miss...?"

"My nyame's **Nekomi Maneki.**" The cloaked girl answered as she uncovered her face from her robes. "Nyace to meet nya!" She **meowed**.

The chinese amazons could only blink confused at this. The girl was...**cattish** to say the least, and very pretty as well. Her hair had an orange shade of blonde, at first seeming like a foreigner or at the very least a girl who had dyed her hair, but there was no doubt to Cologne's trained eye, that this belonged to the girls natural appearance, it also seemed to be styled to resemble cat ears on top of her head, while her hair was tied into a twin pair of pony-tails. Nekomi's eyes were slitted like a cat's...as they shone with an aurelian color, the girl's smile poked both of her fangs out of her mouth.

"I gotta say, I absolutely love the nyame of this place!" The feline-like girl praised, as she absentmindedly licked her hand and passed it through her hair, like a cat.

"Err...yes...thank you, I suppose." Cologne blinked, in all her life she had seen many rare and weird things in this world, but this...looked **interesting** to say the least.

"Hmm...you seem like a very intriguing child, and to have heard of me even. Consider my curiosity piked, child." Cologne said, studying Nekomi from heads to toes, even cloaked, the way the girl carried herself betrayed a heavy and extensive martial arts training, and the light muscle tone she had confirmed she was a fighter that focused on speed and skill, but not because of this was she any weaker. No, in fact she was fully alert to her surroundings.

Cologne narrowed her eyes.

***WHAP!***

Instantly she swung her cane against the girl's head, only for the girl to block the hit with her arm revealing a pair of gauntlets, though they seemed to be covered in a type of sandpaper like texture.

"Nya!?" Nekomi yelped as she reacted by sheer instinct. "Why did nya do that!?" She demanded

"Oh...no reason." Cologne answered, as she once more grabbed onto her staff and pogo-ed back into place "Just wanted to get a feel for your abilities...Hahahaha!" Cologne cackled, as Nekomi sighed, accepting already this was the way most master fighters acted. Shampoo stepped towards the strawberry blonde girl, leveling a paranoid glare at her.

"Why is weird cat girl here!? You no come for Ranma, right!?" Shampoo warned, already wary of the girl, fearful that she might be targeting her '_Airen_'

"...Who?" Nekomi honestly asked, hearing the name for the first time in her life.

"Cat girl no play dumb with me!" Shampoo threatened, as she pulled from out of nowhere a pair of chúi and charged at her.

Instantly Cologne knew the outcome of this fight. "Shampoo, STOP!" The ancient amazon yelled, but it was too late.

Nekomi guarded against the attack with one of her gauntlets, pushing the attack's force to the side, away from her, but as she did, the chúi scratched against the material on the gauntlets, making sparks fly.

"_No!"_ Cologne noticed what would happen next, and using her staff she dragged Shampoo out of the way in a matter of instants as she herself used her battle aura to shield herself.

*****BOOOOM!*****

A blast of **fire** erupted from the arms of Nekomi, and Cologne was pushed back. The ancient amazon landed on top of her staff, having easily endured the brunt of the attack.

"AIYAH! W-what happen?" Shampoo asked, as she had landed on her butt from being forced to back away from the fight.

"**Nyaowr! *HISS!***" Nekomi meowed threateningly and hissed, her right arm, the one she defended against Shampoo's attack covered in flames!

"Stand down child!" Cologne warned. "You did not come here for a fight, and we do not wish to go into a needless battle!" The ancient amazon tried to assuage.

"Great-grandmother!" Shampoo complained, but Cologne signaled her to keep quiet, Shampoo reluctantly agreed.

Nekomi still bared her teeth, her eyes having shrunk to slits as she glared down to the ancient amazon, but shortly after

***WHAP!*** One of the small robed figures jumped up and holding a spray bottle in it's **paw** proceeded to spray her in the face, Nekomi flinched, shook her head, blinked and calmed down. She breathed out to calm herself and with a flick of her arm, the fire was instantly dispelled.

"You're right, nya~..." Nekomi said, as she dried the water form her face with her hand. "But I don't care to being attacked so suddenly and without any good reason!"

"You'll have to forgive my great granddaughter." Cologne relaxed as well, having averted a crisis. "She has her own issues to deal with."

Shampoo pouted. "Now Shampoo continue working, there are still customers waiting for their orders."

"...Yes, great grandmother..." Shampoo said dejectedly, as she went back to tend to the customers. The patrons took this in stride, given to where they lived, a fight breaking out now and then was pretty much part of the routine, they were mildly surprised that the fight was stopped so quickly.

Cologne motioned Mousse to approach, and started to give the near sighted boy some instructions. "Mousse, go prepare a private table for us both upstairs...and do you keep a fire extinguisher handy?"

Mousse adjusted his glasses at this, he shrugged and from his sleeves he pulled out a fire extinguisher, ready to be used in any moment. Cologne gave an approving nod. "Good, keep it close...just in case..."

* * *

><p><strong>Nekohanten - Dining room 2nd floor<strong>

"Now...Nekomi was it? What brings you to see me?" Cologne asked as both ancient crone and feline girl sat to the table.

Nekomi nodded. "Nya! I'm a martial artist...but I guess you already know that, nya?"

"That much was apparent from the moment you crossed the door." Cologne said taking a sip of tea.

"Well...I've heard you know a lot about legendary fighters and amazing fighting styles." Nekomi explained. "I need to know about the **Kitsune-ryu!** Do nya know about them?"

Cologne widened her eyes for a moment and then narrowed them.

"Yes child...I know..."

"As old as I am, I've seen many places and heard many stories and legends...but few are as tragic as that of the Fox Style School of Martial Arts."

"The school was founded, by the hands of man...but it came to be by the hands of two **kitsune sisters**, two who became deeply interested in the world of humankind. One saw them as interesting and intriguing creatures, she yearned to learn more of this creature known as human and thus she learned mystic arts to blend into the society of man...This kitsune would eventually be known as **Kuzu no Ha,** and she loved humanity."

"Her sister however...was a more cruel sort."

"She saw humanity and was just as interested in them...but only as a means to an end. She lusted for the power mankind commanded and lord over them as their ruler. She saw us as inferior, unfitting of our place in the natural order. She studied all the knowledge acumulated by humanity for years, all for the purpose of using it against us, and to wield it for her own means. She was soon known as **Tamamo no Mae**, and she desired to rule humanity."

"Once having learned of her sisters intentions, Kuzunoha, the younger sister confronted her older sister."

* * *

><p><em>"Sister! Please, stop your scheming! I cannot allow you to harm the humans!"<em> _Kuzunoha begged her sister_

_"Don't interfere! This is as it should be! The humans you adore so much are nothing more than selfish rotten creatures! The cheat, they steal, they lie and they kill! If you truly loved these inferior beings then you should know they are not fit to rule themselves!" Tamamo_ _countered._

_"I'll prove to you, that there is good in this creature called man." Kuzunoha said_

_"And I will prove, that humanity is meant to serve us!" Tamamo promised_

* * *

><p>"Legend tells that Kuzunoha was captured by a hunter. But even as she was faced with mortal peril at the hands of man, she never stopped loving humanity."<p>

"And that love, was repaid."

"A young nobleman, **Abe no Yasuna**, fought the hunter and set her free. The young noble however sustained was injured in saving her, and thus Kuzunoha appeared before him once more, but this time she used her arts to transform into human and helped him return to his home. She repaid him by healing him and tending to his wounds, and as for Yasuna? He fell in love with her and married the beautiful woman, never realizing she was the same vixen he had saved."

"Kuzunoha came to bear his child, **Dōji**, who later in life became known as **Abe no Seimei**. Kuzunoha discovered that her child was clever and gifted, he had inherited part of her supernatural nature, and would become a powerful and wise onmyōji. Who used his arts in the aid of the people and the rulers. However Kuzunoha was revealed as a kitsune...by none other than her own son. Fearful of how her betrayal could be seen in the eyes of her beloved, she left to return to the wild, leaving only a poem, asking to see her husband Yasuna to see her one last time so she could say farewell."

"Yasuna and his son, searched all of Shinoda, determined to find her. Soon they found her shrine, deep in the forest of Shinoda."

* * *

><p><em>"Please...come back to me!" Yasuna pleaded. "A child must be with both his father AND his mother!"<em>

_"But I am...I am a kitsune..." Kuzunoha lamented. "I deceived you..."_

_"And what of it!?" Yasuna challenged. "It does not change the fact that you are my wife and that you are the mother of my child."_

_"So please, come back with me..." Yasuna pleaded. "...you will always be welcome in my home."_

_"Yasuna..."_

* * *

><p>"Seimei and his father became living proof of the good of humanity, Kuzunoha gave her child the gift of the language of beasts, a trait that has continued down his bloodline, up to this very day. But that was not the only gift she imparted on him...she taught him how to use his supernatural abilities. Those that would bear a vital place in the history of Japan." Cologne narrated.<p>

Nekomi was teary-eyed. "N-nya~*sniff*...Nya said it was a tragic story, but it was beautiful! *sniff*" She sniffled

But Cologne sagely nodded once. "Yes, I agree, this part of the story is quite a moving tale...if it ended here...sadly it does not."

"You forget about the other kitsune, Kuzunoha's elder sister: Tamamo..."

"Time marched on, and Tamamo had acquired as much understanding of human knowledge as she could. This knowledge along with her mystic arts made her a fearsome creature, one that should be feared. However instead of using her abilities to conquer mankind, she infiltrated them, and would bring their downfall as their ruler. She did so by transforming into a human form and becoming a courtesan under the rule pf Emperor Konoe. She was beautiful, mysterious, cunning and above all...deadly. Her wisdom and her beauty made it easy for her to gain the favor of the Imperial Court, and even the Emperor fell madly in love with her."

"Everything was going according to plan for Tamamo, Konoe pampered the kitsune woman with as many luxurious gifts as he could, devoting himself to her. However the Emperor fell ill, and no matter what priests, fortune-tellers or wise men he went to, none could discover the source of his illness. Tamamo was certain of her victory, she would only need to take over after Konoe's demise."

"However this would not come to pass, an onmyōji discovered Tamamo no Mae's true nature an revealed her as the culprit behind Konoe's illness. Tamamo was perplexed, she could not explain how a mere human could reveal her scheme, but alas, this onmyōji was none other than **Abe no Yasuchika**...Abe no Seimei's **descendant**."

"Nya mean...?" Nekomi asked, enthralled in the story.

Cologne nodded. "Yes...Tamamo no Mae's downfall came to be thanks to her own sister's descendants."

"In death she cursed the land and humanity with it, but she was defeated at last."

Nekomi nodded as she listened to the tale, though something occurred to her, just as Mousse entered the room carrying a tray of rice crackers. "But...what does this have to do with the Kitsune-ryu?"

Cologne took another sip of her tea as Mousse turned to look at Nekomi somewhat curious. "That is because the Kitsune-ryu was founded by Kuzunoha's descendants. After defeating Tamamo no Mae, the kitsune and their human clan vowed to lend their strength to protect the defenseless and punish the wicked, and gained the providence of the goddess Inari...or so the legend goes."

"From what I hear the Kitsune-ryu still exists to this day, their clan hidden in a remote town in Kyoto. A clan of gifted fighters." Cologne finished.

Nekomi contemplated what she had just learned. "Wow... so nya got no clue to the whereabouts of say... the current heir to their clan?" She asked hopeful.

Cologne cackled light-heartedly. "Hahahahaha~! I wouldn't even know where to start looking! All I know is that the current family name of this clan is **Aoki**. A fairly common family name, so that makes their search all the more difficult." The old hag explained.

Mousse for a while now had been wondering something, he immediately buried his hands in his sleeves and pulled a cell phone out. Once he did so he started going through his text inbox looking for a certain message

"Ah! Here it is!" Mousse cheered as he ran into the next room and fired up a laptop computer in the other room. "Lessee here...the link is youtube dot com slash... *mumble* *mumble*" Mousse started typing something into the computer's web browser. Both Nekomi and Cologne were now curious as to what the near sighted boy was doing.

"Loading...and loading...and loading...Dammit! When are we going to get a decent internet service, you dried up monkey?!" Mousse yelled at Cologne.

*****SLAM!*****

"Who's a dried up monkey?" Cologne shot back as she clobbered the chinese male amazon into the wall, taking his spot in front of the computer. "What is this, a video?" Cologne watched the monitor curious. Nekomi saw Mousse's cellphone next to the keyboard and picked it up herself and read the message displayed on it.

* * *

><p><strong>To: MuTsu_HWM<br>**

**From: P-chanLOL**

**Subject: Ranma better watch himself from now on!**

**Hey Mousse: check this video from the fight Nabiki organized yesterday [link]. Ranma's been grumbling on how to figure out elemental ki for a while now, the guys in this fight are at the level of SAFFRON at the very least! I'm going on a new training journey, hoping to get my skills up to their level  
><strong>

**P.S.: Seriously, can you please teach me how to change the username in this thing?! It's the last time I lend Saotome my phone!**

**P.P.S: Also help me figure out this thing's GPS...you know...whenever I manage to get back to Tokyo.**

* * *

><p>Nekomi blinked confused, but turned to look at the computer screen. Cologne clicked play on the video, and both females watched.<p>

It was a video of a fight, one that had taken place not long ago in the vacant lot of a neighboring town.

Mousse pried himself of the wall and walked over to the desk where both females where watching the video.

"Mousse...just what is this video?" Cologne asked.

Mousse adjusted his glasses and answered. "Well, when you mentioned **Aoki **and **Kitsune-ryu**, it reminded me of a fight that was gonna take place around here. Apparently one of them holds the title of Strongest Fighter in the World."

"He does!?" Nekomi all but gasped, Mousse, helpfully nodded.

"Yes, sadly I was making deliveries so I couldn't watch that fight in person, but a friend of mine sent me the link to the video online." As Mousse explained this, the video was drawing to an end, showing the current reigning champion on screen.

A roguish delinquent, tanned skin and hair tied in a pony-tail, lifting his fist triumphantly as a female voice off-screen declared:

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner and still champion..."_

_"KENICHI AOKI!"_

Cologne and Nekomi looked at the screen, having seen the fight in the video. Cologne smirked and cackled lowly. "Fufufufu~...well what do you know? It's a small world after all...and this boy here..."

"Quite an interesting young man...this Kenichi Aoki...I trust son-in-law will want to test his mettle against him soon. Hahahaha."

Nekomi turned to Mousse. "Nya know where this guy is right nyow!?" She asked hurriedly.

Mousse blinked his eyes behind those thick glasses. "Oh yeah, this took place over in **Tomobiki**, it's the next town over."Nekomi smirked, as she turned back to the laptop's screen, displaying a freeze image of Ken, fist in the air, celebrating his recent victory.

"I finally found nya!"

"My fiancé!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Little hiatus warning, I won't be able to update the story in sometime. I am NOT abandoning it, just need to focus on other projects right now. As always please review and comment, it's what keeps me going


	15. Sink or Swim Pt3

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 13 - Sink or Swim! Pt.3  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - 2nd Floor<br>**

The school halls were silent, devoid of almost any movement, save for the unnatural phenomena that was occurring within the school walls right now. Enormous spheres of water defied gravity and floated in midair everywhere inside the school, from varying sizes from as small as marbles to huge spheres that almost enveloped the entirety of the hallways, but they all floated through the air silently. What possible explanation was there for such a strange occurrence? Such a thought was one of the many that invaded Ken's mind right now as he jumped the stairs reaching the second floor in a single bound and triangle jumped at the walls in order to evade the watery globes, trying his best to prevent leaving any trail behind him.

Quickly ducking into the nearest classroom, Ken crouched behind the wall, as he focused his senses. Surely enough, Ken heard the tell tale sound of Emi's flight as she attempted to follow and catch him, however she had only been to the school just a few times before and wasn't as familiar as Ken with the building.

"SWEETIE!" Emi yelled, as she floated around, having lost the boy in the persecution she had donned a pair of goggles that flashed with messages. Ken, however, had already seen this device before and Emi had explained to him it was an 'Scouter' of sorts, not only could it read energy signatures and levels like it's fictitious homologue but it was capable of analyzing anything from structural data on any environment to a precise and detailed medical analysis.

Emi checked her Scouter goggles, trying to find any trace of her beloved's energy signature, with little luck, as she splashed through the water globes in her reckless pursuit. "Sweetie, come out already! I'm not mad anymore!" Emi lied, she was still quite angry after seeing her husband blatantly flirt around with some girls, but of course Ken knew this.

_(AS IF! You think I'm THAT stupid?!)_ Ken thought to himself, as he purposefully focused to erase his presence and render his ki nigh undetectable.

Emi turned to every direction frustrated. "Grrr! Sweetie, come out and accept what's comin' to 'tcha like a good boy!" She yelled, hoping her angry tone of voice would force him out of hiding.

_"I happen to be a bad boy, BAKA~!" _ Ken muttered under his breath, mockingly. He quickly crawled in the empty classroom, using the desks as cover from Emi's eyes, as he reached the window. Carefully and quietly, Ken slid the window open, and jumped to the other side. Hanging on to the ledge he made his way to another classroom.

"Alright, just need to avoid detection and make my way back to the girls. Easy~." Ken said to himself, as he reached another classroom and slid it's window open to enter.

"***kon~***...Where's a cardboard box when you need it?" Ken sighed as he was about to jump into the classroom from the outer ledge of the wall, but...

"!" Ken looked shocked and quickly ducked back out, crouching once more in the wall ledge out of sight, as it happened that Shou and Usagi were inspecting the neighboring classroom. Fortunately for Ken, they hadn't noticed him.

"It's simply amazing!" Shou couldn't help but say as he looked at the liquid beach-ball-sized globule floating, and made it float away with a slight push. "To think Moroboshi-san had such a device that could do this!" Shou praised, amazed.

Usagi however, gave an exasperated sigh. "Frankly I don't know what that bimbo was thinking by doing this." The blonde girl complained, her rabbit hair twitching annoyed. "If anything, this kind of thing will probably freak Kenichi out!"

_"You got it in one, Bunny." _Ken deadpanned in a low voice, as he clutched the window sill with all his might, fearing the deep pool down below.

Shou sweat-dropped as he quickly saw there was some bad blood between the Oni beauty and the lithe girl, not surprising since he had a somewhat clear idea of their circumstances. "W-well maybe so..." Shou admitted. "But it's still a very pretty sight." Shou said as he passed his hand through another water bubble, watching the ripples as the coursed through it.

"W-well...yeah...it kinda is~" Usagi admitted, looking at the floating spheres of water, and how they refracted the sunlight with a sense of wonderment.

Ken poked his head to watch the scene more carefully, and he had to agree, it was a rather surreal scene to see the school filled with floating globes of water but at the same time it had a bit of a romantic side to it.

_(So that's it, huh?)_ Ken realized. _(Once I completed my swim lessons, Emi was gonna reward me here and she did this to set a romantic mood for us both...)_

Ken sighed, somewhat wistful. _(...I feel kinda bad for ruining her plans now...)_ Ken quickly shook his head, refocusing on his current objective. _(W-well no point in cryin' over what ifs! Time to move on!) _And with that thought, Ken sidled along the wall over to yet another classroom until he caught Usagi asking a question._  
><em>

"Still...how did that Oni idiot manage to do this?" Usagi asked, making Ken stop sidling in his tracks. _(Yeah, how did Emi do it?)_ Ken thought.

Shou coughed a bit. "A-ahem...could you please not call Moroboshi-san an idiot... _I know you're not her biggest fan but still_..." Shou tried to defend Emi. "I asked her about it earlier and she said she used a special device called a Gravity Controller GX- model, or G-con GX for short. If placed in a substance for 3 minutes it can freely control it."

_"Hooo~" _Ken nodded, this sounded like a rather nifty device, suddenly Ken's magatama shone intensely, it seemed his partner in crime had something to say.

_[A-Aniki, did ya hear that?!]_ The magatama asked excitedly. Ken nodded, already knowing where the amulet was going with this. _"Yup, we get that G-con thing, use it to control all the water in the major pool down there and bye bye swim lessons!"_

_[We got our objective!] _The magatama cheered, a brilliant shine as it prepared to do something. _[Twice in a day huh? Anyways I'll do a quick search of the **Records** to see where we can find that gadget. Gimme a sec...] _The magatama suddenly flashed, as it used it's ability.

"I'm countin' on ya To-" Ken was about to say when suddenly-

_[AAAAAAAAAH!] "Guh!" _His magatama suddenly screamed right into his mind, the sudden outburst was such that Ken nearly lost his grip. Thankfully a quick use of the Sādohando technique managed to keep the pony-tailed boy from making an impromptu dive, as his ponytail, becoming a hand, grabbed on to the window sill at the very last second.

_"What the hell, Toshi?!" _Ken quietly yelled at his amulet.

_[S-sorry Aniki but...] _The blue magatama started, a nervous tone in his voice. _[B-but I know where the G-con currently is...it's...a rather dangerous and forbidden place...]_

Ken raised an eyebrow, somewhat confused. "Where?"

_[H-here, I'll give you a visual...] _The magatama, used it's abilities to conjure an image of where the alien device was.

"..." Ken scratched the right side of his head, and soon smiled mischievously, as in his mind's eye he envisioned the chest of a very well endowed girl, covered by the top portion of a two piece athletic swimsuit. "Those are a nice set of knockers, Toshi my man~! So where's the...-!"

Ken's eyes snapped wide, as he studied the picture. That shape, that roundness, that bounce, that firmness...he recognized those breasts instantly, and knew who they belonged to!

"..._Just my luck, the one time I absolutely have to grope a girl's goodies in order to survive, and it turns out it's the only girl in the galaxy that I absolutely must NOT touch!" _Ken muttered, flustered, as he knew that the device he needed to retrieve was nestled right in Emi's breasts.

_[On the plus side, I don't think she's gonna get angry if we get to "second base" again...quite the opposite as a matter of fact]_

_"That's kind of what I'm afraid of..." _Ken deadpanned under his breath, his own embarrasment threatening him this time around.

Ken sidled back to the classroom he had seen Emi in. He poked his head just slightly, and there she was. Emi Moroboshi, while every other hormonally-driven boy in Tomobiki High would agree that the emerald haired alien was a drop dead hottie, Ken knew her fury was the stuff of nightmares! Right now, his [self-proclaimed] wife was scouring every nook and cranny of the classroom for any signs of her delinquent betrothed.

"Sweetie! Enough is enough! T'cha better show yourself or I'll...or I'll-!" Emi yelled, as her lightning manifested, obliterating several windows, desks, a broom closet, and a few black boards.

******ZAAAAP-ZAP-ZAPPITY-ZAAAAAAAAAAAP!******

Ken ducked beneath the window sill again, his eyes bugged when he saw Emi, unleash a fury worthy of a goddess of lightning. Ken looked down on to the pool, suddenly contemplating his options. _"Ya know? Maybe drowning isn't so bad after all..."_

_[ANIKI!]_

_"Right right..." _Ken concentrated as he started to figure a plan out. _"All right, this is a stealth mission. Emi finds us, we're as good as dead!"_

_[Or we'll wish we were...]_

_"Quiet you." _Ken muttered. _"Not only that we need to figure a way to incapacitate Emi. And she's not only faster than me, but I confirmed she might be way more resilient than I am..." _Ken said

_[Huh, really? How?]_

_"Remember when Bunny smashed her upside her head with her concrete carrot?" _Ken explained _"Not only did Emi manage to withstand the hit with little to no damage, but her head actually indented the freaking weapon!"_

_[...]_ The magatama was suddenly silent, for a moment _[Aniki...is it too late to consider taking a literal dive?]_

_"Yes...it is" _Ken snapped back, as he recovered his resolution. _"C'mon dude, think think think...there has to be a way to get that device...!"_

* * *

><p><em>...in that moment of distraction, he managed to release himself from the hold, pushing Emi back, and as she was pushed, her Oniberry slipped from between her breasts [since there was no bra to hold the device] and fell to the floor...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I GOT IT!"<em> Ken suddenly cheered. _"If we can manage to remove her top from a distance...Guh! But then how am I supposed to...!"_

_[Wait, Aniki...we already know how!] _The magatama exclaimed _[Remember Auntie Lum's tale of the First Tag Race? ]_

Ken grinned, his trademark grin filled with smug confidence. _"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. We'll need parts...And I think I know where to find them!" _And with that Ken sidled on the building wall, away from Emi's electric rage.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tomobiki High - Class 1 - 4 "Classroom of Failures"<strong>**

Emi floated over to the classroom, clearly mad, as she regrouped with Shou and Usagi.**  
><strong>

"Any signs of Sweetie?" Emi asked, and though she wanted to make her tone of voice angry, a little concern creeped in.

Both teens shook their heads,"We haven't seen neither hide nor hair of him." Shou said angrily. "No doubt even now he's plotting something." Shou said, as Emi nodded in agreement, Usagi however wondered about something.

"But...isn't this actually a bad situation for Kenichi? Right now he's pretty much trapped inside the school building. All he can do now is hide." Usagi reasoned, but Shou shook his head, a scornful expression on his face.

"Don't underestimate him, Miyake-san. He's extremely resourceful! It doesn't help that his magatama gives him access to the **Akashic Records**..." Shou commented.

"Huh?" Usagi asked, blinking confused. "Akashic Records? Whaddya mean? Wait...his magatama gives him a special power?!" The blonde girl gasped.

"Eh? You mean he's never told you?" Shou blinked surprised, he followed it by scratching his chin. "Weird...I figured since you were his girlfriend you'd know..." Shou commented, Usagi scowled at yet another fact Ken had kept about himself, Emi herself sighed annoyed. "If it makes t'cha feel better, I didn't know about Sweetie's ability either..." Emi commented, a fang poking out from her cutely annoyed pout.

"Well clearly he doesn't want either of you to know...so I'll explain it to you." Shou resolved, sitting on one of the desks, holding his own magatama up. "Ken has already told you how these magatamas come from a set of three, right? Well, what he hasn't told you it's that they each house a spirit inside them, one with a special ability."

"R-really?!" Usagi gasped, while Emi merely paid close attention to Shou's explanation.

Shou nodded. "The spirit lends each magatama keeper their power in exchange we allow them to experience the same things we do. We become their senses and they can experience the world through us."

"W-wow, that's amazing..." Usagi praised. "It's basically a symbiotic relationship, right?"

Shou nodded. "Ah, yeah, I suppose...given that the magatama's spirit experiences the same as it's keeper, it's in their best interest to keep us as safe and as happy as possible, cuz if we get hurt or suffer, they feel the pain too."

"Harsh..." Emi commented, emphatically. Usagi asked the obvious next question. "So, do you know what powers the magatama's have?"

Shou nodded. "Their powers are based off their attributes. My magatama's attribute is **"Courage"**, Ken's is **"Wisdom"**, and the last magatama's would be **"Kindness"**..."

"Courage..." Usagi repeated. "That's an attribute fitting for a main hero, don't you think?" She commented.

Making Shou blush lightly, and rub the back of his head embarrassed. "Hahahaha...well...back to the topic...ahem..." Shou recomposed himself, as Usagi giggled a bit at the honest boy's reaction, Emi already taking note of this. "As I said, my magatama's attribute is "Courage", if I'm faced with a dangerous or extreme situation, it allows me to briefly ignore my body's limiter, letting make use of my full power and strengthen my resolve as well as increase my resilience. In other words: **Super Strength."**

Usagi eyes went wide as she heard that. "Y-you can use super strength?!"

"W-well, it's more like 100% strength. This magatama allows me to ignore my body's limit, but only for a small time, if a fight drags on, my amulet will know I'll be endangering my life and will cancel it out for my sake." Shou explained, feeling somewhat embarrassed as he short-selled his own amulet's ability.

"But still-!" Usagi raised her voice, amazed. "That's an amazing skill, Inoue-san!"

"T-thank you, Miyake-san" Shou blushed embarrassed at the praise, Emi looked at the two, and smiled knowingly.

"It's also kind of unfair..." Usagi followed. "For you to have such a huge advantage over Kenichi like that~!" Usagi teased.

But Shou's expression darkened. "If anyone has the unfair advantage it's definitely Kenichi!" Usagi blinked and was about to offer an apology, but Shou continued.

"Ken's magatama's attribute is "Wisdom", and his power is a truly dreadful one. It allows Ken to access the **Akashic Records**...to my understanding at least."

Usagi looked confused, but Emi raised her hand, as if she was in class receiving a lesson. "Hey Shou, just to confirm, but aren't the Akashic Records a **universal library containing ALL knowledge of the Universe and beyond?**" Emi asked somewhat reluctant, instantly as Usagi heard that, all color drained from her, Shou only nodded yes.

"Y-you're lying..." Usagi stuttered, while Emi hung her head low and sighed, depressingly muttering a low _"I knew it~"_. Usagi started to be genuinely afraid. "Y-y-you're telling me Kenichi is omniscient?!"

Shou shook his head. "No, and by no means should you think something like that either. Ken does not have omni-awareness, he can just learn anything he needs to know." Shou placated the lithe girl's fears. "Umm...think of it like a web browser...or actually like a search engine...basically Ken needs to know **what** he's looking for in order to get to that information."

"T-THAT'S STILL BAD!" Usagi screamed. "Oh god...if he wanted to...he could discover anything...the best spot to spy in the girls' locker room...what color panties the girls have...oh my god HE CAN EVEN KNOW OUR THREE SIZES!" Usagi panicked as the repercussions of Ken's abilities were made clear to her. _"He can even know our weights!"_

Shou sighed. "There's no point in going into a panic right now, Miyake-san. I know that perverted bastard, and he's much more of a hands-on approach to those matters, he'd rather see the girl's underwear with his own eyes instead of using a proxy." Shou said, though he could still see Usagi trembling while Emi had her cheeks puffed out annoyed, thinking about something.

"Anyways, the real problem is that since he can access any sort of information he needs, Ken can learn of an opponent's weakness or a strategy best suited to defeating them, what weaknesses or strengths they have and so on and so forth." Shou explained.

"...I suppose that is an unfair advantage..." Usagi commented.

"Is it really?" Emi wondered, both Shou and Usagi turned to look at the Oni princess confused. Emi blinked as she was stared at, as Usagi questioned her. "What do you mean by that?"

Emi sighed, as she took a relaxed pose in the air and explained. "If t'cha think about it that way, sure it sounds like Sweetie has an unfair advantage. But one thing is having the **theory** on how to defeat an opponent, and the other is actually putting it to **practice**." Emi explained. "Even if Sweetie had the know-how, it could be impossible for him to defeat an extremely dangerous opponent if the conditions aren't right. Right Shou?" She asked.

Shou blinked surprised and nodded. "Y-yeah...that's right..." He quickly composed himself once more. "AHEM, Ken did explain it like having the play-through guide to a difficult game, he might know how to beat that game, but it still requires skill to beat it all the same. Also, like me, Ken doesn't have his ability active all the time, he would only get confused if he was flooded with all that information if he goes overboard. His magatama's spirit might try to warn him about something, but he can still be caught off guard. Namely, it's all about how Ken decides to use the information he learns."

"I don't believe this..." Usagi said, a mask of incredulity on her face.

"You actually might've seen his ability in action before..." Shou considered

Usagi made a confused face for a moment, but then recalled a rather odd event earlier...

* * *

><p><em>...Ken grinned broadly, Usagi knew that Ken would accept into the challenge, but then something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. For a brief moment, the <strong>magatama<strong> that hung around Ken's neck was **shinning**, it was so brief Usagi thought it could easily have been the sun's reflection bouncing of the talisman. As the magatama shined once, Ken's expression quickly changed, and thus he crossed his arms, forming an 'X' and said: "No dice."..._

* * *

><p>Usagi covered her mouth as her jaw threatened to hit the floor. "Still..." Usagi groaned depressed. "With that kind of amulet even exams and assignments are nothing but a joke to him!" Usagi cried at the unfairness.<p>

_"That would normally be true, if Mister-170-IQ even needed such a handicap"_ Shou spitefully muttered, low enough so that no one heard him. Usagi glared at the floor suddenly resolved to do something. "We should take Kenichi's magatama away!" Usagi declared angrilly.

Emi turned to look at the rabbit themed girl appalled, but Shou interjected before the Oni girl could say anything. "If you're thinking about using it for yourself, it won't work." Shou condemned.

"W-why?!" Usagi asked shocked.

"Because, the magatama's spirit has already acknowledged him as it's rightful keeper, just the same as mine, and even if someone were to steal Ken's magatama, the amulet keeps an unbreakable link with it's keeper as long as they're still alive. Besides there are a few conditions one needs to clear in order to use one of our magatamas."

Usagi pouted, when something occurred to her then and there "AAAAH!" She suddenly screamed. "W-While were here gossiping, Ken probably has figured out a way out of the swim classes!" She panicked.

Shou blinked for a couple of seconds before he gasped himself. "AHHH! YOU'RE RIGHT!"

It was then that Emi puffed her chest proudly. "No worries." She said confidently. "As long as Sweetie is unable to swim, he's trapped here with us." She said brightly.

Shou breathed a sigh of relief but Usagi wasn't convinced. "What if Ken finds that portable gravity thingy? He could use it on that enormous pool outside and run out of here. No doubt thanks to his magatama he already knows about that device's existence!" She countered. Shou panicked again yelling a distressed _"SHE'S RIGHT! AGAIN!"_

Emi smiled grew wider, "I know my Sweetie, and even if he's a blowhard, he's still pretty shy when I'm involved~!" Emi smiled alluringly as she unzipped the cleavage portion of her swimsuit top, making Shou's nose bleed instantly at the sight of cleavage, as the Oni princess dug a hand between her breasts to pull out a small capsule. "If Sweetie wants the G-Con so badly, I'd absolutely **_love_** to see him try and get it. _Tee hee~_." Emi giggled, a very lustful look on her eyes as she inadvertedly pictured herself at Ken's mercy, as she hid the capsule back in between her breasts and zipped her swim top back up.

Shou could only blink in response, his face matching in color as his magatama, while trying to stop the torrent of blood now erupting from his nose, Usagi glared at the Oni girl, the blonde girl extremely irked. "Was it absolutely necessary to say that with such a _perverted_ face?!" Usagi scolded, while Emi merely scoffed.

"T'cha're just jealous t'cha can't pull off the whole appeal thing like I can. _Bih~!" _Emi taunted as she finished by cutely sticking her tongue out and pulling a lower eyelid down.

"WHY YOU-!" Usagi yelled as Shou stopped the lithe girl from attacking.

"Miyake-san, calm down." Shou admonished, which of course held little authority from the boy, as his nose was still dripping blood steadily. "Even if the G-Con is in..._a-an extremely safe location_..." Shou stuttered trying to focus on what he wanted to say. "...there's no doubt Ken will try to get it anyway he can..."

"Then HOW?" Usagi berated. "How are we supposed to stop someone who basically has the universal equivalent of Wikipedia **HANGING ON HIS NECK?!"**

Shou smirked. "Expect the unexpected." The russet haired fighter said, as he motioned the girls to follow him out of the classroom. "He had already given us a clue on how to beat him at his own game. All we need to do is throw something completely unexpected and surprising in his direction, something he absolutely will never see coming!" Shou boasted proudly as the trio left the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Hallways<strong>

"Like what?!" Usagi demanded, as she put Shou on the spot.

Shou flinched, and he crossed his arms as he contemplated an answer. "W-well we could...we could...hrmm"

Emi turned her head to the side and her eyes bugged out. "...use a giant octopus?" She asked.

Usagi turned to look at Emi confused for all but a second, till her eyes bugged out as well, Shou turned to both girls. "T-that sounds like a good idea, but where would we find..." Shou trailed off as he turned to the hallway to look at what the girls were so shocked to see.

Only to find the hallway blocked by a monstrous octopus steadily making it's way toward them. All three were astonished.

Shou's eyes stared at the enormous cephallopod flatly"...ok, new idea: **RUN!**" Shou suddenly yelled, as he grabbed both girls by their wrists and dashed to the opposite side of the school, away from the octopus as it gave chase to the three teens, as it chased them a collar around the creature's neck started blinking a small light.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - 1st floor Hallway<strong>

Shin Mendou paced on the main floor of the school, holding a tablet in his hands. The device displayed a screen showing his faithful pet, Matsu-Chiyo's location. A smug smile wormed it's way to his face.

"Well done Matsu-Chiyo, flush that Kitsune out. And once you find him..." Shin unsheathed his sword, as the blade shined dangerously. "I will SLAY that vagrant!" The Mendou scion proudly proclaimed As he paced through the halls just as-

*****WHAM!*****

"GUH!?" Mendou yelped as Ken slammed a nearby door in his face, the door leading to a completely dark and unmarked room.

"Huh?" Ken briefly wondered what was that noise, before shrugging and continuing with his own trail of thought. "Meh, now..."

"Now that my little secret weapon is finally complete, it's time to end these horrible classes once and for all. KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Ken cackled loudlly, until the sharp edge of a sword was poised right under his nose.

"Uhhhhh...Hey!...umm...you..." Ken stumbled, trying to remember the name of the Mendou scion now threatening him with bodily harm. "How's the water outside dude?"

"Quite delightful." Shin said, his voice, like his hands holding a razor-sharp edge. "It will make a wonderful grave for a scoundrel like you." Shin said threateningly.

Ken sighed boredly, as he cracked his knuckles. "*sigh*...I know how much you _"M"_ types like getting beat up, but I don't swing that way." Ken said uninterested.

"NEITHER DO I!" Shin shot back angrily, losing his composure and letting Ken out of his grasp when suddenly-

**_"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

Both boys turned to the sound of the scream, both mimicking confusion. "That was Emi!" Ken exclaimed recognizing the princess's voice.

_[Before you even ask: YES, she's in real trouble right now!]_ The magatama confirmed his suspicions. Both delinquent and conglomerate scion turned to look at one another briefly.

"Truce?" Ken suggested, itching to run to Emi's aid.

"Only until Lady Moroboshi is safe from harm." Mendou agreed.

Once both had reached an agreement they rushed up the stairs, searching for the source of the distress.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Rooftop<strong>

Emi, Shou and Usagi had managed to make it all the way up to the rooftop of the school, with the enormous octopus, Matsu-Chiyo chasing right behind them, all three had managed to get themselves cornered by the abnormally huge octopus, the three teens with their backs to the rooftop's fence, while the giant octopus blocked the roof access door.

"I need to ask this: WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE FEED THE OCTOPI HERE IN KANTO?!" Shou yelled, as he stood in front of Emi and Usagi, becoming a human shield for the girls.

"T-that's not a Kanto thing! Even I'm shocked to see an octopus that big!" Usagi shot back.

"It's like it popped straight out of one of Sweetie's video games..." Emi couldn't help but wonder.

"Kuh-!" Shou cursed "Great! The one time that Kitsune's **Game Brain** would come in handy and he's nowhere to be seen!" The russet haired boy complained.

The octopus was right about to lash out at the group with one of it's tentacles!

"STAY BEHIND ME!" Shou yelled.

**_"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ **Emi screamed

******SMASH!******

Shou blocked the attack by crossing his arms and receiving the brunt of the attack. "URK!" Shou groaned as he stood his ground.

"SHOU!" "Shou-san, are you alright?!" Both girls screamed, seeing the ground beneath Shou's feet slowly crater.

"HRNG! I-IT'S ALRIGHT!" Shou said, somewhat unconvincing. "T-THIS MUCH I CAN WITHSTAND! Huh?" Suddenly the tentacle curled and wrapped itself around Shou!

Matsu-Chiyo grabbed Shou and raised him overhead, slowly crushing the boy. "GAH!" Shou managed to endure by pushing back against the tentacle's grip. "GRRRRR! No use! It's too strong!"

"What're we gonna do?!" Usagi asked, as the octopus was slowly inching towards them.

"I...*gulp*" Emi gulped as she floated a bit back. "I can zap it..." Emi said somewhat uncertain...

"YOU'LL ALSO HIT INOUE-SAN IF YOU DO!" Usagi argued. "Also take a good look around!" The blonde girl pointed to the wet floor. "If you let your electricity loose, you'll hit me and everyone down in the major pool!" Usagi gestured at the puddles all across the rooftop and the water globes floating around the air, how it slowly trickled toward the lower floors and thus eventually to the pool

"I KNOW!" Emi yelled back, as she bit her lip, the Oni princess had no idea how to help her friend. "If...if only Sweetie was here!" When suddenly-

******SMASH!-THE-2ND!******

The metal door leading to the lower floors flew open off it's hinges and slammed at Matsu-Chiyo right behind its' head!

One look to where the door formerly stood and the three teenagers saw Ken, his foot outstretched, since he had kicked the door away, followed by a very infuriated Shin.

"AAAH! H-h-how dare you strike at Matsu-Chiyo!?" Shin yelled outraged, katana at the ready.

"Huh?" Ken asked as he looked at the scene in front of him: Emi and Usagi were cornered by an enormous cephallopodic titan!...oh, and Shou was there too.

"Whoa... the hell do you feed these things around here?" Ken asked as he saw the jumbo sized Matsu-Chiyo.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!" Shou answered just as dumbfounded, while Usagi face-palmed, Emi had a hopeful look on her face.

"Anyway...it does look like it's about time for a boss battle." Ken said as he cracked the joints on his neck noisily in pure badass fashion. "Time to make ugly right here into takoyaki."

But before Ken could move to attack, Shin dashed past him and stopped in front of Matsu-Chiyo. "I won't allow you to harm Matsu-Chiyo!" Shin yelled, as he outstretched his arms to try and prevent any damage to befall his precious octopus.

Ken was about to ask what the hell was he thinking, but Matsu-Chiyo shot its' tentacles at just about everyone in the rooftop.

*****SNATCH!*****

"KYAH!" "SWEETIE!" "YIPE!" A cacophony of screams soon joined as Emi, Usagi and Shin joined Shou as they were ensnared in the octopus' grasp, leaving Ken alone against the beast!

"Oh goodie~! Now it's a one-on-one! Thanks a lot, dumbass!" Ken shot sarcastically at Shin.

"Listen to me, Aoki! I forbid you from harming Matsu-Chiyo! He's an important heirloom of my family!" Shin barked the order as the tentacle wrapped around him started squeezing."URK!"

"...Wait..." Ken said. "This overgrown octopus is YOURS?!" Ken yelled

"! ! !" Instantly Emi, Shou and Usagi turned to glare at Shin from their own captive positions.

"Fear not, I will appease Matsu-Chiyo. After all, I am a scion of the house of Mendou!" Shin proudly boasted as he turned to his beloved octopus. " Matsu-Chiyo please, calm down, I'll take you back to the South Pole Dome back home immediately." Shin pleaded with the octopus in a soft voice, however...

***SQUEEZE!***

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shin yelled as Matsu-Chiyo crushed him once more. The other captives glared at Shin flatly.

"*sigh*...Anyway, let's start this boss fight, we can all kick **Tako-Ouji's**[1] ass later!" Ken sighed as he readied for battle. "...hey, now that I think about it, that's an awesome nickname for you dude!" Ken said jovially.

"NO, IT'S NOT! GURK!" Shin shot back angrily as his entire self was being compressed.

Emi huffed annoyed at all the pre-fight banter. "Sweetie, please save me already!" Emi pleaded, Usagi, not one to be left out also screamed for help. "Save me first!" Usagi yelled, while Emi glared and shouted an outraged _"WHY YOU FIRST?!"_.

Ken snapped back to attention. "Heh! You got it, girls!" He said confidently. "I already consider myself an old hand at saving damsels in distress so sit tight!" And with that Ken dashed towards Matsu-Chiyo, but the octopus lashed its' tentacle like a whip at the pony-tailed boy.

"HOP!" Ken somersaulted out of the way. and once in range he unleashed a barrage of attacks.

_**"Ryuusei Sutomu!"** _Ken rained a barrage of kicks on Matsu-Chiyo, but unfortunately, the octopus' body was able to absorb all the impacts barely feeling a thing.

"Hrmm~...Figures it didn't work. ***kon***" Ken said in an unsurprised kind of tone.

"C'mon you **Game Brained Kitsune! **Figure it out!" Shou yelled at Ken frustrated he was unable to free himself.

But then a flash of pain coursed through Ken's brain the moment Shou said that exact combination of words. "AGH!" The yankee had to clutch the right side of his head.

"S-Sweetie?" Emi said suddenly very concerned, but Matsu-Chiyo took this chance to wrap its' tentacles around the unsuspecting boy.

"W-WHOA!" Ken was suddenly lifted in the air, but- "KUH-!" He had to clutch his head again the migraine making itself known.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?!" Emi asked alarmed, but Ken turned to his rival. "H-hey..urk...wh-what did you just... call me?" Ken asked as he tried to withstand Matsu-Chiyo's crushing grip.

"Wha-?" Shou stumbled. "GET A GRIP, KENICHI! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Shou yelled at his rival, bordering on desperation.

Ken shook his head, clearing his mind. "R-Right!" Ken used his free hand, [the one he had been clutching his head with] and his hair instantly wrapped around his fist into a very sharp and painful looking drill.

"_**Ryuusei Doriru!"**_Ken called as he slammed the spinning drill-punch onto the tentacle currently crushing him, the attack pierced and burried painfully into the tentacle.

"!?" Matsu-Chiyo released Ken from its' clutches, and the boy landed on his feet. "MATSU-CHIYO!" Shin screamed, as the octopus was hurt!

"Sweetie, are t'cha alright?" Emi asked, ignoring the snobbish boy, still concerned about what had happened earlier to Ken.

Ken gave a thumbs-up. "No worries, I still got this!" Ken confidently said.

_[Aniki! Don't even bother with blunt attacks, Matsu-Chiyo can absorb these and won't feel a thing, we gotta keep hitting this guy with more sharp attacks! But octopi can regenerate so we'll need some help on this one!] _The magatama shined, as it relayed intel on the current foe.

_"Whatever you say, Navi." _Ken taunted under his breath as he side-stepped another tentacle whip-lash

_[CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!] _The magatama shone angrily, not caring much for the annoying nickname.

"Got an idea!" Ken yelled, ignoring his amulet's outburst as he dashed towards the octopus, Matsu-Chiyo, already wary of this threatening boy lashed out several whip lashes as Ken ran towards him. Ken deftly dodged every strike easily and suddenly jumped.

"What are you-?" Usagi was about to ask, as she continued to struggle trying to free herself from the creature's slimy grip.

_**"HASAMI!"**_

A flash of metal shone through as Ken landed behind Matsu-Chiyo, while the delinquent's hair had morphed into a pair of scissor blades. Everyone looked confused for the first couple of seconds until-

******SLASH******

A slicing sound cut through the air, and the tentacle holding Shou was sliced off!

"! ? ! ? !" Matsu-Chiyo saw his own tentacle suddenly severed. "WHOA!" Shou yelled as he landed, he quickly squirmed out of the tentacle and jumped away from the octopus.

"MATSU-CHIYO!" Shin yelled, paling as he saw the brutal attack his beloved octopus had sustained. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Shin yelled furiously. "I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU FOR THIS CRIME, KENICHI AOKI!" Shin yelled promises of vengeance, while Ken glared at the rich boy.

"Shut the f*ck up." Ken said calmly. "And get it through your skull: I am the maximum authority here. I don't answer to you, and whatever delusions of superiority ya got don't mean squat now or ever." Ken calmly said, while Shin was still appalled by that insolent remark.

Shou took an attack ready stance beside Ken. "Thanks for the save." Shou said begrudgingly. "But you went a bit overboard don't you think?!" His rival scolded

"Not really dude...look." Ken pointed to Matsu-Chiyo, as the octopus was already growing a replacement tentacle. "Only reason I freed you first instead of the girls is I'm gonna need your help to beat this boss." Ken said one eye open as he studied the enemy.

"Huh..." Shou blinked surprised, but quickly glared down at the titanic sea creature. "What's the game plan then?" Shou asked as he watched the octopus' movements.

"You spam the setsudanki from a distance, I'll go melee with the scissors, we free the girls, ignore the n00b." Ken explained briefly.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mendou yelled seething.

"_Should I find it depressing I actually understood your game lingo right there? _Anyways, got it!" Shou agreed to the plan. "Don't blame me if you get hit." He warned.

"Friendly-fire...why not?" Ken snarked.

"WILL YOU TWO HURRY UP ALREADY!?" Emi and Usagi both yelled, Ken nodded as he dashed towards Matsu-Chiyo.

Shou's magatama blazed in a radiant red flare, as Shou crossed his arms, his eyes shinning as his arms became covered with his black ki. **_"Engetsu **_Rensha_** Setsudanki!_**_[_Crescent Moon _Rapid-fire _Guillotine_]"_ Shou swung his arms in various wide arcs sending waves of somber cutting ki blades. Ken dashed towards the octopus as his hair already took the shape of an enormous pair of scissor blades. The black blades collided with Matsu-Chiyo's main body, effectively leaving more than a few gashes. Once Ken was in close Matsu-Chiyo tried to squash the fox-like boy with it's tentacles, however...

*****SLASH-CUT-SLICE*****

"! ? !" Matsu-Chiyo was suddenly assaulted by a new wave of ki blades. Shou effectively landed his barrage of attacks on the monstrous creature, distracting it long enough for Ken to get close to the tentacles holding the girls. Ken quickly and deftly sliced through the tentacle holding Emi.

"EEP!" Emi felt the grip around her loosen and flew away from the beast. "Thanks, Sweetie~!" She said, happy at being rescued by her beloved again.

"H-HEY! What about me?!" Usagi complained, trying to use her titanic strength to free herself, but to no avail.

"Don't worry, Bunny. Everything's goin' according to plan!" Ken yelled, just as he dodged another furious strike from the angered octopus.

"! ! !" Matsu-Chiyo was getting all steamed up, his own anger increasing his temperature and his size, everyone looked shocked at this development.

"It's getting bigger!" Shou called out, still unleashing ki blades like it was going out of style.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Ken snarked once more, his magatama shone once more as time for Ken slowed to a crawl once more.

_[MORE INTEL! This is an australopolar octopus! They're normal sized in their own habitat and environment: the South Pole.] The magatama relayed it's info._

"What? You're proposing to mail him there?" Ken deadpanned.

_[Hear me out, this guy grows the hotter the environment is, it'll shrink back to normal if we freeze it down.] _The magatama suggested.

"Not an option." Ken dismissed. "We're in the middle of a heat wave, and it would take too long to stuff this behemoth in a cold enough place..." Ken explained. "...but I got a better idea_..._"

Time went back to normal for Ken, as he came up with a plan. "_**Ryuusei Rensha Sutomu! **[Meteor Rapid-fire Storm]" _Ken clobbered the octopus with a lightning quick punches. "**Tanuki-dude!** Save Bunny now!"

Shou was taken aback suddenly as he heard the order. "Wha-? Did you just call me...?" Shou stumbled confused [and a touch angry] at about what happened, but shook his head and focused at the task. " N-NEVERMIND!" Shou refocused his sights at the tentacle holding the bunny haired girl, Usagi did notice something weird about what just happened.

**_"Engetsu Setsudanki!_**" Shou released a single ki blade that severed the octopus' tentacle holding Usagi.

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Usagi screamed as she was now in freefall

"! ! !" The octopus couldn't see from the barrage but Matsu-Cbhiyo could definitely feel the sudden pain of another limb being cut off, in that same instant. "Emi, catch Bunny!"

Emi blinked for a millisecond at the order, but quickly nodded, and with blinding speed, the Oni girl swooped in and caught the bunny-like girl in mid fall.

"*GASP!* *WHEEZE~!* I though I was gonna die~!" Usagi complained.

Emi harrumphed. "T'cha gotta have more trust in my Sweetie!" She boasted proudly.

"Oh put a sock in it, Moroboshi." Usagi deadpanned, as she was being carried aerially by Emi.

Ken paused his barrage to see that Usagi was now safe and sound. "Whew~...now..." Ken turned to the enraged octopus. "TIME TO TURN UP THE HEAT!" As Ken said this, his fists were surrounded in white fire, but they were blazing even hotter now. _**"Ryuusei Shakunetsu Sutomu!** [Meteor Red-hot Storm]" _Ken let loose another flurry of punches, but the impact of these was starting to leave steam trails.

"! ? !" Matsu-Chiyo felt it's skin starting to boil! He was literally being cooked AND tenderized by Ken's attack! And as the heat constantly increased, so did Matsu-Chiyo's size as the octopus was forced to back away from the ongoing attack, towards the rooftop's edge.

"STOP IT!" Shin yelled pointlessly. "Cease your attacks on Matsu-Chiyo or I will- GYAAAARGH!" Shin attempted to threaten, but as the attacks started to affect Matsu-Chiyo, the rich boy was crushed in the tentacle holding him once more. The octopus decided to shift all of it's attention on the biggest threat namely Ken, and moved all of it's tentacles to try and stop the delinquent boy.

Ken grinned a smug grin, as he started to counter the tentacles with his non-stop machine gun-like attack. "Tanuki!" Ken barked another order. "Now spam the 'shotgun' on the ground around us!"

"N-NOT A TANUKI!" Shou yelled, but noticed something, as the monstrous octopus increased it's size...

***CRACK!***

...So did it increase it's weight as cracks started to show up around the rooftop floor. "W-what're you saying?! If I do that, you'll-"

"SHUT UP AND JUST DO AS I SAY!" Ken ordered as he was finding it increasingly more difficult to keep his attacker at bay.

Shou gritted his teeth. "Fine! Don't blame me if this goes wrong!" Yelling finally, Shou concentrated his ki around his fist, his magatama shinning a brilliant red. _**"Mayonaka Shottogan!" **_Shou released blast after blast towards the ground causing more cracks to form.

"AAAH!" Emi gasped "Inoue-san, what're you doing?!" Usagi screamed shocked as both her and Emi looked on. "If you blast the floor anymore he'll-!"

As Usagi said it the rooftop...

****CRACK!****

*******CRACK!*******

***********CRACK!***********

**...started to break!  
><strong>

Soon the entire rooftop started to shake beneath their feet, Shou jumped back as predictably the edge of the building started to crumble.

"Ken! Get outta there!" Shou yelled to his rival, however another shake of the now unstable rooftop made Ken stumble, dropping his guard.

"WHOA!" Ken was snatched instantly by Matsu-Chiyo in the opening in the Ken's attack and wrapped its' tentacle securely around him.

"That is far enough, you despicable fiend!" Shin yelled, furiously as he waved his katana at Ken menacingly. "Whatever you are plotting now, whatever dishonorable trick you have prepared, I will cut you down this instant!" Shin yelled as he levelled the katana towards Ken from his position. It seemed that the octopus shared it's master's sentiments as it also looked angrily and literally steamed at the fox-like yankee.

"I think it's finally time to reveal my secret weapon." Ken said, as smug as ever as he pulled one of his arms out to reveal **a gun!**

"What the-?!" Shin yelled suddenly not expecting this twist at all.

"HANDS AND TENTACLES IN THE AIR, MOTHERF*$%ERS!" Ken yelled.

By instinct both Matsu-Chiyo and Mendou both shot their respective appendages upward.

"Y-y-you coward! To resort t-t-to firearms?!" Shin yelled incredulously, but then noticed something odd about the gun. "...wait..."

Ken grinned a fox-like grin of victory "Showtime!" as he turned around in the tentacles grasp, aimed the gun and shot **at Emi!**

**The gun fired a small plunger attached to very strong cable and it attached right at Emi's swimsuit top!**

"Huh?" Emi asked caught completely off-guard, when the reel in the gun's mecanism ripped the top of her swimsuit right of her body. "**KYAAAAAA!" ** Emi yelled, being stripped so suddenly.

"UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH~!" Both Shou and Shin roared excited as they were treated to the vision of Emi's bare chest, as both boys suddenly spurted blood from their noses.

_"Keep your eyes on the G-Con!" _Ken reminded himself, as just as he had predicted, the moment he ripped off Emi's swimsuit top, the G-Con came flying out in his direction.

*****CRUMBLE!*****

Everyone save Ken was brought back to their situation as the side of the roof started to wobble threatening to collapse!

"W-what just happened?!" Shin yelped, as the small capsule sailed through the air heading towards Ken.

"_**Sādohando!**_" Ken snatched the G-con with his pony-tail-turned-third-hand, and posed with the gun in his right hand and the stolen swimsuit top on his left. The gun itself with a plunger cup stuck to its' nozzle, Ken had a malevolent grin to his face as the roof started to fall. "This is quite possibly the best invention in the entire world! The Bikini-snatching Grapling Plunger Gun 2015! Modified from an airsoft gun, donated from the Airsoft Club, equipped with a thin 30 meter fishing wire borrowed from the and a high speed reel motor provided from the Fishing Club and a plunger cup stolen from the janitors closet lined with a special glue taken from the Chemistry Lab!" Ken posed with the gun in his hand. "This is my ultimate weapon! KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ken cackled, as the roof started to collapse.

"YOU MORON!" Usagi yelled furiously, suddenly she was dropped to the ground."AHHH!"

"Huh? Oh no!" Shou noticed and ran to catch her.

"Kyaa!" Usagi gasped as Shou managed to snatch her before she hit the ground. "T-thanks..." Usagi thanked the russet haired boy for the save.

Meanwhile Emi started to growl. "**Sweetie...SwEeTiE...WhY t'ChA..." **Soon an aura of electric fury surrounded her. **"In FrOnT oF EvErYoNe nO LeSs!...grrrRRRRRR."**

Ken didn't bother fearing for his life right now, as he examined the G-Con in his pony-tail-hand. "Now to end this nonsense!" He turned the capsule with the ki energized limb and pressed a button. Immediately all the water in the area started to converge to one side of the school building, right beneath the collapsing rooftop!

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - School grounds<strong>

Everyone in school had been having fun in the pool up till just recently as they noticed the ongoing battle on top of roof from the safety of the school grounds. The Emi Squad looking on with interest.

"AHHH!" Minoru suddenly yelled. "E-Emi's swimsuit...it got ripped off"

"**WHAT?!**" The other boys in school suddenly yelled, and immediately everyone started to fight for the binoculars in Minoru's hands.

"GIMME THAT!" "SCREW YOU! ME FIRST!" "GET LOST! I GOT DIBS!" "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Was among the cacophony of screams, insults and yelling the boys were making.

"Ugh...idiots, the lot of you!" One of the girls reproached, as the other girls nodded, agreeing with her. "Huh?" Suddenly another girl called out. "Hey, is the water level getting...lower?" She asked

And indeed, one look over at the school building and they all saw the pool water, along with the liquid floating inside the school being sucked into a growing sphere of water in mid-air.

"W-what the-?" Megane yelped. "W-what in the world is going on?!" The social studies. teacher demanded to know.

"I-I'm guessing the swim class is about to get cancelled...again..." Kakugari lamented.

Meanwhile the Principal and Onse-Mark sailed by in an inflatable boat.

"So this is why you always insist on renewing the premiums on the building's insurance so often, Onsen-Mark." The principal said calmly.

Onsen-Mark just sighed tiredly. "It's a necessity, I tell you."

Everyone looked on at the scene from a safe distance, as all the pool water was drained away around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Rooftop<strong> [What's left of it anyway...]

"Now for the final push!" Ken said. **"ZENRYOKU!" **Ken yelled suddenly as his aura blazed in fury, the bluish tinged flames turning reddish as Ken amped up the heat, and of course, Matsu-Chiyo started to grow once more.

"? ? ?" Matsu-Chiyo withstood the heat, but was confused at what was happening overall.

"Y-You fool!" Shin yelled. "If Matsu-Chiyo grows any bigger the roof won't resisnt our combined weights and we'll fall!"

"That's the idea! ***kon!***" Ken shot back, a manic grin in his face.

"W-WHAT?!" Shin yelled as finally-

*****CRASH*****

The section of the roof where Matsu-Chiyo [and coincidentally Ken and Shin] were finally started to fall apart and the trio started to fall by the side of the school building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shin yelled as they were all going into a freefall but-

****SPLASH****

All too suddenly Matsu-Chiyo and its' two passengers landed on water, on an enormous floating bubble of water to be precise floating right around the third floor of the school building. Matsu-Chiyo emerged to its' surface, confused just as Shin, and pulling out its' two passengers out of the water.

"W-what in the world?" Shin asked as they resurfaced from the floating in the air water globe.

Ken shook his hair dry, not unlike a canine, and took a look to the ground. "Dry as a whistle~! Kehehe~!" He chuckled, happy that his scheme worked, he then turned to the tentacle holding him captive. "...leggo you! ****SNARL!****" Ken sank his teeth into the octopus.

"!" Matsu-Chiyo released the fox-like yankee the instant he got bitten, and before falling back into the water Ken grabbed on to the tentacle and swung himself up to it.

"Well, I'd say it was fun...but then I'd be lyin'. See ya!" And with that Ken jumped away from both the titanic octopus and it's enraged master...

*****SNATCH!*****

"What the fu-?" Or tried to anyway... as he was jumping away, Matsu-Chiyo snatched him again in mid-flight, this time grabbing onto Ken completely, restraining his arms legs and ponytail, and pulled him to be face-to-face with the giant octopus, leveling an angry glare at the delinquent.

"*gulp* Guess you're angry at me for chopping off your tentacles, right?" Ken said meekly, as Matsu-Chiyo's only response was a hateful glare, the octopus approached the tentacle holding it's young master to the delinquent fighter.

"Kenichi Aoki..." the Mendou scion said slowly. "...never in my life have I felt the sort of hatred I am feeling right now for you, you scoundrel!"

"That's nice, now tell your pet to let me go before I-" Ken was about to threaten when he heard.

**"SWEETIE! ! !"** An angry feminine roar filled the air, and Ken's blood froze in his veins.

"Uh oh..." Ken muttered, as he took one glance back and found Emi, floating right overhead the three, surrounded by her electrified, rage-filled ki, her fangs bared in her blushed face, as she was trying to preserve her modesty with one arm as her lightning circled her attacking hand.

**"SWEETIE, HOW DARE T'CHA EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE LIKE THIS?!"** Emi roared, as she glared daggers at her husband.

Ken's pupils shrank, he didn't think it twice as he spun around in place and sank his once more in the tentacle holding him, Matsu-Chiyo flinched, but held strong, making sure Ken wasn't going to escape.

"Leggo-leggo-leggo-LEGGO!" Ken said in a panicky voice.

"Humph!" Shin scoffed. "You are correct to fear me, Aoki!" The Mendou scion raised his katana high in the air, ready to strike at the hated boy.

Ken took a momentary stock at his situation: He was securely restrained in Matsu-Chiyo's tentacles, hair and everything, as the octopus was swimming in a gravity-defying massive sphere of H2O, a moronic, snobby, wannabe-samurai idiot had a katana pointing skyward, and right above them was a supremely pissed-off Emi, ready to unleash lightning in their general direction.

"Any last words?" Shin asked, blade at the ready.

It didn't take a genius to come to the same conclusion Ken made. "...You're an idiot..."

Shin's eye twitched, but decided to indulge the trickster's last remark. "And why am I the idiot?" Mendou asked.

Ken leveled a flat glare. "Because you are the only moron...WHO WOULD SWING AROUND A METALLIC SWORD IN THE AIR AT AN IMPENDING LIGHTNING STRIKE!" He yelled

**"REPENT! _KAMINARI TENCHU!_**_[Lightning Divine Retribution]_" Emi unleashed a monster-sized bolt of pure electric wrath at the water sphere were Shin, Matsu-Chiyo and the bad luck magnet that was Ken were in at the moment

The octopus and Shin both looked skyward, a dumbfounded look on their faces. "...oh..." Was all Shin uttered in response to Ken.

***********KER-ZAAAAAAAAAAP!***************

Millions of volts bombarded the trio, as the were all caught in the attack, writhing in pain as they were electrocuted.

**"GYAAAAARGH!...Huh?" **Ken grunted, he hated to admit it, but he was becoming just slightly more used to the zappings, however in the middle of the electric punishment he saw the G-Con behaving oddly, as it floated ominously in the air and started to emit an all too familiar and ominous glow.

**"...of course..." **Ken deadpanned, sarcastically even as he was being shocked to a crisp.

**********KABOOOM!**********

The G-Con exploded in an enormous blast! The water being blast off sky high, rainning on the whole area, as three charred figures crashed on the ground with a thud.

***THUD***

One of them the king-sized octopus Matsu-Chiyo, and the other two the carbonized scion of the house of Mendou, Shin and the electrified heir of the Kitsune-ryu, Ken.

Emi was aghast at what she had inadvertently caused "Oh no!" She gasped, suddenly worried for her husband's well being, she swooped down to check on Ken, while on the rooftop, Shou, still holding Usagi in his arms could only blink confused.

"U-Umm, Miyake-san, can I ask you a question?" Shou started still staring off into space.

"Yeah?" Usagi asked in deadpan

"This sort of thing...does it happen often around here?" Shou asked.

"..." Usagi couldn't answer immediately, she gave a low and pitiful sigh. "...*sigh*..._yes...yes, it does..._" She said sadly.

"...Huh..." Shou answered. "So THAT'S why Ken's so resilient..."

"Yup..." Usagi agreed, it was then both teens looked at the position they both were.

"URK!" "AHHH!" both gasped as they jumped a clear 10 feet away from each other, looking away, embarrassed at what had happened.

"I ah-..." Shou stuttered. "I gotta get back to training..."

"Y-yeah..." Usagi followed. "...I..._really _need a shower..."

"Right...bye..." Shou finally finished as he jumped off the building from the sudden awkward situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - School Grounds<br>**

A heavy rain still down-poured from the sky as all the pool water returned to the ground, no longer the liquid under the influence of the alien device. From the pile of flash fried bodies, Ken emerged shakily, his body already used to this kind of abuse. He unsteadily walked over to the school entrance, just as Emi had arrived floating over to him.

"Sweetie! Are t'cha ok? I'm so sorry, I-I swear I didn't know that would-" Emi tried to apologize but Ken placed a finger on her lips, signalling her to be quiet.

"_...can I go home now?..." _Ken asked hoarsely, the flat glare never leaving his eyes.

Emi, still covering her breasts with both arms, looked sadly back at Ken. She lowered her eyes and looked away as she only nodded.

_"...thank you..." _Ken answered as he unsteadily kept his march back to the dorm room.

Emi looked over seeing her husbands back as he slowly trudged away, a sharp sting of sadness in her heart, a green glow emanated from her ankle band.

"..._I know..."_ she whispered and then looked once more to Ken. "Sweetie..." Emi said, as she resolved to fly back to the changing room booth to change back, and then back to the dorm room, as the Emi Squad tried to draw her attention pointlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ken's Dorm - some time later...<strong>

Emi opened the dorm window from outside, and entered uncertain, wearing her standard tiger-stripped bikini and racer jacket, she floated for a moment, trying to find her beloved, but quickly saw Ken's futon already laid out, and Ken himself bundled tightly underneath the covers, only his face poking out just a little bit.

Emi sighed, somewhat relieved the teen she loved was still in the apartment, but somewhat concerned and a bit guilty. She had forgotten just how much Ken hated pools or anything associated to swimming, that much was evident by the low chanting Ken was making.

_"...Ihateswimming-_Ihateswimming_-_Ihateswimming_-_Ihateswimming_-_Ihateswimming_-_Ihateswimming_-_Ihateswimming..." __Ken kept saying, as he shivered underneath the covers, soon he felt some squirming underneath the futon beside him.

"H-huh?" Ken said as suddenly Emi's face popped out from beneath the covers right next to Ken's.

"_Hiya..."_ Emi said softly, but Ken only blinked a couple of times and turned away from her. "_...go away..." _Ken muttered. _"...wanna be alone..."_

Emi ignored the order and merely snuggled closer. _"Sweetie...I...came to say I'm sorry..."_ Emi said softly.

_"For zapping me for the trillionth time? Ya should be..." _Ken deadpanned.

"No, t'cha deserved that." Emi deadpanned, earning a disgruntled grunt from Ken. _"...I wanna apologize for pressuring you into these swim lessons..."_ Emi said looking at Ken.

Ken kept quiet. _"...dweeb..."_ He said softly. _"I panicked and all I could think of was how to skip out on this..."_ Ken explained. _"...guess I'm not ready to learn how to swim yet...but still you went overboard chasing me and threatening me to zap me!" _Ken shot back annoyed.

_"W-well, t'cha went and cheated just to try and flirt with some girls! How did t'cha think I was gonna feel?!"_ Emi retaliated with her own argument.

_"...helps me calm down..." _Ken whispered almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" Emi asked.

_"*sigh*...flirtin' helps me calm down..." _Ken repeated, earning a confused glance from Emi. "Look, I know it's weird, but when I'm flirtin' around with girls it relaxes me okay?" Ken said, already knowing his answer would only annoy Emi.

Emi of course pouted, puffing her cheeks,as she turned to look at her husband seriously. "That's what I'M here for!" She said, as she turned away annoyed. "Honestly, if t'cha need to flirt to calm down then flirt with me! Only look at me! I-" she was ongoing on a passionate tirade to vent her frustration when became all too conscious of Ken's stare. "_...I'm there for t'cha...always have been..."_ she said, somewhat melancholic.

_"I just wanted t'cha to learn how to swim but...I guess I messed up **again**..."_ Emi admitted.

Ken felt an uncomfortable lump in his chest, guilt as from beneath the covers he placed a gentle hand on Emi head, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Look, I agreed to this stupidity, so I'm as guilty as everyone else, so..." Ken said, now in a normal tone of voice. "...let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Emi smiled, as she placed a peck on Ken's cheek. "I love t'cha, t'cha know?" Emi said lovingly.

"Yeah...I know..." Ken said, somewhat calmer.

"...and~?" Emi asked expectantly.

"And what?" Ken followed up.

Emi puffed her cheeks again. "...and you love me, _right?"_

"..."

_"...right?!" _Emi's voice was raised slightly

"Y-ya dweeb! _I-I'm not gonna say somethin' so embarrassin'!"_ Ken said, as he turned away to hide his blushing face.

Emi looked deeply towards Ken, and into his eyes, the green magatama, unbeknownst to Ken, shined brightly underneath Emi's ankle band. Emi could clearly see a brilliant pink aura surrounding the boy, as he looked eyes with her.

_[Uh huh...no doubt about it, **Aneesan...**] _The green magatama said into Emi's heart. _[Even if Ken won't say it, it's plain to us like the sky is blue, he really loves ya, girl!]_

_(I know that...__) _Emi thought, as a smile crept to her lips. _(...I still wanna hear him say it, though...oh well...) _Emi giggled happily.

"W-what?" Ken asked embarrassed.

"Oh nothing..." Emi answered cryptically, and then remembered something and huffed at Ken, the Oni girl irked. "I still can't believe t'cha ripped off my swimsuit, in front of everyone in school!" She glared at Ken.

The boy for his part flinched, thoguh given how little space he had to move, he didn't get far. "Ah! Well...umm...it was the only way to get G-Con" Ken stumbled.

"No, it wasn't!" Emi shot back. "Seriously, where did t'cha even come up with such an idea?!" Emi asked as she turned away, in mock anger.

Ken chuckled a bit at that. "Oddly enough...your mom gave me the idea." Ken answered.

This left Emi surprised. "W-what?! You're lying!" She said amazed.

"Kehehe. Nope~! It's thanks to a plunger gun like this that your folks got hitched. Didn't your mom tell ya how she and your dad met?" Ken asked.

"N-no, she didn't...are t'cha tellin' me Daddy stripped Mom off too?!" Emi asked a smile on her face.

"In front of the whole world, no less. " Ken returned the smile as he heard Emi say a small _"No way!"_ trying to contain her laughter. "I'm serious, it was broadcasted on TV and everything! _So cut me some slack...you only flashed the whole school..._"

"Oh my gosh! _Hahahahahahaha~!" _Emi had to laugh at that, and both teens lay there in the futon, sharing a story of the past, and laughing, forgetting all about the situation they had been in and just having fun.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

**Vacant lot - "Cherry Heights"**

Shou was training arduosly, doing a handstand push up with a single finger, and quickly switching, as Usagi had arrived and was chatting with the auburn haired boy, since her way to school always crossed in front of the vacant lot.

"So...the whole swim class thing is off?" Shou asked as he lifted his entire body on a single digit.

"Yup." Usagi said, as she munched on a carrot, absentmindedly. "The Mendou conglomerate had to fix the school grounds and the school too. So pretty much everything's back to normal"

"*sigh*...and in the end, Ken's plan was a success...again..." Shou sighed as he flipped up to a squatting position and then stretched his back.

"I wouldn't call Kenichi-kun's plan a complete success." Usagi commented. "He did get zapped in the end."

Shou chuckled spitefully at that, and turned to Usagi. "Heheh...and that is one of the weaknesses of the blue magatama: he can make hundreds of plans for nearly any contingency, but he'll always overlook something...Hahaha" Shou laughed jovially.

Usagi sighed, though she could understand Shou's animosity towards Ken, it was no different than her rivalry with Emi. Right then there was something that gnawed on Usagi's mind. "Say...mind if I ask you something?" Usagi asked uncertain.

Shou blinked curious, and shrugged. "My life's pretty much an open book, so ask away." The boy answered.

"I know you don't like to talk about this but..." Usagi started. "Can you tell me which is your nickname? Is it **Koujaku** or **Tanuki**?"

Shou flinched, and he flinched hard! "Urk!...W-well...if you absolutely MUST know..." Shou said, as he looked at Usagi, pleading her to drop the subject with his eyes, but Usagi kept her expectant glare.

"*sigh*...fine I'll tell you..." Shou sighed defeated, he didn't like to keep any secrets anyway. "You already know the whole GMAC deal and everything right?" Shou asked, wanting to confirm before he retreated common ground. "Yeah."

"Ok, good." Shou clapped his hands as he huffed once more, definitely not looking forward to this tale. "A few years back the GMAC was starting to become a world phenomenon in the world of martial arts. To stand above all fighters as the strongest was it's biggest appeal, and year after year thousands of fighters in the disciple class would participate in order to prove themselves and then finally take on the reigning champion of the previous year, if the challenger won, they'd be the champion for the next year, if the champion defended the title, they'd be challenged the year after. And so on and so forth." Shou explained, Usagi nodded motioning for him to continue.

"Well you see, even if it's a martial arts competition for the entire world, only disciples from martial arts schools are allowed to participate...and well..." Shou rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"And well?" Usagi asked, annoyed at Shou's hesitation.

"Ahem..." Shou cleared his throat. "...I'm...well... a **self-taught martial artist**...so that was a problem."

"S-self-taught?!" Usagi gasped. "B-b-but how?!"

"Well, when **both** of your best friends from your childhood are martial artists, you kind of learn this stuff through osmosis." Shou explained.

"Both?" Usagi asked, this was a new bit of information.

"A-anyway, yeah, I was self-taught, and if I wanted to participate in the GMAC I needed to be part of martial arts school, so I joined the **Suzume-ryū** _[Sparrow School]_...and when that blasted nicknaming **Game Brained Kitsune** found out, well... I suppose you know the rest..." Shou said, dejectedly.

_"Game Brained _Kitsune?" Usagi had to ask.

"That's what me and Momonga use to call Ken back when we were kids. I only called him that again because I remembered it when Emi mentioned that that octopus looked like something out of one of Ken's games...now that I think about it...his reaction right then was really weird." Shou noticed

"Yeah...it looked like he had a migraine or something..." Usagi shared the sentiment. "Ok anyway, that explains why Ken called you Koujaku and Bird Brain and Beak-Face and-"

"M-Miyake-san, p-please stop!" Shou interrupted, as he was trying to contain his anger. "..._I beg of you..._"

"S-sorry 'bout that. Hehe~" Usagi cheerily apologized. "Anyway, where did the nickname **Tanuki** come from?"

Shou flinched again, but lowered his head as he looked to both sides, if anything to make sure there was no one around. He then motioned Usagi to come closer. "L-look, I-I'll show you but you can't tell anyone, promise?"

Usagi instantly started to fear that the reason behind this particular nickname was WAY more embarrassing than what she had bargained in the beginning, and knowing what she did about raccoon dogs...there was a distinct possibility that Shou was nicknamed like so because of his-

"AAH! N-n-n-nevermind! I-I-I-I don't really need to know so don't worry about it!" Usagi tried to backpedal from her request for information.

But Shou thought for a moment. "...You know, you're right, this isn't something I should be ashamed about, gimme a sec and I'll show you." Shou turned around, turning his back to Usagi, the blonde girl's face had turned a deep shade of red, as she imagined just **what** was Shou going to show her.

"H-hey, I changed my mind! Y-y-y-you don't need to s-s-s-show me anymore, seriously, I'm g-g-g-good!" Usagi stuttered.

"Just a few moments..._this is really hard to take off...I suppose it should be for something of good quality..._" Shou muttered as he was doing **something**...

Usagi was starting to get desperate. "Listen, I-I-I don't WANT to know anymore, a-a-and this makes you uncomfortable anyway so DROP IT ALREADY!" Usagi covered her mouth with her hands at the unfortunate choice of words.

"Ah, there! Done!" Shou cheered, as he started to turn around.

**"KYYYYYAAAAA!"** Usagi yelled as she shielded her eyes with her hands from looking at...looking at...

"Is...is my **face** really that disturbing?" Shou asked, a bit aghast.

Usagi blinked confused, she lowered her hands and saw Shou, just as normal as ever...save for a huge black, eye-mask like marking around Shou's eyes much like a tanuki's mask. Usagi blinked. "Y-you're telling me that..."

Shou sighed depressed, as he blushed a bit. "L-look, it's just a birthmark, I-I can't help it, okay!"

Usagi blinked once more, as she looke at Shou, and she couldn't help it...

...She had to laugh..."...Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

"H-HEY!" Shou yelled offended, but Usagi stopped him raising her hand to his face.

"HAHAHahahahhahahahaha~...Ah...Hoooo~...Hahaha...g-gimme a second...hahaha~!" Usagi tried to catch her breath from all her laughing, while Shou kept shooting hr a flat glare.

"Whew~...I needed that!" She finally said, and noticed Shou still glaring through his masked eyes. "Oh, come off it! You should lighten up about that!"

"Hmph! What would you know? There's no way you could know how I felt about this stupid eyemask" Shou asked annoyed.

"...You're kidding me, right?" Usagi deadpanned, her rabbit ears lowering. "Shou, my name is literally **"Rabbit",** and if you haven't noticed..." Usagi pointed at her rabbit-ear like hair. "I also had these since forever...so yeah, I sorta know where you're coming from..." Usagi said, sporting a smug smile.

Shou blinked as he looked at Usagi's hair, her 'rabbit ears' twitching exactly like real ears, and he started laughing.

"Heh heh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Soon both teenagers laughed cheerfully, both having opened up a little to the other.

* * *

><p><strong>That night...<br>**

**Tomobiki High - Race Track**

The race track was silent and tranquil that night, not a single creature stirred through out the whole school. A cold wind blew through the air, a chilly wind, coming directly from the nearby storehouse...

...and a single snow flake floated through the open door...the first, but definitely not the last...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Tako-Ouji: <strong>Literally Octopus Prince...makes sense if you think about it.


	16. Glacier Rumble Pt1

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 14 - Glacier Rumble Pt.1  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Race Track<strong>

It was early in the afternoon as there was a single lone soul running on the tracks along with an awfully familiar midget taking his time, they were using the field reserved for sports and other physical education activities behind the school. This person donned a sleeveless black shirt and track pants as he trained and ran along the track.

"*pant*...*pant*...*pant*...Are you sure we are allowed to use the field, **Sakurambo-san**?" **Shou** asked as he ran along the field, dragging a stack of several tires tied to him.

"Please, call me **Cherry**, like everyone does." The familiar and yet, unwelcome monk answered back, holding in his hand was Shou's wrist watch, as he was taking the russet haired boy's time. "The road you travel to overcome your challenges is a particularly harsh one, Shou. Your rival, Kenichi, does not hesitate to use any means, any advantages, any strategies against his opponents. Neither should you, if you hope to triumph against him." was Cherry's sage advice.

"R-Right!...*pant*...I need to focus and become stronger...I will devote all my mind to my training!" Shou resolved as he ran faster clearing another lap of the race track.

"..." Cherry studied the boy's progress as Shou continued to push his body to further limits.

"AH! LOOK! Emi's breasts!" The monk suddenly pointed and yelled

"HUH?!" Shou predictably turned his neck in the direction the monk was pointing, and inevitably-

***TRIP!***

...his legs crossed as he was running and he tripped violently to the ground...

***SMASH!* *ROLL* ***ROLL*** ***ROLL*** ***ROLL*** ***ROLL* ***ROLL*** *SCREEEECH!*****

As the boy rolled, impulsed by his momentum and screeched to a halt skidding on his face right next to Cherry, right before the rest of his body fell into the snow with a low thud.**  
><strong>

"'Devote all your mind', you say?" Cherry remarked, staring at the prone boy with his usual flat glare.

Shou lifted himself up instantly and glared angrilly at the monk as he yelled. "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" it was then that Shou noticed where he had landed."_BRRR!" _Shou shuddered suddenly

"Huh? Snow?" Shou had landed in an enormous snow pile, originating from the storage room. "IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER?!" Shou shouted out as he looked on, inside the equipment shed was pitch black, as chilling winds blew from the open door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shou asked, as he looked into the depths of the mysterious equipment shed.

"Quite ominous indeed!" Cherry added.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Class 1 - 4 - "Classroom of Failures"<strong>

"What are YOU doing here?" Usagi asked as she glared at her desk neighbor, Ken.

Or rather at the girl who was sitting on Ken's desk, Emi. The Oni princess was sitting on top of the desk, trying to look into the screen of her husband's 3DS, curious about the game.

"Bunny asked you a question, Emi." Ken deadpanned as he kept his eyes on the video-game.

"Sweetie, whatctha playing?" Emi asked sweetly, ignoring the comment just now and Usagi's question, a miffed _"why you-!" _could be heard in the background.

"...Pokémon X..." Ken answered. "Oh by the way, Airi wanted a 3DS too after she saw me play, but since the 3D feature will hurt her eyes I've been thinking you should get her a 2DS instead." Ken commented, not unlike a spoiling father discussing what toy to buy to his child.

"Tch! Why should I get that brat anything?!" Emi asked angry, not unlike a strict mother arguing against getting a spoiled child a prize she doesn't deserve. "She's been nothing but a horrible brat since day one!"

"C'mon, you're handling the house finances, and she's been behaving nice these few days." Ken argued. "A little prize would be nice for her."

"She has done NOTHING to deserve it!" Emi growled. "And I won't let her get squat!"

Usagi had watched the whole exchange quietly, despite having been ignored. She couldn't help but notice how fitting Ken was in a fatherly role, while Emi played the part of strict mother perfectly, and it pissed her off.

"Grrrr..."Usagi growled under her breath.

"Emi, I'm saving up for a PS4, and I know we have enough to get Airi a 2DS and a game. Also, she might start treating you better if you gave her a present and stopped picking fights with her now and then." Ken sagely said. "Be the bigger woman, is all I'm sayin'..._Ah HA! Gotcha!_" Ken cheered as the screen displayed that the pokéball had effectively closed upon capturing a new pocket monster.

"...Is that a crack at my weight?!" Emi raised her voice, shortly getting flicked on her forehead by Ken's finger. ***plink* **_"Owie!"_

"Don't change the subject. You know exactly what I meant." Ken shot back as he made his virtual avatar search for more monsters in the tall grass with a slide of the circle pad. _"Oh! A shiny! Kehehehe~!"_

Meanwhile in the front of the classroom Megane had been busy writing a veritable wall of text on the class's chalkboard, getting mighty fed up that everyone in his class was goofing off instead of studying, his anger reached a boiling point the moment his chalk cracked in his hands.

"AOKI!" Megane yelled as he marched to confront Ken once more, making him the main example. "I don't care who you think you are but I will not allow any distractions in my class!" Megane reached his hand out to snatch the portable game device out of Ken's hands. "CONFISCA-...Huh?"

Megane stopped cold in his tracks, he felt a dreadful sensation in his entire being, just like trying to attack a fearsome animal, or staring down a loaded gun's barrel, he could feel a truly terrifying killing intent.

Megane looked up from the handheld device in said delinquent's hands and looked at Ken's face, if looks could kill, then Megane would've been killed thirty times over by Ken's death glare. The kitsune-bi surrounding the entire area around his desk, making a clear indicator that Megane had just stepped into hostile territory. Everyone who stared at the scene could instantly read what Ken's angry glare meant.

_Touch my 3DS, and I'll make you beg me to END your miserable existence!_

Usagi always felt a pang of fear whenever Ken had this expression on his face, yes, physically speaking Usagi was tremendously stronger than Ken, but the teenage delinquent had a dangerous aura, reminiscent of yakuza mob bosses, and the such, down to a science. The blonde girl did make note of the relaxed expression in Emi's face, she had no fear, worry, or concern, sure the end result was plainly clear to everyone, but it was like the Oni princess was fearless.

Megane on the meantime, wavered, the amount of danger he felt was exactly the same kind as that of sticking one's head into a guillotine. The professor flinched clutching his hand close to his body as he was dripping with cold sweat, but he shook his head. No! Megane refused to be intimidated by this overly tall hoodlum! He would not let the boy have his way!

"Hey! Game Brain!" Someone outside the classroom called.

"Huh?" ******SMASH!****** Ken turned to regard the voice just now, responding to his old nickname, meanwhile his pony-tail transformed into a huge, steel-like fist smashed into Megane's face and sent the teacher flying towards the other end of the classroom, just like always.

Ken cracked an eye fully open seeing Shou crouching on the window's edge. "Hey, Bandit-face. Whaddya doin' here?" Ken asked curious.

"Hey Tanuki~!" Emi greeted cheerfully, using Shou's nickname with no hint of malice.

"Ah! Good afternoon Moroboshi-san!" Shou greeted back to Emi, with a bright smile. "Go jump off a cliff, Kitsune." Shou dead-panned with a flat expression, greeting his rival.

Ken responded with a small _"not-a-kitsune, also been there, done that" _along with a flat glare, as Shou spoke again.

"Seems you've also taken to torturing teachers here in Tokyo as well." Shou commented.

Both Emi and Usagi took note of this comment and watched Ken's reaction, the pony-tailed delinquent scratched the bridge of his nose, as his open eye looked towards the ceiling. "They should know better than to try and order ME around." Ken dismissed.

"Anyways, I take you haven't seen the situation outside." Shou leaped into the classroom and motioned to the window behind him, Ken blinked confused, and in a single motion the entire class moved toward the windows looking onto the field.

Shin was the first to speak. "What in the world?" Outside the entire class saw that a veritable avalanche of snow had erupted from the storage shack over by the track. It was soon that the other classrooms soon peered out their windows equally curious.

"What the f-...snow?" Ken asked, the moment those words left his mouth a katana blade was poised right to his face. "Eh?"

"What are you plotting, Kenichi Aoki?" Shin accused, leveling the blade dangerously close to Ken's neck.

"The hell should I know?" Ken answered, not even the slightest bit worried of the katana blade ready to strike at him.

Emi, unamused, grabbed the sword by the blunt edge and shot thousands of volts worth of lightning against the Mendou heir.

*****ZAAAP!*** "AGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MOMMYYYYYYY! ! !"** Shin yelped pathetically as he was electrocuted, shortly later falling to the ground, crumpled like a flimsy house of cards.

"Hmph!" Emi scoffed, while the Emi Squad cheered for her in the background for electrocuting the snobbish whelp, the girls [Mendou's fan girls] shot hateful glares at the Oni, but didn't dare attack the lightning-raging princess.

"Now that Tako-Ouji is down for the count..." Ken said dismissively. "Let's take a look at this phenomenon."

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Race Track<strong>

Soon the entire school reunited outside at the field, to see what was happening at the equipment shed, Class 1-4 at the front with Ken leading the group. The ponytail boy walked into the snow covered ground. _"BRRRR! COLD!"_ He shivered after taking the first step into the snow, and conjured the kitsune-bi to appear with a snap of his fingers.

"Why are you manifesting your ki?" Shou asked.

"To keep from freezin' myself, dude. I'm guessing the equipment shed isn't any warmer right now, so if you're coming with I suggest you do the same..." Ken said as he opened the door to the equipment shed even further, making some snow shift and fall. He stepped into the dark room, followed by Emi, Usagi, Shou and the Squad of Four.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High<strong> **- Inside Equipment Shed  
><strong>

Predictably, Ken was right, the place was freezing.

The inside of the storage room was not much different from your average high school storage room, it housed a rolling basket with several different kinds of balls, several mats placed along the floor and some baskets containing bats, hockey sticks, and what not, and some old lockers and vault horses, all covered in snow.

"BRRRR! GEEZ, it's cold!" Emi yelped as she floated into the room, shivering and huddling herself for warmth.

"If you're wearing nothing but a teeny, tiny bikini and a jacket, what did you expect, moron?" Usagi shot at the Oni, sarcastically, making Emi stick her tongue out in contempt, only for Usagi to take an aluminum bat and press it to the Oni princess's face, making her tongue freeze to the metallic surface due to the cold, getting stuck.

"GUH! UU 'ITCH!" Emi tried to yell angrily, while Usagi smirked at this small victory, while the Squad of Four swarmed around Emi to try and help her remove the metal bat.

Meanwhile Ken was investigating the rest of the equipment shed, finally finding an old rusted locker in the back of the room, it's doors ajar as snow kept pouring from the open locker.

"Found the source..." Ken said, as he pointed to the old locker.

***rip* "OWIE!" **Emi yelled, as she finally freed her tongue from the cold metallic surface of the bat, she shook off the pain and floated up to where Ken was, the other following her.

_[Aniki...about this locker...the Records say it dates to about the Showa era...] _the blue magatama communicated it's findings telepathically.

_"Lemme guess...over two and a half decades?" _Ken whispered lowly, Emi seemingly the only one who took note of the comment.

_[Bingo. That number sure likes to show up around here.] _The amulet pointed out.

"All this snow is coming out of that locker?" Shin [who had just recovered consciousness] said, as he also joined the group investigating. "What makes you so sure of it?" Shin questioned as he stood alongside the others to look at the locker in question.

Ken, without saying a word, grabbed the back of Shin's head _"Huh? What are you-?"_ Before Shin could finish the question, Ken pushed his head into the locker, immediately Shin started to flail his arms in panic.

_"GYAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAAAAAA!"_ then Ken pulled his face out of the locker to reveal it was completely frozen.

"Call it an 'educated guess'..." Ken said as he released the rich boy's head.

_"HMMPH MMMMMMPH MMMPH NMMMMPH!"_ The Mendou scion tried to yell at the Aoki delinquent, but his entire face was frozen in a pained expression.

"ANYway..." Ken interrupted. "This has got nothin' to do with me, so you dudes: figure it out on your own." Ken was about to walk away, when Emi floated back in front of him, stopping him.

"C'mon, Sweetie! Don't be such a spoilsport, that's probably a fourth dimensional gateway, let's explore and see what's on the other side!" She suggested cheerily.

"How about 'no'? I got no reason to stick MY face in that literal freezer." Ken argued.

"As much as I hate doing this, I have to agree with Ken on this one." Shou added. "We'd be going in blind, no idea of how or why this is happening or what's on the other side." Shou reasoned.

This got a astounded reaction from Ken, and a pout from Emi. "Holy crap, dude!" Ken said, his voice sounding sincerely surprised, as he stared with wide eyes. "Did you just...use your brain for the very first time, Tanuki?!"

"SHADDUP, KITSUNE!" Shou yelled at Ken, meanwhile Emi floated over to the two boys [who happened to be her childhood friends, unknown to them]

"Geez, where's your sense of adventure guys?" She reproached, then she made a starry eyed expression, "Who knows what could be on the other side? Treasure? Adventure? Aren't 'cha even a little bit curious?" She said excited.

"Not really." Ken deadpanned, making Emi stumble in mid-air, almost falling down. "And we just proved that whatever is on the other side is a freezing cold ice level, and this player right here?" Ken said pointing to himself. "Does NOT do real ice levels." Ken said, pushing Emi aside lightly and walking away.

"Oh COME ON!" Emi practically yelled, as she floated in front of Ken once more, she stared Ken down for a moment as she smirked naughtily. "T'cha know what? I bet t'cha're afraid of going in there." Emi challenged, a smug expression on her cute face.

"Wait, what?" Ken asked, arching a single eyebrow. "Me? Afraid? Are you high?" Ken asked.

"I'm not afraid, and I plan to go inside. What about y-EEP!" Emi 'eep'ed when a sudden beeping sound could be heard, Ken and the others looked at Emi confused, while the Oni girl blushed and dug her hand into her cleavage, pulling out her trusty Oniberry. One look at the screen, and Emi's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me, I gotta take this..." Emi excused herself as she flew outside to answer her call.

Usagi shot a flat glare in Emi's direction. "Does she keep EVERYTHING in there?!" Usagi asked angrily and just a tad envious, Ken just shrugged off as he flipped his game open, he was already used to seeing Emi pull out all manner of gadgets from her cleavage after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Tomobiki Skies...<br>**

Emi flew up into the air, once she had a good enough altitude high enough she stopped to see the screen of her Oniberry, it's Caller ID displayed the image of a girl of her age, with short hair, seemingly crystallized with bangs forming a three crystal spikes going upward, feeling a pang of regret Emi answered the device.

"H-Hey **Rin**, how t'cha doin'?" Emi said a bit nervous. The Oniberry screen displayed a live video feed of the girl that had appeared on her caller ID, wearing a snow white yukata, her eyes half closed giving the girl on the screen a neutral expression

_"Oh? What a pleasant surprise...you still remember my name..."_ The voice on the other side of the call responded, with an silky, yet cool voice. _"But I seem to have a little difficulty remembering yours...I do recall I once had a good friend...what was her name?"_

"Rin, I'm sorry!" Emi apologized. "I know I've been blowing off hanging out with t'cha and-" Emi was trying to explain, when she was cut off by a light, smooth titter.

_"Hahahaha~...Relax, I'm only teasing you..."_ Emi's friend, Rin said coolly, flashing a soft smile. _"I do miss hanging out with my best friend, but I do suppose married life is keeping you busy..."_

"T'cha don't know half of it." Emi answered, a bit relieved to hear her friend didn't hold a grudge over Emi's neglect.

_"Speaking of which...when ARE we going to hang out? You could visit the **palace** right now, my parents are off to visit yours in Oniboshi, and I am dreadfully bored here..."_ Rin said, her silky voice taking a bored tone, and already her eyes threatening to close.

"Err...well...I was planning on...doing something already." Emi said as she looked back to the snow filled equipment shed.

_"So you can't come over to **Neptune**?... Can't you put it off for later?..." _Rin pleaded. _"I really miss you, y'know..."_

Emi bit her finger as she looked back and forth between her best friend and whatever impending adventure was waiting for her in the equipment shed. She growled frustrated. "...grrrrrRRRRRRRR GRAAH!" Emi finally growled out. "FINE! But t'cha owe me for this one!" Emi gave in, reluctantly.

_"Thanks...I need someone to talk to while my little brother trains...I never understood what sort of appeal do martial arts have on you two...*sigh*" _Rin sighed.

"Oh C'mon! Martial arts are awesome!" Emi said excited, "T'cha gotta check out some of the fights Sweetie and Shou have been in!"

_"Weeeeeell...all right, but only when you get here..." _Rin accepted.

"I'll be there in a few hours. See ya then." Emi finished as she shut off the communication, she gave a small smile toward the device, then turned to the equipment shed and sighed. _"Sigh~..."_

_[Ya know, Aneesan...Ken-chan won't let you hear the end of this after how you taunted him back there...] _Emi's own magatama, the green magatama commented.

"Ugh...don't remind me..." Emi bemoaned, well, in a way, she did have this one coming to her. Emi flew back to the equipment shed.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Equipment Shed<strong>

Ken and the others had already left the freezing room in order to discuss what to do next, when Emi flew by.

"Yo, Emi. Who called you just now?" Ken asked, somewhat curious about the impromptu call.

"Ah heh heh heh~" Emi laughed nervously. "About that...there's been a change of plans and I have to go visit a friend I've been blowing off lately...so I won't come with you guys to wherever that locker leads to.

"WHAAAA~!?" The Emi Squad bemoaned these news.

"An unfortunate turn of events..." Shin commented.

"I'm really sorry guys!" Emi clapped her hands together as she asked for forgiveness,while Ken opened an eye to look at Emi, and dropped a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Emi." Ken said with a bright smile. "Go visit your friend, don't worry about us. You're entitled to have a life outside of hanging out with me, kehehe~" Ken chuckled with a cheerful face...a little TOO cheerful...

Emi smiled back. "Thanks Sweetie! I knew t'cha'd understand." She said with a gleeful grin.

Ken then started walking away, as Emi floated over to Shou. "Before I go, I need to ask t'cha a favor, Shou." Emi said, using the boy's given name naturally, which made Shou blush.

"O-o-o-Of course, Emi-san! You can ask me to do anything!" Shou said a little too excited.

Emi smiled as she nodded, then with a flat glare, she pointed to the retreating form of her untrustworthy husband and said: **"C**kblock him."** in a deadpan tone.

"***KON?!***" THIS caught Ken's attention, as he turned around and ran with super sonic speed over to berate at Emi. "W-W-W-Where in the world did you learn such a **HORRIBLE **word?! ***KON?!***" Ken demanded.

Emi turned to Ken with a flat glare. "Do t'cha think I'm stupid? I betcha were plannin' to go girl hunting the moment I left, right?!" Emi accused.

Ken flinched, as his plans were exposed, but still tried to play it off by trying to act nonchalant [keyword here being: TRYING] "***K-KON*** I-I dunno whaddya talkin' about...***KON***" Ken nervously barked, as he was sweating bullets as Emi saw right through him.

Beneath the Oni princess's ankle band, a faint green glow could be seen, and Emi could see Ken's aura, as it took a panicky shade of yellow.

_[Mm hm~! Yellow AIN'T mellow in this case, Aneesan. Your boo just got busted~! And here you were talkin' smack about my power, girl!] _The green magatama telepathically spoke to Emi.

_(I owe t'cha an apology, **Kokoro. Reading a person's soul and emotions** is really useful after all!) _Emi sent her message by thought back to her amulet, as she stared at the panicky aura, unamused.

Indeed, Emi's amulet held the attribute of **Kindness**, and it's power could read the emotional state and soul of any living creature, giving the Oni princess a unique sense of understanding and empathy no one else could have. Though she lacked the amazing information network of Ken's **Wisdom** magatama, or the formidable ability to harness anyone's courage and passion as power of Shou's** Courage** magatama, her abilities gave her a unique edge above the two boys...that and the superhuman amount of ki she wielded.

Shou blinked somewhat surprised, primarily at the decidedly **tomboyish** tone the princess had just used to ask the favor, but he frankly thought that it only added to her charm, he made up his mind. "Very well, Moroboshi-san. I'll keep this pervert away from other girls." Shou promised

Ken instantly appeared beside Shou and tried to talk secretly with the auburn haired boy. _"DUDE! You do realize you are getting NO benefit or reward out of this deal?"_ Ken tried to reason with his rival._ "Hell, if you keep this up, you're gonna end up FRIENDZONED by Emi, dude!"_

"What are you talking about? I get to see your frustrated face as I throw a monkey wrench into whatever you were planning." Shou said a smug smirk in his face. "THAT alone is more than enough reward for me."

"NOT COOL DUDE! NOT COOL!" Ken yelled as he gritted his teeth, before the pony-tailed delinquent could react, Shou quickly placed the taller boy into a headlock. "Guh!"

"Go without any worries, Moroboshi-san! I'll keep an eye on this idiot right here!" Shou waved with a wistful smile at the Oni princess, ignoring Ken's _"GO LOSE A 1UP, TANUKI!"_ completely.

"Thanks! I'm counting on t'cha, Shou!" Emi waved back as she flew up into the stratosphere, to where her UFO was stationed.

Shou kept waving for a good full minute even after Emi, had left, the goofy expression still plastered on his face.

"Hey dude! Tanuki, dude! Yo, MORON! EARTH TO DUMBASS! Emi is already gone, you can stop waving and grinning like an idiot! Wake up, you **Brawn-brained Tanuki!**" Ken tried to snap his rival back to reality. But Shou started to walk Ken towards the equipment shed.

"Wait wait! Wait up, man! W-where are you taking me?!" Ken demanded to know as he was dragged off to the equipment shed.

Usagi and the others just stared at the whole debacle. "Guess that's the kind of relationship only childhood friends can have, huh?" Usagi deadpanned

Bantarou added. "Pop quiz everybody: if you could describe their friendship in one word, which would it be?"

Everyone answered in unison. **"Vitriolic."**

Usagi, Shin and the Emi Squad followed the two Kansai fighters back into the shed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Equipment Shed<br>**

Shou dragged Ken over to the mysterious locker, but Ken held his hands out and pushed against the locker's door frames to avoid being forced in.

"Dude, what gives?!" Ken demanded to know. "Why the hell are you gonna push me in here?!"

"Well, Emi-san wanted to investigate this place, so we are gonna go first to make sure it's safe for her when she comes back." Shou explained as he tried to push Ken into the extra dimensional locker.

"But I don't wanna go! Also I'm pretty sure she's gonna hate it if we do that." Ken complained.

"Well, I'd consider your complaints but since it's you I'm gonna go ahead and ignore your whining." Shou challenged with smirk.

"YOU SUCK, DUDE!" Ken barked angrily. "Look no matter how you slice it, that locker is bad news!" Ken tried to reason once more to avoid entering the locker, but it was not meant to be.

"Indeed, I sense an ominous presence beyond those doors."

**Cherry commented.**

*********KA-BOOOM*********

The moment Cherry appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room, an enormous blast occurred and sent everyone flying in different directions, and unfortunately for Ken and Shou, one of those directions the duo was sent in was precisely the open snow-producing locker.

"AGGH!" Shou yelped as he was sent airborne into the locker.

"WHYYYY?! WHO'S THE IDIOT THAT BROUGHT CHERRY HERE?!" Ken yelled as he too was blasted beyond the locker doors. And as soon as both boys cleared the doors, they started falling...into a seemingly endless abyss

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Their screams echoed as they fell.

Everyone was slowly recovering from the blast, groaning in pain. Mendou recovered consciousness first. "W-what in the world just happened?!"

"*cough* *cough!*...*groan* Dammit Cherry!" Usagi yelled as the dust of the blast settled, and walked over to the diminutive monk, grabbing him by the neck of his outfit. "Grrrrrrrr!...I'll deal with you later!" Usagi promised as she released the monk and trudged the snow over to the locker.

"Kenichi-kun! Inoue-san! Are you all right?" Usagi cautiously stuck her head into the locker, ignoring the slowly fading light of a device stuck to the locker's frame. "Huh?"

"What's the matter, Usagi-san?" Minoru asked as he walked over to the lithe girl.

Usagi turned over to the others, and with a neutral expression she said this: "T-the locker is sealed off...there's nothing on the other side."

"What!?" The Emi Squad gasped.

"Preposterous!" Shin exclaimed. "That delinquent stuck my head inside, I could clearly see a large freezing pathway inside." The Mendou heir walked up to the locker and saw instantly that Usagi was not lying.

"B-but that's impossible! I clearly saw-!" Shin saw what anyone would expect to see of an opened locker, the metallic back wall constructed of the same material. Cherry walked over to also see the former gateway to another place.

"I fear that both Kenichi Aoki and Shou Inoue will face a a harsh trial. Wherever they may be." Cherry condemned, as he started to pray for the souls of the two boys. "...we can only hope the powers that be spare their lives...***GYAAH!***"

As Usagi slammed her concrete carrot on top of the hated monk. "This is all YOUR fault!" Usagi yelled.

Cherry, who cried twin steady river of tears from the pain, only uttered: "...'tis fate..."

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ? ? ?<strong>

An inhospitable desert of ice and snow, a fierce blizzard was blowing, a land reminiscent to the vast great glaciers and ice fields of Earth, but several times way more massive was the welcoming sight in this place. The only artificial structure that could be seen for miles in this dreadful environment was an enormous metallic ring, old and derelict, a machine of some sort, a portal that by freak chance had activated one final time. From the portal, two silhouettes shot out straight into the sky, curved in a parabolic trajectory and fell directly into the snow.

One of the figures, the pony-tailed delinquent who was hailed as the 'Invincible Kitsune' from Kyoto, Kenichi Aoki, emerged from the snow. "KAAAH! Now where are we?!" Ken asked, as the blizzard raged as a reminder of how insanely cold was the place he was in. _"BRRRRRR! It's freezing here!"_ Ken shivered, as he hugged himself for heat.

The other figure emerged from the frost as well, his rival since childhood, Shou Inoue. "GAH! COLD! REALLY FREAKIN' COLD!" Shou yelled as he too huddled himself for heat.

Ken instantly stood up and once more he unleashed his ki, in the familiar shape of will o' wisps, generating some heat...for the moment. The white fox fire hovering closely around the boy, generating warmth. The fox-like boy took stock of his situation.

"Woah...check it out, Tanuki-dude!" Ken said as he looked at the vast frozen wasteland that expanded before them.

"Can't. Too busy freezing to death...HA-CHOO!" Shou sneezed as his body temperature steadily dropped.

"Kuh!" Ken snapped. "USE YOUR KI, DOOFUS!" Ken yelled, to which Shou blinked and unleashed his own life force, emanating from his body like billowing black flames, instantly Shou felt his body heat up, just enough to withstand the cold.

"Huh..." Shou observed. "Right! I forgot we could do that." The russet haired boy noticed a bit of snow had stuck to his face and went on to wipe it, accidentally erasing the concealer make-up that covered the eye-mask in his face.

"Tch! Unbelievable! How'd you managed to learn to **use** ki in the first place is beyond me!" Ken snarked, angry.

"Hmph!" Shou bit back his anger as he looked on to where they were now. "...What is this place?" Shou asked as he looked marveled at the enormous icy expanse.

"Dunno, but it's too cold for me so I'm gonna head back." Ken said as he trudged back to the portal.

"Ah! WAIT UP!" Shou yelled as he tried to keep up once they reached the portal ring Ken suddenly shot his hand back and grabbed Shou by the neck of his shirt.

"Morons first!" Ken said in a mock tone as he used a Jujutsu throw to end Shou into the portal.

"AUGH!" Shou yelped as he was sent airborne and crashed into the snow. ****THUD****

"***kon?***" Ken asked, sincerely confused. He peered into the portal but instead of finding the way back to Earth, all he could see was a snow covered crater with Shou's head buried in the snow as he flailed his arms and legs in alarm.

Shou popped his head out of the snow after a while, and turned angrily toward his rival. "Whaddya do that for?!" Shou demanded to know

"Figured I'd throw you first so you'd break my fall when I went in next..." Ken explained naturally.

"OI!" Shou snapped

"...but something's wrong..." Ken then looked at the ring-like device that surrounded the crater, after brushing some of the snow of one part of it, he could reveal a panel and a compartment on the device, Shou climbed up the crater to see what his rival was doing.

"What is that thing?" Shou asked, sincerely confused about the seemingly alien device, and even more worried if they should be tinkering with it.

"It's a portal ring." Ken answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to know this. "This machine can connect to pretty much any point in the solar system." Ken said as with a little effort he popped open a compartment and started to examine it's insides. "...it opens a fourth dimensional gateway which allows to transport anything and/or anyone pretty much anywhere..."

"...just like Emi said..." Shou said steadily. "D-did Emi-san teach you about alien devices or-?" Shou asked

"Nope." Ken answered simply as he started disconnecting cables inside the machine. "I just know how they work...that's it."

Shou thought for a moment until an idea popped into his head. "Ah, you're using the blue magatama to-"

"Also no." Ken once more cut off, as he reconnected them over to other parts. "Don't need the _Ao Tensai_ for this stuff, I just know it..."

Shou stared at Ken in disbelief. "You just know it?" He asked incredulous

"Yup, just know the stuff, dude." Ken confirmed, as he flipped a switch and the machine seemed to humm back to life...only for a massive spark to shoot out and fade again into inactiovity. "GAH! Dammit!" Ken cursed, standing back up and kicking the machine angrily.

"W-what happened?!" Shou asked a mask of concern in his face.

Ken gritted his teeth. "The freakin' power core died on me!" Ken said, "F**k! That was basically the battery of this thing! Without another this thing won't turn on again." Ken diagnosed.

"I knew it!" Shou walked a bit in frustration. "You didn't actually know what you were doing, and now we're stuck here!"

"Hey dude, don't blame this one on me!" Ken shot back. "For one thing, that power core was **ancient**, it would've broke down anyway regardless of what I did. Not like your bulldozer brain could do any better." Ken taunted, slightly annoyed.

Shou kept silent, as he shook his head. "We should try to look for help." The boy suggested

"In this snowstorm?! We'd freeze to death before we find anyone!" Ken argued. "We need a refuge right now or we're goners."

"Really?" Shou asked. "Umm...I'm pretty sure we can last a pretty long time just using our ki for warmth." Shou suggested.

Making Ken facepalmed as he shook his head. "_Man, you're stupid sometimes-_Look, the ki heat is a **temporary** solution! We're steadily consumin' ki doing this, and sooner or later we're gonna run out. THEN we become life-sized popsicles!" Ken explained.

"O-oh c'mon! How long can a blizzard last?" Shou tried to argue.

"It can last from a couple o' hours-" Ken answered.

"HAH! See? Nothing to worry about~!" Shou cheered, only to be met with Ken's flat glare.

"-to several **days**..." Ken finally added, Shou paling at the implications. "Now, since I'm not a fan of frostbite and I hope neither are you, then help me build an igloo."

Shou looked at Ken astonished. "Seriously?! You're gonna play in the snow RIGHT NOW?! After what you just said?!" Shou scolded.

Ken had to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. _"For the love of Lara Croft-_DUDE! The air pocket inside an igloo works as an insulator! It will keep us from freezin' and most importantly: FROM DYIN'!"

Shou blinked a couple of times. "I-I knew that!"

_"Don't lie._ Just get your ass here, and start helping me pile up the snow!" Ken ordered. Shou huffed angry, but reluctantly started helping pile up the snow. The two teens worked on the impromptu refuge for a few minutes, slowly it started to take the shape of a true igloo. Shou was packing the snow on the outside, while Ken hollowed it out until-

"Ha..." Shou said.

"?" Ken wondered what that had been, but shrugged and kept digging.

"Ha~..." Shou said again.

"Tanuki-dude?" Ken asked, this time a little worried.

"HA~..." Shou said, the volume of his voice increasing.

"!" Ken noticed instantly what was happening. "NO, TANUKI-DUDE!-WAIT! CANCEL YOUR KI BEFORE YOU-!" Ken yelled in panic as-

**"HA CHOOOOO~!" **Shou sneezed suddenly, a blast of black energy shooting from his nose, decimating the igloo and leaving Ken a bit burned.

"-...sneeze..." Ken glared flatly, at Shou.

"...*sniffle*..._sorry..."_ Shou apologized meekly.

"DAMMIT TANUKI! Are you this stupid on purpose?!" Ken yelled angrily at his rival

"Oh screw you! You know what? For once, I'm glad things aren't going your way!" Shou shot back at his rival. "Even if it means freezin' to death!"

To which Ken answered with a baffled face. "My way? For once things aren't going- ARE YOU INSANE?!" Ken yelled, his eyes open wide in righteous fury, normally Ken wouldn't let something like Shou's comment get to him, but even he had a breaking point and that point had been reached. "For the past DECADE nothing, I repeat, **NOTHING **has gone my way! Specially not since my dad announced in front of the whole damn school I was going to get engaged to some random chick I never heard about! I barely escaped Senbu with my life, my PS3, and the clothes I was wearing!" Ken ranted, his fists clenched.

"_Oh boo hoo~!_ You have NO idea how good your life is! No matter where you go, back in Senbu, you started Middle School as the **freaking school IDOL!** And even when you became a **delinquent** everyone STILL worshiped you as a **GODDAMN HERO!** And even in your home you were destined to become the head of one of the most **prestigious schools of martial arts in the world**! No matter how you look at it: YOU HAD IT MADE!" Shou raved, his teeth gritting as he finished, taking a Muay-Thai stance.

"Oh go to hell! You think I _WANTED_ that kind of responsibility?! **FUCK NO!** I am a slave only to FREEDOM! The Kitsune-ryu can kiss my ass, I **have no reason to take over that damn school**! You on the other hand, where the FUCK do you get off?! I would actually KILL to have a family like yours! Your parents don't freaking put you on a **damn pedestal**, or bombard you with their nigh-unattainable **expectations**, all your 'rents expected from you is for you to be happy with the life you choose! Do you THINK I wanted to become the freaking '**Strongest Fighter in the World'?!** That's the same as painting a HUGE-ASSED TARGET ON MY BACK!" Ken vociferated, his hands and feet taking a Tae-Kwon-Do stance by instinct.

"Shut the FUCK up! True, my parents only wanted me to be happy, but who constantly stole my happiness and made my life miserable?! **YOU! YOU DID!** YOU took away Momonga from me back when we were kids! Pranking me and making me fail in front of her, just so YOU could look better in her eyes! And my chance to reunite with her?! Becoming the 'Strongest in the World'?! You stole it from me again! ! ! All to escape your family legacy! And to make matters worse I discover you are married to the sweetest, most beautiful girl in the galaxy, who has eyes for no one BUT YOU, while all I have is my GODDAMN ENVY! **YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LUCKY YOU ARE, KITSUNE!**" Shou shouted back furious, as the blizzard raged, as well as the black flames emanating from Shou.

"Lucky ME?! Oh yeah, sure I'm lucky alright! I am so freakin' happy to be married to a girl who could flash fry me to a crisp if I so much as look at any other girl ! ! ! Look at this big-ass grin in my face, I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER! **FUCK YOU, TANUKI!**" Ken raged back, the kitsune-bi blazing furiously.

Both boys were breathing heavily from yelling so much, their glares filled with fury. Both shook their heads at what they heard the other say, curiously **both** their magatamas had dulled in color. They both glared at each other, and only said one thing.

"You..." Ken said

"You..." Shou said

"...self-righteous..." Ken growled

"...ungrateful..." Shou growled

**"BASTARD!"**

With one furious roar, both boys clashed in a flurry of black and white blazing energies, both colliding in a storm that rivaled the blizzard they were both in. A blaze of white striking against a somber shade, an obsidian flare collided against an alabaster flash. Both teens struck with all their might against each other, their eyes shinning with fury against the other. This was not a fight. It was only violence.

Strike after strike, blow after blow, hit after hit, both boys fists blurred into streaks of black and white, with no one holding a clear advantage

Ken focused his mind, reading Shou's movements to block any attack, and looking for an opening to strike as devastating an attack as he could. Only seeking the most efficient way to destroy his opponent...the rival who always keep him on his toes...his childhood friend...

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 years ago... Fushimi Inari Shrine Matsuri[1]<strong>_

_The street outside the shrine was lined with dozens of food stalls and games. Okonomiyake, yakitori, takoyaki [2], cotton candy. Raffle games, pop-gun target, goldfish scooping and the like were all stalls that lined the street, over the shrine two boys were idling away._

__Kid_ Kenichi, his hair tied into a ponytail like he perpetually did, was donning a blue and white, fox themed yukata, was laying on the floor of the shrine porch, playing with a recently won GBA from one of the raffle games [the vendor was still confused on how the child managed to win such a prize, specially since it was rigged to never let the customers win the more expensive prizes]._

__Kid_ Shou, the auburn haired boy, who's eye-mask granted him the nickname of Tanuki, donning a polar opposite yukata to that of his friend, clad in black and red colors, was pacing impatiently waiting for his crush._

_"...so bored..." The young Ken Aoki complained, he sat up instantly and howled. "...***KON!*** I'm so freakin' BORED!"_

_"S-Shaddup, Game Brained Kitsune!" _Kid_ Shou barked back. "M-Momonga told us she had something important to tell us, so we're gonna wait for her."_

_"I know~ I know~" _Kid_ Ken dismissed, but then started chuckling. "Hey Tanuki." Ken signaled his friend to come closer to conspire something_

_"What?" _Kid_ Shou asked, already suspicious._

_"Wanna help me prank Momonga?" _Kid_ Ken asked._

_"W-WHAT?! N-NO, I-I-I'd never-!" _Kid_ Shou tried to back away from the clearly mischievous plan._

_"C'mon, pal. I know I can't be the only one of us that wants to get her back from that 'House of Horrors' fiasco at the school festival last week!" _Kid_ Ken said_

__Kid_ Shou blinked for a second as he remembered the scene briefly, how their mutual friend had somehow acquired a giant lizard and had the animal chase the two boys around the class. _Kid_ Shou's expression, twisted into an evil smile. "Ya know what? Yeah! Let's get 'er back for that!"_

_"AWESOME!" _Kid_ Ken cheered as he put away the portable game. "Look, here's what we'll need: I saw some old masks and costumes over by where the high schoolers are doing a courage test, so I'll go grab them, meanwhile you go get Momonga and tell her how..."_

_Both boys laughed conspiratorially, as how they plotted to play a prank on their friend, like good friends..."_

* * *

><p>Ken had lost his focus by all of a fleeting moment as that old memory resurfaced, he had to clutch the right side of his head again, but he snapped out of it quickly enough to dodge a dangerous knee kick to his temple.<p>

"Shit! _Focus, dude, FOCUS!" _Ken reminded himself as he went back to the offensive, this time jumping up in the air and diving in kicking furiously in the air, raining a rapid-fire tempest of ki powered kicks.

"Kuh!" Shou barely had enough time to raise his arms to block the rapid succession of ivory blazing kicks, in one such attack Shou managed to grab one of Ken's legs, cathicng the pony-tailed one off-guard.

"***KON?!*"** Ken yelped, as Shou then started to slam the taller boy into the snow. ***SLAM* **"KAH!"

***SLAM*** ***SLAM*** ***SLAM*** ***SLAM*** ***SLAM***

Shou continued to swing Ken around like a hammer, until in the apex of one such swing-

****STOMP****

Ken managed to bury his foot on Shou's face, using him to jump away from him and recover some distance. The copper-haired boy shook off the pain and glared at his rival, his fury rekindled,as he crossed his arms.

"HRRRAAAH!" He yelled as he unleashed several waves of dark scythes.

Ken kept running, zig-zagging and jumping to avoid the bladed attacks, until he skidded to a stop, and focused an enormous ball of ki in front of him, blocking and absorbing several of the ki blades like a makeshift shield. The delinquent then forced the enormous ki ball to the size of a marble, and readied his attack.

Shou saw this, and also focused his own energy, as he crossed his arms once more. The masked youth charged his own ki untill he felt it boil his arms from the inside out.

"**CHŌSHINSEI!" **Ken shouted as he shoot out the ki bullet.

**"ENGETSU SETSUDANKI!" **Shou yelled as he released the energy contained in his arms as two twin scythes, forming an 'X' as they flew towards their target at top speed.

Both the white ki bullet, and the black ki blades collided, which caused an enormous explosion!

******************KA BOOOOOOM!**********************

The explosion erupted into a sphere of combined white and black ki, swirling dangerously, looking like a ying yang symbol from afar. Both teens tried to stand their ground, lest the would be both blown away from the kinetic force of the blast.

Even through the explosion, Shou could glare at his enemy in front of him. How dare he have the gall to call himself his friend?! Not once has he ever acted like one!...Not one single time...

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 years ago...Outside an arcade in Senbu<br>**_

_"Whoa! What happened, Tanuki?!" Kid Ken asked aghast.  
><em>

_A small game center, nearby the public bath house, was the current scene were _Kid_ Ken had encountered a bruised and injured _Kid_ Shou. The auburn haired boy was wearing several bruises, a black eye, and dirty and ragged clothes, signs that he had been in a fight. The lights and sounds of several arcade machines could be listened in the background, as the sun was setting.  
><em>

_"...It's none o' your business, Kitsune..." _Kid_ Shou muttered, ashamed with himself._

_"LIKE HELL IT IS!" _Kid_ Ken shouted, as he started to surround _Kid_ Shou, examining and determining what had happened._

_"H-hey...what're you-?" _Kid_ Shou wanted to ask but _Kid_ Ken continued to investigate._

_"*sniff* *sniff*...!" _Kid_ Ken had discovered something, as he made a grimace. "EEEEEeeEEYUUCK! You stink!" _Kid_ Ken barked._

_"HEY!" _Kid_ Shou shot back angrily._

_"Geez, calm down! All guys stink to my nose...you guys don't smell nice like girls do..." _Kid_ Ken commented off-handedly, making _Kid_ Shou growl angry._

_"Anyway, I caught that bully Gorou's scent on ya..." _Kid_ Ken explained._

__Kid_ Shou looked shocked for a moment, but before he could say anything, Ken continued. "...that jerk's scent, and five others..." _Kid_ Ken had analyzed.  
><em>

__This left Kid_ Shou surprised. "Geez, you got ambushed AGAIN?!" _Kid_ Ken reprimanded.  
><em>

__Kid_ Shou tried to blink back the tears as he recalled the event. "T-That jerk! I-I could totally beat him in a fair fight!" _Kid_ Shou said, frustrated.  
><em>

_Only to have his best friend, smack him in the back of the head. "MORON! Of course that jerk ain't ever gonna fight fair!" _Kid_ Ken berated, landing a punch on top of his foolish friend's head for good measure._

_"T-Then...WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO AGAINST HIM AND HIS GANG?!" _Kid_ Shou demanded._

_"Cheat, of course!" _Kid_ Ken answered, this left_ the russet haired boy speechless. "B-but...then w-what about honor and-?" _Kid_ Shou tried to ask__

__"PFFT! Don't make me laugh!" _Kid_ Ken said loudly. "These idiots only understand one language: Force."__

___Kid_ Shou stared confused. "So...what do we do?" The boy asked.  
><em>_

___Kid_ Ken grinned. "We'll hit them with a language they DON'T understand: Brains!" This of course left the auburn boy even more confused, the pony-tailed child sighed, it looked like he had to dumb it down for his friend's sake. "Listen, even if we respond in kind and fight with a gang of our own, that jerk Gorou won't get the message. So we're not gonna fight fire with fire, we're gonna fight fire with a tactical missile!"  
><em>_

___Kid_ Shou listened intently to what his clever friend had in mind. "I'm gonna spring a trap on him, but not any kind of trap: I'm gonna use a trap that will utterly and completely destroy all his will to mess with us! After I'm done with that jerk, I bet he will run away from Senbu as fast as he can! KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" _Kid_ Ken cackled.__

__Frankly what the fox-like child was proposing sounded a bit scary, but if it could rid them of that hated bully once and for all, he would definitely agree to it! "W-what do we do, Kitsune?"__

___Kid_ Ken shook his head. "Naw, Tanuki... I can't depend on you for this one. You're way too big of an honest doofus, you'd ruin my plan. Kishishi~!" The ink-haired boy chuckled.  
><em>_

__"But then-...what should I-?" _Kid_ Shou tried to argue but his friend put the auburn boy into a headlock.__

__"Quit yer whinnin', Tanuki. Leave it in my hands!" _Kid_ Ken said as he noogie'd _Kid_ Shou. "Ow ow ow ow, quit it!" _Kid_ Ken released _Kid_ Shou and started to walk off. "I'll even do ya a bonus and won't tell Momonga! So lemme handle it, got it?" _Kid_ Ken said as he walked away from the arcade.__

___Kid_ Shou saw his friend leave...and smiled..."T-Thanks, buddy! I owe ya one!"__

* * *

><p>Shou had to shake his head, he had to focus back on this fight, but by then he noticed the charging form of Ken, his right foot blazing in white fire, about to unleash a powerful spin kick.<em><br>_

"KUH!" Shou muttered as he barely blocked the kick.

Both fighters jumped back, Shou's face was slightly less furious, no longer gritting his teeth, and Ken had reverted to keeping only a single eye open, seemingly meaningless actions, but it looked like it had finally become a fight once more.

Simultaneously they both charged each other and collided in another onslaught of punches and kicks. Once more black and white blazes shined, even as the blizzard was finally letting up.

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ? ? ? - A few miles away from the fight<br>**

From the distance an enormous armored figured looked in the direction of the fight, from a top a snowy hill, having a good vantage point.

The armored figure was slightly reminiscent to a matryoshka doll, except it was covered by a shiny blue and frosted metallic surface, only it's arms were capable of movement, though the rest of the armor managed to float in the air, behind it was a futuristic, crystal-like vehicle that hovered a few feet off the ground, linked to an equally futuristic crystallized car, like a train car, seemingly used to carry people or objects

"Eb tsum taht...!" The armored person spoke in a distorted, alien language, as the lenses one would assume were it's eyes extended like a pair of binoculars.

It saw as Ken and Shou were fighting at the maximum of their ability.

"Em tiw meht gnirb tsum I...buod on s'ereht!" The armor said, as it's eyes retracted into it's shell and floated over to the hover vehicle, once in position, the vehicle secured it and started to travel to where the duo was fighting, at top speed.

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ? ? ? - Near the broken portal.<br>**

Neither of them knew how much time had passed, but even as the blizzard had ceased, the environment was making itself increasingly known on the bodies of the two fighters. On both sides, the former blazes of white and black had been reduced to mere sparks, exhaustion finally catching up to the duo as they could no longer use their ki to fight, but would have to resort to physical attack...and even then both Ken and Shou were too tired to continue.

"*pant* *huff* *pant*" Ken had to stop to try and catch his breath; a single, small kitsune-bi hovering around the pony-tailed one. Barely enough energy for a weak attack... for whatever it was worth

"*Pant* *wheeze* *huff*" Shou was not faring any better, the towering flames that used to billow from his being had been reduced to small embers, tiny wisps of smoke were all that was left of his power.

With one final bout of resolution, they both pulled their fists back, and focused their last ounce of power into one single attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAH!" Both boys shouted,as in one instant

*****WHAM*****

They cross countered.

Both Ken and Shou managed to get one final, clean hit against the other, using the last bit of their strngth. They stumbled away as a result, both shaky, jsut nearing exhaustion and just about to collapse.

***THUD***

Finally Shou collapsed first on the snow. _"...dammit...lost again..."_ Shou said, his voice, barely above a whisper.

Ken teetered as he finally saw his rival collapse, and followed suit.

***THUD***

Ken barely could keep his eyes open. _"...You really are an idiot, dude..." _Ken said with a bitter smile.

_"Heh...you're one to talk..." Shou barely answered.  
><em>

Both remained silent, staring into the sky.

_"You know..." _Shou started. _"...I think I've finally figured out why I like Emi-san so much..."_

_"Her huge knockers?..." _Ken tried to guess.

_"NO!...ok, maybe a little... but that's not it!" Shou flustered, blushing a tomato red, even as tired as he was. He soon recomposed himself. "Somehow...she **reminds me of Momonga**..."_

Ken kept silent at that, but shortly after he spoke. _"...Really?..."_ Ken asked, a sincere tone from his tired voice

Shou gave a bitter chuckle. _"Heheh~...Yeah, Momonga was energetic, a bit clumsy, kind, cheerful but really easy to anger, playful..."_

In that moment...Ken knew what his old friend would say next...and he grinned broadly and along with Shou they both said the very same thing:

_**"...and a complete and utter tomboy!**_**_ HAHAHAHAHAHA~!_"** Both laughed, in good nature.

_"...that's Emi in a nutshell alright..." _Ken said a broad smile on his face

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Space - On route to Neptune - Emi's UFO<br>**

"Ha-ha-CHUUU!" Emi sneezed cutely, quickly sniffling and grabbing a tissue from her cleavage and blowing her nose.

The Oni princess had been piloting her spaceship, her destination the frozen planet of Neptune, to visit a friend.

"*sniff*...geez, I hope I'm not catchin' a cold..." Emi said as she wiped her nose. **Nu**, her faithful, robotic servant hovered near his mistress and made a quick scan of Emi.

"Nothing to fear, Moroboshi-hime." The cat-like robot assured. "You are at peak health, though I will of course ask you to dress in proper warm clothes for your visit to Neptune." The butler requested.

"I know~" Emi said boredly, as she took another look to the navigation controls, setting the final coordinates to make sure the rest of her trip would be uneventful. "Hey, Nu...thanks again for UFO-sitting my mom's ol' jalopy." Emi thanked.

Whereas Nu merely bowed [which constituted to him just lowering his entire, spheroid body to an angle] "It is my duty to serve you, Moroboshi-hime. Though I'd appreciate it if you visited more often."

Emi laughed a little embarrassed, as she scratched the back of her head. "W-well, I've kinda gotten my hands full lookin' after Sweetie..."

Nu gave a knowing smirk on his display, recalling his time with the delinquent boy. "Indeed, I imagine...I do wish you the best of luck to the both of you...you do definitely require it *chuckle*." The robot chuckled in a refined manner, just as Emi smacked him with a pillow

"Oh hush you!" Emi said in mock annoyance, as she returned to the controls.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>? ? ? ? ? - Near the broken portal<strong>**

Ken and Shou were still lying in the snow, looking into the alien sky, having settled their biggest differences, in one of their most intense fights yet. Ken extended his fist lazily , moving it towards Shou in a fist bump gesture

_"We cool, man?" _Ken asked, waiting for the response.

Shou managed to crane his neck and look at what Ken tried to do, and with a bored sigh he extended his own fist to collide with his rivals.

_"Yeah...we're cool..." _Shou finally forgave his rival, both boys setting their arms away after the fist bump.

_"Cool..." _Ken gave a small smile, as neither still moved from their prone position.

_"We're gonna freeze to death if we don't get outta here...BRRR!_" Shou added as he started to shiver a little.

It was then that a shadow covered the faces of both boys, one look to the side and they found the shadows owner to be an enormous, matryoshka like armor.

"Ouy rof emoc evah I..." The armored figure said, in a language not of Earth.

Ken and Shou looked at the armor wide eyed. "...Not good..." They both said in unison

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong>Fushimi Inari Shrine Matsuri: <strong>**A festival held at the Inari Shrine in Fushimi, Kyoto.

**[2]Assorted japanese foods**: These are more commonly sold at food stalls during festivals in Japan.


	17. Glacier Rumble Pt2

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 15 - Glacier Rumble! Pt.2  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

Since most of you will read this one up by that time, Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>Neptune - Neptunian Royal Palace<br>**

A freezing blizzard was starting to subside in the frozen landscape of the alien planet, revealing an ellipsoid structure connected from the top of a frozen peak, down to the crystallized ground below, came into view.

The Neptunian Palace.

A tiger-striped disc-like UFO hovered into an entrance to this place and landed.

* * *

><p><strong>Neptunian Royal Palace - Hangar<strong>

An enormous hangar, as technologically advanced as was with most standard alien equipment came into view, as the familiar looking UFO landed, it's doors opened, letting Emi Moroboshi, now clad in a yellow and black hoodie sweater, and some form fitting sweater pants of the same color. The Oni princess was welcomed by a group of pale and beautiful women, all wearing a pure snow white kimono, excepting their leader, a very demure looking, and elegant girl, the same age as Emi, **Rin **Fubuki******, the Princess of Neptune**, a girl who had an air of nobility around her, as well as a kind spirit. Her hair short and with a light blue, almost white tone, the snow princess was clad in a very elegant, snow-themed blue and white kimono.

"Welcome to Neptune once more, Emi-chan." Rin said in her soft, and silky voice, offering a small, but sincere smile

"RIN!" Emi flew up to her friend and tackled her into a hug, making both girls spin around a bit, as Rin returned the hug. "It's been too long!" Emi said, a happy grin plastered in the Oni princess's face.

Rin tittered. "*giggle* By your call, I thought you'd be mad at me, or at the very least annoyed." Rin greeted her friend, her voice holding a happy tone that her otherwise cool voice could not hide.

"Pfft! Don't sweat it, Rin-chan~. If anyone of us should apologize, that's me." Emi said, releasing her friend from the hug, and rubbing the back of her head meekly

Rin gave a gentle smile. "Well, I'd be a pretty bad host if I had you stay here in the entryway after all that, please let's go inside." The snow princess motioned to the door leading further inside the palace, as Emi flew by she turned to her servants. _"{Please perform standard repair, refuel and maintenance of my friend's ship.}" _Rin said in her native tongue.

The servant women nodded, and went to their duties. Rin soon joined her friend inside the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Neptunian Royal Palace - Hallway<br>**

Rin and Emi both paced and floated through the halls of the palace respectively. The Neptunian palace was constantly upgraded and outfitted with newer technology and equipment, as the walls displayed a calm and peaceful snowy garden as a hologram inside the palace walls as soon as it detected the two princesses.

As the two friends traveled the halls, Rin spoke. "So...how's it been...**going back to your native planet that is?"** Rin asked, glancing at her friend with interest.

"Oh, it's AWESOME!" Emi said excitedly. "The movies, the games, even all the adventures I've been in ever since I went back, oh and the stuff I want to try yet!"

"My my~" Rin said. "You'll have to give me all the details." Rin asked of her friend.

"Oh totally! T'cha know? The other day I watched this commercial for this placed called **Mizunokoji Sportsland!** We totally gotta check it out one of these days!" Emi chattered excitedly.

"Oh? On Earth you mean?" Rin questioned. making Emi flinch.

"URK! Sorry, I mean, can t'cha travel to Earth or-?" Emi was about to ask when Rin interrupted her with a soft laugh.

"_Hahaha~_. There shouldn't be any problem, Neptune and Earth both belong to the same star system after all." Rin assured.

"Still..." Emi warned. "T'cha gotta get in contact with the **MiB** if t'cha plan on visitin', they're pretty strict about visas and passports there." Emi suggested. "Ugh, it took me forever to get clearance and because some jerk had my papers on the alien files, and not on the Earth files!" She complained

Rin took her hand to her chin in a pensive gesture. "Hm..."

"T'cha DO plan on visitin' me...right?" Emi asked, a bit uncertain.

"Oh? But of course..." Rin assured softly. "...I was just wondering if I could also try some of those **video games** you mentioned once...I'm curious about them." Rin explained

Emi laughed a bit nervously. "_Ah heh heh heh_, well..." Emi cleared her throat and answered honestly. "...they're all right, I mean I enjoy them sure, but there's a whole lotta other stuff we have to check out on Earth, like matsuri, camping, or tournaments, or amusement parks, or-" Emi suggested other activities.

But Rin kept her mind focused. "Well, I'm open to new experiences of course, but you will let me try one of those games, right?" Rin insisted.

Emi sweat-dropped. "...S-Sure, of course!" Emi assured, earning a happy smile from the snow princess. _(...Could Rin be a potential **Game Brain** as well...Nah~! There aren't any **video-games** outside of Earth...could this be considered havin' a** type**?) _Emi wondered.

"Anyway, I am very curious about what stories you have to share, Emi-chan." Rin said.

To which Emi flashed a happy dual fanged grin. "Oh, You betcha ass I've got cool stories to share!" Emi said confidently.

Both girls laughed and chatted, two good friends, reunited once more, as they walked over to Rin's bedroom.

However, around that time, another couple of friends were faced with a potentially dangerous situation.

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ? ? ? - Traveling on a hovercraft...<br>**

Ken and Shou sat inside the cargo compartment of a futuristic and advanced hovercraft, as their captor[?], the armor claded figure piloted the vehicle from inside it's armor..._somehow._

Both boys were locked inside the vehicle, thankful that the inside of the craft was effectively warmer, but their situation was still very tense for them to relax.

"We totally could've beaten..._whoever_ is inside that armor!" Shou complained, as he slammed an irate fist to the cargo hold's wall.

"No, we couldn't, dude..." Ken reasoned. "That stupid fight back there effectively drained us from any **usable** ki. Our only sensible choice was surrender and go quietly."

"I know..." Shou acknowledged.

"Hell, we were this close to becomin' ice statues if it weren't for that Matryoshka armor thing." Ken said as he made a small gesture, forming a small gap between his index finger and his thumb. "Ya might hate this, but it's the best choice we got to avoid a permanent _Game Over!_"

"I know!" Shou said, stronger this time.

"And besides, from the tone of that guard, were not in any immediate danger, so don't do something boneheaded like tryin' to bust out off an armoured, movin' vehicle! ***KON!***" Ken ordered, already noticing Shou beginning to posture like he was to fully punch a wall.

"I-I KNOW!" Shou yelled, this time a bright embarrassed blush as Ken managed to read just what the eye-masked boy was thinking. "Dammit, and we still have no idea where we are! Where did those lockers take us:_ the Antartic? The Artic? Himalayas? Russia?_" Shou tried to figure out, but Ken had been staring out the armoured vehicle's window for some time now, noticing something important.

"...Tanuki-dude, we're nowhere **near** any of those places..." Ken answered, as he looked out the window.

Shou turned to look at the boy sitting across from him in the hover craft. "W-whaddya mean?...You mean, you know where we are!?" Shou asked excited.

"I can make a guess..." Ken answered cryptically. "But you're not gonna believe me, unless you see it for yourself."

Shou looked at Ken confused. "Look out the window, dude." Ken said. "Tell me what you see."

Shou looked even more confused at his rival, but decided to do as he was asked anyway. As the masked fighter looked outside, he saw the same wintery, snowy landscape he had seen upon arriving. "I see...snow? Yep, definitely lots of snow...OH! Also ice! there's ice too!" Shou sarcastically answered.

Making Ken glare at his rival flatly. "..._Hilarious..._Now try lookin' at the sky, dumbass." Ken snarked

"Hmph!" Shou scoffed, but looked outside anyway. "What am I supposed to see now? What shape the clouds are? Cuz' all I see are clouds and what? Like three moons or...!" Shou did a double-take, had he seen correctly? He plastered his face to the window to try and get a better view. No, he did not imagine it. In the sky he could see not one, but several moons in the sky. He looked back at Ken with a haunted look on his face.

"Coincidentally..." Ken continued. "This also explains the alien vehicle we're now riding..." Ken said with a confident smirk.

Shou however looked back and forth between his rival and the window to the now confirmed alien landscape. "W-Where are-? W-w-where not in Earth? Umm...what planets have-?" Shou stuttered

"We can't be sure this planet only has this many moons, dude." Ken amended. "We can only see from one point in this world, and were not sure were even in the solar system anymore..." Ken said, as he pondered something. "But on the off chance we were still on the Sol System...then chances are this place is probably...**Neptune**..." The pony-tailed boy said, as he considered the facts.

"H-how do you know?!" Shou asked, as a hint of panic was made known in his voice.

Ken thought for a moment his answer. "For starters, consider the number of moons we can see from this place in this planet: 3, that already eliminates Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars from the get go, since they each have less than 3 moons, or no moons whatsoever in the case of Mercury and Venus. That leaves us with Saturn, Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune." Ken continued smartly. "We can't be on Jupiter, we'd be dead the moment we crossed that portal, since life isn't sustainable on that planet, and there's no possibility to terraform it."

"T-terraform?" Shou asked, as he was not familiar with the term.

"It means to make a planet or satellite capable of sustaining terrestrial life, _and even then this place **hardly** qualifies, a_nd from the optional possible planets we can be in...yeah, Neptune would be the one easiest to terraform of the remaining options...at least that's what I think." Ken nodded to himself as he mentally checked the facts, once he was satisfied, he buried his hand in his pocket and fished out his 3DS, and started playing.

Shou was left speechless. "A-amazing..." He said after a moment of silence.

"Not really, dude. Anyone can figure this information out just checkin' online, I just happened to know it off the top of my head." Ken said as he pressed the buttons idly.

"That's not what I meant." Shou corrected. "I meant it's amazing how someone as intelligent like you, could also be an enormous idiot like you!" Shou said

Ken scowled.

*****SMASH*****

And stretched out his leg, landing a kick at Shou's face easily without moving from his seat. _"Look in a mirror before you call anyone else an idiot, idiot." _The pony-tailed delinquent muttered under his breath, Shou removed the attacking limb from his face as he glowered back, ready to berate.

As it was predictable at this point, both boys spent the rest of their trip arguing.

* * *

><p><strong>Neptune [?] - Unknown building [?]<br>**

The alien craft slowed to a stop as it arrived to a rounded structure, lined with several lights around it, connecting the ground to an icy peak above it. The matryoshka armor hovered out of the hover craft and unlocked the cargo door on the vehicle.

"Em wollof, esaelp..." The armor instructed to the two boys, both of whom were in the middle of a scuffle, Ken keeping the shorter boy in a choke hold, once they saw the doors open and heard the armor speak, they broke the fight and looking at each other for a moment, wordlessly agreeing on following the alien with a nod.

The two exited the vehicle and followed the armored figure into the building, from the building a metallic gate opened swiftly, allowing the three to enter inside, and closing right after.

"Rouy fo eriuqer I, llew, ereh uoy thguorb I yhw gnirednow ylbaborp era uoy-" The armored figure started to speak in it's alien language, as Shou stared at their steel clad captor confused, not understanding a single word he or she said, Ken however made a small gesture of dropping a closed fist into an open palm, a gesture signifying he had figured something out.

Ken cleared his throat, interrupting the matryoshka armored person. "*AHEM*...Ssim, 'niyas er'uoy tahw eulc a evah t'nseod ylbaborp lap ym. Esenapaj ni kaeps esaelp uoy dluoc, gnikniht saw I?" Ken spoke the same fluent language perfectly, Shou turned to look at Ken astonished, his confusion only increasing.

"...Oh?" The armor said, this time in Japanese. "I beg your pardon, I did not know you two were terran." The armor apologized "Further more, I'm impressed..." As the person inside the armor finished saying this, a hissing sound came from the armor itself as it's top hovered into the air, revealing an attractive woman underneath, clad in a white kimono. "How did you know I was a woman?"

Ken crossed his arms, and with a smug expression he answered. "Heh, it's a **talent**...***kon***" As he ended with a bark

Shou managed to cut in the conversation. "Excuse, since we're all speaking the same language now, could you please tell me why you brought us here?!" He said slightly panicky.

"Dude, chill..." Ken said,as he was about to walk over to the kimono-wearing girl, before Shou grabbed on to the ponytail to stop the taller boy in his tracks, making him walk in place, as another scuffle was about to break out, *****GROWL***** twin growls sounded from the stomachs of the two fighters.

"*giggle* Actually..." The woman started. "I believe we can discuss this while we eat...I hope there are no objections?" She asked politely.

Both boys looked at each other, as if to gauge what the other was thinking, Ken shrugged and walked beside the polite woman. "Heh, sure! I'm not one to deny a lady's invitation." Ken said as he encircled his arm around the attractive alien woman.

"H-HEY!" Shou quickly followed the two. "W-Wait up! Bastard, remember I won't allow you to go behind Emi-san's back!" Shou angrily warned his rival.

"Oh put a sock in it, Tanuki!" Ken dismissed.

"Bite me, Kitsune!" Shou shot back

"I refuse, I'd probably catch your stupid if I did." Ken answered nonchalantly.

"WHY YOU-!"

"My my~" The woman commented. "You two seem like good friends~" She praised

"Hah!" Shou scoffed loudly, while Ken neared his face to the pretty lady. "Yeah yeah, we're like bros, anyway enough about this guy here... I wanna hear more about you..." Ken said to the lady, as he flipped his cell phone open.

"Namely what's your number, mail and address? Kishishi..." Ken chuckled as he flirted with the girl.

"Oh my~" The woman smiled, while Shou scolded his rival. "Did you hear to a word I said?!"

The three made their way to the dinning room.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinning room<br>**

What welcomed Ken and Shou was an enormous dinning room, fit for royalty, surrounded by several other girls clad in white kimonos, all of them beautiful. It had the archetypical long table that extended from just about one end of the room to the other. The room itself was very effectively decorated with futuristic holograms that hovered around the room, giving a calming and beautiful atmosphere, one look to the dinner table and both boys could see the large table lined with all manner of different foodstuffs, some exotic in appearance, but if the smell was any indicator, all the food would be delicious.

Both Ken and Shou had their mouths water at the sight of the ostentatious banquet waiting for them [for Shou it was the food, for Ken it was the food AND the women], quickly wiping the veritable waterfall of drool falling from their mouths.

"Please...as our guests, you are welcomed to eat as much as you want." The main maid, the lady who had donned the armor, invited.

"Don't mind if we do!" Ken was about to dash over to the table [and subsequently to the girls] when Shou grabbed on to the delinquent's ponytail and pulled him back.

"YEOW!" Ken complained. "Whaddya want?! I'm busy!" Ken barked annoyed, but noticed Shou glaring seriously at his old friend

_"Ken, look!"_ Shou whispered. "_There has been WAY too many weird things happening, specially around you! I want an explanation!_"

"An explanation on what, dude?" Ken asked nonchalantly

"_First, you going around tryin' to fix that portal machine!"_ Shou listed._ "Second, suddenly you speaking that lady's clearly ALIEN language fluently!"_

"Not that fluent actually, dude. My Neptunian's rusty, I think a bit of my accent slipped in there." Ken said as he scratched the right side of his head.

"_THAT'S THE POINT! How do you even know that was Neptunian?!"_ Shou asked, now more than a little freaked.

_"Look, when and where did you learn all this?!" _Shou interrogated. _"'Cuz, if you did not use the blue magatama then I can't for the life of me think of a single moment you could've learned all this!"_

Ken's eyes widened a bit as he heard this, he scratched the right side of his head, as his face took a completely serious expression.

"I know what you're asking, and those are all good questions dude...but..." Ken said as he scowled. "...I **honestly **don't have the answer to any of those."

"Whaddya mean you don't-" Shou was about, to argue but Ken cut him off.

"I'm not lyin'..." Ken said seriously. "...So drop the subject..." Ken said, an expression that looked almost **pleading** in his face.

Shou glared at his rival, frustrated that all he had were even more unanswered questions. They were both interrupted by the polite Neptunian lady.

"I-Is everything all right, sirs?" She asked politely, sensing the tense atmosphere.

Ken instantly went back to his usual upbeat self, "Yep, everythin's all right." Ken assured as he ran over to the table. "Let's dig in!" He said as he sat down at the table and started gorging himself. _"Mm! DUDE! This is delicious!"_ Ken yelled as he chowed down on a roasted ham.

Shou looked at his rival concerned. then shook his head, and walked over to the dinner table. _(Usagi was right...Ken is **hiding** something...but...what?)_ Shou sighed as he sat down by the table, it seemed he wasn't going to find out the answer anytime soon.

Shou experimentally looked at a bowl of udon nearby and ate a bite of it. "Mmm! This IS good! It's the tastiest thing I've ever eaten!" Shou praised, as he tasted the delicious udon soup. "What is it?" He asked eagerly.

One of the servant maids near Shou politely bowed. "I'm happy it's to your liking, sir." She said. "It is Neptunian styled **Tanuki Udon."**

Instantly Shou grimaced and Ken nearly choked. **"Pfft! KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Ken laughed loudly slamming his fist on the table from the sheer hilarity of it all.

"S-SHADDUP! SHADDUP SHADDUP YOU KITSUNE! ZIP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" Shou yelled angrily.

The Neptunian maids sweat-dropped at this sight. "My my~, lively fellows, aren't they?" The main maid said, the other maids nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>One huge feast later...<br>**

Both boys were groaning, their stomachs full to near bursting, the Kyoto native duo had ravenously devoured everything edible in the long table, only scraps, bones and crumbs remained.

"*URP*...oh man...I've never eaten this much...and no Taichi or Cherry to steal anything.._life is goooooooooood~!" _Ken groaned, as he digested the food.

"*groan*...I've been havin' to ration my food since I got to Tokyo..._I regret nothin'~!" _Shou responded in kind, his Osakan drawl showing up.

"Did you like your meal master?" One of the maids asked.

"Kahaha~! Of course! My HP and MP are full~!" Ken praised, though the maid looked at the pony-tailed boy at somewhat of a loss, unfamiliar with the odd terminology Ken had used.

"*sigh*...he means it was delicious and it reinvigorated us." Shou helpfully translated, the maid giving both of their guests a polite bow

"I am happy to hear you have enjoyed the meal." The main maid said. "My name is **Fuyuko**." She introduced herself.

Ken flipped his hair in a debonair fashion. "Name's Ken Aoki, intergalactic hero, now about your mail and address..." Ken flipped his cellphone open once more.

Shou interjected. "I am Shou Inoue. Listen, I'm thankful you saved us from freezin' and fed us but can you tell us where we are and why you brought us here...is this truly Neptune?!" He said.

Fuyuko nodded. "Yes...this world is known as Neptune, to be precise this is the Neptunian Royal Palace, and I'm the head maid for the royal family."

Shou's eyes widened as he heard that, he side glanced at Ken who said _"Called it~! ***kon!***" _in an upbeat tone.

Fuyuko continued. "The reason I brought the both of you here is...well...you are martial artists, yes?" The head maid asked cautiously.

Shou blinked surprised when he heard that, Ken however groaned annoyed, as he flipped his cellphone close in a single motion. "I'm not liking where this is going~..."

"BE. QUIET!" Shou ordered at his rival, as he turned to face Fuyuko once more. "...Yes, we are both practitioners of martial arts, why do you ask?"

Fuyuko gave a small smile. "I figured as much, I was patrolling the lands around the palace, when I happened to witness your fight. I thought that perhaps you would be the best to help me with the problem we face."

"What problem, Fuyuko-babe?" Ken asked, one eye open cautiously.

"It's about...the **prince** of our planet...**Rittou Fubuki**" Fuyuko started

"~Aaaaand you lost me." Ken slumped back, bored, and flipped his handheld game open once more. If it had to do with a guy, frankly Ken couldn't be bothered.

"Pay attention you womanizin' jerk!" Shou yelled at his rival, he then turned back to the neptunian maid. "...Go on." Shou asked for her to continue, as Fuyuko nodded, a small sweatdrop at that outburst.

* * *

><p><strong>Neptunian Palace - Rin's Bedroom<br>**

"So...Rittou-chan is still lookin' for a **master**?" Emi asked, now back to her usual bikini-clad attire as she floated around the room

The scene changed to that of the luxurious bedroom belonging to Rin, an enormous room, very sedately decorated, mostly with some holograms showing whimsical images, most with a fantasy theme around the walls of the room, while Emi floated lazily in the air, Rin sat beside a small kotatsu table in the center of her room serenely and gracefully, with a contrasting lady-like manner to that of her best friend.

To Emi's question Rin nodded "You already know how my brother is...he loves martial arts just as much as you do, and even aspires to become a martial artist himself...but since there are no neptunian fighters or martial arts masters there's no one that could teach the art to him." Rin explained. "Our people never had the need to develop such abilities...So he's tried to learn from any way he could..." Rin said severely

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Neptunian Palace - <strong>Dinning room**

Shou's expression became a bit more serious as he heard the explanation. "...**He's self-taught?**" The auburn-haired fighter asked, interested.

Fuyuko nodded. "Indeed, though there are no masters to speak of here in Neptune, Rittou-bocchan has thoroughly studied the techniques and regimes of Earth masters and has studied all manner of fights from transmissions from your planet. He's very gifted at understanding and learning the underlying principles behind the **techniques** he sees."

Ken raised his eyes from his dual-screened handheld. "...dude's a **tech-type?**" The pony-tailed brawler asked, his curiosity piqued.

Fuyuko scowled, as she addressed the main matter. "The problem is...Prince Rittou has finally found a master...or at least he **thinks** he found one..."

* * *

><p><strong>Neptunian Palace - Rin's Bedroom<strong>

"Isn't that a good thing?" Emi wondered, as she floated upside down in a cross legged position in front of her friend. "Now Rittou-chan can train to his heart's content." Emi smiled happily... though she felt a hint of envy.

"It seems you don't understand, Emi-chan." Rin said, her face taking a serious mask "My little brother wanted desperately a master to oversee his training, and sent a galactic transmission seeking for anyone to take the job...someone from the Alpha Centauri system answered his call..." Rin explained.

"!" Emi righted herself in the air, she understood perfectly just what it was that her friend implied, and looked at her friend in the eye. "T-then that guy is almost definitely-"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Neptunian Palace - <strong>Dinning room**

"-a **con****man.**" Ken answered, as he flipped his portable game closed, Shou only stared at his fellow terran companion confused.

Fuyuko, and consequently the other Neptunian maids, looked at Ken surprised. "Why...yes...at least, that's what we suspect at any rate..." Fuyuko ended her note somewhat depressedly.

Shou blinked. "'Suspect'? You're not sure?" The bandit-faced boy asked.

_"Shou, c'mon, you're killin' me here! ***kon!***"_ Ken muttered as he face-palmed, only loud enough for his rival to hear.

As Shou glared [and downright growled] at Ken for his comment, Ken spoke. "Look, Fuyu-chan just finished tellin' us how there's no martial arts here in Neptune, chances are they are just as rare out in the Milky Way as well!" Ken explained, Shou changing his expression from one of barely contained anger to one of realization.

"Probably this Rittou dude doesn't believe any accusations on his so-called '_master_' because there's no way for them to prove if he is the real deal or just a fake in this entire planet." Once Ken finished, Shou understood the point Ken was making and was embarrassingly red-faced at this.

"It is as you say, Ken-san." Fuyuko confirmed the pony-tailed boy's suspicions."We're almost completely sure that **one-eyed monk** is nothing more than a fake! But without any real proof, prince Rittou won't believe a word we say."

* * *

><p><strong>Neptunian Palace - Rin's Bedroom<strong>

"But why not?!" Emi yelled angry. "If we go and say he's not a martial artist, then our word should be enough, right?"

Rin shook her head, as she explained. "Emi, what we need is an active and real martial artist...and even then I may fear that may not be enough..." Rin condemned.

"B-but I am a..." Emi started to shout, but caught herself and had to bite her lip. "I...I..."

"Emi-chan?" Rin asked, concerned at her friend's behavior.

Emi floated to the ground and sat on the floor, her eyes downcast in anger at herself. "...I...**have neglected my training for 10 whole years...I no longer have the right to call myself a martial artist..."** Emi admitted.

Rin gave a knowing sigh. "*sigh*...Listen...Emi-chan...I know full well you spent these past ten years training under your father for a reason: to become the **Champion of the Oni**, so you could **return back to Earth under the guise of trying to conquer it**...do you feel all your efforts were a waste?" Rin looked at her friend seriously.

"...Maybe they were..." Emi admitted, as she slammed her own head loudly into the table ****WHAM****. "...I actually met Sweetie when I ran away from home...I didn't even need to become the champion..." she said.

"Ah! But isn't it true that you only ran away because Uncle Ataru refused to let you become the champion?" Rin asked rhetorically.

Emi lifted her face from the table and looked at Rin. "I...honestly never thought about it that way..." Emi blinked, soon recovering her chipper and upbeat usual self. "Thanks Rin-chan!"

Rin gave a small and demure smile. "Oh Emi, what would you do without me?" Rin said as she sipped from a teacup, as elegant as ever.

"But...back to your problem, we still need a real **active martial artist** in order to convince Rittou-chan he's being had!" Emi said resolutely. "And I think I know just who to call..." The Oni princess said flashing a toothy confident grin on her face. "He'd definitely help us with this mini boss!" Emi said, upbeat.

"..._"mini boss"?_..." Rin asked, confused.

"KUH-! Sorry~!" Emi apologized. _"Sweetie's manner of speech can get contagious apparently..."_ Emi said, a bit embarrassed...but quite a bit happy as well. "Just need to call 'im up!" Emi said as she fished out her Oniberry from her cleavage. "I'm sure once Sweetie hears about this, he'll help out!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Neptunian Palace - <strong>Dinning room**

"...And that's all we can say about our dilemma..." Fuyuko finished, the other neptunian maids lined up behind her and in a single motion all of them bowed.

"Young masters, you are free to refuse if you like, if so, we will contact the **MiB** and have send you back to your home planet..." Fuyuko said. "...but we beg of you to lend us your aid in exposing this crook, and punishing him."

Both Ken and Shou were pensive. Ken spoke first._"What to do~? What to do~? ***Kon~***"_ He singsonged. "Well you gals did save us from winding up in a frozen ailment status..." Ken said.

Shou nodded. "We also have to pay back all the food and the shelter you have provided us."

Ken stood up, his manic expression in full blaze. "And with my HP/MP back to full power, I have no reason to deny a pretty lady's cry for help." Ken said heroically.

Shou also stood up from his seat, a serious expression in his eyes. "A wise man once said: where there is only a choice between cowardice and violence, I advice violence." Shou said courageously.

"Guess it's decided then..." Ken said. "...And I already got a plan!" The pony-tailed boy said flashing a grin, as he flipped open his cellphone again. "...So long as you girls give me your numbers-"

"**DAMMIT KEN!"**

Unknown to Ken, a small antenna icon with a red X crossed on top of it blinked in the upper part of his cellphone's screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Neptunian Palace - Rin's Bedroom<strong>

**Number Out of Reach/Can not Connect**

This message flashed on Emi's Oniberry, making the Oni girl very confused. "That's weird...I can't connect to Sweetie...Even if he went through that 4th dimensional gate his cell should still get Earth's signal..." Emi wondered worried. "Grrrrr! I told him he should upgrade that phone to intergalactic comm!"

"Why hasn't your husband done so?" Rin asked

Emi scowled. "*sigh*...he won't do it until he really needs to...or gets the parts..." Then Emi snarled. "...which I just KNOW he only will for his #$%$ %$% %*%$!% **girl hunts!**"

"...Language, dear..." Rin chided, not losing her elegant cool for one second.

"...Sorry~" Emi apologized meekly.

"Well no matter...you can bring your husband with you tomorrow perhaps?" Rin suggested

Emi gave a happy grin. "You betcha! I can totally bring Sweetie here! I'd really like t'cha to meet him!" Emi cheered...but she started to consider a few facts. "I'll bring Sweetie here...to the Neptunian palace...where there are tons of maids... and girls... and..." Emi trailed off, her expression blanking as she realized the obvious.

"..." A moment of silence passed between the two girls, as Emi turned to scowl at her Oniberry.

"T'cha know what? I better call Tanuki instead." Emi said, not willing to let such an obvious mistake by her.

* * *

><p><strong>Neptunian Palace - *Newly built* Training Room<strong>

**Some time later...**

Ken, Shou and the Neptunian maids made their way to an seemingly featureless door among the lower levels of the palace. The main maid, Fuyuko, pressed a pass-code into a panel beside the door, and the door swished open. Inside an enormous space was revealed, almost completely featureless and devoid of any distractions, the room was covered by evenly separated lines that crossed the entirety of the room forming several grids along the floor, the walls and the ceiling.

"Whoa~..._just like the trainin' stage in SF4~! Cool~!" _Ken awed at the enormous white space.

"Hmph!" Shou scoffed. _"Looks too sterile if you ask me..."_ The eye-masked fighter criticized.

"'Ey prince! Hurry up with the sake!" A booming voice yelled out. The voice belonged to a 22 foot tall cyclops, wearing a blue Buddhist monk clothing, the cyclops was balding, black frazed hair on the back of his head, heading downwards. In the monk's hand was an enormous masu, a wooden box-like cup, currently empty. "Put some muscle into it! Remember this is all part o' your training!" The monk bellowed loudly.

"R-Right away, **Aobozu-shishou!**" A much younger voice, somewhat meek in nature answered. A younger teen, around 14 or 15 in age was carrying a huge sake bottle...that might as well have been a human-sized container! The young teen, his hair looked spiky, as if it was frozen, he donned a pair goggles, the kind snowboarders and skiers used and was wearing a pair of kung fu pants, along with some snow boots and a sleeveless shirt along with a light blue parka coat worn like a cape, it was...an interesting outfit to say the least.

_"I'm guessin' the kid with the frozen hairdo is the prince..._" Ken deadpanned in a whisper.

_"What is this? I don't even...*sigh*...THIS is training?!" _Shou said in a whisper.

The duo kept watch silently from the door, erasing their presence almost completely. They both knew a real master, even one of the lowest level would still detect them instantly the moment they set foot on the same floor. The meek prince spoke up to his alleged master. "Shishou...umm...I've been wondering..."

"What?! Speak up!" The monk barked annoyed that his drink was interrupted.

"Am I finally ready to learn some techniques?" Rittou asked excited. "I've done all the training exercises you've asked me: I washed your spaceship, moved all your luggage, prepared you lunch, massaged you back, brought you the liquor you asked, tidied up your room, washed the windows..." The young prince kept going through the list of 'exercises' as both terran boys grimaced at the list.

"IS THIS GUY A PRINCE OR A BUTLER?!" Both Ken and Shou yelled, giving in to the urge of commenting on this insane situation, this brought the attention of the cycloptic monk and the young prince.

"Whu-?! WHO DARES?!" The monk bellowed furiously, as if he owned the palace. "Oh...it's you again." He said disdainfully to Fuyuko.

Both Ken and Shou were brought back to their situation, Ken glanced at Fuyuko. _"Remember: stick to the script...and trust me._" Ken muttered as they all walked over to where the other two were 'training', Fuyuko nodded in response.

The monk noticed Ken and Shou. _(What's this? Who are these two? They're not Neptunians...What is that snow wench up to now?) _The monk thought suspiciously. "Wot is this? Once more tryin' to drive me out?" The monk accussed, making his 'disciple' step in to defend him. "Fuyuko, is this true?" Rittou asked.

Fuyuko glanced at Ken, the author of the plan they were about to execute, and with a small nod, she addressed her prince. "No, my liege. Far from it actually..." Fuyuko explained, as she then motioned to both fighters to her side. "I bring you good news: these two are also interested in honing their fighting skills and wish to join your training." Fuyuko said

Shou took a ready stance of karate, shouting a resounding _"Osu!" _, while Ken gave a smug smile. The monk studied the two newcomers. "Who are you lot?" He asked, narrowing his only eyeball. Rittou on the other hand, smiled. "T-That's excellent news!" Rittou said as he ran up to the terran duo and bowed. "Please look after me!" He politely said.

"Uhh...aren't we the ones supposed to say that?" Ken asked, Shou shrugged equally as confused.

"Wait op, Prince..." The deceptive monk said. "Oi haven't said anything about training these two!" He said in a commanding voice.

Rittou looked disappointed for a moment, until Ken signalled Fuyuko to continue. "Ah! But as a master as you are you should know that a fighter can only truly grow by training and fighting alongside his peers, all disciples need sparring partners." She said

"They do?" The monk asked confused. "I-I mean YES! They do, of course they do, wench!" He instantly caught himself on the error he was about to make, but he still glared at Ken and Shou cautiously. _(That wench and all the other maids have tried ta get rid of me from day one, but I know tis' is prolly a trap. I'm not goin' ta fall for it! I got a too sweet a gig goin' aroun' here, so let's get rid of these weird guys...)_ The monk thought, and then glared at the two earthlings. "But first, I 'ave to test if these two are worth my time!" Aobozu proclaimed.

Fuyuko bowed politely. "Of course, I would expect nothing less." She then bowed over to Ken and Shou and walked over to join the other maids, hoping for the terran duo's success.

Aobozu gave a smug grin. "Roight! Les' start yer entry test, aye?" Aobozu said, he then addressed Rittou. "Oy'! Prince! Make a few ice blocks for 'em to break!" The "master" fighter ordered. "Make enough for 6 meters, aye lad? And when yer finished at it, come chill my drink, ya 'ear?"

Rittou nodded quickly. "H-HAI! SHISHOU!" Rittou obediently said and paced over and held his arms outstretched in front of him, and right before Ken and Shou's eyes he started to create ice. Both Ken and Shou looked wide eyed at this feat, but Ken narrowed his eyes.

_(...I really should've expected this...) _Ken thought. _(Ice ki...or rather **reverse fire ki**, this kid can decrease the ambient heat and use the water vapor in the environment to "create" ice...I think I read one of my cousin's comics about a guy who could do this too, it's the same basic principle; Seriously though...these aliens have some pretty amazing ki abilities...but...)_

The moment Rittou finished There stood two columns of several ice blocks, the blocks stacked on top of each other towered into over 2 stories high, the Neptunian prince helpfully created two sets of ice ladders for the fighters to climb and position themselves to their respective column. "Good luck!" Rittou bowed over to the earth native fighters, hoping to finally have a couple of true sparring partners.

"Oy! Wot about me drink?!" Aobozu complained in a booming voice, Rittou turned and ran over to chill his master's drink. "R-Right away, Shishou."

The cycloptic monk turned to speak with Ken and Shou. "You two lil' runts see those blocks, aight? Well all ye 'ave to do is break the blasted tings' in a single shot. Ye can use kicks or punches or whatever as lon' as it ain' a weapon, I don' care, just break 'em..._if ye can_. GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The monk laughed evilly, certain that the boys could never break the blocks, as Rittou focused his powers on chilling the sake box-cup.

Both Shou and Ken could only stare at the scene flatly, then they turned over to the towering columns and climbed the stairs.

_"Dude, told ya they'd have weird kinds of ki." _Ken muttered, just loud enough for Shou to hear.

_"It's still unbelievable for me...I've known about wind, fire, water, earth, _electric_, and void ki since we were kids...but I never thought I'd see something like ice ki..."_ Shou commented in whisper, as he too climbed the stairs.

_"...Wait, what?"_ Ken asked as something about what his rival just said was decidedly weird as they reached the top, before he had a chance to question further the cyclops bellowed.

"Oy! Are you ladies going to stand there gossipin' or are ye gonna go and break the blocks!" The monk taunted. "Ye're welcome to walk away, if ye can't 'andle it. GAHAHAHAHA!" Aobozu cackled.

Both terran boys gave a flat glare to the fake master. _"Nevermind...Let's shut this idiot up for now." _Ken suggested, annoyed at all the heckling

_"Agreed." _Shou, having the exact same expression on his face as that as his rival, nodded.

Both boys readied themselves, Shou breathing out as he focused his body and closed his eyes, taking a stance with both his fists at his hips, upturned. Ken cracked the joints in his neck noisily as he bent his neck from side to side, his expression the same fox-like, seemingly-eyes-closed expression he always had.

The cyclops was confident in his victory. _(They're wastin' their time, there's no way two puny creatures like 'em will ever break that many blocks in a single shot.)_

At the same time, both Earth native warriors snapped their eyes open, and as Ken raised his leg in a 180 degree angle, and Shou raised his hand skyward in a knife-hand strike

**"HYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

**With a unison roar, both struck the ice blocks with amazing strength and shattered all of them in one single hit!**

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Aobozu's single pupil shrank to a pin prick as he just witnessed what should've been an impossible act.

"A-AMAZING!" Rittou praised, Shou only scratching the back of his head meekly, while Ken popped open his 3DS once more, pressing buttons without a care in the world.

NOW the monk was sweating. _(O-Oi oi oi oi! Wot the 'ell jus' happened 'ere?! W-WHO...no...WHAT ARE THESE TWO?!) _The lying monk panicked mentally.

Ken gave an evil smile, as he side glanced at the monk. "_**"...your worst nightmare,**_** kehehehehe~!...**" Ken said.

"EEEEEEEK!" Aobozu shrieked like a little girl, did that fox-like boy just read his mind?! Rittou and the maids turned to look at the cowardly monk, with a confused expression as that was without a doubt, the most high-pitched shriek any of them heard.

Shou turned over to Ken. "Did you say something?" He asked.

Ken turned to face Shou, his foxlike expression restored instantly. "Hm? Oh sorry, just reading the game's dialogue out loud, kehehehe~" Ken chuckled, passing it off as a mistake, but Shou knew better.

_"Is all that psychological warfare REALLY necessary?" _Shou asked, his voice only reaching Ken, as the auburn boy somehow felt some pity for the crooked monk.

Ken only chuckled in response. "Kehehehehe~"

"This means they pass and will train along me, right?" Rittou asked excited, the monk turning a pale shade of white at the prospect, as he studied the two teens.

Aobozu drank with a shaky hand from his masu cup. _(Tis' is NOT good...the prince I may be able to pull the wool o'er his eyes...but these two?) _The monk saw the look of disdain the duo had for him. _(This is definitely a trap from that snow wench!...!) _The monk smiled evilly as he concocted a new plan to save himself, and drank from his cup.

"Not yet, boy..." Aobozu said, the look of disappointment in Rittou's face betrayed the fact he had been looking forward to facing them. "Actually, howz' about you fight one o' 'em?" The fake master suggested.

Instantly Rittou's face brightened up. "Y-you mean it, shishou?" Rittou asked excited.

"But of course!" The monk boisterously said, his voice booming in the training room. "I'm sure any fighter would be honored to fight against-..." This next part he was sure to say it loud enough for the entire room to listen. "- **THE ROYAL PRINCE OF NEPTUNE, ONE O' THE MOST POWERFUL MONARCHIES IN THE GALAXY!"**

Shou looked wide eyed as Aobozu yelled that, then looked at Ken curiously, as if to see what happened next. Ken merely kept playing his game idly.

"Now...let's pick your opponent, aye?" Aobozu said as he studied the Earth natives. Shou kept a ready stance as he was being assesed by the monk.

_(Hmm...the copper haired one looks...) _The monk saw the russet haired boy and saw he was quite more muscular than his thin, leaner cohort. _(No...that guy might be trouble, the ponytailed fellow looks weaker...aye, that's what I'll do.) _The monk had his plan set.

_(I'll make the tall fellow fight the prince, since that snow wench brought him to kick me out, he won't dare to hurt the prince, but the prince won't hold back. Once he's defeated and I know he'll be defeated, I'll attack the bigger fellow from the back, an' knock 'im out! No matter how strong he is, I should be able to overpower the blasted twerp!) _A overconfident grin in his face bloomed as he knew how to deal with this new threat. "You! The one wit' tha' ponytail. You'll fight the prince 'ere!" Aobozu ordered.

Ken looked at the monk unamused, as he flipped his game closed and handed it over to Shou, "Hold this dude, use it in an emergency..." Ken said cryptically.

Shou stared at his rival confused. "What am I going to do with this?! Beat your high score?!" Shou sarcastically rebuked, but Ken ignored him as he jumped back to the ground in a single leap. The delinquent fighter was about to walk over to face Rittou, when the maids ran up to him.

"Please, make sure not to harm Rittou-sama..." Fuyuko pleaded.

Ken blinked a couple of times as he looked at the maids, then gave a confident smile. "Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing." Ken resumed his walk to face his opponent.

Rittou was excited, he was finally going to have his first fight, against another fighter even! No holographic simulations, no robotic training partners, he was finally facing a flesh and blood adversary! Rittou couldn't keep still, he started stretching, to be ready for the match.

Once Ken arrived at his spot, Rittou stood straight and politely bowed. "My name's Rittou Fubuki, I look forward to our fight!" Rittou said, a smile in his face.

Ken blinked as Rittou followed martial arts protocol flawlessly and shook his head, he then followed suit and bowed. "Name's Ken Aoki, **Ice kid. **And I hate to break it to ya, but this ain't a fight..." Ken's expression was serious as he said this

"Huh?" Rittou asked confused, as he assumed a shōrinji kempo ready stance, one he had studied after watching videos of the art for hours on end.

Ken assumed a tae-kwon-do stance. "...**It's a wake-up call**...And it's gonna hurt like **hell**." Ken said, and in that instant he said that, Ken's magatama not only restored it's color, but it shone brilliantly.

Rittou looked confused for a moment, but then Aobozu interrupted, as he drank a generous gulp of sake, confident in his plan and yelled: "Start already!" The cyclops said, with an irritating grin.

_"**Hajime!**" _Ken used the correct term in competitions of karate and the such and rushed at full speed, before Rittou could even blink...** _"RYUUSEI BA-SUTO!"_**

******SMASH******

**Ken delivered a devastating kick right at Rittou's face, and sent hims flying with staggering speed at the other side of the room, crashing on the far wall!  
><strong>

*******CRASH*******

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** The maids and Aobozu all yelled in panic.

"WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING?!" Aobozu yelled as he started pulling his hair off.

The snow women maids weren't that better off, as they looked at the scene in fear that the prince could be gravely hurt, but couldn't see a thing because of all of the dust. "I-I-I DID say not to harm him, didn't I?! M-my pronunciation was not off was it?!" Fuyuko stuttered, as the other maids shook their heads no, just as shaken as the head maid.

Shou blinked surprised, as he slammed his fist on his other hand's open palm, realizing what Ken's plan was. "Ah~! So that's what he is planning!" Shou said in realization, but then sighed tiredly. "...*sigh*...I suppose this IS the only way to make him see the truth..." Shou commented off-handedly

* * *

><p><strong><em>Earlier...<em>**

_"Listen up..." Ken explained the plan as he, Shou and the maids made their way to the training room, he looked towards Fuyuko. "Fuyuko-chan, I need you to introduce us as new trainees." Ken explained  
><em>

_"W-what?! But what will that accomplish?" The head maid asked nervously_

_"If he IS a fake, then he'll try to get rid of us, tell him that we're to become the prince's sparring partners so that he could improve on his training, if the prince has been researching martial arts as much as you told me, he'll know this is true, and that will limit that monk dude's control on the situation."_

_All the maids stared at Ken wide eyed as he explained, it was as if they were talking to a completely different person, Shou could never keep from being impressed by Ken's scheming mind, truly if one were to con a conman, they'd need a master trickster like him._

_"He'll likely try to test our strength in order to try and get rid of us, he'll likely demand a seemingly impossible test. If it ain't impossible, we'll just pass..."_

_"What if it is?" Shou asked, already knowing his rival's answer._

_Ken gave a toothy grin. "We cheat, of course." He said naturally. "After that he'll probably choose one of us to fight the prince." Ken looked over at Shou. "When he starts assesing you, I need you to look as menacing as possible, he'll likely pick the one of us that looks the weakest, in this case, it has to be me. After that, leave everything in my hands." Ken's face grew serious his eyes open in a sharp expression. "No matter what,** don't interfere...I can't stress this enough..."**__Ken warned, the maids and Shou nodding as they decided to trust his plan._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present...<strong>

Ken lowered his foot as the dust cloud of where the ice prince had crashed started to settle, Ken saw what happened and smirked.

"...Seriously...you aliens can be crafty sometimes..." Ken said with a cocky smirk as he saw what had happened.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed that the wall had been covered in a huge pile of snow, had cushioned Rittou's impact with the wall, the ice prince slowly standing up, and shaking off the excess snow.

"...Wow..." Rittou said in an awed voice. "...And OW!" The prince complained as he rubbed the sore new bruise on his face, he then started chuckling.

"Hahaha...really, I knew you were strong...but that was just AMAZING!" Rittou praised. "I'm getting even more excited to fight you, Ken-san!"

Ken cracked his knuckles. "That so? _Good!" _The delinquent took a ready stance once more. "Don't hold back!"

"I-I won't!" Rittou said as he too readied his own stance, nothing but respect in his voice.

"OY! Wat the bloody 'ell you doin' prince?! Beat 'im to a pulp like a taught ya!" Aobozu yelled furiously.

"A-ah...but!" The sudden yell threw Rittou off, Ken took this chance to rush at the prince once more, he jumped and using his ki he shot like a bullet. _**"Ryuusei Kiku!" **_Ken roared as he delivered a flying kick.

"!" Rittou barely had time to react and jumped away at the last second as Ken crashed into the ground** ***CRASH*****, causing an enormous crater on impact. Ken quickly followed up with a sweep kick at Rittou's feet, the ice prince falling to the floor hard.

"Agh!" Rittou managed to bite back the pain and rolled away just in time, as Ken smashed an axe kick into the ground. The young prince managed to regain his footing, a fair distance apart from the delinquent fighter. The young prince looked sincerely lost.

"What's the matter?" Ken shouted the question. "Aren't you a fighter?" He asked as he glared at the prince.

"I..I..am training to be-" Rittou tried to respond but the menacing aura Ken was emitting forced the meek prince to back away.

"YES OR NO QUESTION!" Ken cut off, slowly pacing towards the prince. "Are you or are you not?! ANSWER!" Ken smashed the floor in front of him with a ki blazing fist as he yelled that last word, the prince instinctively jumped back, already painfully aware of his opponent's power.

"Y-Yes...I am!" Rittou answered as he backed away some more. "B-but Shishou hasn't taught me any-"

"NO MORE EXCUSES!" Ken snapped, as he forced the prince towards the wall. "I told you don't hold back! Now fight!"

"I...am fighting!" Rittou tried reason, but his response came in the form of a ki powered punch that smashed just inched to where the prince was. "A-aah!" Rittou tried to move away to the other side but another ki powered blast cut his escape route short. The prince was trapped.

"Then show me what you know and start fighting..." Ken warned, "Because I started a long while ago! _**Ryuusei Sutomu!"**_Ken's fists starting to blur as he rained attacks on Rittou with no mercy, the ice prince could only cross his arms in front of his face to shield himself.

"URK!" The prince was definitely confused. _(T-this is my **first fight ever**...I-I'm excited...but...Shishou told me to use his teachings...but...)_

**_(I'm drawing a_**_** blank!**__ What am I doing wrong?!) _The prince tried to think, but nothing came up. Ken kept the assault barrage as he gritted his teeth. _"C'mon...what're you waitin' for?!" _Ken growled lowly in between clenched teeth.

"GAH!" The monk gasped, as he realized he did a mistake _(This blasted runt! W-why's a neptunian losing a fight against this...this...kitsune-boy. I...I'm not gonna get rid o' 'im at tis pace! ...Unless!)_ The monk narrowed his eye. "Prince, freeze 'im!" Aobozu ordered.

"B-but that's not a technique you taught me!" The prince complained, even as the non-stop barrage of punches kept raining on him.

"JUST DO AS I SAY!"

Rittou looked shocked, but gulped and did as his "master" told him to."**T-_Tōketsu!"_**_[Freeze]_

"***kon?***" Ken paused his attack, as Rittou held his hands out, instantly, ice started to form around Ken's hands! "What the-?!" Ken was about to back away, but his feet were frozen to the floor.

"Gah! Not good! Can't...move...***k-kon*...**" Ken tried to break free, but he was slowly being frozen. In a short moment Ken was encased in an enormous block of ice, completely immobilized.

"GAHAHAHA!" Aobozu laughed. "Now...let's make sure he ne'er makes it out of there in a single piece!" The giant cyclops started to walk towards the block of ice that was Ken, but Rittou stepped in.

"W-wait, Shishou!" Rittou pleaded. "I...I really wanted to fight against Ken-san, I still want to finish my fight!" Rittou said, standing in between his master and his currently frozen opponent.

"Wot are ye talking about, boy? You already won!" Aobozu said, getting impatient to eliminate this threat. "All left now is to dispose of 'im!" Aobozu was about to finally reach and smash Ken into pieces, but Rittou reacted and froze the ground beneath the gigantic monk, making him slip and fall.

****CRASH**** "GAH! Why you-!" The monk tried to scold but he had a hard time regaining his footing. Rittou started to freeze the monk into place.

"W-wot are ye doin?! Let me go this instant!" Aobozu demanded, but Rittou shook his head. "No!...This...this can't be how a real martial arts master behaves! N-not a single master would strike at a defenseless opponent!" Rittou started to realize.

"Are ye daft?!" Aobozu started to see his plan crumbling, and tried to do some damage control. "T-this is a staple o' my style, yeah! Strike 'em while they are down!" The monk tried to justify his actions, with little success.

The maids saw the dire situation Ken was in right now. "We have to save him." Fuyuko resolved. "Our prince is finally starting to see through that monks deception, it's the least we should do!" One of the other maids confirmed as they all nodded, and were about to rush in Ken's aid...but Shou extended an arm to stop them.

"M-master Shou?!" Fuyuko asked, confused at why the terran fighter was stopping them from saving his friend.

"Remember what he said..." Shou said in a serious tone. "No matter what, we shouldn't interfere...not yet!" Shou narrowed his eyes. _"C'mon, Kitsune...break out of there already...this is still part of your plan...right?" _He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside the block of ice...<br>**

Ken was still conscious, and seeing everything unfold in front of his eyes, his body frozen in the midst of a failed attempt to freezing. A small droplet of water from the frozen ice was about to drip into the floor, when in front of Ken's eyes the falling drop of water started to slow it's descent, until it seemed to freeze in mid air, Ken had accelerated his perception.

_(...huh...déjà vu...) _Ken thought as this situation seemed familiar. _(So...I guess I got frozen today...this will be an interesting entry in my diary...provided I get outta here in a single piece though...)_

_(...wait up...)_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Ken, look!"<em> Shou whispered. "_There has been WAY too many weird things happening, specially around you! I want an explanation!_"_

* * *

><p><em>(...Something about what he said...yeah...he's right... a lot of weird things have been happenin' lately...ever since Emi walked into my life!)<br>_Ken thought with a bit of spite, but then he carefully analyzed that train of thought. _(No...it's ever since I've arrived to Tomobiki...right?__)_

* * *

><p><strong>+-<strong>すべてが接続されている<strong>-+<strong>****

* * *

><p>A voice...barely audible resounded in Ken's mind, but he was able to understand it perfectly...<p>

_(Wait...I know how to break out of here! It's the same heat up ki trick Shou and I used to keep from freezing outside...)_

_(...Hold on...**how did I learn that trick?)**_

* * *

><p><em>Nu cut off as his scanners picked up an increase in temperature…coming from where Ken was frozen! "Oh no!" Nu looked as his suspicions were confirmed: Nine ethereal flames had surrounded the block of ice that kept Ken imprisoned. The foxfire, Ken's own power, was melting the ice!<em>

_"K-k-KoooooOOOOOOOOOON!"_

_In a matter of seconds Ken burst out of the frozen prison in a burst of heat, enveloped in the Ki flames. "Kyah!" Oyuki was knocked back by the heat wave, not expecting the sudden blast. "S-so hot" Oyuki was visibly weakened, by the heat._

* * *

><p><em>(I learned it while fighting Mr.M and Oyuki...wait up, she used the exact same technique to freeze me...)<em>

_(One or two coincidences can pass but...THIS is beyond weird!)_

* * *

><p><strong>+-<strong>諸星を守る-+<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>(...Cherry has spouted some nonsense that I'm Mr. M's successor...but Mr. M also got hitched with an Oni...is that...<strong>really a coincidence? <strong>**Me winding up in the same town and everything?**)_

_(...No...it isn't, right?)_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>私は武道家であるためには理由がある!<strong>**

* * *

><p>The magatama started shinning, as Ken started to focus all his energy. The foxfire started to manifest around the block of ice.<p>

"You will do as I say prince, I am your master!" Aobozu ordered, as he smashed the ice that kept forming around him, trying to free himself.

"H-..." The prince bit his lip. "H-How are you my master?!" Rittou demanded to know. "What was the purpose of all that training I did?!" The ice prince demanded to know.

"...wot? I-it was to..." Aobozu tried to come up with an excuse. "...To...toughen ya up!" The fake master said, but noticed several ethereal flames surrounding the block of ice. "_Wot the-?..._ IMPOSSIBLE!?"

The kitsune-bi converged around the block and started blazing! Rittou turned back to see what was happening.

"U-unbelievable!" Rittou gasped

The snow maids looked at the scene speechless, while Shou smirked, knowing full well the plan was coming to a close.

"About damn time...**Kitsune Ken!**"

**"KON!"**

Ken burst free in a shockwave of energy, one lone bark to resound his return.

"Y-you're FREE?! B-But HOW?!" Aobozu was now afraid. "WHAT are you? WHO are you?!" The monk said in a panic.

Ken opened one golden, blazing white eye, and answered. "I am Kenichi Aoki, **holder of the title of the Strongest Fighter in the World...on Earth!"**

This information came as a shock for both the prince and the monk, Rittou's eyes bugged out as he had been facing a real terran martial artist, Aobozu on the other hand was freaking out.

"E-EARTH?! B-but...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Aobozu said. "Y-You shouldn't be able to leave that primitive planet!"

Ken ignored the monk's comment. "I am a true martial artist, and even if I am still in the **disciple class**, I know a fake when I see one!"

Ken pointed an accusing pointer finger against the monk, as his aura blazed in white energy. "And there's no way in hell a loser like you is a real Martial Arts Master!"

Aobozu glared with hatred at the fox-like boy, he then turned to speak with the young prince. "D-don't listen to 'im, prince...he's fake! I AM a real martial arts master!" The monk said trying to sound confident.

"..." Rittou was silent with his eyes downcast. "Shishou...no...Aobozu..." He started with a glacial tone. "What style do you practice?" Rittou asked.

"W-wot style? Wot style?!" Aobozu repeated the question as if it was a joke. "Err...my OWN style that's wot! GAHAHA~!" The monk laughed.

Rittou then turned to the other two, "What style do you practice?" Rittou repeated the question to the two.

Shou answered first. "Vale tudo, self taught, Karate, Muay Thai, and Aikido." He answered proudly.

Ken answered next. "Vale tudo, Kitsune-ken style, Tae-kwon-do, Kempo and Jujutsu. " He stated.

Rittou once more turned to Aobozu, but this time with a snarl. "..._Fuyuko-chan was right_...YOU ARE A **FAKE**!" Rittou roared, as the prince conjured a blizzard.

"N-no wait, I-..." Aobozu tried to back away, but was smashed with the full brunt of the snow storm, and smashed against the far wall. "...You damn wenches..." Aobozu glared at the snow maids. "YOU JUST HAD TO INTERFERE, DIDN'T YE?!" The furious monk balled his hand into a fist and tried to slam a punch on the group of maids, the maids backed away, preparing themselves , but Shou rushed at the attack.

**"MAYONAKA SHOTTOGAN!" **A furious roar followed by a blast of somber flames from Shou's fist forced the giant cyclops's fist back, in pain.

"GAAAH! DAMN YOU!" The monk snarled as he clutched his hand, but before he could do anything else. "AAAAAAARGH!" The monk bellowed in pain, one look to his feet and he found Ken had closed in and slammed the pony-tail-turned-drill-bit into the monk's foot

**"_Ryuusei Doriru!"_**Ken yelled with a grin, as he pulled an eyelid down with his middle finger and blew a raspberry.

"**YOU!"** Aobozu snarled, as he raised his foot clumsily up trying to shake the delinquent off.

"Big mistake." Ken said, as he managed to shoot into the air, his target clear in his mind...

* * *

><p><em>..."EAT THIS, YOU SONOVA B❚❚❚❚! ! ! <strong>Ryuusei Ba-suto! <strong>" Ken yelled as his fist was wreathed in white fire and he smashed a punch right on the robot's right eye. Ken's fist smashing through as the eye socket sparked in electricity, shocking and exploding right at Ken and sending him flying..._

* * *

><p>Ken's grin widened, and as soon as he reached the monk's face...<p>

_"_**EAT THIS, YOU SONOVA B❚❚❚❚! ! ! _Ryuusei Ba-suto!_**_" _Ken yelled once more, as he delivered a devastating punch into the monk's own eye.

**"AAAAAAARGH"** The monk screamed, as he clutched his face and stumbled back, he was unsteady.

"All right, just one more hit!" Shou rushed over to his rival. "Let's end it in one punch!" Shou shouted.

"Right on!" Ken agreed, as they both gathered their energy.

"WAIT!" A voice interrupted. Both terran fighters turned to the source of the voice, and saw Rittou rushing over to them.

"Please...**Sempai!**" The young prince addressed with respect. "I'm the one who allowed this to happen...it's my responsibility to end this!" Rittou pleaded.

Both Shou and Ken looked at each other surprised, as Shou turned to the young prince and asked. "Can you handle it?"

Rittou smiled, in a single motion he smashed his fists together. **"_KONGŌSEKIKEN!"_**_ [__Diamond fist] _Instantly an icy wind covered the icy prince's hands, and as it dissipated it revealed a couple of enormous ice gauntlets now covered the prince's hands.

"!" Shou looked at the ice making ability in surprise, while Ken looked on impressed. "Ho~...I say we let him." Ken suggested. Shou gave a nod, "All right, show us what you can do!"

Aobozu was starting to recover his sight, he was shaken but furious, all his scheming gone down the drain because of those earthlings. The deranged monk tried to focus his sight for a moment...and once he did, he instantly regretted it.

Hopped on Ken and Shou's fists was prince Rittou, ready to punish the fake master. **"_SHIROKURO AISUROKKETTO!"_**_[Black and white Ice rocket]_

Both terran fighters propelled the prince with a dual ki powered punch, shooting Rittou off at an amazing speed, thusting his fists forward.

*********SMASH!*************

"GUAGH!" Rittou smashed the monk in his midsection with a powerful attack, sending the giant airborne, itno the wall, crashing clean through it.

*********CRASH*************

The monk unsteadily stood back up, he glared at the trio. "Grrrr...I WON'T FORGET THIS!" He vowed as he decided to run away.

"A-ahh! WAIT!" Shou was about to give chase when Fuyuko and the maids motioned for them to stop.

"You have done more than enough, Master Shou, Master Ken..." Fuyuko said, her voice filled with gratitude, as she gave the Earth natives a smile. "...we can take charge from this point on." Fuyuko said, and revealed a bracelet on her arm, concealed inside her kimono's sleeve, and pressed a button on it, the other maids followed suit.

Suddenly various matryoshka armors appeared in the room and surrounded the snow maids. From beyond the armor, the head maid delivered one more message. "Fighters from Earth...you have our gratitude." And blasted off in pursuit of the monk inside the palace.

Ken, Shou and Rittou were left alone inside the training room, Ken dusting his hands off.

"Well, that is that!" Ken said with a grin. "And I even got a whole slew of new contacts, kahahahaha~!" Ken cackled as he flipped his cellphone open, admiring the new numbers.

Shou facepalmed. "You idiot..." He reproached. "I bet you can't even use any of those numbers since they're alien!"

Ken snapped wide eyed as he heard that. "_Crap! You're right!" _Ken muttered as he had forgotten that detail, but he recovered his upbeat mood. "Well nothing a little mod can't fix, Kishsishi~!" Ken chuckled

Both fighters continued to argue amongst themselves. _"Emi will never mod your phone, you know?" "Good thing I wasn't gonna ask her to do it anyway!" _Rittou walked over to the earthling duo. "Umm...excuse me..."

Both Shou and Ken stopped their argument. "Huh? What is it, Ice-kid?" Ken asked. "Anything wrong?" Shou asked.

Rittou took a deep breath. **"*Huuuuuuuff!*...Ken-sempai...Shou-sempai...**" The ice prince addressed the two with nothing but respect, both looking at each other confused and repeating. "..._'Sempai'?..."_

Rittou raised his head from the bow. "Please...**allow me to train alongside you!" **The prince requested

Both sweat-dropped. "Err...well..." Shou said, uncomfortable with the level of devotion the young prince was addressing the two. Ken merely sighed. "*sigh*...Well...we still need a ride back to Earth..." Ken leaded, and Shou followed "If you can help us get back home...then sure, I don't see a problem with it."

Rittou's smile grew bigger. "T-THANK YOU!" He bowed once more Ken took a chance to noogie the prince. "So long as you quit the hero-worship, all right! It gives me the creeps." Ken reprimanded. "Oi oi oi~" Shou deadpanned in the background, over Rittou's pained wails _"owowowow~!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Neptunian Palace - Sealed Chamber<br>**

Aobozu ran through the enormous palace as fast as he could, and ducked into a corner, hiding in a darkened room.

_"Damned wenches!"_ The monk cursed. _"Damned earthlings!" _He cursed once more, he searched for a place to hide, his plan this time would be to kidnap the princess of Neptune and ask for ransom, but first he had to make sure to hide long enough for the palace guards to give up their search.

"Aha! There!" Aobozu cheered, as he found an enormous door, covered in chains, locks and seals. He looked at the chains and locks, his eye was still puffy and swollen, so he couldn't make out the warnings or the seals.

"RAAAH!" Using his healthy hand, Aobozu tore out the chains and locks and opened the enormous doors.

"...!" His eye healed enough to allow him to see what was beyond the door he opened.

And once again, he regretted it.

"..._Mommy..."_

**"B-BO!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Neptunian Palace - Rin's Bedroom<strong>

*********TREMOR*************

A huge tremor shook the entire palace, Rin had to support herself on the wall to avoid falling. Emi who was airborne was wary of her surroundings, in case she needed to catch any falling objects. As the tremors stopped, both girls took stock of the situation.

"...What was that?" Emi asked curious.

Rin narrowed her eyes, as she walked out of her room, Emi following closely. "I plan on finding out."

* * *

><p><strong>Neptunian Palace - Training Room<strong>

***********TREMOR***************

The ground shook beneath the trio's feet, all of them trying to mantain their balance as the quake shook them, once it finished Ken looked in the direction of the exit, his magatama shinning in alarm

_[ANIKI!] _ The magatama panicked _[B-**BOSS ALERT!**]_

Ken groaned, as Shou and Rittou looked on confused.

"I just can't have an '_easy mode' _day, can I?" Ken complained

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

To the guest reader: I have stated several times I have **no** intention of abandoning this story, updates might be spotty, but I am currently swamped with other projects that command a lot more of my attention than this one. It's a matter of priorities, I like writing this story so I won't end the episodes anytime soon. I'm happy you enjoy reading and eagerly await updates, but I have to manage my time wisely as well. So I ask you to please be patient, I also don't want to rush these episodes out, and want to plot them carefully.

I hope you understand, and like always, hope everyone enjoys.

Happy Holidays, expect part three soon!


	18. Glacier Rumble Pt3

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 16 - Glacier Rumble! Pt.3  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>Earth - Tomobiki High - Class 1-4 "Classroom of Failures"<br>**

"HE'S GONE **AGAIN?!**" Megane, who had been pried off the classroom wall, yelled the question, along with eight foxes who were known to be Ken's familiars. The class was abuzz, as once more panic set in to everyone, as yet another in a long list of unexplained phenomenons had occurred once more in the campus of Tomobiki High. Usagi had started explaining what had happened to Ken.

"Yeah, both him and Inoue-kun went into a snow covered locker over in the equipment shed and disappeared!" Usagi explained.

"ARGH, _What is he, Lupin III?!_...wait...**snow covered?**" Megane asked, as something about the situation sounded familiar. "Take me to that locker..." Megane instructed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Outside the Equipment Shed<strong>

Megane looked aghast at the scene before him, an enormous pile of snow had covered almost the complete entirety of the equipment shed's insides.

"Snow...in this summer heat?" Yasu, the serious kitsune of the nine asked, as he examined, most of the ice had already melted, but there was still quite a lot left.

"L-look, I know it sounds insane...but-" Usagi started to try and explain. "Inoue and Kenichi both were blasted into the locker and disappeared!"

"That is not all..." Shin intervened. "I saw clearly some sort of ethereal abyss through that locker, a gateway leading to some frozen land." The Mendou heir, could hardly believe his own words, but spoke nothing but the truth.

The kitsune looked concerned, as Hoshi, Yoshi and Hikaru went inside shed to investigate.

"That's insane!" One of the classmates answered, "I mean, yeah we've all seen real aliens and stuff, but this is surreal." Just as the words left the anonymous student's mouth, he was surrounded by the Emi Squad, all four boys glaring down on the foolish boy who had just talkwd.

"Oe...Dumbass..."Bantarou started with a threatening tone. "Are you calling Emi-san a liar..." Bantarou asked

"W-w-what?! But Emi isn't even here, she didn't-"

"Emi-san said..." Minoru interrupted the stuttering student. "...that that locker was most likely a fourth dimensional gate...are you saying she was wrong?" The class rep asked pointedly.

"N-n-no! B-b-b-but she d-d-didn't say for sure it was-..."

"Listen here, Stupid!" Natsu cut off. "What Emi-san says, goes, _capice?_ If she says the sky is purple with yellow polka-dots, then you better believe it's yellow with purple polka-dots, you understand?!" The delinquent firey haired youth warned.

"B-b-but that's insane! _Also you messed up the order back the-"_

"***KRICK-SNAP-CRACK*"** Some cracking knuckles behind the outnumbered student, belonging to the muscle of the squad: Souta brought his attention. "My pal asked if. You. Un. der. Stand." The gorilla-esque student stressed.

The frightened student looked in all directions, but quietly decided to nod, for the sake of his continued well-being.

Megane pinched the bridge of his nose, raising up his namesake glasses as he did. "...I believe you..." The teacher tiredly answered.

"But Sensei we're telling the-...wait, what?" Usagi was about to complain once more, but was stopped short when the hated teacher had actually agreed with his students for once. Even the rest of the kitsune who were standing outside looked at the teacher hopefully.

"T-...Truly?!" Shin asked, also quite incredulous.

"You know what happened to Ken-chan and Shou-chan, then?" Chika, the leader of the Nine asked, a mix of anxiety and impatience in her voice.

"Yeah, it's not like this is the first time this has happened actually..." Megane readjusted his glasses back on his face. "I also have a good idea of where Aoki and that other boy have disappeared to..."

Usagi smiled, finally a lucky break! And Shin instantly fished out his expensive looking Iphone. "Splendid, Megane-Sensei! Now please tell me his location to have my private army escort him back here."

Megane sighed, he didn't particularly liked to be the bearer of bad news, however..."**Neptune." **Megane answered pointedly.

Everyone froze in their places. They all stared at the teacher incredulous, even the trio of foxes that had entered the shed to investigate, poked their heads out, their eyes wide like saucers wondering if they heard correctly.

Shin looked shocked by the revelation as he raised his eyes from his expensive phone to regard the social studies teacher. "Neptune...the planet?" The Mendou heir asked to confirm.

Megane shot an annoyed look at the snobbish teen. "_Noooooo~, Neptune the city in New Jersey-_**OF COURSE I MEAN NEPTUNE THE PLANET, IDIOT!" **Megane answered sarcastically.

Shin dropped his phone as he heard this, while Usagi fell to her knees.

"And unfortunately Emi is away right now..." Hina, the housemaid of the Nine, condemned. "..._no way!"_ Usagi said, as despair took hold, but then of course she thought of something.

"Ah! Hey, Chika-san." Usagi addressed the leader of the foxes. "Is Airi still in Ken's dorm?"

The vixen blinked at the question, as weird as it seemed, but realized where the rabbit-like girl was going with this. "...AH! Yeah, she is!" Chika cheered.

The rest of the foxes perked up as a new possibility turned up, Shin quickly realized at where Usagi was driving. "Ah! That may work, the little Oni girl is certain to help her 'big brother'. Let us go in haste!" Shin demanded, as they all rushed over to the dorm building.

"_Geez~! It's incredible this is happening right now._ Whose turn was it to look after Ken-chan today?" Chika demanded to know

**"YOUR'S!"** The rest of the foxes all yelled in unison, all of them angry at their irresponsible leader. Chika sweatdropped, trying to laugh it off. "A-ah..._HO ho ho ho ho~! Well, mistakes will always happen~!"_

Usagi rolled her eyes as she heard this. "Unbelievable...I just hope Kenichi-kun and Inoue-kun are all right..."

* * *

><p><strong>Neptune - Neptunian Royal Palace - Lower Halls<br>**

Ken, Shou and their new comrade, Rittou, the prince of Neptune rushed through the halls of the Neptunian palace, wanting to discover the source of all the shaking the whole building was going.

"A-Are you certain it's an enemy, Ken-sempai?" Rittou asked, as he followed his upperclassmen's pace by using his powers and skating along the frozen floor on his path.

"I know it's a threat...a level **boss** one!" Ken answered, though Rittou was a mite confused at what the pony-tailed boy meant with 'level boss'.

Shou rolled his eyes at this, but decided not to nitpick and instead focused on what was important right now. "We need to evacuate the palace before we tackle this threat anyway." Shou decided.

"There's no need to worry, Fuyuko and the others should be safe inside the armors." Rittou answered. "And my sister can take care of herself."

"Huh? You have a sister?" Shou asked "*GAHK!*" Just as he was stopped by Ken's outstretched arm along with Rittou.

"Ice-kid...I have a very important question for you..." Ken said completely serious.

"Ah, Yes?" Rittou asked meekly.

"Is your sister hot?" Ken asked unashamedly.

"Huh?" Rittou asked, sincerely confused.

******WHAM******

"MORON FOX!" Shou quickly clobbered Ken with an enormous mallet, and quickly turned to the Neptunian prince. "It's better that we check on her either way, also we still have to look for that scam artist monk." Shou resolved.

Ken raised his head and looked out the window as something caught his eyes. "***kon* **No, we don't." Ken said as he pointed out the window, Shou and Rittou looked outside, just in time to see the airborne figure of Aobozu, being sent flying off into the distance, crashing on a far off mountain.

"..." All three looked at the scene silently.

Ken stood back up. "Well...that's one nuisance out of the way." Ken said. "Let's look for-"

* * *

><p><strong>Neptune - Neptunian Royal Palace - Upper Halls<strong>

"-your sibling." Emi said as she flew alongside the Neptunian princess, Rin, who was skating keeping up with the fast flying Oni. Both making their way to the lower levels as quickly as possible.

"I'm not too concerned of Rittou." Rin said. "He can defend himself, even if he's a bit naive." The Ice Princess said with complete confidence. " I want to find the source of this disturbance."

Emi nodded, as she fished out her Scouter goggles from her cleavage, and switched them on. In her screen she saw that the maids were already rushing at the source of the disturbance in the middle levels of the palace, where an enormous creature made itself known, she and Rin were making their way down from the top floors and in the bottom she saw three powerful energy signatures, predictably one belonged to Rittou, but the real surprise was that the other two belonged to Shou and-

**"SWEETIE_ and Tanuki too!_**" Emi yelled suddenly as her scouter identified her beloved husband as one of the energy signals. "Wha-? **HOW DID THEY GET HERE?!" **Emi downright yelled as she saw something that definitely should not be here!

"Your husband is here? Color me impressed~." Rin said, slightly surprised.

Emi thought for a moment and quickly figured out what had happened. "Oh, now I get it!" Emi realized. "That fourth dimensional portal lead right to here! So that's how they got here..."

"I feel there's a lot I'm missing right now..." Rin commented, as she felt somewhat lost. "But I can get the full story later, can you see what's causing the disturbance?" Rin asked.

Emi nodded as she focused the scan on the middle levels of the palace, and saw an enormous creature. And it was then that her own amulet shone it's light.

_[Aneesan, be careful...I sense a lot of rage and hatred on whoever...or whatever is down there...] _The green amulet warned.

Emi nodded slightly, as Rin looked at her friend carefully. "Does Kokoro have anything to contribute?" Rin asked, the Neptunian princess being one of the few people that knew the true nature of the seemingly innocuous amulets, and what their keepers were capable of.

"This..._thing_...is angry, really pissed off... we gotta be careful." Emi warned, to which Rin nodded.

"I'm always careful...let's hope your husband has a better idea what we're dealing with." Rin commented, and no sooner she finished saying this a tremendous quake shook the entire palace, the walls creaking painfully as even the reinforced metallic structure they were in was starting to become more and more unstable with every passing moment.

"We must hurry. Whatever awaits us down there has no qualms with demolishing the palace apparently." Rin said in a cold, serious tone.

Emi nodded, and both princesses made haste to the lower levels.

* * *

><p><strong>Neptunian Royal Palace - Middle Levels - [Previously] Sealed Chamber<strong>

However Ken and company had managed to arrive first, only to be welcomed by a ghastly scene.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Shou exclaimed _in English no less_.

"W-what in the world?!" Rittou followed up, just as surprised.

"...Boss fight..." Ken condemned. "...and an **abominable** one at that."

In front of a busted set of enormous seven-story-tall doors, stood an equally imponent giant, reminiscent to a Sasquatch or a Yeti, the ape like beast was wearing a pair of tattered overalls with a bunny button, old and dirty as well, and on top of it's head, an equally childish bunny diadem, being restrained barely by a set of chains that managed to limit his movement. This was a creature that Ataru Moroboshi barely managed to escape from, a long time ago, had now grown impossibly bigger in the two and a half decades since it was last seen by an Earth human. It's name was:

**"B-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **B-Bo, bellowed angry and furious, as he thrashed around the palace.

"Cease this at once!" Fuyuko and the other maids swarmed the immediate threat, the abominable snowman and their armors unleashed barrage after barrage of ice beams, but the beast was more than capable of breaking off the ice, it's thick fur giving the ape-like monstrosity a protective armor against the cold.

"B-BOOOOOOO!" B-Bo unleashed a wide and powerful swat of his hands, sending all the armors away.

"No! Fuyuko and the others-" Shou started to yell as all the armors crashed along the walls.

Instantly from a nearby wall, the head maid's face appeared as a digital projection. "Fear not, Master Shou, we are all uninjured. These armors grant us excellent protection from brutes like this." The Neptunian maid said calmly.

All three boys breathed sighs of relief. "_*phew~*..._All right...what're we dealin' with here?" Ken asked.

However Rittou could only shake his head. "I-I-I don't know! I've never seen this beast before in my life!" The young prince answered nervously.

"Eh?" Both Ken and Shou asked. "EEEEHHHHHHH? ! ?" The two terran boys exclaimed, now really worried.

"Dammit!" Ken cursed, it was then that his always trusty magatama shone bright, and all around Ken's perception everything slowed to a crawl once more.

_[ANIKI! I BRING INTEL!] _The magatama mentally transmitted.

Ken's expression brightened. _(Oh-HO! As expected of ya, Toshi my man! Let's hear it, dude!)_

_[I got bad news.] _The magatama telepathically warned. _[This guy is a true bona-fide abominable snowman...]_

_(...Tell me somethin' I don't know.) _Ken dead-panned mentally.

_[That's just it Aniki, other than what he is, and the fact that a long time ago this guy used to be the pet of the current queen of Neptune, **I GOT NOTHING!**] _The amulet panicked

_(W-WHAT?! D-don't tell me it's-) _Ken's expression was taking a panicked tone himself.

_[It's an **encrypted file** of the **Akashic Records!**] _The magatama exclaimed. _[Unless we get enough info, or I manage to crack it, **we are going in blind!]**_

_(Tch!) _Ken mentally snapped as time restarted once more, and everything moved back to normal speed.

"W-What do we do?" Shou asked, honestly scared of the huge beast.

Ken gritted his teeth. "...Retreat..." He finally said.

"What?!" Both Rittou and Shou exclaimed. Ken yelled loud and clear. "WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE, EVERYONE OF US! ***KON!***" Ken barked the order.

"Ice-kid!" Ken called at the young prince, said prince responding in turn with a quick _"HAI!"_ as if addressing a superior.

"Get all the maids outta here! Those chains won't last long!" Ken commanded, already noticing the ominous creaking of the chains barely holding B-Bo down.

"R-right!" The meek prince nodded and faced the wall linking directly to Fuyuko's armor. "You heard the man, Fuyuko-san! Retreat!"

The maid looked seriously at both her prince and the pony-tailed boy. She quickly nodded. "Understood, sir!" All the armors took flight once more, but this time the were heading away from the chained B-Bo.

"WAIIIIIT! DON'T RUN AWAAAAAY!" The beast roared at the retreating armors.

"I-IT SPEAKS?!" Shou yelped surprised. "T-then maybe we can reason with-"

The moment Shou said this, B-Bo started to thrash and stomp enraged, trying to free himself from his bonds. "**I'LL DESTROY YOU! I'LL PULVERIZE ALL OF YOU!"**

"...it?" Shou finished lamely, as he saw the enraged beast was beyond any rational thought.

"By all means, go ahead Tanuki." Ken dead-panned sarcastically.

Shou scratched his head. "...Pass."

B-Bo's thrashing and smashing caused the entire palace to shake once more. **********RUMBLE*****

The three boys crouched to avoid falling off balance. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall, one large and dangerous piece heading for Rittou.

"WATCH OUT!" Shou yelled, as he noticed too late.

"?!" Rittou looked up just in time to see the falling debris, and as it crashed

*******CRASH!*******

Ken fortunately managed to pull the young prince away in the nick of time. "Thanks for the save, Ken-sempai!" Rittou gratefully thanked.

"No problem, ya can pay me back by introducing your big sister to me, Kishishi~!" Ken cackled.

Rittou sweat-dropped at the comment. "...Ah. I'm starting to understand what your personality is like a bit better, Sempai..." Rittou dead-panned.

"WILL YOU QUIT BEING STUPID ALREADY?!" Shou yelled angrily. "We still need to find Rittou-kun's sis-"

"SWEETIE!" A feminine voice called bringing the attention of all the boys down bellow. Above them, in the hole that B-Bo's thrashing had caused, Emi was floating above them, a concerned look on her face, followed by a beautiful, tall girl who the terran boys hadn't seen before poking her head beyond the hole's ledge.

".._.-ter...You know what? Nevermind me..._" Shou muttered, somewhat annoyed, but his expression quickly changed as he focused on Emi once more. "Emi-san, what are you doing here?!" Shou asked panicked

"Onee-sama! So there you are!" Rittou confirmed what the boys suspected. "AH! Emi-nee, you're here as well?" The young prince noticed the Oni princess, getting a quick _"Wait, YOU KNOW EMI-SAN?!"_ from Shou.

"Oe Emi, what the hell do ya think yer do-huh?" Ken was about to berate his Oni wife, when he instantly noticed the tall beauty beside her. "O~ho~! Ice-kid, that's your sister?!" Ken smiled, as he instantly got smitten with the Neptunian princess. "_NICE~!_"

"Oh my~" Rin said as she heard Ken's comment, a small smile on her lips.

"**SWEE-TIE!**" Emi yelled, as she recognized the look on her husbands face, and flew over to where he was to scold him. "Flirting AGAIN! _And in front of me, no less!" _Emi growled angrily. "T'cha have me already!"

Ken flinched a bit before he turned away from her. "H-HA! **SO WHAT?**" Ken boldly proclaimed. "I happen to be a slave only to freedom! I dictate my own rules! I only follow my own guidelines! In short: I DO WHAT I WANT! _Besides, as far as I can tell I did nothing wrong!" _Ken declared, fed up with fearing his Oni wife.

_[Aniki...that was a mistake...]_ The magatama shone once, in a deadpan tone, already predicting the outcome.

"Sweetie, why you...!" Emi growled, in fury, as electricity dance around her. "You...you...YOU..." Emi raised her hands. **"SWEETIE NO BAKA!" **Emi roared as she unleashed her lightning in an arc.

**********ZAP**************

Ken smirked. "Not today!" As he deftly, side stepped the bolt, just in time to dodge the lightning blast. The bolt crashed on the far window on the other side. Ken gave what could only be described as a smug and sneaky smile, while Emi scowled and bared her fanged teeth in frustration.

"Hmpf!" Ken scoffed, smugly.

"Sweeeeeeeetie!" Emi growled out his name.

*********RUMBLEEEEEEEEE*********** ***********CRASH!*************

It was then that the palace suddenly started to tilt, the floors starting to tilt to a side dangerously. Everybody on the lower floor struggled to maintain their balance, unfortunately for Rin, she was not as lucky as those below her, but managed to latch on to the edge of the hole she was about to fall off.

"Kuh!" Rin gasped as she held on. "...This is bad..." She muttered, showing only the slightest hint of unease.

"***KON!***" Ken gasped, as he looked wide eyed upward.

Emi, who just happened to be in Ken's line of sight looked wide eyed and meekly said. _"I didn't do it!" _As if she was trying to avoid the blame for something she obviously caused, but Ken wasn't focusing on her, but instead on the scene unfurling behind Emi, his amulet shinning brighter than it ever had.

B-Bo had managed to free one enormous hand, and was making short work of the remaining shackle still attached to the wall, only in Ken's eyes, he saw some information floating in front of his eyes, the amulet going into overdrive.

Above the chain that kept B-Bo chained was a floating message, shinning in bright white: **CHAIN RESISTANCE: 27%**, to the bottom of his field of vision, Ken saw the message: **PALACE STABILITY: 30%, **but one look up and he saw something worse, way worse: a flashing red message beside the form of the princess of Neptune, hanging to a ledge for dear life and struggling to climb up:

**Akashic Data**

**NAME: RIN FUBUKI**

**CHANCES OF SURVIVAL: 5%**

Ken knew his amulet only fed him information like this when there was mortal peril involved, **the Akashic data**, a trick he taught the magatama, to add information into what he saw, not unlike a video game user interface. He quickly noticed that the angle the palace was slanting, and that meant that if Rin was to fall, she would crash through the window and plummet to her **death, **and if that number that was slowly decreasing was any indication, they had to act now!

"EMI!" Ken yelled bringing Emi's attention. "Zap Donkey Kong over there, now!" he pointed to the still chained B-Bo, **both** his eyes open and a serious look on his face.

Emi blinked confused at first. "Huh?" But saw where Ken was pointing and gasped as she saw the abominable B-Bo. "AH!" Emi would've asked what was going on, but she also knew by Ken's serious expression she knew that this was a moment to zap first, and ask questions later.

Emi nodded as she turned to face B-Bo, already charging another huge volley of lightning but-

******SMASH!******

Ken saw in panic as the number along the message 'CHAIN RESISTANCE' finally dropped down to zero, as the chains that held B-Bo suddenly broke, and even before Emi could react-

**"B-BOOOOOOOOO!" **B-Bo slammed an enormous back hand at the Oni princess.

"**KYYYYAAAAH!"** Emi screamed as she was sent flying into a wall

**"EMI!" Ken, Shou and Rittou all screamed.**

"_...O~...Owie~..." _Emi groaned from where she had crashed in the wall, the three boys dashed to help her, but Ken stopped halfway when he noticed the **Akashic data** around Emi.

**NAME: EMI MOROBOSHI**

**HP: **_[❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚]_** 99.999999999999999%**

Ken gaped at that information, that huge slap **barely even scratched her.** The amount of damage she had sustained was of that of a flea bite! _[He also wondered about that absurdly huge health bar]_ Ken looked back up at Rin.

**RIN FUBUKI**

**CHANCES OF SURVIVAL: 2.54%**

It was clear to Ken who needed the most help right now, but he still asked. Both Shou and Rittou arrived right next to Emi as they looked at the wall where she was smashed into "Emi, you okay?!" Ken yelled.

Emi shook her head as she heard her hubby. "Guh~...Don't worry Sweetie, told t'cha I was a **hardy** girl~!" Emi said smiling.

_(Well, THAT'S an understatement...)_ Ken thought, as he knew that backhand was enough to punch a hole into the _Gurren-Lagann_ [if it was real]. Ken saw the rampaging B-Bo, and how Shou and Rittou had their hands full with the beast.

**"_Kongōsekiken!" _**Rittou conjured his ice gauntlets as he blocked a furious slam from B-Bo, causing the palace to shake once more.

**_"Mayonaka Busutaa!_" **Shou let loose a burst of black ki at the beasts back, B-Bo barely noticing the attack as the beast turned to try and slap Shou away like a mosquito, the auburn haired fighter, barely jumping away.

Ken analyzed everything that was happening.

_(Tanuki and Ice-kid can hold off DK there, but this place isn't gonna hold off long enough for a fight, and they're barely doing any damage!) _Ken saw as Rittou punched at B-Bo's shoulder, only for his gauntlets to break.

Ken noticed that Emi was trying to pull herself off of the wall, as she had gotten her butt stuck. _"Grrrr~!...Little help here?" _Emi groaned as she tried to free herself out of her predicament.

_(Emi is stuck on the wall. On the wall of a soon to collapse building!) _Ken gulped, as everywhere he looked the situation was looking more and more grim.

"ANY IDEAS KITSUNE?" Shou yelled, as he managed to roll out of the way of a devastating stomp by B-Bo.

"...One..." Ken said, as in front of his eyes he saw a timer rapidly counting down the seconds he had left. "Shou, you and Ice-kid stop fighting DK and pull Emi out of that hole." Ken ordered.

"W-WHAT?!" Shou, Rittou and Emi all exclaimed, even as the two boys had their hands full with B-Bo. "But if we turn our backs now, this guy is going to-" Shou was about to counter, [while still jumping away from an enormous ground slap] but Ken was already busy doing something.

The pony-tailed delinquent was prying off of the metal panels from the floor where the rubble had landed. "HAH!" Ken managed to pull it out, the board was just long enough to serve his purposes, Ken instantly used his Sādohando technique, the morphed ponytail-turned-hand grabbed the metal panel, as Ken charged an enormous ki ball in front of him.

"!" Shou noticed what Ken was about to do, and he managed to grab Rittou from the neck of his shirt and pull him away a safe distance, right where Emi was still stuck.

"Sweetie...what are t'cha-?" Emi was genuinely scared, she had never seen Ken with such an intense expression before.

"Shou listen up!" Ken shouted, as he compressed the ki ball in his hands to the size of a baseball. "I'm about to do something **incredibly stupid.**" Ken warned.

No... Emi had been wrong. She _had _seen that expression on Ken's face before. Once recently...

"And when I do..." Ken took aim, as he shouted. **"USE MY AKASHIC 3DS!" **Ken yelled.

Emi looked once more, as she finally noticed her friend Rin, barely hanging on to the ledge of the hole she had flown through, she knew that Rin unlike her, could not fly, if she fell now...then...

"SWEETIE! RIN!" Emi wanted to yell something, anything. She saw that Ken had the same look he had back then, **back when he gambled even his own life to save her!**

"NEE-SAMA" Rittou took note of his sister, barely hanging on.

"What're you-?" Shou wanted to ask, but B-Bo bellowed loudly as he was readying to charge at the three.

**"B-BOOOOOOOO!" **B-Bo bellowed as he slammed his fists to the ground making the palace more and more unstable.

"He's coming right for us!" Rittou warned, as he instinctively readied to try and freeze the beast once more.

B-Bo charged into a tackle but **"**CHŌSHINSEI**!" **A ball sized bullet collided with the abominable beasts face, and exploded immediately afterwards. As the blast cleared, the beast looked at the culprit in fury.

"WHO?" B-Bo yelled as he scanned for whoever just attacked him just now.

"YO UGLY! ***KON!***" Ken barked and smirked, even as he was sweating bullets. "Try and catch me, _BAKA~!"_ As Ken said this, he pulled one eyelid down with his middle finger and stuck his tongue out. B-Bo became enraged.

"B-BOOOOOOOO!" The beast roared, as he lunged after Ken. Time seemed to slow as adrenaline rushed through Ken's body. _(I got only **one** shot. Gotta make it count!)_

Ken managed to jump straight up, dodging B-Bo's swipe. _(Gotta time this precisely right!) _Ken thought as he saw the Akashic data beside Rin.

**It read CHANCES OF SURVIVAL: 0.1%**

Rin tried to hold on, she tried to climb back up but it was no use, there was nothing else she could grab on save for that one ledge her hand was holding on to, and her strength was about to give out!

"...N-no...not like this..." Rin's voice was starting to sound scared, even through her cool demeanor, just as her hand finally gave out, and she fell.

Everyone looked horrified as Rin fell, just as Ken had jumped over to the ceiling. Ken landed on the ceiling in a crouch and instantly aimed towards the falling princess.

"**"NOW OR NEVER!" **Ken yelled as he triangle jumped off the ceiling, catching Rin in mid air, and smashing through the window, out into the cold.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **Everyone yelled as they saw Ken pull his most reckless stunt up to date! _"THAT IDIOT!" _Shou yelled as an after thought "SWEETIE! RIN!" Emi yelled in panic, as she renewed her frantic attempt to free herself.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" B-Bo yelled as the brute gave chase, smashing clear through the window into the abyss.

"A-AAAAAAAH!" Rittou panicked. "S-S-S-SEMPAI! We have to help Ken-sempai!" Rittou told Shou

The eye-masked fighter scowled, but he remembered Ken's words...

* * *

><p><em>Ken looked at the monk unamused, as he flipped his game closed and handed it over to Shou, "Hold this dude, use it in an emergency..." Ken said cryptically.<em>

_Shou stared at his rival confused. "What am I going to do with this?! Beat your high score?!" Shou sarcastically rebuked, but Ken ignored him as he jumped back to the ground in a single leap._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"USE MY <span>AKASHIC<span> 3DS!"**_

* * *

><p>Shou blinked, had Ken meant what he think he meant? He decided to find out by flipping the handheld open.<p>

His pupils shrank as he looked at the upper screen.

"RITTOU-KUN, WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE!" Shou yelled immediately, Rittou looked at his senior confused, as Shou did not waste a single second as he faced Emi.

"Emi-san, BRACE YOURSELF!" Shou gave a succinct warning, Emi blinked but instead of questioning she huddled herself.

Shou took a stance of Muay Thai, **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAAAAAA!" **The auburn haired boy yelled as he punched holes in the section of the wall surrounding Emi. Instantly it all broke away, freeing the Oni princess.

"AHH!" Emi gasped as she floated over to where Shou was. "Thanks, I owe t'cha one-"

"NO TIME!" Shou cut off, grabbing at Emi's and Rittou's wrist. "We gotta get outta here! NOW!" Shou dragged the two out as quickly as he could, sliding down the slanted wall. But Emi forced him back.

"W-Wait up!" Emi yelled. "We still gotta save Sweetie and Rin!" The Oni princess said forcefully.

"I know!" Shou said agreeing and decided to show rather than explain why he was in such a hurry, by showing Emi the screen of Ken's handheld "game" console.

Instead of showing the pause screen for a game, or even the system's home menu, it showed a status screen. A status screen WAY too ominous to be a prank.

* * *

><p><span><strong>DIRECT CONNECTION TO THE AKASHIC RECORDS ESTABLISHED.<strong>

**WARNING! NEPTUNE PALACE STRUCTURE UNSTABLE. COLLAPSE IMMINENT.  
><strong>

**TIMER◔: 113 **[This number was rapidly decreasing]

**OBJECTIVES: **

**- Free Emi Moroboshi.**

**Use a rapid barrage of punches around the area Emi is stuck to free her**

**- Rittou, Shou and Emi must escape the palace.**

**WARNING! MORTAL PERIL.  
><strong>

**TIMER◑: 230 **[Also rapidly decreasing]

**CHANCES OF SURVIVAL OF KENICHI AOKI AND RIN FUBUKI: 13 %**

**OBJECTIVES:**

**- Aid Ken and Rin in their escape before it's too late.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Emi's pupils shrank as she saw the screen, it even had their pictures displayed with all kinds of information, Ken had managed to modify this video game system into a direct connection into the <strong>Akashic Records!<strong> He was always craftier with alien and otherworldly tech than the princess herself, but this was amazing, reckless, and shocking, all in one hit!

"We gotta get outta here." Emi said quickly, fully understanding the implications they faced, Shou closed the handheld's lid with a nod. All three were about to dash out when a matryoshka armor appeared through the smashed window.

"What the-?" Rittou asked in surprise.

From the armor the digitized voice of Fuyuko was heard. "My Prince, forgive me for disobeying your orders, but I just saw Master Ken smash out this window, carrying Princess Rin." The head maid of the palace explained. "I figured my help was needed."

Rittou smiled. "Good timing Fuyuko-san!" He praised.

**"**_HEY! LISTEN!_**_"_ **A voice called out, everyone looked confused until they pinpointed where the voice came from: Ken's closed handheld game, Shou noticing a bright red light shinning from the 3DS's upper corner, he decided to open it, Emi hovered nearby to read the screen as well.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: NEW STRATEGY!<br>**

**-Escape the Palace**

**Emi should carry Shou and met up with Ken and Rin to try and stop B-Bo [BOSS]**

**Optional objective:**

**Rittou, go along Fuyuko from outside the palace and head to Emi's spaceship in the hangar, and contact your mother. Doing so will increase Ken and Rin's chances of survival.**

* * *

><p>"T-that is actually a sound plan..." Rittou commented, as he looked at portable console's screen. <em>"I'd ask what that device is, but I realize now's not the time..."<em>

Shou was starting to sweat, having something like this in the palm of his hands, was no doubt an incredible help, but he also considered exactly just what a **terrifying **thing it could be, nonetheless...

Shou closed the handheld's lid. "E-Emi-san, can you fly while carrying me?" Shou asked.

The Oni princess scoffed. "Pfft! Are t'cha kiddin' me?! 'Course I can!" Emi swooped in a loop as she picked Shou up from his arm pits and right into the air.

_"WAAAAH! TOO HIGH!" _Shou yelped, but was quickly ignored.

"Rittou-chan, I leave the rest to you!" Emi said, as she turned to the smashed window and dived with bullet-like speed. _"AAAAAAUGH! TOO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaast!..." _Shou managed to scream as he and Emi disappeared into the distance, Emi carrying the auburn-haired boy securely.

"Let's get going!" Rittou said, as he jumped onto the matryoshka armor, using his ice gauntlets to hold on tight. Fuyuko and the prince flew through the broken window outside and up to the hangar levels, making haste as they knew...

Time was running out.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Neptune Palace - Avalanche Alley - GO!<br>**

Ken smashed through the window, carrying Rin in his arms. In the air he angled himself and made his ponytail hold the metal board out on to his feet, thanks to the angle Ken had shot out through, he was in a diagonal fall instead of a full vertical drop, his intention was clear.

_(1080° skillz, don't fail me now!)_ Ken thought as he landed on the mountain slope, using the metal sheet like a makeshift **snowboard.** He landed kind of forcefully but took the brunt of the force and withstood it, all the while carrying Rin in bridal style.

"GUH!" Ken grunted, but fortunately he was sturdy enough to withstand that. Rin looked at her savior closely as she was securely carried in Ken's arms.

"T...Thank you, Aoki-san..." Rin thanked coolly as she held on to Ken, she had recognized Ken from Emi's pictures and stories.

"Don't thank me yet, babe." Ken said, with a nervous grin. "All I've done so far is double the number of potential victims to include me."

"That's hardly reassuring." Rin said, her voice holding her usual cool calm. "But Emi has told me about you..."

"Oh yeah? _Nothin' good, I bet~."_ Ken commented in a scowl as he rode the metal board, swerving through icicles with ease.

Rin gave a small smile. "Quite the contrary, actually..." She said, a small hint of warmth in her voice. "...She loves you and knows just how dependable a man you can be, Aoki-san." Rin said easily, making Ken blush a bright red.

"I-is that so~? ***kon***" Ken barked, as he jumped into a an horizontal icicle and went into a grind along it.

"So..." Rin said with a small smile. "Allow me to put my trust in you as well...Aoki-san" The princess said, holding on to the pony-tailed fighter tightly

Even as they were snowboarding down a treacherous slope at a breakneck speed, Ken couldn't help but notice the romantic mood that was starting to set in. That was until-

**"B-BOOOOOOOOO!"**

A thunderous roar behind the couple made them painfully aware of their current situation.

_"Advancing wall of doom boss... _freakin_'_ mood killer." Ken complained as he looked back, an enormous warning sign appearing as Akashic data to his eyes.

"Quite the nuisance indeed." Rin agreed, as she managed to look over Ken's shoulder, she also managed to notice the avalanche the beast was trailing in his wake. "Seems we also have to outrun the avalanche." Rin said in warning.

Ken scowled annoyed. "Of course we do~" The fox-like boy complained, but his expression changed into an audacious grin. "Well nothing to it but follow the plan!"

"The plan being?" Rin asked, as she held tighter as the Ken snowboarded into a tunnel trying to lose his pursuer, with little luck. *****SMASH***** as B-Bo barreled through.

**"B-BOOOOOO!" **The beast roared as it kept chasing after Ken and Rin all the way into a canyon.

"...Survive!" Ken said as he boarded into the edge of a large gorge, and jumped making it to the other side.

"Not a bad plan." Rin said, as they landed, she watched how B-Bo seemingly jumped and fell...but managed to climb back up.

"...He's still following us, isn't he?" Ken asked, without looking back.

**"B-BOOOOOO!"** B-Bo roared irately, as he kept rushing after the two.

"Nevermind." Ken deadpanned, as he crouched to try and speed up.

Things were looking bad for the delinquent and the ice princess, as they continued their descent. "Far be it for me to complain..." Rin started to say, "...But we will run out of slope at some point, do you perhaps have a plan?" Rin said politely.

"Hopefully..." Ken sweatdropped as he swerved around a huge icicle. "...It's on it's way." Ken said.

Rin was about to ask what he meant, when a loud yell erupted through the sky. _**"Mayonaka Shottogan!"**_As this voice sounded, a blast of black energy collided with the back of B-Bo's neck, making the beast roar in pain.

**"B-BOOOOOOOOOO!" **The abominable snowman roared furiously as it stumbled and slowed it's charge. As a green blur flew past it, just reaching the fleeing Ken and Rin.

"About damn time you two showed up!" Ken complained, giving a side-glance to their recently arrived allies, Emi, who was holding Shou by his shirt.

"SHADDUP! You insane Kitsune!" Shou berated. "Be grateful at least!" The masked boy ordered!

"Sweetie, what were t'cha thinkin'?!" Emi scolded as she easily flew at the same pace as the delinquent's snowboarding descent. "I'm glad t'cha saved Rin, but t'cha could've gotten killed!"

"We are quite alright, Emi-chan." Rin tried to calm her friend down.

"Yeah, besides..." Ken added. "...Savin' beautiful princesses is in my nature!" Ken followed up, with a grin.

"**SWEETIE!" ** Emi roared angry, as she specifically caught when Ken had said _"beautiful princesses" _, Rin blushed a bit uttering a mild _"Oh my~!" _not disliking Ken's attitude at all.

Shou rolled his eyes at all this.

**"B-BOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP AT ONCE!" **B-Bo roared once more as the beast continued it's pursuit, Emi forgot her fury as she remembered they all had a big and troublesome foe right on their heels.

Shou looked back at the beast. "Any ideas to take that guy down or at least stop him?" Shou asked.

Ken bit his lip as he tired to come up with something. "Gnnnn!" Ken's magatama shone desperately, mimicking it's keeper's unease.

_[Sorry Aniki, I'm tryin' to decrypt the file as quickly as I can!] _The amulet apologized. _[That damn **bitch**! This is all her fault!]_ The amulet cursed

"_...think, think, think!" _ Ken muttered, as he tried to come up with a plan. Ken shook his head as he was drawing a blank. "I need time, Emi, Tanuki, try and slow Big and Abominable down!"

"Will do!" Emi said as she flew up, carrying Shou in her arms. "W-WHOA, N-NOT AGAAAAAaaiiiin~!" Shou yelped as he was carried off. The two buzzed around B-Bo, delivering their own attacks.

_**"Mayonaka Endan!"** _ Shou lobbed a black grenade of somber energy at B-Bo's eyes, effectively blinding the beast

"I CAN'T SEE! DAMN YOU! WHERE DID YOU GO?!" B-bo started to flail his arms, trying to swat the pesky duo flying around him

**"_Rakurai Tooya!"_**_[Lightning Arrow] _Emi unleashed a lightning bolt at B-Bo from behind, the electric bolt resounding loudly and shooting through the air

"!" B-Bo managed to roll to the side in the last instant, as the bolt shot past him and over to where Ken and Rin were snowboarding.

"WHOA!" Ken yelped, as he barely swerved away from the electric bolt. "Dammit, Be careful, Emi! ***KON!***" Ken yelled back.

Shou crossed his arms, as he focused his power. **"_Engetsu Setsudanki!"_** Shou unleashed several blades of black energy against B-Bo.

"!" B-Bo once more heard the telltale sound of an attack fired at him, and tried to jump away but the blades curved in their trayectory, and collided with the beast's side "B-BOOOO?!" B-Bo yelped, still blinded by the smoke bomb.

"All right!" Shou celebrated, but noticed another alert from Ken's 3DS. "Hmm?" Shou flipped the handheld open and saw with the camera's AR function ponted towards B-Bo.

* * *

><p><strong>[BOSS] B-BO<br>**

**HP: _[❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚ ]_ 97.5 % **

* * *

><p>"Ah, WHAT?!" Shou yelled angry, as he saw the bar representing the beast's remaining power had been barely scratched, meaning that Shou's tactic was flawed.<p>

"Grrrrrrrrrr, why t'cha-!" Emi growled angrily [or accurately more frustrated that Shou's attack managed to hit it's target, while her bolts missed completely]. "T'cha won't get away this time!" Emi yelled as she readied another bolt of lightning.

Ken looked back as he heard that and the akashic data he saw made his eyes widen and his irises shrink.

**EMI MOROBOSHI'S STATS**

** ACCURACY: ◆◆◇◇◇◇ [Poor]**

**KI CONTROL: ◆◇◇◇◇◇ [Horrible]**

**KI POWER: ◈◈◈◈◈◈ [Inmeasurable]**

"...this is gonna suck..." Ken bemoaned, already predicting where this was going by seeing the awful combination of stats.

** **************ZAP**********ZAP**************ZAP**************ZAP****************

Emi unleashed bolt after bolt of hastily thrown lightning bolts, all aiming towards B-Bo. "HYAH! EAT HOT ELECTRIC DEATH!" Emi roared angrilly as she delivered bolt after bolt of...what she elocuently called...'hot electric death', however...

B-Bo proved more than capable of dodging and rolling her each and every heavily noisy and awfully telegraphed attacks, Ken and Rin...barely so

"WHOA-OAAAAAA!" Ken yelled as he started to slalom trying to keep from getting fried. "Dammit, who the hell fails at hittin' a SEVEN-STORY-TALL TARGET?! ***KON!***" Ken complained.

"Be fair, Aoki-san..." Rin tried to pacify. "**Oni, just like us Neptunians, cannot control our powers very well.**" Rin said something that Ken found extremely important just now.

"Eh? Really?" Ken commented, as in front of his eyes, further data appeared, confirming what Rin had said.

**RIN FUBUKI'S STATS**

**KI CONTROL: ◆◇◇◇◇◇ [Horrible]**

**KI POWER: ◈◈◈◈◈◈ [Inmeasurable]**

This made Ken think. _(So it IS true! I noticed it when Ice-kid and I fought, but even if he was extremely powerful, **his control of it was all over the place.** THAT'S the big difference between alien ki and human ki! **Even if we're weaker, we humans actually excel at controlling our ki as long as we train for it!)**_

And that gave Ken an idea. "THAT'S IT!" Ken roared triumphant._  
><em>

Rin blinked confused. "I trust by your triumphant roar, you have an idea." Rin guessed.

"You bet, babe!" Ken said, an audacious an victorious grin on his face. "But there's a catch." He warned, his face becoming serious, as he changed directions to head off towards a cliff, facing an enormous wall of ice.

"You have to trust me 100%." Ken warned. "I'm serious about this, if we're not completely in sync, we're dead!"

Rin smiled. "I believe I said this before, but I will say it again nonetheless..." Rin held tightly to Ken. "Allow me to place my trust in you...**Ken-san...**"

Ken grinned as he heard this. "Just what I wanted to hear! Hold on tight!" Ken crouched on the makeshift snowboard, speeding up towards the cliff.

Shou who was still being held by Emi, noticed Ken had changed directions...towards an ice wall!

"W-what is that idiot thinkin' now?!" Shou yelled suddenly, making Emi turn to look in the direction Shou was facing."AAAAH! SWEETIE WATCH OUT!" The Oni princess yelled, trying to warn her husband.

However B-Bo took this chance to clear off the somber ki and restoring his sight.

"GGGRRRRRRRAH!" B-Bo swatted Shou and Emi away as the beast continued to chase after Ken and Rin.

"KYYYYAAAH!" Emi yelled, "AAAAUGH!" Shou screamed, as both teens crashed into the snow, they managed to recover quick enough to see Ken reaching the cliff edge...and jump.

**"RIIIIN! SWEEETIEEEE!"** Emi yelled desperately, as she tried to fly after them, but Shou managed to grab her wrist and stop her.

"Emi-san wait!" Shou tried to keep Emi from flying towards danger, Emi yelling at the russet-haired boy _"LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" _desperately.

As Ken and Rin were sailing through the air, Emi saw Ken drop the metal sheet, go into a flying kick position and spin in the air, a loud roar of _**"Ryuusei Doriru!"**_was heard as Ken smashed into the ice wall, burying himself and Rin into it.

B-Bo had reached the cliff at this point

**"B-" **and jumped after them. **"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **B-Bo roared as he soared through the air, and fists first-

**********CRASH**************

B-Bo had crashed into the very same spot Ken and Rin had dug themselves into, and as a follow up act.

**"B-BO! *SMASH*** **B-BO!** ***SMASH*** **B-BO!** *****SMASH*** B-BO!** ***SMASH*** **B-BO!** ***SMASH*** **B-BO!** ***SMASH*** **B-BO!** ***SMASH*** **B-BO! ***SMASH*****" The beast continuously smashed his fist into the ice, over and over again with punishing force.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Emi wailed, as she could only watch, as B-Bo smashed the Ice [and presumably Ken and Rin] into dust. Emi renewed her desperate attempts to fly to them, now incensed with utmost raging fury at the beast. "_LET ME GO~!" _Emi wailed loudly, tears starting to stream from her face, as she glowered at B-Bo off in the distance.

Shou managed to pull her back to him. "Emi-san, look!" As he said this, Shou pulled out Ken's 3DS, Emi, who had a mask of desperation on her face looked at the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>KENICHI AOKI AND RIN FUBUKI'S CHANCE OF SURVIVAL: 90%<strong>

**SYNC◕: 88 %**

* * *

><p>Emi looked at the screen confused, as she took the handheld console in her hand, holding it alongside Shou, and then turned to look at where all the action was now taking place.<p>

And couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

><p>B-Bo smashed at the ice, with fury and hatred. As a beast he was furious and finally was freed after his long incarceration, he wanted revenge, and he would take revenge on everyone and everything, starting with the pony-tailed boy who had attacked him.<p>

***SMASH*** ***SMASH*** ***SMASH*** ***SMASH*** ***SMASH*** ***SMASH***

B-Bo pounded the ground over and over again, and finally he slowly raised his fists over his head, ready to deliver the finishing blow when-

* * *

><p><strong>SYNC◉: 100%<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>****************KER-SMASH<strong>****************<strong>**

**An gigantic ice fist shrouded in mystic white fire smashed into B-Bo's face, launching the abominable beast into the valley below.**

**"B-YEOOOOOOOW!" **B-Bo yelped from the surprise attack, as he crashed into the snow floor, skidded and smashed into an opposite wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Revolution Cliff - Sidelines<strong>

**"C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! ! !" **Ken's 3DS emitted the digitized voice clip, as the upper screen flashed with a message:

* * *

><p><strong>[BOSS FIGHT!]<strong>

**KEN & RIN VS. B-BO!**

* * *

><p><strong>"FIGHT!"<strong>

The upper screen flashed as it switched to the console's integrated outer cameras, showing the same user interface one would find in a fighting game along with a video feed. Emi raised her eyes, as she saw from the ice wall a titanic ice **mecha** had emerged, the living ice statue modeled after **Zero**, the fictional reploid hero from one of Ken's games, stood valiant, his eyes shinning with golden/red glows, his ponytail comprised of the same white fire that made up Ken's signature kitsune-bi whilst his armor and body from Rin's snow.

"Emi-san, look!" Shou motioned her to look at the screen once more, Emi looked back to the screen and saw it zoom in to Zero-mecha's head, and revealed both Ken and Rin were inside, surrounded by ethereal energy controlling the ice titan.

"Sweetie and Rin! They're all right!" Emi said excitedly as she hugged Shou in her excited happiness, the auburn boy sporting a goofy, happy smile at this.

"Eh heh heh heh~" Shou chuckled, but shook his head to compose himself.

"A-AHEM!...H-How are they doing this?" Shou asked, as the lower screen flashed, and information started to appear. Both Emi and Shou looked at the lower screen and read.

* * *

><p><strong>NEW TECHNIQUE UNLOCKED!<strong>

**Kitsunetsuki: Shinkuro [Possesion: Synchro]**

**A variant of the Kitsune-ryu's possesion technique which tries to override an opponent's will by using one's own ki to control him/her. This variation however is used to synchronize one's ki with that of an ally or partner, in order to fight as one. Each participant will lend their own strength to overcome the other's weaknesses and vice versa. It's imperative for both participants in this technique to trust each other implicitly as they need to be of one mind to be able to combine both their abilities succesfully.**

* * *

><p>Shou didn't know whether to be impressed, or downright scared at this new ability his rival unlocked, while Emi looked uneasy, something about the technique explanation not sitting well with her, Shou directed the handheld's camera over at B-Bo and saw that even that even then Ken and Rin still had a hard battle ahead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>B-BO<strong>

**HP: _[❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚ ] _83.4%**

* * *

><p>"It's still too soon to celebrate..." Shou said as he watched the fight over in the valley below, as B-Bo started to recover.<p>

Emi nodded as she took the 3DS in hand, now relieved that the worst had passed. She muttered a low _"Daaaaamn...I wonder if I can get Sweetie to upgrade my scouter up to this~!" _Impressed by the much friendlier, and easier to understand user interface...well easier to understand to anyone who has ever played games of course.

* * *

><p><strong>"No Way Out" Valley - Battlefield<br>**

B-Bo shook off the stars he had started to see from the moment he got punched by an ice statue. The abominable beast stood back up and glared at the living ice statue.

Zero-Mecha started to pound his fists as he took a ready stance, a hand extended towards B-Bo, as he moved his hand to himself in a _"Bring it!_" gesture, along with a small smirk.

**"C'mon..._make my day!_" ****Both** Ken and Rin taunted, their movements even inside the ice robot's head to be the same.

This infuriated B-Bo.

"**B-BOOOOOOO!" **B-Bo pounded on his chest, like an enraged gorilla, as he charged towards the Zero-Mecha, expecting the ice golem to move slowly.

With a swift move, the Zero-Mecha shot it's other hand out, as it created a makeshift Buster Shot, and shot out huge glacier bullets from the weapon.

*****PEW***PEW*****PEW*******

B-Bo jumped to the side from the first shots, but the following volley of bullets collided on his head, as the duo piloting the Zero-Mecha had predicted B-Bo's movement.

*****CRASH*** "ARGH!" ** B-Bo roared as he was riddled by a rain of glacier shots and forced to step back as a shot managed to hit him in his eyes.

The Zero-Mecha's golden eye shone, as instantly it went into a crouch and dashed toward B-Bo at top speed. B-Bo was still brushing off the snow from his eyes, when Zero suddenly appeared in front of him.

_**"DAIYAMONDO RYŪSEI SUTŌMU!" **[Diamond Meteor Storm]_Both Ken and Rin said in **perfect** unison! And as if followin' a command Zero-Mecha's fists blurred into a barrage of infinite punches rained down on B-Bo.

***BAM* *BIFF* *BOFF* *BWAK* *BONK***

**"B-BOOOOOOO!" **B-Bo roared, emiting a sonic shockwave forcing the Zero-Mecha to be pushed back, the ice golem somersaulting and landing in a crouch.

"YOU!" B-Bo roared to the Zero-Mecha, or more accurately, to it's pilots. "I WILL DESTROY YOU! KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP ALREADY!" The abominable snowman roared.

The Zero-Mecha scoffed, while Ken and Rin took a crouch. **"Are you f**kin' jokin'? We are gamers..." **Once more Ken and Rin said in perfect coordination.

**"Even if our HP is down to one pixel, we never give up!" **Both teens said, with twin audacious grins as an ice sword hilt was formed in the Zero-Mecha's hand while a triangular blade of white energy formed as it's blade. **"You, on the other hand, are screwed!" **The ice reploid dashed at B-Bo

"...*GULP!*" B-Bo gulped the moment he saw that enormous blade, and burying his hands into the ice below he lifted an enormous glacier over his head. "S-STAY BACK!" B-Bo roared as he threw the iceberg sized boulder at his enemy.

This time, it's red eye shone, as a seemingly invisible sword slash cut the boulder in two, the Zero-Mecha unrelenting in it's dash.

"EEEEEK!" B-Bo shrieked as the Golem reploid was in range and delivered a downward strike.

*****CLAP!*****

And B-Bo caught the blade with his bare hands! The abominable snowman smirking as he figured he could turn the tables now, But the Zero-Mecha released the sword.

_**"FUBUKI EIKODAN!" **[Blizzard Flare Bomb] _The Zero-Mecha delivered a clean uppercut, which exploded in a bright flash of white energy, sending B-Bo back, sailing though the air.

B-Bo landed forcefully, the explosion having a second effect of freezing the snowman. "N-NO! NO FAIR! **YOU CHEATED!" **The irate monster called foul, as he could no longer fight.

The Zero-Mecha smirked, dusting it's hands. **"All according to plan..." **Ken and Rin both said, as the victor of this match was clear.

**"NO!" **B'Bo roared, as he struggled. "I'M NOT DONE YET! I WILL CRUSH YOU! SMASH YOU TO BITS! I WILL DESTRO-"

The Zero-Mecha suddenly delivered a punch, and just as it was about to collide with B-Bo's face

"That is enough...all of you." A soft, elegant voice called out.

Everyone turned to look at who had just said that, and found none other than the Queen of Neptune, **Oyuki Fubuki, **along with Rittou, the Neptunian maids and a white haired man covered in a mask, all of them riding on Emi's UFO.

**"M-Mom?!" **Both Rin and Ken exclaimed, as Rin's mom had arrived on the scene.

"I believe an explanation is in order." Oyuki calmly asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Revolution Cliff - Sidelines<strong>

Emi grimaced, as the camera focused on Lady Oyuki, who had arrived a top of Emi's UFO.

Shou who had been watching the fight from the cliffside, walked over to Emi as he too watched from the portable game's camera.

"Umm...is that who I think it is?" Shou asked, somewhat worried.

Emi gulped, and nodded, and as Shou hid the 3DS and the two were about hide away.

_"HEY! LISTEN!" _The 3DS rang out once more, scaring the two, Shou cautiously opened the device.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

**Oyuki is beckoning for the two of you as well.**

**CHANCES OF ESCAPE: 0%**

* * *

><p>Shou glared at the bearer of bad news, and looked at Emi, hoping if she had any ideas, however the Oni princess slumped her shoulders and sighed.<p>

"If we keep Auntie Oyuki waiting, it'll only make things worse." Emi bemoaned

"U-Umm...are you absolutely sure?" Shou asked nervously, and right then the Neptunian Palace, over in the distance-

********************CRASH************************

-finally collapsed, falling to the ground, now just rubble.

Both Shou and Emi looked horrified, gulping loudly, however Emi slowly floated to where the others had reunited.

"C'mon, let's go..." Emi said, tears already forming as she could only help but expect what punishment her Auntie had in store for THIS mess, Shou following her right behind.

* * *

><p><strong>A quick explanation later...<br>**

"...And that's pretty much all that happened...yeah." Emi finished explaining the entire story. Everyone had converged right beside the frozen B-Bo, who had pretty much fainted when he suddenly saw the ice fist mere inches away from his face. Ken and Rin had exited the now lifeless Zero-Mecha, as they joined Emi, Shou and Rittou in explaining the whole story.

"Oh dear..." Was Oyuki's answer as she finished hearing the whole tale. "I fear this all happened because of my fault."

"Eh?" Everyone asked, save Ken curiously, followed by a loud "EEEEEEEH?!"

"W-What'cha mean, Auntie?" Emi asked, shocked.

Oyuki sighed. "*sigh*...You see...for several years, B-Bo here was my...pet, I believe you would say...and his incarceration...well...that was his **"Time Out"**...Of sorts."

"You see, several years ago..." Oyuki continued.

"Around twenty five Earth years perhaps?" Ken asked.

"Yes." Oyuki confirmed. "Around that time, Emi, your father, Moroboshi-san came across our world...by traveling through a portal we had unfortunately directed at his closet back on Earth."

"Wait...but, we got here through some **lockers.**" Shou commented

Oyuki thought for a moment until she realized what had happened. "Ah. It seems that those lockers were connected with my last visit to Earth via fourth dimensional portal. I am so dreadfully sorry, I was certain they were no longer operational."

"Returning to my story, during Moroboshi-san's visit to Neptune...well...he was confronted by B-Bo, who chased Moroboshi-san out, all the way to Earth. _And right when the mood was good too_." Oyuki narrated, [keeping that last part to herself of course]. "We had a very troubling time back then, I was scolded by the **MiB** and I in turn scolded B-Bo. I chained him in that room, and would only free him **if he fixed his attitude problem**. Of course, B-Bo never did, and thus...here we are."

Everyone looked shocked.

_"Are you f**kin' kiddin' me?!" _Someone muttered, angrily. "You're tellin' me you kept a seven-story tall, 10 ton, dangerous gorilla **in THE PALACE**, AND ONLY NOW, THAT THE DAMN MONSTER BROUGHT DOWN THE HOUSE LITERALLY ON TOP OF OUR HEADS, ARE WE FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS?!"

Everyone turned at the new speaker shocked, at first at Ken thinking it had been him, but discovering...

**Rin had spoken, and was now fuming through squinted eyes**.

Rin stomped in Oyuki's direction, angrier than ANYONE had ever seen her. "That has to be the single most idiotic thing I have ever heard! Couldn't you, _oh I don't know, _PUT HIM IN A PRISON?! ONE FAR AWAY FROM HERE, DUMBASS!" the Neptunian princess yelled at Oyuki, everyone blinked confused as her entire personality had taken a 180 degree spin! Oyuki could only blink astonished in response.

"Now now~..." Ken had followed up along, with an elegant and polite tone of all things, his face a mask of calm and collected coolness! "Recall that your mother said that B-Bo was her **pet...** try to understand that maybe she did not want to be separated from him." Ken's cool and calming tone was extremely jarring for everyone familiar with the boy! "Oyuki-san did not have any ill intention, so please forgive her." Ken finished with a polite bow!

"Grrrrrr! Ah ta hell with it!" Rin cursed as she scratched her head in an unladylike manner, her ire defusing. "Well, since no one got hurt I suppose I can let this one slide, _not like I owned the place anyways...Kishishi" _Rin had cackled just like Ken!

Ken brought a finger to his lips as he recalled something. "Noooo...that is not completely true, Aobozu was attacked by me, Shou-kun and Rittou-kun, and latter sent flying by B-Bo...somehow." Ken acknowledged, pensively.

"Pfeh! F**k 'im, the moron deserves worse." Rin waved off, as she noticed everyone staring at the two, she opened one eye, in the same way as Ken did when something caught his attention. "What're you dudes lookin' at?" Rin demanded

"N-Nothing!" Everyone answered, they all turned their backs towards the decidedly weird acting duo!

"A-am I the only one extremely **creeped out **by this?!" Shou asked, everyone shook their heads agreeing with the eye-masked boy.

Emi flew over to Rin and Ken. "Why are t'cha acting like each other?!" Emi demanded, her shocked expression speaking volumes of her current concern.

Rin shrugged with a low _"The hell should I know?" _While Ken thought for a moment, scratching his chin pensively. "Hmm...this seems to be a minor side-effect of using the possession technique just now."

_"MINOR?!" _Emi yelled, incredulous.

"Yes, minor. Right now, both our ki's, our energies are heavily infected by the other's influence, thus causing us to act like the other." Ken explained calmly. "It should wear off shortly, but for the time being..." Ken turned to Rin and bowed. "I offer my humble apologies for making you endure this." Ken **apologized politely. ****HE FREAKING APOLOGIZED!**

"Naw, relax~!" Rin waved off. "It's actually liberatin' to speak my mind like this! Kehehe~ So no apologies, Ken-dude!" Rin ruffled the boy's hair playfully.

Emi pouted as the two continued the playful banter, but she was happy to see her beloved husband and her best friend safe and sound...if somewhat mixed up at the moment.

Both Ken and Rin shook their respective heads,as if trying to clear their minds. Both blinked a couple of times.

"Huh. Seems we're back to normal..." Ken commented as he scratched the back of his head idly. Rin also dusted some leftover snow from her kimono in an elegant manner. _"Oh bother...__and here I was enjoying it..."_ She commented to no one in particular

As everyone seemed relieved that the after effects of the Synchro possession wore off, Shou stepped back for a moment, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Shou dug into his pocket for Ken's 3DS, and flipped the lid open

_(I probably will never get another oportunity like this one!) _Shou thought, he examined the handheld's screen closely and on the lower screen he found a very curious function...**Akashic Search. **Shou didn't hesitate and tapped the button on the touch screen

* * *

><p><strong>NOW ACCESSING AKASHI RECORDS<br>**

**ENTER SEARCH QUERY VIA TOUCHPAD OR MICROPHONE.**

* * *

><p><em>"So it can take voice commands as well? I hate to say this but this is really well made!" <em>Shou praised in a low voice, but he had more pressing matters at hand.

_"Akashic 3DS, tell me **why was Senbu Academy shut down two years ago, while I was away in a training trip?**"_Shou whispered the question.

* * *

><p><strong>RESULT FOUND!<strong>

**DATA REGARDING SENBU ACADEMY - 2 years prior  
><strong>

**A livestream video was forwarded to the Senbu Police Department, along with all the members of the PTA, revealing the corrupt dealings by several members of teaching staff, including the former Headmaster. All guilty parties had been assembled in the Academy's gym as part of a plot to reveal their crimes, executed by Kenichi Aoki along with the help of several key students of Senbu Academy. This could only have been possible thanks to Kenichi renouncing his title as the "School Idol of Senbu Academy" and taking the "Top Delinquent" title in it's stead, since the involved teachers were using his title as leverage to try and keep him under control.**

* * *

><p>Shou couldn't believe his eyes! But if this was truly information straight from the Akashic records, there was no doubt it was true! Ken had managed to keep Shou in the dark as to why his school had to close down for a brief period of time, since he was unfortunately in leave of absence during that time.<p>

Shou gulped. _"Akashic 3DS...**how did Ken learn about alien technology, languages and such?" **Shou whispered once more_

* * *

><p><strong>ERROR!<strong>

**FILE REGARDING KEN'S KNOWLEDGE CORRUPTED/ UNDER REPAIR**

* * *

><p><em>"Damn!" <em>Shou cursed, it seemed even the records of all encompasing reality were not inmune to disrepair, though he briefly wondered what this could mean.

"All right, let's try this one..." Shou whipered to himself. _"Akashic 3DS, **what is Ken hiding?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>RESULT FOUND!<strong>

**DATA FROM 10 YEARS AGO - SENBU PARK ACCIDENT SITE**

**Aproximately 1O years prior to today, Kenichi Aoki was found in-**

* * *

><p>Before Shou could continue reading, someone forcefully closed the console's lid on his fingers.<p>

**"YEEEEOOOOOW!" **Shou yelled as he pulled his aching thumbs back, and looked angrily at the culprit.

Ken had closed the handheld's lid and pocketed it quickly. "I believe this is mine, dude." Ken said, a knowing smirk on his face. "It's kind of **one-of-a-kind**, so you'll understand why I wanna keep it close, Kishishi~." Ken chuckled.

He was only met with Shou's scowl, that had been to quick of an interference. But the auburn boy decided to drop the subject, he had learned plenty in a way.

Right then Ken was suddenly pulled by his ear. "YEOW! OW OW OW!" Ken complained, as Emi pulled his ear tightly, the floating, **angry**, princess of the Oni had a bone to pick with Ken.

"Sweetie, you are in a world of trouble, Mister Casanova!" Emi said, her voice showing how mad she was. "We are going back home this instant!" Emi said as she dragged Ken away towards her UFO Shou following behind and Ken complaining all the way. _"OW OW OW OW OW! OW! DAMMIT EMI!" *******ker-zap***** **"GYAHAHAAAAAA!"_

Right before the were about to board, Rittou called out to the Earth natives. "W-Wait up!" Rittou called, as Rin was following her brother close by. As soon as the Neptunian siblings reached the two, Rittou bowed, almost threatening with toppling over. "Ken-sempai, Shou-sempai, Emi-nee, **THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE FOR US!" **Rittou gratefully said, Ken, Emi and Shou all three smilling, happy that they helped.

Rin approached Ken specifically. "And I'd like to thank you, for saving my life at the risk of yours."

Ken stepped towards Rin, a playful fox-like smirk on his face. "Kehehe~! You're welcome, but if you really wanna thank me maybe we could-"

**"SWEETIE!" **Emi yelled angry, as she overheard the conversation, making Ken flinch and look back.

"...*sigh*...well, I suppose I can ask ya to come visit us?" Ken suggested, a bit of a nervous smile, as he was wary of Emi's lightning.

Rin smiled warmly. "I would very much love to...Ken-san"

"Sweetie, hurry up will t'cha! _I've got like thirty messages of Airi all asking where have we been!_" Emi called, getting a bit impatient, Ken turned to face her and answered.

"Coming~! YEOW! ***KON?!***" Ken suddenly yelped, as he jumped away from Rin. Had she...**Had Rin just pinched his butt just now?! **

Ken blinked surprised, as Rin gave a small giggle. _"Oh my~...seems the side-effects haven't completely worn off..."_ Rin said, with an all **too** suggestive smile.

A smile crept on Ken's lips. "Y-yeah...I guess so..." Ken said as he walked back to the UFO, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Emi looked at Ken and over at Rin, as she had not seen what had happened, she went to interrogate Ken..." S-Sweetie? Sweetie? What wahs that just now? Sweetie?!" ...in her usual fashion.

And as Emi's UFO disappeared into the night sky, everyone waved their good byes.

Rin already planning to visit Earth in the near future...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whew...Hiatus alert people, I'll be busy with other projects for the time being so I'll have to put the episodes on hold for the moment. I'll try to drop by and probably add a short episode now and then, but I seriously can't make any promises.

Still gonna continue these folks, so stay tuned.


	19. The Great Valentines Conspiracy

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 17 - The Great Valentines Conspiracy  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will.

And before we begin, here's some fun facts about Valentines in Japan that will help you follow the story better: On Valentines day, it's girls who give guys chocolate, they'll of course give chocolate to their male relatives [i.e.: brothers, fathers, family, friends] but these are usually known as **Obligatory chocolate**, _Giri-choco, _these are cheap, and other than showing to the person who receives them that the girl cares for them, they hold no deeper meaning.

Now **Honmei-choco**, THAT'S another story: This is the expensive chocolate, the high-quality stuff! THIS is what a girl gives to her special someone, some might be store bought, others might be homemade, but the intention of these is all the same. Usually heart-shaped, these are a very good signal of a girl's romantic affections for that someone.

Of course, before any of you want to decide to adopt this custom, there's a catch: On March 14 [A.K.A: White Day over there in Japan], a whole month later, the guys have to pay the girls back with a gift, one **more or just as expensive** than the chocolate they got, if it's to pay back Giri-choco, it should be simple enough [candy and stuff like that] but for the Honmei-choco I've heard that these gifts can even include **jewelry**, so now you have an idea of what this might entail. [Also a crappy gift on White Day, pretty much can be interpreted that you don't like the girl back, also it's really rude] There's a lot more about the subject but this should cover it for this bonus episode

And Now You Know~

On with the show!

Also...if it wasn't obvious before, I am SERIOUSLY late with this one...any way like always, Enjoy if you will

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Inside the Clock-tower<br>**

The Clock-tower of Tomobiki High, a memorable place that made the old Tomobiki High stand out gloriously, and even when the old building was remodeled into dorms and/or a club building, the new building also had it's illustrious clock-tower of it's own. In the Showa era, many would reunite inside this location to conspire and plot, to threaten and manipulate, away from the watchful gaze of the teaching staff.

On that day, February 13, would be no different...however...

A couple of dozen whispering voices crowded the dark room, as the sound of gears and clockwork resounded in the background. It was then that another figure entered the secluded room and called everyone to attention, a girl with sharp, calculating eyes and long brunette hair she approached a podium in the far end of the room and spoke.

"Good afternoon everyone..." The sharp eyed girl spoke. "My name's **Haruka Matsumoto.**" Haruka introduced herself.

"Girls...we've all come here today for one very important issue today...one regarding the **Top Delinquent** of Tomobiki High...**Kenichi Aoki.**"

As she said this, the entire crowd, comprised of nothing but girls from different classes of the school, ranging from juniors to sophomores and even senior students, all nodded as one.

"Tomorrow is **Valentines Day~!**" Haruka said with a serious tone. "And it's our best time to attack!"

"**To claim Ken's heart, once and for all!" **Haruka yelled, earning the cheers of all the girls reunited there.

"...Seriously, all things considered, he's still a **hottie**!" A girl from the infamous Class 1-4, dubbed the "Classroom of Failures", spoke within these walls.

"I know, right?!" A second girl agreed. "So he's a bit of a **player**, so what?" That girl girl shrugged. "All he needs is the **love of a good woman** to set him on the right path!"

"He's already got lots of good attributes!" A sophomore joined in. "I hear he's an **excellent cook~!**"

"It's true! It's true!" The girl from class 1-4 cheered. "*droool~* I can hardly ever wait for Home Ec some weeks, everything he cooks is like out of a **gourmet restaurant~!"** The junior drooled. _"And it's always healthy and non-fatty~! And Delish too~!"_

"Umu~" Yet another girl nodded. "He's **strong** too..._but I guess for the top delinquent, it comes with the territory~"_

"He's a very **hard worker** too~!" Another junior praised. "A lotta people think he always slacks off, but I've seen him work very hard at the convenience store..._but only when there's a **game release** soon though~" _The girl muttered that last part at the end.

"And we all agree..." A Senior classmate spoke "...**that that damn alien bitch is no good for him!"**

All the girls growled angrily at the mention of **Emi Moroboshi**. The name summoning jealousy and hatred from these girls. _"Damn you Moroboshi!" "ONI BITCH BEGONE!" "Stick with your own kind, leave our guys alone!" "Go marry a Xenomorph instead, you electric she-demon!"  
><em>

"Always running around in a **bikini**! Showing off her body like she was a **gravure model** or something!" The girl in class 1-4 said spitefully. "She has NO shame!"

A sophomore was gritting her teeth through a handkerchief. "And Aoki-kun clearly wants **nothing to do with her,** dammit!" She said, her hatred apparent.

A senior girl joined in this other conversation. "And if poor Ken-chan tries to escape her, **she downright electrocutes him!" **The girl said indignant. "_Even if she says they're married, that's **DV[1]** all the way!"_

"And all the **other guys all drool for her!**" Another junior girl added. "That damn Oni can have her pick of anyone in school! **Why did she have to pick my sweet Kyotonite stud-muffin?!" **The girl yelled, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fists. _"And even when we got rid of most of the competition when that **idiot Mendou** arrived! DAMN YOU MOROBOSHI!"_

"Order! Order!" Haruka banged the podium she was using. "True, that damn Oni is our biggest obstacle so far!"

"And that ties to a much more important issue we have to address." Haruka said. "**That Kenichi-kun might actually start liking her back."**

Everyone grunted and growled subdued, as the possibility was becoming more and more plausible with every passing day, as even Ken was being constantly embarrassed by the Oni princess, the girls noticed that the Kansai native fighter would keep stealing glances at her when he was 100% sure she was not watching.

"However, I have come across a brilliant plan!" Haruka stated. "As I stated before, tomorrow is Valentines Day, and of course, Kenichi-kun will be expecting chocolate, from anyone that has feelings for him! So I have this question for you:" Haruka said, as she pointed at the entire group congregated there.

**"What will Kenichi-kun think if he doesn't get ANY chocolate from Emi Moroboshi?"**

"OH~!" One, **sumo-esque** female [?] student chimed in. "He'll get angry!" Everyone pictured the scene in their minds.

* * *

><p><em>"WTF EMI?! No chocolate? Not even a damn pocky stick?! <strong>*KON!*<strong>" Ken yelled furious at the Oni princess_

_"S-S-Sweetie, wait! I swear I made t'cha some! I-I-It's just-" Emi tried to reason with Ken, but to no avail as the delinquent cut her off._

_"SHADDUP! NO EXCUSES!" Ken roared, angry and betrayed. "I may have started to feel somethin' for ya, but clearly I know where I stand with you..." Ken said melancholic._

_"Sweetie, please~..." Emi pleaded._

_Ken, suddenly donning a trenchcoat, walked away from Emi. "Farewell...Emi..."_

_"S-" Emi started to cry as she dropped to her knees, a single spotlight shinning as her heart was breaking. "SWEEEEEEEEEETIEEEEEEEEEEE~!" Emi wailed, as the curtains were driven to a close on this hypothetical situation._

* * *

><p>"And so Ken will want nothing with that alien bimbo~." Haruka completed the idea, as all the girls envisioned their plan succeding. "I seriously doubt even Kenichi-kun will forgive such a slip up, considering how she sees their relationship."<p>

"And once that damn Oni is out of the picture..." A senior commented with a knowing smirk

"Then we can go back to winning Ken-chan's heart!" A sophomore cheered. _"And this time make sure he gets a **normal human **girlfriend!"_

Haruka nodded. "Our main obstacle in the past, **Usagi Miyake**, prevented us from making any significant headway with Kenichi [because f her freakish strength], but ever since that Oni appeared, even their relationship has started to rock and tumble." The sharp eyed girl reasoned. "If we gotta strike, NOW'S the best time to do so."

"So let's start our plan." Haruka commanded the troops that had joined in. "**Let's sabotage that Oni on these Valentines!"**

**"YOSHAAAAA~!" **All the girls roared, all rallied under a single cause, however, from shadows, a screen of an expensive Iphone, one stolen from Shin Mendou when he had dropped it some time ago, glinted in the paw of a phone-obsessed kitsune, as her three tails waved. The kitsune typing a text message at blinding speed, as she smirked...

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki Club BuildingStudent Dorms - Ken's Dorm**

Meanwhile, inside the dorm room, as Ken was busily tinkering with his 3DS and almost all of the Nine [all of the ones present at least] were lazing around, Emi was tense, as she tied a white bandanna around her forehead.

"All right~!" Emi resolved, as she saw in front of her various alien looking cooking tools, and several pots and pans, along with several pieces of chocolate she went to buy exclusively for tomorrow, all inside a closed box. Emi was excited for the eve of the intergalactically renown holiday to celebrate friendship and love alike.

Emi was also excited for tomorrow for another reason: **It was her birthday.**

Emi started to prepare the ingredients humming what Ken identified as the theme music for Ryu's stage in the SF series, he raised his eyes to look at Emi happily cooking, wearing an apron a top her usual bikini attire.

"Hm hm hm humm hmm humm hu hmm hu hmm~." Emi hummed, as Ken noticed her.

Ken closed the 3DS's case as he finished some new modifications, and turned the power on as he accessed the Akashic function of the modified handheld and aimed the cameras at Emi.

"Emi." Ken called. "Whaddya making~?" The pony-tailed boy pretended to ask, as if he didn't already know.

Emi turned sweetly with a flourish and wagged a finger at Ken. "That's~. A~. Se~. Cret~❤!" Emi singsonged, but noticed the 3DS aimed at her, then aimed at the box with the utensils and ingredients she had gotten.

"A-AH!" Emi panicked. "Let's see 'ere..." Ken said off-handedly as a list of materials contained within the box appeared on the upper screen. "_Chocolate bars, baking chocolate, several molds, sugar, spice, everythin' nice~..."_ Ken listed in a mocking tone as the list appeared, before Emi swiped Ken's handheld away, pouting and scowling at the trickster she was married to.

"Hrmmm~!" Emi grumbled, scoldingly.

Ken sat back as he kicked his feet on to the table. "Ya know that's a pointless gesture, right?" Ken said smugly. "I can access the Akashic Records with or without my 3DS, as long as I got my magatama~" Ken taunted as the amulet shined a brilliant blue light, before Ken scowled a bit. "I'm still pissed that Tanuki went and babbled about what this amulet can do to you and Bunny..._even worse yet, you girls actually believed him, AND THAT'S SCARY!" _Ken muttered, before recovering his upbeat humor. "But no matter..."

Emi huffed, annoyed "Hmph! _Smartass~_" as she regarded the pony-tailed youth. "Well, since it's no secret to t'cha anymore..." Emi said, her tone was in between scolding and bragging. "I'm makin' t'cha your **Honmei-choco~!" **Emi cheered, "I can't wait for tomorrow~❤!" The Oni girl bounced in the air, her happy tone apparent.

Ken stood up and grabbed his 3DS back from Emi, his expression unreadable as always. "Yeah yeah~, _good for you~"_ Ken sat back on his chair, keeping a perfect poker face all the time.

Emi smirked as she watched him, noticing that even if Ken was cool and unreadable on the outside, his bright blue aura tinted with pink made it clear for Emi that he was extremely happy on the inside and actually looking forward to it.

_"*giggle~*" _Emi giggled, as Ken looked at her curious. "Geez~, cool it will ya? It's only Valentines." Ken said.

This made Emi freeze on the spot, she then turned and looked at Ken. "Uh...Sweetie? Could t'cha repeat that for me?" She said, her tone of voice wavering.

Ken opened his eyes fully and blinked. "It's...only Valentines? *kon?*" Ken repeated in the form of a question, suddenly unsure that was the right answer.

Emi's eye twitched. "Only...Valentines?" she asked again

Ken shrugged. "As far as I know." Ken commented, and scowled as he did not look forward to the holiday.

_(Geez...this year's February 14 is gonna suck...) _Ken condemned mentally. _(OK, yeah, Emi is workin' her butt off makin' me some honmei-choco...and that's cool~) _A small smile appeared on Ken's lips, but it was short-lived as Ken glared to the side. _(But that's it, ever since that jerk **Tako-Ouji **showed up...and ever since my...ahem...'healthy' dating life was exposed, I'm almost certain that the girls see me as the single most reviled guy in school! My usual hoard of chocolate...gone...) _Ken thought bitterly, and sighed "*sigh~* _My first Valentines where I'll be lucky to get **two** pieces of chocolate..." _Ken muttered, but looked at Emi who sported a mighty pout.

"...***GLARE***..." Emi glared at Ken, the boy however was completely lost as to what made the Oni princess so angry.

"Umm...everythin' fine?" Ken asked, more than a little worried [for his well-being]

"Everything...is...perfect!" Emi growled out, as she turned away and started making the chocolate.

"I'm not convinced." Ken deadpanned, but as Emi turned to face him with a knife in her hand and her eyes shinning with electric fury, Ken knew better than to pry. "BUT I'LL TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT!" He ran for the door, Ken didn't need to access the Records to know the safest place right now was 'not here!'

Emi huffed, as she resumed her cooking, her good mood ruined. " _*rassle* *frassle* *smart-alecky- and yet-grrrr*_" Emi muttered, focusing on her baking.

**Hikaru**, the youngest of the Nine, A.K.A: the pure-hearted fox, walked into the room curious, the little fox climbed up the kitchen counter and looked at Emi, as she sported an angry scowl.

"Umm..." the little fox cautiously approached Emi. "Is everything all right?" Hikaru asked.

**"EVERYTHIN'S OK!" **Emi roared, as she slammed the knife down.

Hikaru flinched and curled into a small and terrified ball of white fluff, Emi stood there, silent as she side-glanced at the poor, frightened fox. "H-Hikaru-chan...I wanna tell t'cha two things..." Emi said in a level tone.

Hikaru poked his head and an ear as he listened.

"First...*gulp*...I'm...**REALLY** sorry I yelled at t'cha..." Emi said, as she started to sweat.

Hikaru uncurled himself, now less frightened.

"A-And second..._oh geez..._I need t'cha to do me a favor..." Emi asked, her tone wavering.

Hikaru nodded.

Emi gulped once more. "Please cover yer ears..." Emi said, as tears started to threaten to fall from her eyes, Hikaru obediently folded his ears on top of his head and placed his little paws on them.

Once Emi saw this, she inhaled. "...*GAAAAAAASP*..." And let loose the loudest, most foul-mouthed string of alien curses and swears that would make an intergalactic bounty hunter blush this side of the Milky Way. All the while she clutched her finger that she accidentally cut as she slammed the knife down just now.

**"▢△◯╳! ◯△◯! ! ▢╳△╳◯╳! △╳▢! ◯▢△╳╳▢! ! ◯▢◯△△╳◯▢! ! !"** Emi yelled, her voice resounding all along the Tomobiki High campus.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Dorm Building<br>**

Ken managed to hear the loud stream of profanities Emi was yelling, and properly blushed as he knew the meaning of each and every one.

"_HOLY CRAP!" _Ken said wide eyed. "*Kon~* But seriously, what did I do now?" The delinquent asked, his magatama started to shine.

_[Uhh...Aniki...I think I got a good idea at why you pissed Emi off so much...]_ The amulet said with a worried tone.

"...I'm gonna regret hearing this, aren't I?" Ken deadpanned.

_[Aniki...tomorrow is Valentines day...]_ The amulet said.

"Yeah, so?" Ken said annoyed. "Get to the point, man!"

_[It's also the day that roughly 17 years ago Emi was born...]_ The amulet got to the point.

"... ... ... ... ...oh." Ken muttered, wide-eyed. "HOW WAS I S'PPOSED TA KNOW?!" Ken yelled angry. "She never said anythin' to me about this!"

_[...Uhmm Aniki...] _The amulet started. _[Are you sure you want to argue, that you: **the keeper of an amulet that connects you with the infinite knowledge of the Universe, no, of ALL encompassing realities and beyond, who can access any sort of information just by asking,** couldn't be bothered to ask 'when's Emi's B-day?' You know, the birthday of the girl you're **ENGAGED** to.]_ The amulet argued, making Ken sweat bullets.

"...I am seven degrees of '_screwed_', aren't I?" Ken said nervously.

_[Actually 13... Emi might also ask why didn't you just ask me for her phone number that one time you nearly drowned.] _The amulet rebuked.

"I PANICKED, OKAY?!" Ken yelled angry. "My brain basically shuts down in the presence of large bodies of water! Besides, I'm just now moddin' all my devices to **Akashic** level!" Ken defended. _"My cell but only for communications, my 3DS...I still need some alone time with my PS3..." _Ken muttered offhandedly.

_[About that...] _The amulet said in a serious tone. _[I'm still worried about you modifying all those devices to connect to the Akashic Records. There's a reason WE are the only ones that can access them, **by making that information freely accessible to anyone who lays hands on those devices**, we are running a HUGE risk!] _The amulet warned.

"But thanks to that both me and Rin and just about everyone managed to survive the encounter with B-Bo last time with no injuries..." Ken said, his eyes fully open, a rare gesture that meant he was for once being serious. "**Toshi**...your powers, unlike **Shou's magatama's** powers are limited to me and only to me. And my credibility is shot, besides, I passed the 3DS onto Shou and knew only he and Emi would handle it. I can trust them with it at the very least."

_[I know that...but still, if your 3DS were to fall in the wrong hands...]_ The amulet warned.

"Don't worry, I already made sure to run some security measures..." Ken said. "It's what I was installing just a moment ago..._along with an upgrade to the 3DS's battery life..."_

The amulet sighed. _[*sigh*...I just hope you know what you're doing, Aniki]_

Ken nodded, fully aware of the risks that the Akashic Records could pose in the wrong hands "Now...help me figure out a way to appease Emi, will ya?" Ken said anxiously.

_[Maybe a gift?] _The amulet suggested. _[And a cake! We can argue you just pretended to forget!]_

"Dude, I'm not Tanuki!" Ken shot annoyed. "But I guess that's the simplest solution."

Ken sat down cross legged, as he pondered. "_What to get Emi for her B-Day?...Hmm..." _Ken tried to think of something.

_[A teddy bear?]_

"Too childish."

_[A bouquet of roses?]_

"Too expensive! _Dammit dude, we're on a budget!" _

_[Box of chocolates?]_

"That's what she's makin' me for tomorrow! Dammit!" Ken shot annoyed. _"Besides, she prefers spicy stuff. She only calls me 'Sweetie' on account that I'M the one who loves sweets!" _Ken muttered

_[Well...I can probably suggest a multitude of other options, but we should try to focus on the stuff she likes.]_

Ken pondered on that for a moment, until he snapped his fingers. "Of course! **Emi loves Martial Arts!**" Ken cheered

Both amulet and keeper sat silently as they pondered on that idea. "...Hmm...I think I got an idea of what to get her..." Ken kipped up and ran towards town. "I know he's still in town, so maybe I can manage to get what I need!" Ken said his eyes shinning resolute as he jumped over to a light-pole and bounced off of it to the roof of a nearby house. "But I gotta hurry and make sure everythin's ready!" Ken said as he traveled in the preferred method of most martial artist from this area: roof jumping.

_[You're pulling all stops for Emi's Birthday, huh? You Casanova, you~] _The amulet teased it's keeper.

"S-Shaddup!***kon*** I-I-I'm only doin' this to not get zapped tomorrow! ***kon***" Ken barked, as he was caught off guard by his own amulet no less.

_[Sure sure~, whatever you say, Aniki.] _The amulet quipped as both it and it's delinquent keeper headed to their destination, to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day - February 14 - Valentine's Day<br>**

**Tomobiki High  
><strong>

Usagi made her way through the school's gate carrying her book bag and two bags of chocolates, one for Ken [she still debated wether the fox-like delinquent deserved obligatory or serious chocolate...so she got both kinds just in case] and the other was for **Shou**, obligatory of course. When the blonde girl considered that Shou Inoue was living practically by himself, with only **Cherry** [and possibly Kotatsuneko...] for company she felt sorry for the eye-masked youth, plus the two have befriended quite a bit so there was no harm in giving him some giri-choco.

"*sigh~*" Usagi sighed, even now she was wondering what should she do. Her relationship with Ken had gotten very rocky lately, and it was made worse by the fact that Emi just kept hanging around him nearly all the time, how quickly their rapport had built up, like they always had an inherent connection all of their lives, it was frustrating. _(But no way am I giving up without a fight!) _Usagi clenched her fist resolutely, she knew she could reform Ken as soon as she could draw him away from certain negative influences.

"Hmm?" Usagi noticed from the corner of her eye, where Mendou had arrived, followed by an enormous entourage of girls, all chatting and swarming the snobbish, prince like boy.

"Ladies~, Ladies~, please, one at a time~" Mendou said in a debonair fashion.

"..._ugh..._" Usagi groaned, from a distance, she started to see the smarmy billionaire for what he truly was. She had been so blinded by looks and money, that just now she finally looked at the Mendou heir for the snob he really was. Whereas Ken...

_(Kenichi-kun is...He is reckless, rebellious, rude, mean-spirited, deceptive, trickster, two timing...!) _Usagi bared her teeth as she mentally described the pony-tail youth, her mind wandered as to how she, Emi and Shou had both been ambushed by Matsu-Chiyo, and even before that his encounter with Emi's cousin: Ten. _(...stubborn, brave, smart, funny, mischievous ...sigh~...I need to get my head clear for this.)_

Usagi looked around the building entrance, expecting to see Ken, squatting in delinquent fashion waiting for her like he usually did, however Ken was not there. Actually where was he?

Megane passed by Usagi's side, followed by the former stormtroopers. The blonde girl ran up to the teachers. "Umm, excuse me? Megane-sensei?" Usagi called to their attention. "Have you seen Kenichi-kun?"

Megane blinked, and groaned annoyed as he pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. "He's gone AGAIN?!" The teacher asked exasperated. _"I swear I'll tag that damn kitsune-yankee with a GPS chip if he goes missing just one more time!"_ The teacher muttered angrilly, and quite frankly, Usagi was starting to think that maybe that wasn't such a bad idea...if only he managed to stay on the freaking planet whenever he disappeared!

"Actually..." **Perm**, the Modern Japanese teacher answered. "I bumped into him on the way here."

"R-Really?" Usagi gasped, glad for once Ken managed to stay on Earth this time. "W-Well then where is he?"

Perm scratched his chin as he thought back. "I bumped into him as I was around Oomori Restaurant's Grand Slam, he was...kind of in a rush actually."

Usagi blinked. "What for?"

Perm shook his head. "He wouldn't say, all he said was, and I quote: 'It's a matter of life or death, dude'. He did say he'd get to school...just a little late." The teacher said jovially. "He said there's no force in the universe that would stop him from getting to school today."

Usagi looked flatly at that last remark. "You don't say?" The blonde girl deadpanned.

"Ah, here he comes." **Chibi**, the science teacher for Tomobiki High pointed out as he saw the infamous delinquent dash past the gate at full speed, he swerved mid dash and-

*****SMASH*****

"WHYYYYYYY?!" Shin yelled, as Ken tackled the snobbish boy and sent him airborne into Class 1-4's window ***CRASH***, as the fox-like rogue continued his path, leaving all of Mendou's admirers confused at the sudden attack. Meanwhile Usagi looked at the scene wide-eyed, while the four teachers looked on, all sharing the same flat-glare.

_"I will say this, the kid is pretty much on par at humiliating a Mendou like Ataru used to." _Kakugari muttered.

_"Hmph! You may say that, but I actually find his manner quite unrefined!" _Megane commented, as the four made their way to the school.

_"Well, he IS a delinquent..." _Chibi added

_"True" "Very true" "No doubt about that..." _The four former stormtrooper chatted as they walked, leaving Usagi blinking confused.

_(Hmm...Now that I think about it...isn't Ataru the name of Moroboshi's dad?)_ Usagi thought, filing away that piece of information in her memory. _(There's still a lot I don't know...but thanks to Shou we're slowly piecing together all of the puzzles...and now that I think about it...) _Usagi looked in the direction Ken had run off. _(Shou mentioned something very interesting about Ken's handheld game...)_

But while Usagi was planning to interrogate Ken, Emi was busy herself, in the airspace up the school's roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Airspace<strong>

Up in the air, were usually only birds flew, an Oni princess was busy, pacing back and forth, her hands behind her back, holding a rather large, box containing an equally large, star-shaped chocolate. The box was lovingly wrapped with a blue, _Super Mario_ themed wrapping, and with a neat light blue bow. Anyone could see that Emi poured all her love and care into the confection the sweet treat. But Emi paced with a scowl on her face, still quite hurt that Ken would forget something as important as her birthday.

"I can't believe Sweetie forgot my birthday!" Emi fumed, as she walked in the air, an easy feat for the gravity defying Oni

_[In all fairness, Aneesan...] _Her own amulet said into her mind _[Ken-chan hasn't even **recognized **you yet. To him **you and his childhood friend are two different people**...and y'all decided to leave it at that. Heck even Shou-chan is in the dark.] _The amulet reprimanded.

"I have a good reason!" Emi shot back.

_[Uh huh~ Yeah~, jus' cuz ya don't wanna hear him call you by that **embarrasin' nickname** again?] _The amulet accused. _[Girl, it's **yo' own dang fault** ya got that nickname! After what you put 'im through back then? You deserved it!]_

"I-I-I didn't expect to get caught!" Emi stuttered as she was forced to relive a traumatic memory...for her at least. "I-I-I-I...WELL WHAT DID T'CHA EXPECT ME TO DO?!" Emi yelled, trying to defend her case

_**[TELL THE TRUTH!] **_The amulet reproached. _[That's what you should've done back then, and what you gotta do now!]_

Emi fell silent as she brought her knees up and hugged them. "B-but..._I...I still want **Sweetie to recognize**_**_ me on his own.._.**" Emi said in a low voice.

_[Aneesan...For better or for worse, you know exactly the kind of feelings Ken has for you. So he might not remember that you're his childhood sweetheart, he still holds feelings for you...and you need him, just as much as he **needs you...**]_ The amulet said, doing it's best to lay down the truth.

_[Stop thinkin' about the past, you and Ken are together, and you're happy to be with him, right?] _The green magatama reasoned.

Emi blushed a little as she made a small smile "Yeah..." She sighed happily

_[Then go give him his Valentine chocolate, and tell him today is your birthday, and tell him that you're-]  
><em>

"_**ANYTHING BUT THAT!"**__Emi yelled in a panic. _"_No no no no no no NO!"_ The Oni princess finally yelled out resolute.

_[*sigh* Fine~...but he's bound to figure it out one of these days.] _The amulet warned.

"Wanna bet?" Emi said with utmost confidence, as she floated down to the school roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Rooftop<strong>

Emi floated softly to the ground, as she was approaching the roof's access to the lower floors. _(The '**me**' from ten years ago and the '**ME'** from right now are **polar opposites!** I know in the past I was a **rough and tumble tomboy**, but now I pride myself in being a **'Cool Beauty'~✩**) _Emi thought proudly.

_[...a...what now?] _The amulet asked, as if it heard incorrectly.

_(A '**Cool Beauty'**, that's what I said.) _Emi repeated in her mind.

_[...]_

_[...]_

_[...Snrk-!]_

_[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!] _The green magatama burst out laughing.

Emi scowled as she glared at her hidden amulet. _(And just WHAT is so funny?!) _Emi asked, her tone quite angry.

_[HAHAHAHAHA-owmysides~HAHAHAHAHAHA-J-just-HAHAHAHA-**w-what part of you is 'COOL'?!**-HAHAHAHA] _The magatama argued, in a laughing fit.

_"Jerk."_ Emi muttered beneath her breath, but as she floated to the rooftop access door, she saw it blocked by three female students of Tomobiki High, one a husky, heavy-set girl [?], the other a sporty sophomore and finally a sharp-eyed girl, all clad in the female student's uniform of Tomobiki High.

"Umm..." Emi could sense a lot of anger coming from the three, so she acted cautiously. "Could you please move aside? I need to go into the school." Emi asked respectfully.

"I don't think so." The sharp-eyed girl, Haruka answered. "Last time I checked, this school was **only for humans**."

Emi glared at Haruka. "I'm half-human." She answered calmly.

Haruka blinked, that little fact caught her by surprise. The trio looked between each other momentarily confused. "N-No matter, only **full **humans are allowed!" She hurriedly countered.

"Since when?" Emi asked, her temper rising.

"Does it matter?" The sporty girl cut in, already sensing a tiresome argument and wanted to get to the point.

"WE DON'T LIKE YOU!" The sumo-esque girl [?] bellowed.

"But we'll let you pass..." Haruka said, with a sharp tone. "So long as you surrender that chocolate you've got with you." The sharp-eyed girl pointed to the box in Emi's hands.

Emi could feel the rise in the trio's hostility, and one look at the chocolate box, she definitely had a bad feeling about this. "I can't, this is for Sweetie." Emi said.

However a chill ran through her spine as the feelings of fury and hatred suddenly spiked the moment she had said the word _"Sweetie"_, Emi floated back cautiously.

"We are well aware for who you made that chocolate for..." Haruka said, her tone filled with menace. "And we won't let you deliver it. NOW!" She barked the order for the other two to grab her.

"Not a chance!" Emi said as she deftly dodge the two girls in the air and shot for the roof access making the duo stumble and fall. Emi looked back, now truly angry. _**"Kaminari Tenchu!" **_Emi yelled as she shot a volley of lightning against the trio.

*******KER-ZAP***********

**"KYAAAAAAAH!" **Zapping the living daylights out of them, Emi stuck her tongue at them one final time before flying inside the school.

_"A-after her~!"_ Haruka yelled in a pained fashion, as she lay in the ground still in pain from the sudden lightining attack, as her two companions stood back up, also unsteadily and ran after the Oni princess, stepping on Haruka inadvertedly _"OW! WATCH IT!"_.

Haruka pulled a cellphone from her pocket and called for reinforcements

_"T-This is the Roof Access team, target slipped past us and is now currently on the 4th Floor. S-Stop her at all costs~!"_ Haruka managed to croak out before she fainted momentarily.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

**Tomobiki High - [Abandoned] Student Store  
><strong>

While that occurred, Ken was stomping through the school, all the way to the abandoned school store, where he was currently riffling through crates of abandoned stuff.

"_Dammit dammit dammit!_ Where is it?! Toshi, dude! Are you sure the Records say I can find one here?!" Ken complained openly to his amulet.

_[I'm positive, Aniki] _The amulet confirmed, as Ken kept rummaging through the crates until-

"JACKPOT!" Ken cheered, as he pulled out a small box, as he opened it, it revealed a yellow ribbon.

"Ah WHAT?! YELLOW?!" Ken shot annoyed. "It's not even the right color!" The delinquent complained.

_[W-well, it's the best we can do given our current situation. It took us way too long to find **him**, so we couldn't find a proper-]_

"Yea yeah, I know! ***KON!***" Ken barked annoyed, as he scratched the right side of his head. "Well...anyway we just about have everything we need." Ken pulled out a black marker from one of the crates and wrote his name hastily along the wall.

_"Good, it's still got ink..."_ Ken muttered as he recapped the marker and stashed it in his pocket. "He's still waiting on the rendezvous point, right?" Ken asked his amulet

_[Yup, the threat of being woken up every day with a barrage of bugs was more than enough to get him cooperating. Though he did say it was completely unnecessary and uncalled for.] _The amulet further explained.

"Ask me if I give a damn." Ken shot annoyed. "As far as I care, he and his kind are **absolutely NOT welcomed here! If it was up to me, I'd send his lot PACKING OUT OF HERE!"** Ken roared, his voice laced with venomous hate. "However..." The pony-tailed boy said, recovering some composure. "I need of **"that guy"** right now...whether I like it or not..." Ken said.

_[...]_ The amulet kept silent.

"For Emi's sake...I can put aside my own hatred...if only for a little while." Ken said, his eyes fully open. "Let's go, Toshi."

_[Hai, Aniki]_ Ken walked out of the abandoned school store, the yellow ribbon wrapped around his right hand. Ken paused for a moment as he felt something odd.

"Hm?" The boy asked as he examined his hands.

_[Anything wrong, Aniki?]_

Ken stared at his hands for a while longer, but he shook his head, thinking it was just his imagination. "No, nevermind..." Ken said as he made his way to meet up with someone, someone he wasn't looking forward to meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - 4th Floor Hallway - Near Vice Principal's Office<br>**

Emi was flying at her top speed, dodging all the obstacles and students easily, once in awhile some of the girls would try and leap up to grab her but Emi's lightning quick reflexes helped her avoid any and all attacks.

_(What is goin' on here?!) _Emi asked herself as she saw the blackish red aura among those girls that were definitely after her.

Since the failed 'Swim school' debacle, Emi had better knowledge of the school's layout so she managed to make it all the way into the Vice-principal's office, and ducked inside, as a dozen of angry girls stampeded past.

"Where is she?!" "Dammit! We lost sight of her!" "Don't give up! So long as we keep Kenichi away from her, we can still achieve victory!" LET'S GO!"

"So that's what they're up to!" Emi growled angry as she protectively clutched her honmei-choco in her hands. _(No doubt this is all because of Sweetie's flirtin'!)_ Emi scowled.

"Um... excuse me?" A voice nearby called.

"EEEK!" Emi jumped in the air and turned to look at who just talked to her, and found the old vice-principal, **Onsen-Mark**, had spoken to her. A man in his seventies, his hair had grown white and even if he kept his stocky physique, he had become more mellow with the years, the wisdom of age as they call it, and he always wore his typical tie with an onsen mark on it.

"Sorry about that." The old teacher said amicably enough. "Guess you have it rough, huh?"

"T'cha don't know half of it~" Emi groaned. It was then that Onsen-Mark took a good look at the Oni girl.

"...So you're Moroboshi and Lum's kid huh?" Onsen-Mark said, making Emi slightly surprised.

"T'cha know my parents?" Emi said, more than a little surprised.

"Of course I do! I used to be their teacher!" The teacher said good-naturedly. "And now that I see you, it's obvious that you have your mother's looks..."

"Hehehe~" Emi giggled, she considered that a compliment.

"...you also got your father's talent for attracting trouble." He finished

"GRK-!" Emi flinched and slumped depressedly, she couldn't deny it, even if every bone in her body wanted to . "Ah.._he he he_..." She laughed a bit less spirited, trying to ignore that absolutely true fact.

Onsen-Mark walked over to a window and opened it. "Fly outside the building, that mob will have a more difficult time following you if you do that." The teacher instructed. _"Also you'll probably wind up destroying less stuff if you keep out of the building_..." He muttered.

Emi was about to fly out the window when she stopped and looked at the teacher. "T'cha ain't mad that I (probably) caused this?" Emi asked, feeling a bit guilty.

But the teacher sat down, and started to drink a glass of tea nearby. "With time, I've learned to take all this insanity in stride, it's nothing new to me." Onse-Mark took a sip of his tea. "Give my regards to your folks, ok?" The old teacher said with a smile.

Emi blinked, but smiled back. "Will do!" She said cheerfully. "_And thanks for the help!_" She said as she jetted off to another area of the school.

Onsen-Mark sighed, as he drank his tea. "Never a dull day in this town...even if it gets dull it never lasts that long."

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Gymnasium<br>**

Emi had floated all around the school, searching for signs of where Ken had gone, it was only when she saw a suspicious figure with a long ponytail head into the gym that she gave chase.

"Sweetie! Wait up!" Emi called, as the pony-tailed one entered the gym. Emi flew inside, hot in pursuit.

"Sweetie, t'cha got a lot to explain!" Emi yelled as she touched down and stomped furiously towards a pony-tailed rogue, wearing a long coat for some reason...

However that was not 'her' pony-tailed rogue!

"Sorry, but-" A feminine couple of voices called. "**YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!"** The shrouded figure turned and revealed themselves, discarding the robe, a couple of girls, bearing the sailor uniform of Tomobiki High, one being carried on the shoulders of the other [a necessity to emulate the boy's height], the top girl had her hair styled to look almost identical to Ken's.

Emi's eyes widened, as she heard the gym doors slam behind her ****SLAM****, she turned to see some of the girls bolting and sealing the door with locks and chains.

****RATTLE** **A metallic rattle drew her attention to the windows as metal shutters slammed down and blocked all the light.

As the gym was covered in darkness, a single bright light turned on, blinding Emi momentarily and forcing her to shield her eyes, blinking as she tried to adjust to the darkness, she did hear the voice of the sharp eyed girl she had encountered earlier.

"The nail that sticks out, gets hammered down..." Haruka said. "Ever heard that saying?"

"..." Emi kept silent, wary of her surroundings.

"You, have a talent..." Haruka said, still concealed in the shadows, as the other girls started to surround Emi, blocking any escape. "You draw everyone's eyes to you, you have the popularity of an idol, and the beauty to back it up. The fact that just about every male student in this school has snapped a picture of you in their phones is proof enough."

"...I don't care about anyone other than my Sweetie..." Emi said steadily.

Haruka gritted her teeth and grinded them exasperated. "Yeah...I also hear that you're a **princess **of all things. A life of royalty and spoiled rotten no doubt!" Haruka taunted venomously, but her expression changed to one of surprise when she instead of flustered indignation on the Oni princess, she found one of angry annoyance.

"T'cha got any idea..." Emi started, with a disgusted scowl. "...how much I _**HATE**_ being called a princess?!" Emi shouted.

"You probably got some **DUMBASS** idea of how I lived my life, well newsflash: **I DIDN'T START AS A PRINCESS! **I started my life here on Earth, **like a regular normal girl!"** Emi roared, her hair billowing as she summoned her electric fury.

"Yeah, I was born an Oni physically, my human heritage became recessive, but my dad decided to raise me as a human, **AND FOR THAT I WILL FOREVER BE GRATEFUL TO HIM!" **Emi roared proudly.

"He never wanted me to hide who or what I was, but I was the one who decided to!" Emi yelled. "I seriously don't care if you think I'm human or alien or whatever!"Emi's roars scaled in intensity. "I am going to celebrate Valentines with **MY Sweetie!" **And just when all the girls were about to pounce on her, Emi shot up into the air.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Haruka yelled, furious, as she pulled a chain and twirled over her head as she was ready to whip Emi into submission. "TAKE THIS, YOU DAMN ONI!"

"No thanks~ " Emi taunted as she easily dodged each lash of the chain.

Some girls who had procured airsoft guns were trying to pelt the flying Oni with BBs,

"Too slow~!" Emi looped and twirled in the air as she dodged the BB barrage.

"I WILL..." The sumo-esque girl lifted a concrete roller over her head, and threw it at Emi. "...MAKE YOU FALL!"

"_Arere~?" _Emi leap-frogged over the roller as it crashed into a wall.

"Y-You...are NOTHING BUT A FREAK!" Haruka yelled. "Who the f*ck do you think you are?!"

Emi looked at the sharp-eyed girl defiantly. "I am **Emi Moroboshi, Returning Star Disciple of the Kitsune-ryu!" **Emi roared as she was envelopped in pure electricity.

Haruka blinked confused. "_Wait, what?" _

But before she could even start making sense at what Emi said, the Oni girl unleashed an enormous bolt of lightning.

***********KRA-KA-BOOOOOOOM***************

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Second Floor Hallway<strong>

Ken tiredly scaled the stairs leading to the second floor, panting. "Geez...that took all day!" Ken complained.

_[Well...on the bright side, you got Emi's present.]_ The magatama tried to stay positive.

"Yeah, well..." Ken looked at the small wooden box in his hand. "For all the trouble I went through to get this damn thing, Emi better be grateful. Hall, this one counts as BOTH her B-day present and her White Day gift!" Ken muttered annoyed.

_[You could give her the ribbon today, and the autograph on March, ya know?]_

"Nope, not gonna risk it!" Ken shook his head. "The sooner I get done with this, the better!"

_[Why the rush?] _The amulet asked.

"Because I'm a little paranoid..." Ken answered. "Getting the ribbon and the autograph was simple enough, but that's just it! Something horrible should've happened to me by now!"

_[...Huh?]_

"Think back, man." Ken scratched his head. "These days of mine begin easily enough, but sooner or later, the shit hit's the fan and I have to eithe fight a giant octopus, Bigfoot's ugly cousin, or a rejected Gundam!"

The amulet remained silent for a moment. _[W-well...when you put it that way...]_

Ken continued his ranting. "I just know it's a matter of time before something blows up in my face, or the town suffers a cataclysm or-"

_[I GET IT ANIKI!] _The amulet interrupted it's keeper. _[But...how can I put this...maybe today is safe? I triple checked the records and it doesn't look like anything bad is gonna happen to you.] _The blue magatama assured.

"Oh yeah?" Ken challenged. "What makes you so sure?"

***********KRA-KA-BOOOOOOOM***************

"! ! !" Ken turned to look in the direction of the loud thunder clap and just outside the window as he expected a huge pillar of lightning had effectively destroyed the gym.

_[...Well...for starters, we're not there...and it looks like we may be late to this party.] _The amulet confirmed.

Ken looked at the wreckage wide-eyed, and then face-palmed. _"Dammit Emi, what did you do?" _Ken groaned, and then sighed, as he opened the window and jumped in the gym's direction, reaching the place quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - [Demolished] Gymnasium<strong>

Ken cautiously walked between the debris and wreckage, looking in awe at the sheer destruction that was wrought on the building, littered on the floor around twenty four groaning and electrified girls laid unconscious, and floating around the middle of the former gym Emi was hovering, a defiant, battle ready pose.

"W-What the hell, Emi?!" Ken berated. "Any reason you decided to 'smite' the school's gym?!" He demanded to knowEmi then noticed Ken and flew over to him, her angry scowl making Ken take a cautious step back.

"Sweetie." Emi said steadily.

"W-What?" Ken asked cautiously.

Emi glared at her delinquent of a husband. "I want t'cha to break off whatever relation t'cha got with these girls!" Emi demanded.

"***K-Kon***?!" Ken barked. "Hey, I thought I told ya I'm only a slave to freedom, what makes ya think I'm gonna-"

"**NOW!"** Emi roared, making Ken flinch, and while he growled lowly he resolved to give in.

"*sigh*..._Fiiiine~." _Ken groaned, and looked at one of the unconcious girls, but then blinked confused.

"Huh?" Ken asked, as he looked at Haruka first, he then looked at another girl beside her, and then he jumped over to look at a trio dogpiled one over the other, and so on and so forth, his face betraying confusion.

Emi who had been vigilantly watching Ken, noticed how his aura was starting to jumble in a confused mix of uneasiness, and confusion.

After Ken finished checking each and every girl, he dug out his cellphone and navigated his ever so trusty contact list. _"I am positive that..." _Ken muttered, as he scrolled each and every name, Emi floated behind Ken and looked at the phone's screen over his shoulder, with each new name Ken highlighted, a photo of said girl appeared, and as he went through the enormous list quickly, Ken then finally flipped the phone closed, as he pocketed it and stood there pensively.

"Sweetie?" Emi asked, uncertain.

"This is weird." Ken finally said as he scratched his chin. "**I don't recognize any of these girls.**" Ken said, as he wracked his brain.

"...eh?" Emi asked. "Don't lie Sweetie!" She roared in anger.

"I'm not lyin'!" Ken raised his hand in front of him as he gave a step back. "**I've never seen any of these chicks in my life!**" Ken said.

It was then that Emi blinked, there was no barking, usually when Ken was caught off-guard, he usually barked whenever he would tell a lie, but in this case, he didn't bark, Emi also confirmed that Ken's emotional state matched up with what he said.

But then...what was the connection between these girls and Ken?

"S-Sweetie..." Emi asked. "T'cha got your 3DS on t'cha?"

Ken blinked as he knew just what Emi was planning, but he fished out the handheld in his other pocket and gave it to his wife. "Sure, go ahead if you must but it won't do ya any good, I just checked the records and I couldn't find anythin' relevant on these girls." Ken explained.

Emi snatched the handheld game console and flipped it open, firing up the program connecting to the universal library, as she turned to block Ken's view of the device.

* * *

><p><strong>CONNECTION WITH THE AKASHIC RECORDS ESTABLISHED<br>**

**Enter search via Touchpad, Microphone or aim the Camera in order to perform an analysis.**

* * *

><p>Emi aimed the camera at a knocked out group of Haruka and several others, and grabbing the stylus she typed the search quickly:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What is the connection between these girls and my Sweetie?_<strong>

* * *

><p>As she finished, Emi hit start, and the device instantly corrected 'Sweetie' for Kenichi Aoki, already knowing full well who she meant, and displayed the results. Instantly she was welcomed by a flashing warning sign.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! - <strong>WARNING! -<strong> **WARNING! -** **WARNING! -** **WARNING! -** **WARNING! -** **WARNING! -** **WARNING!****

****Miss Emi, there is a reason why Master Ken does not know these girls, or what's their connection to him:****

****They're Stalkers.****

* * *

><p>Emi's pupils shrank as she read the results, but the records had more to say apparently.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Admin Toshi [A.K.A. The Blue Magatama] and nearly all of the Records have managed to keep Ken in a safe distance from these girls, all the while keeping him ignorant of their very existence. These girls are of the obsessive type, and Ken has proven to deal poorly with them, so in order to protect the Chief Administrator of the Akashic Records, Master Ken, we keep him away from these girls by several methods, one of our previous one, was suggesting he get romantically involved with Usagi Miyake, to which he complied.<strong>

**Usagi was already aware of this group, and her super-human strength made her more than capable with keeping these obsessive girls at bay.**

**You may probably be considering telling all this to Master Ken, however, as the AI in charge of this terminal I must pose this question:**

**Do you seriously think telling Ken about his Stalker Fan Club is a GOOD IDEA?**

**Please consider this, as soon as you return us to our Master's hands we will erase this message.**

* * *

><p>Emi was perplexed, she thought for a moment on what to do.<p>

"Well? Any luck?" Ken asked, making Emi jump and almost drop the Akashic device in her hands, as she managed to latch on securely to it [after a bit of panicked juggling], breathe a sigh of relief. She looked at Ken.

Ken had the same confused expression...for once... it looked like he was completely unaware of what was happening.

Emi handed the device back. "I didn't get any results..." She lied

"I told ya, didn't I?" Ken grabbed his handheld, stealing a glance to the screen, as it displayed an empty search field, he pocketed it instantly. "Anyway I already texted Nurse Tsubaki about this on the way here, so let's get outta here before either of us has to answer any questions we don't wanna answer."

"G-gotcha, Sweetie." Emi said as the two fled the scene, Ken instantly jumping to a nearby roof and jumping again out of sight, and Emi flying by his side all the way.

"_K...Ken-s-sama..._" Haruka managed to croak out before passing out on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

**Tomobiki High - Rooftop**

With an easy single bound, Ken managed to clear the chain link fence around the roof, with Emi following in tow, as the two touched down on the roof, Ken decided to start.

"Ok...we should be all right here." Ken muttered to himself, he then turned to Emi. "So care to explain what happened back there?" Ken interogated.

"H-Huh?" Emi gaped, she wasn't a natural trickster like Ken was! Lying on the spot was outside her skillset! "W-Well...shouldn't t'cha already know? _I mean the Akashic..._"

"All I'm getting are errors." Ken explained as he scratched his head. "It's rare of the Records to get broken files, but not totally unheard of..._some files are downright encrypted to me even..._That's why I don't rely on them 24/7."

Emi blinked, as Ken had revealed another weakness of his own amulet's power. "Ah...well...umm...it's not important." Emi finished.

Ken was ready to berate. "Whaddya mean it's not import-!"

"I gotcha your Valentine choco!" Emi interrupted, as she presented the blue box.

Ken was ready to argue some more, when he looked at the box Emi presented to him. He blinked and opened it and saw the star-shapped confectionary inside.

"...a star?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't it supposed to be a heart?"

Emi blushed, a bit embarrassed. "Well...I know t'cha like stars...and to me..." Emi looked at Ken in the eyes, with a loving stare. "You're my star~❤"

Ken looked at Emi, his expression of surprise as he did not expect that answer, he then looked at the star-shaped chocolate, it had been sculpted to look exactly like a Super Mario Invincibility Star. Ken gave a bite on the power-up-like chocolate.

"*chomp* *munch* *munch*...Hmm!" Ken gulped down, smiling. "It's delicious!"

Emi looked starry eyed and excited. "T'cha mean it!? T'cha mean it!?" She said, a happy grin on her face.

"KUH-!" Ken was brought back to the situation, and got a bit embarrassed at Emi's attentions. "W-what I meant is...***kon***...i-i-it's edible, I mean ***kon***." Ken tried to dial his comment back.

Emi pouted, as to her eyes she knew Ken was actually both embarrassed and happy. "T'cha really should be more honest, Sweetie." She reprimanded.

"I-I'm plenty honest! ***KON!*" **Ken barked annoyed, but his expression shifted back to his default fox like one as he pulled a couple of items. "Anyway, here, I got you these." Ken said giving Emi a couple of boxes, one wooden and the other thin.

Emi blinked confused. "These are?"

Ken turned away embarrassed. "Y-you're White Day and your B-day gifts...just so we're even, ok!"

Emi looked shocked at first, but her expression quickly changed to one of pure, ecstatic joy. "YAHOO!" She opened the wooden box first and revealed a yellow ribbon.

"Huh?..." Emi took the ribbon out and looked at it. "Umm...Sweetie? I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but...I'm not really all that big on hair accessories." Emi admitted a bit embarrassed.

"I'll have you know that the one and only **Ryu** wore that ribbon like a bandanna." Ken explained. _"Of course only after some extortin' but I regret nothin', kehehe." _He muttered under his breath.

"Shut up!" Emi said shocked, not believing her ears.

Ken flipped his 3DS open and fired up the device's own photo app, and showed Emi a picture of the very street fighter himself, donning a yellow ribbon, looking a bit uneasy himself.

"SQUEEE~❤!" Emi squealed, one of her martial arts heroes had donned the ribbon she was holding in her hands! This was the best gift ever!

"That's your White Day gift." Ken explained. "The other is for your birthday." He said a small smile.

NOW Emi was curious, how was Ken gonna top the first gift? She quickly opened the second package, to reveal a picture frame, and the picture itself? **An autographed photo of Ryu, making a peace sign, signed "To Emi, Here's hoping you have a Happy Birthday, From Ryu."**

Em's jaw almost hit the floor. She immediately lunged at Ken, embracing him into a tight hug. "**SQUEE****~❤❤❤! ILOVEIT! **ILOVEIT!** **ILOVEIT!** I LOVE IT~!"** She screamed joyfully, as she peppered Ken's face with dozens of kisses.

"Hey! Whoa! Down girl! HEEL!" Ken tried to push the affectionate Oni princess away, with little luck. Emi then floated apart from him to examine take a good look at her gifts, no, at her treasures.

"Thanks Sweetie..." Emi finally said, exhaling a happy sigh.

Ken scratched his cheek meekly, and then turned at Emi, his eyes open with a small smile. "Happy Birthday, Emi." Ken said, as he gave a huge fox-like grin.

Emi looked at Ken for a moment, not saying a word. She then floated up to her beloved husband, her face getting very near to his.

"Whu-Whaddya doin?" Ken asked, suddenly nervous.

"Well...just wanted to show t'cha my appreciation..." Emi said softly as she closed her eyes, waiting for her kiss.

"D-Dweeb! I-I-I'm not gonna kiss you in public!" Ken said embarrassed.

Emi opened her eyes. "We're alone up here, t'cha know?" Emi said suggestively, and closed her eyes again.

Ken blinked, and looked to his sides, indeed, there wasn't a soul in the roof floor as far as Ken could see, Ken then looked at Emi and gulped. He approached his face to hers.

"Sweetie close your eyes." Emi said, making Ken stop momentarily, the boy blinking surprised, he then closed his eyes. And both delinquent rogue and rebellious princess...

...kissed...just like the very first time they did so.

"..." Behind a wall, inside the roof access entrance someone looked at the scene from the shadows, a box with a piece of Valentines chocolate concealed inside her hands, it was Usagi, who had just stumbled upon this very scene.

"..._guess that settles it then..._" She muttered, as she descended down the stairs, leaving a crumpled card behind.

* * *

><p><strong>To Kenichi,<br>**

**This is not obligatory chocolate.**

**From Usagi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunset...<strong>

**Vacant Lot - Cherry Heights**

Usagi made her way back home, it was odd, she always assumed that the moment she would finally put her feelings for Ken to rest she would be depressed...but that wasn't the case. She couldn't describe how she was feeling...she wasn't happy, but she wasn't mad either...then...

What was she feeling at this moment?

"Acceptance." A voice behind her said, nearly making Usagi jump out of her skin. "KYAH!" She turned to glare at the culprit only to notice it was-

"CHERRY!" Usagi yelled at the short monk, but before she could scold at the monk some more, he spoke.

"I sense that you finally put your doubts and fears to rest, that you finally looked deep inside your soul and finally managed to achieve a little bit of personal peace." Cherry said, in a rare sagely moment.

Usagi blinked as she heard this, but then looked at the Valentine chocolate in her hand.

"To accept who we are, to accept where we must travel, to choose our destiny and accept come what may...in the end, all living creatures in this world must always move forward." Cherry added, as he donned a straw hat, and proceeded to walk away.

"'Tis fate..." The monk finished, as he walked into the distance.

Usagi looked as the monk left, and then heard the sound of someone jogging, a bit out of breath approach from the other side.

"Ah, Miyake-san!" **Shou**, who had been running around town greeted. "Good evening!" Shou bowed.

Usagi blinked at the boy's greeting. "Ah...err...Good evening, Inoue-san." She greeted back. "Umm...how was your day today? Get any chocolate?" she asked.

Shou looked away. "Miyake-san, I am first and foremost a martial artist, I can't afford to distract myself with such childish and pointless endeavors." Shou said, though Usagi could note a note of hurt in his voice.

The blonde haired girl looked at the chocolate in her hand, and she took Shou's hand. "W-What are you-?" and placed the box in his hand.

"Sometimes...we need a little distraction in our lives." Usagi said with a smile.

"M-Miyake-san?" Shou looked at the chocolate in his hand, blushing intensely.

"D-Don't get me wrong!" Usagi, also feeling embarrassed said loudly. "T-that's only obligatory choco, ok?"

Shou blinked, and looked at the chocolate, a smile blooming on his face. "Still...thanks, Miyake-san!" He happily thanked the kind gift, as he leaned on a nearby wall, Usagi following suit.

"We both got dealed a pretty crappy hand in life." Usagi said, "It's best if we stick together, huh buddy?" She said, smiling.

Shou was not sure what had happened, but it was rare for him to have such a happy moment like this, so he smiled back, opened the box and happily ate the chocolate.

"Mmm, it's good!" He praised

"Thanks..." Usagi said, as the two spent a quiet moment in the vacant lot, a nearby Kotatsuneko already resting in his kotatsu lazily, as another day drew to a close in Tomobiki.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>[1]DV: Domestic Violence: <strong>Kind of self explanatory, really.


	20. Claws For Alarm

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 18 - Claws for Alarm!  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will.

* * *

><p><strong>Furinkan - Nekohanten - "<strong>**Cat Café"**

"ORDER UP!" **Mousse** called out, as he closed a delivery box with a meal order to be delivered on the counter of the chinese restaurant.

The Cat Café had been hectic with movement and business, the well known chinese food restaurant was bustling with more activity than usual, as recently their delivery operations increased...

...to include **Tomobiki...**

"Shampoo deliver~!" The purple haired, Chinese amazon, **Shampoo,** said as she was just about to pick up the delivery box.

"Wait! I'm sorry, my love!" Mousse apologized. "But this one is going to Tomobiki." He explained as he called once more, in a louder voice. "**Nekomi!** We've got another one for Tomobiki!" The coke-bottle glasses wearing boy called out.

"Oh...this one for weird cat-girl, huh?" Shampoo complained. "Shampoo no get why she stay here!"

In that moment, the main owner and cook of the restaurant, **Cologne** pogo'ed in to join the conversation, an ancient and shrunken master martial artist, rarely seen without her wooden staff. "Now now, child. She asked if she could stay here to search for Kenichi Aoki." Cologne explained. "She was willing to pay rent, and even handle all deliveries to Tomobiki so that she could search on the sly."

"Shampoo no get why fox guy so hard to find!" Shampoo remarked.

"Well...bear in mind that their clan have remained hidden since very long ago, only few have managed to find the school of the Fox Fist. I suppose the same would apply to it's heirs. HAHAHAHA~!" Cologne cackled.

"Anyway, what's taking her so long? Nekomi! ORDER-" Mousse was about to yell when in that moment, a blur descended on the counter, "GYAH!" Mousse yelped as the shadow then jumped off and landed right by the entrance.

"Ho ho~! Impressive speed as always child!" Cologne praised, as her trained eye was able to follow the shadow's movements, the shadow soon revealing to be the strawberry blonde feline girl...donning a tracksuit and the delivery box already on her hand

**Nekomi Maneki**, a mysterious girl who had stumbled upon the restaurant and home of the Chinese amazons, was currently living under their roof as a delivery girl, using the food deliveries as a way to search the town for her intended **fiancé, **hidden somewhere in the neighboring town.

"Nya~! This much is easy~!" The girl boasted, as she turned to Mousse. "Where should I take this, Mousse-kun?"

The near-sighted hidden weapons user, adjusted his glasses, as he read the order. "You're heading for **Tomobiki High****, Class 1-4.** The customer is one **Bantarou**..._damn, I smudged the rest_." Mousse tried to read out the order details.

"It's okay, I'll just ask around. Laters~!" Nekomi said as she ran outside and jumped to the roofs, disappearing into the distance.

Shampoo huffed angrily. "Finally weird cat girl leave!" The purple-haired amazon complained, somehow hating her for some reason.

Mousse walked up to her curious. "Why do you hate her so much, my sweet?" He asked.

"'Cause she make **Airen** not come here!" Shampoo yelled. "Weird girl is so much like cat that he never come here no more!"

Mousse nodded. "_Oh yeah..._**Saotome** is so **freaked out** by her that he's been avoiding the restaurant like the plague. I forgot he's ailurophobic. " Mousse noted, he then turned to Cologne with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Granny! Let's hire her full-time!" Mousse said, a little too excited.

"NO!" Shampoo yelped back, though Cologne ignored the little argument, as she narrowed her huge owlish eyes.

"You know? Maybe I'll follow her today. I have a feeling today might be interesting..." Cologne said, as she pogo-ed out of the shop. "You two mind the shop!" She said as she too also traveled jumping from roof to roof.

Both Mousse and Shampoo stepped out of the restaurant to see the two leave, when a whisper caught their attention.

_"Psst!...__Is she gone?" _A barely audible and clearly frightened voice called out, one look and the two Chinese fighters found Ranma, hiding behind a lamppost and skipping school as well.

"Ranma! Shampoo so happy to see you!" Shampoo jumped to hug at the pig-tailed fighter. Mousse however glared angrily at him. "Saotome! What are you doing here?!"

"Agh!" While Ranma tried to push the affectionate Shampoo away, he turned to Mousse and answered. "I'm here to see the old hag!"

Mousse harrumphed. "Well you just missed her, she went to follow Nekomi in her deliveries." The near-sighted fighter said spitefully

As Ranma finally freed himself from Shampoo's hug. "Damn...I was hoping to see if that ancient crone had some new trick she could teach me how to counter **heavenly ki**."

This made Mousse blink. "You don't seriously expect to challenge this Kenichi Aoki, do you?!" He then berated. "I saw that fight on youtube, these people are on a whole other level! This guy is in the same realm as **Saffron** was, hell, he may be even stronger!" Mousse argued.

"So?" Ranma answered, brimming with confidence. "I've managed to defeat Saffron, I'm sure I can take this Kitsune guy too!" Ranma said, over brimming with confidence

"If it Ranma, he sure to win~!" Shampoo praised, while Mousse groaned.

He finally let an annoyed sigh. "*sigh*...if you really want to find that Mysterious Mummy, then head over to Tomobiki High, that's where Nekomi is making her delivery right now."

"Thanks!" Ranma made to jump on to a nearby wall and then to the roof but stopped as he landed on the wall. "Hey...it just occurred to me..." The heir of the Saotome style of Indiscriminate Grappling asked. "Why are you helping me?"

Mousse scoffed. "Because if your intent is to fight Kenichi Aoki, then I know you'll get beaten to a **pulp**. _And who am I to stop you from getting your ass kicked?_" Mousse said, a smug sneer in his face.

Ranma glared angrily. "Hah! We'll see about that!" And with that he left, heading to the ill-fated school.

Mousse adjusted his glasses. "Well...I'd say it was nice knowing him _but then I'd be lying..._" He said on the sly, as he entered the restaurant once more.

"Ranma no lose! Ranma will win! You see!" Shampoo challenged as she followed suit.

"Hmm?" Mousse commented. "Huh...seems our **other two guests** left as well..." Mousse noted.

"They probably follow weird cat girl." Shampoo dismissed as she returned to waiting tables. Both Chinese amazons unaware of the impending chaos that would surely ensue in the neighboring town.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Class 1-4 "Classroom of Failures"<br>**

In the infamous "Classroom of Failures", everyone was bored, right to the extent of tears, when Megane made the sudden announcement.

"Well, then... I'll be leaving you all to study hall..." As he said this he watched all of his students cautiously.

"Now, this may be hard for some of you to believe...but even I was a student like you..." Megane started another speech.

"They had schools in the Taika era?" Ken asked, laid back in his seat, and the entire class laughed at the joke.

**"YES THEY DID, AND SHADDUP!" **Megane yelled back angrily. "As I was saying, even I in my youth would be prone to "goof off" or "lollygag" like I'm sure **SOME OF YOU...**" Megane said this eyeing directly at Ken and the Emi Squad. "...are plotting to do so right now. That being said, I expect the utmost order, discipline, and diligence to be the prevalent force in this class. Like it's name implies, I expect you all to "study" for Study Hall, as your academic life would only benefit from doing so, because if anything as students, you should all focus on enriching your life here in school as much as possible, and furthermore-"

**"WE GET IT! GET LOST ALREADY!"** The entirety of Class 1-4 roared in unison, bowling the hated teacher over and cutting Megane's speech [thankfully] short.

"W-well...be it as it may, I'll be nearby, so don't think for a moment you are given 'carte blanche' to do as you like!" Megane ended pointedly as he recovered and left the room.

As the door closed behind him, some of the students made to move to see if the teacher was truly gone, as Ken raised his hand suddenly, signaling them to stop, his amulet shinning as the delinquent used the Akashic Records to his convenience once more. Ken kept silent for a moment, as the silent beat passed he then hurriedly signaled everyone to go back to their places.

***SLIDE!***

As Megane slid the door open once more, he saw all the students of Class 1-4 studying [or at least it looked like they were studying]. Megane eyed at the class suspicious and closed the door behind him.

As the class thought they were safe Ken raised his hand again to stop them, everybody freezing in place. In front of the delinquent's eyes and to his vision only, a **minimap** displaying Megane's and all the allies' exact location was displayed, at first moving away, then stopping a short distance from the class, and as he saw the red dot representing the despised educator move quickly back into the class Ken quickly made a 'Thumbs down' sign giving everyone the clear message to 'get down!'.

***SLIDE!***

"AHA!" Megane slid the door open again suddenly, this time expecting to catch everyone in the act, but found the exact same scene as he had left.

"Did ya forget somethin', Sensei?" Ken asked, as even in his laid back, feet over the desk pose, he had a textbook in hand and was [seemingly] studying.

Megane blinked at a loss of words. "I'll return shortly..." He said, as he slid the door closed and left, confused wondering if they were truly studying or somehow they predicted his movements...despite him taking precautions to avoid being spotted on his return.

As the red dot representing Megane vanished from the minimap into the lower floors, Ken smiled. "All clear!" And in that instant everyone dropped the act and started to basically mess around, cellphone's were flipped open, game systems were taken out, mp3 players started blaring music into headphones, and chatter and anarchy took hold of the class.

"KYAHAHAHA~!" Ken cackled merrily, as he opened his trusty 3DS, while Usagi shot a disapproving look in his direction.

"I can't believe you." Usagi said accusingly. _"Aren't you at least a little ashamed about using the Records like this?!"_ She berated in a whisper.

Though Ken grinned smugly at that. "Not in the least, Bunny~!" Ken boasted. "I was given this awesome ability, I might as well use it for all it's worth, kehehehe~" Ken chuckled.

"_More like **abuse **it for all it's worth..._" Usagi snarked sarcastically.

Minoru suddenly stood up. "Everybody listen up!" The class rep called. "We should appoint someone as a lookout!" The class then chattered, agreeing to the idea.

"No need!" Ken called out, as he approached his 3DS to his face. "3DS, send all of Class 1-4 a text alert the moment Megane is about to head back here, okay?" Ken spoke directly to the modified game device.

The screen displayed a big 'OK' message, as it started to monitor the teacher's position using the Records. Everyone awed at the handheld's surprising function.

"_I-I didn't know the 3DS could do that!_" Minoru said in the background.

"_**Normal ones** **can't**..." _Usagi answered, as she saw a blatant and shameless use of the universal library take place in front of her very eyes once more, she only knew about this thanks to Shou telling her about it.

Now safe in the solace that they no longer had to fear any more surprise visits from the teacher, everyone continued fooling around. "I give up..." Usagi said in defeat, as she decided to at least try and enjoy some reading.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Bantarou complained as he pulled out his own cell phone. "_The one day I leave my bento behind too..._" He complained, as he started to call to get some food delivered.

Ken blinked as he overheard that, then started to check his book bag, his desk, and the surroundings for his own bento, as he started to sweat as he forgot his own lunchbox. _"...Craaaaaaaap..."_ Ken muttered, he then turned to Usagi, his hands clapped together over his head as he begged. "Hey Bunny, can we share your lunch?"

Usagi blinked surprised. "Unbelievable! You remember to bring your 3DS but you forget your own lunch?!" Usagi berated.

Ken grimaced but Usagi kept berating him. "Couldn't be bothered to use the Records to check if you forgot your bento, but of course you'll use them to mess with people, huh?!"

As Ken slumped into his chair, he muttered. "I take it that's a 'no'?" Ken's voice holding a depressed note to it.

"Pathetic." Shin declared as his groupies crowded the rich boy. "But alas this is one of the many differences that separate the chosen few from the rabble of the streets, am I not right ladies?"

"Of course, Mendou-sama~!" All his groupies said in unison, while Ken side glared at the rich boy, promising to bring further humiliation upon him.

Bantarou took this chance to also poke fun at Ken. "All right~! In ten minutes a total babe will deliver my food~!" Bantarou yelled all too obviously.

"Huh?" Ken asked, in that instant Bantarou was in Ken's face, a mocking sneer in the other delinquent's face against the pony-tailed rogue.

"Oh? What? What? You didn't know?" Bantarou mocked as he looked down on Ken. "I happen to know that all deliveries from this amazing Chinese joint: **"The ****Cat Café" **are all delivered by a beautiful girl. Huh? You jealous yet? Huh?" Bantarou's tone was starting to grate on Ken. "So not only am I getting a delicious meal, a pretty girl will deliver it to me, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bantarou laughed right at Ken's face.

Who in response backed away from the other delinquent, and waved the pestilent smell in the air. _"Hope your order comes with breath-mints, dude." _Ken muttered, as he pinched his nose to stop smelling the putrid smell of Bantarou's breath.

Bantarou stood up and with his back facing to the window he proclaimed: "Face it! There's no way for you to top tha-ACK!" Bantarou yelped as someone had jumped on his head, like the countless goombas Ken has stomped in his games.

"Hi~! Sweetie~❤︎!" **Emi** had just flown in through the window, a bright smile on her face and a bento box carried lovingly in her arms. She was much more cheerful than she usually was, and even for the usually upbeat and energetic Oni, it was quite noticeable.

"E-Emi!" Ken barked annoyed "W-whaddya think you're doin' here?!" Ken demanded, the bright blush on his face showing his clear embarrassment, as Emi was brimming with charm and cheerfulness, he knew she had been like this since Valentines a couple of days past.

"Just bringing my beloved, and charming Sweetie his bento~❤︎" Emi said, looking lovingly at her husband, holding out a lovingly wrapped bento box in her hands.

"Well that definitely tops what you're getting Boss..." Natsu commented off-hand as Bantarou ground his teeth in pure jealousy.

"Kuh-!" Ken flinched, as he started to sweat nervously. _(C-CRAP! If Bunny sees this then surely she will-!) _Ken thought as he side glanced at Usagi, expecting the lithe girl to be fuming and angry, however...

"..." Usagi sat there peacefully, reading a novel she had been looking forward too for a while now, titled: 'Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away' by Toko Fukawa, one of her favorite authors.

Ken blinked confused. _(Wha-?...WTF?!) _The delinquent thought as he stood up, making Emi float away from him a bit and Ken tried to still excuse himself. "L-Look Bunny it's not what you thinkin'! I-!"

Usagi dog-eared a page, and then slammed the romance novel shut, cutting Ken off mid-sentence. "Right. I have a bit of unfinished business with you two." Usagi saidjust as Emi floated up and placed her face right beside Ken's to look at the blonde girl. "Me too?" Emi asked curious.

"Pretty much." Usagi confirmed. "First, Kenichi-kun: **We are breaking up.**" Usagi said with finality.

"W-..." Ken stuttered. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? ! ? !" Ken asked wide-eyed. "C-c'mon Bunny! ***kon!*** W-w-what did I do to deserve this?!" Ken asked desperately, while Emi blinked surprised.

"Nothing, Kenichi-kun, I do hope we can stay friends though." Usagi said with a smile.

"F-...**FRIENDZOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED?!" **Ken screamed in horror, his hands clasped at each side of his face, taking an almost identical appearance to that of "**The Scream",** the famous painting by Edvard Munch. Ken consequently fell back into his chair and slammed the desk with his head with a flat ***THUD*** as he had been delivered a critical hit right to his ego. Emi gave an annoyed glare at Ken's theatrics.

"Geez, it's like he has never been rejected like this before..." Usagi commented, she then turned to Emi. "I...I suppose we have no more reason to be at each others throats with this, so..." Usagi bowed her head. "I apologize for how I've treated you up until now."

Emi blinked surprised, thanks to her magatama she could see that Usagi meant each and every word she said. Emi smiled. "Pfft! Water under the bridge! Not like I'm gonna remember any of that junk!" Emi said upbeat.

"Well then, with that I won't stand between you and...the "Game Over" Kitsune over there..." Usagi snarked, as everyone could see that Ken's eyes were vacant, as he laid his face on the desk, his fox-fire hovering over him assuming the form of a nearly empty heart meter, blinking red in alarm.

**HEARTS ︎ ❤︎00000000**

_"N-...not...a...kitsuneeeeeee~..." _Ken yelped sorrowfully, as he somehow could emulate the HP alarm noise with his ki alone.

"Consider this my **birthday** gift to you. Even if it's a bit late." Usagi finished saying. "You can consider me a friend too...I suppose."

Emi's face brightened at that. "THANKS!" She shook Usagi hand, and then meekly scratched the back of her head. "Hehehe...I actually don't have many lady friends. So for what it's worth, I'm honored to be yer friend too, Usagi-san!"

"D-don't mention it, Moroboshi." Usagi just couldn't handle the Oni princess's pace, but was happy to finally put an end to her rivalry.

Emi smiled brightly, her mood even cheerier than earlier, she floated over to her husband's desk, even as he moped. "Sweetie, howzzabout we eat lunch together? What'cha say?"

Ken glared at Emi, specifically at Emi's extremely optimistic attitude, as he was not in the mood for eating anymore. _"Could this day possibly get worse?"_ Ken muttered, as he lay there slumped.

"Damn you, Kitsune! I swear I will make you cry-GYAHK!" Bantarou tried to threaten once more, but again someone stepped on his skull.

Right in that moment. a girl, wearing a fire themed black tracksuit, and carrying a delivery box jumped into the classroom with amazing speed.

**"Delivery-*NYA!*"** The girl, cattishly meowed. The girl was around the same age as the others, her hair was a strawberry blonde color, with the top sticking out just like cat ears, and tied into a coupe of ponytails sticking from the bottom around the area of her neck, looking like a couple of cat tails, and one look at her eyes, everyone could see that not only where they also golden in color [like a certain delinquent's] but they were slitted, a couple of small fangs poked from her feline grin, and her generous chest bounced with a small jump she made, as a notable detail, her arms were covered by a set of gauntlets.

"...***kon?***..." Ken barked confused, as he remained slumped in his desk. His eyes examining the girl in extreme detail.

"*Nyago~!* Is there a Bantarou around here~! Got yer delivery here~!" The feline-like girl called out, while Ken's trained eye regarded the girl closely.

"_Hmm..._" Ken muttered "_...vitals are...88-59-88**[1]**...not bad, a C cup..._" Ken measured, even in his 'weakened' state. Both Usagi and Emi saw the heart meter Ken's ki manifested fill up by one heart.

**HEARTS ︎ ❤︎**❤︎**0000000**

_"And strawberry blonde..._oh ho~! It's her natural color even~!" Ken added, as another heart bleeped into the ethereal heart meter floating above the delinquent's head.

**HEARTS ︎ ❤︎**❤︎******❤︎****000000**

"A little too into cats...but that's not necessarily a bad thing, kehehe~." Ken cackled as he started to rise from his desk.

**HEARTS ︎ ❤︎**❤︎******❤︎**********❤︎******00000**

"Yeah...one rejection is not the end." Ken said to himself, his aura started to slowly ignite.

**HEARTS ︎ ❤︎**❤︎******❤︎**********❤︎**************❤︎********0000**

"Who the f*ck says that gettin' 'Friendzoned' equals 'Game Over'?!" Ken grinned, a manic expression as he stood up.

**HEARTS ︎ ❤︎**❤︎******❤︎**********❤︎**************❤︎******************❤︎**********000**

"There is no such thing as a 'perfect playthrough' in life~!" Ken's voice started to acquire intensity.

**HEARTS ︎ ❤︎**❤︎******❤︎**********❤︎**************❤︎******************❤︎**********************❤︎************00**

"I still got **'EXTRA LIVES', **I still have **'CONTINUES'!**" Ken climbed onto his desk.

**HEARTS ︎ ❤︎**❤︎******❤︎**********❤︎**************❤︎******************❤︎**********************❤︎**************************❤︎**************0**

**"I'M A GAMER, AS LONG AS THERE'S A SINGLE PIXEL IN MY HP BAR I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! *KON!*" **Ken roared, his soul burning with a white hot intensity of a comet. "KAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

**HEARTS ︎ ❤︎**❤︎******❤︎**********❤︎**************❤︎******************❤︎**********************❤︎**************************❤︎****************❤︎****************!****************

"**SWEETIE!" **Emi yelled finally, angry at the entire scene her husband just did.

"Guh-!" Usagi flinched. "Oh great, he's recovered..." She bemoaned.

"Such nonsense..." Shin declared, as a crowd of girls surrounded him.

But as this occurred, Nekomi, who hadn't paid attention to what occurred on the other side of class, was finishing her delivery as she had managed to find Bantarou.

"Thank nya for your patronyage~!" Nekomi thanked. "I'll pick up the bowl when nyar done!" She said cheerily.

"Hehehehe~, you're welcome to stay as much as you like babe~" Bantarou said.

"You're gonna hang around here?" Minoru who had been nearby asked.

"Nyep!" Nekomi meowed. "Oh by the way~..." The feline delivery girl started to ask.

**"Do any of nya heard of a Kenichi Aoki?"**

The entire class fell silent instantly, everyone turned to look at their very own Ken, the boy in question, standing even more impressively tall with a leg up his desk, dissipated his ki, and blinked confused.

**"...*kon?*..."** Ken barked, and started to instinctively sweat.

_(She just asked for me by my **real name**...Not 'Tomobiki's Kitsune' nor just 'Ken'...)_ Ken thought for a moment.

_(This is not good...) _Ken gulped.

Nekomi turned to look at the boy everyone turned to stare at, and **she recognized him.** It was the same fighter she had seen from the video she saw when she first arrived at the Cat Café. There was no doubt about it: that was the one and only male heir of the Kitsune-ryu, Kenichi Aoki, standing tall in the back of the classroom.

First, Nekomi's eyes went wide and she exclaimed: **"*NYA!?* Nyow, you're tall! ! !" **Once she got a good look at the boy, it was quite a shocking difference against the little youtube video, where she only assumed his rival was just short...and then she narrowed her eyes, her pupils thinning into tighter slits.

**"I found nya!"**

The moment she said those words, Ken's 3DS started blaring an alarm, and a holographic ring message surrounding it appeared around the device

* * *

><p><strong> - WARNING! -<strong> **WARNING! -** **WARNING! -** **WARNING! -** **WARNING! -** **WARNING! -**

**INCOMING BOSS BATTLE!**

* * *

><p>Ken snapped his tongue irritated. "Tch!" As he assumed a defensive stance, in that moment everyone in class, save for Emi, Ken and the delivery cat-girl ducked and covered.<p>

"Here we go again!" Minoru stated as he huddled underneath the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Staff Room<br>**

Megane was busy on the meantime, he was sitting down and grading tests, as he gnawed frustrated on a pen

"Gnnnngh!" Megane just couldn't figure it out. In his hands there were several tests, some already graded, you could see that Usagi Miyake was a model student, since her grades were usually in the 90 range and so on, the Emi Squad [with the possible exception of Minoru] had abysmal 20 to 40 scores out of the maximum 100. But the one that kept the teacher confused was Ken.

Ken's was a solid 80. Not too shabby for any high-schooler, however that was just it...it always was a **solid 80**. Megane even went so far as to compare it with his grade in other classes, and they all showed up as nothing but 80s...however the real odd part came when Megane took a good look at the delinquent's test itself: Ken never finished answering all the questions, **he always answered enough questions to net him an 80 or similar** **score**, the rest were all blanks. It was clear that Ken knew exactly just how many questions to answer to obtain a passing average grade. This lead Megane to one conclusion:

"That damn Kitsune is messing with us!" Megane said as he spitefully marked the test again with yet another 80, and he was correct as well.

Megane sighed, as Onsen-Mark walked by and saw the former student of his now struggle with problem students like he had.

"What's the matter, Megane? That Kitsune making your life difficult? HAHAHAHA!" Onsen-Mark laughed in spite, believing this to be a work of karma if anything.

Megane turned to the vice principal, a scowl in his face. "The rotten bastard disregards **ALL **authority, he does what he pleases, he beats up teachers-"

"You're the only one he's attacked." Onsen-Mark corrected. "The other teachers know well enough not to piss Kenichi off."

Megane grumbled. "...and even sometimes he downright disappears!" He finally yelled in frustration, and then slumped back in his seat, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It almost makes me wish to return to those old days when the classroom would get destroyed just about every day!"

***********KA-BLAAAM***************

An enormous explosion resounded across the entire school all of a sudden, both teachers had to grab on to something as the shockwave made everything in the building shake. Once it had quieted down for a moment, they heard an stampede of students making their way out to front gate field, and the chatter of several students could be heard.

"What happened?" One student asked

"Class 1-4 exploded!" Another answered

"What?! AGAIN?!"

"I heard there's a fight out front!"

"Kitsune again?"

"And get this, he's fighting a girl! A total babe!"

"SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE, DUMBASS!" Several boys yelled.

Megane could only blink, Onsen-Mark adjusted his tie. "Be careful what you wish for, Megane." Onsen-Mark said sagely

The social studies teacher readjusted his glasses and dashed to the front gates, to see just what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Front area - Battlefield<br>**

Predictably, Class 1-4 had been reduced to rubble...again, but that did not matter right now. All of the students in class made their ways to the windows or outright left the building to get a better seat to the newest occurrence. Soon all of Class 1-4 joined the sidelines, all of them slightly scorched, Emi floating nearby. Usagi managed catch up quickly.

"*Huff* *huff*...who in the world is that girl?!" Usagi demanded to know.

Shin also managed to get to the sidelines in time. "I demand to know what happened! ! One moment everything was fine, then the next the entire class exploded!"

But Emi shook her head at both of them. "Your guesses are as good as mine..." Emi said, as all she could see from the mysterious girl was an aura of battle-lust, as she took a kempo stance.

"Damn...is there no sure way of-...!" Right in the moment Usagi said that, both Oni princess and bunny-like girl snapped their fingers.

**"THE 3DS!"** Both exclaimed, thinking the same thing, Shin however blinked confused, what in the world could a portable game system be of use in this situation.

"I'll go get it! It should still be in class, _and knowing Sweetie, he probably modded the thing to withstand even a 10x KameHameHa!" _Emi swooped up into the recently destroyed classroom.

Meanwhile, both Ken and the delivery girl seemed to regard the other cautiously, as they indulged in a little pre-fight banter.

"Heh, babe, I'm not altogether sure what your beef with me is..." Ken said. "...But are you sure we couldn't settle this if I buy ya lunch?"

"***Nyaowr***..." Nekomi meowed, but it was the same kind meow a cat would make while threatening a prey. "All nya need to know right nyow is that my nyame is **Nekomi Maneki**..." Nekomi finally introduced herself.

Ken narrowed his eyes as she introduced herself. _"Where have I heard that name before?..." _Ken muttered confused, he then directed towards the feline-like girl.

"Look, you said you're looking for a **Kenichi Aoki**, right? Well, ya got the wrong guy! My name's plain old Ken!" Ken tried to bluff his way out of this mess.

Nekomi tilted her head to the side. "***Nya?* **Nyer the wrong one?" She asked, as her cat ear hair flicked, for a moment it looked like the delinquent could breathe a sigh of relief but... "Well nyo matter!" She said with a cattish smile.

"Huh?!" Ken blinked confused.

"It can be a lie, it can be the truth." Nekomi said with a cattish grin. "But if nya don't fight with all nyer power, this might be the end for nya!" The cat-girl warned. "I'll find out if nya are the real deal or nyot! In battle!"

"No escaping from a boss battle, huh?" Ken tightened his fists, as he steeled himself for another difficult fight, the fox fire appearing in thin air around the delinquent.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Front gate - Sidelines<strong>

In that moment, pogo-jumping on an old wooden cane, Cologne arrived to the scene, just in time.

"Hmm...seems I made it just for the start of this fight..." Cologne declared, some of the nearby students backed away from her in surprise.

Shortly after, a pigtailed boy arrived too, as he landed on the dividing wall along the ancient Chinese amazon.

"Old ghoul! Here's where you were!" Ranma who had just arrived said, and as he turned to see the combatants. "GAH! **C-c-c-c-c-CAT!"** He immediately hid behind the wall, hoping Nekomi didn't see him.

_"I'm nyot a CAT!" _Nekomi complained.

"You're just in time to see what promises to be a most interesting battle, Son-in-law." Cologne said.

"H-Huh?" Ranma turned to look at the old amazon confused for a moment, but decided to watch the ensuing battle as he noticed that one of the fighters was-  
>"Ah! It's that Kitsune-guy!"<p>

_"Not-a-kitsune!" _Ken yelled angrily.

In this moment, Ranma got an idea. _(Hey, now's my chance! If I study at this battle now I will probably figure out any weaknesses that Ken Aoki guy has!)_

Ranma summoned his courage, as he crawled back up the wall to properly see the fight, trying his best not to freak out at the decidedly feline like girl.

On the other side of the sidelines, Emi had returned carrying Ken's handheld, and just as she predicted it, the portable was unharmed.

"Here it is!" Emi said as she flipped the device open.

"Ok, Shou told me a bit about it, but I'm gonna count on you to help me, all right?" Usagi said as she grabbed one end of the portable, Shin curious tried to look over their shoulders to see the device.

"Gotcha!" Emi said. "It's already in boss fight mode, and...here is the data on Sweetie's opponent!"

The bottom screen displayed some information, just at the same time Ken's jewel shined.

* * *

><p><strong>BOSS: NEKOMI MANEKI<br>**

**STYLE: NEKO-KEN MMA, KEMPO, NINJUTSU, SAMBO**

**HP: **_[❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚_**_] 100%_**

**Assessing stats...Please Wait**

* * *

><p><em>"Figures this would look just like a video game..."<em> Usagi deadpanned. "At least we figured out her name."

"For now let's watch..." Emi said as they paid attention to the battle, Shin was even more confused

* * *

><p><strong>Front gate - Battlefield<br>**

Nekomi paced around Ken, not unlike a lioness stalking it's prey. Ken kept a clear line of sight, not showing any opening.

"Never thought a 'Boss Fight' would catch me here all the way in school." Ken commented. "Babe, you sure we can't just forget this fight and go on a date instead?" Ken asked once more

From the sidelines, Emi growled angry, while Usagi face-palmed as she muttered an _"Unbelievable..."_

Nekomi licked her lips. "I don't care if nya are afraid or whatever." In a single instant she dashed with astounding speed. "JUST FIGHT ME!" She yelled as she charged at Ken.

"!" Ken jumped back, and pulled out Cherry's wok, just in time ***CLANG* **to stop Nekomi's-

"Claws?" Ken then noticed that instead of normal human fingernails, the girl indeed had claws at the end of her fingers, razor-sharp ones at that. Ken parried the girl away with a move, only for Nekomi to twist and spin, as she chained attack after attack. Ken was forced to use the wok as a shield as he was forced to back away with every attack.

Ranma who had been watching was left wondering what was Ken waiting for to attack. But one close examination and the Saotome heir noticed that there was practically no openings on Nekomi's part.

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines<strong>

"If that guy doesn't do something soon..." Ranma commented out loud.

"Hmm...He's studying her...quite the **analytical fighter** this one..." Cologne asserted

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield<strong>

As Ken approached the wall, and was running out of space, he decided he had been defending long enough. He fully opened one eye and it shined with ethereal white fire. He ducked another incoming attack, and trip-kicked the cat-like girl.

"***MYA!***" Nekomi saw this coming and somersaulted away.

"Got ya!" Ken cheered, as he jumped in the air, toward her.

"***nya?*"** As Nekomi landed she saw Ken right above her.

_**"Ryuusei Sutomu!" **_Ken's fists blurred into a machine-gun rain of energy attacks, all around Nekomi.

**"*NYA?!*" **Nekomi was forced to try and dodge and jump, but Ken made it so that the attacks rained around her, keeping her trapped in the 'eye of the storm' he created, slowly decreasing the attack circumference, forcing Nekomi into a smaller and tighter spot, and once she had virtually nowhere to run...

**"_Ryuusei Ba-suto!"_**Ken released a single burst of energy in a punch downward, certain to strike Nekomi down.

_**"Tora no Hōkō!" **[Tiger Roar] _Nekomi ground her teeth and a blaze of **pure fire** shot just outside her mouth as she let loose a furious roar. **"*ROOOOOOOOAR!*"**

The blaze collided with Ken's own burst and cancelled each other out, leaving Nekomi unharmed and Ken in the air.

"Ok, I did not see that coming..." Ken said, right in that moment Nekomi tried to slash at the airborne Ken. The delinquent only managing to twist his body away at the last moment, and landing. Ken instantly back dashed to keep some distance from the **fire** **ki** user.

"_Great...another **pyro**...at least this one's sexy._" Ken muttered, catching his breath

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines<strong>

"FIRE! That girl breathed fire?!" Shin asked in disbelief.

_"Yeah, and so can my cousin, your point is?" _Emi snarked at Shin's confusion.

Meanwhile, Megane finally managed to squeeze through the mob blocking the building entrance to reach the sidelines of the fight, right beside Emi and Usagi.

"?!" Both girls panicked as they decided to hide the modified portable from the teacher.

"Gah! Finally..." Megane said exasperated. "What does that damn delinquent think he's doing?! I'm gonna put a stop to this right away!" The teacher declared as he foolishly walked into the battlefield.

"Ah, no wai-!" Emi was about to warn him but Usagi stopped the Oni girl.

"Don't even bother..." Usagi said, as this was a foregone conclusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield<strong>

"Listen here you two! Enough is enough! I demand that you cease this fight right n-" As Megane tried to scold the fighters, the battle continued

**"_Hinotama Suwaippu!"_**_[Fireball Swipe] _Nekomi swiped the air several times releasing a projectile fireball with each swipe.

"Hmph!" Ken wreathed his hands and feet in white fire, as he deflected the incoming fireballs...right in Megane's direction.

***FWOOSH!* "GYAAAAAHAAAAAAA!"** Megane was predictably lit aflame, and ran as he burned to a nice charcoalized crisp before collapsing back at the sidelines, as Usagi and the rest of Class 1-4 regarded the teacher in a shared annoyed scowl.

"Thanks." Nekomi thanked

"Don't mention it." Ken answered back

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines<strong>

Ranma looked at the scene with a flat glare. "Was there a point to that?" The pig-tailed fighter wondered, as Cologne sweat-dropped, also at a loss for words

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield<strong>

Ken changed into a Taekwondo stance, realizing he shouldn't hold back if he wanted a speedy end to this fight. "Play time's over, **Kitty**." Ken said, nicknaming her in the process.

"***Nya?***" Nekomi meowed curious.

"Gimme your best shot!" Ken taunted, with the typical come-get-me hand wave.

"***NYAOWR!* *HISS!*" **Nekomi hissed, thinking Ken was underestimating her. "If nya take me lightly, you'll regret it!"

**"_Honoo Tsume" _**_[Fire claws] _Nekomi crossed her arms forming an X, with the back of her forearms touching.

"?" Ken watched curious what would happen now.

Nekomi slid her arms across each other, and sparks started flying, and instantly. ***FWOOSH* **Her arms were ablaze!

"Whoa!" Ken gasped, as he grabbed the wok in his arm, ready to counter. Nekomi dashed towards Ken and once more she let loos another combo of attacks, but this time the fire forced Ken to be more cautious. On e particular strong strike forced Ken to dash back, and before he could raise his makeshift shield again...

"_**MOERU NAMI" **[Blazing wave] _Nekomi let loose a wave of fire headed right at Ken.

Ken's magatama shined, and he grinned. "Keh!" And just as the wave was about to hit him.

**"_HAGANE MARU MARI!" _**_[Steel Morph Ball][2]_ Ken seemingly vanished in thin air as the waved passed through.

**"*mya?*" **Nekomi mewed confused, as her ki dissipated, and so did her flames. And not only she was confused all the onlookers looked confused. Right where Ken had been standing now laid a discarded wok, and a huge **black steel ball**.

**"*mya?***" Nekomi pawed at the ball curiously, her instincts getting the better of her, as her eyes dilated as she saw the enormous ball.

"...***Myaaaaa~****❤︎*****" **Nekomi pounced at the ball, and started playing with it, not unlike a kitten playing with a yarn ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines<strong>

While the entire audience was trying to figure out, where had Ken vanished so suddenly, both Emi and Usagi stared flatly at the scene, they both took a look at Ken's 3DS, the camera focused on Nekomi and the suspicious black ball. and the black ball's data appeared on the lower screen.

* * *

><p><strong>NAME: KENICHI AOKI<strong>

**HP: ****_[❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚]_**_ 100%_****

**Steel Hair technique variant. Currently in 'Ball' Form.**

* * *

><p>"...explain." Usagi demanded, Emi sweat dropped and merely laughed nervously.<p>

"_Ahehehehe~_...T'cha know Sweetie loves the **Metroid** series, right?" Emi said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Surely you jest, Lady Moroboshi!" Shin said appalled.

"...that **_'Game Brain'_** nickname of his is an understatement, _honestly_..." Usagi concluded.

_"Ooooooh yeah..." _Emi agreed, nodding.

Meanwhile Ranma on his side of the sidelines was shivering uncontrollably, at the whole scenario.

"G-Gah! So damn **creepy~!**" The pig-tailed cat phobic fighter cringed, even if his brain recognized Nekomi as a human being, what he saw in the battlefield might as well be another horrifying cat to him! He proceeded to hide behind the wall.

"T-Tell me when it s-stops!" Ranma said, being in the same general area as a feline was too much for him.

Cologne looked at the pig-tailed fighter flatly.

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield<strong>

**"*Purr~******❤︎*******" **Nekomi purred happily, as she cuddled the metallic like sphere, cuddling it contently, completely unaware of what occurred around her.

In the sidelines, an enormous murderous aura, coupled with electric arcs jumping everywhere could be seen from Emi, who glared and growled furiously at the whole scene. _"GRRRRRRRR!" "Down girl..." _Usagi tried to assuage.

**"*Nya!*" **Suddenly Nekomi realized something, and jumped away from the shiny black metal ball. "D-Damn nya!" She said in anger.

"H-How dare nya make me act like a cat?! I won't forgive nya!" She declared angrily, even inside the metal ball, Ken sweat-dropped.

_"No no, you did that yourself..._" The entire audience responded in a single voice, no one resisting the obvious joke setup.

Nekomi pounced at the metal ball but this time she unleashed a flurry of scratches.

***CLANG*** ***CLANG*** ***CLANG*** ***CLANG*** ***CLANG*** ***CLANG*** ***CLANG***

But it was pointless, no matter how much she attacked the metal sphere resisted all attacks with a metallic sound each time she slashed at it. Nekomi started to give a furious growl.

"***NYAOWRRRRRRR!*" **She growled out, as she slid her forearms once again and unleashed another blaze of intense flames. "FINE, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN RESIST THIS!" Nekomi roared

"Chance!" Ken said.

Just as Nekomi lunged for another attack, the metallic ball started spinning in place wildly, revving up! ***VRRRRRRR!***

* * *

><p>"What the-?!" Emi, Usagi, Ranma, and Cologne all shouted.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"RYUUSEI <em>SUPIN DASSHU!"<em>**[Meteor Spin Dash]_

And suddenly- ****BAKOOM!** **like a bullet, the ball shot forward and *****SMASH!*** **collided with Nekomi's midsection with incredible force!

**"*NYAGO!*" **Nekomi yelped from the impact.

Ken unraveled himself from his ponytail-made ball, and followed up the attack with a devastating combo of kicks, all wreathed in Ken's kitsune-bi.

***SMASH* *CRASH* *SLAM* *BASH***

The onslaught caught Nekomi totally by surprise!

"Time to end this!" Ken pulled his fist back and behind him nine fox fires formed, the one furthest shot forward and collided with the next, increasing in size, a domino effect that once they connected with Ken's attacking limb would deliver a devastating attack. As the final foxfire reached Ken-

_**"RYUUSEI TAIHOU!"**_

Ken's fist shot forward and an impact force shot through and...missed completely?

"***kon?*" **Ken barked confused, as in the very last instant of the attack, Nekomi had vanished suddenly. **"KAH!" **And just then Ken felt a sharp kick right on the small of his back, launching him to the furthest most wall. ******CRASH!**** **The students around that area were bowled over as they didn't move out of the way quick enough to dodge Ken as he crashed into the wall.

"Gah! WTF?!" Ken said, as he managed to recover from the sudden brutal attack. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" He complained and saw as Nekomi just stood there in the middle of the battlefield, an unreadable expression on her face. "Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines<strong>

"W-What happened?!" Ranma demanded to know. "I thought for sure that Ken guy was about to win this fight!"

"Ho ho ho~...quite the clever young man...that Aoki... " Cologne praised. "But it would seem that he was in too much of a hurry to end this fight...and thus we will start to see the **real **confrontation right now." Cologne analyzed with a trained eye.

On the other side, Usagi looked at the scene and then at Ken's 3DS, while Emi was staring intently at the cat-girl.

* * *

><p><strong>KEN VS. NEKOMI<br>**

**KEN HP: _[❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚ ]_ 85% VS. NEKOMI HP _[❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚ ]_ 90%**

* * *

><p>"They're barely starting?!" Usagi said, concern laced in her voice. <em>"Fortunately Ken has more overall health...but his attacks are barely making a dent on her!" <em>It was then that the lithe girl noticed that Emi was studying the feline-like girl. To Emi's eyes, the already rising battlelust had reached a peak! And that coupled with feelings of intense excitement and-

Emi gritted her teeth, and growled angrily. _"Grrrrrr...Who...does SHE think she is?!" _Emi growled under her breath

"M-Moroboshi?" Usagi wondered, what could be causing so much anger on the Oni girl?

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield<strong>

"N..." Nekomi tightened her fists. And she let loose one loud yowl **"NYAOOOOW~!"**

Nekomi's aura blazed, as the air around her distorted from the heat. "There's nyo doubt! Nya are the **REAL DEAL!"**

"Kuh-!" Ken cursed internally. "N-no, I'm not! ***KON!* **I'm tellin' ya you got the wrong guy! ***KON!***" Ken tried to misdirect.

"**If so, then so what?!**" Nekomi roared, a frenzied grin in her face. "You're **strong**! **Really strong!**" Nekomi said as she bounced in place, no longer able to stay put.

"Not only that, you're **crafty** too! I haven't had this much **fun** fighting someone before~! ***Mya~********❤︎*********" **Nekomi took an attack stance, the air in the whole field was starting to get hotter.

"W-well, I've already had enough!" Ken said, visibly annoyed. "Howzzabout we call it a draw and go for that date, huh?" The delinquent boy tried to see if there was any chance to escape the inevitable.

_"SWEETIE!" _A predictable angry yell could be heard from the background.

"Notyetnotyetnotyet Not yet! *NYAOW!*" Nekomi complained, shaking her head vigorously. "Nyobody's ever lasted this long against me!" Nekomi's eyes were blazing with fighting spirit

"What!?" Ken asked befuddled.

"I've traveled the world and fought fighters from all around world!" Nekomi declared, even as her restlessness kept her moving in place. "Brazil, Russia, China, U.S.A., Thailand, the Philippines, Israel, I've fought everyone in the **underground circuits!**" Nekomi proudly declared.

Ken's eyes widened, as his amulet started to shine _[I-It's true! I've checked the underground circuit records, **she ain't lying!**] _The amulet warned. _[And if that wasn't bad enough, she's had a perfect 100 victories__ - 0 defeats record!]_

"Tch!" Ken's tongue snapped, this was starting to get annoying already. "What does someone with that impressive record want with a no-name delinquent from a run-of-the-mill high-school in Tokyo?" Ken demanded, despite the fact he hardly qualified as a 'no-name delinquent', nor did 'Tomobiki High' qualify as a 'run-of-the-mill high-school'.

"I'll tell nya..." Nekomi crouched. "**IF NYA CAN BEAT ME!" **The cat girl dashed at Ken with blinding speed, the pony-tailed rogue's eyes widened as he jumped over her, dodging a blazing swipe and landing some distance away from her.

"So..." Ken said as he took a ready position. "...**'Can't escape'**, huh?" Ken said, though smilling, one could definitely note the irritated note in his voice. "Then, **I'M GONNA ENJOY MYSELF!**" Ken roared, as he too dashed at her, his right leg blazing with white fire.

Nekomi saw the attack coming a mile away, and was ready to counter with a blazing swipe, but as Ken jumped in the air-...

Instead of an overhead kick, as Ken telegraphed, Ken dove and slid on the ground, feet first, managing to make under Nekomi's swipe.

**"*Nya?*" **Nekomi mewed confused, but then suddenly. **"*MYA~!*" **She mewed more intensely this time, as Ken, with light speed movements, **managed to move behind the strawberry blonde girl, and grope her breasts, All the while with an enormous vulpine like grin on his face!**

**"_ITADAKIMASU~!"_** Ken 'thanked for the meal'...so to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines<strong>

Usagi and Shin stared at the new tactic flatly, while Emi was livid, the Oni girl not knowing whether to growl or roar or outright zapify something...most likely Ken in this case.

"T-...That's what he meant with enjoying himself?!" Shin asked baffled.

"...And no doubt he's been containing himself up till now." Usagi condemmed.

**"SWEETIE NO BAKA!" **Emi finally decided to roar out. "MY BOOBS ARE THE ONLY ONES YOU'RE ALLOWED TO GROPE!" Emi said brazenly.

*****SMASH*** **As she quickly got clobbered by a concrete carrot shortly after, by none other than Usagi. "Now's not the time for your pervy comments, **Ero-Oni!" **Usagi yelled, irritated.

_"Owie~" _Emi yelped, as Shin stared at the entire scene wide-eyed.

On the other end of the sidelines, Ranma also looked at the fight, an irritated look in his eyes.

"I knew it..." Ranma declared. "I knew that Ken guy reminded me of the **old goat** for a reason..." The pig-tailed figther complained.

"Even so..." Cologne started to say. "...Like **Happi**, I can't help but acknowledge his skill." She said, ominously.

Ranma wondered what the old amazon meant by that.

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield<strong>

*****SMASH!*** **"GUHAGH!" Ken yelped, as instead of a feminine moan he was expecting, he was welcomed to a painful elbow right to his face, forcing him off and away from his molesting target.

_"AAGH! PAIN! IT HURTS! OW!" _Ken rolled around in the ground in pain from the sudden attack.

"Nya think that was gonna work with me?" Nekomi asked.

"_OWWW...huh?" _Ken asked, just as he saw an incoming kick, rolling away at the very last second.

"STOP UNDERESTIMATING ME AND FIGHT ME FOR REAL!" Nekomi roared, as she pursued Ken and the two started trading blows, Ken being put in the more defensive position of the two.

****SMASH** **BASH** **SLASH** **CRASH** **The two were almost in equal terms, as punch was countered with a block, kick was countered with a reversal, and both teens tried to gain the upper hand in the conflict.

Ken gritted his teeth through, through squinted eyes, while Nekomi openly grinned, enjoying the battle that was ensuing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines<strong>

Usagi, who had monopolized the modified handheld during the fight, examined Ken's 3DS closely as something odd was occurring.

"What the-?!"

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

**KEN HP -30 pts. [HEAT DMG]**

****KEN HP -24 pts. **[HEAT DMG]**  
><strong>**

****NEKOMI HP -13 pts. [NORMAL DMG]****

******KEN HP -30 pts. **[HEAT DMG]**  
><strong>****

********KEN HP -18 pts. ****[NORMAL DMG]************

****************NEKOMI HP -15 pts. [NORMAL DMG]****************

**********************KEN HP -22 pts. **[HEAT DMG]************************

**KEN HP: _[❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚]_ 73% VS. NEKOMI HP _[❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚] _87%**

* * *

><p>"S-Something's wrong!" Usagi said, Emi and Shin both turned to look at the blonde girl. "Ken's taking way more damage than he's delivering<p>

Ken finally managed to kick and back away, his face betraying pain. One look and everyone saw that Ken's arms were a **stark painful red**, somehow he had been burned.

"SWEETIE!" Emi said concerned, though Ken signaled her to stay right there.

_"It's okay! I'm still in the game!" _Ken smiled, though the painful red patches on his arms spoke another story.

Ken analyzed what had happened, time slowing to a crawl once more as everything stopped in time. _(Guh! A fire user that can **elevate her surrounding temperature...it's like fighting a hot fryin' pan!)**_Ken figured.

_[Aniki, even if it's hot you're making a mistake!] _The amulet corrected. _[Like with all fire users, you should know **how her ki operates]**_

_(...Huh...) _Ken thought briefly. _(Food for thought...) _Ken resolved as time restarted once more, and Nekomi dashed at Ken with breakneck speed.

"Oh no you don't!" Ken jumped back keeping away from her.

Nekomi stopped short and with another slide of her arms, sparks flew once more and she lit her arms ablaze. "**_Hinotama Rensha Suwaippu!" _**_[Fireball Rapid-fire Swipe] _Nekomi let loose a furious onslaught of fireballs in Ken's direction.

"Tch!" Ken glared, with an open eye. _(The Morph Ball won't work with those, she cranked up the heat!)_

The blue jewel on Ken's neck shined. _[Then let's use her fire against her!]_

Ken held his arms out and instantly. "****CHŌSHINSEI****!" Ken made an enormous ball of ki manifest, the ball working like a makeshift shield, absorbing the fireballs.

**"*mya?*" **Nekomi mewed confused, as she saw her fireballs absorbed by the enormous ki ball, then Ken compressed it in his hands.

"Not a fan of usin' this beast on a chick but..." Ken shot the compressed energy ball. "SORRY 'BOUT THIS!" Ken apologized, as the small ki ball travelled at Nekomi at an astounding speed.

**"*Mya!*" **But Nekomi dashed **towards the ki ball.**

**"*kon?!*"** Ken barked confused, but before he could even react, Nekomi, a cattish smile on her face, reached the heavily compressed ball of potential destruction and...

**"*Mya~********❤︎********" **Swatted it away, like a toy mouse!

**"WTF?! SHE SWATTED IT?!" **Both Ken AND the blue magatama yelled in unbelieving unison.

The ki ball, now deflected and off course was headed straight for-

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines<strong>

"SON-IN-LAW, MOVE!" Cologne shouted the order as she jumped out of the way, Ranma flinched, but quickly followed suit, as well as all the onlookers in that part who scrambled out of the way. And in the instant the ball collided with the wall it-

**************KA BOOOOOOM!******************

Exploded in a white explosion of pure devastation, the blast eradicating a good chunk of the front gate!

"! ! !" Shin Mendou, who in this day alone had seen stuff he would believe to be only part of fiction was stunned silent by what just happened. It was bad enough for him to discover that his hated rival wielded an otherworldly power he was only truly seeing for the first time in his life, but to think that Ken had that kind of destructive abilities? It was the height of preposterousness!

Ranma and Cologne landed near Emi, Usagi and the rest of Class 1-4, Ranma, now white as a sheet, was scared, but for a decidedly different reason other than his phobias.

"My my~..." Cologne praised. "He does justice to the Kitsune-ryu's fame this one...an explosive little ball of compressed ki, quite a creative one to boot as well. HAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Cologne laughed in good nature, the old Chinese amazon having fun watching the confrontation.

"T-t...that..." Ranma started to say. "T-that was not the same technique I saw before!" Ranma practically screamed, as he started to tremble.

"Oh, it's you!" Emi said as she noticed the pig-tailed fighter. _"The guy from Sweetie and Tanuki's fight..."_

"Wait..." Usagi interrupted. "What do you mean it's not the same?" She questioned.

"Whu-?" Ranma looked back at Usagi, at a loss. "You were there! When he fought that Shou guy!" Ranma explained in panic. "T-That...nova thing or whatever **WAS NOWHERE NEAR THAT POWERFUL THE LAST TIME I SAW IT!" **Ranma yelled.

Cologne took her hand to her chin pensively. "Oh right, I saw that online video of that fight...it does seem like the same technique, but this one is much more powerful."

"WHAT?!" Mendou screamed, suddenly paling as well.

Emi blinked confused, such a huge jump in ki power...was there an explanation to it?

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield<strong>

Ken took a step back, as he stared unbelieving.

"_Nope, nuh-uh, that did NOT just happen!_" Ken's left eye twitched, it was the first time **anyone** has managed to counter his Supernova.

_**"MOERU BAKUHA!" **[Blazing Explosion] _Nekomi unleashed a small fireball at Ken, and by the time it was face to face with him, he noticed.

_(T-this ball...it's fire surrounded by flame ki!) _Ken realized.

_[ANIKI, DODGE!]_

The small fire ball shone and with just as much impressive force.

***********BA-FOOOOOOOOM!***************

**The ensuing explosion let loose a towering pillar of flames, catching Ken in the middle of it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines<br>**

**"SWEETIE!" **Emi yelled in panic as she saw what happened, and covered her mouth. Hoping for her beloved to have survived.

Ranma gritted his teeth, as he his eyes away from the scene. "D-damn, w-we gotta get him out of there...or what's left of him..."

"...That's weird..." Usagi said suddenly, as she kept staring at Ken's 3DS. "Here look." The blonde girl handed the handheld over to Emi, the Oni girl took it in hand, and she remembered what happened last time.

"M-Maybe...?" She instantly looked at the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield<strong>

Nekomi looked at the huge fire she had unleashed, and sighed disappointed.

**"*Myaaaaa~* **That was it? What a letdown!" Nekomi turned away and walked away. "Guess you're not really worth my time after all!." She was about to turn to walk away when suddenly-

*****FWOOOM-FIZZLE*****

A kinetic blast dispersed the tower of flames, as Ken stood in the middle, his shirt still burning a bit around his shoulder, and otherwise covered in ashes, he looked at the small remaining ember annoyed and extinguished it.

"That...was not fun." Ken said finally

_"Oh, thank goodness~..."_ Emi in the background breathed a sigh of relief

Nekomi looked at the boy who had managed to survive one of her strongest attacks, and she was baffled. "H-How did nya do that?!" She asked, quite frankly amazed.

Ken grinned, but it was an utterly annoyed grin. "Babe, so far I've been **blasted, punched, slammed, set on fire, exploded, squeezed, crushed, dropped, kicked and electrified!**" Ken said. "You think a little fire at this point is really gonna take more than a few pixels off my HP bar? Gimme a break!" Ken yelled annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>KEN HP: <em>[❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚]<em> 64%**

* * *

><p><em>"No, actually it took more than just a few..." <em>Usagi said in the background.**  
><strong>

"Listen Kitty, let's just wrap this up already, ok?" Ken said, dusting his hands.

But Nekomi smiled, her smile becoming even broader than before. "Are nya kiddin' me?! This is WAY too FUN!" Nekomi took a fighting stance once more, ready to pounce.

Ken sighed. _"I was afraid you'd say that...time to **cheat** then." _Ken muttered, one eye open. "3DS, voice command! Hack into SPR systems and activate numbers 001 through 020!" Ken yelled

"***mya?*" **Nekomi mewed confused

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines<strong>

Everyone looked at Ken confused.

"Aren't those...the systems for the garden sprinklers?" The Principal, who had managed to arrive at some point asked

"W-When did you get here?!" Usagi asked, when suddenly the 3DS in Usagi's hands beeped as it heard the command, and it's upper screen changed.

* * *

><p><strong>VOICE COMMAND ACKNOWLEDGED.<strong>

**HACK COMPLETE.**

**ACTIVATING FRONT FIELD SPRINKLER SYSTEM.**

* * *

><p>"H-Huh?!" Emi and Usagi both yelped confused.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield<strong>

Suddenly the sprinklers in all the grass areas surrounding the school came to life, and started spraying water everywhere.

**"*NYA!* *HISS!* **"Nekomi hissed, the sprinklers started spraying everyone in the field. "W-What is that supposed to accomplish?!" Nekomi demanded to know.

"Nothing much..." Ken said and...

**"...just replenish the water in the environment..." Ken added cryptically.**

Ken cracked his knuckles. "Ahhhh~, here I was hopin' to save this trick for another situation, but seems I'll have to reveal **that gift I got recently**..." Ken complained.

Nekomi crouched low, as her aura started to emanate, as dry air. "***Nyaowr*...**Enough chatter, I'm gonna beat nya!" Nekomi dashed, her blinding speed reaching Ken nigh instantly when-

**"Gotcha!" **Ken grinned. **"ZENRYOUKU!" **As Ken shouted, the blazing white aura appeared and surrounded him in white fire but-

**"HOKKYOKUGITSUNE!"**

**It suddenly crystallized into an enormous block of ice!**

The enormous glacier burst and scattered ice and snow all through the entire school!

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines<strong>

As the sudden blast of icy wind died down, everyone managed to look the entire battlefield was covered in snow! And standing tall, was Ken, but.

"Sweetie! Whu-What happened?!" Emi asked, as she saw her beloved husband but, his hair had turned into an **icy white mane**, and the fox fire that used to hover around him, turned to cool blue globes of ethereal energy!

Upon closer inspection even Ken's burns had healed quickly! _"Kehehe~, ice can sometimes work wonders~." _Ken boasted.

From under the snow Usagi burst out, holding the 3DS as info appeared onscreen.

* * *

><p><strong>AKASHIC DATA:<br>**

**Zenryouku: Hokkyokugitsune Mo-do**_[Full Power: Artic Fox Mode]  
><em>

**Another side-effect from the synchronized possesion is the acquisition of this powerful mode, analysis reveals that both synchronized fighters will gain a lower powered version of the other's ki type, along with some stat boosts and removal of certain stat caps. Specifically, since fusing his ki with that of a Snow Woman's, Ken can switch his heavenly ki for ice ki at will, but only while in Zenryouku Mode.**

**Read: Mega Manning**

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU F○△✕ING KIDDING ME?!" Both Ranma and Mendou yelled in unison as they read the screen.<p>

Cologne studied Ken's new form. "Ho ho~...seems this battle is drawing to a close..."

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield<strong>

Nekomi was shocked, she looked around and suddenly saw a snowfield, and even felt a chilling wind. "BRRRRRRR~!" She glared at Ken. "B-b-b-ig d-d-d-deal! I-I-I-I'll j-j-j-j-j-just m-m-m-m-melt the s-s-s-s-snow!" Nekomi shivered.

"You're welcome to try...but you'll find that difficult. "Ken warned.

"J-j-j-j-just w-w-w-watch me!" Nekomi crossed her arms once more, however... "Huh? ***NYANGORONYA~!*" **Nekomi screamed as she discovered **her arms were encased in ice!**

"POP QUIZ!" Ken shouted. "What necessary elements do you need to make fire?" Ken asked aloud.

_"Huh?...Oh...you need oxygen...as in the air around us." _Usagi answered in the background

"RIGHT ON!" Ken's energy made a correct circle. "What else?"

_"You need a fuel source, like Nekomi's own fire ki would provide." _Cologne added

"TWO DOWN, ONE TO GO!" Ken gave a thumbs up on the correct answer. "And finally?"

Emi blinked. _"Ah...AH!" _She exclaimed. _"HEAT!"_

"SEEK AND DESTROY! RIGHT AGAIN!" Ken tightened his fist,, as he recalled that Nekomi made her forearms rub roughly, the material on the back of her gauntlets generating enough **friction heat** for the feline fighter to ignite her ki. Ken then turned to Nekomi. "And no doubt you should know...**just how difficult it is to make a fire in the middle of a snowstorm." **

Nekomi sweat dropped, as she started trying to smash open the ice encasing her hands desperately as Ken dashed at her

_**"RYUUSEI YUKIGASSEN!" **[Meteor Snowball Fight] _Just like Ken had done countless of times with his Meteor Storm, Ken's fists blurred into an infinite flurry of attacks, but this time however, thousands of snowballs pelted the cat-girl fighter.

**"*nyanyanya**nya****nya****nya****nya****nya****nya****nya****nya****nya****nya~**!" **Nekomi yelped, as every snowball pelted her.

"GRRRRRR! _**TORA NO HŌKŌ!" **_Nekomi ground her teeth once more as she expelled another fire breath, melting the snow projectiles. "I'm not down yet!" She dashed towards Ken as flailed her encased arms at him, but Ken dodged calmly.

_**"RYUUSEI DAIYAMONDO DANGAN!" **[Meteor Diamond Bullet] _Ken shot a huge chunk of ice at Nekomi who used her fire to melt it instantly into water before impact, but

***SPLASH!* "*NYAAAA~!*" **Nekomi complained as the ice chunk turned water doused her, she hated water!

"How quickly you forget..." Ken taunted. "...ice is nothing but solidified water~, Kehehehehe~!"

Nekomi glared, and growled frustrated. "GRRRRRRRR~!"

Ken pulled his leg back. "It's over!" And as he unleashed a quick, a wave of ice, towering three stories high appeared!

**"KYUBI NO **HOKKYOKUGITSUNE**: RYUUSEI NADARE!" **_[Ninetials Artic Fox: Meteor Avalanche]_

Nekomi looked on, and tried to run away as fast as she could but-

****BAROOOOOOM****

She was bowled over and buried in the avalanche, her head sticking out, as her eyes spiraled from the impromptu trip.

"And that's that!" Ken said, as his ki dispersed and his hair returned to the normal ink black everyone was used to seeing on the boy.

"WAY TO GO SWEETIE!" Emi flew and tackled at Ken, happy to see her beloved win a dangerous battle like that. "You were awesome!" She praised, as she hugged him tightly, as Ken carried her bridal style.

"Kehehehe~, i wasn't half bad out there was I?" Ken boasted, as he scratched the back of his head, in a mock humble gesture, but then got his ear pulled by the same Oni princess who just praised him.

"OW!" Ken yelped

"All that flirtin' and boob gropin' however..." Emi said angrily, as she delivered a few several hundred bolts at her flirtatious rogue. **"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN ON ANYONE BUT ME!" **She roared as she zapped the living daylights out of Ken.

*********ZAP*************

**"KYAGAGgYAGHGYAGH!" **Ken yelped, as he was shocked for the hundredth time...today.

"Hmm...seems you got mixed up in another mess, Aoki." A feminine voice called, as Ken turned to look [slightly crispy], he saw nurse **Tsubaki** had arrived on the scene. "Care to explain what happened here?" She demanded to know.

Though Ken shrugged. "I'm just as in the dark as you are Nurse, this girl just suddenly attacked me in class, and next thing I know, I roped into a Boss Fight." The pony-tailed one explained.

Tsubaki sighed. "Well for now let's carry her to the Infirmary." The school nurse instructed. "Once she wakes up we'll hopefully get some answers."

Ken nodded, as Shin and Usagi rushed in to help.

Meanwhile Ranma still hadn't recovered from his shock, Cologne side-glanced at the pig-tailed martial artist, somewhat concerned.

"H-Hahahahahaha~." Ranma laughed, though his laughter was... somewhat unhinged... "Hehehehehe~...t-that...Kitsune...has **two ki types**..."

"Hmm...Yes, it seems to be the case." Cologne acknowledged. "Truly the Kitsune-ryu always know how to surprise everyone. I am very curious as to how this child came across this extraordinary **breakthrough**..." Cologne mused. "Well, Son-in-law, I trust we will want to see how this all unfolds, shall we follow?" Cologne asked, a sly grin on her ancient face.

Ranma blinked, as if he hadn't registered what he just heard, but he shook his head and smacked his face with both hands to snap out of it.

"Yeah...let's go!" He finally agreed, as the two followed the group of Ken and co. into the school

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High Rooftops<br>**

"I see it and I still can't believe it, **Onee-chan." **A voice in the roof said. "Nekomi-chan actually lost! And worse she lost to one of those damn **canines**!" The male voice, with an Osakan drawl yelled, frustrated.

"Now now, **Jiro.**" A feminine voice, also with a heavy Osakan accent answered. "This was what Nekomi-chan wanted, **to test her ****fiancé**." She said. "And it seems that Kenichi passed with flyin' colors, don't ya think, **bro?"**

"Hmmph..."The first voice scoffed. "First you get mixed up with **humans **of all things and now I have to see my **niece** get involved with the freakin' **kitsune?!" **The voice said exasperated. "What's this world comin' too?!"

"Oh, get over it!" The female voice shot back. "It's the 21st century, get with the times!"

"Hrmm~..." The male voice growled. "Anyway let's check on Nekomi and introduce ourselves to this Kenichi-fellow."

"Yes. Let's" The female voice agreed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong> [1] <strong>**About measurements: **In case you're wondering about the numbers, I'm using the metric system, just FYI.

**[2] Maru Mari:** Yes, I know the textual translation is "Round Ball", but Ken's blatantly making a Metroid reference, and well, that's what the morph ball is known as over there in Japan, it got changed to the name we know it as when it got localized to America.

**[*]** A/N: Ranma and co. also belong to Rumiko Takahashi, while Toko Fukawa [even if she's only mentioned in name] belongs to Spike Chunsoft of Dangan Ronpa [AKA Trigger Happy Havoc] fame.


	21. INTERMISSION 3

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 18.5 - INTERMISSION 3  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

**Tomobiki Park**

A peaceful park inside town, one where many would live their idle days talking, walking, playing. A place where one could encounter a new face or meet a friend or... **repair a mecha?**

In a rather hidden part of the park, a giant red mecha stood imposingly, a panel in it's right leg was opened and a figure clad in a yellow, tiger stripped jumpsuit was busy repairing the giant robot. A few kids wander around, staring at the giant robot in awe, while the jump-suited figure was muttering swears and curses.

_"_*mutter*_ 'It's your responsibility!' *mutter* 'Act your age already!' _*mutter*_ _*mutter*_ 'Stop bein' a crybaby! _*mutter* 'Quit yer whinnin'!' _*mutter*__" _The man in the jumpsuit muttered angrily.

**"GRRR! THAT DAMN KITSUNE!" ****Ten**, Lum and Emi's cousin yelled furious, as he chucked a wrench to the side in anger. "It's all his fault!"

Not only had Ten returned to Earth to settle a score with the aforementioned delinquent boy [nicknamed 'Kitsune' because of his trickster personality and thin body, face and mannerisms] but he had been feed several plates of 'humble pie' from the pony-tailed rogue in battle...and in general. And even afterwards, Lum would continue to scold his childish actions for what they were: the actions of an immature, self-centered, egotistic, idiotic bra-

**"SHADDUP YOU!" **Ten yelled, as if realizing someone was describing him in a less than favorable light...though in a completely accurate description nonetheless. "_It's bad enough that that damn guy has beaten the tar outta me, and now I'm missin' a ton of parts! I just know he's behind this!" _Ten grumbled to himself,as to his dismay he had learned that most parts of his mecha had gone missing, no doubt **stolen**, however the quality of the theft was such it was difficult for the Oni patroller to accurately know what parts had gone missing and which ones where replaced by cheap knock-offs.

_"...then again...**no one on Earth should be able to do somethin' like this..." **_, it was something an earthling would be incapable of doing...or so Ten thought.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." A voice behind Ten called out, Ten turned to see an old friend, riding a futuristic and yet somehow, beat-up space bike. It was none other than **Benten,** the rowdy lucky goddess, donnin' a new metal bikini along with her usual chain, her hair flowing out wildly as she now wore it these days.

**"Benten!" **Ten called out, his mood vastly improved. "What're you doin' all the way out here in the sticks?"

Benten grinned, as she pulled up a large metallic like box. "Just bringin' you some parts you asked for, Jariten~" She teased, as she chucked the box at the younger male.

"GUH-!" Ten managed to turn quick enough to grab on to the package and set it down. "_Whew~!" _And with a press of a button he opened the container, revealing several machine parts of alien origin. Ten smiled as he saw that all the parts he ordered had arrived in good condition

"Wasn't easy gettin' this stuff here, _the **MiB **__are seriously crackin' down on alien activity in this planet!" _The Fukujin woman complained. "Anyway, I see the Kitsune's been givin' you grey hairs lately~" Benten teased.

"Tch!" Ten snapped. "Don't get me started on that bastard!" The fire breathing Oni snapped annoyed. "_Bastard is nothin more than a lecherous creep and still he can get the best of me...GRRRR...just like Ataru!" _Ten muttered angry

"About that..." Benten started to say. "Been lookin' up info on our mutual friend the Kitsune." Benten started.

"He's not my friend!" Ten roared angrily. "But what's there to know about that idiot? He's an **idiot just like Ataru!**" The Oni ranted.

"Yeaaaaah, no." Benten shot down. "Turns out a few days ago I came across my old Teach' **CAO-2**, and we had a little chat. Turns out he gave some private tutorin' to Emi-chan while the Moroboshi's lived back on Earth a few years ago." Benten gossiped

"So? What's that got to do with that Kitsune-jerkass?!" Ten asked, losing his patience.

"He was also **Ken's tutor back then."** Benten answered bluntly.

"..." Ten was left speechless for a moment before he could answer. **"EEEEEEEEEH! ?" **Ten nearly yelled out.

"I was as surprised as you, Ten-chan. I also checked with Lum and Moroboshi, turns out they knew Ken...or rather **Kenichi** from way back when they lived in Kyoto. Kitsune's **Emi's childhood friend!"** Benten said excited. _"What're the odds, huh?"_

Ten was left with his jaw open. "W-w-what?! T-there's...no...then WHY DIDN'T THEY RECOGNIZE THE GUY?!" Ten demanded to know.

"Give them some credit, it's been **ten years! **Of course they'd have a tough time recognizin' the kid" Benten answered. _"They didn't expect the kid to go through such a huge growth spurt either."_

"U...Unbelievable..." Ten lamented, still shell-shocked from the news.

"And that's not all..." Benten continued. "Turns out Kenichi might not be the idiot we all thought he was." Benten said

"**He's got an IQ of 270." **The lucky goddess didn't mince any words, Ten just stared.

"...what." Ten said flatly. What he just heard, was so totally completely and utterly disconnected with reality that he honestly could not come up with a better response than a flat 'what'. The mere notion that Ken, a moron of the same caliber as **Ataru Moroboshi**, had the brain of a super genius was...for lack of a better term:

**"COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS! ! !" **Ten yelled. "There's no way that **"Galactic-Grade-Numbskull"...**that **"Universe-Class-Idiot"**...you're tellin' me he not only has a brain but-"

"He's smarter than all of us combined." Benten said flatly. _"I know I had trouble swallowin' THAT pill..._but y'know? It got me thinkin'..." Benten said, somewhat pensive.

"_'It got YOU thinkin'?!_ That's a scary thought..." Ten muttered. _"Usually you punch first and ask questions much later..."_

Benten smacked Ten upside his head for that little quip _"OW!" _and continued talking. "_Anyways_, as I was sayin' it got me thinkin'...and I realized that we seriously underestimated that Kitsune..." The lucky goddess said as she leaned on the other leg of the red mecha.

"And?" Ten asked, now more than a little curious to what point Benten was driving at.

"And...well..._bear with me on this one_..." Benten started. **"But maybe back in the day, all of us underestimated Moroboshi too...**" She finally said.

"...Are you tellin' me that idiot Ataru was also a genius?!" Ten yelled angry, now this one he would not concede.

"**Oh HELL NO! NOnonono nooooooo~!**" Benten quickly corrected. "The guy's a **moron through and through**, no doubt on that one!" She quickly amended any misunderstandings. "But...as much of a doofus as he was...**he managed some pretty amazin' things back in the day y'know? And maybe that was easy for 'im because we all underestimated him."**

Ten was about to roar out a counter-argument, he opened his mouth...but he couldn't think of a good counter...he took some time to think...he opened his mouth again to yell out...but once more he quieted down as he considered something. Ten sat there, thinking and thinking and thinking some more...until-

"... ... ... ..."

"... ... ... ..."

"... ... ... ..."

"... ... ... ..."

"... ... ... ...****oh. my. god..."**** Ten finally muttered after a lot...and I mean A LOT of deliberation, his eyes wider as they have ever been in his entire life. Ten turned to look at Benten. The lucky goddess nodded.

"Yup~!" She said. "And you know, I figured out why Moroboshi always had a rough time dealin' with Lum back then." Benten said with a smirk in her face:

**"She was the only one who didn't underestimate him." **Benten said, a enormous grin on her face.

Ten almost fell flat on his back as he sat on the ground. "...And now **history repeats itself...**" Ten condemned.

"Pretty much~" Benten said upbeat.

Ten shook his head, but quickly he started to scowl and glare. "OK...now that I know this...**I won't underestimate that damn Kitsune next time!" **Ten yelled.

***BEEP***

Ten stood back up and slammed the open leg panel shut. "Next time I find him, **I WILL PAY THAT DAMN KITSUNE BACK IN SPADES!" **Ten roared out, wisps of fire escaping his mouth. "I WILL GO AGAINST HIM WITH EVERYTHIN' I GOT!" Ten yelled, as Benten shook her head.

But it was then-

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING - <strong>WARNING<strong> - **WARNING** - **WARNING** - **WARNING** - **WARNING****

**THREAT TO KENICHI AOKI DETECTED!**

**INNITIATING SELF-DESTRUCT!**

* * *

><p><strong>A loud siren and a holographic warning sign appeared around the red mecha along with an ominous countdown as it started from '10'...'9'...'8'...'7'...<strong>

Ten looked at his mecha shocked. When had that Kitsune installed this?! How could a mere earthling sabotage his mecha to randomly self destruct the moment it heard a threat against the pony-tailed delinquent?! And then, like the final piece of a jigsaw puzzle, Ten could see the full picture.

Ken is a 270 IQ genius, who was taught by **CAO-2**, in other words: **Ken was well-versed with alien technology, despite being an Earthling.**

Over the past days, ever since he had arrived on Earth, **someone had been stealing parts of his mecha, **and it was such a clean job that it looked to be done by a professional.

**'4'...'3'...'2'...'1'...**

As the countdown neared it's end, and Benten speeded off in her bike to a safe distance, Ten realized one thing:

**Benten's right, underestimating Ken was a very dangerous mistake.**

***********************KA BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***************************

As an enormous explosion rung out in the park, a huge smoke cloud billowing from ground zero was what welcomed the scenery. The mecha was blown to smithereens, burnt and broken parts strewn all over the park clearing, only those in the newly delivered box had survived miraculously, and Ten...completely burnt and blackened...stood there, his eyes fixated on where his mecha **used** to stand.

_"..." _Ten looked at the scene flatly, Benten hovered by in her bike as she looked at the scene as well.

"*whistle~!* Kitsune really got you good this time~!" Benten had to praise the trap, she looked at Ten, who was now a charcoalized figure. "Uhhh...You okay there, Ten-chan?" Benten asked uncertain of the younger Oni's well being.

Ten's left eye twitched. _"...I...hate him..." _Ten managed to croak out before passing out. Benten chuckled as she saw this.

"Y'know? I'm gonna hang around here~!" Benten said, the lucky goddess honestly chipper. "I think I'm gonna have fun these coming days, don't you Ten-chan?" Benten asked the broiled Oni patroller.

_"...medic..." _Ten responded.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A short intermission this time, but like always, hope you enjoy~!


	22. The Thieving Cat

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 19 - The Thieving Cat!_**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura..._and once more, _ of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Infirmary<br>**

After an outstanding battle, Ken, Emi, Usagi, Shin and Tsubaki, along with Cologne and Ranma, all brought the unconscious feline-like girl to the school's infirmary. All the while the pig-tailed fighter kept chanting a nerve-wracked mantra to himself. _"...there's nothing to be afraid..._there's nothing to be afraid..._RIGHT?!" _Everyone could sense the pig-tailed fighter's fear of the strawberry blonde girl. Nekomi now rested in one of the beds of the Nurse's office, her eyes still swirling spirals, as she had yet to recover from her unconscious spell.

"By the way..." Tsubaki confronted the pig-tailed boy. "You are not a student of this school, correct?" Tsubaki accused.

"GUH!" Ranma flinched, suddenly put on the spot. "Uhm...Well...it's like this...uh~" Ranma struggled for an excuse when suddenly-

* * *

><p><em><strong>*********************KA BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!<strong>*********************<strong>**_

* * *

><p>An enormous explosion rang out in the distance, instantly drowning out all complaints and questions as everyone looked out the window. Ranma didn't know whether to breathe a sigh of relief, or to gasp in surprise. Ken looked in the direction of the explosion, eyes narrowed as he determined where the blast occurred.<p>

_"Huh?...That's over by..._ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME?!" He suddenly yelled, eyes wide and a an angry mask on his face, he turned to Usagi and snatched his 3DS off of her hands, flipping the portable device open.

"HEY!" Usagi complained, but Ken was busy reading some information that appeared on the innocuous looking handheld. "Tch!..._just my luck, there goes my parts 'supplier'...oh well~..." _Ken sighed as he closed the handheld and pocketed it back into his pocket.

"..." Tsubaki could only stare at the pony-tailed delinquent. "...Care to explain?" She finally asked, in a demanding tone.

Ken turned over to her, as he blinked a couple of times, he started in a mock innocent tone of voice. "_'No **officer**, at the time I was in school, right at the infirmary. Yes, there are several that can confirm my alibi~!'" _Ken said, not the slightest hint of shame in his voice.

Everyone sweat-dropped, it was clear that Ken was the culprit behind that enormous explosion...but it was also painfully clear they had no means to further pursue what Ken was hiding in this regard.

"A-Anyway!..." Ken changed the subject, as he was getting tired of all the accusatory glares nearly everyone was giving him. "Who are you two?" Ken asked, referring to Ranma and Cologne.

Ranma blinked as the subject pf the conversation turned back to him, but he managed to summon his overconfident ego and face the tall, fox-like boy with a smug, defiant expression. "Name's **Ranma Saotome! Heir to the Anything-Goes Style of Martial Arts!"** Ranma said proudly, boasting his title along the way.

While many in the room looked at Ranma with what felt with a sense of surprise and awe, Ken merely tilted his head.

"Never heard of ya." Ken deadpanned

***THUD!* **Ranma fell smack to the floor as he heard that, but stood back up and was ready to berate angrily. "WHY YOU-!" Ranma wanted to yell at his face, but the stark height difference made it a bit difficult, it didn't help that it gave him the impression that Ken was looking down on him...even phisically and not just metaphorically.

"Wait..." Ken stopped Ranma in his tracks as he considered something. "..._Saotome..._Hey, now that I think about it, I HAVE heard about ya..." Ken considered, as he pressed his index finger on his brow.

"Heh, of course you have!" Ranma said proudly.

"You're that **loser** that wound up goin' to **Jusenkyo** and became a..._what was it again? **A Two-in-one?**"_ Ken deadpanned once more. _"What's that about anyway?"_

****THUD!** **Ranma face planted once more as Ken said that, but again he recovered instantly. "T-That's none of your business! ! !" Ranma yelled, now his blood was boiling first at being called a 'loser' and second at the very pointed jab at the teen's **curse**.

Ken merely shrugged. "Yeah, I don't care anyway~." As he turned to regard at Cologne, pogo jumping on her cane like always. _"HEY!" _Ranma yelled as he was ignored, and even worse treated like a bit player.

"I am **Cologne,** **leader of the Chinese Joketsuzoku." **Cologne introduced herself.

"Ugh...another shrunken munchkin?" Ken said visibly annoyed. Cologne narrowed her eyes.

"!" In a single instant, Ken felt danger approach and reacted with almost unmatched speed, grabbing the pointy end of Cologne's cane as it almost slammed into the boy's face with piercing strength. "GAH!" Ken complained, as he managed to stop the attack, just short of hitting right between his eyes.

"Not bad~...not bad at all, child. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cologne cackled as Ken had gone beyond her expectations. "I might consider having you become part of our tribe." The old woman said, a hint of mischievous mayhem in her large owlish eyes.

"You're-!" Ken said in shock, and quickly, his face twisted in a hateful glower.

"BRR!" Emi shuddered visibly, as she felt a chill run through her spine, and one look at her beloved was all she needed to find out the cause. "Ah!"

**HATE.** Pure, undiluted, unmitigated, vitriolic and yet somehow "righteous" **hatred** was all that swarmed in Ken's heart as he glared at the diminutive old crone. It was the kind of hatred one felt for vicious sadistic villains and monsters who would commit unforgivable acts. Emi, who had the ability to sense a person's emotional state, never thought she would sense this sort of hatred in her lifetime, much less from her own beloved, and she honestly wished she would never become the target of such hatred in her life.

Ken forcefully removed the cane from in front of his face as he glared at Cologne. Cologne herself was left somewhat confused, as she blinked wondering why she was meet with such a glare.

**"LEAVE." **Ken said, as his cold glare communicated nothing but hatred, even to those lacking Emi's empathic abilities.

"Hmm?" Cologne asked, unfazed by the boy's obvious animosity. "I'm sorry, but I happen to be an acquaintance of the girl you have defeated. Perhaps I can shed some light on-"

Before Cologne could finish, Ken flipped the 3DS open and uttered in a voice filled with fury. **"Akashic 3DS, Emergency Cheat Code: 1313, Unleash "Akashic Noise" on my command at all 'ENEMY' targets!" **Ken commanded, not taking his eyes off of Cologne. Everyone looked confused at the pony-tailed fighter, the completely hostile tone in his voice a stark contrast to his usual carefree demeanor, Shin took his katana in hand, considering himself one of those targets, but to Emi's eyes, it was clear that her husband only saw Cologne as an enemy in this room.

The handheld's screens went from their usual mode, to a dangerous red, as Ken was about to unleash an attack. "**I won't say it again. LEAVE."** Ken warned once more.** "Activate counter!"**

A holographic ring surrounded Cologne, a counter that shone red and started to countdown from 10. Everyone was paralyzed in their spots,no one knowing how to defuse this situation, Tsubaki looked like she was about to try and go for her purification wand, but she didn't chance it, with all the hostile energy that seemed to permeate the area. The old warrioress, feeling in Ken's posture, in his voice, in his glare that she was not welcome, narrowed her eyes. It didn't help her situation that she did not know just what Ken was about to unleash or would do...but one look and she was certain it was something aimed only at her, and that his threat...no, **his warning** was absolute truth. Deciding not to antagonize the pony-tailed delinquent any further, she sighed.

"*sigh*...I know not the cause of your hatred towards me, but I have no reason to provoke you further." Cologne said, sensing that a temporary retreat might be the wisest decision here.

**"..."** Ken kept silent, not moving an inch, as the countdown was nearing zero.

"I will take my leave." Cologne decided to step back, not all battles had to be fought, and if she did not understand the nature of the boy's abilities or weapon she was at a clear disadvantage.

With a single motion Ken flipped the handheld closed, and his tone of voice, now not as serious dictated another command. "3DS, cancel all countermeasures...**for now..." **Ken warned, an edge to his voice, as the ring around Cologne dissipated.

Cologne started to pogo-jump and leave. "Son-in-law, I trust you to tell me how everything went." Cologne said, as she left jumping in the hallway.

As the old Chinese amazon left, everyone turned to look at Ken, who once she was out of sight breathed a huge sigh of relief. Emi saw that his aura turned to a shade still filled with uneasiness regardless. Whatever could of made Ken almost go **and explode** at the old woman like that? Emi bit her lip, as she felt a wave of her own uneasiness regarding that question.

Everyone was tense after what happened, even if some were not completely sure what would've happened, or what the underlying reason to it was. Ranma decided to step forward.

"H-hey man..." Ranma said, somewhat unnerved. "You know the old hag?" Ranma asked, thinking that there may have been some bad blood between the two.

"...Never met her before in my life..." Ken answered with narrowed eyes, the answer leaving Ranma even more confused.

Ken quickly switched the subject. "Anyways, you know this chick?" Ken asked the pig-tailed fighter, pointing at Nekomi.

Ranma flinched, as he was forced to regard Nekomi, but he managed to answer...while taking a few steps back away from her. "Y-...Yeah...I-I know her." Ranma stuttered.

"?" Ken tilted his head at Ranma's fearful reaction.

Emi blinked as she now focused her attention on the pig-tailed boy, even if Ken's aura was still uneasy and tense. Her amulet showed her that his heart was completely flooded with an irrational panic and fear, most definitely a:

"_A phobia..._" Emi said, though mostly to herself, everyone turned to look at her, save for Ranma [who looked shocked at her accurate remark], everyone was confused at what Emi meant.

"Eh?" Emi blinked as everyone stared at her, suddenly put on the spot, she sheepishly scratched the back of her head and added. "Umm...it's a phobia...right?" She tried to play off her empathic abilities as a mere dumb guess.

Ken blinked as he was about to fully consider what he just heard, but it was then that Nekomi was starting to stir awake, Ranma predictably, backed away from her as far as physically possible.

"M~...***m-mya~***..." Nekomi mewed as she blinked and looked, "!" She suddenly sat up quickly, as she recalled what had happened last. "***Mya!?*" **Nekomi yelped as she looked around her, it was clear she had been taken to an infirmary, which led the orange haired girl to one conclusion:

"I...lost?" Nekomi asked, as the words felt alien in her own mouth, she never considered herself overconfident, she was fully certain that if she fought against any foe using the 100% of all her skills and abilities, she would emerge victorious...but sadly for her, this was not the case.

"Yo." Ken said drawing her attention, Nekomi looked at the tall boy in shock, as the events that delivered her inevitable defeat came back flooding into her mind. She really had lost...and this boy in front of her, he defeated her.

"Gotta apologize for hittin' ya with the 'One-hit' kill move..." Ken said as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to her, sitting backwards on the chair, his arms and head resting on the spine lazily. "But to be fair you did challenge me to a fight I didn't want to participate in..." Ken argued

This made Nekomi blink, aren't martial artists usually striving for new challenges or testing and honing their skills? Why was this fellow...a superior fighter than her, so clearly annoyed by the concept of battling a fellow warrior? Now that she thought about it, she could definitely sense that Ken was very clearly irritated by the idea of fighting her, during the entire fight.

"..." Nekomi stared, it didn't make sense to her, specially coming from someone clearly so talented in the art! "N...Nyah didn't enjoy fightin' me?" Nekomi asked meekly, she was usually brimming with confidence, but tasting her first defeat...it was an unexpected and frankly humbling sensation, she even would've been a good sport and accepted her defeat with a smile...as long as the two enjoyed sparring each other.

"F*CK NO!" Ken yelled irritated. "'Boss' fights are 'Boss' fights for a reason!" Ken started, earning flat stares by his own acquaintances and confused glances from the newcomers, Emi just rolled her eyes. "They tend to be difficult, annoying and a general pain-in-the-ass for the specially tough ones!"

Ranma and Nekomi were at a loss, was this guy still speaking Japanese anymore?

Emi sighed. "*sigh*..._I can't believe t'cha still have that attitude...__" _Emi muttered, but she helpfully decided to interject. "Let me put it into context for t'cha both." Emi said, making both Ranma and Nekomi turn over to her.

"In video games, **'Bosses'** are considered enemy based challenges that far exceed the capacity and abilities of normal foes. These will test the abilities and capacities of the **'Player Character'** or in this case my Sweetie. A Boss Battle is usually a difficult fight, one where the Boss usually has an overwhelming advantage over the Player." Emi explained, in an accurate and intelligent manner.

Ken blinked wide-eyed. "W-when did you learn all that?!" Ken asked, frankly shocked at the accurate description of how he viewed boss fights, and it's concept in the realm of video games.

"T'cha really should stop underestimating me~****❤︎****" Emi said sweetly, avoiding a concise answer, leaving Ken even more confused.

"Wait up!" Ranma interrupted, from his distant corner of the room. "I get what you're saying but, WHAT DO VIDEOGAMES GOT TO DO WITH ALL THIS?!" He yelled, annoyed [and ducking back into the corner once noticed Nekomi again], in the background Nekomi kept quiet, also thinking the same thing.

It was Ken's turn to sigh. _"*sigh*...of course these two weren't gonna get it...**Pathetic**..."_ Ken pointed that out sharply, as to rub salt on the wounded prides of the other fighters, taking out his stress on the two fighters. "...I like games...way better than martial arts at any rate..." Ken answered shamelessly obviously itching to let loose some of his pent up anger.

* * *

><p>While Ranma glared with anger, and Nekomi looked baffled, time slowed to a crawl once more for Ken, a clear sign that his magatama was using one of it's better tricks:<p>

**Hitting 'Pause'.**

In reality, it was only Ken's perception which had been accelerated, in other words, his senses were perceiving the world at a heightened speed, just as well his brain sped up to make everything seemed frozen in time. Not unlike hitting the 'pause' button on a videogame, though in this case it was just everything moving really really glacially slow. Of course, Ken was still confined to the physical laws and couldn't really move from his spot, like it was said before, it was exactly like hitting 'pause'. His amulet used this to take a chance and deliver vital information it's keeper needed as quickly as possible, and allow some 'Thinking Time' to devise a foolproof strategy, though Ken was a bit curious as to why his amulet decided to hit the 'pause button' all of a sudden.

"What's up, Toshi?" Ken asked. "Any incoming threats?"

_[No, we already dealt with the worst of them. Just thought you needed a breather.] _The amulet justified

"Oh~?" Ken asked, as if his amulet was underestimating him, but as he looked at the frozen scene in front of him, and he reconsidered. "Yeah, I guess I could use one..." Ken admitted, his face turning to a scowl once more.

"I didn't expect to find a **goddamn 'Master' **here." Ken said, his voice seething. _"Even those in the '**Expert**' class rub me the wrong way!_"

_[Calm down.] _The amulet suggested. _[...But at least NOW I know the true purpose of the Akashic 3DS...]_

Ken took a deep breath, recovering his center. "It's only one of many, at first I did modify it to be able to grant Emi and/or Shou access to the Records in case of an emergency."

Ken narrowed his eyes. "When Shou started to poke at the records for info, I decided to install a few security measures: and even threw in one specifically designed to bring Masters down."

_[...**Akashic Noise**...] _The amulet uttered somberly _[...You should know specially well what that is capable of.]_

Ken kept his eyes narrowed. _"And you should know full well HOW much I **suffered** at the hands of those "Masters"..." _Ken spat the final word with disdain.

_[...]_

_[...it's coded to recognize only your voice, right?]_

"And I added a button sequence to fully unlock it. _That back there was a semi-bluff..._" Ken explained, but then he added apologetically. "I know you must hate the idea of using **her** methods and weapons but-"

_[No, it's no problem, Aniki.] _The amulet cut off. _[I can trust you with this...just keep a cool head next time! I know it's not like it's a deadly weapon or anything but...remember...using the 'Noise' on anyone is still **cruel...**]_

Ken closed his eyes, as he collected his thoughts, and then grinned. "Thanks man." Ken said honestly. "I guess I did need a 'pause' after all~" His voice returning to the upbeat and usual style.

"Now 'unpause' me already, might as well keep trollin' these two, _Kishishishi_~!" Ken cackled, as time resumed it's normal march.

* * *

><p>Visibly to Emi, Ken's still uneasy aura had suddenly and spontaneously returned to a cooled blue, happy, as if that encounter with Cologne never occurred. Emi was confused as to why that had happened so suddenly, but was relieved to see him back in high spirits and sighed as a sign of that. Though she resolved to have a talk with him later, that was definitive!<p>

"Anyway..." Ken dismissed Ranma, as he looked at Nekomi. "I know your name, **Kitty**." Ken said, addressing Nekomi by a nickname as he was prone to do. "Now care to explain why you fought me thinkin' I was this 'Kenichi' dude or whatever?" Ken decided to continue his bluff, it honestly did not benefit him if his identity became public knowledge.

"_Unbelievable!_" In the background Shin remarked, offended. "How long will you insist on this charade?! We have been shown time and again that you are-_GACK!_ ****SMASH****" Shin was about to berate, but suddenly found himself off balance and smashed his head into the wall behind him, looking down Ranma flinched as Ken's pony-tail had turned into a third hand and made Mendou slip before he could continue.

"_As I was sayin'..._" Ken continue, just slightly more annoyed. "A lotta people make that mistake, but seriously...I'm not _that_ dude!" Ken lied.

Nekomi blinked, but she dug her hand into her pocket and fished out a slightly crumpled picture, one of Ken while he was in Middle School, and rarely enough with his hair black in the image. "But...nya look just like the picture..." Nekomi explained as she showed everyone the picture she had, there was no doubt, that was Ken in the crumpled image.

Ken flinched, in shock. "W-WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" Ken yelled, not expecting actual, concrete evidence from the catgirl.

"***Mew?* **From your **dad**, of course." Nekomi answered.

"Ugh..." Shin was recovering consciousness, and getting back to his feet. "_Blasted Kitsune_! I should-"

********SMASH! ! !************

Before the Mendou scion could even realize what was happening, Ken had smashed the snobbish boy suddenly with a jet speed punch right to his face, putting the billionaire heir through the wall...literally. Everyone was shocked once more.

Ken's aura suddenly started to blaze in fury. Not just to Emi's eyes, but everyone saw the Kitsune-bi conjured all of a sudden and blazing furiously as well.

"W-Whoa Kenichi-kun, calm down!" Usagi this time decided to try to intervene, and not let shock get the better of her.

**"CaLm?" **Ken said, his voice having gotten scarier all of a sudden. **"I Am PeRfEcTlY cAlM. i'M jUsT wOnDeRiN' tHe BeSt WaY tO MURDER tHaT pIeCe Of **'▢△◯╳** **** oLd MaN!" **Ken said, completely unhinged, his left eye twitching constantly.

Emi already knew that Ken didn't really get along with his father, but once more she was shocked to see to what extent...though in her eyes he was somewhat justified. Since Ken had once more lost his composure, Emi followed up in the interrogation.

"How do t'cha know Sweetie's dad?" Emi asked.

This time Nekomi started to blush. "W-well...I'm Ken-nyan's **_fiancée_** so..." The girl said, a small smile on her face.

"..." Emi was left speechless. While Ken who had overheard was now shocked mute...and feared he was about to be...well...just plain shocked.

**"SWEETIE!" **Emi yelled, enraged. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" She demanded furiously, floating to glare down at Ken right on eye level, Nekomi's eyes went wide as she saw the Oni girl actually fly, but blinked at the angry reaction.

"No, wait! I swear I got nothin' to do with-..." Ken tried to justify, but just then he recalled something, something critically important.

* * *

><p>"<em>... she's a very talented martial artist, an elemental master like us apparently but I haven't been able to find images or videos online about her." Shou said, pensive as he organized his thoughts.<em>

__"Apparently she hasn't been allowed to participate due to her unique martial arts style..."__

* * *

><p><em>(...because she only competed in <strong>underground tournaments<strong>...) _Ken thought steadily.

* * *

><p><em>"Apparently she hasn't been allowed to participate due to her unique martial arts style..."<em>

_"And that is...?" Ken asked_

_"I'm not sure if you'll believe me when I say this but...**it's the Cat-fu**."_

_"Of course I thought something was decidedly wrong when I first heard about this! That's why I did some research: This is actually the **NEW Cat-fu style**, one actually compatible with humans." The auburn haired one explained._

_"To my understanding, the new Cat-fu actually takes a page from your own style: **the Kitsune-ken. [Fox fist]** Instead of learning to fight like a cat by antagonizing one, the trainee has to adapt to a cat's style by assimilating into the cat's nature, much like your clan has done with the kitsune. From my understanding it doesn't have nearly the kind of strength the original can develop"_

* * *

><p><em>(...Assimilate...into a cat's nature...in other words: <strong>behave like a cat...)<strong> _Ken was putting all the clues together.

* * *

><p><em>"Actually...I should warn you about your fiancée..." Shou started<em>

_"I don't know her name precisely, all I know is the family name **Maneki..."**_

* * *

><p>Ken stared at the cattish girl, wide-eyed, as Emi saw that he realized something, she backed off a bit so he could explain. "Nekomi...<strong>Maneki..."<strong> Ken repeated her name. "You're the girl my dad **arranged to marry me to**..." Ken said slowly. "The arranged marriage that forced me to **FLEE SENBU!**" He yelled angry. "Even hundreds of miles away from him, that shitty old man SOMEHOW manages to make my life miserable!" Ken added, enraged, while everyone stared as he explained how the situation fit into all of this.

Shin groaned once more, as he again was back on the world of the living. _"D-...Damn you!_ I won't allow you to continue humiliating me like thi-"

**"THAT TRAITOROUS MOTHERF****R!"**

*******SMASH!***********

_"W-Whyyyyy~?"_ Shin groaned before he fell for what would now constitute a TKO.

A loud roar had resounded from the room, as Shin was slammed by another punch to the face, though this time **NOT **from Ken. Ken was brought out of his rage as he himself had to turn to who just roared furiously just now and was showing the same murderous fury he himself was barely containing not a few seconds ago.

Emi was now growling with the same righteous fury her husband had shown. Ken was right, that old man was nothing but a worthless excuse for a human being.

"S-so you're telling me the reason you left Kyoto was to run away from an arranged marriage?!" Usagi interjected, frankly astonished.

"To run away from an arranged marriage set **by my DAD!"** Ken corrected. "The same idiot that thought that teaching me how to swim using the Niagara Falls was a good idea! No matter what, anything that **IDIOT** plots means trouble to me! Of course I was gonna be against it no matter what!"

"Actually...I was also against it..._**at first**..._" Nekomi added, making everyone turn to her.

"When I first met Ken-nyan's dad...well...no offense, but he seemed like a **flake...**" Nekomi said, hoping not to offend Ken.

Ken however scoffed, and glared flatly at the thought of his father. "You're bein' too nice. _I'm__ nominatin' him for the Biggest Douche In the Universe award this year." _Ken said spitefully.

"Oh~?" Tsubaki questioned. "So what reason do you have to chase Kenichi all the way here in Tomobiki?" The school nurse asked a really good question.

"I told my dad, that nyo way would I marry anyone weaker than me." Nekomi explained. "Arranged or nyot, I was gonna challenge nya to fight me, and make nya lose to call off the engagement, since I knew I'd win, I knew the marriage was as good as cancelled!" Nekomi said proudly, but then she sheepishly shrank in her seat. "..._or so I thought..."_

"***NYAOOOOOOOOO~*" **Nekomi mewed sorrowfully. "I seriously didn't expect to lose!"

"I even went at nya with my all and I still lost!" Nekomi lamented, but she cheered up instantly. "But you were cool!" She praised, at Ken. "I could tell nyour strength, skills and ability! ***Purr* **And how nya got me with that spinny-ball thingy, I totally didn't see it comin'!" She was very impressed with the boy, all things considered. "And usin' **two ki types, TWO KI TYPES! *Myaow~*" **Nekomi swooned.

"Ah...Kehehe~, well I suppose my performance out there was pretty damn impressive if I do say so myself." Ken boasted, rubbing his nose, Emi glared flatly and decided to interfere.

"Anyway, t'cha said t'cha wanted to cancel this arranged marriage, right? Well, consider it cancelled, so get goin' you! SCRAM!" Emi yelled at Nekomi.

"I'm afraid that's no longer an option." A female voice called out from outside the infirmary.

"Eh?" Everyone turned to look out the door, but saw no one outside.

"?" Just about everyone was wondering the same thing: who had spoken just now.

"Down 'ere!" This time a male voice called, from below their collective fields of vision, and this time they were faced with two-

**"C-C-C-CATS!" **Ranma screamed outright, as he jumped up and clutched at the upper corner of the room, holding on to it with all his might, as if he were an ailurophobic Spiderman.

While Ranma freaked out, everyone looked at the two felines, both wearing kimonos, one with a simple white and kimono, akin to those worn by samurai, the male tabby cat wore on his head a white bandanna, with the character 剋 [victory] on his headband, and a disgruntled look on his face, as he glared at Ken. The other cat, clearly a female, wore a floral patterned kimono, quite like a refined lady. Both cats had twin tails, in other words: **they were nekomata.**

"Uncle Jiro, **Mom!**" Nekomi exclaimed, not expecting them to be here.

"W-wait..._THAT'S YOUR MOM?!" _Usagi remarked shocked.

Both cats walked into the room on their hind legs,the male cat: **Jiro,** looked over at Ranma, who in the confined space of the room was trying to distance himself from the felines as much as possible.

"_Geez, boy! Get a grip! We won' do anythin' to ya!_" Jiro complained, trying to persuade Ranma there was nothing to fear, but the pig-tailed one didn't budge.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves." The female tabby bowed politely. "**I am Kaede Maneki, Nekomi's birth mother."** The feline female said. "And this is Jiro, my brother and Nekomi's uncle." She pointed at the male tabby, who responded with a curt _"Nice to meet ya."_

"Eh?"

"**EHHHHHHHHH?!"**

"N-n-n-no way, there's no way that can be true!" Usagi shot out, Emi nodding forcefully right beside her, Ken blinked, but fished out his 3DS as he pressed a few buttons with practiced ease, and then his jaw dropped."GAH!"

Usagi turned to look at Ken. "S-She ain't lyin'!" Ken said, as he showed the handheld's screen to both Emi and Usagi.

* * *

><p><strong>AKASHIC DATA<br>**

**DNA MATERNITY TEST - NEKOMI MANEKI, KAEDE MANEKI**

**PROBABILITY OF PARENTAGE 100%**

**MATCH!**

* * *

><p>Both girls blanched as they saw the results, as long as the information came directly from the Records, there was absolutely no way it was false.<p>

Tsubaki scratched her head idly. "Yokai-human relationships are extremely rare, specially in our time, but they are not totally unheard of..." The Nurse commented. "If anything, I heard that those of the Kitsune-ryu are rumored to be descendants of one such relationship."

"THAT'S A LIE! A FILTHY LIE, I SAY!" Ken yelled, as he tightened his fist.

"Ufu~...I wonder~..." Tsubaki 's eye twitched, this woman just knew how to get under his skin.

Emi decided to refocus on the cats. "Whaddya mean when t'cha said that wasn't an option anymore?!" Emi asked, as she railed the conversation back to the main topic.

Jiro gave an annoyed sigh. "*sigh*...Well, thing is...hrmm..._where should I begin?" _

Kaede smiled. "Howzzabout we explain how the engagement came to be in the first place?" She proposed.  
>"Huh?" Ken blinked as he heard that. "Hey, yeah...that shitty ol' pops of mine never did explain it to me in the first place." Ken agreed. "OK, let's hear it!"<p>

"Nyou're gonna regret that~..." Nekomi said in the background, making Ken look uneasy all of a sudden.

"Well...this all happened a couple of years back..." Kaede started to explain...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few years back...<br>**_

_**In a bar in Osaka...**_

_A small bar in one of the seedier parts of Osaka, was currently holding a small poker tournament, a "friendly" tournament, nowhere near the level that would require the involvement of law enforcement. Here we find Kenshiro Aoki, the infamous 'Undead Fighter', a warrior who could effectively survive any and all manner of attacks with a resilience that could only be described as superhuman. This man was currently..._

_**"Read 'em and weep! Four Aces!"**_

_...playing poker...and winning._

_"Dammit!" One of the other players cursed._

_"Why can't I get hands like that?!" Another lamented his luck...or lack of._

_"GRAH! One more hand!" Another slammed his fist on the table, making the chips bounce. "I swear I'll wipe that smug grin off of your damn face!"_

_In the table they were playing at, other patrons of the bar also played... and they were all forced to relinquish their chips against the ink haired scoundrel, because unknown to them, Kenshiro was playing them all for fools._

_The night continued like so, Kenshiro folding just before one of the others had a dangerous hand, and betting the moment the odd turned to his favor. The players all suspected foul play...but none of them could figure out the raven haired fighter's trick._

_"...I'm done..." One of the players retired._

_"No! You're not gonna take a single yen from me anymore!" Another retreated to lick his wounds._

_"GrrrrrRRRAH! BASTARD!" And the final one left, furious._

_"Aww~, c'mon! What's the hurry? Let's play another hand~!" Kenshiro taunted loudly. "Or what? You babies all past your curfew? KAHAHAHAHA~!" Kenshiro laughed boisterously as he saw the last one leave, and raked up the winnings._

_"And now~...OFF TO THE HOSTESS CLUB!" Kenshiro grinned, but before he stood up from his table, someone sat opposite to him. "Huh?" Kenshiro asked._

_"...Leavin' so soon?" A cloaked figure, burly in physique with long mane of red hair, said with a confident tone. "...I'm up for a round of poker..." The cloaked man said._

_"Hmm..." Kenshiro thought for a moment (Well...I should have enough for a nice night at the club...but if I can get a little extra it wouldn't hurt at all~! Kehehehehe~!)_

_"You're on, old man!" Kenshiro boasted proudly, as he dealt the cards._

_(Joke's on you, old man! With my shuffling skills, there's no way you're gonna beat me...only one I've ever lost to in poker **is to my son, Kenichi!) **Kenshiro thought confident._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hands later...<strong>_

_Kenshiro effectively looked like the undead! As somehow, this cloaked figure had cleaned him out! And to make matters worse, it felt all too much like the same method his own son used to defeat him._

_"...Seems you're out of luck...and out of money..." The burly man said with a mocking grin. "Well...it was fun..."_

_"W-WAIT!" Kenshiro shouted, as he dove across the table to grab unto the man's cloak. "O-one more game! Please! My nightly plans are runnin' on this!" He begged._

_The man looked at Kenshiro. "You got nothing left to bet...give it up..." The man warned._

_"P-Please, o-one more game!" Kenshiro pleaded, this time more pathetically._

_The man stared at Kenshiro. "...Sure, if you answer a few of my questions..."_

_"S-sure!" Kenshiro said, his face with a grin as he was certain to win this time._

_The man narrowed his eyes "You are Kenshiro Aoki, correct?" He asked right off the bat._

_Kenshiro looked at the burlier man, now a bit cautious. "Yeaaaah?" He answered._

_"Father of the 'Strongest Fighter in World': Kenichi Aoki?" The man added._

_Kenshiro groaned. "*groan!*...what did the Boy do this time?!" He said irked._

_The cloaked man shook his head. "No it's nothin' of that sort...but I take it from your reaction you are indeed his father?"_

_Kenshiro looked at the man seriously. "Yeah, I'm his dad...what about it?"_

_The burly man nodded. "Very well then..." From underneath the table the cloaked man pulled out a large briefcase and snapped it open, revealing **huge stacks of 10 000 yen notes inside! **Kenshiro's eyes bugged out as he saw so much money in one single place._

_"W-whoooooooooa~!" Kenshiro's hands inched towards the huge wads of bills, ***SLAM!* **"EEK!" before flinching away as the briefcase was slammed shut._

_"Let's play." The man sat down, waiting for the black haired scoundrel to deal. "And also...let's continue using the old deck as is..."_

_"Oi oi oi...I get it you're betting all that scratch, man, but..." Kenshiro asked cautiously. "What am I betting for this?"_

_"...Your son..." The cloaked man answered honestly._

_Kenshiro looked wide-eyed, but then gave his good old fashioned defiant smirk. "All right! You got yourself a deal!"_

* * *

><p>"<strong>THAT OLD MAN BET ME IN A POKER GAME?!"<strong> Ken yelled, furiously, though no one hardly blamed him for doing so.

"Keep hearin', boy. _It gets better..." _Jiro deadpanned, already Ken was regretting hearing this story.

* * *

><p><em>As the game started, both the man and Kenshiro indulged in some small talk.<br>_

_"Why the interest in the boy?" Kenshiro asked._

_The man looked at the scoundrel. "Because when all is done and said, your son is a talented fighter." The burly man responded. "And my dojo could definitely benefit from someone of his talents."_

_"You're wastin' your time..." Kenshiro said with a grin, though one could hear the bitterness in his voice. "**Ken doesn't have an interest in martial arts anymore**, this whole retirement nonsense is his way of sayin': 'F*ck you' to me and the Kitsune-ryu... The kid **hates our collective guts**." He said sadly._

_"So I've heard..." The burly man said. as he discarded two cards from his hand and picked a couple to replace them. "I also heard he left the dojo itself as an act of rebellion..."_

_"Yeah~..." Kenshiro said as he sighed, as he discarded three cards, and picked out their replacements from the deck._

_"...That is also the reason why you have been kicked out, is that right?" The cloaked man added_

_"!" This brought Kenshiro's attention. "Wha-? How do you-?" Kenshiro asked, suddenly very unnerved, but the man kept silent. Kenshiro decided to answer, since his opponent was not being quite as forthcoming._

_"Yeah, it's as you say..." Kenshiro admitted. "**Tamamo **kicked me out when the Boy told us he wouldn't have to put up with us OR the school anymore. She said I'd only be allowed to return if I managed to convince the Boy to come back home..."_

_"...I see..." The burly man said ominously. "And from the looks of it...your luck has been abysmal in that front."_

_"KAHAHAHAHA~!" Kenshiro gave a bitter laugh, and opened up the silk shirt of his suit to reveal several wounds, all of them the size of a bullet. "When I went to talk with him over at his friend's house, the Boy already set up a **sentry gun programmed to shoot me on sight! KAHAHA~!" **Kenshiro laughed once more._

_"...?" The burly man tilted his head confused, the two men continued their chatting for a while as they drank, mostly Kenshiro talked about his son, and his various...exploits.  
><em>

_"A...Amazing..." The burly man said as the recounted tales rang true in his mind, and then he started to laugh. "...rahahaha..." Low at first, but it escalated in intensity. "RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Interesting!" The man bellowed loudly."Truly interesting indeed! Your son may indeed be what **my dojo needs!"**_

_"Well, I'm sorry man, but this is one hand I can't afford to lose! Other than my son, my daughters and my wife, I won't lose in Poker to anyone else" Kenshiro said proudly. "HA! HERE YA GO! STRAIGHT FLUSH!" Kenshiro celebrated  
><em>

* * *

><p>"A-amazing!" Usagi praised. "Well it looks like your dad really does have some talent in card games he definitely must have-" Usagi was about to continue, but then she saw the look of absolute despair in Ken's face.<p>

_"I...I already know how this story ends..." _Ken groaned, as he face palmed.

"Huh?" Emi floated nearby confused. "B-but isn't a Straight Flush a nearly unbeatable hand?!" Emi asked. _"Or is my Poker knowledge way off?"_

Ken's hand left his face as he glared flatly. "We're talkin' about my idiot dad here..." Ken deadpanned, and the his aura blazed with righteous fury. **"OF COURSE THE IDIOT LOST!"**

* * *

><p><em>And indeed, the idiot had lost the hand. In the cloaked man's hand was nothing less of a <strong>Royal Flush,<strong> the one true unbeatable hand in poker, and ace high to boot._

_Kenshiro's jaw hit the table, as he saw his opponent's hand. "H-how?!" Kenshiro whimpered._

_"The same way your family defeats you in Poker I assume." The burly man said. **"Card-counting."**_

_"H-...huh?" Kenshiro asked completely dumbfounded.  
><em>

_"I'd explain it to you, but I have a feelin' it would be a waste of time." The burly man said, in good nature. "...Ah! I suppose it's a bit late, but I guess I should introduce myself." The man removed the cloak hood from his head._

_"**Toranosuke Maneki. Founder of the New Neko-ryu School of Martial Arts." **The man introduced himself, a rugged manly face that matched his burly body, was revealed as he lowered the hood of his cloak._

_"...eh?" Kenshiro asked dumbfounded._

_"Now now!" Toranosuke said, in high spirits himself. "We're family now! No need to act so meek, Kenshiro-kun!"_

_"Wait, what?" Kenshiro asked, still at a loss._

_"Ah, shoot! I can't believe I forgot to tell you why I wanted you to bet your son over to me." The stout man said, cursing his own impatience. "See, the real reason I want your son for my school, is so that I can have his help to carry it to new heights of greatness." Toranosuke said. "And the best way I can do that is for him to take over after me, with my daughter of course."  
><em>

_"HUH?!" Kenshiro asked, as he was bombarded with new information on what he unwittingly just caused. "W-wait...so you want Kenichi to-?" Kenshiro asked._

_"Marry my daughter, Nekomi!" Toranosuke roared cheerfully. "I know this is just a technicality since I won and everythin', but don't worry: my daughter will definitely make Ken a happy man~!"_

_"WIATWAITWAIT WAIIIIIIT!" Kenshiro yelled. "H-hold it, I just...M-my kid already hates me enough as is, if I pull this stunt on him:** I'm** **actually scared at what he might do!****" **Kenshiro said fearfully._

_"Don't worry, man! My Nekomi is a beauty! Your son will be more than happy~!" Toranosuke said in good nature._

_"I'm serious here!" Kenshiro practically screamed "Oh man...if Tamamo also finds out...*gulp!*..._ **I might actually have to fear for my life here!**_" Kenshiro this time pleaded._

_"But aren't you the 'Undead Fighter'?" Toranosuke argued. "I'm certain you'll survive whatever those two might do to you~"_

_"Wait...wait!" Kenshiro now looked truly and honestly afraid. "I...I'll pay the wager! I'll match up the money and then we'll be square, ok?!" Kenshiro pleaded desperately._

_"Hrmm..." Toranosuke grumbled annoyed. "Fine~..." He [seemingly] decided to give up, when Kenshiro thought he saw a silver lining he quickly recalled the briefcase full of money, actually, now that he thought about it...how much money can a briefcase hold?_

_"That'll be **¥300,000,000~.[1]" **Toranosuke said with an all too happy grin._

_'Oh...that much...' were the last thoughts of Kenshiro Aoki as he fainted._

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room was stunned silent, save for Nekomi and the cats.<p>

"_I still can't believe my dad picked my fiancé in a card game..." _Nekomi deadpanned, but she stole a glance of Ken how placed his index finger on his forehead, and closed his eyes, thinking something carefully.

Ken's eyebrow twitched, his father had lost a poker game where he bet him so spectacularly he had driven his family into a massive debt! And the only way out of that debt? Ken turned over to Nekomi...was to marry this girl, whom he had just fought.

Idly, Ranma actually thought: _(...Maybe my Pops isn't so bad...)_

Usagi looked at Ken astonished, if this had been her situation, she would've run away from her hometown as well! Emi wasn't faring any better, because of her powers she knew the cats had been totally truthful all the way, so they weren't lying, but that meant Ken's family was under a massive debt! She was wracking her brain for a solution to this mess, but she couldn't come up with anything, Ken was always the schemer, not her! Wait, that was it wasn't it? Ken probably already had a way out of this mess!

Instantly Ken raised his head, and with defiant glare he said. "Hah~? What's this got to do with me anyway?" Ken said arrogantly

"Eh?" Everyone in the room asked.

In that instant a pure aura of hostility made itself manifest as Ken conjured the fox fire, and glared down at the cats. **"I'll say this once, so listen up!" **Ken commanded.

**"'Arranged marriage'? 'Deals made by my dad'? That has nothing to do with me!" **Ken's voice reverberated in the room.

**"I don't have ANY more ties with him, the Aoki clan, or the damn Kitsune-ryu for that matter! So just because my FORMER family is now swamped in debt I have to go and save their ASSES, with no regard on what I want?"**

**"F*CK. THAT. NOISE!" **Ken roared, making the windows in the Infirmary rattle. **"As far as I CARE the Kitsune-ryu isn't, and will NEVER be, MY PROBLEM EVER AGAIN!"**

The cats were shocked to hear that. "W-w-wait up! I can understand you hatin' your dad for this, but don't you care what happens to the rest of your family, to your dojo, or even your home?!" Jiro asked, as he was dealt with the delinquent.

**"NO, I DON'T."**

Ken said tersely, his eyes blazing with white fire, to drive the point home.

Emi saw that Ken meant each and every word he said...and it hurt her, how can he turn his back to his family? To HER family?! For all their mistakes, she knew they were all good people, she was enraged, more than she ever felt in her life, so...

*****SLAP!*****

Emi slapped Ken...**HARD**. Ken didn't even see it coming before the Oni princess's hand collided with his face. Ken had been slapped thousands of times by women in the past, mostly because of his rampant flirting, but somehow...Emi's just felt a lot more painful.

Emi floated down to the ground after she slapped him, and glared at him. Then she stomped out of the room, she didn't fly, she just stomped out. It was the first time Ken noticed that she was actually very short in stature... but something about the way she reacted just now...how she walked out of the room angrily...

It pissed him off, likely because even if she said nothing, she was defending his family, as if he was in the wrong in this case! Ken growled. "EMI, WAIT!" He commanded as he ran out of the room after her, he was not wrong, nor would he let her try to guilt-trip him into feeling he had done wrong, not in this case.

As the Kitsune-like delinquent, and the Oni princess left the room, an awkward silence invaded the Nurse's office.

"Well...this is a mess~..." Jiro said as he scratched the back of his head, thinking what to do now. _"Seriously...this kid...though I can understand where he's coming from...but still...HARSH!" _The nekomata male had to comment.

"Dear me...I...I knew this was a mistake from the very beginnin'...but I hoped to be able to at least talk about it calmly to Kenichi-san..." Kaede also said, feeling partially responsible for this.

Nekomi, who still sat at the infirmary bed, looked down at her hands. _"Why?...Why does he hate martial arts so much?..." _Nekomi asked to herself, as she knew and she figured out, Ken's hatred might've been born from his hate for the Kitsune-ryu, but it infected how he viewed fighters and battles as a whole.

_"I could feel it!..." _She said, her face scowling. _"I could feel the drive and passion of his!...but then why?" _Nekomi was at a loss, as where the others in the room.

"_Ugh~..._" Shin groaned as he recovered himself yet again. "W-what happened here?!" The snobbish boy asked, sensing the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Go back to sleep Mendou." Both Usagi and Tsubaki deadpanned, not in the mood to answer the billionaire scion's stupid questions right now. Tsubaki then stepped towards the nekomata duo. "I'm gonna have to ask you two and Nekomi-san..." The nurse said motioning to Nekomi. "To please leave the room."

"I was goin' anyway..." Nekomi jumped to her feet and made another jump to the window sill. "I need to talk to dad...and time to think..." she said, and jumped out the window.

"Ah! Wait, Nekomi-chan!" Jiro was about to follow her, but Kaede stopped him.

"A lot just happened today...I feel that what happens next should happen on **her terms...no longer on ours...**" Kaede said. "That includes you and Tora..."

"Eh?!" Jiro said astonished. "A-are you sure about that?"

"Of course."

"W-wait, anyway: WHY SHOULD WE LEAVE THE ROOM ANYWAY?!" Jiro demanded of Nurse Tsubaki.

Tsubaki glanced upwards to the corner of the ceiling where Ranma was still clutching it fearfully, twin streams of tears falling from his eyes.

"I feel that if you leave..." Tsubaki started as she looked flatly. "...I'll have an easier time prying **him** off the ceiling." The brunette nurse explained.

"Ah." Jiro said flatly, feeling a bit sorry for the feline traumatized fighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Rooftop<br>**

Emi stormed to the roof, her face still scowling, as Ken burst out of the door.

"WAIT, DAMMIT!" Ken called angry. Emi turned to look at Ken, waiting for him in the farther part of the roof. Ken stomped over to her, matching her glare.

"Don't think for a single second I'm gonna let this go without-!" Ken was about to argue, but was cut off instantly as Emi raised her hand, signalling him to stop.

"Sweetie. Sit down!" Emi commanded.

This left Ken confused and blinking. "Why should I?! Dammit, hear what I got to-!"

**"SIT!" **Emi roared, as her aura flared with electricity.

Ken flinched, he could tell she wasn't gonna repeat the order a third time. With no other choice he sat down on the floor, cross legged, wondering what Emi was planning to do.

Emi soon followed suit, her scowl never abandoned her face, but as Ken was able to take a good look at her, he saw it wasn't her usual anger...no, it felt...like she had to do something serious.

Emi took a deep breath. "...*huff*...*sigh*..." Emi kept silent for a moment, then she looked at Ken directly. "Now you take a deep breath...but first open your eyes."

"Hah~?" Ken asked exasperated. "The hell is this all abou-?"

An electric crackle could be heard as Emi raised her hand, enveloped in lightning. Ken zipped his mouth shut, it was clear that he was playing at Emi's rythm...whether he wanted to or not.

"A-anyways, my eyes are open already!" Ken complained still.

"I mean really open them!" Emi said serious. "No squinting!"

"Tch!" Ken snapped his tongue annoyed, but seeing as he had little choice in the matter, he did as she said, and fully opened his eyes. Emi could see the shinning golden eyes that belonged to her husband, and nodded to herself.

"Now...deep breaths..." Emi said in a soft, but commanding tone.

"Is there a point to this?" Ken snarked, but flinched as he saw Emi once again raise her hand ready to unleash a bolt of lightning.

"Hrmmm..." Ken grumbled annoyed, but he played along in the end. He took one deep breathe...and exhaled.

"Again." Emi said softly.

Ken glared flatly, but did as he was told [lest he'd be struck by lightning]. The deep breathing exercised continued for a while, for about 10 minutes before either would say anything.

"...*sigh*..." Ken finished inhaling and exhaling for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Ok, that's enough." Emi said in the same soft tone. "Feel better?" She asked

"Feel better?! I-!" Ken was bout to berate but blinked, he did feel better. This had a much better calming effect than the blue magatama's pause could grant. Ken scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I suppose I DO feel better." Ken said as he glanced to the side.

"Good~❤" Emi said brightly, but then she looked at Ken seriously. "T'cha can't abandon your family."

Ken scowled. "Why should I help them?! After everything they put me through?! And besides, are you, of ALL people, sayin' I should marry Nekomi?!" Ken said forcefully.

"Of course not!" Emi responded. "But t'cha can't cut your ties with your family like this." Emi said softly.

"Oh~?" Ken asked arrogantly. "Why can't I?!" Ken demanded to know

"Because you're better than that." Emi said softly.

Ken was taken aback by the unexpected answer.

"What t'cha feel is **resentment.**" Emi said softly but clearly. "And resentment is a **poisonous **feeling. T'cha gotta move on."

Ken punched the floor in anger. "I got every damn **reason** to feel this way dammit, and you know it!" Ken raged

In an instant, Emi appeared in front of Ken and- *****SLAP!*** **slapped him once more.

"OW!" Ken clutched the side of his face that now sported a bright red handprint. "WHAT THE HELL EMI?!" Ken berated.

Emi returned to her spot and sat down once again. "You think too much." She deadpanned.

Ken blinked confused. "...Huh?"

"Once an idea gets stuck in that enormous brain of yours, t'cha keep ruminating it over and over, continuously picking it apart, and that t'cha're never satisfied in the end." Emi explained gently. "So...**don't think: feel." **Emi said gently looking at Ken directly

Ken stared at Emi blankly, but then put his index on his forehead. _"Technically, the act of 'feeling' is part of the nervous system's-"_

"**You're doin' it again**." Emi deadpanned, as she looked ready to slap him once more.

"FINE, FINE, I GET IT! I'LL SHUTDOWN MY BRAIN, DAMMIT! Geez..." Ken complained as he closed his eyes to try what he always felt to be a pointless exercise: the entire 'empty your mind' schtick, as he called it.

Ken focused on nothing, he idly wondered how this would be different from 'hitting pause', but his senses could feel the wind blowing on his skin, the sun in the sky and it's warming rays, the idle white noise of the school, his classmates chattering, the teachers lecturing, even the birds chirping as they approached...as well as some distant yelling. That's right, even as he froze the world in time, everything went silent with it...it allowed Ken to focus on the task at hand...but what was the task at hand in this case?

Ken scowled, that's right it was to not turn against his family, it pissed him off! Since he could remember, his family pressured him to take over that thrice-damned dojo, he was to be the heir of the 'all important Kitsune-ryu', why should he?! It was all those damn responsibilities that drove him to flee Senbu!

"...?"

Though in that moment a thought ran through Ken's mind. _(...M-...maybe...it's not my family I hate per se...but the how my life was decided for me without my input or opinion?) _Ken thought. His family always praised him for being the Fox's School's 'Shinning White Hope', but he very quickly rebelled against it, because he felt this responsibility was no different than a shackle to his freedom.

**Freedom**... the one true important thing in Ken's life, the one thing he would sacrifice his honor, his principles, everything, just to protect it. The reason he left, was to grasp his freedom.

"...!" Ken realized one very important thing.

Emi smiled as she saw it on Ken's face.

"...I don't need to worry about the Kitsune-ryu anymore..." Ken said steadily. "I left the dojo...I left Senbu...everything behind...**I've moved on already."**

Emi nodded, a soft smile on her face.

"B-but the Nine-?!" Ken was about to ask as another concern popped into his mind.

"They won't force t'cha back to Senbu..." Emi explained.

"H-how are you so certain?!" Ken asked.

"Because..." Emi started. "Haven'tcha wondered why none of the Nine have tried to get in contact with **Unca Kenshiro, and Auntie Tamamo? Or your sisters for that matter?"**

Ken blinked, but he placed his index on his forehead as he thought things logically. "Because I'm monitoring all their communications with the Records, the moment I catch wind of them signalin' my folks, I'll just escape Tomobiki, just like I did with Senbu."

"Not a bad guess..." Emi admitted. "Totally and completely wrong, but not bad anyway~" She teased.

Ken glared at her flatly. "Oh yeah? Why do YOU suppose they haven't done so, then?!" Ken asked annoyed.

Emi smiled. "Because they don't want to lose t'cha." She said. "Whether you see them as such or not, you are an important member of **their family.** They just want to still be a part of your life." Emi explained.

"They know the rest of your family is probably worried sick about t'cha, but they figure you'll meet them in due time...**on your terms.**" Emi continued to explain, and something about what Emi said rang true in Ken's mind.

"So long as your safe and sound, that's enough for them. They won't force you back into **their family**, they want to be a part of **your family instead.**" Emi said.

"That..." Ken started. "...makes little to no sense, ya know?" He scratched his head frustrated, this time he saw Emi move, and made to block the incoming attack he knew for certain was coming, but-

**❤Kiss❤**

Em, this time instead of a slap, she planted a soft kiss on his forehead, and then nudged herself right onto Ken, their foreheads touching and looking deep into each others eyes.

**"Don't think: FEEL..." **Emi said gently, as she stared deep into the aurous eyes of her beloved. "You'll understand it someday." Emi said encouraging.

Ken nearly lost himself again in Emi's eyes, but gave a small smile. "Heh...I gotta say I'm surprised..."

"Hmm?" Emi wondered.

"I figured you'd dump me on the spot, what with hatin' martial arts and whatnot, and being a martial artist in name only basically..." Ken said, sheepishly at that.

Emi gave a flat glare, and headbutted Ken. "OW!" Ken complained. "D-Dammit, why?!" Ken demaded as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead, it felt like he headbutted a brick wall.

"Because I'm insulted! That's why!" Emi yelled, offended. "I can't believe t'cha think I'm such a shallow girl!"

"Huh?" Ken asked, but Emi then jabbed her pointer finger right on the spot she headbutted.

"Whether or not your a martial artist makes no difference to me! Or did t'cha think I married t'cha because I wanted a fighter as my husband?!" Emi yelled.

Ken looked at Emi blankly. "I...I assumed? I mean, you are a **martial arts geek." **Ken explained his justification.

Emi had to close her eyes. "_Geez...270 of IQ and I still can't believe how stupid t'cha are at times!" _Emi muttered annoyed, then she grabbed Ken's face and looked him in the eyes, completely serious. "I married you, you dumbass, because **I LOVE YOU!" **And as she said this she released Ken from her grip and made him almost fall to his back.

Ken blinked, now utterly and completely lost. "Umm..." Ken decided to argue back. _"Technically...we're only engaged...**not married...**"_

Emi growled as Ken used that argument, though she knew that technically he was right, she didn't care much for that particular technicality. She huffed annoyed and turned away. "T'cha can be the Strongest Fighter in the World, the biggest genius in the planet or even just a humble konbini store clerk." Emi declared, loudly and proudly, and then turned to look back at Ken. "You are still my one and only love." She said seriously

Ken was left speechless, but...a part of him was happy to hear that...and relieved too. He had to chuckle at that. "Kehehe~...you are REALLY weird, ya know that right Emi?" Ken said upbeat.

Emi smiled. "Normal is overrated anyways~." Emi stuck her tongue out, in a teasing manner, but she floated back to press her forehead on Ken's.

"I'm still gonna kick my old man's ass for this mess." Ken said flatly.

"Yer gonna have to wait yer turn, cause I got dibs." Emi remarked flatly as well, also angry at her moronic father-in-law.

"So...now that that is out of the way..." Emi started

"?" Ken looked confused for a moment, but Emi quickly clasped his face by the sides, as her face took a desperate mask.

"HOW THE F**K ARE WE GONNA FIX THIS CLUSTERF**K?!" Emi said desperately. "You're the brainiac here! **Our family is 300 mill in the red and no way I'm lettin' t'cha get married to that catgirl!** THINK OF SOMETHIN' YOU** NEAR-300-IQ-NERD**!" She started to shake Ken back and forth, as tears started to spill from her eyes. She hated to admit it, but frankly her brain wasn't suited for figuring out ways out of these kinds of problems.

After shaking Ken for a good while, Ken managed to free himself, and placed his pointer finger right on his forehead. "Yeah...that is a problem, isn't it?" Ken stated the obvious. He side-glanced at Emi as a question popped into his mind. "Hey, how DO ya know my **real IQ score anyw-?"**

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT! ! !" Emi roared, bowling Ken over.

As Ken recovered, he decided to leave the question for now, and sighed boredly. " *sigh*...well, since it's no secret to ya, yeah: I'm a genius..." Ken said, not gloatingly, but boredly. "...and geniuses happen to be the laziest people in the universe..."

Emi blinked. "What's that got to do with anything?!" She demanded.

Ken flashed a smile, as he pulled a debit card. "Since we're lazy, we always think of the easiest solution for a problem." Ken did boast this time.

Emi took the card in her hand. "No way t'cha got that kind of money. _Our dorm would be lined with games from wall to wall!"_

Ken scoffed. _"That's-!...completely true...but anyway..._That's not mine, read who it belongs to." Ken said, flashing a smirk

Emi blinked and carefully read who the bank card's owner was printed on it. "**Shin Mendou...**THAT SNOB?!" Emi said surprised, she then looked at her husband. "H-how did t'cha-?"

Ken chuckled. "Remember when Nekomi's mom started to tell the story of how I wound up getting engaged to her daughter? Well, the moment she started to set the scene on a poker table, I knew I'd need money to get out of whatever jam my dad landed me on, and luckily Tako-ouji was still out of it. While the cat told the tale, I used the 'Sadohando' to pickpocket the moron while everyone was focused on her story." Ken explained how he managed to steal the debit card, but then stopped as he considered something. "Umm...I know it's not really a very...well...honorable method but-"

Emi smiled sneakily. "Who cares about that moron?!" She cheered. "Heck we could probably get away with a cool billion with this..." Emi said conspiratorially.

Ken had to chuckle. "KAHAHA~! I'm definitely bein' a bad influence on ya, Emi!" Ken said upbeat.

"That's adorable, Sweetie." Emi said slyly. "You thinkin' **YOU'RE** the bad influence of our relationship..."

The **two** **scoundrels** laughed, princess and delinquent, as they plotted a scheme, but were cut short by a voice.

"That won't be necessary."

*****SLICE'D*****

In Emi's hands, the debit card belonging to the obnoxious multi-billionaire heir, was sliced in two, cleanly. One look and they saw the culprit was Nekomi, her claws shinning dangerously.

Ken stood back up and took a defensive stance, while Emi floated up near her husband. "Isn't it too soon for 'Round 2'?" Ken asked, fearing another battle.

"What did t'cha do that for?!" Emi yelled, angry.

"I cancelled the debt." Nekomi said flatly, leaving both Ken and Emi confused.

"Huh?" Ken asked. "Wait, but it was your dad that scammed my dumbass dad into this, how-?"

"I was...**persuasive..."** Nekomi said, as she briefly recalled how it went.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier...<strong>

Nekomi was currently at the other side of the school, shouting through a smartphone, using Skype to directly yell at her father.

"Listen Dad, **EITHER YOU CANCEL THE AOKI'S **¥300,000,000 DEBT OR I WILL FORCE-FEED NYA YOUR OWN MANE, THROUGH THE WRONG END!" ****Nekomi roared, her father on the tiny screen of the telephone cowered under a desk.

"B-b-but N-N-Nekomi-chan-" Toranosuke, a very muscular fighter in his own regard, shrank as his daughter roared at him.

**"DO I NEED TO GET MY MOM HERE TO BACK ME UP OR WHAT?!" **Nekomi warned.

"Y-yes, I-I'll cancel the debt, but Nekomi-chan'..." Toranosuke wondered. "I thought you'd be happy to have Kenichi as your-"

"SHUT IT!" Nekomi ordered. "This engagement will be on **my terms.** **GOT IT?"**

"...Y-yes..."

"GOOD."

* * *

><p>"Anyway...that means there is no arranged marriage now..." Nekomi explained.<p>

Ken blinked confused. "W-well...that makes things easier!" He said happy, though something in the back of his mind told him to remain cautious.

"But Ken-nyan...you **are a fighter.**" Nekomi said with certainty.

Ken blinked confused, but Nekomi continued before he could ask.

"I felt it in our fight, **your cunning, your passion, your drive, a true warrior's spirit." **Nekomi said. "Even if you don't recognize it in your mind, your body fully acknowledges it." Nekomi started to pace towards Ken, the delinquent refocusing his stance. "And I was able to feel it."

"Something happened in the past, something that doused that fire..." Nekomi said. "I'm not sure what it was, but I was able to still see that spark in you."

Nekomi stood right in front of Ken, basically in his personal space. "And you were able to defeat me... where no one has even come close...so I came to make two declarations."

"And those are?" Ken asked.

Nekomi raised her hand, her pointer finger right on Ken's face. "I will DEFEAT NYA!" Nekomi said, her fighter spirit blazing in her eyes. "...and..."

In a single motion, before Ken or Emi could do anything, she grabbed Ken's chin...**and planted a deep kiss right on his lips, making the delinquent Ken go wide-eyed!**

Emi's jaw threatened to hit the floor, from sheer shock!

As Nekomi broke the kiss, she smiled seductively. "...**I swear I will make you mine." **Nekomi said, a cattish smile on her lips. Instantly she somersaulted over to the roof's fence, making Ken almost lose his balance. Both Emi and Ken stared at the feline-like fighter.

"We WILL meet again, Ken-nyan~!" Nekomi said loudly. "And I'll win nyer heart...**on my terms!"**

And then she turned to sneer at Emi. "Because I'm fit to be by your side, **not that silly Oni girl!"**

And with that Nekomi launched herself into the air and left, jumping from roof to roof.

Ken was stunned mute, his mind was going in circles, trying to make sense about what just happened. He felt happy to kiss such a cute chick...but then he heard-

****CRACKLE****

-the tell tale sound of electric crackling, one look and he saw Emi, furious, her electric aura blazing.

**"Why that..."**

**"that..."**

**"THIEVING CAT! ! !" **Emi roared, as she brought down the fury of the heavens, in that furious roar.

Ken gulped loudly, as one thing was clear to him. "Things just got more complicated again..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong><strong>¥300,000,000<strong>**: **As of writing this fic, this equates to about nearly 3 million dollars.


	23. Ain't it Fun?

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 20 - **_"**Ain't It Fun**?"_** , Let's visit the Mendous  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura... belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will.

* * *

><p><strong>Mendou Mansion - Entryway<strong>

"Why the hell are we here?" Emi asked with a flat and annoyed glare, as music blared to her headphones as they hung around her neck, an upbeat theme by an North American band was playing...

"**GYAHAHAHAHA~!..."** A loud cackle was heard before it quieted down suddenly. "..Oi yeah, **Lum, **what're we doin' here?" A familiar male voice asked the question once more.

"As. I. Said. **Darling. **Emi-chan." Another familiar feminine voice answered. "We're here to visit our friends."

Reunited at the entryway of the Mendou Mansion were none other than the **Moroboshi Family: Ataru, Lum, Emi and even Airi** were in the large front garden that welcomed the enormous western styled mansion in the distance. The netire family was dressed in very formal wear, Ataru donning a tuxedo, Lum wearing a velvet tiger-print gown, Emi a very princess-like golden gown [which she hated] and Airi a cute dress, also formal dress [which she hated just as well], in Emi's case, the headphones that hung around her neck were the only clashing article of clothing she had with her ensemble.

Emi glared flatly at her mom. "I got no time to be here! Remember that Sweetie is on his own right now! No doubt going rampant and girl-huntin' like he was constantly in heat!"

_"Heat's only for females." _Lum corrected, with a flat, unamused glare, most likely as if she was saying 'been there, done that'. _"And Kitsune's told us that that's YOUR default state around him." _Ataru also commented, also with a flat unamused glare, making Emi stiffen, and laugh nervously. _"Tryin' to make us **grandparents **in the prime of our lives...sheesh!"_

_"I don't mind having grandchildren~❤" _Lum happily tittered.

"Ah..._hahahahahahahaaaaa~." _Emi tried to laugh off. _"Since when is late 40s the prime of anyone's life?" _Emi muttered to herself, Lum and Ataru felt a vein popping in their respective foreheads in irritation.

"*sigh*" Airi sighed. "Big Sis also walks around the apartment in just her undies and is a complete and total slob when only Big Bro is around..." Airi tattled

***BONK!***

"OWIE!" Airi was struck by Emi's fist right on her head, as her big sister growled furiously.

_"STOP LYIN'! T'CHA BRAT!" _Emi pulled at Airi's cheeks, pinching them with force._"Also how would t'cha know that?!"_

_"W-who's lying?! It's the truth!" _Airi defended.

"We already know it's the truth. Emi, leave your sister alone-" Ataru deadpanned flatly.

"-Or your allowance will go directly to Ken-chan." Lum followed up the threat, also in a flat deadpan.

"HUH?!" Emi released her little sister from her grip. "I..I..._I'll be good~..." _Emi muttered weakly, and consequently sighed depressed.

"I still say we should've brought Sweetie with us..." Emi bemoaned.

Airi nodded as well. "Yeah! For once I agree!"

Lum looked back at her daughters sheepishly. "W-well, **Shutarou** asked us that only we come..." Lum explained. "He actually specifically asked that we only bring the family for this visit and leave Ken-chan out..._His words, not mine! T'cha know Ken-chan's as much family as each and any of us!" _Lum quickly corrected.

The other three Moroboshis nodded agreeing with Lum's statement, as several of Black Glasses, an elite force of servants who follow every whim and command of the Mendou household lined at both sides of the entryway to welcome the guests into the household. Truly the Mendou mansion was the very epitome of the word '**regal'**...

...and it made Emi feel sick to her stomach at being there. Emi turned to look in the direction she knew the school dorms were, and wondered what her beloved husband could be doing as the family walked to the main house.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Mendou Mansion - Main Entrance<strong>

Ken glared at the door flatly. As luck would have it, when Emi told him that her family was going to visit a friend here on Earth, and that he was specifically not invited. Ken knew this was a golden opportunity to go and play, while the Oni was away, but he unconsciously followed Emi's scent here, and once he got a good look at the location he found himself at, he had a creeping bad feeling about this.

Ken stared at the enormous Japanese style entryway, fitting for mansions and the sort. One quick analysis with the Records showed that while the appearance was traditional, the reality was anything but.

_"...The door is a reinforced titanium composite door with a steel casing made to look wooden, fitted with an electronic look, which, even if hacked with the Records, runs a normal electric circuit, which if broken when it opens abnormally will send an alarm of unauthorized access to the main security compound, this system is **analogue**, I can't use the 3DS on it...the walls are a ceramic composite material that run a high voltage electric invisible fence, also analogue, though old, the system is well maintained, but the walls have been refitted to be impervious to blasts of up to 200 kPa...dammit, this thing is built to withstand a **Hydrogen Bomb easily!**..."_ Ken cursed under his breath, as he mentally ran the numbers, he closed his eyes, as he used the records to verify all the possibilities.

_"The main lawn is an AstroTurf, pressure-sensitive ground, meaning even if I cleared the fence, all alarms would be blaring the moment I touched down on the ground...not to mention that the lawn is completely watched by a security HD camera network with very few blind-spots...these however...**are hackable... **but with so many analogue security systems inside..." _Ken muttered as he paced back and forth the main entrance.

In that moment another familiar face, one who had been jogging all around town, happened upon a pensive Ken.

_"Going in aerially maybe? I could easily build an aircraft...AH! No good! They've got several anti-air systems active as well in the whole mansion area...Hrmm...Am I overthinking this?" _Ken wondered.

"Oi!" A hand landed on Ken's shoulder.

"ARGH!" Ken nearly jumped out of his skin, as he backed away to look at who snapped him out of his thinking spell. "DAMMIT **TANUKI! **You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ken complained, glaring at Shou, who had just arrived to where Ken was. _"You've been hangin' around Cherry too much, dammit!"_

"Just what are you plotting, you damn Kitsune?" Shou asked suspicious, as he glared down at Ken.

Ken looked at Shou flatly, completely bored with the predictable, downright cliche dialogue from his rival. "Breakin' in to that mansion." Ken answered, shamelessly.

"Wha-?" Shou stuttered, as he turned to look to the mansion before him in shock, if the mansion could be described in one word it would've been **imposing**. Breaking inside was the the sheer concept of insanity, so Shou predictably asked: "ARE YOU INSA-?! No wait, nevermind. _I should know better than to ask that._" Shou cut himself off, realizing the answer to his own question instantly, so instead he followed up with another question he had no answer to. "Why in the world would you try and break into this fortress?!"

"..." Ken kept silent, actually that question caught him so off guard on several levels his mind effectively went blank.

First: Why was he trying to break in this place, where Emi and her family had walked into?! This was the perfect chance to go girl-hunting without any repercussions! Because Ataru had specifically told him that they asked for Ken himself to refrain from joining their visit, Ken felt increasingly worried as to why he was excluded.

...

_(THAT'S NOT A VALID EXCUSE TO SKIP ON GIRL-HUNTING!) _Ken mentally yelled at himself, his face grimacing with a pained expression.

Second: All he knew was that a friend of their family had invited them over to visit. A friend that knew his of his existence, and wanted to prevent any sort of interference Ken might cause. Interference that had to do with Emi and her family, that had to command his attention, otherwise they wouldn't go through the trouble of specifically excluding him from the visit.

...

_(THAT'S NOT A VALID EXCUSE TO SKIP ON GIRL-HUNTING EITHER!) _Ken mentally scolded himself, gritting his teeth, as droplets of sweat started to populate his face._  
><em>

Third: By tracking the Moroboshis, he found that they had entered a heavily fortified, completely inspected and almost totally unassailable fortress. Lined with multiple security measures that ensured that infiltrating this place, all to spy on Emi's visit, would be nothing less of a monumental chore on Ken's behalf, with very little payoff, if any!

...

_**(WHY THE HELL ARE WE TRYING TO GET INSIDE THIS PAIN-IN-THE-ASS LEVEL AND. NOT. GIRL. HUNTING!?)**_Ken felt his own mind slamming itself at the walls of his skull as he thought this. At this point steam started to pour out from Ken's head, as his own thought process managed to elude even himself. Also at this point, Shou started to look at Ken worried

And Fourth: _(_**_WHY, IN THE NAME OF THE K*NAMI CODE, DID WE NEED SHOU "KNUCKLE-BRAIN TANUKI" INOUE TO POINT THIS OUT TO US?!_)**

***BFWOOM* **A blast of steam erupted from Ken's head, making Shou flinch. Ken's eyes went vacant and his head hung limp on his neck, as the kitsune-bi appeared suddenly forming the image of a red circle, missing a quarter of it's sections while the rest of the line was separated in two points. Shou blinked when he saw this, thinking for a moment what it could mean, he shortly realized by snapping his fingers in realization.

"'Red Ring Of Death'...right?" Because Shou was the closest thing Ken had to a male childhood friend, he happened to know this bit of trivia, and how it basically meant that Ken had overheated his own brain...if such a thing was possible.

Shou looked at his rival annoyed, and decided to snap Ken out of this self inflicted mental loop by smacking him in the back of his head. ***WHAP***

"OW!...thanks, I needed that." Ken thanked, although his voice held a sarcastic edge.

"Anytime." Shou answered, also with the same sardonic tone. "So what're you up to now?" Shou asked in an accusatory tone.

Ken sighed. "Emi left to visit some friends of her family along with her folks and Airi." The ponytailed one explained.

This made Shou raise an eyebrow. "Huh...I'd figure you'd be out taking this chance to go in one of your usual "girl-hun-"

"-ANYWAY!" Ken cut off, already feeling his brain heat up, from the logical paradox that question would definitely entail. "The trail led me to this place." He explained.

Shou blinked confused, as he had been interrupted, but then closed his eyes in a meditative stance. "Leave it, Ken. It has nothing to do with us, Emi-san is entitled to her own private life." Shou said, showing maturity exceeding to that of his rival, and just as he was about to walk away...

"What if I told ya that whoever invited Emi and her folks **asked to ditch me and not bring me along?**" Ken asked pointedly.

This made Shou look up, and turn towards Ken, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Whoever this place belongs to, didn't want **me** coming along with the **Moroboshis**." Ken said, as he remarked the facts.

"Well...frankly I can't blame them, you ARE an **insufferable prick** after all..." Shou added his two cents, ignoring Ken's unamused scowl. "...but what worries me is that if they **know about you**...then they should know about your **relationship with Emi-san.**" Shou unwittingly played Watson, to Ken's Sherlock.

"Yeah...and why would they ask Emi and her folks to visit, but purposefully **left me out of the picture?**" Ken asked, as if he didn't know already

Shou scratched his chin. "B-Because...for the purpose of the visit...you'dve been an **obstacle**, right?" Shou answered.

"Well, whaddya know? You DO have a brain in that skull after all." Ken said with a sarcastic smile, ****SMASH!** **and got his face punched by an irate Shou.

"_**170-IQ Genius** or not, you are still the IDIOT here!_" Shou muttered angrily. "So, the plan is to break in this place?" He asked to confirm.

"Y-yeah." Ken muttered, as Shou's fist remained buried on the left side of his face.

"Simple enough~" Shou removed his fist from Ken's face, as he walked up the steps towards the entryway. Ken rubbed the sore spot of his cheek, as he saw Shou getting a running start, and as he launched in the air to vault over the fence Ken decided to finally warn his rival

"Ah, just so ya know, there's an **invisible electric fence** on the wall so **good luck~**" Ken said, with a vindictive smile

"Wha-?" Shou asked, as he touched down on the fence, and instantly

**********ZAP!**************

**"AGHYAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAA!" **Shou screamed as he was bombarded with millions of volts of electricity and fell out in the outside of the fence, a smoldering heap of flash fried Osakan fighter.

"Yo~." Ken walked up to Shou, a mocking smile on his face. "Wanna try your luck with the reinforced unbreakable walls~? Or would you rather see if you can survive the Anti-air cannons mounted all over the premises~?" Ken's face showed he really enjoyed the '_schadenfreude'_ his rival's pain was giving him.

_"...Hate...you...so...very...much..." _Shou groaned.

Ken then looked over at the entrance, as his brain concocted a new plan. "Ah-! Maybe..." Ken grinned mischievously. "Ah what the heck, it's worth a try~!"

Shou recovered fairly quickly to look at the scheming face of his rival...and suddenly held second thoughts to participating.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later...<br>**

***DING DONG~***

"O-oi...this... is your brilliant plan?!" Shou asked, containing the pure rage he was feeling

"Yup~" Ken answered, not a care in the world. "Why? Got any problems?" Ken asked, almost felt like he was genuinely asking.

"_'ANY problems?'_" Shou asked sarcastically, before he started to yell: "DAMMIT! I COULD'VE COME UP WITH THIS KIND OF PLAN!"

Shou and Ken were currently dressed up in their STAR Konbini uniforms, carrying several Styrofoam boxes, like the kind some restaurants and stores used for take out food. Ken did don a baseball cap on his head

"I seriously doubt that." Ken deadpanned, as he rang the doorbell once more. ***DING DONG~***

**"*Kzzt*~...State your business...~*kzzt*"** The intercom spoke, a man with a monotone voice responded, as Ken could hear the tell tale whirring sound of a camera trying to focus on the Kansai native duo. As luck would have it, Ken knew right where to stand to hide within the camera's blind spot, leaving only a clueless Shou to be captured by the digital eye.

"_Delivery~" _Ken said masking his voice.

**"...***kzzt*** We'll pick it up...***kzzt***" **The intercom said curtly, while Shou sighed, already aware of how the plan will go

_(*sigh*...Is this really gonna work?) _Shou wondered. _(This plan is downright cliche! Does that Kitsune seriously excpect they'll just let us in only because we're making a delivery?! No way the guards are gonna fall for such an obvious trap! What is that Game Brain thinkin'?!) _Shou ground his teeth, trying to figure out Ken's plan.

In a moment's notice, a tall man [about Ken's height even!] answered, clad in a black suit and wearing shades. Ken lowered his hat's visor to hide his face a bit, and continued to speak masking his voice.

"_Excuse me~, we've got a delivery for this address, plz~!" _Ken said in an annoying tone of voice. _"LOL, would you be so kind to receive these? Thx!"_

Ken shoved all of the container's into the guards hands...and backed away.

"Huh?" Shou asked, suddenly at a loss. Weren't they supposed to try and make their way in to deliver these?

The sunglasses wearing guard looked at the two boys oddly, but then shrugged and made his way back inside.

"W-was that supposed to accomplish any-?" Shou started to ask, but he then saw Ken 20 feet away from the door, crouched and covering his ears, as if to expect a-

"N-no way!" Shou turned to look at the door, suddenly paling, but then ran as fast as he could away from the door before it-

****************KA-BLAAAAAAAAAM!************

Shou managed to jump at the last second as an explosion rang out, and managed to duck and cover avoiding the blast impact...which was surprisingly weak for such a loud blast.

"Kishishishi~!" Ken laughed sneakily, as the door was blasted loose of it's hinges, swaying open lazily.

"YOU ARE INSANE! YOU DAMN KITSUNE!" Shou yelled, had the auburn haired fighter known he was carrying explosives, he wouldn't have agreed to this insane plan.

"Geez, chill dude." Ken waved off. "It's not like those Bob-omb can actually cause any real damage." As Ken finished saying that, the door finally fell off it's hinges and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

******THUD******

"..." Shou glared at Ken flatly, before the pony-tailed boy shrugged and decided to walk inside the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Mendou Mansion - Security Station Ruins Main Entrance<strong>

What once was a state-of-the-art security station had been decimated into ruins thanks to Ken's contribution, several monitors which were part of the surveillance system, and now displayed nothing but digital static, inside were several guards, groaning in pain from the sudden attack.

"'_No real damage'_, huh?" Shou looked at the obliterated security station.

Ken shrugged. "Everyone's still alive, aren't they?" Ken said with a smile.

"IT'S OFFICIAL: **YOU ARE THE SINGLE MOST SCARIEST PERSON I HAVE HAD THE DISGRACE TO MEET!"** Shou yelled, in an odd mixture of fear and rage.

"And I'm **afraid ****of Emi...what does that tell you?" **Ken said, as a small sweat drop slid of the side of his head. "Anyway, help me strip these dudes so we can disguise ourselves." Ken crouched as he started to remove the black suit of the tallest 'Kuromegane'. It did concern Shou how Ken did not deny how he was the scariest ever, but instead, remarked how he himself feared Emi.

Shou scowled at that, as he too found a guard with a build similar to his and started to remove the clothes on this one. "To say such things of such a pure and sweet soul like Emi-san, have you no shame?" Shou reprimanded. Ken merely rolled his eyes at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Shortly after that...<br>**

Ken and Shou were now fully disguised as one of the 'Black Shades', they looked exactly like the hundreds of personal guards of the Mendou Mansion.

"All right, now let's get outta here before the other guards come to investigate." Ken ordered, "Follow my lead, otherwise the security cams will catch us on the act."

"Hrmm..." Shou grumbled, but faced with little choice, he followed the black-haired delinquent, he was already too far into the plan to back out of this insanity.

* * *

><p><strong>Mendou Mansion - Main Study<strong>

**Meanwhile...**

Emi and her family were waiting patiently in an enormous study room, the wall by the main desk was lined by what seemed an enormous window looking outside, any person would feel intimidated from the sheer massiveness of this room.

The Moroboshi's however...

**Lum** was listening to a live piano player, who was accompanied by a very attractive female singer as they played a mellow, kind of jazzy tune of music.

_"I can't get my mind out of those memories_  
><em> Now time to tell them "don't take my dream"<em>  
><em> Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul<em>  
><em> Removing doubts from my mind~"<em>

"Ah~, how nice~..." Lum complimented, not the least fazed, though she did glare at her husband: **Ataru,** who sneakily was making his way over to the lady singer's.

**"DARLING!" **Lum growled once, making Ataru cringe in fear, then look sheepishly back at his wife.

"_Gehehehehe~! _Sorry, just wanted to hear the song better." Ataru lied and sat back next to Lum, though Lum knew full well her Darling's true intentions, though she forgave him when he returned to her side, like always.

On the meantime, **Airi** was playing with a 2DS Ken had bought her, giggling as she made Mario jump through various obstacles to reach the end of the level, Emi wondered if this handheld was a **modified** version as well, but decided not to pry: even if she was very technically adept, no doubt Akashic tech was on a whole different level. And speaking of Emi...

"*YAWWWWWWN~* **_I'm so BORED!..." _Emi** complained loudly, making a few of the 'Kuromegane' cringe in fear as they feared the punishment if they displeased the guests of their master.

"I-is there anything we can do to entertain you, Lady Moroboshi?" One guard asked.

Emi worked her most charming smile and answered. "Could t'cha point me to the exit?" Emi smiled sweetly.

The attendant started to sweat. "U-ummm...i-is there anything ELSE we can do?" He insisted.

Emi pouted and dove back into the couch, as Lum regarded her oldest daughter. "Emi-chan, please behave." Lum chided. "I'm sure Shutarou won't keep us waiting too long...I hope."

"T'cha know full well I don't deal well with these high class, pretentious, holier-than-thou, snobby types!" Emi complained, the butlers behind her cringed as their masters were being referred to in such an insulting way.

"Gyahahahaha~! That's my daughter!" Ataru praised, filled with fatherly pride, as he chuckled.

"E-EMI-CHAN! DARLING!" Lum tried to reprimand both her daughter and her father, but she lowered her voice and told them. "_Look, I KNOW you two are right, but try and be nice and not point that out so blatantly in front of them. It's only polite."_

*****THUD*** **As the butlers overheard this, they face-faulted to the floor. The entire family tried to contain their laughter as they were all in agreement on this subject.

_"Big Sis couldn't do polite...OR lady like if her life depended on it-_***BONK*-****OW!" **Airi muttered, before Emi smashed her fist on top of the little Oni's head, as she glowered.

Emi did turn and sigh depressed. "Dammit...Sweetie prolly doesn't pay as much attention to me because I've been acting less like a lady around 'im..." Emi sighed

To which Airi, Ataru and Lum all answered in unison. "Since when have YOU ever ACTED as a lady?!"

Emi glared at her family.

**************BONK X 3**************** "YEOWCH!" "OWIE!" "OUCHIE!"**

With lightning fast speed, Emi bonked all three of her family's respective heads with considerable strength. "JERKS!" Emi growled out

"Still...I wonder why Shutarou wanted to meet us so badly?" Lum wondered, as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. "He said it was very important." She added.

"Knowing Mendou, it's bound to be some pain-in-the-ass problem he's got and wants us involved." Ataru snarked.

This made Emi suddenly go stiff _(M-...'Mendou'?...As in... **THAT MENDOU?!)**_Emi thought in a panic, if she had Ken's 3DS, she could've used the **AR System [A.K.A: The Akashic Records] **to verify this situation, but knowing her own luck, this could not be a coincidence.

"U-umm..." Emi started sheepishly, to one of the attendant 'Kuromegane' in the study. "...T-this 'Shutarou Mendou'...wouldn't happen to be connected to a **'Shin Mendou'?**" Emi asked, hoping to any deities listening right now that she was wrong.

"Young Master Shin? Why he's Master Shuutarou's son of course." One of the 'Kuromegane' answered.

"_That's what I was afraid of..." _Emi muttered under her breath, she then started to hover going for the door.

"Where are you going Emi?" Lum asked.

"Toilet." Emi answered curtly _(Totally not going to escape from this mansion while t'cha aren't looking, nope~!) _Emi thought to herself.

"Will you need an escort, Lady Moroboshi?" One of the 'Black shades' offered.

"NO!" Emi answered a little too loudly. "I-I mean...no, I'll manage myself~" Emi recovered in a sweet voice, but just as she opened the door leading to the hallway.

***Creak~!* **"Ah! Milady Emi! What a marvelous surprise~!" **Shin Mendou**, the current scion of the House of Mendou was standing right on the other side of the door as Emi opened in a hurry, followed by his father: **Shutarou Mendou.**

"GERK-!" Emi flinched, as she flew away from the sudden surprise.

"Lum-san, I'm happy to see you and your daughters are well." Mendou addressed at Lum, showing off his chivalry at the Oni woman.

Lum nodded politely. "Yes, me, the girls and Darling have been well, even if a bit busy these days."

"What Lum's trying to say is: Get to the point, Mendou." Ataru called, quite annoyed at the multi-billionaire. "Why did you call us here?"

"Moroboshi. Crass as always I see." Shuutarou said with a sneer, as his left eye twitched. "But come now, let us remember the good old days, and catch up. I'm sure there is much we can talk about." Mendou Senior said trying to be surprisingly civil with Ataru.

"Oo! Like all those times whenever you got locked into a locker you'd go: _'It's dark! It's cramped It's scaryyyyyyyyyyy~!'" _Ataru imitated Mendou using his whiniest voice, getting a few giggles and laughs from Lum and the girls.

**"ANYTHING BUT THAT, YOU INSUFFERABLE BUFFOON!" **Shutarou roared, utterly insulted by Ataru for what might as well amounted for the trillionth time.

"F-father?! _I-is what he's saying tr-?" _Shin was about to question, utterly humiliated himself.

"*Ahem!*" Shuutarou cut off while clearing his throat. "Please, have a seat, Miss Emi." Shutarou invited.

While Emi herself cringed at the prospect of staying another moment inside this mansion. "Do I have a choice?" Emi answered sarcastically

"EMI-CHAN!" Lum scolded, while Ataru couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

**Mendou Mansion - Main Building Hallways**

Ken and Shou, now fully disguised in black suits and sun glasses, paced through the opulent mansion, Shou paced somewhat nervous, while Ken walked on confidently.

_"Dude, will you chill already?" _Ken muttered, loud enough for Shou to hear. _"If you keep acting this nervous, you're gonna get us discovered immediately." _Ken scolded.

_"Oh SHUT UP!" _Shou screamed quietly. _"If you haven't noticed, and I'm sure you have, this place is crawling with guards! I'm amazed they haven't discovered us already!"_

_"Dude, I'm using the 3DS to hack all cameras and digital security systems." _Ken explained naturally. _"They're only seeing what I WANT them to see, kehehe~!" _The delinquent cackled.

It was then Shou took one long look at his long time rival. "_I always knew you for a scoundrel, but you are seriously going overboard with this!"_

Ken scoffed _"Pfft! It's not like using a game system to hack a mansion's security system is a crime~!" _Ken waved off

_"THE MERE ACT OF HACKIN' IS ALREADY A FELONY!" _Shou once again quietly screamed.

Ken blinked as he thought about that. _"Oh yeah..." _Ken realized Shou was right. _"Meh, I'm a delinquent already so it's all the same to me."_

"WHEN IN THE WORLD DID YOU BECOME THIS SCARY?!" Shou outright yelled "Oh my god...I-I'M BREAKING THE LAW TOO!" Shou realized.

"Yup, Breaking and Entering,the good ol' B n' E." Ken said lackadaisically, confident now that they reached a lone area of the mansion.

"My dad is a detective...HE'S A COP!" Shou panicked. "If he finds out about this, not only will I go to jail, I'll get grounded until I'm HIS AGE!"

Ken sighed, when did his friend become the quintessential "goody-two-shoes"? Ken sniffed the air, as Emi's scent grew stronger. "_Ah-! Here dude!"_ Ken said quietly, as he approached an open door to a luxurious study room, and inside:

_"Paydirt!" _Ken cheered, inside were Emi, Airi, Lum and Ataru, along with Mendou the older and the younger in the room [ as well as a couple dozen guards]. Emi looked thoroughly bored, while Airi kept herself distracted with a handheld game, Lum, Ataru, and Shutarou were talking about something, while Shin Mendou talked non-stop, trying to get Emi's attention...futilely.

_"Miss Emi!" _Shou exclaimed as he peeked at Emi in the room from his hiding spot at the side of the door, he then noticed the other people in the room. _"Ah, is that her family?" _Shou asked Ken.

Ken rolled his eyes. "_Nooo~, they just have horns and green hair because that's the latest style in Prague~." _Ken answered with sarcasm.

Shou glared at Ken for the rude remark, he then noticed Ataru in the same couch as the Oni girls. "_THAT'S her dad?!" _Shou asked astonished.

This time Ken nodded. "_Yeah...fortunately Emi took after her mom in the looks department." _Ken pointed out. _"The jury is still out on the brain department tho..."_ He added only loud enough for himself to hear.

Shou nodded. "_Amen to that!" _Though Shou narrowed his eyes as he saw Emi's parents, and as weird as it sounded for the copper-haired boy, **they looked awfully familiar**.

"_Dude_!" Ken snapped Shou out of his confusion. _"What's Tako-Ouji doin' here?!" _Ken asked as he pointed to Shin. _"And is it just me or is that an older Tako-Ouji sitting at that desk?! Tako-kokou? [octopus-king?]" _Ken wondered.

"Wait..." A thought occurred to Shou, as he pulled Ken out of the door's edge to huddle back out of the room. "Who's mansion is this?" Shou asked.

Ken blinked as his amulet shone for a moment, bringing the answer immediately. "Um...this place belongs to the **Mendou Conglomerate**..._weird, that name rings a bell..."_

Shou almost choked as he heard the name. "Gkh-! M-M-MEND-!" Ken covered Shou's mouth before he shouted and blew their cover, as Shou nodded for Ken to let him speak, Ken removed his hand [somewhat disgusted, he wiped it on the walls]

_"MENDOU! That's a multi-billionaire zaibatsu!" _Shou explained. _"They have paid millions of yen to research everything there is to know about martial arts in the past 20 years! They are extremely powerful and influential around the entire planet!" _Shou added a bit of trivia.

"Huh...that I did not know..." Ken scratched his chin. "Still doesn't explain what Tako-ouji's doin' here." He said.

It was then that Shou considered something. "Hey...Kitsune...what's Tako-Ouji's **REAL **name?" Shou asked. _"And use the Records...since your memory discriminates on males already, it's the only way to know..."_

Ken blinked, and shrugged, as he peeked into the room again and the amulet presented Ken with the info he wanted.

"That moron's name is Shin Men...dou..._whu oh...***kon***" _Ken realized what Shou was trying to point out, and he started to put together all the pieces, and finally the truth, like a Tetris wall, came crashing down on top of the two boys. Ken had a theory as to why the Mendou's summoned the Moroboshi's, and frankly he hoped he was wrong.

Ken double facepalmed as he realized his odds of him being wrong in THIS scenario. **"**_F**k my life...***kon*****"**_ Ken cursed, under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Study<br>**

While Ken and Shou kept themselves out of sight, Emi was fighting a losing battle to remain awake as Shin was telling an 'exciting' anecdote.

"...but of course I would arrive place first in the International Youth Equestrian Competition they held a few years back in England, but then again this estate also has a horse ranch, so I was plenty experienced against my competition, perhaps you'd be interested in riding with me?" Shin asked, and awaited for Emi to answer.

It took Emi a few seconds to notice Shin had finally stopped talking, and she shook herself awake. "Whu-? Huh? I-uh...yeah, whatever, that's nice..." Emi waved off, not really taking any stock in what the Mendou scion wanted to say.

Shin blinked surprised, but steeled his resolve towards Emi. "Miss Emi." Shin called out.

"Huh? What'cha want?" Emi said, more than a little bit annoyed.

"Please, I beseech of you..." Shin turned up the charm. "Is there anything I can do to make you smile?" Shin asked, as an aura of princely charm envelopped him.

_"Ugh~...not only is that line cliche but that delivery...this is painful to watch." _Ken groaned.

_"Man...you can SMELL the spam of his hammed up performance all the way here!" _Shou also groaned, as for a rare moment the two Kansai native fighters were in full agreement...even if it was in criticizing the snobbish Mendou youth

"Take a long walk off a short cliff." Emi deadpanned as her answer, leaving Shin stunned silent.

_"KISHISHISHI~!" _Ken laughed, trying his best to keep a low volume.

_"HAHAHAHA~ Gods, I love that woman!" _Shou couldn't help but answer with an enormous grin as well, before Ken smacked him upside the head. ****SMACK!****

_"OW!"_

"_Focus, dude..." _Ken reminded him of the mission. _"Somethin's happenin'..."_

"*Ahem*...W-well, glad to see the two of you getting along..." Shutarou Mendou said loudly to everyone in the room, even if he himself didn't sound as certain as he wished to be.

"...Did you see the same conversation I did, Mendou?" Ataru asked.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU, MOROBOSHI!" Shutarou cut off instantly. "Anyways, we have very important matters to discuss." Shutarou refocused on the important matter.

"Namely the **arranged marriage between our children.**" The older Mendou finished.

"... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

A deafening silence fell in the room.

Emi's pupils shrank to pinpricks, Shou had been so shocked, his eyes had gone totally blank, while Ken gave an utterly disgusted scowl as he muttered a spiteful _"...I knew it..."_

"...Huh?" Ataru asked, confused.

Emi was the first to react: **"WHAT THE HELL, DADDY?!" **Emi jetted toward her father, fury in her eyes. "I can't believe t'cha did somethin' this brain-bashingly STUPID! T'CHA MORON!" Emi roared in indignant rage.

"Whoa whoa! Hold it!" Ataru held his hands up in defense. "I don't remember ever arranging this kind of **idiotic deal**!" Ataru answered honestly.

"...Eh?" Emi [as well as Ken and Shou just outside the room] said confused.

"...Yes...I remember well when I proposed this arrangement to you Moroboshi..._FulL wElL..._" Shutarou growled that last part.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Several years ago...17 in fact...<br>_**

**_Wedding Reception_**

_It was the wedding reception for **Lum and Ataru's marriage**, and happiness and well wishes abounded at the ceremony hall, after a long relationship filled with its fair share of hardships and troubles, nearly everyone was happy to finally...**FINALLY, **see these two happily married. A perpetual smile had been stuck on Lum's face all the ceremony, and even now she was all smiles and laughter as she chatted with her friends Benten, Oyuki, Ran, Shinobu and Ryunosuke. Benten was excited to be the godmother to Lum's children, while Ryunosuke was asking all sort of questions [namely about how it feels to wear a wedding dress], Ran threatened Lum to keep away her children away from hers, while Oyuki and Shinobu talked about the future. On the other side of the reception hall, the stormtroopers were leisurely having a drink, while keeping an eye on Megane who cursed the fates for his own misfortune. Ataru himself was taking a sip of champagne, feeling in a very festive mood for once [even if this had meant the death of his dream harem, he had a bitter-sweet smile on his face]. Shutarou Mendou approached Ataru to tal.  
><em>

_"So... you and Lum are finally married, huh..." Mendou remarked._

_"Hmph~!" Ataru scoffed. "In the end...I guess Lum finally caught me..." Ataru said in a cool-like way. "I...could not escape her...gehehehe~!"_

_"QUIT TRYING TO ACT COOL, YOU FOOL!" Mendou barked, irritated._

_"GYAHAHAHAHA~!" Ataru laughed, in a way nearly everyone described as disgusting. "Well, it was bound to happen anyways~!" Ataru said in a cheerful tone._

_Mendou could only blink surprised, it seemed that Ataru had gotten more mature in all this time. "Hmph...it will never last, you know." Mendou scoffed. "I know for certain that Lum will divorce you in no time." Shutarou sneered._

_"Don't count on it, Mendou!" Ataru said with confidence. "Lum's gonna be the mother of my children, and I'm gonna stick with her till the end, GYAHAHAHA~!" Ataru cackled victoriously._

_It pissed off Shutarou to no end to see Ataru so overconfident like always, but he was glad he touched on the subject. "Speaking of which...since you mentioned children..." Mendou started. "I propose to have ours enter an arrange-"_

_"**No.**" Ataru cut off._

_Mendou blinked confused for a moment, before he talked again. "Y-You didn't let me fini-"_

_"Nope." Ataru cut off again, taking another sip of champagne_

_"D-Damn you, let me at least finish what I'm say-!"_

_"Not happening~" Ataru did not let Mendou finish any of his ideas._

_"CURSE YOU, MOROBOSHI!" Shutarou finally yelled angry. "Do you spite me so much?!"_

_"Look Mendou..." Ataru started. **"I wouldn't let my kids marry your brats even if I was freaking lobotomized to let it happen! GYAHAHAHAHA~!" **Ataru sneered with a determined glare._

_Shutarou was stunned...and consequently: enraged. "**DAMN YOU!**" As he unsheathed his katana and tried to cut down Ataru for what amounted to be the quadrillionth time, and like always, Ataru caught the blade in his hands, with the skill of a master._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present...<br>**

"See! I didn't even let him propose the stupid idea back then!" Ataru defended, as Shutarou Mendou griped the hilt of his sword with bone-crunching strength. Emi blinked surprised, it was almost certain it was her dad that dragged her to this mess, but he was completely **innocent.**

_"Way to go, Mr. M!" _Ken cheered, with a vulpine grin

_"Good job, Emi's dad!" _Shou praised as he heard the story.

It was then that a thought occurred to Ken. "Wait...somethin' doesn't add up...***kon***" Ken said

It was the same thought Emi had. "Huh? But then...there's no engagement, right?" Emi asked

"YEAH! There is no engagement, Mendou! _Stop lying!" _Ataru yelled at the multi-billionaire.

Ken then realized the critical flaw in this scenario...and facepalmed. _"You gotta be kidding me. ***kon***" _As he predicted the answer.

Mendou scoffed, with a smug grin he looked down on Ataru. "Oh? But I'm sure there IS an arranged marriage, isn't that right..."

**"...Lum-san?" **Shutarou finished. Both father and daughter were stunned into a colorless state, as they slowly turned to look at Lum, who not only looked ashamed, but looked utterly embarrassed herself.

"N-no way...M-MOM?!" Emi said, in disbelief.

"S-seriously, Lum..." Ataru called out, in complete and total disappointment.

Lum herself seemed to be in the verge of tears. "Gnn..."

"Fail, Auntie...fail..." Ken called out simply, loud enough for the people inside the study to hear.

"O-of the epic variant even...Emi's Mom..." Shou added, he had to admit it as well.

**"MOU~!" **Lum said. "I-I didn't mean anything bad by this! It was before Emi-chan was even born! Shutarou is a friend of our family so I thought nothing about it! I didn't know Darling was so opposed to this! I'm sorry! So please SPARE ME ALL THIS BULLYING, WILL T'CHA?!" Lum defended herself non-stop

Emi then roared right in her mother's face. **"THEN DON'T DECIDE OTHER PEOPLE'S FUTURE LIVES BY DOING IDIOTIC STUFF LIKE THIS, MOM!" **Emi glared as she roared with a righteous voice.

"Frankly I'm amazed..." Ataru said. _"This is the kind of thing people expect from ME after all..." _He admitted.

"While you ARE innocent Daddy..." Emi looked at her dad. "...don't go doin' stuff like this either, t'cha hear!" She remarked.

"Now now, Emi-san." Shutarou stood up and addressed the young Oni girl. "Don't think ill of your mother, this is all for your benefit, I assure you."

"W-what?!" Emi gasped in disbelief.

"Ah-! I trust there are no objections on your part, Shin-chan?" Shutarou asked.

Shin instantly stood up and with a resolute expression he answered: "None whatsoever, Father!" Shin said proudly. "A son demonstrates their love to their parents by respecting their decisions and-"

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Emi yelled at Shin, making the snobbish boy flinch at the short stature, albeit comely, half-alien princess.

"E-Emi-san?!" Shin yelped, but Emi floated up high enough to look down on Shin.

"SHADDUP!" She yelled. "I SWEAR YOU HAVE TO BE IN LOVE WITH THE SOUND OF YOU OWN VOICE, BUT I ON THE OTHER HAND AM SICK OF IT ALREADY!" Emi said.

_"Preach it, Emi-san!" _Shou cheered.

_"You go, girl!" _Ken joined in the cheering as well.

"So pretentious, so pompous, you make me sick!" Emi started to call out Shin on ALL his flaws. "T'cha actually believe you're perfect! That the world should revolve around you just because you want it to! That your title and status actually make a difference in the world and people should bow down to t'cha! Well let me set t'cha straight..." Emi scolded with electric fury in her eyes, not just that but complete disgust, as she tapped into her amulet's powers to **hit Shin right where it hurt!**

"Your money, your looks and your power don't mean **jack shit in the end!** They're not even yours in the first place, **they're your father's!" **Emi called out.

"OUCH!" Ken commentated with a grin. "That had to hurt~.Kehehe~!"

"Now that'll leave a mark!" Shou added to the commentary.

"Have a little mercy on him, Emi-chan, GYAHAHAHA~!" Ataru sarcastically said

"N-Now listen here-" Shin was about to defend but Emi wasn't finished.

"And even if money was a factor, I wouldn't choose YOU anyway! I could live my entire life in a cardboard box along with my beloved Sweetie and I **KNOW **I'd be happier than if I lived in an opulent mansion with the likes of YOU!"

"E-Emi-chan!" Lum was appalled. _"T-though I don't disagree..."_

"LUM-SAN!" Shutarou called out as he heard Lum mutter that last part.

"Put 'im out of his misery already, Big Sis." Airi said, as she tried to focus on her game.

"E-Emi-san, please be reasonable!" Shin pleaded, the attacks were being much more effective on the rich boy than he wanted to admit.

"And even if it was about power, I wouldn't care about such a thing!" Emi said proudly. "I'm the princess of the **Oni Intergalactic Empire!** We have conquered countless of planets and now lead an enormous federation, the biggest in all the galaxy!" Emi decreed with imposing force.

"! ! !" This information caught both Ken and Shou off-guard.

"**AND I AM WILLING TO SURRENDER THAT IN A HEARTBEAT IF IT EVER TRIES TO STAND BETWEEN MY SWEETIE AND I!" **Emi roared, a roar with pure emotion and pride befitting that of someone with true power.

"..." Shin was left stunned silent, his jaw open, as he desperately tried to counter the Oni princess's words

"Can t'cha claim to do the same?" Emi called out.

"!" Shin flinched and he flinched hard.

"Would't'cha surrender all your money, looks, and power to be with the one t'cha love?" Emi asked again.

Shin was honestly scared of even considering the prospect, but then he thought of something. "K-Kenichi Aoki is no different!" Shin called out.

"What the-?!" Ken asked irritated.

"You're wrong." Emi said simply.

"H-How am I wrong?!" Shin demanded to know. "That blasted deviant is every bit as egotistic and selfish as the worst!"

Emi smiled. "My Sweetie was born into the most prestigious school of martial arts in the world." She said proudly, and added. "And he gave up everything to chase after his happiness." Emi said proudly.

"!" This stunned Ken wide eyed.

Shou blinked, also surprised. "S-she knows you well..."

"World titles, power and even respect of his peers mean nothing to Sweetie, this I know as truth..." Emi said. "Sweetie knows what he wants and uses everything in his arsenal to reach it, he's willing to sacrifice his own life, just to ensure his own happiness." Emi continued, her heart swelling with pride on each and every word. "Not only that, he's willing to gamble his life to save others! Though I want my Sweetie to always be safe, make no mistake: **I am absolutely and completely proud of my beloved Sweetie!" **Emi said in a loud and proud voice, her amulet shinning it's brightest.

"..." It was Ken's turn for his jaw to drop, while Shou started to chew on the door frame out of sheer jealousy.

Shin had been backed into a corner, he couldn't find a flaw in Emi's argument. "D-Do you expect me to believe any of that is true?!" Shi yelled in desperation.

"It's true..." Shou entered the room, removing his stolen shades and confronting the Mendou scion.

"Tanuki!" Emi said, happy to see a familiar face

"I have seen it with my very own eyes. That Kitsune is certifiably insane!" Shou added angry. "But he's insane enough to do whatever it takes to reach his goal. _He'd call it a gamer's resolve." _Shou said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Y-You! You are Aoki's rival right?!" Shin desperately yelled at Shou. "What benefit could you get by defending that delinquent?!"

Shou scoffed. "I am not petty enough to resort to lies." Shou said as he glared down at Shin, his magatama shinning brilliant. "And unlike you, I am not quacking in my own shoes when faced with reality, even if it's a reality I hate, I am willing to fight to change it if need be!" Shou's corageous resolve shone through

"D-Damn you!" Shin backed away toward the door, but bumped with someone that stopped him dead on his tracks. "Huh?" Shin looked up, only to find himself face to face with the very man himself, Ken. "GAH!"

"Yo." Ken said simply as Shin backed away from the delinquent.

"H-How dare you?! YOU of all people!" Shin barked. "I-I am Shin Mendou, scion of the most powerful clan on Earth!"

"Hah~?" Ken asked. "You sure you're not talkin' about the **Mizunokoji or the Togami[1]?** Last I checked those two were **trillionaires**, not pitiful **billionaires**." Ken taunted.

"SWEETIE!" Emi gasped, in happy surprise.

"W-WHAT?!" Both Mendous yelled in unison, there was no way they could believe that!

"It's true." Ken's amulet had been shinning blue for a while now, but the boy fished out his 3DS and showed the screen comparing the wealth of all three families...and the Mendou's were **dead last.**

"N-not possible..." Shin felt all color drain from him, he turned to look at Emi, who had bruised Shin on an emotional level, to Shou, whose courage utterly squashed the Mendou scion in bravery, and finally to Ken, who dealt the finishing blow to his utterly bruised ego with cold hard facts.

"D-damn you..." Shin muttered darkly, and dashed past Ken out of the room.

"...what just happened?..." Shutarou Mendou asked, in a state of shock.

"Oh, right!" Lum said, as if she remembered something. "Since Emi's already engaged, the arraged wedding is permanently off~!" She said happily

Shutarou crumpled into his desk. "_I-I had a feeling you'd say that...Lum-san..." _Shutarou muttered defeated.

"Ya should've done that in the first place, Lum!" Ataru scolded, as Lum cutely stuck her tongue, in cute embarrassement.

"Yeah, Auntie...don't make me go through these kinds of messes...please~." Ken added, Emi floated up to Ken and nuzzled him with a loving hug.

"Did't'cha get worried? Did't'cha? Did't'cha? Did't'cha?" Emi said happy.

"M-moron!***kon!*** W-who'd get worried over ya?! Dweeb! ***kon!*" **Ken barked annoyed, as he tried to deflect Emi's affection.

_"Hmhm~! _Sweetie's tsundere mode is cute too~! _Needs more dere though." _Emi said with a giggle

"WHO'S A TSUNDERE?! WHO?!" Ken demanded, as he didn't care for the title.

"Ho~!" Shou said. "You're right, he IS a tsundere, a Kitsune Tsundere~! HAHAHAHA-***SMASH!*" **As Shou laughed Ken interrupted him with a well aimed axe kick to his head.

"You wanna fight?!" Shou challenged angrilly

"Oh~! Already want to eat another bowl of defeat, eh Tanuki~?" Ken taunted.

"Mou~! Enough you two!" Emi tried to break up the fight.

As Ataru and Lum watched the scene unfold between the three friends, they could only smile.

"Ah...Our Emi has really good friends...even if a bit dimwitted, gyahahaha~!" Ataru chuckled.

Lum nodded fully agreeing with her husband. "You betcha!"

*******THWOOOM*******

A loud boom resounded, one that shook the entire mansion down to it's very foundations!

"W-what the-?!" Shou asked "A-an Earthquake?!"

In that moment, Ken amulet shone in alarm. "Tch!" Ken snapped annoyed, "Emi! Let's bail!" Ken called grabbing Emi's hand and dragging her as he ran. "You guys run too!" Ken said as he left the room to the other three Moroboshi's...oh and the one Mendou.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Shou called as he ran after them. Ataru, Lum, Airi and Mendou wondered what that was about, but Ataru stood back up, carrying Airi in his arms. "Well, you heard the Kitsune, let's go Lum." He stated as if finishing a family outing

"Right behind t'cha, Darling~" Lum said sweetly, leaving only Shutarou behind, as he pressed a button on his desk.

"_Sir?" _The built in intercom's voice answered.

_"Bring me an aspirin and a glass of water...asap..."_ Shutarou muttered.

"_Yes sir_." The voice cut off

* * *

><p><strong>Mendou Mansion - Hallways<strong>

"S-Sweetie what's wrong?!" Emi asked, while Ken was busy pressing buttons at near Mach 8 on his 3DS with one hand.

"Unlocked!" Ken said as he passed the handheld over to Emi, who grabbed it with her free hand, as she stared at the screen, Shou managed to catch up to steal a glance as well, and the two understood the situation instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>BOSS ALERT!<strong>

**ENTERING BOSS FIGHT MODE!**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Yeah...I guess it was about time for it to happen anyway..." Ken said, his voice sounding annoyed, but somehow, already used to this pattern.

"W-what can that snob do that can be so-?" Shou was about to ask when-

*********THWOOOOOOM!*********

A louder boom shook the entire mansion once more, this time stringer in intensity.

"N-Nevermind..." Shou admitted

"Never a dull moment with t'cha, huh Sweetie?" Emi said happy, though Ken's face still betrayed an annoyed expression.

"Ya know? I'd actually like dull once in a while!" Ken barked out, as yet another battle loomed over the trio's heads

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Togami Clan: <strong>Another reference to Danganronpa, seriously people: it's the sole reason I even own a VITA, BUY THIS GAME!


	24. Partners in Crime

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 21 - **_"**Partners in Crime**"_** , Let's escape the Mendou Mansion  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will.

* * *

><p><strong>******THWOOM!*****<strong>

**********THWOOOOM!**********

*************THWOOOOOOM!*************

**Mendou Mansion - Hallway**

**Escape Route!**

Ken, Emi and Shou were hastily running through the halls, seeking to escape the Mendou Mansion. Following Ken, the moment some tremors started to shake the entire estate, they were soon pursued by the 'Kuromegane', the Mendou family's personal bodyguard force.

"STOP AT ONCE!" One of the guards ordered to the escaping trio.

"CEASE THIS INSTANT!"

"WE WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!"

"SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!"

**"WHO'D SURRENDER?! MORONS!" **The trio answered in unison, as they sped up. Ken's amulet fed him constant information as they ran.

_[Aniki, next up take the hallway to the left, there's an ambush waiting on the right one!] _The amulet fed the info directly, even going so far as to showing a videogame worthy minimap on Ken's line of vision.

"Gotcha!" Ken called out, as he lead the escape effort. The group took the left hallway and continued to run, the guards pursuing the three as they reported everything back to their Master.

"Bocchan-! The infiltrators and Lady Emi are heading for the west side of the mansion!" The nameless [at least to us] guard radioed in.

_"Continue pursuit!" _Shin ordered through the communicator.

As the three ran through yet another hallway, this one with windows facing an enormous grass field, Shou looked outside, as the mansion started to shake ominously and continuously.

"Uh...guys?" Shou started, as he looked outside in panic. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Ken and Emi looked to where Shou pointed, and both saw a an area, about the same size as three football fields, of the Mendou Estate's grounds sink and open up, a massive set of hatches opening in the ground as something huge was about to emerge.

"OH C'MON!㈐2" Ken yelled furious...and somewhat jealous, as from the open hatches, slowly emerged a giant flying **Mecha! **It was shaped like an octopus to end all octopuses! Tentacles emerged from the Mecha as it continued it's ascent into the sky. **"THIS IS OVERKILL!㈐2" ** Ken shouted, as he continued to run.

"G-guess I shouldn't have destroyed his ego back there~..." Emi sheepishly admitted, as she instead of running was flying and just letting Ken pull her in the direction they needed to go.

"You have done nothing wrong, Emi-san!" Shou encouraged.

"Yeah, and besides, we all had a hand in destroying Tako-ouji's delicate mental balance so badly..." Ken ascertained. "But motherf**ker㈐2..I TOTALLY DIDN'T EXPECT TO DISCOVER HE HAD SOMETHING LIKE THIS HIDDEN!㈐2" Ken yelled. _"Guess money DOES make a difference..."_

**㈐5㈐5SMASH!㈐5㈐5**

In an instant, one of the robot's tentacles smashed clean through the hallway, right behind the trio!"

"WHOA!" Shou yelped, since he was the one just behind Emi and Ken and the one who nearly got flattened by the enormous metallic limb. "Did he lose it?! He's destroying his own mansion!"

"He was aiming for you, Tanuki." Ken said, as the amulet delivered even more info. "In fact, he's only targeting you and me, dude. Emi isn't a target." Ken explained. _"The 3DS is hacking that mechanical beast's cameras."_

Emi and Shou blinked as they looked into the 3DS's screen, indeed there were two target reticules over Shou and Ken, and none on Emi.

"But why?" Emi asked. "I'm the one that did the lion's share of damage on his ego!"

"...I got a better question: ㈐2WHO CARES?!㈐2 The freaking moron is trying to smash us so less talkin', more runnin'!" Ken had made an excellent point as both Shou and Emi nodded in agreement.

**㈐5㈐5CRASH!㈐5㈐5**

"GAH!" The trio jumped over one of the metallic tentacles as it smashed ahead of the trio.

_[Up ahead! The next right should take us to-!] _The blue magatama was about to direct, but suddenly noticed how the Giant Mecha-Octopus was aiming for that hallway. _[AAAAAH! NEVERMINDNEVERMINDTAKEALEFT!TAKEALEEEEEFT!㈐6㈐6] _The amulet corrected, just in time as Ken was about to head that way

**㈐5㈐5㈐5THRASH!㈐5㈐5㈐5**

"NOPE!" Ken twirled in place and headed for the left hallway, just as a tentacle smashed vertically through their escape route. "Crap! That was our way out!" Ken cursed.

"W-what do we do now?!" Shou asked panicked.

"I-I can fly t'cha out of here!" Emi suggested.

"Really?" Both Ken and Shou asked surprised, but as Emi grabbed on to the neck of Shou's shirt along with Ken and tried to fly up.

"GNNN~!" Emi grunted as she struggled to lift the two, but unfortunately, carrying two people was more than the half-Oni princess was capable of, and even then she could only levitate the two just a few feet of the ground...not to mention at a snail's pace.

"E-Emi-san...p-please leave it~..." Shou meekly tried to tell Emi to stop trying, but the Oni princess stubbornly shook her head.

Ken felt a vein popping in his forehead. "㈐2Grrr㈐2! ENOUGH! WE ARE WASTIN' TIME!" Ken yelled as he grabbed Emi's hand [forcing her to let go] and used his ponytail to surround Shou and carry him

"Huh?!" "Wha-?!"

Ken dashed at an amazing speed, carrying Emi in a bridal style, while Shou was being carried by Ken's ponytail with the use of his Ayatsuri technique. This time the trio's speed was nothing short of amazing with Ken carrying the russet haired fighter and the half-alien princess.

Emi blushed and smiled happily at this, while Shou tried to complain and curse, but Ken had his mouth covered. Though the amulet shone to confer with it's keeper.

_[Aniki! What do we do now?! The only other viable exit is a few hundred miles away from this point!] _The amulet asked.

_(Grr㈐2! Can ya pinpoint if there's a garage or some place with equipment I can get to?!) _Ken mentally asked. _(ANYTHIN' WILL DO MAN!)_

The blue magatama shone as bright as it could as it researched the inter-dimensional library for an answer, in just mere seconds it found what Ken was seeking. _[ARMORED DOOR TO YOUR RIGHT IN THE NEXT BEND!]_

"RIGHT!" Ken answered as he slid right were the hallway turned and found an armored door, like his amulet said a steel door was just around the corner, as Ken saw the electronic lock, he snatched his 3DS back and swiped over the electronic lock, unlocking the door. As the delinquent swung the door open, he followed immediately by smashing the digital panel with a well aimed punch, to prevent anyone else from following them.

"W-where are we going?!" Shou asked unnerved. Before he got an answer, Ken shoved the two inside and closed the door behind him, blazing his ki around the keyhole, rendering the normal lock to the door useless.

"It's a little late for it, but we're gonna hit a "**Boss Fountain" **before we tackle that huge mecha outside!" Ken explained as he surveyed the area they were in.

What welcomed the Magatama Keepers was an enormous armory, filled with weapons, guns, tanks, motorbikes, cars, etc.

"Jackpot!" Ken smiled, as a glint of mayhem shone in his eyes. Though he quickly directed the other two. "EMI! TANUKI! Seal any other entrances to this place! I'll point them out with the 3DS via holo-rings. Tanuki, I'll need you to guard the main garage doors while I work!" Ken ordered.

"Sweetie, what are t'cha gonna do?" Emi asked.

Ken smirked and produced various screwdrivers, wrenches, and other assorted tools holding them in his closed fists like the claws of toolbox inclined Wolverine. "What I do best~⭐"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

**Standing Tank - Codename: "OCTO-ROCKER" - Bridge  
><strong>

Shin Mendou was furious, he had been insulted like he had never been insulted before! Once more humiliated by a mere street rat...er...fox.

"That blasted Kitsune...no doubt he's the source of this!" Shin growled. "He has corrupted a fair maiden like Emi to his own twisted desires, that is the ONLY explanation for what transpired back there!" Shin delluded himself.

"And to think that Inoue would as well and stoop down to aid that delinquent, he will now what it means to antagonize the Mendou! The two of them shall learn true terror!"

The Mendou scion piloted the enormous battle machine, and watched through the screens as he targeted at Ken and Shou, even at the expense of his own mansion, as the two entered one of the many armories the mansion had, Shin tried to attack the two fighters using the mecha, and retrieve Emi from the black haired rogue's clutches.

"Young master! We have located the whereabouts of Kenichi Aoki, Emi Moroboshi, and Shou Inoue!" A voice from Shin's smartphone relayed. "However...they have locked themselves in one of your sir father's many armories!" The guard informed.

Shin gritted his teeth. " Does that delinquent think he can escape my might by hiding in one of father's armories, I will prove that Kitsune wrong!"

Shin operated the mecha, making one of it's enormous tentacles raise, ready to whip at the building where the Magatama Keepers where currently hiding. Shin was so blinded by rage he didn't think twice as he made the OCTO-ROCKER slam at the armory, but incredibly so

***************CRASH!*******************

The building survived!

"W-What?!" Shin couldn't believe his eyes, and then it dawned on him just **where** his enemies and the fair Emi had hidden in.

* * *

><p><strong>"Fool Son" District - Main Mendou Armory - Experimental Weapons Storage #4 - Inside<br>**

*******CRASH!***********

Ken stopped working for a moment as he heard a dull crash. Shou and Emi, who had for now been destroying all locks and handles on each and nearly every exit turned to look at the ceiling.

"A-are we safe in here?" Shou asked uneasy.

Ken focused his glare to the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AKASHIC DATA<br>**

**SUPER METAL INFRASTRUCTURE STABILITY 100%**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>***CRASH!<strong>***<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER METAL INFRASTRUCTURE STABILITY 99.999%<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, we got time." Ken said flatly, as he resumed his task of taking apart several of the devices contained within the armory. "If you guys are done with the side exits, Tanuki, remember I need you to keep the main garage gate to your left shut until I say so."<p>

"Huh?" Shou turned to look.

"...Your OTHER left..._dumbass!"_ Ken deadpanned, without even lifting his gaze from his work._"Screwdriver." _Having a screwdriver handed to him.

Shou, while annoyed, turned this time correctly to his left, and upon sighting a large steel curtain, he looked sheepishly, but then saw how the curtain was starting to be forced open.

"Get a move on that, will ya?" Ken called once more, Shou merely nodded and forced the steel curtain down with all his might.

"Sweetie, what are t'cha buildin'?" Emi floated to ask as she saw several parts of weapons, motor vehicles and some tank armor strewn around the floor where Ken was working.

"Something that hopefully will let us take down that enormous metal octopus." Ken explained as he moved a large piece of metal and started to place in place. "As long as that _Colossus_ is out there, gettin' outta this weirdo crackpot mansion will be next to impossible."

"What'cha talkin' about?!" Emi asked offended. "One **zap** of mine and that mecha will go down for the cou-"

"It won't work. _Blowtorch._" Ken cut off, as he grabbed a blowtorch handed to him proceeded to weld two pieces of a metallic alloy together, flipping out a set of glasses to shield his vision with his other hand. "I analyzed that thing, if it gets hit with electricity it will bury one of it's tentacles into the ground to create a grounding effect and nullify the lightning." Ken explained.

"W-WHAT?!" Emi gasped surprised, as her shoulders slumped forward and depressed she cried twin waterfalls of tears. "That means I'm gonna be useless for this fight, right?"

Ken stopped as he considered that for a minute. "Hmm...Not necessarily...If we sever the tentacles, we can attack it directly with your lightning, it will take 8 attacks to bring that thing down."

"Oooooh~" Emi said in awe. "T'cha already got a good plan in that brain of yours, huh Sweetie?" Emi said with a smile.

"Kishishishi~, not to toot my own horn, but Tako-ouji won't know what hit him. _Now a wrench._" Ken gloated, as he received a wrench and started affixing a bolt in his invention.

Shou, who was struggling to hold the metal curtain down, though of something in that moment. "Wait...**who's passing you your tools, Kitsune?"**

Emi blinked. "Not me..."

Ken blinked, and turned to see-

"Heard there was a dinner party around here, where's the menu?"

**㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5KABLAAAAAAAAAAAM!㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5**

**An enormous explosion with no rhyme or reason shook the entire armory, right there, being Ken's assistant was none other than Cherry, the insufferable monk****!**

"What the-?! CHERRY?! How'd you get here?!" Shou asked as he was a safe distance away from the blast.

"I heard that Mendou had summoned the Moroboshis, _no doubt for a dinner party._" Cherry explained, as dust clouds still permeated the blast area around him.

"_Ah no, that last part was definitely your wishful thinkin'..." _Shou deadpanned.

_"Kehehehehe~..." _A malevolent cackle was heard from within the blast clouds, one that sent shivers down Cherry's spine, as Ken's hand shot out and clutched over Cherry's head almost as if to crush his head, and Cherry was lifted and forced to face the delinquent boy. "For once, I'm actually **happy** to see you, Cherry, _Kehehehehehehehehehehe~!" _Ken cackled, as his eyes blazed in a white and eerie unnatural light.

"...***g-gulp*...**" **Cherry gulped**, somehow this was not gonna be good for the vertically impaired monk. _"...t-tis' fate..."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Fool Son" District - Main Mendou Armory - Experimental Weapons Storage #4 - Outside<strong>**

Outside the armory, there dozens of 'Kuromegane' were trying to force the steel curtain of the armoury open, using machinery, ingenuity and plain brute force...however the curtain barely budged as a titanic strength from the other side held it down with all his might. Several other tanks were approaching the building ready to capture Ken and Shou, and bring Emi back to their young master.

_"Have you not extracted them yet?!" _Shin demanded, losing his patience via wireless communication, as his mecha approached the correct position for attack.

"N-No sir...they have sealed all other exits save for this one...and we're trying to open it...but..." A guard excused.

_"BUT WHAT?!"_ Shin roared furious.

"...T-the blowtorch for this area...**happens to be inside...**" The guard explained. "So instead we have to try and raise the curtain..."

"_**FOOLS!**_" Shin yelled through the comm.

***KA-THUNK***

Suddenly the curtain started to raise by itself slowly, the guards right next to the armory entrance backed away, to prepare to capture the intruders and close off any exits.

As the steel curtain raised, from the darkness within the armory a pair of shinning lights shone through.

*****VROOOOM!*****

**From the shadows a heavily armored, white sport motorcycle burst through and smashed through the human barricade with extreme speed and force! As the bike skid to a stop it revealed an armored sports style bike with a sidecar, painted blue and white. Ken was riding the vehicle with Emi sitting right behind him, and Shou riding with Cherry in a sidecar next to it.**

Shin sneered, as he spoke to his foes via a huge P.A. system built into his mecha. **_"Is that it? From all the weapons in my father's armory, you chose a simple bike to face me?! You truly are a fool, Kenichi Aoki!" _**

Ken grinned in response, as somehow he hacked into the mecha's communication's and talked directly to Shin through his screen, surprising the rich scion. "Buddy, you're welcome to **try** and catch me. But I'll make sure you lose this fight." Ken taunted, while Emi stuck her tongue out at Shin in the background.

"That's a promise." Ken finished, closing off the communications.

While Shin was still surprised about **how** had Ken hacked into his communications channel, he merely gritted his teeth in anger as he focused the Octo-Rocker to crush his enemy, but luckily, Emi held tightly to Ken, so he wouldn't be able to attack directly as he plotted in the first place, so instead, he would have to try and destroy the bike, while leaving Emi unharmed.

A difficult task, but not impossible for Shin's Octo-Rocker. Shin focused on capturing Emi as a metal clawed tentacle shot to try and snatch Emi away harmlessly.

"Not-a-chance!" Ken yelled, as he accelerated at a higher speed than the bike seemed to be capable of driving in the first place, dodging the tentacle arm.

The bike drove at an amazing speed, as Ken swerved through each of Shin's attempts to grab Emi.

"B-Blasted Kitsune!" Shin struggled to aim and capture the group, but the target was small, and moved faster than Shin's mecha could try and target them. Frustrated, Shin decided to unleash his arsenal to defeat his foes, and close off any attempt to escape. With a press of a button...

****KA-CHUNK!**** ****KA-CHUNK!**** ****KA-CHUNK!**** ****KA-CHUNK!**** ****KA-CHUNK!**** ****KA-CHUNK!****

Several hatches opened on the tentacle arms, and shot hundreds of missiles towards the white bike.

"INCOMING!" Shou yelled.

"I KNOW!" Ken answered.

****BAKOOOM!**** ****BAKOOOM!**** ****BAKOOOM!**** ****BAKOOOM!****

"WHOA!" Ken zigzagged, dodging the rain of missiles.

"GRR! That's enough!" Emi growled, as she raised her hand and let loose a wide burst of lightning, enveloping the group in an electrical sphere shield. **"_RAIKŌ BŌRU!" _**_[Lightning Ball] _Emi yelled. The sphere surrounded them an acted like a makeshift force field, shorting out and detonating all the missiles before they impacted

*******CRACKLE!*******

"What the-?!" Ken gasped, that...that didn't feel like Emi's haphazard lightning ki, unlike her lightning arrow though it was unrefined and lacked a ton of control, **that was a ki technique! A martial arts ki technique!**

"E-Emi-san..." Shou gasped surprised as well.

When Emi herself noticed what she just did, she almost panicked. "I...I..." She stuttered...

Ken stared at Emi for a small while, but refocused his eyes on the road. "Guess hanging around us you've learned a thing or two..." Ken figured.

Emi meekly nodded, though she felt relieved, she also felt a small bit hurt. She shook her head and focused her eyes forward as well...ignoring the haunted expression on **Shou**'s face...Shou shook that thought out of his mind for the moment as something more pressing was suddenly on his mind.

"Any ideas on how to counter-attack that thing?!" Shou asked.

"Yeah. You do it." Ken answered simply, getting a shocked expression from all the passengers.

"HAH~?! ME?!" Shou asked incredulous.

"Of course you! I'm stuck driving so just press the touchpad in front of ya, Tanuki." Ken explained, Shou blinked as he looked in front of him, and indeed on the sidecar there was a screen that flashed: **PRESS TO INITIALIZE WEAPONS SYSTEM. **It all just screamed dangerous to Shou.

"N-no!" Shou shook his head. "This is...NO, like hell I will! I've gone along with your insane plane so far but if you think I'm going to-"

Ken rolled his eyes. "Cherry."

"Press here, right?" Without any warning, Cherry pressed the touchpad, Shou screamed. "GAAAAAAAH!"

As soon as Cherry pressed the touchpad, the sidecar started to transform, metal plaques shifting and sliding, the seat elevating and soon, Shou was sitting in the most advanced turret ever seen to the copper-haired boy, Emi looked at the turret with starry eyes, what could only be described as sheer **envy,** you could tell she wanted one of those.

"Eh?" Shou muttered, his brain seemingly reached his breaking point

"As much as I'd like to, I can't shoot and drive at the same time." Ken further explained. "The turret's "windshield" is actually a high grade polymer AR monitor, the red targets you see on the screen, just line up the cross-hairs and aim for them, you'll start breaking that metal octopus's armor after a while, then just sever them with the setsudanki." Ken continued. "You know...like back with the other **octopus**...just this time, he can't regrow them...I hope."

"YOU HOPE?!" Shou yelled, suddenly pale.

"Anyway you got your instructions." Ken said as he slalomed through several missile blasts that impacted ahead of them. ****BAKOOOM!**** ****BAKOOOM!**** ****BAKOOOM!**** ****BAKOOOM!**** "So get to it, dude! Before my luck runs out!"

"B-but...but-!"

"TANUKI-DUDE!" Ken berated, with gritted teeth.

㈐5**BOOOM!㈐5**

"But...!"

"Tanuki!" Emi called, worried, as she let loose a few more bolts to destroy more missiles shot at them.

㈐5**BOOOM!㈐5** ㈐5**BOOOM!㈐5** ㈐5**KABOOOM!㈐5**

"B-But-!"

"It is only when we are backed into a corner..." Cherry started. "**That our true nature shines..."**

Shou looked at his friends, and then to the turret controls sitting in front of him. "Guh!...grrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRR!"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! TO HELL WITH IT ALL! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Shou roared, as he grabbed the controls with fury in his eyes.**

**"DAMN YOU! GO TO HELL, YOU ▢△◯╳!" **Shou yelled as his eyes blazed in black flames, he grabbed the turret controls and fired a barrage of energy bolts from the guns to the octopus, with scary accuracy.

Ken, Emi and Cherry looked at Shou honestly scared, this was what happened when you pushed someone like Shou off the deep end. "Y-yeah, I'll leave you to that, dude..." Ken said, the other two nodding as Shou had gone full **Heavy-Weapons Guy** on them...as Ken would later put it.

Finally the counter attack had gone into full swing, Ken drove the bike with unmatched expertise, while Shou, who others might have thought was chaotically spraying energy bolts in the commonly known as the "spray and pray" method of shooting, actually had a sniper like precision.

㈐5**KABOOOM!㈐5**

A metallic tentacle started to lose it's armor in a blast of explosion revealing a mesh of artificial fibers that allowed it to move like real muscle.

"NOW" Ken saw the opportunity through the rear view mirror.

Shou in a single motion moved the controls away and focused energy on his arms **"_ENGETSU SETSUDANKI!" _**With a powerful roar, a blade of black and red energy soared and slashed through the exposed tentacle.

"Emi, your turn!" Ken ordered, Emi nodded, as she jumped off and flew to approach the severed artificial limb. _**"RAKURAI TOOYA!"**_

A bolt of lightning shot from her hands, and started to damage the circuitry of the Octo-Rocker, as well as zapping Shin inside.

"UGWAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shin yelped as electricity coursed through him, he managed to take hold of the controls making one of the tentacles bury itself in the ground, creating a grounding effect, but the damage was already done.

Shin activated the P.A. system once more. _**"Emi-san, I beg of you, you do not need to aid these dastardly rogues!"**_Shin begged at Emi.

To which the Oni princess merely responded by sticking her tongue out at him and blowing a raspberry. "*BIH!*" And promptly flew back to the white bike to rejoin Ken and the others.

Shin was stunned, _(w-why...?)_

His hands gripped the controls once more. _(I-I am Shin Mendou...he's just a mere delinquent, even if he's the World Champion...he's just scum!)_

Fury was ignited in the very depths of his soul. _(Why would Emi-san choose **HIM **over **ME?!)**_

Shin focused all weapons on his target, the pony-tailed rogue known as Kenichi Aoki. _(This...IS...**UNFORGIVABLE!)**_

Once more the Octo-Rocker resumed it's attack on the intruders.

"Let's keep at it!" Ken ordered, all the riders nodded in agreement.

The fight continued like this, the pattern varied very little, for all it's might, the Octo-Rocker was a very slow type of VTOL mecha, and the Magatama Keepers proved more than a match to it. Shin was wielding a state-of-the-art military vehicle, while his opponents were riding a mere modified motor-cycle, and yet somehow he was losing!

"N-Not possible!" Shin gritted his teeth. "Why?...WHY AM I LOSING?!" The Mendou scion slammed his fists on the mecha's console in frustration.

"Look at you, Tanuki!" Ken had to praise. "Who'd 'ave known you were an ace with guns?"

"**HAHAHA!" **Shou laughed at that. "Goes to show what you know, my dad is a detective remember: when I was a kid he used to take me to shooting ranges and taught me everything about marksmanship!"

"HUH?!" Emi gasped surprised. "T-That's...NOT FAIR!" She pouted jealously. "How come t'cha have such a cool skill like that Tanuki?!"

"Oh, quit whining, miss _I-can-make-Gok*-my-bitch_." Ken deadpanned at Emi, the Oni girl sticking her tongue at her husband in response... curiously she made no attempts to deny the jab at her...

The Octo-Rocker had lost 6 of it's limbs already, only two left. As Shou once more managed to destroy the armor of another one.

_**"ENGETSU SETSUDANKI!"**_Another crescent blade of energy severed the seventh tentacle, and another bolt electrocuted the Octo-Rocker and Shin inside.

"AGHAAAAAAAGHAAAAAAGH!" Shin yelped for the seventh time, but grabbed on to the controls once more. One look at the status screen and he saw that his beloved mecha would not be able to take another attack like that.

_"N-NONSENSE!" _Shin managed to say.

It made no sense, he was armed to the teeth, his weapons wre superior but somehow, he had been driven into the corner. When he as a Mendou should've been triumphant, he was being constantly mocked. Shin could envision the mocking laughter of that delinquent. But Shin had still one more ace up his sleeve, he grinned as he saw where his foes were headed.

"SWEETIE, LOOK OUT UP AHEAD!" Emi called as she watched from the air, as some distance away from Ken and company there was another barricade of Kuromegane, not just that, it was downright a dead-end, in front of them were hundreds of guards and tanks, and to the sides were the walls of the manor, and behind Ken and co. was the Octo-Rocker.

Once more the mecha's P.A. system buzzed back to life: _**"NO WAY OUT KITSUNE! YOU LOSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_Shin taunted.

Unfortunately, Shin never caught the manic grin on Ken's face as he directed the bike towards...a wall?!

"S-Sweetie...w-watch out we're headin' for a-!"

"I know!" Ken's eyes shone with mayhem, as the bike was accelerating towards the wall.

Shin who was watching through the mecha's cockpit, was flabbergasted. "Has he finally gone insane?!" Shin wondered to himself. "That wall is built to withstand even the toughest of armaments, there is no way to break through it!"

"Everybody, brace yourselves!" Ken warned, as the speed only increased, and Ken pulled a wheelie.

"WHOA!" "EEP!" "ACK!" The passengers all yelped from the impromptu maneuver, the Kuromegane started to chase hoping to intercept them before it was too late, but when the bike made contact with the wall-

**"W-WHAT INSANITY IS THIS?!" **Shin screamed in disbelief.

Against all logic, the bike started to **ride upwards along the wall**, defying the very law of gravity itself! Upon closer inspection, the moment the wheel's on Ken's bike made contact with the wall, a mechanism activated, which made the wheels twist in their axes till they were facing flat on the ground, as well as an eerie blue glow was emitted by the wheels, and the bike started hovering along the wall! Ken was driving along the walls of the Mendou manor as if they were roads themselves!

**"KAHAHAHA!" **Ken cackled. "**MARIO KART 8, BABY! I FIGURED THE SCIENCE OUT!" **Ken triumphantly roared.

Indeed, like a feature of said game, Ken had built a gravity defying bike out of a fictional setting...he had managed **to make it into a reality!**

"A-Amazing!" Emi and Shou praised, as now they were escaping from Shin and the Kuromegane via the walls.

"But to come up with the idea out of a video game?!" Shou berated. "GODDAMMIT, YOU GAME-BRAINED KITSUNE!" Shou yelled in a mixture of exasperation and praise

"_Kishishishi~!" _Was Ken's only response. "All right, let's finish this dude!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Shou argued, as he aimed the turret once more towards the last remaining tentacle in the Octo-Rocker, and fired a barrage of energy bolts.

"N-NO!" Shin yelped as he focused on trying to bring his foes down, the bolts started to tear at the weak points of the final armor.

Shin finally reached a desperate point, he fired everything in his arsenal to take down the delinquent champion. The Octo-Rocker fired missiles, lasers, mines bombs, everything but the kitchen sink!

"GAH!" Ken swerved with precise skill as he maneuvered across the barrage of projectiles.

"I-incredible." Cherry finally said. "To be able to dodge this veritable rain of death, I must commend you for your skill, Kenichi Aoki"

"Pfft! _This little drizzle?!" _Ken boasted, as he made the bike jump over a remote mine, while spinning in the air to deflect away a bomb. "This crap isn't even in the same realm as ANY of my _bullet hell _games-WHOA!" Ken said, as he barely managed to dodge an incoming missile.

Emi turned to Shou. "I dunno how long we are gonna last like this. Tanuki, hurry up!"

Shou who had all his focus on just firing at the armor answered: "I am doing my best, Emi-san! J-just a few more shots and-..."

㈐5**KABOOOM!㈐5**

The final set of armor plates fell to the ground, the last tentacle exposed.

"Now to end this!" Shou yelled as he moved the controls away to aim one last guillotine.

_**"It's not over yet!"**_Shin roared from the P.A. system as he unleashed a storm of missiles, bolts and all the weaponry once more, but this time with desperate focus.

"OH CRAP!" Ken swerved as it was becoming increasingly difficult to dodge everything. "TANUKI-DUDEEEEEEE!" Ken called out as he was starting to lose patience.

"GUH!" Shou yelped as he did his best to hold on to the sidecar. "I-I'm tryin'! You keep steady!"

"I got a better idea: how about I keep us ALIVE?! Just do your part already!"

"You think it's so easy, then how about you try cutting it down-oh wait, YOU CAN'T CUZ YOU DON'T KNOW ANY TECHNIQUES THAT DO THAT, RIGHT KITSUNE?!"

"Oh, I do believe I just heard the mating call of the Perpetual-loser-Tanuki-who-can't-drive-to-save-his-own-life."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

**"WILL YOU TWO BOYS JUST SHUT THE F*CK UP ALREADY AND DO SOMETHIN'?!"**

With Emi's roar, Shou unleashed another blade of obsidian energy, that chopped the last tentacle clean off.

"NO!" Shin yelled, as his weaponry fell silent as the final tentacle plummeted to the ground.

Ken made the bike jump from the wall back to solid ground, making the wheels reset to their original positions. "One more hit." Ken said as he drove towards the damaged mecha.

_**"_**I WON'T LET YOU!**_"**_Shin roared, as the remaining part of the mecha, the octopus head, transformed into a gigantic laser, aimed right at him. The laser started to charge energy at an alarming rate. _**"I CANNOT MISS, THIS IS THE END FOR YOU KITSUNE!"**_Shin sneered menacingly.

But Ken hit the brakes, a truly malevolent glint in his eyes. "_Just what I was waiting for..._time for the **'secret weapon'! **" Ken said ominously

"Secret weapon?" All three riders asked in unison.

With a flip of the switch Ken pressed a button hidden on the bike's handle, as the front of it transformed into a huge cannon, along with an open hatch right in front of him. "Time for you to taste my **ultimate weapon: THE SUPER ULTIMATE DREADFUL CANNON OF UTTER DESTRUCTION: THE CHERRY CANNON!" **Ken roared

"'super ultimate dreadful cannon of utter destruction?'" Shou parroted dumbfounded.

"'Cherry Cannon?'" Emi followed up.

And after a few seconds, as the implications sank into his brain "...**ME?!..." **Cherry gasped in utter panic.

Before the monk could react, Ken grabbed the despised monk from his head and with a fluid motion stuffed him into the open hatch, kicking him inside for good measure, once inside Ken closed the hatch and aimed.

"O-oi, w-wait..." Shou, who was still trying to process what was happening asked. "Y-you're not seriously going to-?"

"S-Sweetie..." Emi continued, even if she saw in Ken's eyes and aura a deranged spirit. "T-this is too much, there's gotta be-"

"Nope, I'm shootin'!" Was Ken's response. **"TAMAYAAAAAA!" **Ken called as he pressed the trigger, and shot the monk in a blast of enegy, Cherry wailing all the way.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" Cherry screamed.

_**"TOO LATE!" **_Shin fired the enormous laser, right at the Magatama Keepers, and when Cherry and the laser collided, the two clashed as Cherry somehow was able to withstand the damage, and, denying all logic and reason.

***CRASH!***

**Cherry managed to blast through the laser!**

"I-...IMPOSSIBLE!" Shin yelped, as once Cherry collided with the flying mecha...

**㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5KABLOOOOEYYY!㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5㈐5**

The mecha blew up in a glorious explosion.

Ken, Emi and Shou looked at the scene, Ken with a satisfied grin, while Shou was horrified, and Emi was stunned to a short moment, right beside the amulet keepers, a charred Cherry crash landed into the ground, slightly twitching.

"_...I can't believe that worked..." _Shou managed to say, relieved that the monk was alive, then turned to face his rival in indignant fury. "Still, what if Cherry died back there?!" Shou demanded.

To which Ken responded with a flat glare and a deadpan snark. "Yeah...**as if we'd be THAT lucky to get rid of Cherry so easily!" **Ken said in disgust.

Emi blinked as she heard that, and looked at the monk more carefully, and then it hit her: it was the same monk that **BOTH **her mom and dad despised so much! The one Ataru used a poster to scare [and injure] would be pretenders of her!

...And the one that earned the exact same feelings of disgust and contempt from her parents, as well as from Ken.

"GYAHAHAHA~!" A familiar cackle made itself known, as driving via a jeep, Ataru, Lum, Airi and Shuutarou Mendou arrived at the scene. "Pretty flashy fight back there, Kitsune~! Gehehehe~!" Ataru praised

_"not-a-kitsune." _Ken deadpanned.

"Hey Dad, Mom..._Shorty..."_ Emi greeted her parents...and her sister

While Airi stuck her tongue out, Lum approached Ken. "Wow...did t'cha build a _Zero-point constant energy manipulator _into the wheels of that bike?" Lum asked.

To which Ken blinked surprised. "A-ah yeah! I also added a _gyroscopic 3D difuser _to stabilize it along the walls...the weapons however, I only managed to build a small _energy pulse generator, _the cannon uses a combination of _dark energy_ from the _catastrophic energy generator _that creates enough force to..."

At this point, all of Lum's and Ken's conversation was a hodge-podge of highly advanced technological discourse.

"_Oh great...those two are 'nerding out' on us, are they?" _Emi rolled her eyes, to which Shou stifled a chuckle.

"*sigh*...well, guess it's my fault for bein' attracted to such a huge nerd, gihihi~!" Emi giggled, just as Ken bopped her in the head

****BONK!** "OWIE!" **Emi complained, as Ken twisted his fist.

"What was that...I didn't quite catch it? _What?_" Ken asked, unamused.

"Y-You are a huge nerd." Emi responded defiantly.

"Hah~?" Ken asked again, digging the fist with more force.

"A huge nerd." Emi kept defying, though this time

"HAH~?!" Ken asked again, as his fist started blazing in white ki.

"I-I-I meant an i**N**telligent,** E**xtrao**R****D**inary guy, yeah!" Emi lamely excused.

"...that's better..." Ken lifted his fist from her head.

Shuutarou had watched the entire exchange take place in front of him...and felt the strangest sense of déjà vu from the scene... once he remembered **where and when **he had seen it before he sighed depressed.

"I-I suppose...I owe all of you an apology." Shuutarou said.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DO!" Ataru called Mendou out on it, to which Lum pulled him away and chided him _"Darling!"_

Ken kept silent as he pondered something. "Tell you what: Give me forty..._no_...make that **eighty thousand yen** and let me keep that bike and we'll call it even." Ken negotiated.

Everyone present stared oddly at Ken, he did realize that he was talking to a billionaire right?

"J-just that much?" Shuutarou asked, pleasantly surprised, what Ken was asking didn't even amount to a pittance from the billionaire.

Ken shrugged. "Yeah, I ain't greedy..." Ken said.

And then it dawned on both Shou and Emi, **why **he had asked for that exact number. "...the new PS4's price tag is about forty thousand yen..." Emi reasoned

"...the other forty thousand must be for games then..." Shou reasoned.

To both these reasonings, Ken just whistled innocently.

From the wreckage of the Octo-Rocker, a utterly injured Shin Mendou emerged and with a finger to the sky, he croaked.

_"I aM ShiN MeNdoU...s-sCioN of teH mOsT poWerfUl clAn On eArtH...I oWn a MansIoN anD a YaTcH..." _And as he finished saying that, he fell to the ground, knocked out.

At that exact time Cherry also emerged, pained and dazed. _"...'TiS fAte..." _And also keeled over. And thus an end to another adventure, to another battle and to one more weird tale had been reached.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next episode: I Hate the Sea!**


	25. I Hate The Sea

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 22 - **_I Hate the Sea!_**  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will.

* * *

><p><strong>Seaside - Beach near No Man's Cove<br>**

A wonderful sunny day, clear blue skies, white shiny sand, and hundreds of tourists playing around in the beach. Yes, the beach, often regarded as the king location of summer vacationists. Many stores and shops lined the beach in hopes of selling their wares to tourists and visitors, teashops, restaurants, lodges. Many arrive here to relax and let loose, let their inhibitions free, as many arrive to swim, hundreds of beautiful women in skimpy, form-fitting, sexy swimsuits were a very common and welcomed sight, many bathing in the sun's warm rays, and many more swimming in the crystalline ocean.

"...This is torture..." A voice filled with spite called out, that voice belonging to a very well known delinquent back in Tomobiki, Kenichi Aoki, otherwise known simply as Ken. Donning some long cargo shorts and a hooded white and blue jacket, along with a white t-shirt which bore a series of symbols [namely ⬆⬆⬇⬇⬅➡⬅➡ **(B) (A) (START) **]

"_Sweetie~!"_ A charming voice called from the skies, as the feminine form of Emi Moroboshi, the rebellious half Oni princess, flew down from above, the Oni princess was donning her usual jacket along with a one piece swimsuit, with a shooting star motif colored in green and blue, she hovered right in front of Ken, who was currently too busy sulking.

"Geez...are t'cha gonna sulk here all day?" Emi asked with a pout.

"Yes! Not like I got any choice: This is the safest spot on this place!" Ken berated, indeed he had located himself in a bench...one as far away from the water as physically possible without leaving the beach.

"Explain this: why did you drag me all the way here?!" Ken demanded to know.

"_Lady Emi!" _Another voice called, one that made Emi cringe, and automatically float and grab onto Ken's arm. Once again they encountered Shin Mendou, the unbearable scion of the Mendou fortune.

Emi held on tightly to Ken as she shot a glower to Mendou. Shin scoffed in a mocking tone against Ken. "Ah, and yet we meet again, you low class delinquent. I do clearly recollect that I invited Lady Emi to my personal villa in this area, though I wonder **WHY **you decided to tag along." Shin taunted.

"Hey, not my choice this time, **Octo-freak!**" Ken said with hostility. "**I was dragged here against my will.**" Ken shot a dirty look to Emi.

Emi meekly looked at Ken with puppy eyes. "W-well...I didn't wanna be alone with this freak after all!" She explained, ***THUD* **making Shin faceplant on the sandy ground, while Ken muttered an off-handed _"Huh...guess you got a point..."_

"Besides, I wanted us to come to the beach and have some fun!" Emi said in a cheerful. "All of us!"

As if on cue, four others joined in on the conversation: Shou "Tanuki" Inoue, who also tagged along, bearing a similar attire to that of Ken except with reversed colors, Usagi "Bunny" Miyake, another one invited by Shin, wearing a cheerfull, rabbit themed two piece swimsuit, Airi, Emi's little sister who had a tiger stripped swimsuit and finally the little Hikaru, A.K.A. the Pure-hearted-fox, who was carrying a beach ball twice as big as the little fox was.

"You're still all the way over here, Kitsune?" Shou asked exasperated, referring to his live-long rival by his nickname, Shou was one of the few people to be able to get away with calling Ken that, just as inversely as Ken was the only one who could get away with calling Shou "Tanuki".

**"Piss off, Tanuki.**" Ken said, hostile once more. "I'm not in the mood."

"Is this because you can't swim?" Usagi asked, pointing to the fact that Ken was indeed a hammer in the water, which is to say: **he sank like a rock.**

"..." Ken did not dignify that question with an answer, he merely glared at the sea.

"C'mon Big Bro, let's play!" Airi asked.

Ken sighed. "Sorry, kiddo. Your Big Bro isn't in much of a fun mood right now." Ken said, making Airi look down sadly.

Hikaru jumped up on the bench, Ken was sitting on, and placed a little paw on Ken's arm , the little fox's intention was to comfort his familiar.

But Ken's glare clearly communicated it actually had the opposite effect. "!...S-sorry, Kenichi-kun..." The little Hikaru meekly apologized.

"You guys clearly don't understand..." Ken said annoyed, as he stood up from the bench, tightening his fist. "The "swim lesson" fiasco was one thing true...but to drag me **here** of all places..." Ken looked **genuinely **angry!

Emi's empathic abilities told her that his anger was the real deal as well. "Sweetie..." Emi said, sadly

"THIS PLACE IS SHEER TORTURE TO ME!" Ken yelled. "It ain't any different than taunting an oasis in front of a thirsty desert dweller!"

"Hmph! Ridiculous..." Shin scoffed, mocking Ken's pain.

"H-hey...if you feel that strongly about it...then maybe we can try to teach you **how to swim aga-?**" Usagi was about to suggest, however-

**"F**K NO! NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTIN' YOU GUYS PUT ME THROUGH THAT HELL AGAIN!" **Ken roared, cutting the blonde girl off, bowling everyone over. "Besides, that's not the point! I mean..._it's part of the point but you guys are missin' the big picture!" _Ken continued to rant.

Everyone had been bowled over into the sand, and Shou emerged along with Emi, Usagi and Hikaru, blinking at how Ken was reacting.

"J-just look around you!" Ken ordered. "**Tons of babes around in bikinis, skimpy swimsuits, two-pieces, one-pieces, three-pieces!**" Ken started to rant, Shou did mutter an odd _"Three-pieces?"_

"And I'm stuck here! Not able to go after any babe, because of that obscenely huge death hazard just over there!" Ken pointed with blazing eyes and pure hatred towards the sea.

Of course he was meet with the unamused glares of Emi, Usagi, Shou and Shin. Usagi sighed as she decided to humor the aquatically challenged fighter. "By "obscenely huge death hazard"...you mean the ocean, right?"

"..." Ken glared at the ocean.

"But it's not like you can't go up to the girls that aren't swimming and talk to them, right bro?" Airi reasoned, ignoring her sister's angry yell _"AIRI! WHY YOU-! Don't give Sweetie any ideas!"_

"Even if I did that, sooner or later they'll want to swim with me..." Ken reasoned, already having thought through that option. "And if I reveal I can't swim, they'll think I'm lame and want nothin' to do with me: in other words, WHAT'S THE POINT?!" Ken gripped his head with both hands as he descended in a squat.

Emi glared flatly, as her husbands reason for his foul mood was because his girl-hunting would be hindered...not like she would've allowed it in the first place anyway. "W-well, then let's just have some fun here in the sand." Emi tried to redirect.

"Like what?" Ken questioned irritated.

Emi, suddenly put on the spot, started to wonder. "Umm...umm...we could build a sandcastle?" Emi suggested

"What are you? 5?" Ken shot back with a flat expression.

Emi scowled. "How's about beach volleyball?" She suggested, just the slightest twitch at her lips

"With Tanuki and Bunny here? First serve either of them get, they'd send the ball into orbit." Ken pointed out. _"By the way, that also rules out frisbee..."_

Usagi and Shou glared at the tall boy."W-well...let's bury you in the sand!" Emi playfully suggested.

"**PASS." **Ken said simply. "With Tako-Ouji here, I don't like my chances of resurfacin' again..."

Shin glared at Ken, but then noticed the suspicious glares the others were giving the rich boy. "..._good_ _point..." _Emi admitted, ignoring the hurt expression on Shin's face.

"Uh...Umm..." Emi suddenly at a loss tried to think of something, she snapped her fingers as she thought of something. "Howzzabout surfing?!" Emi energetically suggested.

**Dead. Silence.**

No one even tried to make a comment on that suggestion, as Emi turned to look at everyone, she then realized her mistake, and shrank as she laughed meekly.

"...If you need me...I'll be in town nearby..." Ken said with a flat expression, as he flipped his ever present 3DS open. "...you know what?..." Ken said as he gave Emi his 3DS. "If somethin' happens use it...ok? _I waterproofed it._" Ken said annoyed, as he then started to walk away.

Emi blinked confused, as she held to the modified handheld. "S-Sweetie, wait!" Emi was about to fly after Ken, but Shin held her hand back.

"Leave the lout be, milady. We can enjoy the sea just well enough by ourselves without him. " Shin attempted to be debonair.

But Emi's angry glower, just before she zapped him said another story. *******ZAP***** "GYAHOOOOOIHA!" **Mendou yelped, as he crumpled into a heap.

Shou scratched the back of his neck. "Ah...let's give him some time to cool down..." Shou suggested. "Maybe afterwards he'll join us, on the pretext that he got bored or somethin'..."

"But t'cha know Sweetie is probably gonna be girl-huntin' and-" Emi tried to say worried, but Usagi placed a comforting hand in her shoulder.

"Moroboshi, look around: all the girls in the area are around here in the beach." Usagi pointed out. "I doubt Ken's gonna find much in town. So let's give Kenichi-kun some space, okay?"

Emi still looked unsure, but Shou nodded to that wisdom. "Besides, if we don't give him some time to cool off, he's liable to do something horrible to the ocean just out of frustration."

Emi's shoulders slumped as she sighed in defeat...and then noticed something. "Hey...**where did Airi and Hikaru go?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Seaside - Beach Town Streets<br>**

The streets were sparse with townspeople, which was to say they were just about abandoned, there was one or two stray passersby, but that was it. At this time of the day, people would rarely go touristing, looking at shops or wandering to see any local attractions. At this point Ken knew there was not much hope for girl-hunting, but at least he could hope to find an arcade...or even an arcade cabinet near a store.

"...*grumble*...well, this is magnificent suckage!" Ken snarked, as he walked a little further...and stopped, as he heard the sound of a pitter patter of little paws and the tell tale sound of flight.

Ken looked back and instantly his two stalkers hid before he could spot them. "...*sigh*...You two can come out now..." Ken called out.

From a nearby cardboard box, Hikaru meekly pooped out, while Airi floated from behind a telephone pole. "W-we're sorry Big Bro..." Airi apologized.

Ken scratched his head. "It's okay, guys. I'm not mad at either of you..." Ken messed up the two's hair. "Besides, misery loves company, kehehehehe~..." Ken laughed, though there was a tired note in his voice.

"D-don't worry, Kenichi. We'll keep you company!" Hikaru cheered, Airi nodded energetically as well.

Ken smiled, but right then they trio heard-

*****CRASH*****

Everybody turned to the sound. "Huh?" Hikaru perked his ears.

"What was that?" Airi asked as she floated higher into the air to look.

Ken held an arm to signal them to stay behind as he cautiously followed the sound of the crash. "Wait here you two..." Ken said as he walked cautiously, the crash came from right around the corner of the block they were in, as Ken poked his head to look he was welcomed to quite a nasty sight.

A gang of several delinquents, just like him, who happened to have a severe multitude in numbers, all seemed to be surrounding someone.

_"What the-? A "Random Encounter"? Here, of all places?!"_ Ken whispered annoyed, and just then his amulet started to shine.

_[...We may be able to avoid this battle...] _The blue magatama advised to it's keeper. _[They've got their target already.]_

Ken blinked when he heard that, and watched what was going on.

From his vantage point of view he saw several delinquents, many carrying a varied assortment of weapons, like steel pipes, bats, and chains, many scary and nasty looking, one of them, seemingly the leader of the gang, hair in dreadlocks, with a stupid looking Hawaiian shirt, was a beast of a different muscular build that towered over his gang at an impressive 1 meter 80 centimeters [still way shorter than Ken though], but what drew Ken's attention was who this delinquent boss was staring down:

A young man, Ken figured him to be the same age as himself, bearing a tattered old high school dark blue shirt, and an equally tattered white t-shirt underneath. The youth was very attractive, even Ken admitted that, he had dark brown hair, tied in a short and thin ponytail, and a cool air about him... a certain badassery that was innately apparent.

..._(Wait, what?... **WTF?!)**_Ken shook his head violently, eliminating that stray and utterly random thought that had wormed into his brain, he slapped his cheeks to try and snap himself awake.

"_Big Bro, what's goin' on?" _Airi, tired of waiting floated above Ken and peeked at the scene, just as Hikaru did the same at Ken's feet.

_"***kon?!* **Y-you guys I told you to-! Agh, nevermind!" _Ken was about to scold but decided to continue watching what was occurring.

* * *

><p>The young man looked to his left, and then to his right. Yup, he was completely surrounded by these creeps.<p>

"So...what can I do ya for?" The young man asked to the muscular boss.

The boss, completely covered in tattoos sneered at the youth. "Hehehehe...you hear that boys? This asshole here is still playing dumb with us."

"Yeah, we's gonna make you pay." "You goin' down!" "HAhahahaha~!"

Jeers and mocking laughter flooded the place, until the boss raised his hand signaling everyone to shut up, he then turned to the brown haired youth once more. "Day after day, each time one of my men crosses your path's, you beat them to a pulp!" The boss glowered.

The boy tiredly scratched his head. "...So?"

The boss sneered a smile once more, "...I'll ask you again: Will you join us? We certainly could use someone as tough as nails like you..."

**"Aoi Fujinami!"**

Ken blinked as he heard the name, then looked at Aoi's reaction to the question.

Aoi for his part chuckled. "Heh...You f****n kidding me?" Aoi said in a cool way. "I thrash you losers just about daily, why the hell would I want to join you morons?"

Ken gave an approving smile to that.

"Hehehe..." The boss laughed lowly. "You don't understand, Fujinami-kun, so I'll explain it to you: Either you join us..."

In that moment the delinquents started to crowd and surround Aoi. "...**Or we'll cripple you..."**

Airi scowled as she saw this. "Grr... those bullies!" She said "Let's go teach them a lesson Big Bro!"

But Ken scratched his chin and held up a hand, stopping Airi. "Let's spectate this fight...for now." Ken said.

Aoi looked at the surrounding foes, and scoffed. "Heh...too scared to take me on alone? **FINE BY ME!" **In a single motion, Aoi grabbed the nearest thug and flipped him over to the others, knocking a group of them out. "Just shut up and..." Aoi challenged

**"...FIGHT!"**

"W-What are you guys waiting for?! Smash that bastard!" The boss ordered, and as a unit all the thugs ran at Aoi.

"BRING IT!" Aoi challenged back, he ducked at an overhead pipe delivering a body blow to one thug, swerving to meet another with a backhand, then smoothly twisting into a crouch for a sweep kick, followed by an uppercut, and finishing with a round house kick. This combo took out at least ten of the delinquents.

_"Not bad~, not bad at all~!" _Ken praised, _"Dude's a natural." _But Ken noticed one of the thugs sneaking behind Aoi. "_Ah! _Watch out! Behind you!" Ken called out.

"Huh?" Aoi was distracted by the shout, and reacted too late as a thug sneaked behind him and-

*****ZAAAP!*****

**"ARGHHHH!" **Aoi yelped in pain as electricity coursed him, and was forced to his knees, behind him, one of the thugs had a **tazer **and managed to electrocute Aoi in a sneak attack.

"Heh. Restrain our friend." The boss ordered, and instantly Aoi was restrained. Held in a kneeling position in front of the boss, Aoi glared at the boss with hatred.

_"Damn...I let my guard down..._" Aoi cursed, as he struggled against his captors.

"Now..." The boss grabbed a nail bat handed to him by one of his flunkies. "See, we could've solved all this peacefully...but you just had to go and do your own thing...no, don't take this personal, Fujinami-kun..." The boss paced towards Aoi, bat in hand as his cronies had to use the power of several man just to hold the youth down.

"...But I want my gang to control this little town unchecked...can't have a wild card like you doing as they please..." The boss said as he raised the nail bat high, his flunkies getting the signal and forcing Aoi to expose his arm.

"So, I'm gonna take this arm of yours...so you never use it against us!" And the boss was ready to swing the bat down, seeking to **break **Aoi's arm.

"Tch!" Aoi closed his eyes and gritted his teeth...but nothing happened.

"Hey boss!" One of the gang members called out. "What's the hold u-...ah...AH...AAH!" He suddenly yelled.

Right behind the boss, towering over him and grabbing onto the bat with extreme force, **Ken** had arrived. His eyes shinning white like a demon's as he glared down at the delinquent gang.

"Now this is hardly fair..." Ken said in a mock offended tone, as within his hands he gripped and started to destroy the bat in the boss's hand. "You guys havin' a ton of fun here...and keepin' me out of it?! FOR SHAME!" Ken said with a mocking grin.

The boss turned to look at the newcomer nervously, as he tried to recover his bat from the tall boy's hands. "W-who are you?!"

Ken grinned, as his eyes blazed with white ethereal fire. "I am someone you really, REALLY don't want to meet when they're mad." In an instant, the bat was destroyed in Ken's grip, as the weapon was turned to useless clumps of wood.

"...And lucky you...**㈐2㈐2㈐2㈐2I HAPPEN TO BE SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!㈐2㈐2㈐2㈐2" **Ken roared, as his very fighting spirit launched a few thugs back along with his roar. Ken grabbed the boss's face, lifted him up in the air, by his face, and slammed him down into the ground, causing a crater immediately after.

**********CRASH!**************

As Ken buried the boss in the ground, he did a hand-stand and spin kicked a few of the thugs holding Aoi down out of the way, giving Aoi the chance to get rid of the rest and free himself.

"Thanks for the assist, but I didn't need your help, whoever you are." Aoi took a ready stance as he stood back to back with Ken.

"I'm not here to help you." Ken said smugly.

"Huh?!" Aoi rebuked confused.

"**I'm here to challenge you to a little contest...**" Ken said with a smile.

"A contest?" Aoi asked confused.

"Yup." Ken said, with a fox-like smug expression. "Whoever defeats the most of these morons wins, you in?"

Aoi blinked surprised at what Ken was suggesting, but soon a glint of mayhem shone in his eyes, as he smiled evilly. **"F**K YEAH I'M IN!" **Aoi roared.

"G-guh!" The boss managed to pry himself out of the concrete. "W-what're you idiots waiting for?! **ANNIHILATE THEM!" **The boss roared.

And a battle royale burst out, the thugs rushed at the brawling duo, weapons at the ready, but were met with pure devastation. Ken swerved and dodged methodically, countering at his opponents blind-spots with surgical precision and devastating force. Aoi, in the other hand, was a force of nature! He tackled and beat down any thug foolish enough to wander in his direction. Pure raw talent for destruction and pure methodical obliteration, the thugs themselves couldn't tell who was worse!

"W-what is this?! WHO IS THIS GUY?!" The boss yelped, now honestly scared. With Aoi, they could sometimes ambush and overwhelm the youth but Ken was practically untouchable! And the two fighting side by side? They were unstoppable! It was time to put a stop to this. The boss signaled one of his flunkies, one carrying a stun gun to approach Ken and taze him.

The thug managed to sneak just next to Ken and- *****ZAAAP!*** "AGHKH!" **Ken grunted in pain.

"DUDE!" Aoi exclaimed worried for his newfound ally.

"Hyehehehehe~this is what happens to those who defy us!" The thug cheered malevolently, but instead of seeing Ken falling down weakened, "Huh?" The thug was met with a powerful round house kick to the face "BUGWAAAH!" The delinquent was sent sailing towards a wall.

Ken, who was still sparkling a little, grabbed the stun gun before it fell down. "GAH! I HATE ELECTRICITY!" Ken yelled angry, as he crushed the stun gun in his hands.

NOW the boss was freaked out. "W-W-W-W-WHAT THE F**K?!"

"Gah...so freakin' annoyin'!" Ken complained as his amulet started to shine.

_[Ugh...t-thankfully Emi has built up our resistance to electricity...but let's try not to get hit by that again...please~.] _The amulet pleaded, as it felt it's keeper's pain.

"Done and done!" Ken agreed as he smashed the head of a rushing thug into the wall.

Aoi was stunned silent, as he back handed an incoming thug, he just muttered an impressed: _"Badass!"_

The boss started to see the number of his men dwindling, no matter how much they crowded Ken and Aoi, the terrible two made short work out of them. Airi and Hikaru cheering from their vantage point.

"22...23...24..." Ken started to count the downed foes as he KO'ed them.

"_That's three more so..._24!...No wait...I missed one..." Aoi also counted his defeated enemies.

**"25!" **Both said at the same time, as they defeated the last two foes.

"*huff* *huff* I got 25!" Aoi called out, walking up to Ken.

"*huff* *huff*...wait, are you kiddin' me?!" Ken yelled in frustration. "WE'RE TIED! I got 25 down too!"

"WHAT?! Aw man, LAME!" Aoi cursed, as Ken crossed his arms, not happy without having a clear winner...

Until the two noticed that the boss was still staring at the scene.

"Hey, did you count the leader guy?" Aoi asked, pointing to the leader of the gang that now laid unconscious.

"Nooo...Since I didn't KO him he didn't count as a point." Ken realized. "So whoever punishes that guy first..."

"...then they win...right?" Aoi finished.

The boss didn't like where this was going, as he gulped loudly. Ken's and Aoi's eyes were shinning with promises of pain.

"I..._thinkIhearmymommycalling!"_ The boss ran away as fast as he could.

**"STOP RIGHT THERE!" **Both Aoi and Ken took pursuit, chasing after the leader thug with astounding speed

The boss looked back in fear, and immediately screamed. **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! !" **Both heroic delinquents were hot on his heels! Ken reached out and grabbed the boss by his stupid looking shirt and pulling him back.

"Gotcha!" Ken punished him with a devastating punch to his face.

"GWAH!" The boss yelped.

"He's still conscious!" Aoi called as he landed an upward kick to the gut.

"BUGWAH!" Another yelp.

"His eyes still open!" Ken called as he followed up with an uppercut to the head.

"DOWAH!" Yet one more yelp.

"Still standing!" Aoi smashed the boss's jaw with his fist.

"**MURPHBY!**_[Mercy!]" _The boss pleaded.

"Ah, still awake, huh?" Ken answered by landing a kick to his side.

This continued for a bit of a while, as the two fighters wanted to land the last blow. Airi blinked as she floated away for a while, Hikaru following her.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later...<br>**

The boss...was unrecognizable, and that is putting it mildly! The poor bastard had been on the receiving end of so many attacks, it was a sheer miracle he was still alive. Airi had returned along with Hikaru, the two now eating an popsicle each.

"*huff*...*gasp*...*huff* ..." Ken panted.

"*haff*...*wheeze*...*phew*..." Aoi mirrored in Ken's tiredness. "*whew~*...so...who won?"Aoi asked honestly.

Ken shook his head. "Believe it or not...it's a tie..." Ken admitted.

"OH C'MON! After all that?!" Aoi complained. "Meh, whatevs..." Aoi shrugged, and amicably punched Ken's shoulder. "But DUDE! You were a BEAST out there! And taking that tazer on, awesome!" Aoi praised.

"Well...let's just say you need a WAY higher voltage to bring me down." Ken said cryptically. "But you weren't too shabby yourself! You tore them a new one to these creeps..._in a few cases literally, even."_ Ken praised...another male?

"Hehehe..." Aoi laughed meekly at the praise, and extended his hand in a handshake. "Name's Aoi Fujinami, stranger. What's yours?"

Ken smiled back and took the handshake. "Name's Ken Aoki. Intergalactic Badass, Hero and Conqueror of Beautiful Women!" Ken boasted.

"Hahahaha~! I dunno about the intergalactic stuff or whatever, but you were pretty cool out there. Not cooler than me though." Aoi boasted himself.

Ken arched an eyebrow, but never lost his smile. "Heh, What the heck: we're both equally awesome!" The two shared a laugh at that...with the moaning pained groans of their fallen enemies in the background.

Airi, who had been watching the whole exchange just about from the beginning was starting to feel something was off, but she wasn't sure what. She did decide that since the danger was over she wanted to go do something else.

"Big Bro!" Airi yelled as she floated over to where Ken was, ignoring the surprised yelp from Aoi _"Holy shit! A flying kid?!"_

"What's up, Airi-chan?" Ken said, his upbeat mood recovered.

"I'm bored, let's go do something else!" Airi said annoyed.

"Fair enough." Ken said cheerfully.

"Holy crap, Ken-dude! You know this flying brat?!" Aoi asked amazed.

Ken nodded, while Airi yelled an annoyed _"I'm not a brat!" _in the background, Ken followed up by explaining. "She's...the little sister of my w-..._fiancée_." Ken explained, he then noticed Hikaru, who had approached shyly and hid behind Ken's legs, and motioned to him. "And this guy is Hikaru, he's family to me."

Aoi stared at the little fox, who stepped cautiously from behind Ken and bowed politely. "Nice to meet you."

"Holy crap! It talked!" Aoi gasped surprised. "O-oi, Ken-dude, you keep some strange company..." Aoi pointed out the obvious.

To which Ken remarked with a flat stare and a deadpan. "You don't know half of it..." Ken said flatly, but then changed the subject. "Hey dude, know any place like an arcade or game-center or whatever around here?" Ken asked the local delinquent

Aoi took a pensive pose. "Arcades are those super fancy places with all the game cabinets right? Yeah, I know one around here." Aoi said. "But the place is old, and like I said: expensive."

Ken looked oddly at that, but shrugged. "Maybe I can do something about that, wanna join us?" Ken invited...the other guy...?

Aoi looked surprised, as he pointed to himself, just to make sure. "Huh? A-are you sure?! It's pricey enough as it is, I don't wanna impose..."

But Ken grabbed the slightly shorter boy into a headlock and noogie'd him. "Shit man, we both had one of the best brawls ever and you're gonna ditch me? C'mon, my treat!" Ken insisted.

Aoi laughed at the playful banter. "Hahaha~ow~okay okay! I'll go, man!" And just like that Aoi joined the group, as the two teens walked side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Airi and Hikaru stared at the scene, and tilted their heads.

Something was definitely screwy about this picture...

* * *

><p><strong>Seaside - Beach near No Man's Cove<strong>

**Meanwhile...**

The beach goers like before were all having fun in the sun...to take a very cliché expression. Everyone was enjoying having the time of their lives...

Shou and Usagi were trying to enjoy a game of Frisbee catch...the operative word being "trying"...as they wanted to prove a certain fox-like delinquent wrong...so far they had both collectively lost at least 413 flying discs.

"...Darn...there goes another one..." Shou lamented, as Usagi's throw had sent their latest disc far beyond the horizon before Shou could catch it.

"...If Kenichi-kun asks, we were swimming all day..." Usagi decided, Shou nodded in agreement, though the two were painfully aware that if Ken checked the Records, their little lie would be exposed and it would be a moot point anyway.

"...is Moroboshi **still sulking back there?!" **Usagi asked annoyed.

Shou sweat dropped as he laughed nervously and looked back to the Oni princess.

**"...*pout*..." **Emi had usurped Ken's "sulking spot" in the bench and a general aura of gloom permeated her area.

Both Shou and Usagi decided to confront the princess. "We finally got Ken to stop sulking here, why are you taking his spot, Moroboshi?!" Usagi demanded to know.

Emi kept pouting. "..._I'm not sulkin'..." _Emi lied...mostly to herself.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Usagi yelled irritated, Shou managed to cut in, hoping to handle the situation with a lighter touch than Usagi's

"Umm...Emi-san, please come and join us...we can try surfin' like you wanted!" Shou suggested.

_"...Dun' wanna..." _Emi said depressed.

Shou meekly scratched his head, while Usagi shook hers. "Kenichi-kun ditching us really got you depressed, huh?" Usagi accurately assessed.

_"...not depressed..." _Emi lied...again to herself

"IT'S WRITTEN IN YOUR DAMN FACE!" Usagi yelled, tired of beating around the bush.

Unknown to the two, a green shine manifested itself underneath Emi's ankle band. _[Hate to break it to ya, Aneesan. But it's pretty damn obvious your down in the dumps...]_

_[Then again...kind of comes with the territory of being an empath for ya, you can read everyone's emotions and soul, but you can't hide your own.]_

_(...Have I told you your power sucks?!) _Emi berated internally to her own amulet, an annoyed expression clear on her face. She sighed depressed, and quickly went teary eyed. "I...I just wanted Sweetie to come with us and have fun~..." Emi lamented.

Usagi huffed, she could sympathize with the Oni girl at least. "Yeah, but Ken happens to hate any activity close to deep water."

In that moment Shin appeared from behind the bench and took Emi's hand daintily. "Milady Emi, please let me soothe your heart, and help you forget that insensitive delinquent." Mendou offered.

Emi removed her hand and responded by landing a painful elbow hit to the rich boy's skull. "Get a clue, already! I. AM. MARRIED!" Emi yelled as Shin slipped into unconsciousness from Emi's attack. Emi huffed annoyed as Shou and Usagi stared at the scene and sweat-dropped.

_"This guy will never learn..." _Shou condemned, Usagi nodding in agreement.

"*sigh*...how's about we go look for Kenichi-kun and go back to the lodge and eat something?" Usagi suggested, and as expected Emi perked up at the idea.

Shou nodded as well. "Umu...he should've cooled down by now..._either that or beat up a few dozen thugs, either way it should be good now..."_

"Then let's go!" Emi cheered, as the prospect of meeting up with her beloved husband did wonders for her mood.

"_Real easy to understand her, huh?" _Usagi noted to Shou, who with jealous tears nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Seaside - Beach Town Streets<strong>

**A couple of hours later...**

"Seriously dude, Cheapest. Arcade. Ever!" Ken was arguing with his newest friend, Aoi as they along with Hikaru and Airi walked down the streets.

"Whaddya mean 'Cheapest'?! That place is pricey like hell!" Aoi berated. _"You're just loaded with dough..."_

"It was ¥50 a pop!" Ken argued back. "Even a little kid can afford that!"

This made Aoi cringe, as the boy muttered under his breath. _"Well sorry for being poor!"_

Ken laughed good-naturedly. "Well...at least you were spot on on the games being old. Some of those machines are older than the two of us!"

"I know, right?" Aoi agreed upbeat. "But at least they're fun!"

"No argument here! Nothin' but classics." Ken agreed. "Ghosts N' Goblins, Metal Slug, Contra, Double Dragon, Altered Beast..."

_"Rise from your grave!" _Aoi mimicked the voice clip from the last mention, earning a laugh from the pony-tailed dude.

"KAHAHAHAHAHA-SPOT ON-HAHAHAHAHA!" Ken laughed, he was having the time of his life!

"Big Bro!" Airi wailed as she floated up to land on her political big brother in piggyback. "I'm hungry~"

"Oh man..." Ken looked back at Airi, as his amulet shone briefly. "Guess I lost track of time back there..."

Aoi blinked as he heard that, then snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his mind. "Hey, how about we head over to my place?" Aoi suggested.

"Huh?" Ken asked.

"My folks own a teashop, so why not drop by there." Aoi scratched the back of his neck. "The place is pretty run down but hey, it'll be my treat!" Aoi offered. _"Think of it as thanks for treating me to some of the games."_

Ken looked at Airi. "Whaddya say?"

Airi shrugged. "It's free food."

"O-oi..." Ken called out.

"Haha...relax Ken. It's no big deal for me...just...umm...don't mind my parents..." Aoi said.

"Why?" Ken asked curious.

"...They're idiots...I mean, always asking me to act proper and junk, to be responsible and all that noise, you know what I'm saying?" Aoi said.

"Dude, like I said before...**you are preachin' to the choir here.**" Ken deadpanned.

"Amen." Airi agreed

As the two walked towards the teashop, Aoi asked a question. "H-Hey...how long are you guys gonna be in town?"

Ken blinked at the question. "Umm...we're gonna stay a couple more days, then head back on Monday...why?" Ken asked.

Aoi turned at Ken with a smile. "I...kinda wanna test my skills against you in a fight!" Aoi said with a smile.

Ken blinked, but he thought about it for a while, and with a broad smile he answered. "Sure, dude! You're on!"

********SPOOT!****** **No one noticed Hikaru do a spit take just in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Beach - Hamachaya Teashop<strong>

"Dude...**THIS **is where you live?!" Ken asked in shock.

And quite justified shock at that: the...**shack** that welcomed Ken and company was a little run down shack, Ken could see it had a small habitation section behind it, just about a 6 tatamis big. The teashop was a bit larger in area but the place looked...bare. The walls were actually just old straw curtains, with a very few...very rotted wooden beams holding the roof aloft..._barely_, walking inside...was not any better. Inside the teashop there a few tables and uncomfortable looking wooden benches, a sole fan barely running was futilely trying to cool the place down, in a corner there was an old CRT television set, with a staticky signal, showing what looked like a boxing match.

As the group walked inside, they found three people: An athletic man, though somewhat androgynous, with black short hair, donning a white shirt and worn old jeans, seemingly in his forties, watching TV; a seemingly delicate woman, also in the same age group, donning a yellow sundress, her hair tied in a ponytail, cleaning the tables...and a freaky old man working in the back making shaved ice, ugly like a sin, stupid-looking, and something about him just gave Ken bad vibes all around...and somehow reminded him of...ugh...**Cherry...**

"Nice family..." Ken said simply, though his flat stare signaled the sarcasm in his voice.

_"Bear with it, dude..." _Aoi admitted, as he then greeted his folks. _"TADAI-!"_

"**YOU LITTLE JACKASS!" *********SMASH!************* **In a single instant, the older man jumped from his seat and struck Aoi upside the head with staggering force!

Aoi, who by the impact force was forced into a bow, finished lamely. "_...ma~..." _Once the brown haired youth, stood back up, he glared at his attacking parent. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHY I PUNCHED YOU!" The older man berated, who Ken assumed was Aoi's father. "You were skipping work. AGAIN!"

Ken blinked surprised, then looked at Aoi. "W-who cares anyway?!" Aoi defended. _"'S not like we even get any customers here anyway..." _Aoi muttered to himself, but Ken heard perfectly.

"R-really?! It's that bad, huh?" Ken said sympathetically.

**"AOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!" **Suddenly like a tidal wave, the old man at the back dashed towards Aoi, making Ken and the others step back. [or actually, hold on to the tall boy and hide behind him in Airi's and Hikaru's case]. "As the future owner of the Hamachaya you should take your responsibilities more seriously! This teashop is your legacy, it's the treasure of our family!" The oldest man in the teashop bellowed.

"This. Place. Is. A. Dump." Aoi did not mince words, as he effectively described the teashop in a single sentence, but the freaky looking man grabbed Aoi into a hug and staring off into the sky he went into a speech.

"That's the way, Aoi! Prove to your useless father, prove that you can make the Hamachaya Teashop into something greater! Make the future of the Hamachaya so bright that it will make this place look like a dump, only a **true man among men like you **will be able to pull this off, Aoi!" the athletic young man gritted his teeth in anger at what he heard as the eldest was hugging Aoi.

"Whatever you say, **Gramps..."** Aoi answered boredly, he then looked at Ken, who had a confused expression on his face and explained. "Ah sorry dude, this is my Gramps, he's **senile** so don't pay him much mind, okay?" Aoi explained.

"W-well, he looks fit for a senile old man..." Ken observed, as the old freak-of-nature moved with surprising speed and strength.

"Yeah, he's tough as nails..." Aoi admitted. "But..._how do I put this?..._ the lights are on, but there's nobody home..." Aoi said.

"Ah...I get ya..." Ken understood.

"If only...if only..." Aoi's grandfather continued. "If only you had given my grandson a **manlier name, Ryuunosuke!"**

**"Shut the f**k up, old man! **_And apologize to every Aoi in Japan!_**_"_ **Ryuunosuke yelled back. "Aoi's a perfect name for my kid..._it's just that..."_

"NO EXCUSES!" Gramps interrupted. "A man's worth is measured by everything they do, everything they are! By giving him a name as **misleading like that**... of course he'd turn into a slacker...LIKE YOU!" Gramps then punched Ryuunosuke right on his face, the man staggering back, but holding his ground.

"W-who..." Ryuunosuke gritted his teeth. "WHO THE F**K'S A SLACKER?! Look in a mirror before you call anyone that!" Ryuunosuke answered with a devastating punch of his own.

"UNGRATEFUL CHILD!"

"SENILE FREAK!"

"DISRESPECTFUL SON!"

"IDIOT!"

"MORON!"

The fight between the two continued, as Aoi and Ken, along with Hikaru and Airi, just watched.

"Like I said before..._Nice family..." _Ken remarked, while Aoi buried his face in his hands.

_"Know anyone that's willing to adopt me?" _Aoi pleaded, as he felt the intense desire to cry.

Ryuunosuke stopped fighting with the Gramps as he noticed the ponytailed delinquent standing next to Aoi. "Hey!"

Ken blinked as he was addressed to. "Uh...yeah?"

Ryuunosuke stared at Ken carefully. Ken finally glared bored. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Hey dude..." Ryuunosuke started to ask. "**Anybody ever told you you look like a kitsune?"**

******CRASH******

Everybody in the room face-planted. "NOT-A-KITSUNE! ***KON!***" Ken barked annoyed.

Aoi scratched his cheek meekly, looking away. _"W-well...since you did say the little fox was family of yours, I didn't say anything..."_ Aoi muttered.

As Ken shot an angry look at him, Aoi looked away, avoiding the annoyed glare.

"Huh? Little fox?" Ryuunosuke asked, and noticed that behind Ken's legs a white, **awfully familiar **little fox hid. "W-wait a minute...I know you!" Ryuunosuke said happily, as he picked up the little fox. "The little fox! From back in **Tomobiki High!**" The little fox said a meek _"Hi, good to see you again..." _as he scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"HUH?!" Ken said surprised. Not only because Hikaru happened to be an acquaintance of Ryuunosuke, but also the mention of his high school: Tomobiki High.

Airi, finally sick of waiting popped out from behind Ken and yelled: "Big Bro! Let's eat already!"

"?!" This also got Ryuunosuke's attention as he looked at the little Oni girl floating near Ken. "Y-you're...you're **Moroboshi's kid**, aren't you?!" Ryuunosuke cheered, Airi merely nodded from behind Ken.

"What the-?!" Ken said to himself. _(...what's goin' on here?!) _Ken thought to himself.

_[A-a another connection to the Moroboshi's... not just that, with Hikaru that makes a link to your family too!] _The amulet hanging from Ken's neck summarized.

_(...Quickest way to know is to ask directly...) _Ken thought to himself, while this happened Ryuunosuke was trying to get a closer look at little Airi, not unlike an uncle excited to meet their nieces. _"C'mon...you probably don't know me but I'm friend of your parents...kinda like an aun-"_

"*ahem!*" Ken interrupted, drawing Ryuunosuke's attention. "As someone who's totally confused right now, I'd like an explanation." Ken demanded

Ryuunosuke blinked, but once he saw that the pony-tailed fellow was a friend to the little fox, and an older brother of sorts to the Oni girl, he gave an amenable smile. "Sure thing!"

Aoi meanwhile was looking back and forth between Ken and Ryuunosuke, equally as confused as to what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>A quick explanation later...<br>**

"So you were a classmate to Mr. M and Auntie back in the day...geez...I figured as much...but still!" Ken complained as he heard the explanation having a seat, with a plate of soba in front of him.

"HAHAHAHAHA~!" That's about it!" Ryuunosuke laughed cheerily as she joined the four on their meal.

"Geez...as if you guys weren't weird enough...you tellin' me you went to school with aliens?! Unbelievable..." Aoi complained.

"I'm only half-alien!" Airi complained at Aoi.

"Kid, that only makes you half a weirdo..." Aoi deadpanned, ignoring Airi's scowl, the little Oni girl deciding to continue eating her strawberry syrup shaved ice.

"Man, it's so trippy meeting you like this!" Ryuunosuke playfully ruffled Airi's hair. "You gotta tell me how your mom and dad have been!"

Indeed, Ryuunosuke Fujinami was a classmate to Ataru, Lum and several other now parents and teachers from Tomobiki High. Ken confirmed this with the Records themselves...but this left a very disturbing feeling of dread, as Ken sat silently thinking.

_[This can't be a coincidence...] _The amulet said to Ken internally

_(I agree, so far all the connecting pieces to the **Moroboshi** have connected me along the way...**Hikaru** being friends with **Bunny's mom**, her being an old friend to the **Moroboshi family**, **the teachers** also being classmates to Mr. M and Auntie Lum, the gate to Neptune leading to **Rin's Palace**...or what's left of it...**her mom** being a friend of Auntie Lum...**Tako-Ouji's dad** also being an old classmate to Auntie and Mr. M...**Kurama** herself having met Mr. M before she underwent stasis 20 plus years ago... even **Cherry** and **Kota-chan** share a connection with them...and I'm not sure the connections end there either...) _Ken carefully analyzed.

_[So far the only deviations to these have been Shou and Nekomi...you being the only connecting link to the Moroboshi, since thanks to Hikaru even you share an old connection to the Moroboshi...but I guess that one doesn't really count...] _the amulet helped Ken compile the facts.

Ken kept thinking. _(**"Protect the Moroboshi Clan"**...) _Ken thought _(And "**Everything is connected...**")_

_[Still thinking about that flashback while you were frozen that day?] _The blue magatama questioned.

_(It's not as simple as that...I heard those **precepts in my own voice!**)_ Ken explained to the amulet. _(...Maybe...**my connection with the Moroboshi clan goes deeper than I** **thought?**...URK!) _Ken clutched the right side of his head in pain. "G-guh!" Ken complained, as he started to look in pain.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" Ryuunosuke asked concerned, as Ken grimaced in pain, everybody turned to look at the pony-tailed delinquent in worry.

"I-I'm all right..." Ken tried to assuage. "_J-just need some air and I'll right as-_" But as Ken was about to stand he suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled to the floor.

***THUD***

"Big Bro!" "Kenichi-kun!" "O-Oi, Ken what's wrong?!" "Kid?!" Everyone started crowding Ken, trying to understand what was wrong, as the boy looked in serious pain.

"K-Ken! D-don't tell me...you got wounded in the fight back then?!" Aoi asked concerned, but got no response, Ken had blacked out, though his face was still twisted in pain.

"Wait...WHAT FIGHT?! You little-?! I told you not to get in fights anymore!" Ryuunosuke scolded. "Dammit, it's not the way a proper-!"

"S-Shut up! Now's not the time for this!" Aoi cut off, as she placed Ken's arm over his shoulder to help lift him up, and take him to the habitational area. "D-Dammit...someone go lay a futon!" Aoi ordered.

"Right away, Aoi-chan!" The brown haired woman said as she dashed to the back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hamachaya Teashop<strong> **- Living Quarters**

As the brown haired woman, named **Nagisa Fujinami, **laid down the futon, Aoi removed Ken's jacket and placed him on the futon and to let him rest and ease his pain.

"Easy does it, Ken..." Aoi said softly.

"Gn!..." Ken was still grunting in pain.

"Big Bro!" "Kenichi!" Airi and Hikaru both flew and ran into the room respectively.

"I-Is Big Bro gonna be all right?" Airi asked Aoi.

Aoi flinched at the question, and then looked down at Ken. "...Y-yeah...the dude's strong, he'll be all right..." Aoi tried to reassure...

"Aoi-chan, Airi-chan, Kitsune..." Ryuunosuke barged into the room. "I-I'm gonna get some help! You guys keep an eye on the kid, ok?" Ryuunosuke ordered

Aoi was at a loss, most problems for the local delinquent were easily solvable by smashing someone's face in...but this one was way over his head.

"D-dammit!" Aoi cursed at his own uselessness, but couldn't think of anything to do...then suddenly-

***BR-R-RP...BR-R-RP BR-R-RP* *BR-R-RP...BR-R-RP BR-R-RP***

A strange ringing came from Ken's jacket! "UWAH!" Aoi was startled back as he heard the weird sound, but the sound continued.

***BR-R-RP...BR-R-RP BR-R-RP* *BR-R-RP...BR-R-RP BR-R-RP***

"Ah, that's Big Bro's cellphone!" Airi realized.

"Eh? You mean one of those super expensive phones people use to watch tv and hear music and junk?!" Aoi said surprised. _"Man...Ken IS loaded!"_

"It's probably my sister!" Airi said, as the ringing continued. "Well, whaddya waiting for?! Pick it up!" Airi ordered.

"Huh?! I-is it okay? I mean...it's gotta be super expensive and-" Aoi felt uneasy about the idea of going through someone else's belongings

"Big Sis can help Big Bro!" Airi said in emergency, this snapped Aoi from his indecision.

"R-...Right!" No longer hesitating, Aoi started to look through Ken's pockets of his jacket...finally finding his cellphone! [After realizing Ken had looted the wallets of several of the thugs they had faced earlier...but Aoi would ignore that little detail]

One look at the screen, and Aoi saw the picture of a beautiful girl, with green hair and golden horns, she had a passing resemblance to Airi, along with the name **Emi Moroboshi**...Aoi fiddled with the phone for a few moments, completely lost on how to operate the machine, however, the green receiver button started to glow as if by instinct, Aoi pressed the button, and placed the device to his ear

* * *

><p><strong>Accessing Akasha Network AR System...Channel K.E.N.1 ...<br>**

**Ken Aoki [Aoi Fujinami]: **He-

**Emi Moroboshi: **Sweetie! Where are t'cha? We're lookin' for t'cha all over!

**Ken Aoki [Aoi Fujinami]:** ...S..._"Sweetie"?!..._

****Emi Moroboshi:**** ...Huh?...W-who is this?!

**Ken Aoki [Aoi Fujinami]:** Name's Aoi Fujinami, listen I-

****Emi Moroboshi:**** Where's Sweetie? What are t'cha doin' with his phone?!

**Ken Aoki [Aoi Fujinami]:** Ken collapsed!

**Emi Moroboshi: **! ! !...What happened? W-where is he? Is he all right?!

**Ken Aoki [Aoi Fujinami]: **He's okay...I think...Right now he's at my place, the** Hamachaya Teashop**...ummm it's over by the far end of the beach, over by the rocks...umm..._man, the one time I need to give directions to this dump!_

**Emi Moroboshi: **[indistinct conversation] Yeah, I got it...

**Ken Aoki [Aoi Fujinami]:** !...Yeah, you know where it is?

**Emi Moroboshi: **We're gonna use Sweetie's 3DS to track the location d-...A-AH!

**Ken Aoki [Aoi Fujinami]: **W-What happened?!

**Emi Moroboshi: **S-Sweetie forgot to unlock it, we can't use the 3DS! We need a password!

* * *

><p>Aoi wasn't sure what this <em>3DS <em>was, but it seemed to be something that would definitely help them, by the tone of voice of the girl, he looked around, first at Airi and Hikaru.

"They need a password to unlock some 3DS thing to find this place or something!" Aoi explained. "Any idea what could it be?"

Hikaru and Airi looked at Aoi at a loss, then to each other, hoping the other had an idea of what Ken would use for a password...but they had no clue whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>Seaside - Beach Town Streets<strong>

"Try "Boobies"!" Shou suggested, as Emi typed the word in the touchscreen with accurate strikes, but again the **ACCESS DENIED** screen mocked her

"Perhaps..."Babes" would be it?" Shin, not sure of what the device could do, but lended a helping hand nonetheless. Emi typed that one in, but again the system remained locked!

"No good!" Emi cursed, she had already tried her own name, Ken's birthday, the word 'swordfish'...heck she even tried typing the word 'password' on the off chance that worked, but it was all no good!

"Try "Harem"! Knowing Kenichi that has to be it!" Usagi added to the helping effort.

Emi nodded, and typed it. But once more the system remained locked! "Gnn!" Emi gritted her teeth in worry, as she decided to type all manner of other words."Super Mario?...no! Metal Gear?...no! Blazblue?...No! Guilty Gear?...No! Pok_é_mon?...NO! Metroid?!...NO! Darkstalkers?!...NO! !" Emi yelled desperate, nothing was working!

* * *

><p><strong>Hamachaya Teashop<strong> **- Living Quarters**

Aoi overheard all the attempts Ken's friends were making, and how fruitless they seemed.

"Damn!" Aoi cursed. "C'mon man, wake up! They need that pass-...!" It was then Aoi realized something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the Arcade, a few hours ago...<br>**_

_"Dude...I've been meaning to ask..." Aoi questioned, as he controlled the character on screen to avoid the rain of bullets. "What's with all the arrows and junk on your t-shirt?"  
><em>

_Ken never taking his eyes off the screen, wielding the first player character and controlling with experienced expertise, answered. "You never heard of the **K*NAMI code?**"_

_Aoi shook his head, rescuing one hostage in the midst of the battlefield the two were in...in the game of course._

_Ken smiled, as he acquired a Heavy Weapons powerup. "It's just about the most famous cheat code to all gamers out there, any gamer worth their salt knows it...hell, I know it by heart!"_

_"Really?" Aoi questioned, as they had arrived to a safe part of the stage, he looked at Ken as he closed his eyes and recited the code._

_"Up up down down left right _left right_ B A and finally START!" Ken said proud._

_"Whoa...that's insane!" Aoi said impressed. "I guess if you say it out loud it sounds easy to remember but no way I'd remember all those directions and junk!"_

_"Good thing you can look them up on my shirt, huh?" Ken joked_

_"Hey...think that code will work on some of these games?!" Aoi asked_

_Ken pondered about that. "Hmm...I think we can actually use it on a few, now that you mention it..." Ken said as he scanned the other arcade machines in the dark arcade._

_"COOL! Let's try it on some of those!" Aoi said excited_

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the present...<br>**

Aoi thought of a possibility. "No way..." Without thinking it much, Aoi undid the covers of the futon to see Ken's shirt, it was worth a shot! He picked up Ken's phone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Accessing Akasha Network AR System...Channel K.E.N.1 ...<br>**

**Ken Aoki [Aoi Fujinami]: **Hey you there?!

**Emi Moroboshi: **W-what happened to Sweetie?!

**Ken Aoki [Aoi Fujinami]: **He's still okay...well...still knocked out...but I got an idea of what the password is!

**Emi Moroboshi: **T'CHA DO?!

**Ken Aoki [Aoi Fujinami]:** Try this: Up Up, Down Down, Left Right Left Right, B, A, Start**.**

**Emi Moroboshi: **...wait...but that's too many letters!...wait...THAT'S THE COMMAND ON SWEETIE'S T-SHIRT!

**Ken Aoki [Aoi Fujinami]: **Try it! I got a good feeling about it!

**Emi Moroboshi: **OK!

* * *

><p><strong>Seaside - Beach Town Streets<strong>

Emi gripped the system, as she put away the stylus, and pressed the command sequence Aoi gave her.

"And START!" She said as she pressed the last button, and the screen flashed, a message of **ACCESS GRANTED **welcomed her, quickly changing into an emergency screen that read

* * *

><p><strong>ACCESS TO THE AKASHIC RECORDS ESTABLISHED<strong>

**WARNING!**

**KENICHI AOKI**

**Status: Unconscious but no mortal danger.**

**DOWNLOADING LOCATION DATA...**

**DATA ACQUIRED!**

**PROJECTING HOLOGRAPHIC MARKERS LEADING TO HAMACHAYA TEASHOP. MAP IN UPPER SCREEN.**

* * *

><p>A map leading accurately to the Hamachaya and to boot a holographic arrow emerged from the system...and even many were projected on the street, all leading to the 3DS's rightful owner!<p>

"Let's go!" Emi closed the device and pocketed into her cleavage and flew following the arrows at breakneck speed, Shou and Usagi nodded following in turn, Shou carrying a first aids kit...meanwhile Shin was left staring dumbfounded at what a mere handheld game console...a mere "toy"...had managed to do.

"U-unbelievable! J-just what sort of device is that game console?!" Shin gasped, as he and other passersby shared his shock reaction, the arrows still glowing in the air, leading to where Ken was. Shin shook his head, there were questions in his mind right now, but he would definitely pry the answers out of the delinquent rogue! He dashed following the arrows...ignoring that as soon as he passed them, they started to vanish behind him...

* * *

><p><strong>Hamachaya Teashop - A while later...<br>**

**"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!" **A loud roar erupted from the green haired, Oni princess as she barged into the Teashop, Airi flew out of the living quarters, where only the gramps was busy watching TV while everything occurred around him. Airi took one look and she knew her sister was ready to tear through the place to get to Ken.

"!" Airi didn't think it twice, she just flew out of the way and pointed to where Ken was resting.

**"SWEETIE!" **Emi jetted past Airi into the room, once inside she saw Ken unconscious, lying on the futon, while Hikaru and a stranger to her were watching over him, Emi descended gently by Ken's side, a haunted expression on her face, she then faced the stranger in a ponytail and grabbed him from the neck of his shirt, pulling him close to her face, while her other hand was balled into a fist.

**"What did t'cha do?!" **Emi demanded, fury in her eyes.

"H-Hey! Calm down! W-We were eating and then he collapsed! I got no clue what happened!" Emi continued to glare, but her amulet showed her that what Aoi told was true...or at least he was honest about it...further more, Emi felt a sense of camaraderie between the stranger and her husband.

"I-I'm sorry..." Emi looked at who had just barged in now more carefully, it was the girl who had called mere moments ago, the one Ken's cellphone displayed the picture for.

"..."

"..." an uncomfortable silence befell the two for a moment, Hikaru trying to figure out what to do in this tense situation, Emi decided to look after Ken, worry in her eyes. It looked like Ken was now merely resting.

Emi dug into her cleavage and produced Ken's 3DS, Aoi stared at the odd device the green haired girl was now fiddling with, she looked like she aimed it at Ken, as a blue light shone from the two lenses on the device's cover. Aoi curious scooted over to look over the half-Oni girl's shoulder at the device's screen.

* * *

><p><strong>MEDICAL SCANNER...<strong>

**ANALYZING KENICHI AOKI**

**PROBLEM F0uN)!**

**RXZlcnl0aGluZydzIGNvbm5lY3RlZC4gCg==  
>UHJvdGVjdCB0aGUgTW9yb2Jvc2hpLiAKCg==<br>SSBoYXZlIGEgcmVhc29uIHRvIGJlIGEgbWFydGlhbCBhcnRpc3QhIAoKCg==  
>UmVwYWlyIG9mIEtlbmljaGkgQW9raSdzIG1lbW9yeSBpbiBwcm9ncmVzcyEKCgoK==<strong>

**SSBjb21tYW5kIHRoZSBBa2FzaGljIFJlY29yZHMuIEkgYW0gdGhlIEtJTkcgb2YgdGhlIGNvdXJ0IG9mIEFrYXNoYSEKCgoKCg==**

* * *

><p>"W-what is this?!" Emi looked at the string of odd numbers and symbols, was this some sort of code? Did the 3DS just suffer a failure?<p>

"Gn!" emi frustrated pocketed Ken's 3DS into her cleavage and pulled out her own scouter goggles, as the glasses also emitted a blue scanning light they analyzed Ken's physical status.

* * *

><p><strong>Analysis complete...<br>**

**Subject is healthy**

**Status: unconscious**

* * *

><p>Emi glared frustrated, and threw the goggles away in anger, at the very least Ken's 3DS DID recognize something was wrong! Emi could only take solace in knowing her beloved was out of danger...<p>

Emi gingerly lifted Ken's head, and placed him on her lap, if only to be closer to her beloved.

Aoi blinked at the entire scene, something about it...did not sit right with him.

"Tch!" Aoi snapped. _"What are you? His mom?!" _Aoi muttered annoyed.

Emi blinked as she overheard that, but Aoi seemed to regret what he said instantly. "H-hey...umm...Oni girl..."

"My name's Emi..." Emi introduced herself, somewhat tense.

"_R-Right..._Name's Aoi..._ah! But you knew that already..._" Aoi followed suit, and then asked also concerned. "Is... Ken's gonna be all right...right?" Aoi asked.

Emi could see it in Aoi's soul...it was genuine concern...she smiled. "Well...my Scouter said that Sweetie's healthy...or at least that there's nothing life threatening happening to him..._t-that's about the best it can do, actually..." _Emi said.

Aoi let loose the breath he didn't know he was holding in a huge sigh. "*Phew~!*...hehe...figures for someone as tough as this guy, right?" Aoi said, infinitely relieved.

In that moment, tired and out of breath, Shou, Usagi and Shin had arrived.

"*GASP!* *WHEEZE!* E-Emi-san... *WHEEZE!* W-we finally...*GASP!* caught up to ya~..." Shou said as he managed to keep himself standing by grabbing on to the door frame.

"D-d-dammit Moroboshi! *pant!* *WHEEZE* slow down next time! *pant!*" Usagi complained, holding onto the opposite doorframe, while Shin merely just collapsed in the floor behind them, out of sheer exhaustion. The others were thankful for the holographic markers pointing the way, cause trying to keep up with the jet-fast Emi was a monumental task!

* * *

><p><strong>...a short time later...<br>**

Everyone had introduced themselves, Emi, Shou, Usagi and Shin as Ken's acquaintances, while Aoi explained how he met the delinquent fighter himself.

"Eesh!" Shou grimaced as he heard the tale. "Ken was already pissed off we brought him here...I'd hate to imagine what he did to those thugs!"

Aoi cocked his head curious. "He was pissed off? Because you brought him here?"

"Ohhhh...right, you don't know!" Usagi realized. "Ken can't swim. He's totally afraid of deep water."

Aoi went wide eyed as that news hit him. "Wha-?!...REALLY?!" Aoi looked at the knocked out Ken, then turned to glare at the others. "NO SHIT HE'D BE PISSED OFF, YOU MORONS!" Aoi called the others out.

The others flinched as Aoi yelled at them. "H-hey...Emi-san just wanted to spend some time with him, since she was invited, she also asked us all to come along!" Shou defended.

Aoi stood up and glared at Shou. "And even so, you knew Ken was afraid of water and you dragged him here?! WHAT THE F**K, MAN?!" Aoi roared, glaring at Ken's companions in disgust, after a moment of tense silence. Aoi looked aside. "Look, I get that you didn't mean anything wrong by bringing him along...but it sounds like you guys **forced him **to come."

"T-that's not-!" Emi wanted to argue, but bit her lip as she recalled Ken's exact words.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, not my choice this time, <strong>Octo-freak!<strong>" Ken said with hostility. "**I was dragged here against my will.**"_

* * *

><p>Everyone save Shin looked guilty, the Mendou scion for his part scoffed. "I certainly did not invite that blasted delinquent here. I invited the fair lady Emi." Shin justified. Everyone turned to glare at Mendou, but before anyone could make a move Aoi calmly stepped over to him.<p>

Shin looked at the taller youth, somewhat cautious. Aoi looked down at the Mendou scion and said this.

"Shut up." And pulling his fist back...something amazing happened.

Aoi's fist was surrounded in **white fire! The same ghostly fire that made up Ken's ki!** But not just that it quickly became engulfed in a **globule of water** as well! Aoi shot his fist with devastating strength, becoming a white blaze of energy combined with a jetstream of water, that collided with the unfortunate Mendou scion.

**************SMASH!******************

****"DOWAH!" ****Shin yelped, as the impact made him collide with one of the walls and was sent towards the sea, Mendou bounced along the water like a human stone skip...[which happened to be a feeling of d_éjà vu _for Shin]

Everyone's eyes bugged out as they saw the super human feat take place in front of their eyes.

"A...a...a...**dual type?!" **Shou all but yelped._ "Another one even?!"_

"No...Sweetie can **switch between the two types he has**...**this guy used them at the same time...**" Emi said astonished.

"Shit..." Aoi cursed. "I don't like using the **flashy moves** on wimps like him, but he was starting to piss me off." Aoi scratched his head annoyed.

Before anyone could ask what had happened, Ken stirred awake. "Ugh..." Ken sat up, and in a flash everyone went to him.

"Kitsune!" "Kenichi-kun!" "Big Bro!" "Kenichi, are you all right?" "Sweetie!" "Ken, dude!"

Ken shook his head. "Agh...One at a time, you dweebs!" Ken said annoyed, as he recovered his bearings. "...What happened? Whu-what are you guys doing here?!" Ken asked, surprised to see Emi and the others.

"You blacked out, dude." Aoi explained, making Ken go wide eyed. "Emi here called and well, they got here as quick as they could..."

Emi approached Ken for a moment. "Sweetie what happened?" She asked earnestly.

Ken blinked, he looked down for a moment, and covered his mouth as he burped. "...*burp*...augh..._f-food poisoning..." _Ken said, looking away.

This got weird looks from Emi and Aoi, just as Shou was going to question further, Gramps walked by and said. _"_Oh sorry about that, must've confused yours and Ryuunosuke's plates..." Gramps apologized, just shortly after, Ryuunosuke dashed and kicked the elderly man into orbit.

"DAMMIT! YOU STILL PULL THIS STUPID SHIT!" Ryuunosuke yelled, as the Gramps flew yelling _"I love the seaaaaaaaaaaa~!"_

"Oh hey, you're up now!" Ryuunosuke said relieved, as he peered into the room, and saw Ken was awake again. Of course he then noticed Emi. "Hey...HEY!" Ryuunosuke cheered

"?!" Emi was confused, as Ryuunosuke went and hugged the Oni girl.

"Oh man, look at you!" Ryuunosuke said happy. "Y-You're Emi, right?! Little Emi!" Once again, like a jovial uncle who was meeting his niece after a long time. "Lemme get a good look at ya!" Ryuunosuke made Emi stand up, the Oni girl still very confused, but since she saw no hostility in Ryuunosuke's aura, she allowed the...'nice uncle[?]' to get a look at her.

Ryuunosuke looked at Emi over, very proud and happily impressed. "Look at you! You grew up to be a beauty!" Ryuunosuke said cheerily. "Hell, I remember when you were still a snot-nosed, little crying baby!"

"H-HUH?!" Emi gasped surprised.

"Oh?" Ken questioned. "So you met Emi after she was born?" Ken asked curious.

Ryuunosuke nodded, as he turned back to Emi. "Just...look at you!" Ryuunosuke said proud...and a little...**jealous?**

"?" To Emi's senses, she saw an aura of **jealousy** around the uncle. As Ryuunosuke turned to look at Aoi...that jealousy turned to **disappointment** as Ryuunosuke shook his head. He then noticed Usagi, and also pointed to her.

"A-and you're-...?" Ryuunosuke got closer to stare at Usagi, and then gave a huge boisterous happy laugh. "HAHAHAHA! You're totally **Shinobu's brat, **aren't ya?!"

"Y-Yes?! Y-you know my mom...too?!" Usagi asked surprised.

"OF COURSE I KNOW HER! SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!" Ryuunosuke said happy.

Ken stood back up, now feeling better. "**Pops** here went to high school with your parents, Emi, Bunny." Ken explained, not noticing how Ryuunosuke grimaced at what Ken said..

Both girls blinked surprised, Emi then turned to Usagi in shock. "_Wait a minute...MY PARENTS WENT TO SCHOOL WITH YOUR PARENTS?!" _Emi gasped surprised, this was news to her after all.

_"Y-you didn't know?!" _Usagi asked, shocked...but for a different reason.

Meanwhile Ryuunosuke looked at the two girls...proud. "Man...you two grew up into nice, well mannered ladies!" Ryuunosuke congratulated.

Both Emi and Usagi smiled at the compliment, somewhat embarrassed, though Ken and Shou looked unsure about that. _"__Nice and well-mannered ladies? You see any here, Tanuki?" _Ken asked to Shou, who was trying his hardest to not be an accomplice to what Ken was doing...and doing so horribly by looking away, like he was completely guilty, while the two girls glared at them.

Ryuunosuke then gritted his teeth, as he smacked Aoi in the head again. "Dammit! You could learn a thing or two, you jackass!" Ryuunosuke scolded angrily.

"OW! Dammit, NOW what did I do?!" Aoi complained angry.

Ryuunosuke pointed at Aoi accusingly. "While I was outside looking for help, I came across the 50 thugs you and that Kitsune kid beat up! I told you again and again to stop getting into stupid street fights!"

"...㈐2"

"...Then I heard you went a wasted a bunch of money at a freaking arcade! Do you know how expensive those are?!" Ryuunosuke scolded some more.

"...㈐2㈐2"

"I-I didn't use any of my money!" Aoi defended. "Ken invited me, right dude?" Aoi asked, Ken nodding silently in response.

"THAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE! Dammit, that was the Kitsune kid's money, not yours! You should've declined so he wouldn't have to waste that much money! Those games are ¥50 each play! _We're not made of money, dammit!" _Ryuunosuke continued yelling.

_"H-Hey...isn't that...actually dirt-cheap?!" _Shou asked in the background. _"Y-yeah...they are..." _Usagi answered.

"...㈐2㈐2㈐2"

"W-what do you care anyway?!" Aoi finally roared back angry. "I don't care what the hell you gotta say, I'll do what I want and that's it!" Aoi challenged

"_You little idiot!_" Ryuunosuke was starting to reach a boiling point. "YOU have **RESPONSIBILITIES! **And like hell I'll let you shirk them! And dammit, you should act **proper! **Doing whatever you want! I won't allow it! GOT IT!" As Ryuunosuke roared the last part of the sentence, he was ready to clobber Aoi once more, the youth gritting his teeth to expect the hit, before it collided with his skull again, but-

***GRAB!***

"W-what the-?!" Ryuunosuke said surprised.

In a blur, Ken had managed to grab Ryuunosuke's fist at the last second, as the boy himslef glared at the Teashop owner.

"Ken?" Aoi asked surprised, Ken did not take his scowl off of Ryuunosuke.

"You...piss me off...**Pops...㈐2**" Ken said...in a cool tone, Ryuunosuke grimaced at what Ken had said.

"Get outta the way, kid...this is none of your business...Kitsune kid...㈐2" Ryuunosuke warned, also quite angry, Ken's eyebrow twitched at that.

"Y-Yeah, dude...this is my fight! You don't have to protect me!" Aoi berated.

"I ain't doin' this for you, dude..." Ken said to Aoi. "Your **old man**...reminds me too damn much of that **shitty monster woman of my mom... **always going on and on about responsibility and that shit... **f**kin' ****decidin' my life for me and shit...**㈐2" Ken explained, as Ryuunosuke was starting to get angrier and angrier...something Ken had said was starting to set him off, at least that's what Emi could perceive.

"Oi...Kid...I wouldn't feel right smacking a guy who just woke up after **fainting like a daisy...****know your place...**㈐2" Ryuunosuke warned, Ken was also getting more and more furious...though it was a tranquil fury in his case.

"I heal quickly...perhaps I should demonstrate how healthy I am...**by kicking the ever loving shit out of you, you shitty old man!" **Ken said, his ki blazing as nine ethereal white fires surrounded him! This took Aoi by surprise!_"T-those are...like mine...but-!"_

Ryuunosuke was all too happy to oblige. **"You know what?! Yeah, let's! It's an adult's duty to teach snot nosed brats like you WHY they are WRONG and WHY we are RIGHT!" **Ryuunosuke had conjured a veritable wave of water, also drunk in battle lust.

The two stepped outside, leaving the others confused.

"T'cha know somethin'..." Emi said. "I'm starting to hate the sea..." she said, as she dashed outside, along with the others.

As the sun was setting, a battle loomed ever closer to the little teashop

* * *

><p><strong>Seaside - Island in the Middle of Nowhere<br>**

Shin had been sent flying and buried in a remote island...an abandoned teashop was the only thing that welcomed him as he recovered conscience.

"Ugh...where am I?" Mendou asked, as he saw no other signs of civilization save for the coastal town off in the distance.

"Hmph! No matter. I'll just call for my secret service to pick me up." Shin said to himself, as he retrieved the cellphone from his pocket and pressed a button to activate it.

****KZZT!** **fizz****

Only for the device to short out, and pour a huge amount of seawater from it... Shin forgot to place his cell phone in it's waterproof case and was now a useless piece of plastic.

Shin bemoaned his fate. "..._why me?..."_

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Next Episode: Battle by the Sea!_**


	26. Seaside Brawl

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 23 - **_Seaside Brawl!_**  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will.

* * *

><p><strong>Seaside - Outside Hamachaya Teashop<br>**

A couple of impressive battle auras blazed through as the sun was setting in the horizon. A battle loomed over the humble teashop, one that promised to be impressive.

On one side, Ken, the rebellious delinquent, heir to a powerful martial arts dynasty, and one of the most dangerous geniuses to walk on Earth. He stood imposingly tall, a sneer akin to that of a demon overlord was painted on his face, as if to say: "All according to plan". Ken exuded malicious intent, as well as nine ethereal flames floated around him, adding to the menacing atmosphere.

On the opposite side stood Ryuunosuke, back in the day, this former Tomobiki High student was one of the toughest forces to be reckoned within the school. A natural born fighter from a very early age, Ryuunosuke would never shy out of a fight. The waves of the sea crashed behind the older fighter, as if Ryuunosuke was the very Poseidon himself was threatening to sink the world under the very ocean.

On the sidelines stood Shou, Usagi, Nagisa, Hikaru, Airi, Aoi and finally Emi. Aoi's fists were clenched, he was worried for the well being of his new-found comrade, as he was well aware of the abilities of the foe Ken was facing. Emi was also watching the fight intently, normally she'd be happy to witness such an event and cheer for her husband, but the very hateful aura on Ken kept her concerned.

_(T-this doesn't make any sense!) _Emi thought _(I know I helped heal a lot of Sweetie's resentment! Why did it resurface?!)_

_[...I...I can only tell that somethin' re-ignited Ken's anger] _The still concealed green amulet conferred to Emi's mind. _[...And most importantly...he's scheming somethin'!]_

Emi looked at Ken concerned, something was definitely not right.

Ken for his part carefully analyzed his opponent, the blue magatama shinning on his neck.

_[Run by me again WHY we triggered a boss fight?] _The blue amulet asked. _[You know I hate fighting these martial arts types as much as you, I mean, I hate pain: it hurts me, and if you get hit I also feel it, soooooo... what the f**k, man?!]_

Ken grinned malevolently. _(This one's kinda personal, this guy's like a mix of the useless old man and monster freak old lady...so I wanna test out my skills with this guy so I see where I might stand against the two freaks of nature...also he pisses me off) _Ken mentally explained. _(I mean, YOU saw the shit Aoi has to put up with, right? I figure I can make this guy pay.)_

_[Oh boy...] _The amulet groaned.

_(So...about that intel...) _Ken reminded his amulet.

_[*sigh*...] _The magatama sighed _[You want the bad news or the good news first?]_

_(Huh?)_ Ken looked confused for a moment.

_[I'll start with the bad...] _The amulet decided _[The file on Fujinami, Ryuunosuke just so happens to be partially damaged...] _The amulet said telepathically

_(AGAIN?!...wait, '**partially'?)**_ Ken asked curious

_[That's the good news, the data regarding this person's fighting style is here, nice and readable, fortunately for us. Ryuunosuke here is a **brawler**, no formal training on the art, but huge heaps of natural talent for beating people up. Used to fighting from a very young age. High pain tolerance, played Rugby in high-school, specially capable of taking on multi-man melees. Ki type: **water**, not used to using it in combat though, but can summon huge tidal waves, which to a hammer like you and a location like this, is bad news.]_

_[The breakdown's like this:_

**_STR: ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ [Very Strong]_**

**_CON: **_◆ ◆ ◆ **_◇ ◇ [Average]_**_**_**

**_**_DEX: **_**_◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◇ **_**_ [Skilled]_**_**_**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_INT: **_**_◆ **_**_**_◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ [Ignorant]_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_CHA: **_**_**_**_◆ **_**_◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ **_**_**_**_**_**_[Lady-killer]_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_WIS: **_**_**_**_**_**_◆ **_**_**_◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ **_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_[Naive]_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

________________________In short, our opponent is a **gullible moron, but a very strong and talented moron**. Going into this like a fight is a bad idea, using your brain to trick and cheat your way to victory is my suggestion...]________________________ The amulet explained._______________________  
><em>______________________

_(Sooo...business as usual?) _Ken asked

_[Pretty much...] _The amulet deadpanned.

"_'bout time I got an easy fight~." _Ken muttered grinning happily as he cracked his knuckles.

"D-Don't let your guard down, Ken-dude!" Aoi warned. "My 'rent isn't gonna be an easy fight!"

"Don't worry." Ryuunosuke cracked the joints in his neck. "I'm not gonna hurt your little friend **TOO **bad." The athletic man said with a smug smile.

"..." Ken looked unamused. "...A moron says 'what'?"

"What?" Ryuunosuke asked, suddenly confused.

"_Kehehe~_...Nevermind, let's get this fight on the road." Ken said as he took a kempo stance.

Ryuunosuke was STILL trying to make sense of that last part, but shook his head and decided to leave it, slamming a fist into his opposite open palm as he was ready for battle. "All right then..."

**"FIGHT!"**

Ryuunosuke dashed first towards the pony-tailed rogue with amazing speed, and pulling his fist back it was obviously gonna be a straight jab to the face. Ken saw the telegraphed punch coming and dodged tilting his head to the side, just as he readied a counter to Ryuunosuke's gut.

"!" Ryuunosuke noticed and jumped away before Ken could connect, and followed with a rain of jabs.

"Not a fan of kicking?" Ken taunted as he skillfully dodged each and every jab. "Cuz' that's my specialty~"

"Shaddup and stand still!" Ryuunosuke ordered as he delivered another powerful punch, Ken dodging easily.

"All right, now's my turn~⭐" Ken taunted, as he went for the attack. Ryuunosuke recalled what Ken said, and expecting a kick, he jumped to dodge.

"Kehe~⭐" Ken grinned. **"_RYUUSEI SUTOMU!"_**Ken unleashed a storm of rapid fire ki blasts upwards at his opponent in a series of punches.

"WHAT THE-?!" Ryuunosuke barely managed to cross his arms in front of him to guard against the attack, but he managed to withstand the barrage. Ryuunosuke landed and recovered.

"Y-you said you used kicks!" Ryuunosuke berated angry.

Ken wiggled his finger in a no sign, as he smiled. "I said it was my specialty, **YOU **thought it was gonna be my next move. Gullible, aint'cha?" Ken taunted.

"S-SHADDUP!" Ryuunosuke yelled, an angry red shade of embarrassment on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines<strong>

Meanwhile...

"**DUDE!" **Aoi grabbed Shou and started to shake him. "I-I didn't know Ken could do that?!" Aoi cheered surprised

"W-well, in theory, you should be able to do the same..." Shou commented, a little shaken...literally.

"WHOA REALLY?!" Aoi said surprised, looking at his fists momentarily then looking at Shou. "Shou, right? Stand up dude, I wanna try that." Aoi ordered a manic grin on his face, and cracking his knuckles.

"What?! NO!" Shou refused to be the punching bag, and made a break for it, all the while the girls watched the scene unfolding, as Ken seemed to command the control of the fight.

"Easygoing guy, ain't he?" Usagi pointed out. "Here we are watching Kenichi-kun fighting his dad and he's not the least bit worried?!" Usagi said, while in the background Aoi chased Shou and started to bully him with ki attacks.

Emi nodded, "Actually, it feels he's on Sweetie's side...weird huh?" Emi remarked, to which Airi who was munching on a new bowl of shaved ice quipped innocently.

"Well, he's Big Bro's newest friend..." Airi had initially thought it odd, but never really thought the subject was worthy of any further inspection.

Clearly she was wrong: **"WHAT?!" Both Emi and Usagi **yelled as they heard that, surprising Airi.

"H-huh?" Airi asked, confused.

"T-there's no way!" Usagi started. "Ken would rather **EAT **his 3DS before even **trying **to befriend another guy!" Usagi argued.

"B-But-" Airi was about to counter but Emi interrupted.

"That's right! Sweetie wouldn't even bother! And I know him better than anyone!" Emi argued. "**Sweetie can't even stand the smell of males! ****He barely tolerates Tanuki!"**

"But that's weird!" Airi pointed out. "Big Bro was all buddy buddy with him!" She said, Hikaru wno was beside her nodded.

"Uh huh, Ken-san even invited Aoi-san to join him in the arcade, and **he even agreed to friendly match!" **Hikaru added, Airi nodding as she could corroborate these facts.

Both Emi and Usagi had a haunted expression on their faces, as they turned to look at Aoi, who had managed to catch Shou and put the boy in a submission hold, forcing Shou's arm back over his shoulders, while Shou desperately tried to tap out.

**Something was definitely OFF about all this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield<strong>

In the sandy beach, Ken kept dancing circles around Ryuunosuke while he tried to smash the obnoxious brat, as his taunting was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Left." Ken dodged a left jab. "Right." Ken moved out of the way to his right. "Duck. Duck." Ken ducked twice a couple of haymakers. "Goose." Ken produced a mirror reflecting Ryuunosuke, to which quickly became a shield as Ken used it to block a straight jab to the face.

***CRASH***

Ken jumped back and looked at the broken mirror. "Seven years, bad luck. Oooooh that's not good~." Ken taunted.

"WILL. YOU. SHUT. UP?!" Ryuunosuke yelled frustrated as he became the victim of one of Ken's favorite tactics: **The Mindgame.**

"Am I inside your brain? OR YOU INSIDE OF MINE?! KAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Ken cackled as he kept dodging attack after attack with little effort.

"S-shut up!" Ryuunosuke was visibly shaken [coincidentally, Shou and Usagi shared a collective shudder at the thought of being inside Ken's mind for even a second], the idea of Ken being able to read all his movements bordered with the level of precognition! [Even if Ryuunosuke knew the meaning of the word] He was freaking out!

"Stand. Still!" Ryuunosuke ordered, as he paced towards Ken, now shaking.

Ken shrugged. "Sure, you get a free shot." Ken agreed, ignoring the audiences _"WHAT?!" _to his decision.

Ryuunosuke blinked surprised, but approached Ken cautiously, "R-really?" Ryuunosuke asked, as he stepped towards the pony-tailed delinquent. Ryuunosuke kept wary, stepping towards and suddenly jumping away. He tightened his fist and reared it back, and shot a punch towards Ken!

"RAAAAAAH-!" Ryuunosuke roared as the punch was sailing on a collision course to Ken's face and at the last second-

_**"...*GRIN*..."**_

**"!?" **Ryuunosuke jumped away in fear! That malevolent grin back there...in his mind he knew he was up to something...but what?! Was it a bluff? Or was Ryuunosuke walking directly into a trap? For a very rare instance in his life: Ryuunosuke felt **fear! All from the mere act of his current opponent smiling!**

"GAH! Enough! I-I won't fall for your trap!" Ryuunosuke roared, finally breaking into a berserk rage. "EAT THIS!" Ryuunosuke charged toward Ken with the full intent of smacking that grin off his face.

"..._too easy~⭐" _Ken grinned, as his kinetic vision, trained from weeks of trying to dodge lightning bolts, saw his plan taking fruit. Ryuunosuke had effectively become so frustrated and even believed Ken to somehow be capable of reading his mind, he was effectively fulfilling all of what Ken prophesied!

_[Glad to see you taking my advice to heart...] _The magatama hanging around his neck said. _[In_ _Ryuunosuke's default mind set his abilities ranked up there with that of an expert class fighter, a contest of strength would've ended poorly...]_

_(That's why I relied on my **SPD** attribute~) _Ken thought to his amulet. _(This guy's talented, yeah, but talent can only go so far. He doesn't know how badly he's been telegraphing all his moves to me. Just as well to make 'im think I'm in his head, and not notice all I'm doing is **readin' all his moves like an open book,** kehehe~!) _Ken cackled, as the punch seemed to move in slow motion to the conniving trickster.

Ken ducked in time, avoiding the powerful punch, and countered something to turn the tides: _**"SORU EIKODAN!"**_**A blazing uppercut of pure white fire collided with Ryuunosuke's jaw**, and as the older brawler looked down, everything was drowned in a sea of light.

*********BOOOM!*************

The uppercut itself was not much noteworthy in terms of strength, Ryuunosuke realized that, but the light effectively blinded him!

"D-Dammit!" Ryuunosuke cursed. "Y-you said I had a free shot!"

"And you actually **believed me?! What kind of moron would let themselves get hit without a plan to counter it?!" **Ken taunted, his voice travelling around Ryuunosuke, not allowing him to realize where it was coming from.

"D-DAMN YOU!" Ryuunosuke yelled. "FIGHT FAIR!" Ryuunosuke demanded.

"There's no such thing..." Ken explained, his voice holding a rare note of seriousness, this surprised everyone in the battlefield and the sidelines.

"Fighting fair only works for competitions, and even there, there are ways to cheat, and what I'm using is nothing more than good ol' fashioned tactics." Ken further explained, driving the point further.

"You got a natural talent for fighting, much like Aoi has one." Ken continued, getting the boy's attention as he heard his name. "And yeah, I come from a school where I'm breed to have that very same talent, not only that to have all the techniques hammered into my brain..."

"...But there's one thing you clearly never were able to learn, dude...and it's my one talent that makes me stand over all the shitty martial artists in this world..."

As Ryuunosuke's vision was beginning to clear he saw that there was no one in front of him, and panicked, he looked for his foe all over expecting another trap, but when he turned around...

...Ken was already blazing with white ki, ready to deliver a devastating kick... **"...what makes me stand at the top? That's easy: it's street smarts! _RYUUSEI ZETSUMETSU!"_**Ken shot a devastating cut down kick which buried Ryuunosuke into the sand.

***************SMAAAAAAASH!*******************

After he finished, Ken dissipated his fighting spirit, and limbered up. "Whew...tough foe, easy strat, all in a day's work~!" Ken cheered, the other teens rushed to where Ken was.

"Dammit, was it necessary to mess with that **man's **head so much?" Shou berated, feeling the fight was overall unfair.

...*twitch*...

"Hey dude, like I said, there's no such thing as a fair fight." Ken defended. "I mean, that **Pops** would've smacked me around like a ragdoll if I didn't cheat a little. You know what I'm talkin' 'bout, right Aoi?"

...㈐2...

"Sweetie!" Emi scolded. "Don't'cha think t'cha went to far?!" Emi scolded.

Ken rolled his eyes. "Look Emi, it was a matter of principles, ok? I can't stand parents like **him.**" Ken argued.

...㈐2㈐2...

"Sweetie, it wasn't your fight..." Emi reprimanded, somewhat mad, and still concerned.

"Naw, I'm cool with it...but still..." Aoi said and for his part, he was all too amazed. "**DUDE! THAT WAS INSANE!" **Aoi practically screamed. "Oh man, how you got 'er with the-...and then the whole thing with the-...oh man, oh man, and messin' with 'er brain?! Dude, can you actually read minds?!" Aoi was too cheery for someone who's dad just got thrashed.

"Naw, I mean, I can command pretty much just about all information, but** I can't read minds**. But hey, let's keep your **old man** in the dark about that fact, ok? Kahahaha~!" Ken cackled.

...㈐2㈐2㈐2...

"Whuh? Dude, **my pops** pretty much saw the whole fight over there **by the sidelines**, but **my mom** never saw it comin' when you **smacked the stupid out of 'er in battle!** It was awesome! You gotta teach me those moves!" Aoi continued.

It was only then that everyone noticed something **odd** with what Aoi just said.

"...**wait, _what?" _Everyone asked in eerie unison.**

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A loud roar erupted, as Ryuunosuke stood back up, angrier than ever in his...**_wait a minute...*re-reading last_ _sentences*...wait, what?!  
><em>

"ALL OF YOU! It was bad enough that damn kitsune kid got it wrong, but ALL OF YOU!" Ryuunosuke roared. "Hammer THIS into your brains:"

**"I'M A WOMAN, DAMMIT!"**

...Everyone, Ken, Emi, Shou, Usagi, Airi, Hikaru...and I'll admit _even I, the narrator..._were stunned by the revelation...[Someone's getting fired for this!㈐2]

Ken's eye twitched. _(Toshi...dude...confirm...) _Ken ordered to the blue amulet.

_[...] _The amulet needed a second to register...everything actually, but making a quick check on the records, the spirit was able to reach a conclusion

_[Huh...go fig, the damaged part on his...*ahem*...**HER file was her gender**...the file's repaired now...also yeah, she's female.] _The amulet confirmed.

_(...Thank you, I know that NOW!) _Ken scolded telepathically.

_[Also she hates being confused by a male...she was raised as a guy pretty much all her life...so that would explain why she'd want to murder us right about now...umm...my bad...] _The blue magatama apologized.

Ken glared flatly. _(My only consolation is that you'll feel the ass kickin' I'm about to get too...)_

Ryuunosuke fumed angrily, as the waves in the background were starting to react more and more erratically.

Aoi, backed away along with the others. "B-but...Ken won! W-why is she up again?!" Aoi wanted to know

Ken glared flatly. "*sigh*...this is what I'd call a Round 2..." He said, as he kept some distance from furious athletic ma-...WOman...[this is gonna get some getting used to...]

Aoi gulped. "I think I hate Round 2s!"

"Yeah, I'm not a fan either." Ken deadpanned, when he noticed something dangerous coming. "_Shit!_ Everyone bail!" Ken turned around and pushed Emi and the others away.

"OW!" "WHAT THE-?!" "OWIE! Sweetie, what's the big id-?!" Before Emi could finish that sentence, a wall of seawater cut them off, and separated everyone from Ken...and Aoi.

Ken looked at Aoi, befuddled. "Why didn't you jump?!"

Aoi defiantly glared back. "I'm askin' you the same question!"

The two teens were trapped in the eye of a typhoon, in the middle of a vortex of water that surrounded the three and reached up to the sky, creating a wall that separated them from their friends and trapped them with a currently berserk Ryuunosuke.

Ryuunosuke threw a punch directly at the two which shot out like a blast of water, Aoi and Ken jumped at opposite directions to dodge at the very last second, but Ken had to keep on the move as Ryuunosuke focused her attacks on him over and over, until he managed to hit a respite spot behind a rock.

_(WTF man?! You told me she couldn't use water ki in battle!) _Ken berated internally to his amulet, which shone a brilliant blue.

_[Yeah...well...I'm not altogether sure she's fully controlling it, it's going berserk and her control is going all over the place, the plus side, is that since she's human it doesn't have near the kind of sheer power alien ki has...the downside is that that wall surrounding us may as well be a whirlpool, so even if you knew how to swim, I definitely wouldn't recommend it.]_

_(Well can you give me some useful advice?!) _Ken demanded irritated.

_[Yes, I can: Don't die.] _The amulet deadpanned.

Right as the amulet said that, a blast of water destroyed the rock Ken was hiding in and nearly took off his head in the process, Ken stood back up with a flat glare and muttered a supremely annoyed _"I hate you..." _As he jumped away once more, avoiding another water spire.

_"Think, think, think!" _Ken needed a plan and quick!

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines - Outside the Vortex<br>**

Meanwhile a towering typhoon manifested in the beach, Emi and the others had been pushed out of the way before they all got caught in it.

"S-Sweetie!" Emi yelled as she flew high trying to get inside the vortex, but the force was too intense for her to get even close, she had to back away lest she be trapped inside.

"...Gnn...I'm goin' in anyway!" Emi back away and was about to dart inside at full speed when-

_**"WATCH OUT!"**_A small digitized voice stopped her in her tracks, Emi realized it was Ken's 3DS inside her cleavage, she quickly dug the handheld out and read the screen.

"_Emi-san!" _Shou called out from the ground, worried Emi might do something rash.

Emi flew back to the ground, 3DS in hand. "Sweetie and Aoi are trapped inside with Aoi's...**mom** apparently..." Emi explained.

"Wait..._that's actually that guy's MOM?!" _Usagi said shocked.

Emi showed the 3DS's screen to confirm.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! BOSS FIGHT!<br>**

**BOSS: RYUUNOSUKE FUINAMI, FEMALE [File fully repaired]  
><strong>

**VS.**

**KEN AOKI, MALE AND A01 FUJ1N4MI, SRZNYR [Svyr pbeehcgrq]**

**Error- Corrupted file encountered, repairing...Please wait...**

* * *

><p>"W-what the hell is wrong with this thing?!" Usagi asked, pointing to the string of gibberish beside Aoi's name.<p>

"It's been acting up for a while now..." Emi admitted, then she recalled something important Ken told her before.

* * *

><p><em>"It's rare of the Records to get broken files, but not totally unheard of...<em>some files are downright encrypted to me even...<em>That's why I don't rely on them 24/7."_

* * *

><p>Shou also noticed something about that as well,"Yeah...now that you mentioned it, when I asked that device about Ken's knowledge, it said something about a corrupted file."<p>

Usagi blinked confused, as she thought what were the implications of the Akashic Records being in disrepair, and hoping it was only the 3DS that was malfunctioning. "A-anyway, we need to find out how to help Kenichi-kun and Aoi-kun!" Usagi refocused on the task at hand.

Everyone nodded, "I'm gonna try somethin'..." Emi flew up and shot a huge bolt of lightning, piercing through the watery wall...however...

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield - Eye of the Vortex<br>**

*********KER-ZAP*************

"WHOA!" Aoi barely dodged a huge bolt of lightning that came careening down straight at him. "What the hell was that?!" Aoi asked.

The bolt was loud and powerful enough to spread and strike at various spots at once, forcing Ryuunosuke to jump away and dodge, giving Ken some more reprieve...or it would've if Ken didn't need to dash out of the way himself.

"ACK! DAMMIT EMI!" Ken cursed loudly. "As if the water hazard isn't bad enough!"

"Wait...THAT WAS THE ONI GIRL JUST NOW?!" Aoi gasped surprised.

Ken dodged another stray bolt. "Yeah, fun fact: her ki is the strongest out of anyone I know." Ken commented, as he jumped away from another water spire.

"THAT FACT AIN'T FUN AT ALL RIGHT NOW!" Aoi berated, running from the chaotic lightning

Ken blinked for a moment. "Huh, you're absolutely right..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sidelines<strong>

Ken's 3DS was blaring up a storm, Emi ceased her attack to examine it.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!<strong>

**You might hit Ken and/or Aoi!**

**Do not interfere with the fight yet!**

* * *

><p>"Even if t'cha tell me that, I-!" Emi argued with the device, as it displayed more information.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KEN<strong> **HP: ****_[❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚]_**_ 100%_****

****AOI **HP: ****_[❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚❚]_**_ 100%_****  
><strong>**

********This is a fight they have to fight themselves, entering the current will drag you and drown you! Seek for a breach from outside and strike once you get a clear visual of the target!********

* * *

><p>Emi's eyes widened as the device's plan was sound...which meant...<strong><strong><strong><br>******

"You're not malfunctioning...aren't t'cha?" Emi asked.

* * *

><p><strong>...Protect our master...<strong>

* * *

><p>And with that final message, the 3DS reverted back to a status screen, constantly seeking a breach within the vortex where Emi could attack. Emi nodded, paying close attention to the device.<p>

"Guys! Sweetie and Aoi will try and weaken the vortex from inside, we can attack through the gaps!" Emi relayed the strategy

Everyone nodded, Usagi looking around for a nearby rock she could throw

* * *

><p><strong>Battlefield<strong>

As the lightning ceased, Ken was faced once more with Ryuunosuke, who was fuming mad. "You...have gone and done whatever you wanted...made a fool out of me...and all because you think I'm raising Aoi wrong...because you're the same kind of snot nosed know-it-all brat?!" Ryuunosuke yelled, indignant.

"I'm gonna beat some manners into you, you BRAT!" As Ryuunosuke said this she pulled her fist back and sent another high pressure water spike, which Ken barely dodged.

Ken gritted his teeth as he defiantly stood up to Ryuunosuke. "I know a ton more than a simple minded idiot like you would ever know!" Ken taunted, as he delivered a rain of ki blasts _**"RYUUSEI SUTOMU!"**_Ken called out as he machine-gunned the energy blasts at his foe.

However Ryuunosuke was able to swerve and dodge between the attacks.

"!" Ken managed to jump away before Ryuunosuke dealt a devastating body blow, but found himself with his back to the vortex wall "!..._This is not good!"_ Ken muttered.

"EAT THIS!" Ryuunosuke roared just about ready to deliver a devastating punch

"NO, YOU EAT IT YOU BITCH!" **Aoi from behind crashed a dual ki powered attack at the back of Ryuunosuke's head**, **sending her stumbling forward!**

Ken moved over to where Aoi was in that last minute. "Thanks for the save!" Ken thanked

Aoi shook his head. "Dude...I owe you an apology...I'm not sure why you decided to pick a fight with my mom..."

Ken shrugged. "It was personal...I have issues..." Ken waved off

"Anyway...this should've been my fight from the get go!" Aoi explained. "...but...**I know I'm not strong enough to take her down on my own...**"

Ken listened intently. "..."

Aoi looked at Ken with a passionate fire in his eyes. "...I'm not smart enough to trick her either...but maybe the two of us-"

Ken assumed a stance. "Say no more..." Ken said as his fists and feet blazed in white fire. "This was never a 1P game...**we're playin' CO-OP!"**

Aoi smiled, he understood enough to know that meant Ken was on his side right now. "RIGHT ON!" Aoi cracked his knuckles as he stood beside Ken. "I'll keep you covered, I can take her punishment way better than you can!"

Ryuunosuke stood back up. "Y-you...UNGRATEFUL KID!" Ryuunosuke roared. "So that's how's it gonna be, huh?! I WON'T HAVE ANY MERCY, WITH EITHER OF YOU!" Ryuunosuke dashed, her fists surrounded by jet-streams of seawater.

Both Ken and Aoi dodged in time, each of them seeking for an opening to attack. Aoi dashed from below to strike at his mom, but Ryuunosuke saw this coming and managed to block, but Ken sneaked from behind and delivered an axe kick from behind to Ryuunosuke.

"GAH! YOU LITTLE-!" Ryuunosuke yelled in fury, as the vortex that surrounded them seemed to waver, Ken smiling as he had an idea.

"If either of us scores a clean hit on your mom, back away!" Ken explained. "If she loses focus, the vortex will start breaching, then Emi and the others will be able to attack!"

Aoi thought back to the lightning attack that almost fried them a few moments before. "One hit of that thunderbolt should do it..." Aoi realized.

"It should weaken her enough...we still got to deliver the final attack!" Ken dashed towards Ryuunosuke this time.

_**"RYUUSEI BA-SUTO!" **_Ken delivered a single burst of energy against Ryuunosuke, the athletic woman in turn tried to smash Ken with a powerful punch.

"RAAAAAAH!" Ryuunosuke's punch smashed clean through the energy burst of Ken's attack, but she was not ready when Aoi dashed and leap-frogged over Ken to deliver her own counter attack.

*******SMASH!*******

"GAH!" Ryuunosuke flinched.

Ken's eyes shone. "Now! The same combo we used on the boss!" Ken yelled out.

Aoi nodded, as he landed a jet-stream punch to Ryuunosuke's face. "ARGH! YOU UNGRATEFUL-!"

"DON'T LET UP!" Ken ordered, as he struck with a ki powered upward kick to the gut.

"GUH! I-I Won'T LOSE!" Ryuunosuke roared

"JUST SHUT UP!" Aoi roared back as his meteoric uppercut landed cleanly on his mom.

"T-That's ENOU-!" Ryuunosuke tried to break the combination, but Ken's blazing fist smashed cleanly with her jaw.

"It's working!" Ken signaled.

Aoi delivered a dual powered kick to Ryuunosuke's side. "**ARGH!" ** Ryuunosuke's power was starting to waver

"SWEETIE!" Ken and Aoi heard Emi's voice calling.

"BAIL!" Both delinquent teens yelled in unison as they backed away from the battered Ryuunosuke.

"T-this isn't over!" Ryuunosuke glared angrilly, now more in control of her senses, but just enough to watch the scene before her.

Aoi and Ken stood side be side, defiantly glaring at her, while an enormous vortex of water surrounded the three, Ryuunosuke realized the vortex felt like her own abilities. _(Wait...I've always been able to do this...but I never thought I could use it to attack!) _Ryuunosuke thought, but then she noticed the vortex was starting to weaken, and through the gaps, she could see a **supremely pissed-off Emi, charging the mother of all lightning bolts, straight at her.**

Ryuunosuke only managed to mutter a panicked:_ "...shit..."_

Emi released an enormous bolt of electricity. _**"GEKIJŌ BORUTO!" **[Volt Fury] _Only this time, she managed to hit Ryuunosuke, and only Ryunosuke

********************CRACK-A-BOOM********************

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **Ryuunosuke yelled in pain, as pure electricity coursed her body, she idly thought that Ataru must've been really tough to withstand this.

"Follow my lead!" Ken focused all his energy and manifested it in his full power mode: _**"ZENRYOKU!" **_Ken called out, as his body was surrounded by white fire, his battle spirit manifesting as pure energy.

Aoi stared, he was awed beyond words, only Ken calling out to him snapped him out of it.** "Now you, focus all of your power inside..."** Ken explained

"!" Aoi snapped out of it, and concentrated.

**"Now push it out to every fiber of your body."**

Aoi felt the power course through his veins

**"To your feet, to your arms, to your head, to everyone of your organs: charge the power on them..."**

Aoi felt himself well up with power.

**"Now release!"** Ken instructed.

**"HAAAH!"** **With a powerful roar, Aoi also became surrounded with an aura of white...though in his case it felt more...liquid.**

Ken nodded, smilling. "**Good, now for the finale..."**

"NOT YET!" Ryuunosuke yelled out, weakened but still conscious, she focused all the vortex in her fist, a powerful tidal wave of a punch. "_...woah...If I'd known I could do this..." _Ryuunosuke said in awe to herself, then she glared at Ken and Aoi.

**"TAKE THIS!" **Ryuunosuke dashed, with the full power of the sea behind her, and jumped to deliver a powerful haymaker!

**"...*grin*..."** But Ken grinned once more, and Ryuunosuke saw it, but this time it felt like he was saying: **"You lose."**

**"HOKKYOKUGITSUNE: TŌKETSU!"**

**With Ken's roar, he became encapsulated in a block of ice, and instantly as he released himself, Ken caught the oceanic energy and froze it!**

**"WHAT THE-?!"** Ryuunosuke barely managed to yelp, as she became trapped in a block of glacier, Ken had used the very water she was going to strike him with and froze her.

**"FINISH IT!" **Ken called out to Aoi, who was still stunned by what just happened, Ken's second transformation, his hair turning snowy white, and even freezing his mom on the spot, ready for one last strike

Aoi smiled, NOW he could finally win! **"This is for all the crap...you...dad...and even Gramps put me through..."**

**"KAIYŌ KŌGEKI!"**_[Ocean Strike]  
><em>

**Aoi aimed and aimed well, he delivered the mighty attack with all his strength as it shattered clean through Ken's ice, and smashed into his mother's face.**

**"I. AM. CUTTING. TIES. WITH. YOU. ALL!"**

**"F**K THE TEASHOP!"**

And with that the devastating power shot Ryuunosuke like a rocket...right in the direction of...

"...uh oh..." **Both **Ken and Aoi muttered, as they saw Ryuunosuke flying in a collision course with-

*********************CRASH!*************************

-...the Hamachaya Teashop...

The teashop was demolished as Ryuunosuke crashed into it, the flimsy building falling to the ground...now nothing more than debris...the only one standing was Aoi's grandfather, who blinked confused, wondering what just happened.

"Muh...my...teashop..." Gramps felt himself tear up. "...after...all the trouble I went through to rebuild it..."

Gramps fell to his knees, and raising his fists to sky he yelled a single: **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"**

Ken and Aoi...actually everyone stared at the scene in shock. Aoi did mean to figuratively be rid of the teashop...NOT literally..._not yet at least..._

Ken felt...somewhat guilty of what just happened...and looked at Aoi. "...umm..." Before Ken could say anything Aoi stopped him with a raised hand.

Aoi looked at the scene, thought for a moment as he scratched his chin, and then turned to look at Ken. "So...you guys mind if I crash with you?"

Ken blinked. "...I'd actually feel bad if I didn't let ya..."

* * *

><p><strong>Much later...<br>**

**Mendou Summer House - Entryway**

"..._F-finally..." _A tired and battered voice called out, dripping seawater and covered in seaweed, Shin Mendou finally managed to return to shore, and consequently to his summer home, he fished out from his pockets a small electronic keycard...and swiped it on the electronic reader of the front door and wobbled his way inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Mendou Summer House - Living Room<br>**

Mendou was welcomed to the sounds of lively chatter and merriment, inside were his guests: Emi, the beauteous Oni princess, Usagi, the steadfast and headstrong beauty and Airi, Emi's charming little sister and a few uninvited miscreants: Ken, the insufferable fox-like rogue, Shou, the scatterbrained brute, Hikaru, the rogue's vulpine familiar and finally the androgynous Aoi...who was holding Ken's 3DS while the boy in question looked over to instruct him.

"DUDE! The Smash Ball! Get it!" Ken shook Aoi, pointing to the screen.

"H-huh?! How do I get it?" Aoi asked, as he pressed buttons, just barely learning how to play Ken's game, he was amazed with the handheld dual screened game console, even more as he discovered a few arcade titles playable within.

"Just break it dude!" Ken shook Aoi's head playfully, the smaller teen playfully pushing Ken away, as the two were watching the handheld's screen.

Shin Mendou watched this silently. "..." He couldn't put his finger on it...but something was...not right about this scene.

Actually, one look and he saw Emi, Usagi, Airi, Shou and Hikaru also looking at the same scene, all of them with the same look on their faces, as if trying to solve a puzzle with the most elusive of all answers!

Shou spoke up, whisperingly to the girls. _"I swear...if I didn't just see it with my own eyes I'd thought you girls were lyin' to me!" _Shou said, as he looked back to Ken and Aoi, utterly confused. _"IT MAKES NO SENSE!"_

The teen girls and Hikaru nodded. _"Maybe the salty air is messing with his senses?" _Usagi suggested

Emi shook her head. _"No...I don't think that's it...I mean the two have just been fighting all this time, Aoi's sweat should've repelled Sweetie instantly!"_

"_Maybe Big Bro doesn't mind Aoi..." _Airi suggested.

Everyone crossed their arms and pondered, something was definitely not adding up. Shin wobbled over to them and took a seat with them, the others finally noting his presence.

"Mendou?!" Shou gasped, as he looked at the snobbish...now seaweed covered teen.

Shin merely looked at Shou solemnly. "_...I just swam over 30 miles...to get back here...what did I miss?..." _Shin asked, as his head was unsteady, like one of those bobble heads.

The others looked between themselves...it was a long story indeed.

In that moment Ken sniffed the air, a grimace on his face as he detected a foul odor. "_Aw man SICK!" _Ken covered his nose, as he looked over at the table where the others were reunited. "Dude Tako-Ouji..._YOU REEK, MAN!" _Ken commented in disgust.

Mendou glared flatly at the delinquent. _"...you'd stink like low tide too if you went through what I have..."_

Ken blinked at that comment, he just faced off a very intense battle by the sea, and noticed he did stink of sweat. He shrugged. "I'm gonna hit the bathhouse. First. Before you stank it up dude." Ken said in deadpan, as he kipped up from his seat and walked towards the Summer House's own hot springs.

Ken stopped as he passed the group, who finally took note of Mendou's offensive odor and moved away from him. "Bunny, wanna join me?" Ken asked, shooting a debonair smile.

"Goodbye Kenichi-kun." Usagi deadpanned, leaving a dejected Ken walking to the hot springs

"Sweetie, I'll go with t'cha-" Emi was about to call out, when Ken already cut her off.

"NO! I-I'm good...I-..." Ken was suddenly put on the spot, and tried to look for an excuse. "AOI, dude, wanna come with?!" Ken desperately seeked help on his latest friend.

Aoi was brought away from the game. "Huh? A bath?..." Aoi pondered for a moment and shrugged, closing the lid on Ken's handheld. "Hey if it's free, then sure." Aoi said as he stood up and walked over to where Ken was.

Ken now sported a relieved smile, as he saw Emi pout dejected, he knew she wouldn't come inside if there was another guy with him. "Cool, let's go!" Ken placed Aoi in a headlock, playfully giving him another noogie. _"Ack! Why you-!" "KAHAHAHA~!" _Ken was really enjoying Aoi's presence...

As Emi pouted and watched the two head for the bathhouse, she started to feel uneased.

Usagi watched the whole scene and sighed. "*sigh*...maybe there's no point in thinking about this..." She reasoned, she did notice Hikaru, who was pensively staring at his cup of tea, thinking deeply.

"What's the matter Hikaru-kun?" Usagi asked.

Hikaru's ears perked up, as he was brought up from his deep thinking, he blinked a couple of times organizing his ideas. "...I met Ryuunosuke-san before...I once saw him...err...**her** dressed up as **a groom** along with Shinobu-san as a **bride...**" Hikaru retold. "Back then I thought she was a boy...guess it was silly of me to make such a mistake..." Hikaru scratched his head embarrassed.

"Silly nothing." Usagi commented. "We ALL thought Aoi's mom was a man. _Not just that, it turned out the lady in the yellow dress was actually a man!_"

"Yup." Emi nodded.

"True..." Shou agreed.

"..." Shin was still... woobly. _"...maybe it's all the seawater...but...what if we made the same mistake with Aoi..." _Mendou commented

"... ... ... ... ... ..."

Everyone fell silent as they heard that and then laughed. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"**

"Pfft-! Yeah, right!" Shou said scoffing. "As if that guy who chased me to try attacks was actually **female**!"

"*Giggle*...the mere notion of it!" Emi giggled. "She'd be the most **mannish girl **in existence _HEHEHEHE~!"_

"Hahahaha~! I know...I mean come on!" Usagi followed. "W-what're the odds?! HAHAHAHAHA~!"

"... ... ... ... ... ..."

Silence again fell on them, as they considered the prospect once more...and found it actually answered several inconsistencies.

Ken wanted to spend time with Aoi, inviting the teen to play with them at an arcade. "..." Shou kept silent

Ken went so far as to agree to a fight with the local delinquent. "..." Usagi kept silent.

Ken and Aoi fought side by side, and if Aoi was **male** then the smell of his sweat would've repelled him instantly, but if **Aoi was in fact, female, then...** "..." Emi fell silent, as a shocked expression bloomed on her face.

Airi blinked as she chewed on some candy. "So...Aoi is a girl...and is with Big Bro...in the Hot Springs..."

Everyone looked at each other in shock, even Shin who had been in the border of consciousness woke up instantly to the prospect.

In that moment, they all heard a scream.

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAT THEEEEEEE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-?!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Mendou Summer House - Hot Spring Bathhouse<br>**

A wooden bucket clattered to the floor, Ken, clad in only a bath towel stumbled back and could only stare wide eyed.

In front of him was a beautiful athletic female, with shoulder length, brown hair, blue eyes and bountiful breasts, also clad in little but a towel. **This was Aoi Fujinami.**

The rough and tumble delinquent, somewhat ignorant but very easy-going, the guy who Ken would be the first to admit was manlier than many of the toughest guys he knew...maybe even himself...was female.

"Hey, dude, what's with the scream?" Aoi asked, in the same mannish way he...SHE was used to

"Y-..." Ken needed a moment to reboot his brain. "Y-...you're a chick?! ***KON?!***" Ken asked wide eyed

Aoi cocked her head to the side. "What? You didn't know?" Aoi asked.

"...No actually I didn't..." Ken said, a small smile forming on his lips.

A few things went through his brain:

The first was: _(Well, THIS is a pleasant surprise! Kehehe~!) _Ken thought lecherously

The second was: _(Thank goodness! I thought for a moment there I was playin' for both teams...a single gender harem is complicated enough, thank you very much!)_

The third was: _(Wait a minute...if Emi finds me here like this then-?!)_

Ken never was able to complete that last train of thought, as he heard the tell tale crackle of electricity behind him. Ken looked back slowly, a panicky expression on his face.

Emi floated a few feet of the ground as she glared furiously at her cheating husband, and the tomboyish **woman** he was with, in a state of undress.

Aoi merely blinked confused, as Ken, with a pained expression reached down to the floor, picked up a wooden bucket, and placed it over his face, as if to hide it and muttered a despaired: _"...make it quick..."_

And much like an execution, Emi zapped Ken..._mercilessly_. _**"HEAVEN'S RETRIBUTION!"**_

_************KER-ZAP!_**************_**_

_**"AGHYAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHUAAAAA~!"**_Ken's pained howling echoed throughout the night sky, our hero, once again, electrocuted.

**To Be Continued...**


	27. Aoi Arrives!

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 24 - Aoi Arrives! A Storm Brews!  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will.

Also, **Happy New Year 2015!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High<br>**

"Back home..." Ken muttered wistfully, as he walked back towards his dorm, after returning from a rather tense trip to the beach.

A lot had happened in his previous adventure, meeting a new ally, who turned out to be the chillest and quite gorgeous girl he ever met...cross dressing as a guy no less, not to mention the battle against Ryuunosuke, the crew had finally returned back to Tomobiki.

Ken suddenly felt his cheek being pinched and pulled painfully "OW!"

"So...tell me:" Emi said in a level tone, though her face showed how annoyed the Oni princess really felt. "...How long did t'cha know Aoi was a girl?"

Emi curiously had been fuming and silent the entire trip back home, pouting as she was angry at Ken. Currently she was floating beside her husband as Ken walked home.

Ken looked at Emi in flat annoyance. "Believe it or not, I honestly didn't know!" Ken admitted to the truth. "At the beginning she smelt like a dude, but then she got herself in trouble with those thugs...I'm guessing her own sweat washed off the dude smell on her, and I felt instinctually attracted to her...even if I thought she was a he..."

Emi glared angrily at Ken. "I thought t'cha couldn't stand guys, to even consider something like that!" Emi berated.

Ken scratched his head. "I usually hate advances from other dudes, but only because if they get too close they'll stink up my personal space...and there was that one time back home in **Senbu** with that dude..._ugh...I'd rather not remember.._." Ken said pinching the bridge of his nose annoyed. "Though since Aoi was completely different I was actually considering playing for both teams...but I guess my own instincts know me better than that." Ken explained in a relaxed tone. "So in the end I only like chicks...and you got nothin' to worry about."

Emi still pouted annoyed. "_It would be better if t'cha only liked ME and not girls in general..." _Emi muttered annoyed. "And what was with her anyway?! Who does she think she is?!" Emi yelled angrily.

Ken blinked at that question, as he had fallen unconscious after Emi's zapping, clearly something had happened afterwards, he resolved to checking with the Records to see what he had been left out of, his amulet shinning as time slowed down once more, and the scene was starting to play in Ken's head as he placed his pointer finger to his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Mendou Summer House - Hot Spring Bathhouse<br>**

**Begin Playback...**

Ken had been freshly electrocuted, and his unconscious body rag-dolled to the ground, his ponytail sticking in straight angles like a lightning bolt of frizzed hair. Emi hmph'ed angry at her husband as she was about to carry him back to his room, when Aoi stepped in front of her standing in between her and Ken.

"Huh?" Emi asked, still quite angry, but she noticed Aoi was now glaring down at Emi, the delinquent woman quite angry.

"What the f**k?" Aoi asked, as she glared at Emi. "Why did you zappify Ken?!" Aoi demanded.

"Whuh-?!" Emi had to ask as she if she didn't hear correctly. "B-Because! He was being a pervert and had t'cha come here to look at t'cha naked!" Emi roared

"So?" Aoi asked. "Ken-dude's naked too, so I had a free show too." Aoi said naturally.

Emi blinked confused to that answer.

"Besides..." Aoi continued. "He didn't force me to anything, he asked if I wanted to take a bath with him and I said yes. Nothing wrong with that."

"'NOTHING WRONG'?!" Emi couldn't believe her ears. "Sweetie clearly was gonna do somethin' perverted with t'cha!"

Aoi cocked her head, confused. "Perverted like what? You saying like grab my tits or something?" the female delinquent scratched her head confused. "Shit, I don't really get it, but whatevs, I'd be cool with it if he wanted to do somethin' or whatever." Aoi said, not really giving the subject much thought.

Emi had to blink twice to what she just heard, but she shook her head and glared angrily.**"WELL I WOULDN'T!" **Emi roared furiously. "Sweetie should only do those things with me: I'M HIS WIFE!" Emi glared down at Aoi.

"..." Aoi kept silent. "...huh, so you say..."

Emi was taken aback by this new attitude. "Whu-whaddya mean 'so I say'?" Emi asked.

Aoi glared at Emi. "I talked with your little sister about that earlier, asked her just what was the relationship between you and Ken, _Ken said somethin' about a financee or some weird fancy word. _But your sis said you were engaged...**not married!**"

Emi flinched, she knew technically that was correct, but she hated that little distinction.

Aoi continued. "And whatever, I asked Ken and he confirmed how annoyed he gets whenever you zapped him for the smallest things! And now I see it with my own eyes...and you know somethin'?"

"W-what?" Emi asked, unnerved.

Aoi crouched down and lifted the unconscious Ken on her back. "...this guy had my back, he backed me up when I needed him the most, twice even, and I'm gonna do right: **I'll pay him back, by having his back whenever he needs me!" **Aoi declared heroically, glaring down at Emi.

Aoi started to walk with Ken out of the bathhouse, as she delivered one final declaration. **"Because someone has to protect the big guy from the likes of you..." **Aoi said, with nothing but spite.

Emi was stunned silent. She gritted her teeth in fury, that Aoi had no right to say that to her... "Ho-How...**DARE YOU?!" **Emi roared as she flew over to give the delinquent girl a piece of her mind, her fist sheathed in lightning, however...

"...*shine*..." Aoi's eyes glinted, as she spun around and delivered a painful roundhouse kick ******SMASH******, hitting Emi square in the jaw, and sending her smashing towards a wall.

"_...owie..." _Emi grunted in pain, as Emi was plastered on the wall, she managed to pull her head off the indentation her crash made and glare at Aoi, who merely scoffed.

The noise had attracted the others in a mad dash, and Aoi just carried Ken back to his room, Shou and the rest shocked and surprised to see Aoi in a state of undress [Shou and Mendou both nose-bleeding from the sight] and that she was indeed a girl, and they soon went to help Emi out from her predicament.

* * *

><p>Ken blinked surprised at what he had seen as time restarted, though that left many more questions in his mind, but it explained why Emi was livid against Aoi. Of course, Ken decided to keep playing dumb, after all he didn't want to redirect her fury toward himself...at least not at point-blank range!<p>

"Thank goodness she stayed behind!" Emi declared still miffed.

Ken sweat-dropped at that spiteful remark...as short-lived as it was...

"..._One-two! __One-two!_ _One-two!_ _One-two!_ _One-two!_ _One-two!_..." A voice behind them, sounding somewhat out of breath chanted. "YO!" The voice called out.

Ken and Emi both turned to see who had called out, and saw: "AH!" Both teens gasped surprised.

Pulling a cart, filled with furniture and some boxes, was **Aoi**, the very same delinquent they met at the beach rushed over to the Oni and the rogue.

"AOI!" Both Ken and Emi yelled out, one in cheer the other in surprise.

Aoi pulled the cart right beside Ken and Emi, with a bright smile on her face. "What's up, nerds?" Aoi said jokingly.

Emi's eye twitched, while Ken stared at Aoi flatly. "I get that Emi's a nerd but why me?" Ken asked, ignoring Emi's own insulted _"HEY!" _in the background.

Emi turned her attention to the female delinquent. "WHY are t'cha here?!" Emi asked annoyed.

Aoi glared at Emi momentarily, but turned her attention back to Ken. "So, buddy, guess who just took a note from your page and is gonna go to Tomobiki High?"

Ken blinked surprised at these news. "Wait, you ran away from home too?" Ken asked

Aoi shrugged. "Kinda had too, you know what with having destroyed my home and junk...dunno which way my folks went, and guess what? DON'T CARE!" Aoi said with a huge smile on her face.

"Good for you, Aoi-chan!" Ken congratulated, while Emi was less than happy to hear about all this.

"B-but...what about your parents?! Or-or-or your grampa?! D-Dont'cha care about your family one bit?!" Emi pleaded

"..." Only to be met by both flat glares of the two delinquents she was with.

_"You'll have to forgive her, Aoi-chan. She clearly forgot who she was talkin' to..." _Ken deadpanned

"Anyway!" Aoi changed the subject quickly. "Can ya help me with all the paperwork junk and..._hehehe_~...looking for a place to live?" Aoi asked.

Ken shrugged. "Sure, the dorms still have plenty of empty spaces, I'm pretty much the guy in charge of them. _Also just about the one of the few tenants...before today that is..._" Ken said with a smile, he dug in his pocket for a small key with a '2-3' inscribed on it. "Here, it's the apartment 2-3, go leave your stuff there at the old dorm building entrance and I'll met ya at the main school entrance and after class I'll get ya settled in." Ken threw the small key at Aoi, who caught it in the air with ease.

"OH SWEET!" Aoi cheered, as she then proceeded to lug her belongings in the direction of the dorm building. _"Don't keep me waiting, dude!"_

Ken waved a 'see ya later', until he noticed the annoyed taps of a foot right beside him, looking all over to see the source of the taps, until he looked down at Emi, who was glaring up to her husband.

"...*tap*...*tap*...*tap*...*tap*..." Emi glared, with what could only be described as a cute scowl.

"...What?" Ken asked, genuinely confused to the new source of her anger. "I double as the school's **janitor**, it's kinda my job to do this, ya know? _Game releases and dates don't come cheap, a'ight?_"

"News ta me!" Emi scolded, as she floated up to glare at Ken at eye level. "T'cha gonna help me too then..."

Ken blinked confused. "Help ya do...what exactly?" Ken asked cautiously.

"Help me get into yer school, of course!" Emi demanded.

"OH HELL NAW!" Ken argued, as he somersaulted over to the school wall. "School's like my one sanctuary from your horrible zaps! Like hell I'll help ya get inside my one safe area from you! _BIIIIIH~!_" Ken stuck his tongue out mockingly and then proceeded to hit the 'Escape' command on his menu...in other words run away.

"SWEETIE!" Emi yelled angry and flew in pursuit, shooting her bolts at her rebellious husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Principal's Office<br>**

The illustrious office of the infamous school, it possessed a few of the portraits of the old principals that the school had during it's existence, one of an old man, bald and bespectacled, a flat stare in his eyes as he was regarded as a fair and just principal...sadly a few years back he had passed away, and the seat of the principal had been taken over by his grandson.

The current **Principal**, a man in his thirties, whose only similar trait with his predecessor was the flat passive stare, he was above all a very patient man, quite in tuned with the youth of today...or so he'd like to think, not that he was unlikable, but like his grandfather he had a bad habit to go on and on with long speeches, but curiously he was very technical minded, quite adept to learning the newest gadgets and devices, evident by a glasses type of mobile device he always wore...though close examination proved that it wasn't the same as any commercially available brands...but we'll get to that later.

The Principal was dutifully typing away at his own laptop computer, running a pet project with one of the more surprising technically minded students at his school.

"GANG-WAY! COMIN' THROUGH!" Ken yelled, as he dashed, pulling a very confused Aoi Fujinami along with him, and closing the door after. As Ken stood barricading the door, a loud *****SLAM!*** **could be heard from the other side, as soon as some knocking from a very angry Oni princess.

"Geez, what did you do to piss her off, man?!" Aoi asked, visibly shaken.

Ken did not answer, as soon the knocking ceased, Emi giving up and apparently leaving. "..._whew~..." _Ken breathed a sigh of relief.

The Principal stood up and greeted his two visitors. "Well well, I assume you are..._*ahem*..._**Miss? **Fujinami?" The Principal asked uncertain, one look to the brunette delinquent, and she simply did not look female.

"Yeah? That's me...though drop the 'Miss' stuff...sounds too stuffy for me" Aoi complained.

Ken rolled his eyes, as he helpfully joined the conversation. "Yeah...she might not look it, but she's a she, Principal. _Take my word for it._"

The Principal adjusted his glasses. "Ah...very well, if Aoki-kun says so, I have no reason to doubt his word then."

Aoi scratched her head annoyed. "Yeah, also I don't get hung up on the whole being a chick junk either." Aoi said.

The Principal took a seat opposite to the teens. "If you don't mind me asking, I would like to know the reason for that."

Aoi shrugged. "Sure...look ever since I can remember my Gramps always kept telling me I should grow up to be a tough guy, a 'man among men' as he put it...because according to him I was a guy..."

The Principal looked at Ken for context. "Her Gramps's is cuckoo..._no offense, Aoi_." Ken deadpanned.

"_None taken. _Anyway, that was on one side, on the other, you had my mom, who always kept on my case about being a proper lady and junk, that I shouldn't get into fights, or talk like this or well...stupid shit!" Aoi said annoyed.

The Principal nodded, starting to understand.

"So with my Gramps on one side spewing nothing but junk about manliness, and my mom on the other side tellin' me to be more feminine and junk, well in the end I decided: 'F**k it! I don't freakin' care either way! If people see me as a dude or a chick, well it's got nothin' to do with me, it's too much of a pain in the ass if you ask me."

Ken blinked as he heard Aoi's explanation, while the Principal nodded sagely.

"I see...very well, I shall respect your wishes then, though if you don't mind may I refer to you as a female then?" The Principal asked politely

Aoi shrugged and sat back in a relaxed manner. "Shit man, I AM a chick, ya know? You do what you gotta do. _No skin offa my back._" Aoi said upbeat, but quickly caught herself. "AH! Though no frilly stuff! I can't stand crap like that."

The Principal nodded. "Very well, we'll extend the no-uniform privilege that Aoki-kun has to you as well."

"Whoa, really?! AWESOME!" Aoi cheered, as she high-fived Ken, who also sported a smile.

"Of course, there's still the matter of your registration, which you should fill in personally." The Principal said, he then turned to Ken. "Also, Aoki-kun, I still haven't convinced Onsen-Mark about our little pet-project for the school."

Ken fully opened his eyes as he heard this, he quickly took a pensive pose. "_Oh right!_ Damn...I'd at least like his approval on this, I know if he saw it in action he'd be on board instantly...AND I'd be able to deal with **bosses** way easier than by playing **THEIR** game!" Ken said, all the while Aoi stared blankly, not understanding a word he was saying.

"Onsen-Mark has been very vocal on seeing classes go as uninterrupted as possible. But he is unsure on what our project could be capable of..." The Principal continued.

"Dude, I promise this will be for the best, the best anti-boss system ever, no one would dare storm the school ever again! " Ken added. "It's actually nearly complete! I can trigger some systems manually with the 3DS!" Ken said, showing the shiny blue handheld.

"Well... I'll try to convince him to at the least see a test of it this Sunday, how does that sound?" The Principal asked.

Ken shrugged. "Cool...though...you should know it's some heavy duty stuff I'm gearing for, right?." Ken explained. "I mean, even the **JSDF** would kill for some of the stuff I've got in my **Lab**." Ken explained, a mention that did not escape Aoi's attention.

The Principal nodded. "...one of these days, I'd like to see this fabled **Lab** of yours..." The Principal said.

To which Ken shot a smug smile. "Kahaha~! Not happenin'!"

The Principal never lost his smile. "Well...one day perhaps...anyway I need you to go and procure all the books and materials Mis-...ah...mm...Fujinami-kun will require from the **School Store."**

This called Ken's attention. "Wait...yer tellin' me they rebuilt those ruins of a room?"

"Indeed...actually the previous tenants there returned and rebuilt everything, just so long as they could use the apartment at the side for living arrangements." The Principal explained.

Ken had to blink at this bit of news. "...who in their right mind would be downright desperate/stupid enough to consider living in **THAT **dump?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - [Rebuilt] School Store - One quick trip later...<br>**

"..._I need to learn not to tempt fate like that anymore..."_ Ken muttered annoyed.

To his and Aoi's complete surprise, they met the current clerk of the School Store, ironically enough: it was **Ryuunosuke,** sporting a few sets of bandages, and a irked expression on her face as she glared at her daughter and the delinquent friend of hers who helped her beat her in battle.

"Welcome to the School Store, **ingrates**...what can I get ya?" Ryuunosuke asked annoyed.

"Wh-whu-..." Aoi had to stutter. "WHAT THE F**K ARE **YOU **DOING HERE, MOM?!" Aoi demanded to know.

"Well...since a certain **SOMEONES **went and destroyed our home, we had to come back here to get a decent place to live in...**I **certainly didn't expect to find **YOU **here!" Ryuunosuke said, more than a little irritated.

Ken sweatdropped, as clearly she still held a grudge on the pony-tailed rogue...as well on her own daughter.

Aoi glared at her mom. "W-well...I'm not coming back home!" Aoi said defiantly

"Well good, cuz I never invited you back here in the first place, you ingrate!" Ryuunosuke shot back.

"Good!" Aoi yelled

"Good!" Ryuunosuke agreed

"GOOD!" Aoi yelled, now itching for a fight, Ken interfered then and there stepping between Aoi and Ryyunosuke.

"One set of books and materials for a first year, if you please?" Ken said, cutting in the impending fight.

"Make that two!" Another voice chimed in, as Ken turned to look he found himself face to face with-

"EMI?!" Ken gasped in shock, as Emi floated and forced herself in between Ken and Aoi. "W-whaddya think yer doin'?!" Ken demanded to know, in a thick Kyoto accent as Ken was prone to drop into whenever he got upset

Emi shot a smug smile at Ken. "I am buying my school supplies. As of today, I'm a student here." Emi said, enjoying the stunned face of Ken right now.

"Whu-?! HUH?! Wait a minute! B-but...wait a tick...I'm backing Aoi as staff since I'm the janitor here! Y-you'd need parent's permission to-" Ken tried to shoot down Emi's argument...futilely.

"Got it." Emi said, as she dug in her cleavage and produced her Oniberry, which in turn generated a holographic image of **Ataru Moroboshi, **Emi's dad.

"Hey Kitsune! How're things back on Earth? _Gehehe~!_" Ataru cackled cheerily, ignoring Ken's irritated _"Not-a-kitsune!"_ and soon saw Ryuunosuke as well

"AH! **Ryuu-chan~! **Good to see ya again!" Ataru greeted his old classmate with a smile.

Ryuunosuke smiled at seeing her old friend. "Geez man, you go disappearing on us and this is the greeting I get?" Ryuunosuke said shaking her head.

While the adults chatted and reminisced, Ken fumed as Emi had managed to outmaneuver him and throw a monkey wrench in his plotting once more, while she left her Oniberry with Ryuunosuke so her dad could talk to her old friend and catch up. Emi smiled smugly, confident in her victory against the biggest trickster she knew.

"Well what'cha gonna do now, Sweetie?" Emi taunted, a smug but sweet and seductive smile from the half Oni girl, while Aoi's grandfather brought the materials and supplies to both new students. _"Here ya go."_

"I'm tellin' ya what I won't do: helpin' ya study." Ken deadpanned, though with spite, as he walked towards his classroom, just as Emi's face took a mask of panic, quickly grabbing her stuff and flying after Ken.

"HUH?! W-wait, Sweetie! C-C'mon! T'cha gotta help me study! Wait for me! Don't be mean~!" Emi pleaded, as she floated after Ken carrying her school supplies and uniform. _"My allowance depends on my graaaaaaaaades~!"_

Aoi blinked as she saw the two leave, her Gramps shortly after brought her supplies. With a shrug, Aoi took her materials and ran off without the uniform...curiously the boys' uniform.

"AH HEY WAIT!" Ryuunosuke noticed as Aoi ran off, and pulled out a girls' sailor suit. "AOI! YOU FORGOT YOUR UNIFO-!" Ryuunosuke yelled

"I LOVE THE SEA~!" A loud manly roar erupted, just as well interrupted, as Mr. Fujinami dove in the air with a pair of scissors and cut the uniform to ribbons, a splash of water following after him as an afterthought.

"DAMMIT OLD MAN!" Ryuunosuke yelled angry, as she vaulted over the counter to chase and punish her father.

"Later, Ryuu-chan~!" Ataru waved off, as the signal shut off...and Emi's Oniberry was left forgotten on the counter of the school store...

* * *

><p><strong>Principal's Office<br>**

It had been a busy day for the Principal, as he sat down and was promptly entering two new student applications waiting in the database, and on his desk a nice, warm cup of tea. He smiled as the database fired up, as well as the steaming cup of tea cooled in this quiet and relaxed ambiance. A little known secret privy to a very select few was the true extent of Ken's intellect, which was truly staggering! Out of the people that knew that Ken was a bona-fide genius amongst the school staff was the Principal himself and Onsen-Mark...

...and no one else...until today that is...

**"PRINCIPAL!" **A familiar whiny yell erupted, as a familiar glasses wearing teacher stomped into the classroom irate.

The Principal sighed annoyed. "*sigh*...may I ask what is it THIS time, Megane..."

"Is what I heard true? Did you allow that perverted delinquent to modify something in this school?!" Megane accused.

The Principal glared at Megane, annoyed. "I am very well aware you are not Aoki-kun's biggest fan, but I'm more concerned on how you found out about our secret project..."

Megane pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I overheard from an acquaintance that our local delinquent is not what he seems...that he may very well be a genius!" Megane disclosed

But the Principal looked back, bored, this was old news to the Principal. "...You don't say?"

"Principal! This is very grave news!" Megane slammed his hands on the principal's desk. "He has knowledge on **alien technology! **Not only that, he has acquired many pieces of equipment lately from my very same acquaintance!"

This did perked the Principal's curiosity. "Alien technology you say?" The Principal asked curious. "Oh perhaps his betrothed, Miss Emi has helped in that regard then? _I may look forward to the two working together perhaps~!"_

"PRINCIPAL!" Megane scolded. "I don't think you understand the scope of the impending threat on us! Leaving that blasted delinquent unsupervised is only inviting trouble and mayhem! It's very dangerous the fact that he is intellectually superior to us all, but remember that he's also a delinquent with little to NO regard for authority!" Megane explained his fears. "**Kenichi Aoki is no different of a trouble magnet than Ataru Moroboshi!"**

"You mean Miss Emi's father?" The Principal asked curious. "Oh...that reminds me, Miss Moroboshi will be attending classes starting today in Onsen-Mark's homeroom class."

"W-WHAT?!" Megane all but screamed, and stepped back as if in a daze. It was bad enough that Emi was the daughter of the man that stole his one true love, but to have the lovely half-Oni princess now attending class? The girl who bore a extremely striking resemblance to that of her mother? It shook the very foundations of the social studies' teacher's emotional state.

The Principal stood back up. "Well, if you are so fearful of Ken's little project, I assure you I have overseen...a...'good' deal of it. There is little to fear for what Ken devised, _so long as we follow his instructions on it..." _The Principal was about to place a companionable hand on Megane's shoulder.

But Megane shook and slammed a strong closed fist on the Principal's desk in fury. "WE ABSOLUTELY CANNOT TRUST THAT KITSUNE!"

***SLAM!***

As Megane's fist slammed on the desk, it propelled the Principal's tea cup high into the air, it landing on-

***SPLASH!* **...Megane's face.

"...a-anyways...I suggest you be wary, Principal..." Megane meekly said, somewhat embarrassed, and with a bow left the office, his face dripping scalding tea...and a loud scream as the Principal's door closed _"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"_.

"...I was looking forward to that tea..." The Principal said, somewhat annoyed...

* * *

><p><strong>Later... - Classroom 1-4 "Classroom of Failures"<br>**

"Well, everyone...ahem our first order of business is to introduce two new students who'll join our class." Onsen-Mark proclaimed to the class,as he motioned to Aoi Fujinami, wearing her usual jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans...and with an appearance of a very hot-blooded male, and Emi Moroboshi, who donned the school's uniform, a sailor suit which instead of the normal red scarf, she donned a **green **one.

"First, this is...Aoi Fujinami...umm forgive my asking but...?" Onsen-Mark was about to ask.

But Aoi already rolled her eyes and cut Onsen-Mark mid-sentence. "I'm a chick, dude...besides I don't care about shit like that." Aoi said, as she took a relaxed pose with her hands behind her head. "Nice to meet ya, nerds..."

This revelation brought the entire class abuzz.

_"Wait what? He's...that's a GIRL?! __( ꒪Д꒪)ノ"_

_"Dude, we got a cross-dresser now?!"_

_"Are you that surprised? We got a billionaire jerk-ass, the Hulk-bunny and the Kitsune in this class."_

_"HEY!" "WHY I NEVER-!" "NOT-A-KITSUNE!"_

_"Huh...you got a point..."_

_"**NO, HE HASN'T!" ****SMAAAASH!******_

_"O...M...G! She's like so hot!"_

_"Uh...you girls know she just said she's a girl, right? __【・_・?】"_

_"Oh we heard...we just think she's hot anyway~!"_

_"She looks so brave and handsome~!"_

"Lively bunch, huh?" Aoi said, a bit amused at what she heard, along with a few familiar voices here and there.

Onsen-Mark rolled his eyes, he was all too used to his class's shenanigans, and continued introducing the students. "*AHEM!*...and also joining our class...Miss Emi Moroboshi."

Emi politely bowed and gave a charming smile. "Hi, I'm Emi Moroboshi, I hope we all get along!" Emi said cheerily.

The class once again went into gossip mode, with the typical cheering of the beauteous, buxom Oni girl joining their rank and file, mostly by the male populace of Class 1-4.

_"S-She's gonna be in our class?! SANTA CLAUS EXISTS! ! ! __＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／"_

_"HALLELUJAH!"_

_"...m-my one safe zone...__(╥_╥)...*kon~*"_

_"Oh great...miss bikini-alien in our class too?!"_

_"Grrr...she better keep her claws offa my Mendou!"_

_"Ladies, please~..."_

_"Who cares about that rich jerk? I want her claws offa my Kitsune!"_

_"WHAT?!" "NOT-A-KITSU-wait, what was that?"_

_"Nothing Kenichi-kun, go back to your game..."_

_"Make me your love-slave, Emi-sama~!"_

_"...s-someone call the nurse...I...think that desk from before broke my spleen...__｢(＝＞o≦＝)ﾉ"_

Emi blinked surprised at the variety of emotions she was bombarded with. Ken was of course predictably annoyed and miserable [though for a moment curiosity and confusion got him as he swore he heard a girl openly declare jealousy], most of the boys were ecstatic, happy...and very lustful! Emi made a mental note, to make it clear that she was a happily married girl [though frankly, she'd prefer to be a VERY happily married girl, but the details that would entail that would push our rating into the 'Mature' section], but what concerned her was a great deal of the other girls were showing a great degree of hostility towards her, and more than a few were quite jealous as well, Emi had underestimated how popular Ken was in his class...

Onsen-Mark sighed, and to his two new pupils he gave instructions. "Ok, then you two sit wherever you like so we can start the class..."

Emi of course made a beeline for her husband and sat next to him, beaming a charming smile, while Ken stared flatly at her.

_"I won't help ya copy either...__(눈_눈)" "SWEETIE~! __( ｰ̀εｰ́ )"_

Aoi noticed the chair in front of Ken was vacant and made a move to sit there, sitting backward so she could be face to face with Ken.

_"Hey dude!" _Aoi whispered.

Ken sighed as he saw he was surrounded by all sides by Usagi to his left, Emi to his right, and in front of him Aoi. "*sigh*...I suppose I should welcome you to class 2-4."

"**Welcome to the Classroom of Failures!" **Ken proclaimed, Emi and Aoi looked oddly at how this classroom was dubbed.

Usagi for her part groaned. "*UGH!*...Seriously, Kenichi-kun?!" Usagi chided, she then helpfully explained. "Look, in this school this room is known to be the class were nothing but failure can happen. It's just a myth but, from mythical beasts, hallucinogenic mushrooms, sleeping spells, legends say that the classes in this classroom will always get interrupted by something supernatural occurring!" Usagi told.

_"Hey, you four in the back!"_

Ken for his part scoffed annoyed. "Given how much crap happens in this one classroom, you can count me a believer to that legend..."

_"We're in the middle of class dammit!"_

Aoi crossed her hands behind her head. "Woah, aren't you guys exaggerating?" Aoi asked.

Ken and Usagi exchanged looks, and started to count.

"**The Invincible Kitsune**..." Usagi started with a well known incident

_"Not-a-kitsune..._**the Arrival of the Electrifying Raging Oni Princess** ..." Ken followed _"HEY~!" _Emi retorted

"**Mendou's first day**, complete with VTOL landing and Private Army..." Usagi continued _"U-Usagi-san~!" _Shin reproached

"**Airi's School Visit**..." Ken followed up. "_Where you and Airi somehow destroyed the school that day..." "I know nothing about that~"_

_"Oh, that was a nasty_ one...**The Pool School**" Usagi commented

"_That one involved the whole school..."_ Ken corrected. "**My Impromptu trip to Neptune**..._the planet, not the city..._"

_"Only because your incredible drowning skills started it..." _Usagi countered.

"**The Valentines Conspiracy**..." Emi added, contributing to the list

"_...point taken..._and the **Fiery Catgirl of Ultimate Hotness**..." Ken finished with a smile, while the girls scowled at him [Aoi cocked her head confused], though he blinked confused at one of the previous mentions, _"Wait, what was that about a Valentines Conspira-?"_

"ANYWAY!" Usagi cut off, with a knowing glance to Emi. "The whole "Classroom of Failures" is nothing more than a myth! Sure a lot of weird junk happens in this class but it's no proof that this classroom is cursed or whatever!" Usagi reaffirmed.

Ken side-glanced as he supported his head with his hand, and looked bored. "Bunny...you know that's a lie..."

Onsen-Mark suddenly appeared before the four teens, quite irked at their behavior. "Aoki, I know we discussed this already but I don't think we need your project just yet...I don't think we're that desperate yet..." Onsen-Mark explained, getting a few confused glances from the class. "Also..."

"PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO CLASS!" Onsen-Mark yelled at the quartet, stomping back to the front desk, fuming.

"..." Ken, Emi, Aoi and Usagi blinked, as they were about to go back to their studies and pay attention to class, when Ken whispered in a low voice.

_"It's just a matter of time before disaster strikes again~" _Ken warned tauntingly, Usagi glared at the stubborn delinquent.

Onsen-Mark started to pace as he recited a passage of his textbook in English.

_"I kept my eyes on the prize."_

_"The next step in my evolution i__s to realize..."_

_"My life is just a crazy ride."_

The class continued peacefully, though only for a while...though from all the stares of several of the girls Shin Mendou obvously saw that something was not right within his kingdom...

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Clocktower - Recess <strong>

The school's clocktower, once more the site of a secret meeting, though this time it was a meeting of all the guys in Class 1-4...including the Infamous Ken...

"So...what's the haps'?" Ken asked, as he played a videogame on his trusty and ever present 3DS, Shin eyeing the suspicious modified handheld, but he would tackle that on a later date, there was something that commanded more attention right now.

"Gentlemen!" Shin addressed the reunited boys. "Today we have met with a very critical, very dire predicament!" Mendou proclaimed.

Souta scratched his chin. "You mean how a ton of girls are now fawning over that Aoi, right?" The gorilla-esque student asked.

Shin nodded. "Indeed, this goes against the natural order of our school life! Girls should not fawn over other girls!"

Natsu scratched his head confused. "You guys keep saying this Aoi is a girl, and Aoi said so him...err...herself, right? Frankly I can't see how she's a girl."

"Oh she's a girl all right~!" Ken confirmed with a mischievous smile, while Shin nodded.

"I too saw the fair lady Aoi in a state of undress, there is no doubt that she belongs to the fairer gender, _I saw while she was carrying a freshly electrocuted Aoki no less..." _Shin corroborated the fact.

"But I gotta say...this is a pretty damn stupid reason you brought us here Tako-Ouji." Ken said, as he closed the handheld.

Shin turned furious at the fox-like delinquent. "Firstly, you shall address me by my proper name you deviant!"

"Not happenin'." Ken deadpanned, while Mendou clenched his teeth in fury he continued.

"Secondly, are you not worried as well? Or perhaps you are too stupid to realize the consequences of allowing for this to continue it's course?!" Mendou continued to argue.

Ken sighed, bored. "Dude...what do you care?" Ken shot down instantly. "If all the chicks are starting to get the hots for Aoi, why the hell do ya think she's to blame in the first place? You could just as logically figure that maybe, just maybe, we as dudes are the ones doing something wrong if girls aren't getting attracted to us, man..."

All the boys were stunned silent, that was...a surprisingly logical and intelligent conclusion by who they had previously thought to be nothing more than an idiotic, girl-hungry delinquent!

Shin glared at Ken, though off put by the reasonable counter-argument he pursued his point in the matter. "Many of the girls in our class have become smitten with Miss Aoi, are you saying as a man, you are okay with this?!"

Ken leveled a flat glare at Mendou. "Dude...you know Aoi..._regardless that she's a chick_...is the **manliest of all of us here at school, right?" **Ken deadpanned.

"P-Preposterous!" Shin contested...but when he turned to seek support from his fellow classmates, he found them all sheepishly shrunk in their seats, embarrassed, they couldn't deny what Ken had said.

It was then Ken glared annoyed at his audience and said "...Besides, with Emi now hanging at school with me, my chances with girls have gone down to mere **decimals! **So really, you guys can deal with this little, _and I use the word loosely_, "crisis" here. I got bigger fish to fry..." Ken said supremely annoyed, but was stopped by Shin.

"You may not realize it, but any attempt to dissuade Miss Aoi from her mannish behavior would have greater chances if you are involved as well!" Shin explained. "She sees you as a comrade, someone of trust! _Though why is beyond_ _me_... If anything we just desire to make Miss Aoi embrace her femininity."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Look dude, like you said: I'm her **pal**, _I'd love to be more but one step at a time, _I ain't gonna betray Aoi-chan by helping you morons."

"Is that true, Mendou?" Minoru questioned, Shin nodded quickly and the class rep addressed the Top Delinquent. "W-Well, maybe she'll listen to you, even if it's just a friendly suggestion?"

Ken scoffed at the idea. "Class Twerp, you got better chances of **stuffing** **me** **in a** **dress** than of **anyone** convincing Aoi act girly!"

"!" A collective light bulb was switched on in the brains of the male students of Class 1-4, except for Ken. "That's it!" Shin cheered.

Ken shot a flat glare and asked with an even flatter: "...what..."

Shin readdressed the boys again. "We need but secure and convince Miss Aoi to merely don a sailor suit!"

All students cheered and rushed out of the Clock Tower, leaving Ken and Bantarou alone.

"...well...that's a train wreck waiting to happen if I ever seen one..." Ken snarked, and noticed Bantarou who stood up and paced to the door.

"Huh? **Ape Master? **You not goin' along with your chimps?" Ken asked.

Bantarou leveled an annoyed glare at Ken. "No, just so you know there is only one girl I have eyes for and that is Emi-san. I couldn't care less for this stupid business..." And saying that he left the room.

...Outside, he donned the most idiotic grin on his face..." **...*GRIN*..." **And subsequently thought _(Was I cool or what?! Hyehehehehehe~!) _and left for the classroom once more.

Ken blinked, and then sighed bored. "Man...what a pack of idiots~..."

* * *

><p><strong>Classroom 1-4 - "Classroom of Failures" - A little later...<br>**

"They want me to WHAT?!" Aoi all but yelled, Ken had arrived as she had been lounging around in class and told her what the boys of Class 1-4 were up to.

"Wear a sailor suit...I..._may_ have indavertently given them the idea..._sorry 'bout that..." _Ken meekly apologized.

Aoi groaned, as several girls swooned beside her. "*_groan~* _...just my luck...and why are they doing this stupid thing?!" Aoi asked, irked.

Ken opened an unamused eye from his default squinty eyed expression, he fished out his cellphone from his pocket, flipped it open and with the telltale *click* he snapped a picture, and with a fluid motion of his hand he threw the phone in the air and caught once more, this time with the screen facing Aoi.

"?" Aoi examined the screen closer, and she saw her own annoyed face, surrounded by several smitten girls surrounding her. "Uh...am I suppose to see something here? All I see is me and a bunch of girls that've been crowding me since recess started..." Aoi stated the obvious.

"That's the reason..." Ken said, closing the cellphone and pocketing it back to it's usual place.

Aoi looked confused, Usagi, who happened to be beside Ken studiously reading her romance novel, closed her book with a loud clap. "Are you kidding me?!" Usagi yelled annoyed. "The guys are doing this because they're jealous?!" Usagi asked, ignoring Aoi's confused _"Jealous? About what?!"_.

"Pretty much..." Ken confirmed, as he sat back and flipped his 3DS open.

"*smack* *munch* Sweefie...*GULP*...you aren't involved in this...are t'cha?" Emi, who was eating her lunch early, questioned suspicious.

"Guys wanted me to help convince Aoi, told 'em it ain't happenin'..." Ken said. "I actually said, that they'd have better chances **stuffing me in a dress **than to get Aoi to act girly!" Ken defended. "..._why does that part keep getting **boldened** like that?..." _He briefly wondered.

Then Ken motioned to the other desk, where Bantarou was sitting. "Actually this guy went 'Switzerland' on the whole deal..." Ken pointed to the other delinquent.

Bantarou merely nodded to confirm what Ken had said, though Aoi had a blank vacant look on her face, Ken blinked. "Uhm...it means he's not takin' any sides..._y'know...neutral..._" Ken patiently explained

"Oh...OH!" Aoi nodded finally in understanding, she then gave an appreciative thumbs up to the other delinquent. _"Thanks man!"_

"But still-!" Usagi called to attention. "All the guys are probably plotting to trap you someway!" Usagi warned

"Let them come!" Aoi punched into her open palm. "I can take them down easily!" Aoi declared with utmost confidence.

But Ken scowled, scratching his chin. "...with what I know...and the **players** involved in the school...I don't think it'll go that easily..." Ken warned cryptically, earning the confused glances of the remaining students in Class 1-4...

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - [Rebuilt] School Store - Meanwhile...<br>**

"So...you guys want my Aoi to wear a sailor suit?" Ryuunosuke asked, as to her home arrived nearly the entirety of the male population of Class 1-4, led by none other than Shin Mendou himself.

"Yes...I have contacted my father, who had informed me was an old acquaintance of yours and he advised my to recruit your aid in this endeavor..." Shin explained, cooly. "Fujinami-san, would you lend us your aid?" Shin bowed in a flourish as he said this.

Ryuunosuke just turned to a box, heavily covered in locks and chains, and carefully undid all the locks in place, revealing a pristine sailor suit, packed in a clear bag, unopened. Ryuunosuke smiled, and stood up. "It's about damn time one of you kids actually understood!" Ryuunosuke said, a defiant tone of voice in her.

"I'm gonna raise Aoi to be a proper girl...**whether she likes it or not!" **Ryuunosuke roared, summoning a wave of water behind her with her roar.

Shin smiled, victory may have been assure to him.

**To Be Continued...**


	28. INTERMISSION 4

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 24.5 - INTERMISSION 4  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will.

* * *

><p><strong><strong> Location unknown - <strong>Princess Kurama's [New] UFO - Princess's Quarters  
><strong>

Located deep in a forest, somewhere in the Kantō region of Japan, you could encounter a huge, dark purple UFO, with a shiny new finish, sturdy infrastructure and the latest in extraterrestrial technology. Inside the [second] most advanced equipment of the known galaxy was working quietly, verifying a great number of systems, ensuring everything was in working order. One or two stray crows flew, some giving a passing glance to the monitor to make sure everything within their new space-worthy vessel was in working order.

Even further inside the brand new spaceship was a luxurious room, decorated in a bright pink, with a very spacious bath, an enormous monitor that took the entirety of one of the walls, and a fair share of dolls and plushies strewn about. This room was decorated clearly for a girl, one that had a very, very VERY discerning taste in men, this room of course, belonged to **Kurama.** Along many of the walls of the room, were several posters and pictures, all of them featuring Ken Aoki, or who she affectionately referred to as **'Ken-sama'. **In this room, the crow princess, lounged, enjoying the new decorations and posters with naught but a wistful sigh as she looked towards the ceiling, where the largest poster, one featuring Ken sans shirt and looking to the side with a rare serious expression. If one didn't know better, they would've thought the poster was of a male model.

"...*sigh~**❤︎***..." Kurama sighed, for so long, for TOO long had she dreamed of meeting her ideal man. Had she known her perfect man would be born several years after she started searching for a groom she would've spared herself a lot of grief in searching.

"_Tehehehehe~_**❤︎!" **Kurama giggled happily as she cuddled a chibified plushie version of Ken, oh she was very madly in love with the pony-tailed rogue.

"...HMPH!..." Then she stared at a corner of her room, one she deemed the hate corner: in it there was an old dart board picture of **Ataru Moroboshi**...one she kept and right next to it was another plush toy, but this one ragged and damaged from constant punching, biting, tearing, kicking, etc...of **Emi Moroboshi,** the daughter of the insufferable man that several years ago constantly trounced her attempts to find the perfect groom, and now the Oni princess was an obstacle for the affections of her beloved "Ken-sama".

Kurama gently placed the Ken plushie on her bed, and immediately paced towards her punching bag Emi plushie, to deliver a hate filled punch to it's belly. "RAH!" And a hate-filled punch to it's face, and several more punches and kicks to the poor dolly of Emi, clearly enmity was felt for the half-Oni princess.

"Moroboshi...Moroboshi...Moroboshi!...MOROBOSHI!...MOROBOSHI!..." And with one last punch, Kurama literally beat the stuffing out of the hated effigy of her rival. **"MOROBOSHI!" **Kurama roared, huffing and puffing, out of breath.

"Princess K?!" One alarmed Karasu-tengu flitted into the room as he heard the furious yelling of his princess. "I-Is everything all right?" He asked, cautiously.

"That insufferable Moroboshi!" Kurama cursed. "Not just that ugly creature Ataru but even his spawn bring me nothing but headaches!" She bellowed angrilly

Kurama then redirected her glare towards the small crow goblin. "Tell me!" Kurama demanded. "What have you discovered from that wretched Oni?"

The little crow goblin gulped, and from his back he produced a small glass-like, transparent tablet, one that displayed what seemed like a website about celebrity gossip across the Universe. "Well, h-her name is **Emi Moroboshi**, she's **16...**no wait, **17 years-old...**a **hybrid**, half Oni, half human...though her appearance and abilities are that of a Raijin Oni..."

Kurama nodded as she listened intently. "Uh huh uh huh...what else?" She asked impatient.

The crow kept reading her stats. "Y-yeah...her height is...**153 cm...**_[she's a shrimp]_...her weight is...**undisclosed**..._no surprise there..._her three sizes are **B95cm-W57cm-H90cm**...she's a bombshell~!" The crow whistled appreciatively, just before a furious hand went and grabbed him by the neck "***SQUAWK!*"**

"I don't need that info!" Kurama throttled the crow goblin. "Give me something I can use against her!" Kurama demanded, as she released the crow and proceeded to put another dart board, this one with the picture of Emi, on her hate corner wall.

"*a-ahem*..." the karasu tengu cleared his throat. "Emi Moroboshi is widely regarded across the galaxy as the **Most Beautiful and Sweetest Princess, **she's beloved by many, and constantly the subject of several gossip-rag sites, her previous relationship with one **Remy Ushitora, **stirred a lot of buzz, but she broke up with him a long time ago..."

"Oh~?..." This sparked some interest in Kurama.

"Well, lately all the tabloids have been speculating about her and her **fiancé**...ehmm...**you know who..." **The crow shrank as he read the tablet

"**I know..." **Kurama said in a cold, angry tone.

"Funny thing is, they're pretty much in the dark about Ken...but the two have become a popular couple in the eyes of the media galaxy-wide!" The corw said.

"And that's it?" Kurama asked irritated. "Dammit! We know nothing about that damn Oni: only that she's the spawn of that blasted Ataru Moroboshi and that Oni girl!"

The crow goblin shrank and cowered, but as if on cue another crow goblin flew into the room. "Princess K, Princess K!"

"Report!" Kurama barked the order.

"O-our scouts have been watching over the Moroboshi girl as you have instructed and we have our report!" The crow said, in a more confident manner.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Kurama asked.

The karasu tengu saluted and proceeded to read from a palm sized smart phone...or what looked like one in any case. "First and foremost, that Oni's electric power is **unlike of that of any other Raijin Oni like her..."**

"Oh~!" Kurama smiled at this. "You mean she's weaker?"

The crow goblin looked stern. "Err...no...actually...**her voltage and power output are WAY more powerful than an average Raijin Oni, by at least 30%..."**

Kurama's eyes went wide as she heard this.

The stern crow continued. "Not only that: her flight speed is **faster as well,** she could reach top flight speeds of **Mach 4 easily, **and her body is **extremely resilient, capable of withstanding powerful blows and attacks with little to no damage." **The crow reported

Kurama was starting to get pale. "I-isn't a hybrid s-supposed to be...**weaker?!" **Kurama barely managed to stutter

The crow shook his head in a negatory. "We managed to study a sample of her DNA...**she is indeed a hybrid between Oni and human**...b-but surprisingly **Ataru Moroboshi's genetic heritage served to boost the latent abilities of an Oni, and then some!"**

This was a complete shock for Kurama, she had met personally the perverted Ataru in his youth, and was convinced that his DNA would only serve to create morons of his caliber or worse as descendants...but she was wrong...**very, very wrong!**

"B-bu-uh-but...I-I bet she's a pervert!" Kurama was now grasping for straws. "Y-yeah, she's probably as much as her father!" She focused on her inheriting the same stupidity of her dreaded father, Ataru.

The stern crow side glanced flatly at that. "W-well...indeed, we have verified her **libido **to be **about the same of her father's...but...she seems to only focus it completely on Ken." **The stern crow showed a video on his phone.

* * *

><p>The video showed a shirtless Ken working diligently on his brand new bike, adding what looked like a <strong>minigun<strong> to it's side, tightening the bolts on his new additions, right behind him Emi was leisurely floating...with a perverted grin on her face...and an extremely familiar laugh in her voice.

"_Gehehehe~! Oh yeah~! Momma likey~! Gehehehehe~!" _Emi muttered to herself, a distinct line of drool dropping from her mouth.

Ken on the other hand finally glared at Emi annoyed, his hair turning white in an instant. **"Cool OFF!" **Ken ordered, as a beam of pure cold froze Emi in a block of ice.

***crick* *crack* *SMASH!* **Emi soon burst out of her icy prison with a pout and a bit of snot hanging from her nose.

"B-_BRRRR! N-N-NOT COOL, SWEETIE!" _Emi chided, as she shivered from the cold.

Ken's hair turned back to it's original color. "_Bite me!" _Ken said defiant.

Emi shot a angry glare "...(Ò 皿 Ó ╬)" And...

*****CHOMP!*****

**"YEOW!" **Emi chomped Ken right on his butt, Ken shooting a furious glare at Emi...with a hint of a tear threatening to spill. "...(╬｀皿´)"

* * *

><p>As the video ended, the crow turned to see Kurama's reaction...only to see her mesmerized on the image of a shirtless Ken on screen. "...*swoon~!*"<p>

"Princess Kurama? Princess Kurama! Base to Princess Kurama?!" The first crow tried to snap her out of it.

"!" Kurama shook her head. "I-I see what you mean..." She admitted...realizing that Emi was just as shameless as her father...though strictly monogamic in her lust.

The crow followed with his report. "To make matters worse, since early in her life, Emi has studied how to **hone her powers and abilities**...and even now studies martial arts...albeit in her own peculiar way..." The crow said

"W-hat do you mean?!" Kurama asked in almost a panic, as if things couldn't get any worse.

The crow showed the screen of his phone as it played a video, the video was of Emi, who inside Ken's Dorm room and wearing only a pair of panties and an very over-sized shirt, she was studiously watching a DVD, in the entire room you could see hundreds of DVDs, BLU-Rays, VHS tapes and others cluttering the room messily, all of them containing thousands of hours of **martial arts footage...footage the Oni girl was studiously watching...and sometimes downright imitating.**

Kurama was pale like a sheet, as the daughter of the famous **Minamoto no Yoshitsune, **she knew a bit of the arts of battle...and she could see the half-Oni was very **talented...**

"That is all for my report on Emi Moroboshi..." The stern crow goblin said in finality. "Though I was able to discover something about **Kenichi Aoki **as well that may or may not be related..."

Kurama brightened upon hearing her beloved's name. "A-about Ken-sama?" But then noticed something odd about what she just heard. "Wait...did you just call him **Kenichi?"**

The crow nodded. "His **real name is Kenichi Aoki...**and we have reason to believe he's the **descendant of Kuzu no Ha's Clan...AND Tamamo no Mae's Clan!"**

This made Kurama go mute...she had heard from her own father about this tale...and the powerful talents of the two **kitsune...talents that were passed down to their descendants.**

"Kuzu no Ha's clan...her clan went on to crate the **Kitsune-ryu...**but Tamamo no Mae...her clan **vanished...went into hiding..." **Kurama said, now very unnerved.

"We HAVE seen a certain degree of arrogance in the boy...arrogance identical to that of the **nefarious Tamamo no Mae**..." Another crow, this time the grandfather crow added to the conversation. "I've been informed that he's indeed the heir of the **Kitsune-ryu, **but that verily...he possesses the ability to be **both a hero and a villain...**"

"But Ken-sama IS a hero!" Kurama defended. "He has saved ALL of us!"

"True, I cannot ignore his heroic undertaking...but it's just as easy for him to become a cunning and devious foe, that and...**he possesses knowledge that a human would never have access to...**"

"What are you saying, Grandfather?" Kurama asked.

The grandfather crow looked sternly. "Ken is very much like **Abe no Seimei...**he'll defend his allies to the end...**but he will show NO mercy to his enemies...**" The grandfather crow warned. "We must make sure **NOT** to **antagonize** **him**...because I have a feeling there is still **much we ignore of the boy...and frankly what we don't know scares me more..."**

Kurama looked serious as she heard that, and turned to look at the full sized poster of the boy. "I never would've dreamed..." She said, and suddenly witha lovestruck voice. "I never would've dreamed how much of a **GEM **I scored with Ken-sama~!"

*********THUD!*************

The three crows crashed to the floor as they heard that. "P-Princess Kurama, did you hear a word I said?!" The Grandfather crow asked in shock

"Oh, I heard~!" Kurama assured. "Everything you said just helps Ken-sama look all the more precious to me~!" She said, making a beeline for her Ken plushie and hug it tighly. "He's even **MORE perfect** than I could imagine~!" Kurama cheered.

The three crows blinked in mute shock.

"And..." Kurama said, revealing a dart. "...that makes that damn Moroboshi that much more of an obstacle!" Kurama threw the dart with tremendous force...

...Only for the Emi picture to catch the dart in her teeth! ***SNATCH!***

***THUD!* **Kurama faceplanted to the floor. "Like father like daughter...well no matter! Emi Moroboshi...right here and right now...**I vow I will not lose to you! Hahahahahahahaha~!"**

Kurama cackled, soon she would make her move...and claim her prize...**at any costs!**

**To Be Continued!**


	29. Boys VS Girls

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 25 - Boys VS. Girls! The Sailor Suit Gambit!  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Sorry for the long wait between episodes people, o make up for it, here's an extra long episode. Hopefully next episode will arrive quicker.

Enjoy if you will.

* * *

><p><strong>"Classroom of Failures" - End of 1st Recess period - A Declaration of War<br>**

"I will say this once: Aoi-san, please don the girls' uniform!" Shin Mendou asked, as he showed a sailor suit to Aoi, followed by nearly all the guys in Class 1-4.

Aoi for her part was followed by Ken, Emi, Usagi...and **all the girls of Class 1-4! **"I hate frilly stuff, so go and stuff that uniform up your-!" Aoi roared, but was cut short, as Usagi managed to cover her mouth at the last second.

"W-we get it! We get it! No need to say things like that!" Usagi said as she struggled to keep Aoi from swearing. _"Kenichi-kun, do something!"_ Usagi ordered.

Ken while he sweat-dropped he nodded, and facing Shin and the boys he proclaimed in a heroic voice: **"Diplomacy has failed! We will face off by the end of the class!" **Ken ordered, all the while Emi stared flatly at the scene.

_(I wonder if we'll be okay...) _Emi thought to herself as everyone went to take their seats. _(Also what was up with that 'wonderful' line just now?)_

* * *

><p><strong>"Classroom of Failures" - Final Period of the day - Social Studies - The Calm Before the Storm...<br>**

Tomobiki High had an unnatural tense air...Class 1-4 was unnaturally silent...a detail that did not escape Megane. Megane as the social studies teacher was diligently imparting class...but for a while now he felt that Class 1-4 was quiet...TOO quiet.

"...and can anybody tell me what were the different elements of the Shidehara Diplomacy?" Megane tried to ask to get the class to participate.

"..."

The class was silent, if anything everyone of them seemed wary of one another. A tense atmosphere, one that reeked of danger.

"Uh...guys? ...anyone know the answer?" Megane tried to get his class's attention, but no one even acknowledged his existence. The girls glared warily towards the boys, the boys shoot glances of warning to Aoi and company...

Ken looked unnaturally serious, even as he played with his 3DS. Usagi was lugging her concrete carrot, her weapon of choice. Emi was chowing down the remnants of her lunch, while hiding behind a textbook cover [an actual textbook mind you...albeit she had it upside down], however also fully alert. Aoi who sat in front of Ken, was cracking her knuckles, itching for a fight. Megane had no freaking clue what the hell was going on.

When suddenly the bell that signified the end of class rang out.

***~DING~***

Minoru stood up. "...Rise" With his call everyone stood up.

"Bow..." Everyone bowed toward the teacher.

***~DONG~***

"...and..." Minoru seemed to be ready to say something.

In this moment everyone tensed, it was the same atmosphere as that of a showdown or a duel! Ken with 3DS at the ready, Usagi ready with her "Carrot o' Pain" as Ken called it, Aoi's fists blazing with a liquid mix of energies, and Emi...who was licking her lips and sparked of electricity.

***~DING~***

**"FIGHT!"**

**Suddenly all hell broke loose! **The boys suddenly brandishing several girl uniforms in their hands, the girls equipped with scissors, soon scraps of cloth were flying all over the place!

"W-What in the world-?!" Megane asked confused, as he hid under the teacher's desk.

"Girls!" Ken called out amidst the chaos. **"NOW!" **Ken roared, as he flipped his cellphone open.

"!" All the girls covered their eyes and took cover, Ken pressed some buttons deftly and showed the screen with a roar. **"Cherry BOMB!" **

**********KABOOOOOOOOOM!**************

Cherry's image caused an unexplained explosion which covered the entire class in smoke and debris, several boys were knocked out from the blast, and those who managed to remain conscious were temporarily blind! "Now! Let's get outta here!" Ken called amidst the smoke.

"Wait!" Shin roared. "Stop her! Don't let Aoi escape!" The Mendou scion ordered stumbling as his vision slowly returned.

As Ken and company left the class in a mad rush Ken called out. "Slow 'em down **Cherry!"**

Shin was already rushing after the four who escaped when he stopped in his tracks. "Wait...**Cherry?!"**

**"Fancy meeting you again."**

**For a split second, as the smoke cleared, everyone looked at the annoying monk wide-eyed, before the inevitable happened.**

*******************BOOOOOOOOM-GOES-DA-DYNAMITE!***************

Another blast! One as soon as Cherry materialized into the scene knocked out the remnants of the boys' pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Rooftop<br>**

Ken, Emi, Usagi and Aoi managed to make their way up and on to the rooftop of the main building, after catching their breath they would decide what to do next.

"*huff* I...I can't believe that worked!" Usagi said surprised. "How'd you know Cherry would show up?" She asked Ken.

"Simple..." Ken said as he flipped his cellphone open. "I don't know the specifics...I might never be able to learn the specifics as a matter of fact, but I do know there's a **1 in 4 chance every time I use the 'Cherry Bomb' that Cherry might show up**. _The 'How?' and 'Why?' still escape me..." _Ken explained. "I just got lucky today..."

"..." Ken, Emi and Usagi all though how INCREDIBLY WEIRD it was to consider Cherry's summoning to actually be a "lucky" thing...for even one solitary moment.

"Well...we managed to get outta there...but I'd prefer to fight those guys head on!" Aoi complained.

Ken shook his head. "For something like this we need to keep a cool head and counter them with some tactics."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to put the stupid uniform on?" Emi decided to be the voice of reason for this situation.

"THAT FRILLY THING?! F*** NO!" Aoi berated, "You girls might be used to that, but it would only feel too damn weird on me!"

Usagi nodded. "Besides, it's the principle of the thing!" She complained. "Just because Aoi's a little popular with the girls, doesn't mean they have to take it out on her!"

Everyone blinked as Usagi of all people was siding with the delinquents. _"Well...good to see you on our side for once, Bunny..." _Ken said in a low voice, surprised as he was.

Aoi sweat dropped at that. "I still don't really understand any of that...all those chicks just hover around me and go all 'Wah~**❤︎' **and 'Kyun~**❤︎' **and stuff like that..."

Ken looked flatly at Aoi. "That's kinda the point Aoi-chan..." Ken deadpanned. "Anyway, we need to hold out until after Club activities...the moment the clock hits **5 PM**, it's Game Over and we win."

"Why 5 o'clock?" Both Emi and Aoi asked.

"Because school closes at that hour, _and club activities end for the day..._" Usagi explained.

"By then I have full permission from the Principal to kick anyone out who doesn't live in the apartments." Ken followed. "And with **THIS**..." Ken said cracking a smile while holding the **Akashic 3DS**. "...I can make sure there WON'T be any overtime."

Aoi looked even more confused, but Emi and Usagi had already seen the deceptively innocent handheld in action before: from receiving long distance voice commands, to assessing emergency situations accurately, to carefully analyzing any foe or any person to virtually any necessary level [be it medical or tactical or otherwise], to even hacking any digital device remotely, and last but not least, **access to the Universal Library of Information known as the Akashic Records**...this device was definitely the **most powerful and dangerous **in Ken's arsenal...that is, of course...

"**Unlock it**, right now!" Emi and Usagi warned instantly with angry scowls.

"!" Ken flinched, as he typed the password into the system quickly, his fingers a blur. "R-Right! ***kon!*"**

...Indeed, this device was extremely useful and powerful...so long as it's owner remembered to unlock it, that is...

Aoi looked confused...but then she shrugged. "Shit...I don't get it, but whatevs...what's the plan, man?"

Ken smiled, clearly he was already up to something...

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Hallways 2nd Floor - Team Mendou<br>**

"Damn that blasted Aoki!" Mendou cursed venomously, the impromptu appearance of Cherry forced him to fallback and regroup, but now the boys of Class 1-4 were recovered and ready to pursue the androgynous Aoi once more, they had recovered with surprising speed actually...but then again, this IS class 1-4 we're talking about.

Shin unsheathed his katana and pointed it outwards to the magnetic north. "Spread out! Seek Aoi and do whatever you must to separate her from Aoki and the others!" Shin commanded, as Class 1-4 nodded, surprisingly following the rich boy's orders

...Thou in perfect honesty, the boys weren't so much concerned with getting Aoi to don the sailor suits they were carrying, but more on the fact that they all learned that she was a girl...and to take this chance to...in the colloquial vernacular..."**cop a feel".**

"_Hehehehehe~!" _The boys cackled, they were even more incensed to go after the girls...not just Aoi but specially the girl who in a very short while had earned the title of **"Tomobiki High's Madonna": Emi Moroboshi. **The beautiful half-alien princess who had graced their dreary scholar existence with her mere presence...indeed, to the boys of Class 1-4 Emi lived up to her name: a beautiful blessing fallen to Earth like a shooting star.

The male populace of Class 1-4 scattered to the several floors and corridors of the school building, their objective clear. While Shin Mendou was left alone.

"..." Shin narrowed his eyes, and produced from his pockets a brand new smartphone, tapping at the screen with practiced ease he brought up an application that allowed to direct connection to his Private Army.

"Mendou Estate Private Army, how can we serve you young Master?" The operator on the other side of the line questioned.

"Send the infantry and motorized forces to Tomobiki High immediately! Your objectives are to secure Miss Aoi Fujinami and neutralize Kenichi Aoki!" Shin ordered.

"Understood, sir. Deploying forces immediately, sir!" The operator answered mechanically, and the communication was closed. Mendou pocketed the expensive phone, and sheathing his katana blade he glared at the empty corridor.

"Today...today I will claim victory against you, Aoki." Shin declared. "Today you shall taste defeat by my hands, MARK MY WORDS!" Shin then proceeded to run down the hallway...but

******CLANG!******

**"GUAHK~!" **Mendou crashed suddenly and unceremoniously with a sign popping out of the wall, a few dazed steps back, and he saw the sign mockingly saying "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY"

"What in the world-?" Mendou was about to ask, when suddenly from the far wall behind him the walls flipped loudly revealing 4 ominous blue pipes.

"Huh?" He asked, and soon he saw four round, shiny black objects popping out from the pipes, with angry cartoony visages, all staring him down, and suddenly-

*****KABOOM*** *******KABOOM*** *******KABOOM*** *******KABOOM*****

"EEK!" Mendou ran, the objects revealed themselves as enormous black **bullets, **and instantly the rich scion recognized them as the same enemy from the famous Super Mario videogame series, he was being chased by **Bullet Bills!**

"D-DAAAAAAAMN YOUUUUUUU, AOOOOOOKIIIIII~!" Mendou yelled as he ran away from the bullets, heading for a bend in the hallway. With sharp reactions, Shin rolled into the next hall, as the bullets collided with the wall, and exploded

******BOOOM!******

"*huff* *huff*...phew...too close..." Mendou breathed a sigh of relief, as he glared and clutched his katana blade in his hands. "No doubt this is that blasted delinquent's handiwork...for him to do what he has been able to do...from modifying a mere handheld into such an extraordinary device, to altering a motorcycle to defy the very laws of gravity...even I must ask: Kenichi Aoki, **what are you exactly?!" **Mendou asked to no one in particular, just as the wall he had been leaning on started to incline forward.

"...Hm?"

And before panic could properly set in. "W-wait, NO-!"

***THUD!***

The wall slammed forward, embedding the unlucky Mendou scion into the floor, his body causing an indentation in the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallways 1st Floor - Boys of Class 1-4 Team 1<strong>

**Natsu **was leading a few of the male students through the corridors of the first floor, seeking any signs of Aoi and her team. After hearing Ken of all people confirm Aoi was a girl, he was much more on board of this operation. Though he and his friends had faced off against Ken several times before [and suffered crushing defeat after crushing defeat] he was optimistic.

"All right...so...any of you guys got any ideas of where Aoi is?" Natsu asked, the other guys shrugged, just as confused.

"Huh...oh well...as long as we make sure they don't leave school we can still catch her!" Natsu said, the other boys nodding in agreement, and as Natsu gave a single step.

*****click*****

He accidentally pressed a hidden switch.

"Huh?" Natsu asked as his foot sank into the ground as he pressed the button by accident.

***KA-CHUNK* **

From the far end of the hallway a wall started to open up, revealing a huge metal yellow sphere...which opened it's huge maw threateningly..and...

***WAKA*** ***WAKA* *****WAKA* *****WAKA* *****WAKA***

Started to chase after Natsu and his team, threathening with chomping them down!

"UWAAAAAAAAH~! WE'RE NOT GHOSTS!" The boys yelled in panic as they were forced to retreat, lest they be devoured by the huge metal **Pac-man **that suddenly started to chase them. The boys ran as fast as they could, reaching for the stairs leading to the second floor however...

***KA-CHUNK***

With another loud noise the stairs suddenly disappeared beneath their feet!

"AGH!" Natsu and the boys scrambled to not slide back to first floor. "Huh? OH CRAP!" One of the boys yelled, and as Natsu turned to look, his face took a mask of panic.

"GYAAAH~!" Awaiting them at the base of the stairs was the mechanical Pac-man, eager to eat them up and spit them out...literally.

The boys dashed in place, trying their hardest to reach the bend of the stairs that led to the 2nd floor...but one unfortunate slip from one of them sent the whole team tumbling down into the awaiting maw of the metallic yellow muncher.

"NOOOOOOOO~!" ***CHOMP!***

And with a single chomp, the spherical contraption swallowed it's new captives and rolled back outside the school...[don't worry folks, they're still alive..._probably_...]

* * *

><p><strong>Hallways 3rd Floor - Boys of Class 1-4 Team 2 V.S. Girls of Class 1-4 Team 3 [Clash!]<br>**

**Souta **and a few of the boys of Class 1-4 were unfortunate enough to be ambushed by a team of girls, the largest boy in the class, Souta was an imposing figure indeed, but he and his team of a few were being outnumbered by several girls of their class.

"Give up!" One girl warned. "We know you boys are up to nothing good with this!"

Souta merely smirked. "Why...whatever do you mean? We just want Fujinami-kun to wear the proper uniform for our school. If anything we're upstanding students of Tomobiki High, upholding the rules of our school." Souta said, quite insincerely at that.

"**Screw you! **You're a delinquent! Where do you get off saying junk like that, you hypocrite?!" Another girl called Souta out on his hypocrisy.

Souta, as quite the intimidating figure stepped forward. "Say what you will, but there's no way you girls are gonna be able to stop me if I charge through."

The girls gulped, indeed, Souta could easily barrel his way and force his path forward easily, none amongst them was truly capable to stop the large gorilla-esque student if he so decided to stampede his way through.

"That said...**OUTTA MY WAY~!" **Souta roared as he dashed forward, at full speed like a runaway train.

"!" The girls were left with little choice but to move out of the way of the stampeding delinquent...until

***GA-CHAN***

Suddenly from the floor emerged an enormous **Jump Spring** appeared! Souta crashed into the spring face first. "Huh?" And was consequently sent spiralling back, crashing into the rest of his own team.

***CRASH!* **"Wh-what the hell?!" Souta managed to ask, as he saw the jump spring descend back into the floor from a hidden compartment he had not noticed...but just as it disappeared four other compartments opened directly in front of him, two on the floor and two on the ceiling.

***GA-CHAK!*** ***GA-CHAK!* *****GA-CHAK!* *****GA-CHAK!***

**Four gatling guns appeared! And their muzzles were trained on the fallen boys, ready to fire!  
><strong>

"N-n-no way...y-y-you gotta be kidding me?!" Souta said as panic invaded him, the other boys kept silent and looked at the guns with wide panicky eyes, just at the same time the gun barrels started spinning wildly, a sign they were about to fire a barrage of bullets...

*****RAT-A-TAT****-A-TAT****-A-TAT****-A-TAT****-A-TAT****-A-TAT****-A-TAT****-A-TAT****-A-TAT****-A-TAT****-A-TAT!*****

And fire they did!

"RUN AWAY~!" The boys scrambled to their feet and made a mad dash away from the bullets! A few of them got pelted painfully, revealing that their ammo just happened to be modified rubber bullets, extremely painful but fortunately non-deadly.

"*Ow!* We'll go down a floor *ow!* and head for the stairs *ow!* on the opposite side *ow!* and go up from there! ***OW!***" Souta commanded, even as he was pelted with a never ending supply of projectiles. The boys all made their retreat for the stairs, when suddenly-

***DING-DING***

For some curious reason, a **boxing bell **rang. Equally curious...

*****KA-POW!*****

...an enormous **boxing glove connected to a mechanical arm **suddenly shot from the wall, colliding with the boys at breakneck speed and launched them out the window, into the clear blue sky beyond.

"..." The girls watched mute, as the arm retracted into the wall once more, a voice from the PA system yelling out **"KNOCK OUT!" **as the hallway returned to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop - Home Base<br>**

"KAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ken cackled, as he saw all the events in school unfurl via his 3DS, which just so happened to be connected to several cameras within the school, Emi, Usagi and Aoi looked behind his shoulder in mute shock...until Emi spoke up.

"S-Sweetie?! W-when did t'cha build all this?!" Emi asked, no doubt in her mind that each and everyone of the traps were built by her gamer husband.

Aoi looked amazed. "Woah...they teach this stuff in **THIS** school?!" Aoi remarked. _"I-is there gonna be a test on making this junk?! I'm in WAY over my head here!"_

"No no no no, no way do they teach how to make these **anywhere! **The real question is HOW did you build all this?! This isn't the kind of stuff a **high schooler** should be capable of!" Usagi retorted.

"_Irrelevant...and no, there won't be a test._" Ken dismissed, as Emi and Usagi yelled an angry _"OI!" _behind his back, while Aoi sighed in relief. "Good to see my **Anti-Boss system **is performing up to code!" Ken cheered

"Anti-boss system?..." Emi asked, as she thought for a few seconds what that meant in Japanese, and finally figured it out. "D-don't tell me...**t'cha built this to keep martial artists out of our school?!" **Emi said aghast

Ken had to blink surprised, he didn't expect Emi to hit the nail on the head, but with a snap of his fingers, and pointing at his half-Oni wife, he said: "Bingo!"

Usagi was the next to follow up. "Isn't this a little overkill?!"

"Nope." Ken answered, as he continued to tap at his 3DS's lower screen, inputting more commands. "After **Kitty's **visit last time, I have little doubt in my mind that news of my location is starting to make the rounds worldwide, while Kitty is an underground martial artist, I gotta assume that someone has leaked my location on the internet...this is just me preparing for the worst..." Ken explained.

"Besides, I designed this to be able to take on not just rival fighters, but also huge monster-type creatures as well." Ken added, as he looked at how Minoru's team was being chased by what looked like a derelict and dilapidated anthropomorphic pirate fox animatronic, screeching all the way, [Emi shuddered at the sight of the scary looking Foxy...but did her best not to draw attention when she did]

"As if! When's that ever gonna happen?!" Usagi challenged, as the notion of some huge creature targeting the school was ridiculous.

Both Ken and Emi thought for a second, as they both ran mental lists on this subject. Finally Emi responded. "Do t'cha **HAVE **to unleash this on martial artists, Sweetie? _Shouldn't t'cha just use it on monsters?" _Emi tried to persuade, even as Usagi stared at the half-Oni in shock, as she agreed with the gadgeteer delinquent of her husband.

Ken's eyes opened. "Some of those freaks qualify as **monsters**..." Ken said, completely serious. "Relax...I'm not gonna go on some misguided idiotic crusade to eradicate all martial arts...but I'm gonna make sure to keep those freaks offa my lawn!" Ken said with narrowed eyes.

Emi looked at Ken with a wide eyed, sad look. Usagi noticed this, and sighed in exasperation.

Aoi scratched the back of her head as she heard this. "Geez...remind me to never get on your bad side, Ken-dude. _Your grudges are scary!_" Aoi said, somehow understanding, staring at the sheer quantity of traps and devices Ken had littered all around school. "Those assholes must've seriously pissed you off, huh?"

Ken glared at his screen with a flat look. "One of them is responsible for my fear of deep water...and that's just the bottom of the list of reasons for my hate..." Ken clarified.

Aoi mimicked Ken's flat look. "...And now it's justified...-_-;"

Emi looked at Ken, a mask of concern on her face. "Sweetie...I-"

"Ah, don't worry..." Ken quickly cut off. "Tanuki's an exception, since the big goof is totally incapable of ambushes I'll let him in school to pick a fight..." Ken amended. _"I did promise he'd get the chance for more rematches..."_

"Sweetie, that's not what I was gonna-..." Emi was about complain what she truly meant when from the distance a loud rumbling noise called everyone's attention to the school gates.

*****RUMBLE***** *****RUMBLE*** *******RUMBLE*****

"Whoa, what's that?!" Aoi pointed out to incoming army headed for the school gates.

...Literally...an army...

"Huh, Tako-ouji must've called in his troops..." Ken figured, and just as quickly. "Just perfect for a final resistance test~! Kahahaha!" Ken cackled, as he now aimed the 3DS at the incoming private army.

"Wait...how in the world is your...mad-scientist-like invention gonna counter that?!" Usagi asked.

Ken smirked, a smirked the girls had learned translated to 'This won't end well', and with that same smirk he said. "Just watch for yourselves, ladies." Ken said.

All three girls blinked, and looked through the chain link fence as the army approached.

* * *

><p><strong> Hallways 2nd Floor<strong>

***RING~RING~!***

Mendou dizzily recovered his consciousness and emerged from the Mendou-sized hole that he left on the floor, as the incessant ringing of his cellphone woke him up.

"Ugh~...Blast that damn-!" Shin cursed as he hurriedly dug his hands into his pocket and produced the shiny new Iphone.

"Mendou here!" Shin answered, as he fully recovered his bearings.

_"Young Master, this is the Commanding Officer of the Mendou Private Armed Forces speaking. We are arriving the school grounds and awaiting your orders." _The voice through the phone answered.

Shin's face smiled evilly as he heard this. "Perfect! I am located at the second floor of the main building, converge at my location immediately!" Mendou ordered.

"Yes si-***BZZT!*" **Just as Mendou was about to hear confirmation that his order was received, communication had finished abruptly.

"...?" Shin looked at his phone confused, as it displayed a message that signaled the call had ended, and stood back up, he decided to watch the school entrance to see his army arrive...and arrive it did...however...

"W-what in the world?!" Mendou gasped as he saw the scene before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - School grounds<br>**

One of the Kuromegane looked at his phone in shock, the cellphone had it's screen cracked and broken...and a bullet hole through the device as it smoked, one of them retrieved the rubber bullet, the projectile that destroyed the CO's cellphone. All the men in black suits turned to see the culprit and saw a truly bizarre scene:

A small unmanned, **sentry gun**, it's muzzle smoking as it had fired the bullet, and beside it, a robot, seemingly dressed in metal overalls and wielding a bright yellow construction helmet, and on it's gloved, metal hand a wrench.

Through the sunshades, the Kuromegane blinked, but were not deterred.

"D-do not fear, men! **CHAAAARGE~!" **The Kuromegane ordered, and the whole army moved as one to rush the lone robot.

**"T-time f-f-f-for an U-u-uUPGRADE!" **The robot said in a broken voice, and raised the wrench in his hand high, and with a swift motion-

***CLANK* **The robot engineer bashed it's wrench on the sentry gun. instantly several compartments opened behind the robot, and soon several robo-engineers, all of them smacking unmanned turrets with wrenches, emerged from the ground.

***CLANK*** ***CLANK* *****CLANK* *****CLANK***

The sentry guns fired steady shots, at a fixed interval, knocking one by one the Kuromegane, but the Black shades guards were superior in number and managed to cover a lot of ground as they reached the grounds, but the moment they did...

***KA-CHUNK!***

The sentry guns with one final smack transformed before their eyes, the single muzzle turrets evolved into massive twin Gatling guns!

The Kuromegane skidded to a stop. "N-no way!" One of them said. "T-this has to be a joke, right?" The suited guards asked, as the Gatling guns' barrels spun wildly and aimed directly at the black suited intruders.

"Y-y-YyYeHA4W!" The robo-engineers started to dance a hoedown, as in response, the guns flashed firing a never-ending barrage of rubber bullets.

"*OW~!* D-don't falter! *OW!* W-we must-*OW* we must-*OW!* we..." The Kuromegane in command tried to order his troops to push forward, but they were all being pelted and knocked out by the painful projectiles, they were practically mowed down before even reaching the school doors!

"S-SCREW THIS! I'm not getting paid enough for this crap!" The commander finally decided, as he threw his glasses to the ground and made a break for it.

The rest of the Kuromegane loyally kept the attack, but they made no headway into the school, Shin was practically tearing his hair out, it made no sense!

"How?!" Mendou asked, Ken had proven time and again to be a talented fighter, but recently the Mendou scion had seen a facet of the fox-like delinquent he hadn't expected to see, the unnatural use of technology that even the most advanced science divisions on Earth had yet to even encounter...or yet even master to the level the delinquent had managed.

***KZZT!* "Huh. The Robo-Engies are doing a lot better than I expected, no spies in your ranks, Tako-Ouji?" **Instantly before Shin's eyes a holographic image of Ken appeared, the image had a small **Live **signal at the top of the screen, showing it was a live transmission.

"UWAH!" Mendou was surprised by the sudden appearance of the hated delinquent, even more so by means of a hologram, but he steeled his resolve, Shin was going to get to the bottom of this! "You! Aoki, what is the meaning of this?!" Mendou demanded

**"Salty already? _Guess that makes you a salt-water octopus, huh? Kehehehehe~!_" **Ken mocked openly. **"I'm just using this stupid little battle to test out something I had in the works, thanks for callin' your useless army over. Needed to see how my system fared against multiple enemies like that." **Ken decided to throw a bone at the Mendou heir with that little bit of information

Shin bared his teeth, but he recomposed himself as he thought for a moment. "...This...this is most definitely **NOT **one of Lady Emi's devices...nor was she involved in this!" Shin declared.

**"Ho~?" **Ken opened an eye in interest through his transmission, but the smug expression on his face never left. **"Not bad~! Not bad~!" **Ken congratulated, though in the same condescending manner a trainer would congratulate a pet for doing a trick correctly. **"Yeah, Emi had no hand on the Anti-Boss System. Not like she would've helped me in the first place, kehehe~! This was all me~." **Ken admitted.

Shin narrowed his eyes. "Just as well that handheld of yours is, correct?" Mendou demanded.

**"Not beatin' around the bush today, huh?" **Ken answered, as he boredly scratched his ear with his pinkie. **"The 3DS was bought at an electronics shop back in my hometown, but I'm the guy who modded it. But you already figured that one out, right?"**

Mendou bit his lip, it was clear the pony-tailed boy was even now toying with him! "These robots...these traps...your bike...your game console...each and everyone of them has technology that **does not exist natively on Earth!" **Mendou called out.

**"So?" **Ken asked as he cocked his head. **"What's your point?"**

"My point is this: if Lady Emi and her family did not aid you in building these...then how is a mere delinquent like yourself capable of such feats?!"

Ken opened both eyes, and smiled evilly. **"...Wouldn't you like to know..." **Ken taunted, not showing any answers that Mendou sought.

Mendou glared in fury, it made no sense! How a mere fool, a mere violent lout could constantly outclass him...how was Ken able to trick him time and again into failure?! Shin Mendou could not think of a logical answer! Mendou was about to yell curses and swears to the insufferable Kyotonite when-

**"Sweetie is a 270-IQ genius." **Emi, who had floated behind Ken, in a sitting cross legged position...in mid-air... explained.

"!" Mendou's eyes went wide when he heard that.

Just like Ken's eyes had gone wide **"O-OI! EMI! *KON!* W-what the hell?!" **Ken barked angry, turning to glare at the half-Oni tattletale.

**"Well! I-I hate it when t'cha get this petty!" **Emi called out at her husband. **"I mean sure I'm not Shin's biggest fan, but you're being too mean!"**

**"Need I remind you this was the same freak that wanted to flatten us with a 10-story-tall mecha?! _Like hell I'm gonna play nice with this loser!_" **Ken argued, as Emi glared at him on eye level, all of this unfurling before Mendou's eyes, via a holographic transmission. Mendou was...annoyed at being called a freak and a loser, but kept his peace to listen to the rest of the live transmission.

**"Wait a minute!" **Another voice in the transmission cut in. **"Kenichi's IQ is what now?!" **Usagi asked, her face pale as she had overheard the conversation.

**"Two hundred seventy...is...is that a lot? _By the way, what's an "IQ"? " _**Aoi clarified, as well as she asked what one of the confusing terms meant.

**"IQ means Intelligence Quotient...it's how smart a person is!" **Usagi explained

**"AH~!...So...270 is a lot?" **Aoi asked again, as they ignored Ken's annoyed expression.

Emi floated over to the other girls and explained. **"Over 140 is already genius level, so that makes Sweetie a Super-genius."**

**"EEEEEEH?!" **Both girls gasped in surprise, and turned to stare at Ken, their shock visibly apparent.

Ken ground his teeth, and faced Mendou once more. **"...I'll call you back." **Ken finished curtly, and the transmission went into digital static, before showing a message saying **Transmission Terminated.**

"...A genius, huh?" Mendou chewed his lip at this bit of information he just learned. For a genius of that level...was a thing like retro-engineering alien technology by himself possible?! It seemed like so...

What really angered the Mendou scion was that he now realized that all this time Ken was always playing him for the fool. All those tricks, all those traps, each and every time Mendou had fallen prey to Ken's cunning...it was not sheer luck, but an incredible intelligence that he had not accounted for, and why would he? Ken was seemingly a mere average student in terms of academics, and a rebellious delinquent at his worse!

"...!" Shin Mendou realized in that moment where Ken's ruse was laid: If your opponent is a fool, then you would only prepare to fight a fool and easily claim victory; however if your opponent was prodigy, then you would arm yourself and prepare accordingly, you'd be much more wary of a foe with that much tactical skill. But Ken had purposefully taken the guise of a fool, tricking his opponents in fighting a mere rogue with seemingly no talent or wit, only to find they had fallen into the trap of a cunning and devious foe, never realizing the opponent's true potential: this was Ken's basic modus operandi.

"Very well..." Mendou said steadily, as he unsheathed his katana blade, his mind was clear. Though Ken expected to continue toying with him, Shin did notice a few things from the transmission: Aoi, their target was with Ken, Emi and Miss Miyake up on the rooftop, he noticed it thanks to the background of the transmission, and while as cunning as Ken was, Lady Emi's reveal managed to throw Ken off, he would not waste this chance.

"I finally see your true nature, you deviant. Never again you shall make a fool out of me: Shin Mendou! On the name of my family, I will bring you down with ALL MY STRENGTH, KENICHI AOKI, PREPARE YOURSE-!"

****KAPOW!****

Out of the ceiling a compartment opened suddenly, and out of it shot a boxing glove/mechanical arm, instantly punching Mendou square in the jaw.

"...w-WHY YOU-?!" Mendou roared, but was cut off as several dozens of compartments opened around him.

****KA CHUNK X 23****

"...eep!"

And rained down hundreds of punches on the foolish billionaire scion.

*****KAPOW X 999+!*****

***...THUD* **...and as the dust settled, Shin Mendou laid crumpled to the ground...using the last of his strength, to call for help.

_"F-f-Fujinami-san...t-they are...in the rooftop...please hu-" _***KAPOW!* **A final punch glove finally shut Mendou up, as he finally KO'd on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Rooftop<br>**

Ken pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. Oh this was just super! Ken thought all his taunting and mockery would be enough for Shin to not notice the background, but Emi's little stunt was so unpredictable that Ken lost his cool momentarily. He turned to glare at Emi.

Who was pouting adorably. "HMPH!"

Ken sweatdropped...his initial anger quickly defused at the sight of that adorable sullen face...but he was still annoyed. "Thank you, Emi...seriously, thanks: for revealing my best kept secret to the local billionaire moron!" Ken said sarcastically.

Emi answered by puffing her cheeks and pouting once more. "HMPH!"

Ken blinked, he thought about why Emi would be sour...it took him all two seconds to figure it out. "Is this because I built a security system that will kick out all those martial arts dorks?!" Ken asked.

Emi just turned to glare at him, clearly she was mad...not mad enough to zap Ken, but mad.

"I know you're a hardcore martial arts nerd, but are you saying I should let all those idiots pick fights with me?!" Ken tried to justify.

Emi turned, still glaring and fowning. "...challenge..."

"What was that?" Ken asked

Emi faced Ken once more. "You should let them at least challenge t'cha!" Emi said clearly. "That's the least t'cha could do!"

Ken scoffed. "Why should I? I owe that collective collection of dumb jocks NOTHING!"

Emi glared at Ken. "So...this is your resolve...**as a GAMER?"**

Ken opened both his eyes. "...What?"

Emi just looked away. "What kind of gamer is afraid of a challenger? Of an opponent? I know t'cha don't believe t'cha have any honor as a martial artist...but are you really ok with this...as a gamer?!"

Ken stepped back. "***Kon!* **I-I'm not afraid!" Ken answered, caught off guard with how Emi worded her answer.

"Then prove it!" Emi challenged, her mismatched colored eyes narrowing and glaring right into Ken's aurelian glare.

Ken gritted his teeth. "...Grrrrrrrrrr...FINE!" Ken answered in annoyance. "I'll accept **formal** challenges!**"**

Emi kept her glare. "...T'cha **promise?" **Emi asked seriously

Ken flinched, but after a moment of deliberation, he finally caved in. "ARGH! FINE! YEAH, **I PROMISE! **** They contact me to pick a fight, I'll allow one...**for a fee!**" **Ken said annoyed

Emi smiled, happy with her husband's decision.

Ken continued, somehow Emi's happy face pissed him off. "...**A HUGE fee!...**And all those who try to pull sneak attacks will deal with the Anti-Boss, so that stays! ***KON!***" Ken barked annoyed.

Emi just smiled, genuinely happy. "Good...That's all I'm askin'!"

Ken glared at Emi flatly, somehow he felt he still lost this argument. He then finally noticed Usagi and Aoi...who judging by their faces just had their minds blown.

"...(O ロ O)"

"...(O ロ O)"

"...It's not THAT big of a shocker, y'know?" Ken said, slightly irked, snapping both girls back to reality.

Usagi shook her head, she still had a shocked expression but she had questions...she had a **TON **of questions...

"Wha...buh...H-how...E-EXPLAIN!" Usagi was having trouble picking one question, so she decided to let the accused explain.

Ken sighed. "Even if I wanted to, we don't have time for that." Ken explained, flipping his 3DS open, a holographic projection of several security camera feeds appeared in mid air in front of him.

"Just like I feared..." Ken said, one eye open glaring at the screens. "Tako-Ouji went and called for Aoi's mom to target us. Emi dropped that bomb on me and made me lose focus to keep that moron distracted from noticing anything in the background."

This snapped Aoi back to reality. "Huh? My mom?" Aoi turned to see the screens and saw that indeed Ryuunosuke was making her way to the rooftop, currently momentarily distracted with the giant metal Pac-Man on first floor, as she forced the mechanical pellet muncher's jaw open with her arms, tears spilling from Ken's spherical robot.

"Kuh-! Even my bots are hard-pressed against her!" Ken cursed._ "Then again this is still a prototype...I still need parts to upgrade it to counter foes of her magnitude..."_

"No prob!" Aoi cheered, making a fist with her dominant hand. "We just have to kick her ass like last time and we're golden!"

Ken scratched the right side of his head in annoyance. "It ain't that simple..." Ken looked at the cam fee and saw that in Ryuunosuke's free hand was a sailor suit, protectively sealed in a plastic bag. "Our conditions for victory are different this time around...To defeat her we need to knock her out." Ken explained.

Aoi never lost her optimism. "That's what I'm saying, dude! You just freeze her again, and I'll smack her again!"

"That won't work this time around..." Ken analyzed.

"Huh? W-why not?!" Aoi asked.

Usagi realized where Ken was going with this. "Aoi-kun, your mom already fought both you and Kenichi-kun before, she won't fall for the same trick twice!"

"Besides..." Ken continued. "While we need to knock her out to win...**all she needs to do is get you inside the sailor suit to defeat us!" **Ken completed.

"E-EEEEEEEHH?!" Aoi gasped in surprise. "T-that puts us in a HUGE disadvantage!" Aoi panicked.

"Umm...is it possible to dress someone like that in the middle of battle?" Emi asked.

"Very possible!" Ken answered. "You gals recall my fight with Kitty, when I got to second base?" Ken asked, Emi and Usagi glowered at that memory. "...*sigh*..." Ken sighed and pulled out from his back pocket a **cat-themed bra**.

"Huh?" All three girls asked.

Ken smirked, as he opened a his left eye. "Yup...snatched this mid-battle..." Ken said with a knowing smirk. _"Kinda surprised she never asked for this back tho...hmm..."_

Emi and Usagi looked surprised. "W-wait! H-how do we know you did take that from her? For all we know it's Moroboshi's! _Also you've been keeping it with you all this time?!" _Usagi asked.

Emi shook her head. "No...that's not one of mine...besides..." Emi said as she floated up to examine the undergarment. Emi experimentally put it over her own chest. "...it's too small..." Emi demonstrated as it was apparent the bra was a few sizes too small. Emi then looked at Ken in abject shock and awe. _"I-I was watching that fight...I never took my eyes off for even a second...how in the world did t'cha...?" _More than angry, Emi was astounded Ken had managed to do something as precise as stealing a bra...and managed to keep HER of all people from perceiving when he did.

Ken continued with his original idea. "If I managed to snatch a bra in mid-battle, **I have no doubt that Aoi's mom will be able to stuff her in the sailor uniform mid-battle!"**

All three girls understood that what Ken had said made sense..._in a way..._it took both Ken and Aoi to defeat Ryuunosuke... "And this time...**she's gonna be hip to my tricks."**

Emi, Usagi and Aoi tried to think of something. "If-...if only there was someone that could match Ryuunosuke evenly and would help us!" Usagi complained.

**"Reporting for duty, Captain!"**

"WHOA!" "EEP" "KYAH!" "HOLY-!" The teens jumped in surprise, from when outta nowhere, **Aoi's Gramps **suddenly appeared. The oldest Fujinami saluted, facing Ken.

"I will gladly lend my aid!" Mr. Fujinami assured. "That foolish **son** of mine! Trying to force his weird habits on my** grandson! UNFORGIVABLE!" **Mr. Fujinami said, as waves crashed behind him.

"A-awesome!" Aoi cheered. "Mom's never been able to beat Gramps! With this we can win!" Aoi cheered, as Mr. Fujinami cackled _"HAHAHAHAHAHA~!"_

...But something was off...Ken looked at Mr. Fujinami...and he felt something about his arrival...something was off...**systematically off! **Ken felt there was some clue he was missing... and it was staring him right in the face, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was...and Ken was not alone in this feeling.

Emi looked at the older man concerned...his heart...his soul...she could sense a sense of determination...but something was wrong! **Essentially wrong! **The half-Oni princess could sense there was something murky in his soul...something he was deluding himself into...but was this just normal senility?

Ken narrowed his eyes. "...Yeah...we could use some help with your **daughter**..." Ken said.

Mr. Fujinami stood proudly, like a man of the sea. "Don't worry, I'll set **my son **straight! **Like I always have!" **And with that, Mr. Fujinami ran to the Rooftop access and descended the stairs.

"All right! There's no way we can lose now!" Aoi cheered, even as Usagi looked unsure, and Emi looked just plain disturbed!

Ken looked at the security feed, holo-graphically projected through his 3DS. Ryuunosuke was still struggling against the giant Pac-Man, still on the first floor. "3DS...allow Ryuunosuke Fujinami unrestricted access to the Rooftop...don't set any traps off for her."

Emi, Usagi and Aoi looked in surprise at Ken, as the holographic display showed the message **"VOICE COMMAND ACKNOWLEDGED" **Aoi was the first to face Ken.

"W-what the hell, man?!" Aoi berated. "Gramps might be able to take her, but the traps will slow her down and help!" Aoi said.

Ken's eyes examined the camera feeds studiously. "Somethin's not addin' up..." Ken said.

Emi floated, as she felt that for the first time in a long while, the two were in sync. "Sweetie!"

Ken took the handheld in both hands, making the holographic projections disappear, a resolute look in his eyes. "...we need more info! I'm sure...**the answer is close!" **Ken said, as he tried his darnest to figure it out...when suddenly-!

"Ah...AH! THAT'S RIGHT!" Ken realized, as he dug his hand into his pocket, a victorious smile on his face.

Emi smiled. "What are t'cha up to, Sweetie?" She was confident Ken had an idea...and one thing she knew of Ken's ideas: they were game-changers!

Ken smiled back, as he pulled the device from his pocket. "Just makin' a call...**" **Ken said, a glint of victory in his eyes, as both Usagi and Aoi looked at each other confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - <strong>****Hallways **5th Floor - Some time later...  
><strong>

Ryuunosuke was confused, at one moment she was trying to keep herself from not getting gobbled up by a giant yellow metal sphere, but suddenly it backed off...actually every time she met some weird mechanical trap, she saw them back off...well it was fine anyway...all she needed to do was get to the rooftop, and set her daughter straight once and for all. As she reached the fifth floor, she stopped short as she saw that on the other side of the hallway was none other than...

"Hmph!...I'm not surprised to see you here...you damn old freak!" Ryuunosuke barked in anger.

"Foolish Ryuunosuke! You think I'm going to let you raise my **grandson **into a **weirdo crossdresser? **Think again!" Mr. Fujinami challenged back, as he took a battle ready pose.

"...I'm done trying to get you to learn..." Ryuunosuke narrowed her eyes, and instantly she dashed after her father, fury shinning in her eyes. **"SO I'LL JUST BEAT IT INTO YOUR DUMBASS FACE INSTEAD: AOI IS MY DAUGHTER!"**

"Go ahead, and try, Ryuunosuke! Show me your worth as a man!" Mr. Fujinami roared.

"I'll show you my worth, and for the last time: **I'M A CHICK DAMMIT!**" Ryuunosuke roared back.

Both fists collided in a resounding smash, the old ma- △⬜︎▣◉◎^&(**h4(k! **the old **fo0l **and his **d4ught3r **exchanged punch after punch, their spirits, their very battle auras colliding, trying to overpower the other. Ryuunosuke fought with her all, forcing her father to step back!

Mr. Fujinami's eyes glinted malevolently. "Watch out behind you boy!" Mr. Fujinami suddenly pointed behind Ryuunosuke, hoping to distract Ryuunosuke to score a sneak attack on Ryuunosuke.

Ryuunosuke was about to turn to see when the P.A. system suddenly blared to life **"*KZZT!* -No such thing as a fair fight!- *KZZT!*"**

Mr. Fujinami looked confused for a second as the loudspeaker's message threw him off "Huh?". Ryuunosuke snapped back and clobbered her father with a straight jab to the face. "GWOO!"

Ryuunosuke focused her senses. "...I'm not gonna fall for your tricks!" She declared.

Mr. Fujinami recovered instantly, and smiled mischievously. "Oh...tough MAN like you, think you can finally beat your old man? Then prove it, Ryuunosuke!"

Ryuunosuke got angry, as she heard her father calling her a amn for the trillionth time, she gritted her teeth, and was just about to dash haphazardly to fight her father once more. "Y-You bastard! I'm a wom-!"

***KZZT!* "Calm down, Ms. Fujinami!" *KZZT!***

"Huh?!" Ryuunosuke almost stumbled as she heard that transmission, "UWAH!" And jumped back as Ken's holographic image appeared suddenly in front of her.

**"Don't fall for his taunts, block his voice out!" **Ken advised **"That shitty Gramps 's got nothin' important to say anyway!"**

This brought confused looks from **both **Ryuunosuke and her father. "C-Captain...whu-...what's the meaning of this?!" Mr. Fujinami asked, genuinely confused.

Ken's hologram turned to glare at Mr. Fujinami. **"Hmph...go fig...to think a Boss like you was hiding under my nose all along...the game's changed." **Ken said even as the eldest Fujinami was trying to make sense of the ponytailed boy's answer. **"I'm gunning for the TRUTH ending."**

"W-what are you up, damn Kitsune-kid?!" Ryuunosuke barked as she was in edge, recalling her previous defeat at Ken's and Aoi's hands. "I-I don't need your help!"

**"Oh but you do!" **Ken's holograph suddenly materialized before her. **"This guy will never fight fair, so why are you fighting with a handicap?"**

"H-**Handicap?" **Ryuunosuke parroted confused.

**"Question: How many times has he paralyzed you, snuck poisons and other traps on you?" **Ken asked, one eye open as he studied the scene from his camera feeds. Mr. Fujinami felt it in his very core, this was not good.

Ryuunosuke knew the answer. "He snuck those on me thousands of times!"

Ken followed with another question. **"Next question: WHY do you think he needed to do that?"**

Ryuunosuke blinked in shock. "...huh?" The question caught her so off guard her mind went blank, even weirder was the look of sheer **terror **on her father.

The transmission glitched for a moment,_** "H-Hey!"**_ as Emi pushed Ken away to appear in the hologram. **"Ms. Fujinami, the reason is that he fears t'cha!" **Emi said clearly. **"He fears the day a WOMAN proves more worthy than he is! That's why he tried to brainwash t'cha and raised t'cha as a guy!"**

**"...D-don't listen to them..."**

Ken pushed Emi and recovered his spot in the main transmission. **"_Gimme that! _That MAY be one reason...but it's more likely that he knows he's got NO chance of winning a fair fight anymore! And from a natural trickster like me, I can guarantee that!" **Ken dropped a bomb on Ryuunosuke.

**"T-They're lying! D-don't listen to them Ryuunosuke!" **Mr. Fujinami was shaken to the core

Ryuunosuke had to stop and think...what the pony-tailed rogue just said...it made a LOT of sense! No...it didn't just make sense...

...It was the truth!

Ryuunosuke looked at the hologram projection. **"I know about the one sided deal your dad made with you-" **Ken was about to say, but was cut off by .

"Ryuunosuke, is this how a man fights?! Cheating and trickery! Fight one on on-" Mr. Fujinami tried to goad his daughter again, but-

***KAPOW*** A mechanical punching glove smashed him square in the jaw, promptly shutting him up. Ken's hologram grew enormous as he glared down at the Old man.

**"No more lies! I'm not gonna let this go your way!" **Ken warned.

"You fool! If you help Ryuunosuke, then Aoi will be forced to crossdress! **You will lose!" **Mr. Fujinami asserted.

But Ken smiled a vulpine grin. **"I wonder about that~. Oh and don't try to BS me, it won't work on me." **Ken said as he turned to look at Ryuunosuke. **"I'm gonna give you a once in a lifetime chance, time to break free of that deal and claim what you wanted since you were a kid."**

Ken's hologram smiled evily. **"Final Destination..."** The exits to the lower and upper floors were suddenly blocked off by thick metal curtains. **"No time limit..." **The windows suddenly were covered by similar metal curtains, flooding the halls in darkness. **"And no escape!" **Ken's hologram taunted at Mr. Fujinami, the old man glaring angrily at him.

"Y-you! Butt out! This is the way I have raised my son!" Mr. Fujinami threatened.

**"Not happenin'" **Ken smiled.

"...What's the catch?" Ryuunosuke asked, suspicious of the delinquent.

**"...All I want, is for you to hear me out. Nothing more, nothing less." **Ken said with a smirk, Mr. Fujinami's eyes went wide, the boy had already figured out way too much about their situation, any more interference from the pony-tailed rogue would prove disastrous! He had to prevent that from happening at all costs!

**"Anyway...Let's start this!" **Ken's hologram said, as the lights in the dark hallway came to life, and illuminated the halls. Ryuunosuke took an attack ready stance, and charged at her father.

_(I won't let this go your way, Ryuunosuke!) _Mr. Fujinami crouched low, a hand digging in his belt, behind his back, as he uncovered some paralyzing powder concealed inside!

**"Ah ah ah~! Forgot to mention this: No items." **Ken's hologram taunted as behind Mr. Fujinami a huge vacuum tube appeared behind him, along with several mechanical hands, that instantly pick-pocketed several poisons, mallets, assorted weapons, and in general anything that could be used to trip Ryuunosuke.

"Y-YOU! **STOP HELPING HER!" **Mr. Fujinami roared, infuriated by the interference.

**"Ho~?" **Ken taunted derisively

A hologram ring appeared with the message **CHANCE! **as Ryuunosuke reached her father **"GOT YOU NOW!"**, he was distracted by the hologram, so even Ryuunosuke's telegraphed yell didn't register in time as she delivered a powerful punch right at his jaw.

"GUAH!" The old man was sent sprawling to the floor, as he laid seemingly unconscious.

"*huff* *huff* I...I won..." Ryuunosuke said incredulous, she was about to walk to where her father was to check, but a sudden hologram message appeared in front of her!

**"IT'S A TRAP!" **The holographic fish alien warned her, stopping her in her tracks. "Whu-?"

Suddenly from the ceiling a gatling gun emerged, and spun to life firing at the prone Mr. Fujinami! ***RAT-A-TAT-TAT!***

**"OW! **What the-?!" Not expecting the sudden sentry gun, the old man was forced to stop playing possum, and danced on the spot to avoid the rubber bullets. "T-That's **cheating**!" Mr. Fujinami accused

Ken's hologram appeared once more. **"Ara ara~, sorry, this system is just a prototype, it's still glitchin' a bit." **Ken said, obviously using a paper thin excuse **"Well...let's chalk those up as "Stage Hazards"...I'd be careful if I were you~"**

"T-that's a lie! That gun dealie was totally aiming for me! Stop helping my daughter!" Mr. Fujinami berated in complete fury.

**"Oh~?" **Ken asked, mockingly **"Can you prove that?" **Ken challenged, his grin wider, as he knew Mr. Fujinami couldn't prove any trace of foul play.

"G-Guh!" Mr. Fujinami, even as he glared at Ken in fury, was now panicking. There was no chance to run away, the boy had preemptively closed off all the exits, he couldn't even enter any of the rooms to try and hide away. Ken's vacuum and mechanical hands had removed anything he could use to subdue his daughter. Even using his usual trickery was exposed instantly thanks to Ken's own paranoiac instincts!

But he stood up again, and refocused his stance. Mr. Fujinami figured that he could still outmatch Ryuunosuke in a fight, it was then with unnatural speed he dashed for his daughter, ready to attack. Ryuunosuke stood at the ready, and just when Mr. Fujinami reached her-

***SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!* A horrifying fox animatronic/hologram appeared in front of him!**

"GUAH!" The jumpscare made both Ryuunosuke and her father jump back, but before Ryuu's eyes another **CHANCE!** holo-ring appeared encircling her father, and she delivered another crushing blow, this time to her father's stomach.

"BUGWO!" Mr. Fujinami seriously felt that. His mind was reeling, he made it a point to even as he was pummeled to always be in command of his situation, to try an escape with as little punishment as possible, often times by acting the fool, but this time it wasn't working! The reason was all too apparent: the delinquent who **betrayed him! **The boy was throwing monkey wrench after monkey wrench into all of his tactics, not even letting him face his daughter in normal combat! He had to defuse this, his only chance was...

"H-hey! Buzz off! I don't need your help!" Ryuunosuke yelled indignant. Mr. Fujinami smirked mallevolently, his daughter's own sense of honor was her biggest weakness.

**"Who's helping you?" **Ken asked smugly. **"Like I said, the system's glitchin' to hell and back~." **Ken said with a smug smile, one that said: everything is going my way.

"He's lying!" Mr. Fujinami took this chance to turn he tables. "Everything he says are lies, don't trust him like you would trust any swindler!" Mr. Fujinami knew that Ryuunosuke was naive enough to fall for that.

"Oh, that's a huge load of bulls-!" Ryuunosuke was about to berate, but was cut off.

Ken's hologram smiled, an even bigger smile as he turned to face the old man. **"Ho? That's rich...coming from you...but I'm game: let's prove which of us is the liar here." **Ken challenged. **"I'll ask a personal question, if you answer correctly..." **In that moment several mechanical punching gloves, gatling guns and buzz saws appeared from all around the hallway, all aimed at Ryuunosuke. **"...I'll set all the traps on Aoi's mom here. If you answer wrong however..." **The same guns, saws and mechanical arms now aimed at Mr. Fujinami. **"...I won't have ANY mercy on you..."**

Mr. Fujinami gulped, even to him this looked dangerous. "...I-I have a condition!" The old man demanded. "**My son will be the judge!"**

**"Fine by me~." **Ken's hologram picked his ear bored. **"But as a bonus, I'll broadcast your answer to the internet, so everyone in the planet will be watching."**

Mr. Fujinami didn't expect this odd challenge to happen, but he could still manipulate the truth to even trick his daughter on anything, with her as the judge he had victory secured. "Ask your question, with my **son** as judge and the world as my witness, I will prove you wrong!"

Ken grinned. **"Okay, answer this: What's the TRUE gender of your offspring: Ryuunosuke?"  
><strong>

**...**

**"...eh?"**

The old man asked, as if he had heard wrong. This question was an easy one, he could answer it easily...but...

"...(o_o;)" Answering this question correctly...this ONE question...there was no way he could permit that! He had been so rattled by everything that had happened he didn't see this one coming! And there was no way he could pull the wool on Ryuunosuke's eyes on this one! And to make matters worse, the whole world would know the answer! Even if everyone already knew the truth, he would always ignore it, but if people themselves saw and heard him saying it...no matter how he tried to run away, everyone would throw his own confession to his face! Wait...He could still deny it later! He could-

**"And for the record...a REAL man wouldn't go back on their word...not in front of this many witnesses at least~." **Ken added, already predicting what the old man would do.

"...(oxO;)" Mr. Fujinami started sweating bullets! Which would he choose? Self-preservation and admit he was wrong? Or complete annihilation as he clinged to his fiction? The old man was cornered...but then, inspiration hit him.

"...the truth...is that in which a man wholeheartedly believes!" The old man decided on a gamble. **"I HAVE A SON! I HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN TO HAVE A SON! THERE'S NO WAY ANYONE WOULD BELIEVE THAT PERSON THERE WOULD BE NOTHING BUT A MAN! I AM CONVINCED OF THIS AS TRUTH!" **Mr. Fujinami roared.

"Y-YOU SON OF A B-!" Ryuunosuke was about to dash and clobber the stubborn old man once more, when Ken's hologram extended an arm to stop her. "W-wha?"

Mr. Fujinami smiled. "To me that is the truth, so you have to turn the traps on my son!" He was convinced on his victory in his own delusion. HAHAHAHAHA~...ha?"

But Ken's smile told another story, it all but screamed: **Checkmate. "So close...but the fact is: you don't even believe that yourself." **Ken said.

Mr. Fujinami was taken aback. "Whu-? Of course I believe my son is a man! **When have I said other-?!" **Before Mr. Fujinami could finish the sentence, the hologram played a looping video...of himself.

* * *

><p><em>"T-that's a lie! That gun dealie was totally aiming for me! Stop helping my <strong>daughter<strong>!" Mr. Fujinami berated in complete fury._

* * *

><p>Ken smiled, as the video continued to loop, and holograms appeared all around school, as they reproduced the same clip over and over. <strong>"...Checkmate. Even if you ignored her, even as you tried to force your twisted views on her, you always knew the truth." <strong>Ken admonished as a voiceover on the PA system.

"...!" Ryuunosuke snapped to attention as she heard that last bit.

**"Time to face the music~⭐️"**

"( ;;꒪Д꒪)!" Mr. Fujinami looked at the holograms in abject **horror**, somehow this delinquent knew how to trap him...and worse yet, where to hit to deal as much damage as possible, he had been played from the very beginning! He had been tricked by this...this...

"Kuh...**KITSUNE!" **Mr. Fujinami roared in fury, as all the traps were rushing to deliver horrible punishment on him. The old man finally breaking down crossed his arms in front of his face to block the onslaught of impending pain, and just as it was about to reach him.

***flicker***

The lights suddenly went out! Darkness permeated the hallways, but soon was dispersed, as the metal shutters raised slowly. Mr. Fujinami looked before him...there were no traps...only his daughter standing before him, completely confused

"..._Hehe_...heheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" The old man laughed maniacally, he had survived, he was still conscious he could still-

A couple of hands dropped on his shoulders. "Oh...and by the way?" A voice behind him said.

"Not a kitsune..."

Ken, who had arrived, narrowed his eyes, condescendingly smiling in pure victory. Ken turned to Ryuunosuke. "Time to finish this once and for all, don't ya think?" Ken said

Ryuunosuke cracked her knuckles loudly. "No need to TELL ME TWICE!" And with one final roar, Ryuu's fist collided with her father's face, the strength and force of the oceans of the world, a veritable tsunami of power, finally knocked the old man out.

"**GUFHAW~!" **Mr. Fujinami groaned, as he ragdolled into the floor, finally and truly unconscious.

"K.O!" Ken cheered, a vulpine grin on his face, he then turned to see Ryuunosuke, who even as she had finally claimed her first victory over her father, seemed deep in thought.

"C'mon...we need to have a chat..." Ken said, snapping Ryuu out of her daze.

"Ah...Ah! Wait!" Ryuunosuke stopped Ken. "T-...That thing you said before...about ignoring and the twisted views...that was directed at me, wasn't it kid?" Ryuunosuke asked.

Ken blinked, the acted aloof. "Hm...who knows?" Ken answered cryptically.

Ryuunosuke nodded. "A-and...can I talk to Aoi...I mean...**listen to her**...instead of you?" She asked.

Ken shrugged. "I was gonna do that anyway...c'mon..." Ken motioned for the rooftop access stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Rooftop<br>**

The air in the rooftop was tense, as Ryuunosuke and Ken emerged from the roof access door. Aoi was looking at the ground, Emi and Usagi stepping back to give them some space. Ken followed to join the two girls and witness what was about to happen, as both Aoi and Ryuunosuke stood apart from each other at a distance.

Ryuunosuke produced the sailor suit, still safe and sound, she then turned over to her daughter. "...Aoi...I-...I'm no good with words...but I need you to answer this: W-what are you, man or woman?" Ryuunosuke asked.

Aoi lifted her gaze to look at her mom in the eye. "...Mom, I've always known I'm a chick...but..."

Aoi took a step toward her mom. "...but...I **don't care to act like a chick is supposed to act! **I...**I don't care to act like a guy either!**"

Ryuunosuke's eyes went wide. "Wha...then...what are you gonna act as?!"

Aoi smiled. **"As me! **Mom...I hate frilly stuff, I love a good brawl, I love to goof around, but I will take responsibility for myself...and I feel WAY more comfortable wearing pants, y'know?" Aoi finished with a smile.

Ryuunosuke blinked surprised. "Hey...this uniform...I wanted you to wear it..." Ryuunosuke said, showing the sailor suit.

Aoi sighed. "Sorry mom...I don't really wanna use that." Aoi answered with honestly.

Ryuunosuke nodded. "...Figures...then...**m-mind if I wear it?" **Ryuunosuke asked with an intense blush on her face.

Aoi blinked surprised, but smiled with sincere happiness. "Sure, it's yours now after all!"

Ryuunosuke smiled, and turned away. "H-hey...also...if...if ya want...ya can stay with us back at the school store..." Ryuu said, as her back faced Aoi.

Aoi looked pensive for a moment. "...Nah...I'm gonna stay at the dorms..." Emi could sense a pang of sadness on Ryuunosuke's soul. "But I'll make sure to drop and visit often!" Aoi said, a little teary eyed.

Ryuunosuke's sadness diminished, and a sense of happiness and pride swelled up on her. "Y-you...better make sure you do, goddammit!" Ryuunosuke choked back the tears. _"Shit...when the hell did ya grow up this quickly!?"_

Ken, Emi, and Usagi smiled, the problems of the Fujinami household came to a quick resolution. Ken snickered as he did when a plan went without a hitch. _"Kishishishi~!" _Emi smiled at her husband. "We did good today, huh?"

"We?" Ken looked at Emi in indignation. "Sorry, but it was my idea to call up Auntie Lum to get info on their relationship!"

Emi puffed her cheeks annoyed. "But I'm the one that told t'cha that if t'cha showed that Ms. Fujinami was acting exactly like her dad, then we could get her to talk things calmly!"

Ken scoffed. "An unnecessary step! We just needed to beat the old freak of nature into a pulp, and teach that it was still a legit victory to Aoi's mom!"

"It was not unnecessary!" Emi berated. "We needed to appeal to her! Or else she wouldn't listen to us! Pure logic won't always work t'cha know!"

Ken glared at Emi flatly. "Now you're just making no sense. Admit you're wrong and let's be done with this argument~." Ken waved off.

Emi stuck her tongue out defiantly. "Dun' wanna! _*BIIIH~!*_"

To which an annoyed Ken went and pinched her tongue between his fingers, and pulled. " _*ow!*_ _*ow!* __*ow!* __*ow!* __*ow!* SPHTOP ITH!"  
><em>Emi ordered in tears.

Usagi managed to force the delinquent and the princess apart. "OK ok, break it up, you two!" Usagi mediated. "You both were vital to this plan." Usagi said in truth.

Ken scoffed once more. "_Debatable~" _He said under his breath.

_"I HEARDTH THAPTH!" _Emi berated, with a still sore tongue.

Usagi sighed as she looked at the Oni and delinquent arguing. To realize that Ken was a genius was nothing short of shocking...but she did sense that he acted mostly in a logical manner, and was cunning and devious to trick even the best of them with ease, on the flipside was Emi, the half-alien princess somehow managed to read Ken like a book! And not just him...she seemed to be more in tuned to the heart and soul of others...

Logic and reason...Heart and soul...it made sense why the two seemed like a perfect match.

Emi, who's tongue miraculously recovered quickly, finally declared. "Well...anyway this stupid war's finally over!"

Ken blinked at that, and checked his 3DS. "Might as well be, **it's 4:50 PM. **Only ten minutes till the school closses and all of us go back home."

Emi nodded. "Yeah, I mean...**what can happen in less 10 measly minutes?" **She said happily as this whole event was about to end.

Only for all the cameras connected to the 3DS started to go into static, one by one receiving errors.

Ken stared at the cameras in shock. "W-what the-?!...(¬､¬)" Then turned to glare at Emi flatly. "_You just had to say it, didn't you?!__ヽ(__╬`皿′)ﾉ"_

Emi looked confused at the whole situation. "T-this isn't my fault!" Emi tried to justify _"T'cha can't blame me for yer bad luck!__( ｰ̀εｰ́ )"_

Usagi decided to look out the fence to the ground. "Guys, look!" She called, and Ken, Emi and the two Fujinami women dashed to look at what happened down below.

The Kuromegane finally managed to break through the seemingly impenetrable sentry gun defense! As concealed, shadowy characters managed to appear in thin air, and sneak up behind the robots and sentries and place a device on them that was apparently forcing all the machines to shutdown.

"A **sapper?!" **Ken gasped in surprise. "He actually had sappers with him?!" Ken flipped his 3DS open, and one quick check and he discovered the new enemy type: **the Kuroko, **were skillfully disabling all the traps as they encountered them.

Ken's amulet shone in that instant. _[Aniki, the girls got overwhelmed and forced back to the class! And those Kuroko guys are actually equipped with cloaking devices!]_

"_Shit! ***kon!*"** _Ken cursed under his breath. _"I knew I was gonna need to build somethin' to counter those...if only I hadn't run out of materials..."_

From the access door, dozens of black-suited men burst through and quickly surrounded Aoi and his allies. Ken, Emi, Aoi and Ryuunosuke were forced to huddle, back to back, trying to watch over the surrounding foes.

Soon an helicopter hovered above the Rooftop, causing a whirlwind from the force of it's rotating blades, from it's cabin door Mendou emerged carrying a loud-speaker. **"Aoki, surrender immediately! We have disabled your traps and have surrounded the building!"** Mendou yelled, as he kept balance using the helicopter's landing gear.

"Come down here and say it to my face, coward!" Ken taunted, a small sweat drop beading from his brow as he tried o trick the Mendou scion to take the bait.

However Shin glared in distrust, now much more wiser in how to deal with the delinquent. Mendou instead focused on Ryuunosuke. **"AH! Ms. Fujinami! Now's your chance, make your daughter don the proper uniform!"** Mendou commanded.

"NO WAY!" Ryuunosuke barked back, as she held the uniform she had in her hands protectively. "This one's mine now!" Ryuunosuke said in anger.

"KUH-!" Mendou snapped in incredulity, somehow Ken had turned Ryuunosuke over to his side, but he would not be deterred. **"You have no chance of victory anymore! Just surrender yourselves peacefully!" **As Mendou said that, from the roof access door, all the boys from Class 1-4 emerged...a little more worse for wear, but still ready to take on the remnants of their opposition.

"You guys are still alive?!" Ken said incredulous.

_**"NO THANKS TO YOU!" **_His fellow classmates yelled back in unison, all burned and bruised, smashed and thrashed, but still itching for a fight.

"T-that's enough of this!" Emi yelled furious. "You guys stop all of this right this instant, t'cha hear!" Emi commanded, as she sparked dangerously with electricity.

The guys flinched and started to cower, facing against Ken was one thing [that usually ended in certain defeat and horrible pain] but angering Emi...the guys were starting to have second thoughts.

**"Lady Emi, please!**" Shin pleaded at the half-Oni princess. **"We are only trying to uphold the sacred rules of our school!"**

"Oh gimme a break!" Emi called out. "The only reason yer doin' this cuz yer jealous of all the attention Aoi's gettin'!" Emi once more hit the nail on the head.

"!" Mendou nearly fell out of the helicopter when he heard that, Emi's intuition was something truly frightening. **"A-anyway..."** He tried to wave off. **"You are all still outnumbered!"**

"SEZ WHO?!" A voice from the roof access door bellowed out, when from the door burst out none other than **Bantarou, **arriving with all of the girls of Class 1-4. "I will always follow Emi-san's orders! And she told you all to stop right now!" Bantarou ordered as he cracked his knuckles, in pure fury.

"B-BOSS?!" Natsu, Souta and Minoru all yelped, just as Bantarou smashed his fist on the trio's faces, while reproaching his flunkies for even taking part on this mess _"You morons should know better than to side with that octopus!"_

"..._the hell?" _Ken was befuddled. _"Did...did Ape Master just pull a 'Big Damn Heroes' on us?!" _Ken blinked, as he tried to process what the hell just happened. But things seemed to look a bit less bleaker, but they were still very much outnumbered by the Kuromegane and the boys of Class 1-4.

As things stood, this had become a Mexican Standoff. Ken quickly checked the clock on his 3DS. " It's **4:55**...we have to hold out for less than 5 minutes..."

"Then what?" Aoi asked, as she remained in alert.

"Then...**M.H. **will be activated, and this game will be over!" Ken said cryptically, he then commanded all his aliies. **"Ladies! We need to hold out! 5 minutes at least!"**

Mendou from his helicopter commanded his forces. **"Men! End this swiftly and quickly!"**

**"FIGHT!"**

And once more, all hell broke loose. The girls and the boys of Class 1-4 were pretty much on equal terms, the girls usually clobbering the boys, while the boys [specially the most masochistic of the bunch] could withstand the punishment.

Usagi was clobbering boys and Kuromegane alike with her concrete carrot, clearing the battlefield of the incessant foes. **"MEN BE DAMNED!" **The blonde girl would roar as she smashed the heavy weapon upon unlucky foes.

Emi would zip and zoom her way through the battlefield. *****ZAAAAAP!*** ***KRA-KOW!*** ***KER-ZAP!*** **Emi blasted large groups of foes with powerful and intense burst of lightning, dominating the battle field like a raging goddess! **"DIVINE RETRIBUTION!" **She would call with every bolt of electric fury.

Ken and Ryuunosuke were combining their forces smashing foe after foe foolish enough to wander their way. _**"RYUUSEI BA-SUTO!" **_Ken clobbered a group of Mendou's flunkies with the intensity of a meteor. **"EAT THIS!" **While Ryuunosuke smashed their faces in and sent them flying with powerful punches to the face, washing the foes away like a tidal wave.

Aoi also was thrashing foe after foe, with her own skills. "Now THIS is more like it! HAHAHA~!" She pummeled all opponents in her way, Aoi was in her element.

Mendou saw that the few key players on Aoi's side were easily resisting the Kuromegane. _(This is bad!...I was able to acquire several electronic sappers to counter Aoki's traps...but even now he still has an ace up his sleeve!...whatever this M.H. is, I do not want to find out!) _Mendou took his loudspeaker and barked some new orders. **"Kuromegane, restrain Miss Aoi by any means possible!"**

The Kuromegane obeyed focusing their attack on Aoi, quickly overwhelming her. "Whoa! Hey! H-HEY! WATCH THE HANDS, BUDDY!" Aoi struggled and soon was being held in place, both her arms outstretched as she struggled with her captors.

Mendou went and produced a brand new sailor suit from inside his helicopter and prepared to do the deed. "Pilot, bring as close to the ?Tomobiki High rooftop as you can!"

"Yes sir!" The helicopter pilot responded, bringing the hovering aircraft ever closer.

As Ken managed to knock a couple of Kuromegane out, he noticed that Aoi was restrained, a swarm of Black shade guards were holding each one of her arms apart, forcing her to remain still. "_LEGGO YOU CREEPS!" _Ken also noticed that Mendou was readying to jump and force Aoi into the female uniform, even if it meant forcing it over her normal clothes.

"Oh crap!" Ken cursed, as he forced time to slow to a crawl. _"Think, think, think!" _Ken tried to come up with a plan.

His amulet shone _[Aniki, we're a minute away for M.H. to be fully charged! It's 4:59!]_

Ken gritted his teeth. "And that stupid octopus will be done in less than that, unless-!"

Ken's eyes went blank, he realized the only option he had in this short amount of time...and he did not like it.

_**"So that's why that part was in bold text..." **_Both Ken and the blue magatama said in disgust.

"..." Ken remained silent for what felt like a few seconds [though as time was frozen to a crawl, it was less than a nanosecond actually.], he then finally spoke. "This universe has a sick sense of humor..."

The blue amulet responded _[So...we're going for the self-deprecatory jokes now?]_

Ken shot an angry glare to his amulet. "Oh shut up you...and un-pause..." Ken said, and time soon restarted it's normal speed, with Ken dashing like a bullet, his objective clear.

"Goddammit, let go already!" Aoi was struggling to release herself from the swarms of Kuromegane holding her in place, the multitude of several guards barely keeping her contained, until she finally looked up, feeling the winds increase in force. "What the-?!" Aoi gasped.

"I AM SORRY, MISS AOI." Shin yelled, with the sailor suit in hand. "BUT YOU FORCED MY HAND ON THIS!"

"D-Dammit!" Aoi cursed, redoubling her efforts to escape, with little success.

"THIS IS THE END!" Shin Mendou yelled as he jumped from the helicopter, brandishing the female school uniform.

Aoi closed her eyes, she couldn't get outta the way quick enough!

_***DASH!***_

But suddenly she felt someone behind her push her outta the way!

"HAAAAAA-HA-!" Mendou declared victorious as he landed, he knew he had forced the sailor suit on his target, victory was his! He finally triumphed over that damn delinquent!

Everyone had stopped cold in their tracks, staring at the scene in pure shock. Shin noticed the stunned expressions on all the participants in this war, and turned to see his handiwork..."...HUH?! (O ロ O)"

**Only to find a very...VERY...annoyed Ken, standing right where Aoi was supposed to be...now clad in the female uniform of Tomobiki High over his street clothes. **Aoi had been knocked out of the way into the floor at the last second by none other than Ken.

**". . . (╬◣ _ ◢ )" **Ken's dark angry expression spoke volumes of who furious the pony-tailed rogue was to be in this situation.

Ken's glare landed on Mendou, as Ken gave a few steps toward the rich scion he said the following with a steady voice. **". . . Are we done here?"**

"(O ロ O)..." Shin was struggling for words, he opened his mouth to say something. "..." But he soon shut up, until he opened it once again. "...I must admit, that uniform looks unexpectedly flattering on you, Aoki." Shin said, completely serious.

Ken's glare never faltered. "**(╬◣ _ ◢ ). . ."  
><strong>

Mendou nodded to himself. "Y-yes...quite...yes, I do believe we're done her. Men, we are leaving!" Mendou walked away, followed by his personal guard, as they left the rooftop.

Ken turned to glare at the rest of Class 1-4. **"****(╬◣ _ ◢ )...This never happened..." **Ken commanded, and soon walked towards the roof access, skirt fluttering in the wind. As he arrived at the door, he left one final message.

**"****(╬◣ _ ◢ ). . . I'll be playing Mortal Kombat in the dorms for the rest of the day... disturb me at your own risk..."** Ken warned, and disappeared through the roof access door.

"..." Everyone was left silent, nobody dared say a peep.

Aoi stood back up, also with the same stunned expression, and finally broke the silence. "So...raise your hand if you thought Ken looked **hot** in a seifuku." Aoi said, and quickly the entirety of all of Class 1-4's female population raised their hands to the air, all the girls in pure agreement on this one.

...soon, they'd also regret that no one thought of snapping a picture...

Another weird day finally ended for Tomobiki High.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<br>**

**Tomobiki High - Class 1-4 "Classroom of Failures"**

"I have no idea what you girls are talking about.㈐2" Ken answered, trying to maintain a poker face.

"Pleeeeease~! Ken-chan~! Just this once~." Several girls were pleading to him.

"I said I have no recollection of such an event ever happening! ㈐2" Ken growled.

"Please just wear this **maid uniform!" **The girls produced a french maid uniform. "We promise to make it worth your time~!" The girls said flirtatiously

"No means no, I do not, and have NEVER crossdressed in my life ㈐2㈐2" Ken insisted, as he blocked out the events of yesterday.

"You girls stop bothering my Sweetie!" Emi said in anger, forcing the other girls to step back.

"Uh...umm...thanks Emi..." Ken thanked.

Emi for her part smiled beatifically towards Ken, and turned to the scowling girls. "So now go...shoo!" Emi shooed 'em away, until she started to whisper _"...But leave the maid outfit here."_

_"Eeeeeh?! That's selfish Moroboshi!" _The girls complained at the Oni girl's selfish request. **"****(╬◣****◢ ) I HEARD THAT!" **Ken roared in anger.

"Please Sweetie~!" Emi pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Just one little picture of t'cha with this~! T'cha know for my long lonely nights in the UFO~." She added seductively.

**"(╬◣****◢ ) **Well, you'll be spending plenty of them up there if you keep that up!" Ken threatened.

Emi puffed her cheeks in an adorable pout, and soon stuck her tongue out. _"MEANIE~! *BIIIH~!*"_

**Next Episode: Are you scared?**


	30. Are you scared?

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 26 - Are you scared? The Witch is here!  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will.

...Also...**spoiler alert for Five Night's at Freddy's**...if you're one that hasn't seen one of the hundreds of let's plays of the games or played the games proper...you've been warned...

_...FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon..._

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - ClubDormitory Building - Computer Lab - Night time  
><strong>

**"SCREEEEEEEE-!"**

"DAMMIT! ***Kon!*" **Ken cursed, as he glared at the game over screen in the computer screen in front of him.

The Club Building and Student apartments was a fairly old building, recently refurnished and repaired, this place was actually the same building that several years ago Ataru, Lum and several others had hundreds of weird and amazing adventures. Currently like it's name implies, this was the building where students would take part in club activities in the first floor, the second floor were the dormitories, a recent expansion to allow students from out of town, or transfer students to easily accommodate themselves here, each room had enough space to easily let two people share a dorm room, currently Ken, Emi and Aoi were the only humanoid tenants of the dormitories. The third floor acted like a common area where the students could easily take advantage of a few ping pong tables to play or even for the tenants of the dormitories to watch TV in the main media room, along with this there was a computer lab that would allow any and all students to use the computers within to study and research.

Of course, there would always be the one smartass who would install games into the computers, and use them blatantly to play games: and that smartass was Ken.

Ken grumbled as he was welcomed once more with the title screen of a game that was becoming all the more frustrating to him, an infamous horror game from America...Ken was already up to the third installment of said game and was struggling to win.

"_*grumble*...stupid Springtrap...WHY?! Why did ya have to show yer damn face at freakin' 5 AM?!...it's Night 5, I refuse to lose right now! *grumble*_" Ken scowled as he muttered under his breath, cracking his knuckles in anger, the kitsune-bi appearing and blazing behind him.

"Sweetie~?" A voice called from beyond the door of the computer lab, Emi floated inside, wearing green, star themed pajamas. Emi saw the dark room before her and made a move to hit the light switch.

***click***

"GAAH!" Ken yelled, suddenly blinded by the halogen lights. "Dammit Emi!***Kon!*** Turn off the lights before-!" Ken yelled quickly

**"SCREEEEEEEE-!"**

Ken looked at the screen in panic, which soon turned to annoyance, he then turned to glare at Emi. "Well, thanks! Now I'm dead!" Ken scolded.

Only to be met with the flat stare of his wife. "_Oh~, alas~, poor me, a widow at 17~..."_ Emi deadpanned as she floated to where Ken sat and placed her chin gently on his shoulder. "Soooo~...what'cha doin' so late?" She asked sweetly

Ken answered with a flat, unamused look. "_I'm seeing if robots dream of electric sheep-_seriously, whaddya think I'm doin'?"

Emi decided not to let Ken bait her into a fight, and instead snuggled closer to him. "Playin' another of your games." She answered.

Ken raised an eyebrow at that. "If you already know the answer, then don't bother askin'." Ken deadpanned.

But Emi wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him out of his chair. "_Sweetieeeee~! Come to bed~!" _She whined. _"I can't sleep right if I don't have my Sweetie to snuggle~!" _She said in baby-ish voice.

"A ha~...that's. a lie." Ken deadpanned as the chair rolled with him. _"Also stop sneakin' into my futon in the middle of the night." _Ken scolded...for what happened to be the 73rd time...this week.

"But Sweetie~!" Emi mooshed her face closer to Ken's. "I'm like a bunny rabbit~, I can die of loneliness~..." Emi said cutely.

Only for Ken to force her apart by grabbing her by her waist, and putting her to arms length. "Okay...One: No, you're not and two: no, you won't...and three: our apartment is overcrowded by the useless Nine, if you need a "teddy bear" replacement to snuggle, take one of them and actually make them useful for once. _I recommend Hikaru..._" Ken argued, ignoring the cute scowl on Emi's face, as he turned to face the computer once more. "I'm pullin' an all-nighter. I'm on the last level of this damn game and I. will. BEAT. IT!"

Emi crossed her arms, annoyed. "Sweetie! T'cha've been up here since 6 o'clock!"

"So?" Ken asked.

Emi fired a flat, knowing glare. "Do t'cha know what time is it?"

Ken scoffed. "Of course I know~." Ken said cooly. "It's..." Ken noticed the clock on his 3DS on the desk. "H-HOLY CRAP! 2 A.M.?!***KON!***" Ken almost yelled as he picked up the 3DS, suddenly hit 'escape on the keyboard and stood up suddenly. _"I coulda sworn it was barely midnight!"_

Emi smiled smugly at Ken's sudden surprise outburst.

"Maybe I do need a breather..." Ken figured, but his eyes fell once more on the computer screen. "...After I beat Night 5!" Ken was about to dash back to the computer but Emi caught him.

"Oh no, t'cha don't! I know how t'cha get when t'cha get into the flow of a game!" Emi said, as she struggled to keep Ken away from the computer. "Same as when yer in the zone in one of your inventions, or when you start to scheme something in that enormous brain of yours! GrrrrRAH!" Emi said as she finally pushed Ken away.

"Same...as t'cha know yer gonna win a fight." She said smiling, staring into Ken's eyes, she floated right close to Ken and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "*kiss* I love seein' t'cha have fun...but t'cha need sleep too." Emi chided.

Ken sighed. "...*siiiigh~* Fine...I'm gonna grab a drink from the lobby before I hit the hay...you want somethin'?" Ken asked

"Mmmm...Get me an orange juice!" Emi said.

_"Sure...unplug my 3DS and shut down the compy will ya?" _Ken said as he left the computer.

Emi tittered happy as she floated down to Ken's seat, and proceeded to unplug the 3DS and shutdown the computer...when one thing caught her eye.

"Hmm?" Emi saw the digital distribution program Ken used to buy games for the computer, and saw a vastly populated list of titles. _"Holy googly moogly! How much money did t'cha pay for all these?!" _Emi said to herself as she saw the huge list that was effectively Ken's library, she then noticed one of them highlighted.

"Hm...**"Five Nights at Freddy's"...? **And Sweetie was playing the third one..." Emi moved the mouse to click the first of the series of games in Ken's library, she then quickly read the game's description. "_Mm...welcome to your new summer job...bla bla bla...check the cameras...bla bla...survive the five nights?_" Emi looked suspicious at the game description, her eyes glanced over at the game's genre.

"**Indie simulation**, huh..." Emi smiled to herself, she looked behind her for any signs of anyone, seeing as she was alone, she smiled mischievously. "Sweetie won't mind if I play **one **round...let's see what made Sweetie decide to buy your whole series~!" Emi smiled as she clicked the game to open.

Soon, she would realize...**she was not ready for Freddy...**

* * *

><p><strong>ClubDormitory Building - Lobby  
><strong>

***ka-chunk ka-chunk***

Two cans dropped into the machine's receptacle, one an orange juice, the other a 7up. Ken picked both up as he pressed the chilled cans to his face, cooling himself down.

"Ah~!" Ken sighed, it happened to be a hot night in Tomobiki, yes he could easily freeze the whole lobby if need be with his ice ki, but he chose to keep the ice powers under wraps and only use them when absolutely necessary...or conveniently hilarious. Ken was about to make his way upstairs when he stopped to stare at the night sky. Ken stargazed for a while when suddenly-

**"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" _**

Ken heard a scream from upstairs. "What the-?!" Ken focused his senses as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>ClubDormitory Building - Dorm Floor  
><strong>

**"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" _**

From her dorm room, Aoi opened her door, clad in sweat pants and a white tank-top, suddenly woken up by the scream. "What the hell?..." Aoi asked as she looked in the direction of the stairs. But suddenly-

*****WOOSH!*****

A green blur jetted past her, too quick for her to see what it was. Ken was starting to emerge from the lower staircase when Aoi saw that he was going to be in a collision course with the green bullet!

"KEN! LOOK OUT!" Aoi yelled

"***kon?!*" **Ken barked confused, before he had time to react the green blur reached him...then squirreled around him and finally hid behind him, shivering.

"..." Aoi looked confused at the whole scene.

Ken wasn't faring any better...until he noticed the scent. "...*sniff*...Emi?" Ken looked over his shoulder behind him to notice Emi was hiding behind him... scared out of her wits!

"*pant* *pant* *gasp* *pant!*" Emi was breathing rapidly, she clutched Ken's back as if her life depended on it. Soon, her breathing calmed down...and she noticed both Ken and Aoi's odd stares.

"AH!" Emi removed herself from Ken's back realizing what she was doing, noticed the orange juice can in his hand and snatched it from his his hand. "T-t-thanks Sweetie!" She said hurriedly as she jetted back into Ken's dorm room.

"(o_o)..." "(o_o)..." Both Ken and Aoi stared at each other confused.

**"What the hell was that all about?!" **The two said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<br>**

**Tomobiki High - Main Gate Area**

"Ugh~..." Emi groaned as she drunkenly floated to school, as it turned out she barely caught a wink of sleep last night, the constant nightmares kept her awake, her usually smooth silky hair was a bit more disheveled, her bright cheery eyes eyes were tired and had bags under them, and she looked completely tired...both wanting to sleep, and refusing to close her eyes for more than a few seconds.

Ken kept side-glancing at the half-Oni girl, trying as he could to figure out what happened, he made a mental checklist of what could've happened last night.

_(So...I went and checked upstairs last night...and are you completely positive there was **nothing **up there?!) _Ken mentally questioned, as he placed his index finger on his forehead.

_[Other than some sleeping foxes [equipped with earplugs... the bastards] in the media room, Emi was the only other person up there...and the Records show she was using the computer and then something spooked her to flee...] _Ken's blue magatama shone, as it conveyed it's findings. _[I'm as clueless as you are!]_

"Hmm..." Ken wracked his brain for an answer, what on this Earth could scare a girl that hailed from a land of lighting bolt shooting, fire-breathing, monster-tiger-cow-transforming, flying super people, with her being a lightning shooting half-alien herself?

This made Ken more and more concerned. He finally turned at Emi in frustration. "Ok, I give! What the hell scared you last night?!" Ken demanded to know...mostly to build something to counter it...whatever it was.

Emi just glared angrily at Ken, somehow it seemed she blamed him for...whatever scared her.

"? ? ?" Ken was honestly confused at this point.

"Yo~!" Aoi ran up to the duo on their way to school.

Ken turned at her. "You find anything?" Ken asked.

Aoi shook her head. "Nothing man! If there was something creepy or spooky or weird up there it's long gone!" Aoi said. "_I mean...I'd **KNOW** if there was a **ghost** up there!"_

Ken looked pensive once more. "Yeah, so would I...but...hrmm...I can't shake the feeling we're overlooking something..."

Aoi mimicked Ken's pensive pose, just as confused as the ponytailed boy, Emi's eye twitched, as she finally reached the peak of her annoyance. "Oh ha HA!" She finally glared at the two in fury, only to be met with twin confused stares.

"Don't think I don't know what'cha did to me up there!" Emi accussed. "I can't believe I fell for another one of your **pranks**! REAL FUNNY, SWEETIE!"

Ken blinked confused, as he turned to stare at Aoi, only to be met with the same confused look in her eyes and a wordless shrug. Ken then confronted Emi. "Whaddya mean one of my pranks? What did I do?!" Ken asked confused.

"Disguising a **horror game** as a **simulation game! That's what t'cha did!" **Emi leveled her pointer finger accusingly at his face.

"...what?" Ken's flat 'what' showed he had no idea what she was talking about...until he thought of something. "...wait...last night I was playing Five Night's at Freddy's 3...but I remember closing the game last night and asking you to shut down the computer while I bought drinks..."

"Y-YEAH!" Emi yelled, making several of the other students currently walking to the entrance stare at the trio oddly. "And t'cha knew I'd be curious about the game, that's why t'cha reprogrammed it to show as a simulation game!" Emi accused in fury.

Ken blinked, as he dug his 3DS out of his pocket. "Wait...but everyone knows that's a...oh...Ooooooh~!" Ken realized, as he loaded the **records**. "Go fig, the guys at Steam listed that one as a simulation game!" Ken realized.

"Wait...that scary game about being a security guard in this haunted pizzeria place?" Aoi asked interested. "Dude, I still can't believe I jumped when that robo-rabbit popped up so suddenly!" Emi then realized, that Ken had been honest this entire time, her amulet showing just as much from his emotional state [she was only too tired to notice at first...]

Ken shrugged smugly. "Well, they ARE called **jumpscares** for a rea...son...!" "...!" It was then that a look of realization dawned on both Aoi and Ken, first pointing both fingers at each other, then finally pointing at a stunned Emi.

"...shut up..." Both Ken and Aoi said in disbelief, their faces slowly twisting to what promised to be mocking laughter. "(｀ω´)..."

Emi paled first, then blushed an intense red of embarrassment. "ah...I-...I...I'm...no go_od with horror...stuff..." _Emi said, her voice shrinking.

"PFFT~!(｀∇´)" Aoi choked back a bark of laughter.

Ken was about to laugh when something clicked in his mind. "...wait...but we've faced vicious alien **pirate sharks**, **abominable yeti**, **malfunctioning giant killer robots, FUNCTIONING giant killer robots, huge enemy octopuses, Aoi's mom!...**_no offense, Aoi..."_

"Nah, man. I agree: she's freaking scary!" Aoi added, seeing where Ken was going with this.

"..._where was I? oh yeah!..._but you're tellin' me none of that scared you?!" Ken asked dumbfounded.

Emi sighed and rubbed her temples. "L-look Sweetie...I can deal with normal stuff like that!"

**"AS OPPOSED TO WHAT?!" **Both Aoi and Ken yelled at the same time.

Emi glared at angrily at the duo, forcing them to shut up. "...i-it's...it's supernatural stuff that freaks me out! Stuff like ghosts with homicidal grudges! O-or supernatural monsters that can attack your very soul! O-or creatures that defy the very laws of nature! I-I'm sensitive to scary stuff like that!" Emi admitted.

Ken narrowed his eyes. "...oh you probably caught that one newspaper clipping that read about the five missing kids in the game~!" Ken realized, even as Emi tried to drown out his voice by covering her ears.

"_Missing kids?_" Aoi asked, and soon got Ken started on the lore of the game. _"Look, remember the five first animatronics of the first game?" "Five? I only remember four..." "Oh right, you never found Golden Freddy...anyway those five turned out to be haunted by the spirits of kids that died in that pizzeria place!" "Whoa really?! But...how do ya know?" "Remember whenever one of those robots wandered into one of the backrooms and there was the one endoskeleton?" "Oh yeah...wait...then why didn't they...oh...OH-HOLY SHIT!" "Yeah, and get this: they never found the bodies of the dead kids, but a few weeks later people complained about all the mucus and smell coming from the animatronics!" "Aw man...nasty!" "And that's not all, turns out in the third one-"_

**"STOP IT!"** Emi screamed, as she was shivering once more, making both Ken and Aoi flinch.

Aoi punched at Ken's arm, annoyed. ***PUNCH!* **_"OW!" _"Dude!..._No spoilers for the third one, I haven't played it yet..." "Sorry..."_

"UGH! You two are impossible!" Emi yelled angry as she flew up to the classroom window and entered.

"...**What did we do?!" **Both Ken and Aoi asked, unclear on why she was so angry. Aoi punched Ken again in the arm. _"OW~!"_

_"Dude, quit it with the spoilers next time!" _Aoi warned, as Ken gave her a flat glare.

"I'd tell you you're missin' the point..._if I was actually sure what the point was anyway..." _Ken answered back, rubbing his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

**Space Coordinates : Sector A.H.O. - In Orbit of Planet Earth...**

In the depths of space, an unknown UFO was approaching the blue planet known as Earth, the UFO ominously loomed over the blue planet threateningly. The UFO looked enormous, with huge towers that reached high and looked as ominous as those of a Gothic castle, but the tell tale blinking lights were a telltale sign that the UFO was truly a space craft...this space craft was the vessel for one very terrifying alien...

* * *

><p><strong>Ominous UFO - Bridge<strong>

Inside the UFO bridge was dark, only a few hologram generated torches alighted at both sides of the pilot's main console all leading to an evil looking throne, making for the illusion of an evil emperor's court...or rather, evil empress...as feminine figure hidden in the shadows was sitting there.

Currently piloting the UFO a garbed creature was ticking away at the console, an odd looking claw ticking at the console one key at a time.

"...hrmm..." The hidden creature mumbled. "...grrr..." it growled...and finally- "AUGH! Can I take this stupid thing off?! _It's impossible to move with this stupid cloak!" _A feminine voice came from the cloaked creature.

"**SILENCE **IGOR!**" **The figure at the throne stood up and commanded...

***BONK!* **-only to be pelted in the head by a flying remote. _"OW!"_

**"MY NAME'S NOT IGOR!" **The distinctly feminine creature yelled back in irritation.

The shadowy female bared her teeth in anger. "S-shaddup! Every horrifyin' villain worth their salt has a faithful 'Igor' slave!" The shadowy girl explained. _"*OW!*" _Only to be pelted by monster figurine this time.

"I'm not your slave! I'm just a **part timer!" **The cloaked creature criticized. "Also your **classmate**!...geez..._why do you have to be so mean?!_"

"**SILENCE IGOR!" **The figure at the throne commanded once more, the creature glared flatly, [actually she was regretting she ran out of things to chuck at her boss]. "Tell me, Igor...what is what truly moves people?" She asked

_"And now she's monologuing, ladies and gentlemen~..." _Her subordinate complained to herself, returning to the console, as she did her darnest to ignore her boss.

"The thing that is the most primal, most basic of all functions on all creatures in this world...ah~! That is simple: **FEAR! TERROR! HORROR! Everyone fears!" **The girl at the throne stepped down, step by step, heading towards her pilot. " There is no such thing as fearlessness, every single creature has something that terrorizes them, a phobia if you will...some may fear spiders..." the female figure blew some cerulean smoke, which soon silhouetted a giant tarantula. "...others may fear snakes..." another smoke cloud, which curled and entwined into a vicious cobra. "...some fears may be more primal...like fearing the inevitability that is **death!" **And extending both her arms a billowing red smoke cloud, which became a robed figure wielding a scythe towered behind her, and quickly dispersed.

_"Well, the only thing I fear is **poverty**...only explanation why I took this cruddy job..." _The pilot once more complained, as a flap of her arm...or **wing **in this case dispersed some leftover smoke. "Anyway, why are we here? **MiB** has strict rules on this planet!"

"What are rules for one who commands **HORROR ITSELF!?" **The figure with delusions of grandeur declared. "Besides...I have a score to settle...**OBSERVE!"**

The girl at the throne gestured towards the screen, and soon an image of a gossip rag site appeared onscreen, featuring none other than **Emi Moroboshi!**

"It is an insult...no...AN OUTRAGE!" The "mysterious" girl ranted. "Everywhere you look it's Emi, Emi, Emi, Emi, **EMI!" **The girl roared in indignation. "Little Miss Picture-Perfect Princess is all these fools talk about! Nothing but cute mushy...BLEAGH~!...**Pathethic! They should be talking about ME!"**

The creature at the controls wrestled with it's cloak, until a long ear popped out, and she finally managed to get a good look at the screen with her shinning eyes. "...well, unlike _someone_ I know, Emi-chan actually has a little something called _charisma_...**oh HOLY-! SHE GOT HERSELF A FIANCÉ?!" **The creature practically squealed.

"WHAT?!" The girl at the throne asked loudly, as she scattered all the gossip windows and pinpointed one that featured Emi...and one attractive looking earthling, with dark inky hair and a long and shiny ponytail, sharp eyes and somehow both a menacing and alluring presence could be seen from the still image.

The girl stared at the picture for a long while. "...Interesting..._fufufufu~...fufufuHAHAHAHAHA~!" _The girl at the throne cackled.

"...not good~..." The robed creature cowered slightly

"And here I thought I'd come to **play **with my old **classmate**, Moroboshi...but now...I want to take a look at her face...at **both their faces...as I subject them to their deepest fears! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" **The girl cackled malevolently, and with a snap of her fingers she called two fearsome and imposing figures by her side.

**"Krueger! Jason! Make all the preparations you need, we will soon have guests~!" **The girl cackled as the torches at each side of her throne blazed in a purplish flame, revealing a girl clad in a flowing cape, red rimmed glasses and a pointed hat as her long dark pinkish hair flowed down to the floor.

**"Soon this pathetic planet will learn to fear the name: BLAIR HEKATE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Blair **roared as her cackling voice echoed throughout the UFO.

The robed creature seemed to wrap it's pointed ears to try and drown out the noise. "...ugh..._I hate when she gets like this..." _And lazily inputted commands on the console, the UFO speeding towards the fateful town of Tomobiki on Earth...

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - Lunchtime - Rooftop<br>**

Emi had been cowering and shivering, her hands shaking as she tried to focus on eating her lunch. However focusing did not come easily as two jerks were hovering ethereal ghostly energies around her.

_"Woooo~... WeeeEEEee'REeeeeeee goooOOoonnnAAAaaa geeeEEEeeet yaaaAAAaaa!" _Aoi said in a spooky voice, a liquid sphere of ki floating around Emi.

_"Mwahaha~...bwahaha~!...KAHAHAHAHAHA~!" _Ken cackled as the kitsune-bi surrounded Emi, the white fires dancing ominously.

"It's not funny!" Emi scolded. "Besides I ain't afraid of your kitsune-bi or anything like that!" Emi said in annoyance, however...

***drip***

**"EEEP!" **Emi shot upwards into the sky as she felt an ice cold drop of water slide down on the back of her neck. Ken and Aoi smiled as a general look revealed that Aoi had manifested a "leaky" sphere of ki above Emi, while Ken, [who's hair had turned snowy white] chilled the drop to near freezing as it fell. The two delinquents celebrated with a high five at the successful prank "_Kishishishi~!" "Hahahaha~!"_...right before-

******KA POW X 2!******

"KAH~!" "AGH~!" A heavy concrete carrot smashed the two jerks upside their heads and knocked them out temporarily.

"Seriously..." Usagi had arrived on the rooftop, wielding the blunt weapon at the ready. "You two jerks have been harassing Moroboshi all day! Enough is enough!"

_"...ow~!...The Anti-fun police is here..." _Ken shot under his breath, as he recovered consciousness and his hair returned back to it's original color, sporting a huge lump on his head.

Aoi also recovered consciousness, as she rubbed the new sore lump on her head. "_Geez~! Freakin' OW~!..._We were just having a bit of fun with Moroboshi..." Aoi defended.

Emi soon floated down, but hid behind the lithe girl, fearing more scary and mean pranks. Usagi glared at the delinquents in anger. "Ok, what gives? What the hell did you two do to Emi to leave her like a nervous wreck?!" Usagi demanded to know.

Emi flinched when she heard the question. "I-i-it's nothing, really..." Emi tried to pacify Usagi.

Both Ken and Aoi gave their most angelic expressions. "Why, Bunny-chan~! We would never even dream of playin' so much as a mere joke on Emi~!" Ken said in mock innocence, Aoi nodding in turn the two using their ki to conjure halos above their heads.

Usagi narrowed her eyes, as she took the concrete carrot and slammed it on the floor! *****CRASH!*****

Both delinquents flinched and jumped away from the dangerous weapon, their backs to the chain link fence. "W-w-w-wait, Bunny-chan! I-I-I'm actually bein' honest here!...For once!"

"Y-y-y-yeah! W-w-we just found out Moroboshi gets freaked out with horror stuff!" Aoi followed up. _"And we found out by complete accident, I swear!"_

Emi flinched, as Usagi turned to look at her. "Is...is that true?" The blonde girl asked.

Emi looked positively ashamed, as she nodded and admitted the truth.

"S-s-see?! S-s-she just happened to play o-o-one of my horror games last night! _Even after I told her to shut the computer off!" _Ken continued to defend himself, Aoi backing him up by nodding.

_"H-h-heck, her scream woke me up in the middle of the night, so I'm innocent too right?! Right!" _Aoi continued with her side.

Usagi glared at the two delinquents. "Ok...so what about during classes when you two made scary and spooky noises all along...and just a couple of minutes ago as well?"

"...(；o_o)" "...(;｀_´)" Both Ken and Aoi were left speechless for a brief moment, the two decided on what they hoped was the most painless tactic at this point, they bowed dogeza style.

**"WE HUMBLY APOLOGIZE!" **Ken and Aoi apologized, lest they were to be struck by a concrete carrot once more.

Usagi pondered what to do next. "..."

*********SMAAAAASH!*************

"Well, that takes care of that~..." Usagi said refreshed, as Ken and Aoi were now currently buried into the concrete of the rooftop floor...face first. "...but I don't get it..." Usagi said confused.

"Huh?" Emi asked, feeling a little sorry for Ken and Aoi, sure they had been pranking her all day...but their punishment felt excessive.

"You can fly, you can take one of my hits with little less than an _"owie"_, **you can shoot lightning powerful enough to decimate an entire building the size of the school gym!" **Usagi explained. "...My point is: why in the world are **you** scared of horror stuff?! _If anything, horror monsters and such should be scared of you!" _Usagi finished, just as Ken and Aoi both emerged from the concrete and nodded in agreement with the blonde girl.

Emi bit her lip, as her eyes darted from Usagi to Aoi and finally to Ken, and finally sighed. "...*sigh~*...I-I'm...especially sensitive to scary stuff..._because...*gulp*...I'm an **empath..."** _Emi finally admitted.

"...An empath?" Usagi parroted confused.

**"A WHAT?!" **But it was Ken's utterly shocked reaction that called to all to their attention, as he stood back up and dashed past Usagi to confront Emi.

"Y-yeah...I-I'm an empath...s-...surprise?" Emi tried to lessen the situation, but Ken's stare looked somewhere between indignant rage, complete surprise, and total panic.

Usagi turned to Ken, a confused look on her face. "Kenichi-kun...wha-what is an empath?" Usagi asked, as she was not familiar with the term.

Ken's eyes stared at Emi, analyzing with what looked like complete desperation. "T-think **PSYCHIC!" **Ken started to explain. "B-but unlike your garden variety esper, they can't completely read minds...or move objects telekinetically...o-or communicate telepathically..." Ken's eyes darted from side to side as he mentally checked the facts. "These people can read your mental or emotional state..._sounds lame, I know..._but it's a hell of a lot more than that..." Ken covered his mouth as a lot of things clicked in his mind. "No wonder you could tell whenever I was lyin'!" Ken accused. "_...And all those times I was scheming...**F*CK!...**this is actually the worst power I could face off against!" _Ken said, sweating bullets. "NOW it all makes sense!" Ken yelled at Emi in irritation.

"...wow...huh, you're right. It does make sense..." Usagi agreed

Ken then turned to glare at Emi, his face betraying he was very upset. "...when were you ever gonna reveal this ability to me?" Ken scolded, not unlike a parent to a disobedient child.

Emi blinked. "...what do t'cha mean?" She said, trying to act innocent...and failing miserably.

Ken glared continued. "...if you're an empath...you should know **exactly **how I feel right now..." Ken said, his eyes open in an irked glare.

Emi tapped into her amulet's senses...despite a side of her not really wanting to in that moment. Emi could see the auras of those in front of her, Aoi was generally confused, but also wary, while Usagi was alert and concerned. Ken's aura burned brightly with red anger, not as bad as his hate which was a dark, cold **black**, but Emi could tell he was insulted. "You're...not happy..." Emi said trying to avert her eyes.

**"Gee, ya think?!" **Ken shot back, as he could see from Emi's general body language that she knew in just how much trouble she was in.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever, it's not important!" Usagi pushed Ken aside, ignoring his own insulted _"OI!" _in the background.

"Still how does your weird psychic power make you a scaredy cat?..._err...I mean Oni..." _Usagi asked.

Emi frowned, as she looked to the side in annoyance. "Even I don't quite understand that! I mean I shouldn't be able to sense anything from stuff like games and such." Emi reasoned. "_My power should only sense hearts and souls...but games, movies and stuff shouldn't have any and they still affect me!"_

Ken closed his eyes as he pondered momentarily. "...Hmm...I wonder about that..." Ken said out loud, still scowling and annoyed.

"Looks like you figured something out, Ken." Aoi commented. "Don't keep us in the dark, man!"

Ken pondered for a moment whether to reveal what he thought or not, one look at Emi's pleading face, and Ken sighed in defeat"...*sigh*..._Might as well..." _Ken decided.

"Consider this: what if I told you that it's possible to sense an author's own intention through their works? For instance, when you go watch a comedy, you get a sense of what makes the creators' laugh, what they find fun and comical, or their very own intention of making the audience have fun."

Usagi blinked at Ken's explanation. "Wait...you're saying that...artists and creators put a bit of their own souls into what they make?!" Usagi asked in disbelief.

"It's just a theory..._a frankly cheesy theory..._but the more I think about it, the more it makes sense..." Ken continued as he considered the theory. "Books, movies, games...heck just about anything can **inspire an emotion** or even have a bit of their creators own spirit **impressed inside**...like taking a look at what makes a person tick through their work...I actually heard the Five Night's at Freddy's games came to be out of their creator's frustration as his previous game characters had been described as "scary-looking animatronics"...the guy snapped and took that as a challenge to show people that he could do something **really **scary..." Ken explained.

_"And the guy succeeded, if you ask me..." _Aoi mumbled as an aside.

"So...t'cha sayin' I'm actually pickin' up the designer's desire to scare me in this case?!" Emi asked astounded.

Ken scratched his head. "Well...it IS meant to be a **horror **game...but like I said, it's only a theory...I've got no real way to confirm any of this..."

**"Souls and emotions are outside of the Akashic Records' jurisdiction...**" Ken explained in annoyance. "_Since technically these aren't information...or rather they are too abstract for me to get a good read on frankly...like trying to describe a color in detail to a blind person...same with metaphysics...they're a headache~..."_

"!" Emi looked surprised as Ken explained his inability in this sense. Emi decided to ponder on this later. "I just wish I could..._y'know_...NOT be so cripplingly afraid of this stuff..." Emi lamented.

Ken continued glaring at Emi, irked as he was, he had figured something out. "...*hmph!*...I just have to turn your advice on it's head..." Ken said, with an smug tone of voice.

"Huh? What'cha mean?" Emi asked, Ken subsequently jabed a finger on her forehead.

**"Stop and THINK!" **Ken said pointedly. "If you let your heart call the shots in an emergency situation...or any situation for that matter, of course it's gonna bite you in the ass!"

"Hey!" Emi said offended, _"Kenichi-kun, that was uncalled for!" _Usagi backing her up in the background.

The criticism fell on deaf ears, Ken was not finished. "All you have to do is consider the facts: sure the game might be scary, but it's all a computer program! It's just a bunch of code that is manipulating pre-rendered animation sequences which in turn are nothing more than a bunch of polygons modeled, textured and animated together to resemble what looks like a haunted pizzeria filled with scary looking robots... playing altered audio clips of kids screaming..." Ken systematically explained.

He was met with blank stares of the three girls. Aoi spoke first. "Whoa dude..._seriously, that screech was a brat screaming?!"_

_"Pretty much, yeah..."_

Usagi shook her head as she refocused. "Kenichi-kun, not all of us can be so clinical!" Usagi argued.

"Well, it's the best way for Emi to not let her emotions get the best of her!" Ken further explained, as he faced Emi. "Wanna stop being scared? **Then stop thinkin' with this...**" Ken pointed to her chest. "...and start using **this** instead! _Y'know...for once?_" Ken pointed to her forehead, jabbing his index finger a couple of times for good measure, his voice holding a patronizing tone.

"Or you know? Just punch whatever is scaring you in the face..._its worked for me!" _Aoi also suggested, earning flat glares from the rest of her classmates.

Emi glared at Ken's condescending tone. "T'cha know? T'cha also get scared if t'cha go close to deep water!" Emi shot back. _"Betcha logic doesn't help t'cha much then!"_

Ken flinched, but he leveled a defiant glare at his half-Oni wife. "T-that's different! ***kon!* **I know I have a mental block caused by a deep seated trauma, which prevents me from learning to swim...all I gotta do is stick to shallow ends and I'll be fine! _Also...I happen to not be a fan of **drowning, **y'know?!" _Ken argued. "...frankly speakin', if I took some time to analyze the sitch, I can come up with a counter to even **that! **So I don't really fear much of anythin' as a matter of fact! So long as it's clear in my head, and I think things logically, I am pretty much fearless!" Ken challenged, his eyes blazing.

_"E-Emi-chan...Kenichi-kun...that's enough! Both of you!" _Usagi tried to pacify

Emi glared back, for a while now, she had sensed Ken was very upset with her. "That has to be a lie, Sweetie!" Emi challenged back, though she knew he was only goading her into an argument, she really couldn't stand the way Ken was looking down on her! "I know there's no way anyone can be fearless, least of all you!" Emi said tersely. _"Not all problems can be fixed with logic!"_

_"Dudes?...This is getting out of hand!" _Aoi also tried to dissuade the argument from escalating.

Ken smiled smugly. "Oh reeeeeally, Oni-girl?" Ken said with spite, as he took a few steps back, his kitsune-bi appearing all around him. "Then go ahead...**try and scare me!" **Ken defied. "Your scariest trick is your lame-ass lighting, and I've seen it..hell, **felt it,** a thousand times already!" Ken taunted, as Emi growled frustrated. "Face it: **anything anyone tries, I'll see it comin' a mile away, Emi!" **Ken roared as he flipped open his 3DS. He was ready for just about anything...

*****CRASH!*****

...Except that...

As if on cue, a dark pink colored capsule shot from the sky and crashed on top of Ken...effectively trapping him inside, the sudden shock went and made him drop the 3DS a small distance away from the shock.

"(o_O;)" Ken blinked confused, and after careful consideration, he answered. "_Umm...***kon***_..._this doesn't count..."_

The girls stared at the capsule in shock, and soon the trio saw it elevate from the ground, the dark pink tinted bubble becoming opaque, hiding Ken from their view, and the capsule seemed to grow **bat wings** and cartoonish menacing glare as it started to flap it's wings and hover in the air.

"W-what the hell?!" Aoi asked in shock, as she took a stance, readying herself for a fight.

"W-what'cha think yer doin' to my Sweetie?!" Emi yelled angry.

The bat capsule's eyes shined and started to project a holographic transmission, soon the trio of girls were welcomed to the visage of girl in what looked like a **witch cosplay, **complete with a huge pointy hat, and ominous cape. The girl in question had hair in a dark shade of pink, going into a dark purple gradient, a pair of sharp, red rimmed glasses in front of cold gray eyes, her pupils forming an 'X', and a malevolent grin plastered on her lips even as her face was covered in stripes, giving the girl a fearsome appearance.

Emi went pale, she recognized this girl instantly. _"B...Blair!" _

The hologram started to speak. **"Emi~! My my my~! It's been too long...my dear and precious friend~!"** Blair said, her voice laced with what felt like sweet tasting poison.

"W-we were never friends, Blair!" Emi roared, trying desperately to find her bravery, while Usagi and Aoi could do nothing but stare.

The witch took a mock sorrowful expression. **"You wound me, Emi dearest~! And after I came aaaall this way to play with you~..."** Blair said, acting saddened, and giving one of the hamiest performances this side of the SPAM factory...but for a moment she smiled wickedly. **"With you and your ****FIANCÉ~!" **Her voice was dripping with nothing but spite.

"What're you up to?!" Emi called desperately.

**"Oh, please~! You know me...I just want to play a game~" **Blair said, with a playful and menacing voice.

Emi's pupils shrank, as she started to figure the other girl's intentions. Aoi stepped toward the witch's hologram. "Yo, **Bitch! **Let Ken go!" Aoi ordered.

Blair gave a despective glance to the androgynous human who dared address her like such. **"I'm afraid I WON'T do that...you see, I've been bored...dreadfully bored as a matter of fact. So, you all are invited to play...if you dare~." **Blair said, with a predatory smile.

Usagi stepped forward. "What's your deal?! Why are you doing this?!" Usagi demanded to know.

Blair scoffed. **"Oh you pitifully primitive creatures...like I said, I'm bored...and I want to play. I'm inviting dear Emi and her little boytoy to my UFO. " **The hologram switched to a set of coordinates. **"It's only a small trip away from where you are, you are more than welcome to bring as many of your little friends as you like..." **As the coordinates displayed, the 3DS's screens lit up, taking a snapshot even from it's prone position on the floor. Usagi noticed this, as she turned to look at the handheld momentarily.

**"So...if you want to see your betrothed once more, then please, come to my haunted manor...and DO bring some friends~" **Blair said, her image once more appearing on the hologram. **"I'll promise you'll all have the time of your lives~...fufufufu~...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" **A loud cackle echoed, as the hologram transmission ended, and the bat capsule, containing a captured Ken, transformed it's wings into thrusters, and jetted off into the sky.

"W-WAIT!" Emi yelled as she was about to give chase to the capsule, but was tackled to the ground by Aoi. "OOF! L-let go of me!" Emi ordered.

"Look, top right there! this is obviously a trap!" Aoi warned. "Usually I'm all about being gung-ho and chasing the bad guys to smash their face in, but even I'm thinking this is too damn weird!" Aoi continued.

"I agree." Usagi said as she picked up Ken's 3DS from the floor. "For starters, we got no idea who... or **what** we are dealing with here..." Usagi glanced at the portable handheld with a frown. "...But you do, Emi-chan..."

Emi's eyes widened, but she scowled at Usagi. "T-this is my problem, I can fix it!" Emi said defiant and was about to jet into the sky, but Usagi grabbed her hand to stop her.

Usagi glared at Emi. "_I can't believe I'm saying this...but:..._Ken's right."

"Huh?!" Emi asked in surprise.

"You need to stop and think, clearly this Blair girl has issues with you, AND she managed to abduct the single sneakiest boy that we know! _The guy that's so damn paranoid he made this school into the anti-martial artist death trap it is today!_" Usagi said. "So like it or not, we need a plan!" Usagi said, handing Ken's 3DS over to Emi.

Emi sighed as she watched the closed handheld...Usagi was right. "...*sigh~*...Her name is **Blair Hekate**, we...used to be classmates in the same middle school up until last year, it was the **Orbital Girl's Academy **in sector **N.G.C.**.." Emi started to tell her story, as her audience of three [?] listened carefully.

"...Blair was a **bully**...always she'd go around and scare all the other girls...and specially **me**...due to my empathy, I was specially sensitive to violent or hostile auras, but those that held fear would affect me the most...and she knew this...she always knew what phobias people had...and how to scare them the most, she was just the worst!" Emi recalled bitterly.

"Whoa...to find out what people are scared of...what did she spy on them or something?" Aoi asked.

"Blair never spied on her victims..." Emi corrected. "She didn't have to...**she just needed to read their minds...**"

Both terran girls' eyes went wide. "Whoa...like...**REALLY ****read minds?! **_And not like the trick Ken uses?!" _Aoi asked.

Emi nodded. "...and since I'm so sensitive to horror stuff, I was always her favorite target...she really made it a point to terrify me as much as she could...that witch..." Emi said with spite. "And worst yet she could always summon your deepest fears this way...somehow!"

"Well, I say it's pretty obvious what our next course of action should be...（￣へ￣）"

A **fourth **voice had spoken.

All three girls blinked confused, as they turned to look where the fourth voice came from, it had sounded really close by!

"Hey! Over here! （＞д＜）"

The voice called louder, but try as they might the girls could not find the source!

Soon the three girls huddled together, Aoi being alert. "Ok...this is pretty freaky! _Is that Blair bitch already punking us?!"_

Emi shook her head, clutching the 3DS in her hands as if it was a lifeline. "N-no way! S-s-s-she wouldn't do somethin' like this...she always shows off!" Emi said through her own fearful shivering.

"I am right here...in your hands Emi! ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ" The voice called once more

Emi blinked and looked down, in her own hands was Ken's 3DS...the other two girls looked at the handheld in question. Emi gulped as she flipped the portable game console open.

She was welcomed with a screen flash, and a very simplistic looking face, like that of a text emoticon in the upper screen...though rendered in 3D and animated.

"Ah~! Finally!ヾ(＾∇＾)" The 3DS **spoke. **"I was wondering for how long you girls were gonna keep me closed! Nice to finally and properly meet all of you!(￣▽￣)ノ" The device greeted.

"T'ch...**T'CHA CAN SPEAK?!" **Emi said amazed.

"Yes, I am able to speak...(〃￣ω￣〃ゞ" The 3DS answered. "Recently my master upgraded my speakers and provided me with voice software. A required upgrade due to the increasing level of emergency situations he and you gals keep getting involved in, he has also programmed me with a highly advanced AI and a Context-emergency-unlock system. That is, in the event something prevents my master from unlocking me, and the situation requires it, I will automatically unlock in the hands of any of his allies. (∩_∩)" The 3DS explained, as the upper screen seemed to smile.

Usagi could only blink surprised, it was times like these that showed Ken's true skill as a genius...one somewhat clashing with his martial arts upbringing.

"But...whaddya mean t'cha know what our next course of action is?! Didn't t'cha hear when I said she can conjure our deepest fears?! How do we fight that?!" Emi berated the handheld.

"Easily.（￣へ￣）" Ken's 3DS responded smugly. "All you need is to go have this person join the party! ｡◕‿⌒｡" The upper screen emoticon winked, and before the three girls a hologram appeared...a hologram of someone they knew all too well.

"T-...that could work!" Usagi cheered.

"Seriously, that guy?!" Aoi asked incredulous.

Emi stared at the hologram of the ally that could turn the tide in this situation, and steeled her resolve. "...All right, let's go get 'im!" Emi said, as she led the charge flying into the air at top speed, in direction to where their would be ally awaited. Aoi and Usagi ran back down stairs following behind. _"Whoa, wait up!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tomobiki High - 2nd Floor Hallway- Outside Class 1-4<br>**

Students and teachers paced around the hallways as usual on a peaceful day in school. It just as well happened that Megane, Perm, Kakugari and Chibi [Lum's Stormtroopers...now teachers] were all heading to their respective classes as recess was about to end. When suddenly-

"Please move out of the way!" Usagi yelled as she dashed past the teachers at full speed.

"H-HEY!" Megane barked in irritation. "Classes are about to start, Miyake! Where do you think you're go-!"

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Aoi called ****CRASH!** **"BUGWOH!" ...as she crashed into Megane and sent the bespectacled teacher to the floor.

"H-HEY WAIT!" Perm called to the girls, Aoi stopping, but running in place. "What's the rush?!" Perm asked, as Megane recovered from the floor.

Aoi looked back impatiently. "Sorry Sensei, but Ken's gone and disappeared on us, Moroboshi, Miyake and me are gonna go get 'im back!"

**"AGAIN?!" **Megane yelled in disbelief, but Chibi followed up with another question.

"Before you go, what happened to Ken this time?" Chibi asked.

Aoi looked just about to bolt. "Guhnnn...Abducted by an alien bitch! I REALLY GOTTA GO NOW!" Aoi yelled as she dashed off.

The teachers and the students of Class 1-4 that peered out the window to hear this stared as Aoi ran off.

"HA!" Chibi cheered smugly as he turned to his old friends. "You guys owe me ¥2000!"

The other teachers glared at the diminutive teacher flatly. _"Coulda sworn he'd skip out to chase a girl this time!" "Well I had him on getting lost inside another portal...". _Megane growled in frustration, but just then Shin Mendou and the Emi squad [who happened to overhear] were about to run off after Aoi.

_"Wait for us~!" "We too shall aid Emi-san!"_

"O-OI YOU GUYS! COME BACK HE-!" Megane tried to chase after the wayward students, but...

****KAPOW!****

With a din of a nearby boxing bell, one of the mechanichal arm boxing gloves knocked the social studies teacher instantly, the other teachers sweatdropped at this.

_"Even when he's not here..."_ Kakugari started

_"...leave it to Ken to smash a teacher in the face..."_ Perm finished, as Chibi nodded sagely in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later...<br>**

**Vacant Lot - "Cherry Heights"**

The infamous vacant lot, Emi, along with Usagi, Aoi, Mendou and the Emi Squad had arrived to the vacant lot. In the backgroun, Kotatsuneko was lazing in his favorite kotatsu, while Cherry accompanied him in eating some taiyaki.

"...and that's what happened..." Usagi had finished explaining the situation.

"And Ken's 3DS suggested we go find you first and foremost if we're gonna take this bitch down and rescue Ken." Aoi continue.

Emi, with pleading eyes, clasped her hands together and pleaded. "Will t'cha help us...**Tanuki?"**

**Shou Inoue **stood pondering, he had listened intently to what the girls have explained to him, and he slowly opened his eyes, his crimson glare clear as he made a decision.

"I only consider myself Ken's **rival**...not his friend..." Shou started. "But the truth is, I still have a score to settle with him...and it's a martial artist's duty to help those in need...even if one of those is the most insufferable human being on the face of the planet...and if Emi-san is the one to ask this of me, I have no reason to refuse." Shou smiled, as he cracked his knuckles

Emi nodded, smiling that he was willing to help, but her face turned serious once more. "Our enemy this time...Blair...she can unleash anyone's deepest fears upon them..."

Shou's eyes widened, at that...but quickly gave a bark of laughter. "Pfft!...**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Shou laughed openly, the others staring at the ruffle haired teen oddly, but Shou recomposed himself quickly.

"Then go figure...Ken's 3DS **is absolutely right!" **Shou made a fist with his right hand and held it up to his face, the **red magatama **shinning brilliantly. "I am the best option for this fight! I...no...**WE **will gladly lend you our aid, Emi-san!" Shou said, his eyes shinning with brave resolution.

"Let's not waste anymore time then...let's go!" Emi said a smile on her face, even as she was about to face a fearsome foe...

...oddly enough she felt brave enough to face her now!

**To Be Continued...**


	31. Face the Darkness

**Urusei Yatsura 2**

**_Episode 27 - Face the Darkness!  
><em>**

All original cast and characters of Urusei Yatsura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I own only the OCs

Enjoy if you will.

This one is gonna be a multiparter!

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ? - En Route to ? ? ?<br>**

As it travelled through the air at breakneck speeds, the bat capsule made it's way to it's homebase as quickly as possible, carrying it's cargo who happened to be the unlucky Ken Aoki. Ken sat inside the pinkish, bat like capsule...scowling.

"...what the hell happened today?!" Ken asked...seemingly to no one in particular, but he knew there was one spirit with him that was always listening: the blue magatama.

_[Well...we got kidnapped...and this happened because the Anti-Boss system was undergoing maintenance and upgrade so it caught us off guard, I suppose we could add to the list of upgrades some anti aerial cannons to that list.] _The amulet conferred to it's keeper.

"That's not what I meant!" Ken reproached, fuming. "I mean...what the HELL?! An **empath**?! A freaking empath of ALL things?! _F**k! _Of all possible **espers**...as if the electric ki didn't make her OP already!" Ken complained angrily.

_[...Well...I will admit I am as surprised as you are to learn about it...] _The amulet admitted. _[But is that really such a big deal?]_

"It is to me!" Ken remarked. "You know I have **ZERO **defense against an empath, she can read me through and through!" Ken continued. "Grrr! And supposedly according to her I'm her husband and she just couldn't be bothered to tell me about this **HUGE ****secret **of hers! _And one as **invasive **as that to make matters worse!_"

Ken could sense the spirit inside his amulet glaring at him flatly. _[...Really?...**YOU **of all people complaining about someone keeping secrets from you? Isn't that a little hypocritical?]_

"Not the point!" Ken followed up. "Besides **I **get to keep secrets, everyone else doesn't!" Ken argued...childishly...

_[...*sigh*...] _The amulet sighed. _[...we should focus on this situation right now, don't ya think?]_

"HMPH!" Ken scoffed. "Pretty much just a press of a button and I can directly..." Ken raised his hand where he was holding his 3DS...or rather where the 3DS **USED **to be. "...eh?..."

_[The Akashic 3DS was dropped a few minutes ago...right before the capsule trapped you and kidnapped you while you were arguing against Emi...just FYI, Aniki...] _The magatama said in a deadpan.

"...well...this royally sucks!" Ken complained, as he stood up within the capsule. "Guess we're doing this old school..." Ken said as from his seemingly bottomless pockets he produced several tools in his hands.

_[I suggest you take your time...we are several thousands of meters up in the air right now...] _The amulet warned.

"...Duly noted..." Ken answered. "...just gonna lay the groundwork for a quick escape...by the by, where is this capsule taking me?" Ken asked

The blue magatama conferred with the Akashic Records in the blink of an eye and quickly returned with an answer. "...literally a dark and spooky forest, with a...UFO styled to look like a creepy castle..."

Ken stopped his tampering with the capsule's electronics and blinked as he heard that, grabbing the blue amulet with one hand and raising it to his eyes, Ken leveled a flat glare. "...Seriously?"

The blue amulet returned the sarcastic answer with it's own. "Aniki, honestly I can't make this shit up..."

Ken glared at the amulet for a couple of seconds, and returned to messing with the inner workings of the bat-capsule, one quick change in it's wiring and the capsule turned clear, Ken now saw that indeed he was headed to what looked like a haunted castle.

"...Well...a horror level it is then..." Ken said, cracking his knuckles, as he returned to tampering the kidnapping device.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest in the Outskirts of Tomobiki - Blair's UFO<br>**

Emi and company had arrived at the coordinates Blair had shown last, her entourage were close friends willing to help her recover her husband and brave the scary castle/UFO. Shou, Usagi, Aoi along with Shin Mendou and the Emi Squad stood at the gates of the gothic castle, flanking Emi at both sides. The teens were having a strategic meeting... one that would prove surreal.

"Allow me to confirm what we've gleaned thus far..." Shin Mendou spoke first. "Kenichi Aoki was kidnapped...by a former tormentor of yours, am I correct, Lady Emi?" Mendou asked.

Emi nodded. "Y-yeah...she always picked on me every chance she got back in Middle School...and now she took my Sweetie just to get under my skin again."

"All so she could mess with you some more, right?" Shou added. "*sigh*...I heard Ken had built some insane security system at school, and this still happened?"

"Dude! That capsule thing just swooped outta nowhere!...Oh yeah, and the _Anti-Boss thingy_ was on the **fritz** today apparently..." Aoi said as she added a bit of info to the conversation. _"After the whole Boys against Girls debacle, Ken had to fix some things up!"_

"I do recall Kenichi-kun mentioned it was a **prototype**..." Usagi wondered. "But back to the topic at hand, **Blair**...I got a vibe that she seems like a witch."

This time the 3DS [currently in Emi's hands] joined the conversation. "（=｀〜´=）According to the file on Blair Hekate, her species is only capable of optic and auditory illusions, normally a non-threat but since Emi has revealed Blair possesses an invasive telepathic ability (︶︹︺) her abilities become much more dangerous to those unprepared. I have downloaded a map of the interior of the UFO, and am monitoring any and all threats inside, I have installed a radar function on your phones that will alert you of any traps or enemies you may encounter." Everyone checked their cellphones except for Emi, who had the 3DS in her hands.

"Telepa...you mean the **mind reading**, right?" Bantarou struggled to keep up _"Seriously, I STILL think it's weird Kitsune could build this thing to talk!"_

Shin Mendou's eyes glinted, he saw a chance. "If we are to coordinate our efforts, I believe it is necessary that we ALL remain informed...would you all not agree?" Mendou asked, everyone else turned to the billionaire heir curious

"...(¬ ¬ )" The 3DS turned to look at the Mendou scion suspiciously. "...I will answer any questions you may have on a need-to-know basis on regards with this mission...if it's unrelated or unimportant I will refuse to answer...(¬ ¬ )"

"Noted..." Mendou answered, not the best deal but if anything he would be better informed at least.

_"You're taking all of this surprising well, now that I notice..." _Usagi deadpanned at Mendou, who in response scratched his cheek meekly.

"What are t'cha up to?" Emi asked suspicious.

"Please milady, I must know..." Mendou begged...in a [failed] debonair manner and then addressed Ken's 3DS. "First: how can we trust your information? From what sources are you acquiring this knowledge?" Mendou pointedly asked.

"...╮(￣～￣) Well, since a little less than half our party is already privy to this information I might as well tell the rest of you about it and fill in the gaps, it will also help to explain the **advantage** we have in this mission by bringing **Shou** along..." The 3DS agreed, though Shou wondered just to what the 3DS meant.

"!" Emi looked surprised. "W-wait...are t'cha sure about this?" Emi asked.

"Not to worry, these people pose no major threat to my master whether they acquire this knowledge or not.(￣ω￣;)" The handheld device assured, while it was glared at spitefully by the Emi Squad and Mendou.

"No doubt you have noticed the blue magatama around my master's neck right?" The amulet explained. "This amulet actually boosts a latent power my master possesses up to it's maximal quality by connecting him directly to the **Akashic Records**."

"W-WHAT?!" Mendou all but screamed, though Emi, Usagi and Shou already knew this the others were confused. "T-the Akashic Records...it said to be a supernatural and **universal** repository of vast and **limitless** **information**! An infinite library that can answer **ANY **question and grant any information within it's confines...coupled that with that delinquents already prodigious [but not quite as mine] intelligence...I see now..." Mendou realized instantly what this meant.

"I shouldn't be all that surprised you have heard about it...but then again Emi, Usagi and Shou already knew this information.(￣^￣)" The portable game console explained.

"True." "Old news for us..." "You betcha~!" The trio confirmed, much to Mendou's shock.

"HUH?! B-but if you knew-?! W-why didn't you tell me?!" Shin Mendou demanded to know, but he was only answered by the suspicious glares of the trio in question...along with the handheld itself. "(⋋_⋌)...I wonder **why?**"

While Mendou was put on the spot, and laughed nervously at that "_Ah...hehehehe~..." _

Minoru blinked surprised as he digested what he just learned. "W-wait...that means you're connected to the Akashic Records?!"

The 3DS face icon nodded. "Indeed, but that's beside the point: the main focus is the **Legendary Magatama**." The 3DS started to explain

"According to legend, a powerful being resides in each of these three amulets, and only a worthy keeper is capable of wielding it's powers. Three keepers must wield each amulet to borrow the powers of the spirits within them." The 3DS related. "My master possesses the **Magatama of Wisdom**, while Shou here is the keeper of the **Magatama of Courage**. _The third keeper's location is...**unknown**..._"

"That's how **some **of the legend goes..." Shou confirmed, though Emi looked concerned at the mention of the third keeper.

"But of course the legend is mostly lacking information and a lot of it is nothing but hooey~.( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ" The 3DS said.

"..."

**"EEEEEEEEEEH?!" **Shou yelled in shock, Emi too was stunned surprised as she watched the 3DS in her hands. "W-whaddya mean-? **Isamu **told me himsel-!" Shou was about to challenge, but was cut off by the blue handheld.

"Yeah, not even the spirits of the magatamas are privy to the **whole story**...but that is essentially beside the point.(￣^￣)" The 3DS said. "Our advantage in this situation relies on the **innate **ability Shou has, which also plays as a requirement on being the wielder of the red amulet and how this one boosts his powers in this regard.(￣ω￣;)"

"W-well...since my magatama is the one of courage...I assume my bravery will-" Shou was about to answer, but was cutoff once again.

"Sorry but no, brave as you are, that's not our Ace in this mission.(｀ڼ´)" The 3DS answered smugly. "Our enemy this time is a **psychic,** specifically a** telepath**. So we will use **your own psychic power against her! (****≧ω≦)" **The 3DS explained at Shou.

"..."

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Everyone screamed in shock**

* * *

><p><strong>Blair's UFO - Throne Room<br>**

An enormous and massive throne room appeared to Ken's sight, the walls surrounding the room covered in jet black, but fortunately a few torches lit the room, ending to the throne room. **Blair **herself, clad with a big pointy hat and donning a long dark cloak, beneath the cloak a one piece swimsuit-like outfit covered her body, she gave the appearance of a menacing witch, to her sides stood two imposing and threatening figures: to her left, **a hockey masked giant, wielding an enormous chainsaw in his hand, this...creature...was known as Jason. **To Blair's right: **another giant, clad in a billowing trenchcoat and wearing a somber hat, his gloved hands ended in knives at their fingertips, his face shrouded in shadows, only twin red glares shone from beneath his hat, this man was known as Krueger.**

"Whoa..." Ken said slightly awed

"Impressed?" Blair siad with a smile. "You...are Emi's **Sweetie. **Allow me to introduce myself: my name is **Blair, Blair Hekate. **No doubt you must be **scared **because of your unfamiliar little situation, no?" Blair asked leadingly

"Hm? Oh nah~..." Ken answered, much to Blair's shock. "Just kinda surprised to how **cliche** this whole thing is..." Ken said in good nature.

"W-...What?!" Blair remarked shocked.

"Don't get me wrong, **Magic Girl. **I'm a fan o' the old school, and since you're into horror stuff howzzabout you and I check some horror movies sometime? Maybe on a date?" Ken suggested with smile.

Blair blinked, her eyes wide trying to understand what was happening, Jason and Krueger looked at each other uneasy, not uttering a word, it seemed their 'captive didn't even register their presences.

"You...are **NOT **afraid?" Blair asked incredulous. "Y-you are trapped in my clutches! Your fate is in my hands! I alone decide whether you live or d-!" Blair tried to go into her scary persona once more.

"OH! That reminds me..." Ken cut off, as his hands went up to the capsule's wiring and with a quick tampering...

***BZZT!* *KZZT!* *BFWOOM!***

The capsule started to wobble in mid-air and spark, soon giving up the ghost as it crashed into the floor, and released Ken. Ken stepped out of the [currently crying] bat capsule.

"Phew! It was starting to get cramped in there~!" Ken said leisurely, as he limbered up.

"(O x O;)!?" Blair looked in shock as Ken had managed to escape the capsule effortlessly, the boy standing imposingly tall to the rather petite alien witch.

"So..." Ken dug his hand in his pocket and produced a fliptop cellphone with practiced ease. "...will you give me your contact info? Mail and address, perhaps?" Ken shot a confident smile.

Blair's left eye twitched...perhaps this boy was only putting up a brave front? "Hmph...very well...let's see you deal with this!" Blair gave a snap of her fingers and jumped back, soon the two titans: Jason and Krueger stepped forward to confront Ken.

Ken looked up unamused at the two figures in front of him.

"**Rrr...RRRRAAAAAGH!" **Jason bellowed as he revved up the chainsaw, making it roar loudly.

**"Fu fu fu...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Krueger wielded his bladed gloves with a maniacal laugh in front of Ken's face.

"_Fufufufufu~! Let's see how long your fa___ç_ade holds against my minions~!" _Blair cackled to herself

Ken didn't budge, his expression was still the same squinty eyed neutral one, absolutely unreadable. _[Aniki...these guys...] _Ken's amulet shone.

_(I know, I know...) _Ken conferred telepathically.

As the two monstrous figures stepped towards Ken, the moment they were within reach Ken did something unexpected.

***GRAB* *GRAB***

Ken's hands shot out and grabbed them both by their faces, his fingers pressing with painful force on their skulls.

"Whu...WHAT?!" Blair yelped in surprise.

"HUH?!" "URK!?" Both made a motion to remove the attacking hand from their faces, but Ken started saying something. "Now now **children...**Mommy and Daddy are having an important conversation...so~..."

With blinding speed and impressive strength Ken lifted the two humanoid titans off the floor, and in a fluid motion first he smashed their heads together.

*****SMASH!*** "GUHWO!" "GRAAAAH~!" **Both titans roared in pain

"Do Daddy a favor...**and siddown!" **Ken roared, as he was not done and threw the two to opposing sides of the room, launching them at an amazing speed, and the two crashed the walls.

*******CRASH!***** "GAHAAAA~!"** leaving an impressive crater of warped and twisted steel on the black metallic walls of the room!

"...WHAT?!" Blair yelped again, surprised once more.

Ken dusted his hands, as he cracked the joints in his knuckles boredly. _(Complete **scrubs~...) **[...Eyup~...] _Both Ken and the blue magatama thought in boredom. "Now...where were we?" Ken once more offered his cellphone, seeking the alien girl's contact information.

Blair stared at the boy in front of her, no only was he not scared, but even despite the fact she had kidnapped him all of a sudden and out of the blue, he was taking everything in stride, worse yet: **he was commanding the entire situation to his whims!**

_(Buh-...But WHY?!) _Blair thought in desperation. _(Earthlings are a **development level F** race! Extremely primitive in all senses of the word! But somehow...he not only managed to rewire the capsule, but he reprogrammed it to release?!...) _Blair stared long and hard at the pony-tailed delinquent in front of her._(Not just that...but my **broth-**...err...I mean my minions were no match for him?!) _Blair glared at Ken cautiously.

Ken noticed this, as he flipped his hair back. "Hey now~...don't stare too long, ya might fall for me, ya know~?" Ken shamelessly flirted.

_(...Well...**Sweetie**...you are certainly more than meets the eye...but I WILL pry your secrets out of you...) _Blair smiled malevolently, her 'X' shaped pupils opening into a full circle, and her eyes shining unnaturally.

"...?" Ken looked confused for a moment, but his face turned to realization "!", and with his eyes fully open, he glared down at the alien telepath.

**She had NO idea WHO she was messing with.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ken's Mindscape - Level 1-1<br>**

As a telepath, Blair entered the mind of Ken easily...however what she encountered was bar none beyond what she could expect.

"Level 1-1?" Blair asked, as before her stood an empty void, the only thing in front of her was a message that read 'Level 1-1' in a very blocky looking font...followed by a very pixelated representation of her face along with an 'X 1'...whatever that meant...

So far...Ken's mind proved to be very...unusual.

Soon the blackness started to disappear to give way to what seemed like a white void..which became populated by one single metal and futuristic road, beneath Blair's feet, the void soon became crowded with equations and formulas, pieces of information started to flow from all reaches some simple, others extremely complicated, as well as futuristic towers seemingly belonging to a very advanced era.

"This is...this is not what I'm looking for!" Blair yelled angrily, she looked all over but no matter how she exerted her powers, the information she sought would not reveal itself.

"Mind if I ask a question?" Ken asked from behind Blair

"**KYAAAH~!" **Blair jumped and put some distance, behind her stood Ken, as relaxed as ever. "D-don't do that!" Blair scolded furiously.

Ken scratched the back of his head in mock embarrassment. "Sorry sorry~!" Ken apologized, but it did not feel sincere. "Didn't mean to scare you~_kehehehe~!"_

Blair blushed hotly. "Y-y-you did not scare me! Y-y-you only...SURPRISED me! _Y-yeah, that's it!" _Blair excused lamely

"Just wanted to ask a little question...and since you ARE kinda **trespassing** I figure it would only be fair..." Ken explained, one eye open, a smile on his face.

Blair stepped back. "H-how are you-...what are you...?" Blair wanted to ask, but Ken cut off.

"Are **psychics **common amongst you aliens?, see cuz you're kinda the..._fourth or fifth...I dunno..._ esper I've met." Ken said.

Blair blinked, counting Emi, **she should've been the second esper Ken met so far. **"N-no...psychic users..._s-save for a few specific species..._**are incredibly rare!"** Blair confirmed.

Ken nodded as he heard that. "_Hmm~..._good to know!" Ken said cheerfully. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but this is a little too close and personal even for me, so could you please leave~." Ken said politely, never losing his smile. "I'm willing to go on a date with ya if you're so interested in me, but I' rather you not try to get into my head." Ken said, as he pointed to his head

Blair finally shook off her initial shock, and glared down at Ken. "H-HA! I won't leave just yet! Not until I pry your deepest, darkest secrets! Your most frightening fears! _Y-you may have surprised me a little bit before..._but now you face the might of **Blair**, **the Ultimate Witch!" **And with a snap of her fingers she conjured several gigantic monsters behind her, horrifying giant monstrous tarantula, dangerous titanic Orochi like beast, a snake with several heads like a hydra, and an enormous three-headed dog, a Cerberus just behind her.

"So...tell me, **Sweetie**...are you afraid yet?" Blair taunted with a knowing, malevolent smile, as the three beasts mimicked her expression.

****BOOOM!** **BOOOM!****

**Twin blasts shot forward and instantly eradicated the tarantula and the Orochi that had been flanking Blair.**

"... ... ... ... ..._eh?..._" Blair asked, with an utterly confused expression, before her Ken was merely pointing, his hands making a finger gun gesture...and his fingers smoking for some reason.

"Last chance to bail, Magic Girl!" Ken said with a confident smile. "I'm kinda a bad match-up for a telepath, you see...**not the worst match-up**, but this ain't gonna go easy for you~." Ken said with a smile.

Blair stepped back on the psychic road she was standing on. "H-how?! Y-you shouldn't able to resist me! I've faced other espers! Why do you have such strong mental defenses?!" Blair demanded to know.

Ken thought the question for a moment. "Hmm...maybe it's cuz **I'm the first 'Clairvoyant' ****you've ever faced, **no?" Ken said, his sneaky smile in full throttle

**"...**whu-..."

**"CLAIRVOYANT!?" Blair screamed in absolute shock**

* * *

><p><strong>Blair's UFO - Castle Corridor<br>**

**"Sweetie's a WHAT?!" **Emi yelled in shock at the handheld in her hands, the group was slowly and cautiously making it's way through the UFO.

"(¬､¬) A **Clairvoyant." **The 3DS said annoyed. "In layman terms, Master has the ability to perceive information about a person, object, location or event through any other means beyond the normal senses." The device explained. "It is also the requirement to wield the **Blue Magatama's powers**, same with the other keepers: **All Magatama Keepers MUST have the innate potential for a psychic ability, **the amulet will then nurture the psychic ability that matches the amulet to it's maximal skill, and the maximal ability of clairvoyance is obviously connection to the Akashic Records. **Wisdom = Clairvoyance, **obviously...just as** Kindness = Empathy, ** _go fig, Emi you'd have been an excellent candidate for the Green Magatama...(o_o)" _

Emi cringed a little and laughed nervously at that remark. _"Ah...hehehe~..."_

"So that's what you meant when you said there were** conditions** **to use the magatamas**, right Inoue-kun?" Usagi asked

While Shou merely twitched his eye. "..."

The 3DS continued "and well... **Courage equals-**"

"NOPE! YOU ARE A FILTHY LIAR! HAHAHAHA~!" Shou laughed deranged, as he had learned a **very upsetting fact **about his talents. "I HAVE NO~ IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! HAHAHAHAHAhahahHAhahAHaha~!"

Shin and the Emi Squad leveled a suspicious glare at the ruffle haired boy. "How can we be so certain you have never abused those abilities of yours?" Mendou asked.

"BECAUSE I HAVE **NO **PSYCHIC POWERS! AND EVEN IF I HAD POWERS I SWEAR THAT..._well..._IT WOULDN'T BE **THAT**!" Shou yelled frustrated.

"I'm sorry but the fact you can wield the **Red Magatama**, proves that you carry the one skill we need in this mission..._on that note: _you never noticed it up until now?! (o_O?)" The 3DS said incredulous. "**You've used this ability just nearly every time you and Master have fought!"**

"Yeah...I mean even I became aware of my abilities early in my life, how come t'cha never noticed, Tanuki?" Emi asked as she floated upside down to stare at Shou.

"GHK-! " Shou blushed brightly as Emi was staring at him. "I-it's one thing to have an ability like clairvoyance, telepathy or empathy but...I mean, **Isamu **told me to activate my power all I have to do is **believe in myself! **I swear I'm just a normal teenager!" Shou yelled in frustration, slamming a fist covered in black fire to the wall behind him, ******WHAM!**** **causing a huge shockwave that caused the entire corridor to shake and rattle, making several metal panels come loose and wiring and electronic parts fall everywhere

****CRASH!** ***BOOM!*** **CRASH!****

"..." Shou stood there, looking quite meek.

"_Normal...sure..." _Usagi deadpanned.

_"If he's normal then I'm a three-headed, tango-dancing monkey..." _Bantarou snarked.

"...You only got one head boss..." Souta commented earning an irate _"SHADDUP!" _from Bantarou.

"But isn't this weird..." Aoi said as she looked suspicious at her surroundings. "We're already this far inside and so far and we haven't seen that witch bitch anywhere! _Or any guards or traps or anything anywhere!_"

Everyone stared at their surroundings, it was true, the group had been walking for quite a while and nothing had happened yet.

"_Yeah..._that IS weird!" Emi remarked. _"By now Blair should've taunted us with a holographic message or something...or even sent her brothers at us!" _Emi paused to consider.

"(⋋_⋌) Master is buying time." The 3DS spoke up. "(;｀_´) Blair has picked to read his mind first, as a clairvoyant, Master's very keenly aware of his surroundings and even more so mentally, among **espers **his kind have a **powerful mental defense because of this.**" The handheld explained. "**Empaths**, however can bypass this defense by reading a clairvoyants soul, empaths won't get an accurate assessment of the info they are hiding, but they can prod and poke and monitor their targets emotional state to ascertain that which they hide...like a lie detector, and a clairvoyant has little to no defense against this.(-_-;)"

Emi blinked surprised. "So that's why Sweetie was so angry?" Emi said, a bit befuddled.

"Bear in mind my Master prides himself in being capable of keeping a poker face even in the most dire of situations to prevent any foe from gaining any advantage over him..." The 3DS clarified. "(¬､¬) The fact that you hid your power like such, and how you constantly divined Master's intentions with such an ability...well...understandably pissed him off.(￣ω￣;)"

Emi blinked at this information. "I-I never knew..." Emi said.

Usagi decided to focus the group once more. "Well, Kenichi-kun is buying us time, right? What should we do now then? Head over and rescue Kenichi-kun right away?"

"(￣▽￣) Actually given the situation I have decided to focus on cutting off the enemy's options for the time being." The 3DS spoke. "(⋋_⋌) Since this is a UFO our opponents have the possibility to flee the planet, severely limiting out movement in the event we need to retreat, so I've been directing you towards the bridge. If we sabotage the controls in the main bridge, Blair and her cronies won't be able to leave the planet until repairs are made."

"T-that's...actually kind of devious..." Shou praised.

"As expected of one of Sweetie's inventions~!" Emi praised happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Blair's UFO - Throne Room<br>**

"..." Ken looked passive, his eyes closed.

"㈐2...㈐2" Blair looked strained, in deep concentration, her eyes focused on Ken.

"..." Krueger and Jason stared at the mental brawling duo, unsure on what to do.

"...Umm..." Krueger tipped his hat lower on his face. "W-...what should we do now?" He asked, somewhat nervously

"!" Jason was startled by the question, but examined the situation before them, by what he saw, their little sister was actually having trouble reading the mind of the earthling before her. "...ah!" Jason exclaimed.

"You thought of something?" Krueger asked, hopeful.

"Since he's like this, maybe we can help our little sister by clobbering this guy while he's in trance!" Jason cheered, as he readied both arms for a hammer strike.

"!" Blair snapped to attention momentarily. "You fools! Wait-!"

As Jason swung his arms down with the full intent of causing harm, Ken's hand suddenly shot out and- ***KAPOW!* **buried a painful punch right in Jason's hockey mask/face. Jason's mask broke to pieces, as it's owner crumpled to the floor moaning in pain, Krueger looking over his younger sibling concerned.

"You utter fools!" Blair chastised. "This man just so happens to be a clairvoyant! He's fully aware of your actions and mine! Attacking someone like him by surprise is nigh impossible! GH-!"

"S-sister!" Krueger exclaimed in concern as Blair grimaced.

"F-FOOL! I AM YOUR MISTRESS! REMEMBER THAT! I won't be defeated by a mere primitive creature like this human!" Blair barked irately. "B-but it's taking all my concentration to try and read his mind! Y-you two are useless against him anyway, so go and deal with Emi and her primitive friends!㈐2" Blair ordered, as she glared in anger to the passive Ken.

"U-understood, Mistress!" Both brothers stood to attention and exclaimed as they ran out of the room at full speed.

Blair glared down at Ken. "There's no shame in giving up, Magic Girl~." Ken taunted with his eyes closed.

**"QUIET YOU!****㈐2" **Blair roared in anger, as even now the boy in front of her was resisting her psychic attack with relative ease. "Gnn gnng gnn~!" But the young witch would not surrender.

Not to the likes of someone like Ken!

* * *

><p><strong>Blair's UFO - Main Bridge<strong>

Emi's group had arrived at a large room, one that looked vastly different from the rest of the UFO/ castle. Instead it was clearly a very futuristic room, three large panels set with several controls and switches floated from the ground in front of a lone ergonomic looking floating chair, looking out to large windows, currently sealed drowning the room in almost complete darkness, though only part of the room clearly maintained it's futuristic aesthetic, towards the back several torches [which actually were just holographic displays] each with a blue colored flame leading up to a throne room in the most pure Gothic style imaginable. It was clashing.

_"Z...Z...Z"_

"W-well there's a interior decorator that didn't do it's job completely here..." Shin Mendou commented on the decor.

"Y-yeah, but look over there!" Minoru pointed out to the floating panels. "This totally looks like the main bridge! Those must be the UFO's controls!"

Bantarou, Natsu and Souta rolled up their sleeves, as the three produced a blunt weapon each: a metal bat, a lead pipe, and steel chain. "Welp! We just have to smash those panels right?" Bantarou asked.

"（￣ー￣）Yeah, that should do the trick." The 3DS responded, making a holographic message appear above the panels reading: **PILOT CONTROL FUNCTION: 100%. **"Just make sure to smash that up until it reads 0%. We do enough damage like that and it'll take weeks for them to repair it. ＼(＾▽＾*)" The 3DS assured.

_"Z...Z...Z"_

_"We even get_ _an enemy meter? _Well isn't that convenient?" Natsu pointed out, while the rest of the Emi Squad looked at the hologram, but shook their head and walked towards the console menacingly...

"So far so good..." Shou commented.

"Yeah...I guess they were expecting us to make a beeline for Kenichi-kun..." Usagi added.

But Emi still looked concerned. "Hrmm..."

"Emi-san?" Shou asked worried.

"I am such a butthead!" Emi bemoaned. "If I hadn't kept my empathy a secret, Sweetie wouldn't have gotten mad, and he'd be alert to dodge Blair's capsule and...GRRRRR! This is my fault!" Emi yelled frustrated

_"Z...Z...Z"_

"Emi-san, no one here thinks that!" Shou consoled. _"I-I'll admit learning of your abilities was surprising but-!"_

"That's right!" Usagi cut off as Shou was going off topic. "Even as alert as Ken is, there are things he never sees coming, _clairvoyance or not! Besides, the guy keeps a ton of secrets from us!"  
><em>

"B-but-!" Emi was about to argue, but her hand was and held gently by Mendou. "Myladi, please set your heart at ease, a beauteous maiden like yourself shouldn't suffer because of that lout."

Emi glared flatly at him. _"Yeaaaaah...since I'm an empath I can tell what yer **really** feelin' right now, t'cha know that, right?" _Emi shot flatly.

"G-GURK!" Mendou flinched as he was busted.

"..." Aoi kept silent, examining the darkened room. "Hey guys..."

_"Z...Z...Z"_

"No doubt all you have are nothing but impure thoughts!" Shou accused glaring at Mendou flatly.

"How dare you?!" Shin barked offended, unsheathing his katana at Shou. "I will not tolerate a filthy commoner like you besmirching my reputation!" Mendou challenged.

"Guys?" Aoi called to attention

"We do not have time for this!" Usagi scolded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Funny that...because I think you're the filthy one here, Mendou!" Shou shot back, his obscure energy blazing from his body.

"Guys!" Aoi called out once more

"Tanuki! We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves!" Emi chided

"B-But Emi-san!..." Shou wanted to complain.

"Worry not, Milady." Mendou said, as he readied his katana. "As soon as I cut this cur, I will pick up his share of the work as well!"

****WHAM****

"Will all you nerds shut up?!" Aoi roared, as she clobbered Mendou right on the skull, sending the billionaire scion down to the ground, everyone stopping whatever they were doing to stare at Aoi, even Bantarou and his gang who were just about to start wrecking the UFO's main console. "Listen..." Aoi said as everyone kept suddenly silent.

_"Z...Z...Z"_

_"Snoring?" _Usagi asked in a low voice.

_"We're not alone in here." _Aoi explained quietly, trying to decipher where the snoring was coming from.

_"(⊙ _ ⊙)! S-she's right! There's one other entity here besides us!" _The 3DS automatically lowered it's volume. _"I-...I have no data on whatever it is! Only that it's **not** **human**!"_

_"Z...Z...Z"_

_"Where is it?" _Shou asked, as he scanned the area finding nothing, the Emi Squad didn't dare move a muscle in fear they would wake up whatever was slumbering in this room with them.

_"Dammit! This place has too much of an echo to be able to find the snorer!" _Aoi complained

_"Wait! Let me!" _Emi said quietly as she closed her eyes and focused her abilities and scanned for another heart, another soul within this room. Emi used her empathy to detect where the creature was hiding, she could sense Shou, Usagi, Aoi, Mendou, Bantarou, Minoru, Natsu and Souta...and one other who was happily dreaming right above their heads.

_"There!" _Emi opened her eyes and pointed to the ceiling,a ceiling that towered way above the heads of Emi and crew.

_"Z...Z...Z"_

Right up there in the rafters they all saw a...creature...wrapped in a long and cumbersome robe, hanging **upside down **from one of the metallic crossbeams.

_"Th-the hell?!" _Aoi exclaimed. _"How the hell are we supposed to get up there?!"_

_"I can fly up there~!" _Emi said with a smile and was about to silently fly up, but the 3DS in her hand beeped quietly.

_"__(⊙ _ ⊙)! Don't! We have no idea what is up there! What we should do is move the ship's main piloting console out of the room and try not to wake that up!"  
><em>The handheld device warned.

_"Uh-...umm...that seems like the best idea..." _Bantarou and his cronies nodded, as they decided that instead of smashing the console right there and then, moving it away seemed like a better option...however...

_"...Grrrrrrrr!.._Damn you, Shou Inoue!" Mendou recovered consciousness! Emi and the others were desperately shushing him to be quiet but- "I WILL NOT FORGIVE THIS TRANSGRESSION!" Mendou roared at the top of his lungs.

**／／／／／／******三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三******＼＼＼＼＼＼**

**"【((((((((SHADDUP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!))))))))】"**

**＼＼＼＼＼＼******三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三三**／／／／／／**

**A loud thunderous yell erupted from the ceilings, everyone had to cover their ears from the sonic attack that so suddenly struck them all.**

"L-LOUD!" Shou complained as he tried to withstand the deafening roar by covering his ears.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT SCREECH?!" Mendou tried to ask, even as he buried his ears to minimize the sound, and was kicked and knocked out with a downward kick to his head by a furious Aoi, who also had to block out the sound with her hands.

"MORON! YOU HAD TO YELL, DIDN'T YOU?!" Aoi scolded, though no one heard her.

Everyone turned their eyes to the ceiling the moment the sound wave stopped, wary of exactly what did they wake up.

Meanwhile in the rafters, a slumbering creature stirred as she was finally woken up. _"Sheesh! Can't a gal catch some Z's in this joint!" _She muttered in complaint, wrestling with her robe, she managed to maneuver enough to peek at what was happening...and that woke her up instantly.

"W-WHU?!" She gasped, as she saw four humanoids [she assumed they were earthlings] carrying her piloting console away, or were going to before she yelled at them to stop, by the entrance she saw some other humans...and one very familiar Oni girl.

_(Oh crap!) _She thought _(What is she doing here?! A-and those guys...what were they gonna do to my piloting console?!)_

_(Dang it! If I don't do something to them...Blair is gonna...**SHE'S GONNA DOCK MY PAY!)**_ The creature thought in desperation.

"No other choice! Computer, voice command! Seal all exits to main bridge and kill the lights!" The creature ordered in a loud and clear voice.

***KACHUNK*** ***KACHUNK***

The doors to the main bridge closed behind Emi and company, as well as the room was submerged in absolute darkness.

"Dammit! We're trapped!" Aoi complained as she slammed a fist at the metal doors.

"H-Hey! Who turned off the lights?!" Natsu said, trying to navigate the darkness.

"C-calm down!" Minoru called out. "If we can't see then neither can that...alien thing!"

**"RUDE!" **A feminine voice yelled and smacked Minoru in the back of his head.

"OW!" Minoru complained.

"I'm not an alien '_thing_'..._though I am an alien to you guys...but anyway!" _The feminine voice complained.

"What does Blair want with my Sweetie?!" Emi called out to the darkness.

"Hey hey! Don't ask me, Emi! I'm just on her payroll!" The creature answered back.

Emi blinked surprised. "W-wait a minute...that voice..."

"It matters not!" Mendou called, wielding his blade. "Whether this coward creature hides itself in darkness, I, Shin Mendou shall cut it down!" Mendou declared swinging his blade around.

"H-Hey! Watch were you're swinging that!" Usagi scolded, dodging a wayward slash.

"**RUDE!" **Another smack to the back of a head, this time Mendou's. _"OW!"_

"I'm not an '**it**'! I'm a '**she**'! And I don't care what that moron of my boss says I'm not an '**Igor**' either!" She yelled angrily. "My name is **Allegra! **And I won't let you threaten my **part-time job!"**

**"A-ALLEGRA-CHAN?!" **Emi gasped surprised, an old friend, one of the very few she had made in her time away from Earth, and now she faced her as an enemy.

"Y-You know her?! Also: YOU'RE JUST A PART-TIMER?!" Usagi yelled out in bewilderment. "Why in the world are you helping this Blair woman torture Moroboshi?!" Usagi questioned.

"Guh-! I-I don't have a choice! I need this job!" Allegra barked back from the darkness. "It's not like I wanna do this, but I gotta pay the bills!" She explained. "So nothing personal, **Emi**...but I'm gonna take you down!" Allegra said in the vast darkness.

"Gnn!" Emi gritted her teeth, Allegra was serious!

The room was pitch black, even their foe's voice seemed to boom from all directions, all Emi and company could hear was the flapping of **wings**.

"H-hey!...I-isn't this a bad situation?!" Natsu said worried. "We can't attack in this darkness!" As soon as Natsu finished saying this, he felt someone swoop from on high and deliver a painful kick right on his face. "GUFWHA-!" Natsu fell down, groaning.

Minoru looked around, worried. _(A-All right...just...don't make a sound, and you'll be fine!) _Minoru thought to himself, but Allegra swooped in, grabbed him and slammed him into a while. "GAHAA~!" Minoru collapsed, and once again Allegra took to the air.

"We're getting clobbered here!" Bantarou called out, as he instinctually rolled out of the way of another attack. "We need help

"(⋋_⋌) Give me a second! Allegra's using a **sonar **type of ability to detect us and attack! _She's using a sub-sonic frequency, we can't hear when she uses it_" The 3DS said, it's screen showing the only source of light in the entire room, soon a holographic ring with the word "**TARGET" **shone around Allegra, briefly showing a slight humanoid figure until-

**／／／／******三三三三三三三三******＼＼＼＼**

**"【((((((((GET OFFA ME!))))))))】"**

**＼＼＼＼******三三三三三三三三**／／／／**

Another sound blast forced the hologram to disperse! Again, everyone covered their ears from the sonic attack.

"(〇o〇；) N-No good! She can disperse my holorings!" The 3DS said in panic. "(⋋_⋌) We need your lightning, Emi!"

"I..." Emi blinked, she knew Allegra and she didn't want to hurt her...however... "...Sweetie needs me right now!" Emi gritted her teeth, as she tapped into her amulet's power and detected her old friend quickly.

"!" Allegra noticed this and flew back in panic, heading to hide in one of the rafters.

Emi held aloft a ball of electricity, filling the room with light. "I...I don't want to do this! But t'cha left me no other choice!" Emi roared somehow torn about attacking her old friend, it was clear in her face. Images of her, along with **Rin** flooded her mind, of the fun times the three would have, of how her two friend's helped her constantly...but...

"There's another way."

Shou grabbed Emi's arm, Emi looked at Shou confused. "T-Tanuki?!" Emi said, in the verge of tears.

"Leave this to me." Shou said in a commanding tone. "I can fight in absolute darkness, and clearly it would be too cruel to ask you to defeat her." Shou reasoned.

"N-no, I can-" Emi tried to argue, but Shou cut her off.

"I can see it in your face..." Shou said, as the light overhead made his eyes shine red, while his face was cast in some shadows. "I'll fight her in your stead."

Emi blinked back the tears, a smile forming in her lips. "Mm!" Emi nodded. "J-just...go easy on her...please..." Emi pleaded.

Shou smiled, only visible thanks to the enormous ball of electricity overhead. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Emi then dispersed her lightning, the room once more flooded in darkness as Shou stepped forward.

"Aoi-san, keep everyone else safe on the meantime!" Shou ordered as he stepped into the middle of the vast room.

"Got it!" Aoi called back, conjuring a sphere of light over her head, shinning and signaling where she was. "Hey nerds! Follow me unless you wanna get clobbered!" Aoi called, as she dashed towards the throne so everyone could take cover behind it. Everyone [everyone minus the unconscious Mendou] made a mad dash to behind the throne, using Aoi's ki ball like a beacon. As soon as everyone made it to her position she dispelled the ki ball, the room once again in darkness.

"I don't wanna fight...but I got a job to do!" Allegra warned. "No hard feeling, bucko!" Allegra swooped in towards Shou, ready to deliver a powerful kick!

*****THWOOM!*****

And Shou stood there, withstanding the attack. Even from the darkness, Allegra saw Shou's eyes shine a dangerous red, as he produced a black ball of energy.

**"Mayonaka...ENDAN!"**

With a swift move, Shou threw the ki grenade at his feet, and his energy flooded the entire room. Allegra flew away, flapping her winds trying to distance herself of the attack, thinking she was at a safe distance when suddenly.

**"ENGETSU SETSUDANKI!"**

**A blade of energy flew past her, just barely missing her...**and what was worse, Allegra knew...**He missed on purpose!**

Shou opened his eyes, a red glare piercing through the absolute darkness. The teen wielder of the amulet of courage only had this to say:

**"I see you."**

And that was all he needed to say.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
